La Casa Sagae
by DamyDark
Summary: Inukai Isuke, luego de frustrarse debido a que su madre no le permite tomar ninguna mision despues de lo ocurrido en la clase negra, toma un trabajo destinado a Eisuke, lo suficientemente peligroso para meterla en problemas y tener que quedarse con sierta pelirroja por un tiempo indeterminado en su casa, lograra salir de ese lio? o traera la desgracia a esa pequeña casa?
1. Chapter 1

Casa Inukai

Primer fic que escribo de esta parejita, sean pacientes pues escribo todo esto desde mi celular y hago lo que puedo.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado de dormir, cada mañana se levantaba más temprano que la anterior y eso la ponía de mal humor, más que de costumbre; su madre ya estaba despierto para cuando bajo las escaleras, tomaba un café en la cocina mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la pantalla de su celular tecnología de punta. Cada que observaba de más ese aparatejo debía irse un tiempo por causa de trabajo.

—Buenos días Isuke; hoy te levantaste más temprano que lo normal.

—Estoy aburrida de dormir, el cuerpo de Isuke esta aburrido de dormir.

—Ya veo—no retiro su mirada del aparato, se le veía fruncir el ceño y mover más rápido los dedos.

— ¿Dónde está papá? Hoy iba a ser día libre.

—Uff, papá fue a trabajar, tal parece que le cancelaron un proyecto importante y debía arreglar dicho asunto.

— ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué ocurrió con su nuevo asistente?

—Renuncio.

—... ¿Por...?

—Sí, en cuanto se enteró, pidió una renuncia y tengo entendido, por lo mismo le cancelaron el contrato que había firmado. Al parecer a los clientes no les agradan las personas como nosotros...

—Tsk...¿Cómo se llaman? Isuke ira y los matará a todos.

—No, ese no es nuestro trabajo. Déjalos. Son personas que no lo valen.

— ¡Pero...!

—Que hablen por quienes somos no importa.

—Mamá es muy débil con las personas. Especialmente con las que no valen una mierda 3—su padre era un gran hombre, empresario que trabajaba en una constructora muy prestigiada y renombrada pero su puesto allí no fue nada fácil, en el tiempo en que salía con Eisuke, muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo se distanciaron de él o se negaban a trabajar con él, la ciudad en la que vivían era así, intolerante a las personas que les atraía el mismo sexo—por cosas como estas quiero comprar esa casa en el Caribe o los Alpes, allí podrían estar en paz sin que ningún estúpido los molestara.

—Sabes que hacer todo eso requiere una suma importante de dinero, una que no podemos conseguir sin llevar cuidado, permítele a papá encargarse de todo eso.

—Sabes que papá nunca comprara esa casa si continúan cancelándole 3 de 10 contratos.

—Papá ya está trabajando en un contrato especial con americanos, si todo sale como se espera, en un par de años más podríamos irnos los tres lejos de aquí…confía en él, papá se esfuerza mucho por nosotros

—Yo también puedo esforzarme, yo puedo tomar una misión de tus jefes y…

— ¡Definitivamente no!—su madre se levantó de manera abrupta dejando sin habla a la chica, eran contadas las veces que mamá le levantaba la voz, le sujeto la mano izquierda y la levanto para que la chica pudiese verla—mira lo que la chica Azuma te hizo, una virgen te hizo esto y tuvo la compasión para no matarte, las cosas no siempre ocurre de la misma forma dos veces y la próxima puede que no solo llegues con un brazo dislocado y la muñeca atravesada—su muñeca izquierda tenía una cicatriz de 7cm de ambos lados, donde el cuchillo de Azuma Tokaku se hundió.

—Pero antes dejabas que tomara misiones.

—Antes me acompañabas a las misiones, fuiste tú sola y eso fue lo que ocurrió…uff—soltó un cansado suspiro y acaricio el cabello de su hija—hago todo esto por tu seguridad y la de papá, no quiero que a ninguno los lastime este mundo en que los metí.

—Yo lo escogí por mi cuenta y en cuanto a papá, debes confiar más en él, 15 años de matrimonio y aun piensa que los cheques que llegan son por traducciones en alemán e inglés—se quitó la mano de su madre y caminó a su cuarto, se enfundo en sus ropas habituales más un guante negro de cuero que se pegaba perfectamente a su mano, empezaba a mitad de la palma y terminaba 10cm después de su muñeca, lo necesario para esconder la cicatriz.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Caminaba a casa luego de un día caminando sin más por las calles, le relajaba ver las miradas de los hombres posarse sobre ella y el cómo los mandaba a volar sin miramientos, era de las cosas con las que se entretenía cuando no quería estar en casa, solo salir y darle halas que los llevaran lo suficientemente alto para que al caer todo su orgullo y ego se hiciesen añicos.

—Por favor, sal conmigo Inukai-sam.

— ¿Por qué razón Isuke saldría con un hombre que tiene mayor peso en su cartera que entre las piernas?—y con eso, el hombre se iba, no siempre a la primera, pero siempre se iban—uff ni si quiera esto logra entretener a Isuke—frente a ella pasaban muchas parejas, la mayoría de estas eran hombres con mujeres, pero siempre un cuchicheo avisaba que había algunas que desentonaban; a lo lejos pudo distinguir a un par de chicos, quizás de su misma edad, el chico bajito y de cabellera rubia se acercaba sonriente a uno un poco más alto que él y sonrojado, parecía que estaban a punto de compartir un beso cuando el de cabellera oscura se apartó abruptamente, su acompañante siguió su mirada para notar a un par de mujeres mirándolos de mala manera, ambos bajaron la mirada y se retiraron del parque, esquivándose las miradas— ¿qué les importa si otras personas no son tan desgraciadas como ellas?—veía a la pareja retirarse a paso cabizbajo, el parecido con sus padres le lleno el pecho de ira e impotencia, en contra de lo que pensara la mayoría, Isuke sabía quiénes eran objetivos y quienes solo personas estúpidas y tal y como decía mamá: solo un estúpido confunde un objetivo con alguien estúpido.

Camino a su apartamento todo era quietud hasta que entraba en la calle de su edificio, todos allí la conocían, cuchicheaban pero no por su belleza, sino más bien por ser una chica adoptada por un par de hombres, está de más mencionar que su mamá tuvo que encargarse de muchos jueces para tener legalmente la custodia cuando era joven, ningún jurado quería dejar a una huérfana con un par de homosexuales.

Una pelota llego hasta sus pies, ella miro abajo y luego arriba, un pequeño se acercaba corriendo para buscar su juguete, pero una señora lo agarro y comenzó a regañarle por si quiera tratar de acercarse, "no debes acercártele", "podría ser contagioso", "vergüenza", "¿Por qué el casero no los corre?", "edificio con gente tan fina y llegan a meterse _esos_". Camina. No mires atrás. Que nos juzguen por quienes somos no importa. Lo recordaba cada vez que entraba al edificio. Desde la infancia la acosaban por tener dos hombres como padres, la ponían siempre en una encrucijada cuando le preguntaban de que trabajaba papá o mamá, elegir entre decir la verdad y ser rechazada o mentir y relacionarse con la gente. Ella siempre fue leal a sus padres.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice?—el padre de Isuke hablaba dándole la espalda, se encontraba en la cocina, se tocaba una y otra vez la cara y despeinaba su ya de por si desalineado cabello, Eisuke a su lado apoyado en la barra de la cocina, mantenía los ojos cerrados—sí…sí, comprendo, no…no es tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, tomaré el primer vuelo mañana por la mañana, hoy mismo parto a Tokyo—cerro su celular y se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de su pareja.

— ¿Qué pasa papá? 3

—Era Arishi, el señor Kyrora quiere que viaje lo más pronto posible a los Estados Unidos, el contrato más importante de la temporada está a un paso de cancelarse.

—Y eso ¿en qué te incumbe?

—Dice que la relación con los Americanos fue a pique en cuanto tuvimos esa comida de negocios, se lo atribuye a mis…gustos…y a que tengo a una hija adoptiva bajo mi cuidado. Quiere que traiga el acuerdo firmado o mi carta de renuncia.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tú, si tú no has hecho nada que pueda afectarlos?! ¿¡Qué no entienden los muy malditos que ustedes no son…!?—no podía completar la frase, sus padres sí eran diferentes a la mayoría de la gente, pero era algo que no se podía percibir a menos que uno quiera hacerlo.

—Tranquila princesa, papá se encargara de todo, no perderé esta vez—le regalo una sonrisa falsa que Isuke pudo fácilmente notar, su padre era alguien muy animado y positivo, era la luz que no dejaba que los Inukai se hundieran en el fango de su mundo de asesinos, pero a causa de brindarles esa luz tan necesitada, ellos lo arrastraban más y más abajo en esta sociedad intolerante—iré a hacer la maleta.

— ¿Mamá no piensa hacer nada?—dijo tan pronto escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se cerraba.

—Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Salir esta misma noche y encargarnos de esos malditos 3—tomo sus nidillos con hojas para mostrarle que estaba lista.

—No son objetivos, ninguno de ellos o el jefe de la empresa, es una organización que pasa desapercibida a los ojos de cualquiera de mis contactos, está limpia, jamás eh leído que mis trabajos se relacionen con un empleado de allí.

—Pues vamos y lo hacemos gratis 3

— ¿No te eh enseñado nada? Jamás asesinamos si no es por un trabajo, no te dejes llevar ni hagas nada estúpido por algún arranque sentimental y renuncia si el trabajo no lo consideras correcto. No tenemos quien nos cubra la espalda, no podemos encargarnos de una compañía importante solo porque sí.

—Si papá pierde este empleo por nuestra culpa…perderán la posibilidad de vivir en el Caribe y disfrutar como debe ser…

—Si papá pierde este empleo, aun te tendremos a ti, eso es lo que más nos importa Isuke.

—Tsk… ¿Piensas tomar algunas misiones?

—No por ahora, nadie me ha ofrecido alguna…parece que el negocio está hiendo en bajada últimamente.

—Eso significa que tampoco hay trabajo para Isuke.

—Ni lo habrá, no tendrás misiones hasta que yo crea que estas lista.

—Algún día tomare tu puesto mamá, soy tu heredera…pronto llegara ese día, estoy a pocos meses de los 20 y…

—Para eso alguien debería contratarte directamente y mostrar tu valía ante los otros asesinos, pero todos saben que si el heredero de un asesino aún no cuenta con la aprobación de su maestro no pueden contratarlo y probarlo, así función las cosas aquí Isuke. No me hagas repetirlo.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

—Nos vamos Isuke.

—Cuídate mucho papá.

— ¿Segura que no quieres acompañarnos?

—Isuke está segura, mamá.

—Muy bien, entonces regresare mañana por la noche, si sales a algún lado, deja una nota o llama, no me dejes con el pendiente. Y no te vayas muy lejos de la ciudad por favor.

—Vamos Eisuke, déjala que se divierta, después de todo ella gasta aquello que gana por su esfuerzo en las tutorías.

—A demás, Isuke no utilizaría ese dinero, es para esa casa en el Caribe.

—Ya lo hemos discutido princesa, te lo agradecemos pero tú puedes usar tu dinero como te plazca, es tuyo, de tu esfuerzo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kao, pero solo no quiero que se exponga demasiado, estando mamá lejos, podrían hacerle algo—eso lo entendía perfectamente Isuke, no te metas en problemas con otros asesinos.

—Isuke sabe comportarse 3—dijo aburrida pasando página de una revista.

—Muy bien entonces nos vamos—cargaron unas maletas y salieron dejando un silencio que no tardo en asentarse.

—Todo es muy calmo cuando mamá y papá no están…—de pronto un ruido de llamada hizo que diera un pequeño bote en el sofá, tomó el celular de la mesita de la cocina—mamá olvido su celular del trabajo, quizás si les grito por la ventana—corrió a la ventana pero cuando la abrió el Mustang rojo de sus padres ya doblaba por la esquina—demonios 3—miro la pantalla del celular el identificador de llamadas no mostraba ningún numero o nombre , solo el constante "LINEA PRIVADA"—es demasiado insistente, debe ser importante—descolgó en un movimiento de muñeca y se puso al teléfono, no dijo hola ni nada, espero a que la persona que llamara dijera algo o se identificara, "en una conversación por teléfono, uno no sabe quién llama en realidad" para ser una buena heredera de Eisuke, debía seguir cada lección que su mamá le diese.

— ¿Hola? ¿Eisuke-sam? ¿Me recuerda? Soy del gremio de los Jinetes Morados, Chiko-kun.

—No se encuentra por el momento.

—Oh, ya veo—el hombre tenía un timbre de voz que hacía creer a Isuke que era solo un subordinado de mamá, pero por lo que había oído, el tipo pertenecía a un gremio, quizás algo importante como una misión bacante…una misión que quizás le estén ofreciendo a su mamá, el cual no se encontraba en estos momentos—bueno, entonces quizás llame más tarde ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

—Inukai Isuke, heredera de Inukai Eisuke ~3

— ¡Oh! Eres tú realmente, la hija de Eisuke, no sabía si creer en esos chismes que Eisuke había tenido una hija, parece que solo fue ayer que él y yo…

—Chiko-sam, ¿Por qué razón llamó? 3

—Oh, era para ofrecer un importante…trabajo importante a tu padre—Isuke frunció el ceño con el error cometido por el hombre en la línea, pero decidió dejarlo ir por ahora—pero en vista de que no está disponible, creo que tratare de contactar a otra persona.

—Por pura curiosidad, Chiko-sam, ¿de qué trata este "trabajo"?

—Oh Isuke-chan, no sé si su padre estaría muy feliz de que usted sepa de este tipo de trabajos y…

— ¿Quién es el objetivo? 3—de pronto el tono de voz infantil y animado cambio, Isuke sabía que este número era solo para este tipo de "trabajos".

—Así que también es heredera del trabajo de Eisuke-kun…ya veo, pero lamentablemente no puedo proporcionarle dicha información, esta no es una misión de bajo rango y solo podemos proporcionar la información a quien acepte participar.

—Por algo estoy preguntando por la información, Chiko-sam 3 Isuke tomará la misión en nombre de Inukai Eisuke 3

—Muy bien entonces, señorita Inukai, si está interesada, por favor vaya a la calle Chikako a la media noche, encontrara un auto estacionado con los faros de color purpura.

—Antes de que se moleste en enviar un auto, ¿de cuánto es la recompensa?—veía distraídamente su manicura cuando sus ojos se agrandaron un instante y luego sonrieron— ¿es el presidente o algo así?

—Alguien mucho más importante y relevante, señorita Inukai

—Le traeré su caveza en bandeja de plata 3

—Quien estará en el auto le proporcionara la información para su paga, pero recuerde algo, una paga tan significativa se debe a que un gran riesgo se corre, usted estará sola y no se le proporcionara equipo ni seguridad, ¿está segura que no quiere dejárselo a su padre?

—Chiko-sam, ¿Qué tan importante es esta misión en la Assassin Society?

—SI logra eliminar a esta persona, usted será conocida como la sucesora de Inukai Eisuke, comenzaran a llegar miles de misiones.

—Muchas gracias, Chiko-sam 3—cuelga el celular y una grata sensación hace que las ansias salten a su cuerpo—esto siempre pasaba cuando mamá me dejaba las primeras misiones—da un vistazo al reloj de la pared—a Isuke le quedan un par de horas para prepararse—y con eso, entra a su habitación para buscar los objetos necesarios.


	2. Chapter 2

"Buenos días" Hogar Sagae

La mañana siguiente es un nuevo día de trabajo en una modesta casa-apartamento, el sol ya coronaba en el este y el despertador de un celular sonaba queriendo cumplir la misión encomendada. Despertar a una chica pelirroja.

—Moo…que fastidio…—una chica pelirroja toma el celular, lo maldice a él y a la melodía que toca—10 minutos más no aran daño.

La chica vuelve a dormirse, se encuentra sola en el dormitorio, no es muy grande y juzgando su tamaño la casa tampoco parece serlo, tiene al menos un dormitorio más; un baño algo espacioso, pero es porque se comparte, el baño tiene dos puertas, para tener privacidad debes ponerle tranca a ambas, eso es una ventaja; la sala de estar es el comedor y la cocina, no es mucho pero para ella y su familia les basta.

El celular vuelve a sonar 10 minutos exactos luego de ser pospuesto y la chica pega un brinco, su melena enmarañada le da un aire juvenil y descuidado, observa la hora y maldice dormir esos 10 minutos, ahora se le ara tarde.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Arriba chicos! ¡Se nos hizo tarde!—así es como empieza generalmente los buenos días en la casa Sagae— ¡Fuyuka por favor, levanta a la tormenta! Ese par siempre tarda en levantarse.

—Hai, Haruki-neechan—Sagae Fuyuka, la segunda hija de Hakari, va a clases en horarios sabatinos, de esa manera puede cuidar a sus hermanos mientras que no está Haruki, tiene 15 años de edad, se parece mucho a su madre exceptuando el tono de su cabello, que es un poco más claro. Segunda al mando en esa casa.

—Saburo ¿Puedo contar contigo para acompañar a la tormenta y a Hana-chan? Tengo que llegar pronto a la construcción.

—Sí, Nee-sam—Sagae Saburo, como su nombre lo indica, el tercer hijo, el mayor de los varones, con 14 años ya es un chico apuesto, un poco serio pero toma muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor, asiste a sus clases en la tarde, su cabello oscuro y algo desordenado es igual al de sus hermanos pequeños, los gemelos Sagae Akira y Arashi, de 9 años, conocidos como la tormenta brillante, dos bribones que se meten y salen de cada lio digno de recordar, son los hermanos mayores de Sagae Hana, una linda niña de 6 años, cursa su primer año en la esucela, jamás causa un solo problema a la familia, casi tan calmada como una de sus hermanas.

—Misuki, ¿no me digan que esa pequeña rebelde ya se escapó?—una linda castaña que usa sudaderas de colores llamativos, Sagae Misuki en contra de su linda apariencia con su cabello esponjado y suave, es una de las chicas mayores de la familia, con 11 años apenas cumplidos pocas cosas le interesan aparte de su familia y salir a la calle, reservada pero amistosa.

—Que grandes son las esperanzas que tienes en mí, Haruki-neechan; solo estaba despertando a Hayaka—la viva imagen de su madre, Sagae Hayaka es casi el reflejo de Hakari, su cabello y ojos son los mismo que los de su madre, pero ella es muy tímida, a pesar de ser la 4ta hermana mayor, pasa muy desapercibida por los demás, solo Misuki parece ser la excepción a la regla, se les ve siempre muy juntas.

—Lo siento Misuki, pero razones hay muchas o y buenos días—sonreía con cierto humor por su equivocación, le dio una ojeada rápida al hogar, la mañana siempre era un caos, gritos en el baño, el sonido del desayuno y la licuadora, bostezos y algunos llantos, sí, no había un buenos días como en la familia Sagae—je…buenos días chicos.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

—Muy bien chicos, ya los quiero listos y en fila—Haruki terminaba de abrocharse el uniforme, como siempre traía sin falta uno de sus pokys—Hana, Saburo te acompañara hasta tu escuela, pequeños punks, irán con Saburo, ¿entendido? Nada de desviarse, la última vez tuve que salir a mitad de jornada por culpa de su retardo de 3 horas.

— ¡Hai! ¡Haruki-one-chan!—su saludo militar junto con una sonrisa pícara de parte de esos dos hizo a la pelirroja de la familia sonreír "_vale la pena trabajar por esto"._

—Muy bien, entonces cuento con ustedes—les entrega a los menores un poky y salieron los primeros 4 Sagae, corriendo como siempre—Listo, siguiente pelotón.

—No nos molestes con eso, Haruki, ya sabemos la rutina—Misuki llevaba su maleta al hombro, sus shorts y su inseparable sudadera—Vámonos Hayaka—toma un poky y sale a paso tranquilo.

—No-nos vemos, Haruki-one-chan.

—Hai, cuídense mucho por favor—veía a los jóvenes salir con energía, la pequeña Hana subida en la espalda de su hermano mayor, tan pronto llegaron a la esquina tuvieron que echar a correr, el perro pastor alemán de la vecina, Choco, siempre los perseguía cuando pasaban por enfrente de la tradicional casa "_jeje novatos" _se da la vuelta para ver a los que quedan—muy bien, me voy, Fuyuka, te encargo a las pequeñas Yuki y Mei, dormirán seguro una hora más y en cuanto regrese Saburo que vaya al hospital, el pago esta en el cajón de la cocina, que no olvide la factura; el casero vendrá, quiero que pagues el agua, el gas y la luz. Con el resto compra la comida para hoy mañana y pasado.

— ¡Pero Haruki-nee-sam! Eso es demasiado, ¿estas segura que podemos pagar todo eso? Estaría usando lo último que nos queda y la semana que viene llega la nueva factura del hospital y…

—Descuida Fuyuka, lo tengo cubierto—le regalo una sonrisa y le ofreció un poky—déjaselo a tu hermana ¿Ok?

—Haruki-nee-chan…hai, cuídate mucho y no tardes—le regalo una sonrisa Sagae y despidió a su hermana mayor en la puerta, esta corrió a la construcción, esa era la rutina, los pequeños debían apurar el paso si querían llegar a tiempo a la escuela, ninguno en la familia tomaba el autobús, era demasiado caro, incluso Haruki, que debía correr 15 cuadras cada día se daba el lujo de tomar el autobús.

El perro de la vecina no era el único en la cuadra, pronto un enorme Husky le salió por detrás, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes.

—Bueno, al menos me mantienen en forma—sonriendo con el poky en la boca acelero el paso para luego echar a correr con el perro ladrando—hay que coger el ritmo. ¡¿No?! ¿¡Horo!?—soltó una carcajada por su situación, hablándole al perro que quería hincarle los dientes, el día iniciaba muy bien.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

—Así que último día, bueno no es como que haya mucho más por hacer—observaba orgullosa la construcción, era un edificio de apartamentos de aspecto modesto, solo faltaba que los amueblaran y condicionaran—espero muchas familias disfruten de nuestro trabajo—Caminó hasta la oficina improvisada de su contratista—Buenos días, Fushioya-sam.

—Oh, buenos días Haruki, ¿ya lista para el cierre?

—Sí señor—anoto su nombre en la libreta junto con su hora de entrada.

—Muy bien, aquí tengo tu último pago, termina tus labores de hoy y venlo a recoger a las 5pm.

—Muy bien, que tenga buen día señor Fushioya.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

—Con esto podré pagar a tiempo la cuenta del hospital de la semana que viene, bueno, es mejor así, no me gusta deber nada, especialmente al hospital…—observa el cielo, se notan los toques anaranjados por la puesta del sol, hoy llegan las facturas…espero los plazos de pago no sean muy reducidos, tardare un día o dos en conseguir un nuevo empleo con sueldo semanal y en ajustar los gastos…—toma otro poky de su caja, se queda un instante viendo al frente, los árboles mecían sus hojas con el viento y revolvían un poco su melena, recordaba que esa misma tranquilidad había sentido en la academia, justo antes de ese día—ma, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Si aún estoy viva es porque debo trabajar más duro—así comenzó a correr pasando por el lado de un enorme edificio, rodeado de un enorme muro de concreto y con muchos cristales del lado de enfrente, todos polarizados, justo al pasar por la puerta principal su poky se quebró a la mitad— ¿oh?…—observa el edificio con escudriño, no tenía idea de a qué se dedicaba, no había letrero pero si parecía muy muy importante por su enorme tamaño y apariencia lujosa, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la imagen de sus guantes guardados bajo una tabla le llego a la mente—tonterías.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

—Muchas gracias por el oden, Fuyuka, delicioso.

—Quiero más, Fuyuka-one-chan.

— ¡Yo también!—ambos diablillos extendían su tazón vacío con restos de arroz en sus bocas.

—Lo siento chicos, no hay más, eran justo 10 platos.

—No puede ser—ambos se echaron con pesar sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero ya verán que pronto les traeré para que puedan repetir, solo sean un poco pacientes ¿vale?—la mayor era la que veía por el sustento de sus hermanos más jóvenes, dependiendo de que tan bien le fuera en su trabajo, era como la familia cenaba.

—Lo mismo dijiste el mes pasado y solo pudimos repetir el arroz.

—Misuki—el tercer hijo llamo la atención, era algo que pasaba, Haruki trataba siempre muy duro de nunca faltar a las promesas, pero no siempre las cumplía como esperaba o como sus hermanos y hermanas esperaban.

—Je…les prometo que nuestra situación cambiara chicos, confíen en su hermana—observaba la luna llena tras ella, la ventana siempre daba un lindo panorama de ella, unas manitas le jalaban de las mangas pidiendo su atención.

—One-chan… ¿puedo comer un…un…?

—Je, claro Mei, aquí, es casi el último—le entrega el dulce a la menor de toda la familia, su cabello oscuro llegaba hasta su espalda, quien lo toma con timidez y lo parte a la mitad para correr hasta su hermano mayor, esos dos eran muy unidos y eso alegraba a Haruki, Mei era la más timida de todos, no parecía una Sagae, casi no hablaba con nadie que no fuese Saburo y solo pedía un poky cada cierto tiempo.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?—su madre siempre hacia esas preguntas, los hacía sentirse como una familia normal, salir de esa pequeña casa donde lo único que les faltaba era que su techo se callera sobre sus cabeza.

—Nada que reportar.

—Le encargare a los gemelos que hagan trabajo de investigación después, ¿qué tal tu Sabu-kun? ¿Alguna chica linda tras los huesos de mi hermano?

—No me gusta ninguna chica Haruki, lo sabes—su mirada siempre seria, cambiaba solo cuando sonreía nítidamente a su hermanita menor mientras le entregaba lo que quedaba de poky—la mayoría están inmersas en su mundo de dinero y relaciones sociales, estuve haciendo trabajos extras en la biblioteca antes de entrar a clases, un amigo dijo que pagaría si le escribía un par de ensayos.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hagas el trabajo de otros.

—Lo iba a ayudar de cualquier manera; llevare a Mei a la cama, vamos Yuki—de esa forma salieron camino al cuarto que compartían todos los hermanos, excepto Saburo, él insistía en que ya no tiene edad para dormir con sus hermanas y hermanos, por lo que pasaba las noches en el sofá, secretamente dormía allí para cuidar a su familia de cualquier intruso nocturno.

—Quizás los demás ya deberían ir a la cama, son pasadas las 10, los menores de 14 deberían estar durmiendo hace ya un rato.

—Que fastidio, aun no quiero dormir.

—Qu-quizás deberías hacer caso…Mi-misuki.

—No tartamudez mi nombre Hayaka, sabes que no me gusta, uff vale anda vamos, pondré el futon—quebró la mitad del poky de Haruki y camino al cuarto, la mayor pudo ver claramente como volvía a partir el chocolate y le daba la mitad a su hermana mayor. Eso enternecía siempre a Haruki, veía a su familia pasar hambre pero ninguno le negaba un bocado de poky a alguno de sus hermanos.

— ¡Dame ese chocolate!

—Ni en sueños ¡Me lo dio Sasanaga-sam en la escuela!

— ¡¿Sa-sasanaga-sam?! ¡Eres hombre muerto!—bueno, al menos la mayoría de los hermanos comparten; tomo el chocolate en discordia y se lo dio a la pequeña Hana de 6 años, frente a las miradas lagrimosas de sus hermanos gemelos.

—Dulces sueños, Hana-chan—le acaricio la cabeza y la mando a su cuarto, con sus dos hermanos arrastrándose tras ella pidiendo un pequeño trozo de chocolate.

— ¿Quién es Sasanaga?

—La maestra de educación física de esos dos Romeos, curvilínea y muy linda— "_¿dos Romeos? Jeje lo dudo, conozco a un buen Romeo y estos dos no se parecen en nada a Namatane"__—__, _ parece que a Arashi-kun se le bajo un poco la presión y le dio ese chocolate junto a un jugo.

— ¿Fue por la falta de bento?

— Puedes atribuírselo…

—Aquí, Fuyuka—le entrega su cheque—es mi último pago en la construcción.

—Oh…con esto podremos pagar el hospital de esta semana…pero…no sobrara mucho para los otros gastos y…llego esto—era un sobre negro con el logo de la academia Myōjō, eso solo significaban problemas—y…una nueva carta del hospital…

—Dame por favor todas las facturas que tengamos por pagar…yo me encargo ¿vale?—le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una que su hermana no podía creer, solo dejo unas cuantas cosas en la mesa y se retiró igual a la habitación—veamos qué tan mal estamos ahora…

La primera carta que abrió era la de su antigua academia, habían pasado solo 3 meses desde que salió de la clase negra, uno de esos meses la pasó con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, la academia pago los gastos de esos meses, un pequeño préstamo y parece que estaban cobrándole ahora y con intereses.

—Nio puede ayudarme…quitar los intereses y esperar…o al menos eso creo…no quisiera deberles a esa academia y que mandaran a…cobrar—la suma era el doble del cheque que trajo a casa—siguiente carta.

Su cara se contrajo al leer, era del hospital en que su madre estaba internada, las cosas se complicaron y era necesaria una intervención quirúrgica, la vesícula de su madre había picado una infección, junto a la carta venía los costos de todos los medicamentos que requeriría luego de la operación y el costo de la misma, apretó la carta luego de leer la suma total, era dos veces la cifra que la academia había enviado pero restando intereses.

—No es demasiado…podemos arreglarlo, solo tengo que…—no completo la frase, agradecida por estar sola abrió la última carta, era de la renta de su casa/apartamento, tal parecía que le daban un plazo de dos semanas para pagarle la suma total de sus deudas o los desalojarían. La cantidad equivalía a lo mismo que la academia enviaba—… ¿Por qué?...—se tapaba la boca para no dejar salir los sonidos lastimeros, sentía como si una enorme losa de cemento callera sobre su espalda, su estómago se contraía y un frio la recorrió entera, "_la desolación debe de sentirse de esta manera"_, cada una de esas cartas era importante, debía pagar el hospital y la cirugía de su madre, eso era prioridad, pero tampoco podían quedarse en la calle o permitir que la academia de asesinos enviaran gente a cobrarle—esto es…demasiado…—su vista se empaño de repente, estaba llorando—si tan solo no hubiera fallado…podría pagar la operación de mamá…y no habría que pagarle a Myōjō por el brazo roto…yo…yo…

Volcó la mesa y salió corriendo por la puerta delantera, sin saber a dónde es que la llevaban sus piernas, solo quería correr, tropezaba un par de veces hasta agarrar un ritmo, quería distraerse, sentía que huía de una criatura que le quería hacer daño, no notó que tomaba las calles que la llevaban a su antiguo lugar de trabajo, la constructora.

No volteo a ningún lado camino allá, ni siquiera cuando disparos y gritos se escuchaban en el edificio de esa misma tarde camino a casa. Ese enorme edificio que tenía fachada de ser importante.

Cada cap que subo ya tiene su continuación guardada, depende de que tanta aceptación tenga el fic para que actualice.


	3. Chapter 3

Pocky en el suelo

—Maldición…—se arrastraba lo más silenciosamente que le permitían sus manos y piernas, todo su cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, sentía como la sangre en sus labios se ponía espesa y seca—Idiota…idiota…idiota—no sabía a quién insultaba, a ella misma por ser tan ilusa y subestimar lo protegido que estaría su objetivo o al mal nacido de su contratista que no le informó de que tanta seguridad podría tener dicho objetivo; apretó los dientes al sentir una horrible punzada en su muñeca, noto que empezaba a hincharse y tomar un tono amoratado, quizás el golpe le había dislocado la muñeca—desgraciado…Isuke va a matarte si vuelve a verte…no te perdonare…—un jodido guardia de seguridad, "Lo peor para un asesino es un guardián, un único hombre que viene sólo a jodernos el trabajo" una de las lecciones de su madre, tan acertadas como siempre, después de todo le habían salvado la vida.

Tomó una respiración profunda y continúo avanzando, dando una mirada a su espalda cada minuto, no podría volver a pelear por ahora, todo había comenzado mal y ella no pudo notarlo a tiempo. Si tan sólo hubiese seguido a sus instintos cuando vio por primera vez el edificio.

_A simple vista el edificio parecía impenetrable, el enorme muro con un portón de igual magnitud, el flanco de enfrente, con sus enormes ventanales no podrían ser una opción, la luz de las farolas delatarían su presencia, tendría que irse por la oscuridad, todos los guardias se veían armados así que debía ser silenciosa y cauta._

—_Este es el lugar__—__su contratista, Chiko, era justamente lo que aparentaba, alguien peligroso que se esconde tras una máscara de sonrisa pintada, olía asqueroso pero no lo suficiente para que Isuke le tuviese miedo, si fuese tan fuerte, él hubiera ido a hacer el dichoso trabajo, los gremios siempre se encargan por si mismos de eliminar sus objetivos, enviaban los mejores asesinos para sus trabajos, no eran como los contratistas de su madre, hombres gordos y pervertidos que quieren eliminar a la competencia, los gremios eran de los que se ensuciaban las manos y no permitían a otros meterse en sus asuntos, "_ahora que lo pienso…su organización jamás la había oído…¿serán nuevos? ¿o demasiado débiles para necesitar pagarle a un asesino en solitario?".

_La limusina estaba aparcada en esa misma calle, oculta bajo las sombras de un árbol, los vidrios polarizados no permitían la vista al interior. Una tenue luz mortecina proveniente del techo servía a Isuke para leer información sobre el trabajo._

_Nombre: Iroshi Haburo_

_Edad: 56 años_

_Ocupacion: Doctor, investigador y cirujano._

_Y debajo una foto de un hombre con canas y anteojos, las arrugas y ojeras permanentes en su cara delataban que era un hombre que se había entregado por completo a su trabajo, al pasar la hoja se leía más información del hombre, actividades diarias, transporte, familia, allegados, etc._

—_Le damos esta información para que reconsidere la idea de encargarse esta noche del Doc., un ataque planeado es más efectivo que entrar cortando cuellos y nuestro gremio no la está forzando a acabar lo más inmediatamente posible. Yo no la estoy forzando, prefiero eficacia antes que prisa._

—_Si algo han enseñado a Isuke es que los mejores asesinatos son los que se prolongan lo menos posible ~3__—__tiro la carpeta de información con una sonrisa falsa llena de seguridad, para ella este trabajo sería como romperle el brazo a un hombre, entraría, descargaría su arma contra el pobre diablo que se le cruzara, sometería al viejo y lo envenenaría con lo más letal y rápido que tenía a su disposición, después de todo, a ella no le gustaba mucho mancharse de sangre._

—_Muy bien, respeto su decisión, pero le recuerdo que no debe esperar apoyo de ningún tipo, mi gremio está contratando los servicios de un asesino que no necesita de dicho apoyo y cuyo trabajo será exitoso. Si tiene éxito, le pagaremos esa cuantiosa suma y se le reconocerá en el mundo de asesinos; falle esta misión y nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de cualquier problema que tenga con la ley, que más le valdría que sea así en el mejor de los casos…__—__el hombre sonrió de manera en que la amenaza llegara correctamente impresa en sus palabras._

—_Isuke no necesita de ningún apoyo ~3__—__pateó la puerta y tan pronto salió la limusina arranco y se apresuró calle abajo, desapareció en la esquina con el sonido de las llantas quemándose en el asfalto__—…__estúpidos ~3_

_Observo otra vez el edificio flaqueado a los cuatro costados por muros enormes "_los muy imbéciles hicieron suficiente ruido para poner alertas a los guardias",_ camino en la acera hasta perderse de la vista de cualquiera de los guardias, "_uno de los muros está cerca de una arboleda, en dicho muro se encuentra un segundo portón según los informes, este se usa para los camiones de carga…perfecto ~3"_ empezó a caminar entre los árboles, la luna creciente apenas podía filtrarse entre el espesor de sus hojas, la poca iluminación, en vez de alumbrar un poco el camino, sólo provocaba que las sombras se hicieran más oscuras y profundas. Era una noche de verano bochornosa, sentía como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se escurrían en su abdomen, odiaba sudar pero no podía hacer nada por ahora, "_Al trabajar nos olvidamos de cualquier otra cosa que no se relacione con el éxito de la misión_" acatar las enseñanzas de su madre, esa era su manera de actuar cuando se trataba de sus asesinatos. _

_La sonrisa confiada que traía se ensancho un poco más al escuchar a lo lejos un camión, se encontraba cerca del camino de grava que conducía a la segunda entrada; subió a un árbol y espero entre las sombras, cuando pasó por debajo, únicamente aterrizo con destreza y en sigilo, parecido al de un gato, antes de salir de la espesa arboleda ya estaba escondida dentro de la carga, no se le dificulto entrar, como asesina debía de tener muchas más habilidades que sólo las físicas, también debía dominar el arte de infiltrarse y pasar a través de cerrojos y cerraduras sin que otros la notaran._

_Dentro no había mucho, solo un par de cajas a simple vista muy pesadas, suponía que por hoy no las descargarían. Al sentir que disminuían la velocidad por segunda vez, se preparó para salir, dependiendo del número de guardias u hombres que se encontrara sacaría su arma de mano o sus nudillos con cuchilla, pero no fue necesario ni uno ni otro, las voces que se escuchaban se alejaron tan pronto acabaron de acomodar el camión en su sitio._

_Salió con tranquilidad, su objetivo era la sección residencial del edificio, la más alta al Oeste, "_No será difícil ~3" _pensó, caminando por los pasillos como quien camina en su casa, sus caderas balanceándose al igual que su cabello, los tacones hacían eco en la baldosa y resonaban como si gritaran "Aquí estoy, vengan por mí" y así fue, un par de guardias aparecieron al final del pasillo, vestían de negro y portaban unas extrañas mascaras que tapaban sus bocas y subían hasta tapar la frente y parte de su cabello, con marcas de fuego blanco a los costados._

—_Señorita, no puede estar aquí__—__el hombre se acercaba junto con su compañero__—__le debemos pedir que se retire._

—_Ara…pero que insolente__—__en solo un parpadeo golpeo al hombre en la cara, tirándolo al piso y apunto al otro a la frente__—__tratando de decirle a Isuke qué hacer ~3__—__lo último que escucho el hombre tirado en el suelo fue el cuerpo de su compañero caer muerto antes de sentir un pinchazo en la nuca, cuando trato de levantarse la somnolencia lo volvió a tirar al suelo para no despertar__—__que aburridos…__—__hizo un gesto de repudio al ver una mancha roja en su abdomen, no le gustaba la sangre, la ponía incomoda; sacó un pañuelo de su falda y limpio la diminuta mancha, al terminar de limpiarse lo dejo caer para que se tiñera de rojo en la frente agujereada._

_~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3_

_La bomba explotó en cuanto las cámaras captaron su "charla" con los guardias, inmediatamente comenzaron a llegar más hombres y con ellos más armas, las balas se incrustaban en las paredes a su espalda o en los objetos que usaba para protegerse, "_aproximadamente 10 hombres, cuento con 8 balas…y esto pero debo dejar siempre una última posibilidad" _se guardó el objeto y salió de donde se refugiaba, no era muy buena con la pistola, ella no era de enfrentarse con enemigos numerosos pero logro herir a 6 de los 10 guardias, 3 de ellos cayeron muertos, ver esto la hizo sonreír y sus ojos se afilaron aún más, empezaba a sentirlo, como el pulso se aceleraba y la sonrisa no se despegaba de su boca, la arrogancia se expandía con cada grito que escuchaba, con cada sonido de disparo que no le acertaba a ella, se manchó las manos y sus __nudillos__-navaja quedaron teñidos de rojo, la respiración acelerada y la sonrisa, siempre la sonrisa, una sonrisa afilada y venenosa, se desvaneció de a poco al notar el desastre y la falta de atención, "Un asesinato debe ser certero, rápido y limpio"._

—_Isuke está haciendo un pequeño desastre ~3…lo siento mamá__—__observo a uno de los hombres moverse, intentaba alcanzar un aparato de comunicación._

—_Señor…Saga…brg__—__el tacón de su bota se incrusto sin miramientos en su nuca, cerrándole la boca, con solo un movimiento bruco de talón, el hombre soltó el aparato. El acto fue frio y calculador, sin miramientos o titubeo, solo sintió el crujir del hueso y eso fue todo._

—_No logré escuchar el nombre…bueno no importa mucho, sea quien sea…Isuke lo matara ~3__—__hablo gélidamente, tenía esa mirada afilada de asesina._

_~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3_

_Pasillos desiertos, ni un guardia, pero no se confiaría, ellos sabían que estaba allí, seguro tenía algo esperándola al doblar el pasillo. Una sensación se alojaba en su estómago, algo la preocupaba, lo sentía en el aire, su cuerpo podía percibirlo._

—_Una linda señorita como usted no debería andar por aquí a estas horas de la noche__—__Isuke podía detectar personas cerca de ella por su simple aroma, especialmente si eran asesinos, el hombre tras de ella…no olía a cloaca como los asesinos que había conocido en el pasado o a podredumbre como los desgraciados enfermos que lo hacían por diversión, su olor era…diferente, lo había sentido antes, le parecía nítidamente familiar, completamente diferente pero no por ello menos peligroso. __Traía en la boca un cigarrillo, podía ver el pequeño fuego, como una luciérnaga pero roja;__ sin quitarlo abrió un poco los labios y exhaló__—__no creo que tenga permiso para estar aquí…debe retirarse y no causar problemas…__—__la voz sonaba madura pero con un toque burlón que la hacía escuchar juvenil, desganada como quien no quiere estar lidiando con algo pero debe hacerlo__—__ ¿me causaras problemas? ¿Um?_

_La actitud de ese tipo la enfurecía, ese tono era de burla y cachondeo, estaba disfrutando tomándole el pelo, su voz mostraba seguridad que la hacía mantenerse alerta, no podía verle los ojos, los mantenía cerrados, pero estaba segura que encontraría tranquilidad en ellos; se apoyaba en la pared con una postura relajada con sus manos en los bolsillos "Nunca pierdas de vista las manos de quien tienes enfrente", vestía un saco negro con una camisa blanca y con una corbata un poco floja, o al menos eso le permitía ver la iluminación, su cabello algo largo le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros, desordenado con mechones en su frente, entrecerrando los ojos podía apreciar destellos pelirrojos._

—_Piérdete ~3__—__se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando "_Si es listo sabrá que no debe meterse conmigo…le estoy perdonando la vida, mejor que la aproveche" _apretó un poco los nudillos con cuchillas hechos a medida, su mirada afilada ahora era una precavida. No supo cuando pasó, pero al instante siguiente todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y pudo sentir muy claramente ese antiguo estremecimiento en la espalda que hace años no experimentaba. El hombre estaba muy cerca, sus brazos empezaron a temblar cuando detrás de ella llego el olor de tabaco incinerado, dulce y embriagador._

—_Por favor señorita, no me haga repetírselo__—__podía ver el humo que flotaba hacia adelante por sobre su hombro izquierdo; el temblor de sus brazos continuo ahora a sus piernas, trataba de controlarse pero sus músculos estaban asustados, su cuerpo estaba asustado, el instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte que su deseo por parecer de hielo._

—_Ara…que hombre tan irrespetuoso ~3 un caballero no debería hablarle así a una dama, podría meterse en graves problemas__—__lanzo un golpe atrás que el hombre aprovecho para sujetarle el puño, su agarre era de hierro, sus ojos eran los de alguien dispuesto a matar, eran de un color amarillo dorado, debajo de estos había ojeras y una cuantas arrugas surcaban su piel, podía calcularle unos 35 o 40, no había duda de que ese hombre había sido apuesto a su tiempo, pero ahora la edad se asentaba sobre él__._

—_Je je…mis disculpas señorita__—__potente, el golpe que recibió fue potente, su antebrazo izquierdo recibió todo el golpe pero de cualquier forma se sintió superada en fuerza y poder, ¿en qué se había metido?__—__lamento esto, pero es mi trabajo, créame cuando le digo que no me gusta golpear mujeres__—__la sonrisa había desaparecido de su boca al igual que el tono amable de sus palabras, sus golpes eran directos, aplastantes y certeros, uno tras otro buscando hacerla retroceder, se movía con poder, esquivaba los golpes que iban a su cara y sentía el aire que provocaba el movimiento de su puño. _

_No usaba armas, pero podía ver claramente unas tonfas retractiles en su cinturón, escondidas a primera vista en su saco. No vio venir el puño derecho que se impactó brutalmente contra su estómago, el aire se escapó con una rapidez que nunca antes había experimentado, temblaba __ doblaba__ sobre sí misma, el hombre aprovechó esa oportunidad para darle una patada a sus costillas, sintió como sus pulmones se apretaban y todo se contraían en la zona frontal del pecho, el oxígeno no entraba por su boca y la vista se le nublaba "_Algo se rompió…" _entrecerró un ojo y se mordió el labio, alejándose de la inconciencia. Se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo, eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para tragar aire. Trató de pararse, no se había roto nada, algo milagroso teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de la patada, pero el tobillo le enviaba fuertes punzadas cada que trataba de apoyarlo "_Seguramente me lo doble en la caída" _se puso en pie con mucho esfuerzo, no podía apoyar correctamente el pie pero de todas formas mantenía la sonrisa ladina de su rostro._

—_Renuncie señorita, no me gusta hacer esto, pero es mi trabajo y lo are si así es debido. Está lastimada, váyase ahora._

—_Ara, el muy estúpido cree que Isuke renunciara ~3__—__la tomó del cuello sin que pudiera evitarlo y la arrojo sin aparente esfuerzo contra una pared; al alzar la mirada aturdida pudo sentir un líquido caliente en el lado izquierdo de su cara, no tenía que tocar para saber que el muy desgraciado le había abierto una herida. Su cara se contrajo de dolor cuando sintió una patada en el rostro, no estaba acostumbrada a sufrir, cada misión en la que debía enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, los hombres en general respetaban su rostro en la pelea pero este…este tipo era diferente._

—_Mi paciencia esta por acabarse, márchate ahora y borrare las cintas de seguridad de esta noche, nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí…pero si te empeñas en tu orgullo adolecente…te matare ahora mismo…__—__le sujeto firmemente la barbilla pero sin lastimarle, por un instante insano creyó que el hombre frente a ella tenía el tacto de su padre__—__en verdad no sabes cuánto me molesta que señorita como tú este metida en este tipo de trabajo…__—__su voz era tosca y amenazante pero con un trasfondo que denotaba que algo le afectaba al pensar en eso y verla, aun así no se engañaba, el hombre frente a ella cumpliría cada palabra dicha, todo dependía de que palaras salieran de su boca._

—_Te matare…~3__—__le brinda su sonrisa envenenada que logra asustar a la mayoría, pero que en esta ocasión logra que el tipo le golpe la cara encolerizado. Pudo sentir como la carne de su boca se rompía por la potencia del golpe, las imágenes de ella haciendo lo mismo con sus nudillos cuchilla se le vino a la cabeza y pensó que ser golpeada a puño limpio no era tan malo._

—_Pareciera que disfrutas de esto__—__la boca de la chica sangraba muy profundamente, de las comisuras de su boca pendían hilitos de sangre que le encogieron el estómago, trataba de levantarse y usar sus cuchillas para defenderse del tipo pero una patada en las costillas hizo que se encogiera de dolor__—__ser asesina, arrebatarle la vida a otras personas…__—__hablaba con repudio en sus palabras__—__una mujer dedicándose a eso…no puedo soportarlo__—__la empujo contra el suelo y coloco su pie sobre la garganta expuesta, sin recibir algún tipo de resistencia__—__personas como tú que asesinan con una sonrisa…no mereces seguir existiendo…_

—_No conoces a Isuke…deja de hablar de esa forma…me produce nauseas__—__en un movimiento que ninguno de los dos esperaba, la chica apuñalo la rodilla del hombre con su mano izquierda, quien inmediatamente retiro su pie dejándola respirar y tomar una decisión "Elije el mejor momento para atacar, elije el mejor momento para huir, siempre se puede terminar en otro momento el trabajo", su madre traía una mirada serena cuando le dio esa lección, mientras el conducía a una velocidad vertiginosa, ella a sus 13 escasos años de edad solo podía entender que mamá estaba escapando, algo inaudito para sus infantes ojos, pero necesario como el aire en el presente mientras sostenía aun su nudillo-navaja incrustado. _

_El hombre no la pensaba dejar ir sin más, de un solo movimiento, que a la vista de Isuke presumía muchos años de entrenamiento, saco una de sus tonfas y golpeo directo a su muñeca, no sintió nada__, sólo dejo de sentir fuerza en su mano y se alejó un metro y medio de su adversario. Su mano la sentía desnuda sin sus nudillos, desnuda y bañada de sangre, sangre ajena, siempre sangre ajena._

_El hombre tras de sí gruñía de dolor pero sin aullar o chillar como una nena, admirable de su parte, después de todo, tenía un arma punzo cortante justo entre el hueso que une ambas partes de su pierna; mamá le había enseñado bien, justo en la parte donde mayor dolor y daño puedes hacerle a la persona, al punto de que no pueda moverse sin llegar a desmayarse._

_Entró en la primera puerta que encontró, era un cuarto con muchas cajas y gabinetes, oscuro salvo por la pequeña luz que entraba por una ventana alargada. Busco otra puerta pero era la única, quería un escape, la ventana no era una opción, muy angosta para que su cuerpo saliera y muy alta fuera de su alcance, pensó en esconderse en alguna caja pero el tipo sabía que estaba allí, si él no podía con ella mandaría a quien sí pudiera._

_Su mente se aceleraba con desesperación, escaneo la habitación hasta posar la mirada en algo cerca del suelo, no era elegante, es más ni siquiera era algo que alguna vez considerara, ni en las peores situaciones._

Ahora se encontraba arrastrándose como gusano, tratando de ignorar las constantes quejas de dolor de su cuerpo, cada golpe le dolía, el tobillo la estaba matando y su cabeza daba cada vez más vueltas. Otro túnel en vertical, como los odiaba, coloco ambas rodillas contra una pared y se empujó lo más posible contra la segunda pared, fue resbalando hasta caer con un sonido pesado. Todo allí dentro estaba en oscuridad y silencio, le traía un desagradable trago de miedo el saberse dentro de ese lugar, estrecho y con apenas espacio para respirar, todo su cuerpo golpeado y bañado en sudor.

Se detuvo un instante, tirándose en ese lugar tan asfixiante y caluroso, sentía que se ahogaba. Alza un poco la vista y puede distinguir una rendija por la cual se escucha uno que otro auto solitario pasando por la calle a lo lejos y el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas.

—Genial…—dijo amargamente mientras continuaba su penosa huida. Empujó la rendija pero esta no se movía, estaba muy bien asegurada, trato de introducir su única cuchilla pero no consiguió más que perder la navaja, quebrándola y provocándole un corte en la mejilla. Su última opción era empujar; apoyo el antebrazo con una mueca de dolor y con el brazo y hombro derecho empezó a golpear y empujar, una y otra vez, tenía ahora otro dolor pulsante pero quería escapar de allí, continuo hasta que la rendija cedió contra su fuerza y callo pesada al otro lado, al igual que la chica—joder…—murmuro con dolor en el suelo, la noche se le antojaba fría luego de salir de ese lugar.

Sus pasos eran pesados, al llegar a la reja por la que entro aventó su ultimo objeto que tiempo antes se había guardado, una pequeña bomba de bolsillo, los guardias saltaron a resguardarse y ella emprendió la retirada cojeando.

Penoso, asqueroso y lleno de mierda, así era como sentía su escape. Salió de entre los árboles y al cruzar la calle ya estaba medio inconsciente, lo último que recuerda es una punzada en su cabeza y luego…nada.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*X*x*x*x*x*X*x*x*x*

¿Qué hacia allí? Sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y desperdiciando horas de sueño observando la construcción, el hombre que la contrató se llevaba bien con ella, le dijo que cuando necesitara nuevamente trabajadores se lo haría saber de inmediato.

Un trabajo sí, pero no el dinero necesario en el tiempo necesario. Necesitaba dinero ya y sabía a quién recurrir a esa hora…no le agradaba la idea, cuando entro a Myōjō se dijo que ese sería el último asesinato, el último aliento que arrancaría de alguien.

Se encamino por un callejón de mala muerte a donde conseguía trabajo "fácil" y de buena paga antes de la constructora.

—Uff…que mal asunto…

*x*x*x*x*x*x*X*x*x*x*x*X*x*x*x*

—Lo siento Haruki, pero no tenemos ningún trabajo para ti…

El hombre le sonreía en la penumbra con un puro en la boca, no podía ver sus ojos, sólo el brillo del abanó encendido que despedía un olor asqueroso, parecido al excremento de ganado cuando se quema. "Sus ojos ni siquiera tienen brillo" pensó.

—Sólo necesito esta cantidad Kato—le extendió un papel al hombre con la cantidad escrita, cuido no rosar ni un poco la piel del hombre, si lo tocaba, pelearía contra el impulso de limpiarse en sus pantalones.

—Es una cantidad fuerte. Más de ¥500,000

—Necesito un trabajo que pueda darme esa cantidad lo antes posible.

—No tengo trabajo que te de esa cantidad. Ninguna cantidad aproximada—el rostro de nuestra chica no mostraba su típica sonrisa, se encontraba inexpresivo, no mostraba sentir alguno, luego de su primer "trabajo" dejo de sonreír en ese bajo y oscuro lugar; a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar juntar las cejas en señal de tristeza y agachar la cabeza—pero un préstamo…es otro asunto…

El hombre tenía dinero de sobra para prestar, a él llegaban los hombres desesperados que se dejaban engañar con su sonrisa amistosa, ignorando ese olor a excremento quemado, clara señal de estar sentado frente a un prestamista del diablo. Todo iba bien, en apariencia, recibían su dinero y no sabían de Kato por el lapso en que tenían acordado, pero sin previo aviso, al día siguiente en que el plazo de la deuda expiraba y se atrasaban con el pago, el Kato con sonrisa amistosa enviaba hombres a romper huesos, los necesarios para que quedara clara la lección, pero no para matarte, a Kato le molestaba cuando mataban al hombre por accidente. "Un cadáver no paga deudas".

Los trabajos de Kato, generalmente eran de ese tipo, romper un par de huesos y volver a casa, pero ella no tuvo esa suerte cuando llego allí, a ella le toco asesinar a un mal cliente que hizo enojar a Kato, le toco perseguirlo y asesinarlo. Ella pudo sentir el miedo de ese hombre cuando quedo acorralado, no hay nada peor que ser asesinado por dinero. Irónico, ella estaba allí para asesinar por dinero.

—Ya conozco como van esos asuntos Kato, si llego a aceptar ese dinero, los intereses serán los que enviaran a tus hombres a romperme los huesos.

—Haruki, Haruki, Haruki…me duele que pienses así de mi—se levantó de su silla, todo su prominente vientre temblaba a cada paso, siempre le daba asco ver eso, también su cabello, asqueroso y sin lavar, de apariencia grasienta—confía en mí…—colocó sus sudorosas manazas en sus hombros y en ese punto ella quería hacer arcadas, el olor a podrido pestilente invadía al hombre, se sacudió sus manos de en sima con un movimiento de hombros—muy bien, entonces hagamos esto...—dejo caer una chequera en la mesa, le faltaban ya muchos cheques—escribe la cantidad y te doy…dos semanas para que me entregues el 20% de tu deuda, más el 5% del total. Considera que te estoy prestando buen dinero y con el interés más bajo que puedo ofrecerte.

Lo considero por un minuto mientras observaba distante la chequera frente a ella, no podía pedir la suma total de sus deudas, 10 días no le bastarían para conseguir el 20% más el maldito interés que le pedía Kato, pero quizás si bajaba un poco la cantidad podría pagar a tiempo. Se decidio por colocar únicamente la cantidad de la operación y medicinas, al terminar de rellenar el cheque alzó la vista al hombre tras ella.

"Lo que más importa es la operación de mamá, pagado eso lo demás puedo…arreglarlo" miró la sonrisa asquerosa de Kato y pudo ver claramente como era su situación…desesperada "de alguna manera"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*X*x*x*x*x*X*x*x*x*

El papel dentro del bolsillo de su chaleco se humedecía con el sudor de sus palmas, no le gustaba tocarlo, sentía que era algo sucio, contrario a la imagen del papel blanco azulado, sin mancha alguna. No podía esperar por entregar el cheque a su hermano, el jamás hacia pregunta en cuanto a donde sacaba el dinero, sabía que en su situación no podían ponerse quisquillosos de donde trabajaba su hermana, quizás sospechara algo o no, no lo sabía, siempre que le preguntaban ella mentía o solo sonreía y les decía que no se preocuparan y le dejaran todo a ella.

Además, no podría soportar la mirada de la oficinista del hospital, sonriente mientras aceptaba el papel que a ojos de Haruki, parecía manchado de sangre, grasa, sudor y quien sabe que otros fluidos se derramaron para crear esos fondos que el hospital cobraba.

El callejón por el que caminaba estaba desierto, eran calles mal construidas, ningún auto podía pasar sin el miedo del conductor de rayar la carrocería, angostas, mal niveladas, con baches, pero le traían algo de tranquilidad, esas sombras de los pocos árboles junto con la que proyectaban las casa/apartamento del lugar. Era un barrio marginado gracias a las construcciones que se situaban en un mejor lugar, dejando atrapado al pequeño barrio entre muros de ladrillo y arboledas.

—Es algo tarde, con un poco de suerte sólo Sabu-kun se habrá dado cuenta que salí—la imagen de la mesa volcada la hizo sonreír avergonzada consigo misma por su arranque de frustración—menos mal que agarre esos papeles—acaricio su bolsillo trasero con las tres enormes cuentas que lo hacían ver algo tieso.

Al fin salió a la calle principal, camino por la banqueta y se detuvo un momento frente a la constructora. El lugar representaba un trabajo honesto y decente, bueno para ella; con un suspiro emprendió nuevamente el camino a su hogar, ser una buena persona era algo complicado para ella, teniendo tantos problemas y eso.

Pasó lentamente frente al edificio de esa mañana, recordó el pocky que se le había partido a la mitad, inspecciono el suelo con la luz que le ofrecía una farola de la calle que titilaba, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento, lo encontró aun intacto, la parte achocolatada estaba un poco inclinada a la derecha, se agacho a recogerlo y lo examino un poco, la probabilidad de encontrar ese pedacito de pan con chocolate sin pisar o patear era mínima, pero encontrar una gota de sangre justo donde el pocky apuntaba lo era aún más.

—Raro…—se guardó el pedazo de pocky en el bolsillo y cruzo la calle impulsada por la curiosidad.

A ojos de un peatón nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero ella había hecho varías limpiezas de luchas o asesinato en el pasado, sabía que buscar; el tronco de un árbol tenía una pequeña abolladura, como de nudillos hechos de metal, era casi imperceptible, el muro tenía un poco de sangre seca que no podía distinguirse muy bien en el ladrillo rojo, por último a unos metros, casi llegando al final de la calle, un bulto en la oscuridad.

—Con que de eso se trataba…me lo suponía—se acercó a paso lento observando a su alrededor con disimulo y agudizando el oído, no necesitaba que alguien llamara a la policía pensando en que tenía algo que ver en ese asunto.

Se acercó hasta quedar a un metro, no veía sangre, una buena señal entrecerró un poco los ojos, estaba muy oscuro pero algo le parecía familiar en la silueta oscura del suelo. Se acuclillo a lado del cuerpo y pudo apreciar ciertos rasgos como esas caderas y cintura estrecha sin ropa en sima, el cabello largo, los atributos delanteros que sobresalían aun siendo aplastados. Se daba una idea de quien podría ser; tomó entre el pulgar e índice el cabello que cubría el rostro y pudo ver a la chica. Frente a ella se hallaba tendida la que solía ser su compañera de clases y de habitación, sangrando de su boca y algún lado de su cara, magullada en varias partes de su cuerpo.

— ¿Isuke-sama?—dijo en tono confuso. Se inclinó un poco más a la chica y le toco la mejilla con un dedo, su cara se contrajo y dejo escapar un pequeño quejido—así que sobreviviste a la clase ¿eh?—observó detenidamente el cuerpo tratando de encontrar alguna herida significativa— ¿Te metiste en una buena, Isuke-sama? Jeje parece que no has cambiado desde la academia—sonreía como si hablara con ella pero al segundo siguiente la sonrisa desapareció— ¿Qué debo hacer contigo?... no puedo llamar una ambulancia o la policía, eso te molestaría ¿Verdad? No conozco tu casa y tampoco puedo llevarte a la mía, estoy pasando por un mal momento económico, ¿sabes?—se levantó y sonrió—y además…eres alguien peligrosa, no puedo arriesgarme a que estés cerca de mis hermanos—la idea de irse ya empezaba a nacer en su mente cuando la vibración que iba al mismo ritmo del timbre de un celular rompió la tranquilidad sofocante de aquella noche. El molesto ruido venia de los bolsillos de Isuke— ¿Tú celular? ¿Te molesta si contesto?— se agacho nuevamente y empezó a rebuscar entre sus ropas, cada bolsillo o lugar donde podría estar el celular, sus dedos traviesos no olvidaron aprovechar la oportunidad y se deslizaron lentamente, suaves pero firmes por su cintura, espalda baja e inicio de sus caderas, muy suave, le gustaba el tacto sobre esa piel lechosa empapada de sudor.

—Aquí está—finalmente encontró el aparato, para su buena suerte, dentro de uno de los bolsillos traseros; al sacarlo vio que en la pantalla en letras brillantes la palabra "MAMÁ"—Ah…hola, Sagae Haruki al habla—dijo con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué pasó con mi hija? ¿Dónde está?—se escuchó una voz masculina y Haruki miró la pantalla en confucion, ¿no era acaso el número de su mamá? Supuso que debía tratarse se du papá.

—Le repito, soy Sagae Haruki, fui compañera de su hija en la escuela Myōjō, en cuanto a ella…—miro el cuerpo de Isuke a sus espaldas—se encuentra aquí, pero algo indispuesta. Parece ser que la golpearon y ella termino inconsciente aquí mismo. No parece que haya sido cerca de aquí la pelea, quizás ella escapo o algo parecido. Es lo que creo.

La persona del otro lado de la línea se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, en los cuales Haruki solo pudo contener la respiración, todo el asunto la ponía nerviosa.

—Ya veo—dijo y exhalo—…escucha…Haruki, are algo que quizás me arrepienta, necesito pedirte que hagas algo, por mí y por mi hija, quizás te parezca demasiado pero es necesario.

Haruki volteo a mirar el cuerpo de Isuke, deteniendo la vista en ella, viéndola como si no la hubiese realmente visto cuando la encontró. Supo al instante lo que el hombre iba a pedirle.

— ¿Quiere que me lleve y cuide de su hija?—lo dijo en tono de pregunta pero en su mente era una afirmación.

—Sí, eso mismo—Haruki volvió a acuclillarse a lado de Isuke, le quito el cabello que se le pegaba a su cara y noto los moretones de su mejilla, quería ayudar, claro, pero el estado en que estaba Isuke le asustaba, se preguntaba quién o quienes la habían dejado así, sentía miedo por sus hermanos, llevarla con ella seguramente atraería los mismo problemas a su hogar y aun sobre eso ¿Podía confiar en que Isuke se comportaría? ¿Qué no lastimaría a sus hermanos?

—Ah…señor…yo no…

—Escucha chica, sé cómo debes sentirte en este momento. Hablar con un extraño que te pide un favor a mitad de la noche, resulta intimidante en un principio.

—No me siento intimidada, lo que siento es desconfianza. De usted y de su hija. ¡No sé en qué me estoy metiendo sólo con estar aquí!

—Un trabajo—dijo—tal parece que mi hija acepto un trabajo de un viejo gremio de asesinos, desconozco si mi hija tuvo éxito o no—sintió en la boca un sabor amargo, la chica desplomada en la acera podría haber matado a alguien esa misma noche "¿y quiere que la lleve a una casa con mis hermanos pequeños…?"—pero independientemente de eso, no puede ir a casa o a un hospital, conozco a esos inútiles, ellos no solicitan la ayuda de otros asesinos y si lo hacen, los eliminan tomando el crédito, ha pasado un tiempo en que no se ha visto movimientos de ese tipo, pero no quiero confiarme, en el estado en que se encuentra mi hija, no podrá defenderse y mucho menos escapar de ellos…

—Entiendo lo que dice, pero no esperara que yo…

—Sí, sí lo espero. Isuke me hablo un poco sobre ti y tengo conciencia de lo que necesitas—Haruki se sorprendió de lo que había escuchado, la chica orgullosa y de carácter imposible la había mencionado, pero la sorpresa se esfumo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a decir—su situación financiera es inestable, o ella menciono que lo era cuando entro a Myōjō, Sagae Haruki, familia de 11 integrantes, imagino que debe ser difícil ser la única que brinda sustento a una familia con tantas necesidades—sintió rabia por un instante. Las palabras del hombre eran duras y venían implícita la manipulación, "de tal palo tal astilla" pensó con el ceño fruncido mirando a la chica en el suelo.

— ¿Qué tan peligrosa es la situación?—dijo bruscamente—Isuke no parecía inexperta ni débil cuando la conocí. No estoy dispuesta a cargar con peligros ajenos cuando mi familia se encuentra en el medio. Su hija tiene un porte asesino, mi familia no tiene idea de mis trabajos y quiero que sigan así.

—Es un gran peligro—aceptó— por lo mismo me encargare yo personalmente. No le pasara nada a usted o su familia si es cuidadosa y se va, ahora mismo, antes de que la vean. En cuanto a mi hija, no podrá hacer nada a nadie en su estado. Dígale que yo le ordeno quedarse allí, controlarse o mamá se enojara mucho con ella—el tono envenenado de voz era igualito al que le había oído a Isuke en sus días de academia, "que suerte tienes, Isuke-sama, parecerse tanto a tu padre… ¿o debo decir madre? Él se llamó a si mismo mamá…"

—Uff…ya, pero señor tal como dijo…

—Escuche Haruki—el tipo le leyó la mente—la suma que estoy dispuesto a pagarle es muy generosa…—trago la saliva en seco, esa cantidad era suficiente para las deudas que le hacían falta y alimentar como nunca a sus hermanos, el detalle era que se dividía en meses, tendría que conseguir un trabajo pero eso vendría después, con el primer pago el asunto del casero quedaría zanjado por un tiempo—Usted es la única a la que puedo pedir ayuda en estos momentos. Confío en usted sólo por corazonada. Por favor, ayude a mi hija.

Haruki puso todo en balanza. La amenaza de peligro era evidente y al mismo tiempo el dinero era necesario, no había ninguna manera de conseguir tanto en tan poco tiempo, y sin embargo, frente a ella aparecía una oportunidad con la forma de una adolecente golpeada. Eso y la súplica de quien antes hablaba orgulloso la convencieron.

—Muy bien, acepto.

—Gracias—dijo el hombre con alivio—rápido, llévatela de allí. Volveré a llamar pronto. Mañana al medio día, mantén apagado el celular mientras tanto.

Colgó y apagó el aparato, le saco el chip y la batería y las guardo en el bolsillo. Se acercó al cuerpo de Isuke y la coloco sobre su espalda, le sujeto las piernas, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para que no callera.

—Vamos a casa, Isuke-sama—dijo con una sonrisa y le puso el pocky que había recogido en la boca. Era lo único que quedaba. Así empezó su carrera a mitad de la noche.

**N/DamyDark: ¿Qué les parece? A mí me encanto, uno de los más largos pero creo de los mejores, o al menos hasta el momento, déjenme les digo que mucho de todo este trabajo no podría haber sido escrito de no ser por la ayuda de un compañero amigo mío, quien con toda la paciencia del mundo corrigió, sugirió y me ayudo, incluso sin intención me brindo algunas ideas. Ahora serán dos personas trabajando en este fic.**

**N/Alex "El grande": primero que nada, pido disculpas, si hay algo aquí que arruino el producto es culpa mía, no sean muy duros con ella, término golpeándome por varias ideas descabelladas y un poco eróticas que se me ocurrían pero por alguna razón le encantaron las que di enserio… aguafiestas. Segundo, no fui nada paciente, recuerdo que hubo discusiones y gritos de ambas partes por nimiedades, que agresiva fue con mi persona. Tercero. No trabajen con ella, los timara, me uso como fuente de ideas porque créanme que daba ideas incluso sin querer, me siento ultrajado *Llora internamente. Cuarto. Exceptuando el primer punto los demás vienen cargados con un toque de broma y un toque de realidad, lo que finalmente y de verdad puedo decir es que espero lo disfruten tanto como ella escribiéndolo y como yo dando ideas. O un último punto. Si no fue lo que esperaban siéntanse libres de decirlo y ella me correrá. GG.**

**N/DamyDark: I´ll kill you…*sonríe mientras le jala una mejilla. ¿A quién le dices que te golpeo? Quejica*soltándolo de golpe. Pero bueno, luego de usar/trabajar con este *señala a su espalda, el fic quedara mejor y con diferentes toques. Ya lo verán. Siéntanse libres de comentar y nos vemos en la próxima. *se despide con una sonrisa.**

**N/Alex "El grande": díganme que no parece que me está apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza, díganmelo. Bueno. Me despido… de nuevo. Si no fue mi idea. Ojala me pagaran por esto…. O esperen! Si lo hace. Creo que pediré un aumento.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nueva integrante

Flotaba en una bruma espesa y oscura, sin ningún tipo de textura, forma o apariencia, un momento en que su mente se encontraba completamente alejada y ajena a su cuerpo. No se sentía del todo a sí misma, sabía que tenía un cuerpo pero no lo encontraba, peleo contra la niebla algodonosa hasta encontrar sus ojos y oídos, tratando de conectarse igual a su boca.

—Sé que al principio será incomodo convivir con tanta…—"_¿Dónde…estoy…?"_ se preguntó, no podía ubicarse, todo se movía de una manera antinatural, todo iba arriba y abajo—en las mañanas se está tranquilo, es cuando la mayoría va a la escuela…—"_me estoy…moviendo…" _busca la palabra pero su mente estaba confusa y algo palpitaba en alguna parte "_cemento…me muevo por el suelo…se escucha algo…"_—Saburo es el último en llegar a casa, es raro cuando regreso y no se encuentra—"_esa es una voz…alguien está…hablando" __—_todos te agradaran, será algo nuevo oh…y espero que te lleves bien con ellos, no quisiera llegar a casa y ver que lastimaste a alguin—"_Alguien me esta…cargando" _encontró el musculo que controlaba el cuello y giro un poco la cabeza, el miedo le saco por un momento el aire cuando sus ojos captaron el color rojo "_cabello rojo…pelirrojo…no, no es el guardián…este es más…largo"__—_Aunque ¿sabes? No sé cómo irán a reaccionar, son buenos chicos pero me preocupa…jeje será como llevar un cachorro a casa, sin ofender Inu-kai, jeje.

—…Idiota…—con ello volvió a dormirse, estaba cansada.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

— ¿Cómo are esto?—miraba la puerta de su hogar y seguidamente a la chica en su espalda; su hombro se había manchado de un poco de sangre y no lograba sujetar del todo bien a la chica, se resbalaba de sus manos a causa del sudor. El pocky seguía sin comer pero sin caer de su boca.

—Bueno…un trabajo es un trabajo…—abrió con cuidado, cuidando que no se cayeran las llaves, hacia malabares entre su peso y el peso muerto en su espalda, cuidando que no resbalara o se inclinase a algún lado. Se quitó las zapatillas deportivas y cerró la puerta; quizás le hubiera resultado mejor no hacerlo en ese orden, porque cuando cerro, el borde de la puerta pego con su pie, usó una mano para sobárselo y la chica en su espalda se inclinó de ese lado, lo cual hizo que se desnivelara el precario equilibrio que habían mantenido camino a casa, se inclinan a la derecha para evitar que la nueva inquilina se consiga otro golpe con el suelo del lugar, cosa que solo funciono a medias, alcanzo a golpearse con un mueble viejo que guardaba libros, objetos de algún valor sentimental y tenía encima fotos de la familia; el golpe fue suficiente para que los retratos cayeran al suelo y algunas cosas se desacomodaran pero sirvió para que volviera a controlar el cuerpo inconsciente de su espalda, se golpeó en el pie con la pata de la mesa y entre maldiciones llevo a la chica a su habitación—Mierda, mierda, mierda—murmuraba bajito.

Tomo a la chica en brazos con facilidad y la recostó en medio de su cama aun sin hacer. Pensar que apenas esta mañana había iniciado con normalidad, despertarse algo tarde, correr a la ducha, meter de a dos o tres en la ducha para que les diera tiempo y ahorrasen agua, el típico perro que la perseguía por cuatro o cinco cuadras. "_Y ahora tengo una asesina a sueldo en mi cama sin hacer de la mañana…las vueltas que da la vida." _Pensó viendo el rostro manchado de sangre seca y suciedad.

— ¿Haruki?—la voz de su hermano provenía del sillón, corrió a la puerta corrediza y la cerro tras de sí antes que la luz de una lámpara iluminara a la chica tendida— ¿Dónde estabas? Escuchamos ruidos en la sala, al salir no estabas. Los chicos se asustaron al pensar que algo te había pasado. Fuyuka los mandó a dormir luego que se tranquilizaran— su hermano igual había estado preocupado, lo decía en su forma de actuar y hablar.

—Je je ¿Y dejarlos solos? Eso nunca—relajo un poco su postura al pensar en el susto que debieron pasar sus hermanos.

—Entonces ¿A dónde fuiste?—allí estaba esa pregunta que tanto quería evitar, pero era mejor contarle primero a Saburo, era casi el segundo o tercero al mando de esa casa, el más responsable y con un futuro prometedor, buscando llegar a ser un doctor, movido por la condición en la que se encontraba su madre.

— ¿A dónde fui? Pues…podría decirse que a encontrar un trabajo…pero creo que el trabajo me encontró a mi jeje—ya que, ocurriría tarde o temprano.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

—Así que…cuidar de ¿ella?—notó que el chico trago grueso, traía en las manos un recipiente con algo de agua.

—Exactamente—elimino el exceso de agua del paño y lo fue pasando suavemente por el rostro de la chica, limpiando la sangre seca de su boca y la herida en su cabeza "_Te dejaron muy mal…" _ver a la chica a la luz de la lámpara le hacía apreciar los moretones que comenzaban a formarse.

— ¿Quién es?—se agacho al otro lado de la cama, observando con detalle los movimientos de su hermana mayor.

—Inukai Isuke, compartimos habitación en la escuela a la que asistí, hace tres meses, ¿lo recuerdas?—luego de acabar con su rostro continuo con sus manos, quito los únicos nudillos que le quedaban y se lo guardó por precaución, cosa que no paso por alto los ojos de su hermano pero luego le inventaría una historia; Saburo se preguntaba por qué una chica como esta traería un arma, pero la pregunta se quedó en su boca cuando noto la mano izquierda: el guante de cuero que usaba la chica parecía apretar demasiado la mano.

—Parece que tiene la mano falseada, esta morada e hinchada.

—Eso parece, pero la chaqueta no me deja ver bien—llevo sus manos hacia el medallón de la chaqueta con la intensión de bajarla y quitar la prenda, pero una mano tan grande como la suya la detuvo, alzo la vista a su hermano y lo vio tragando grueso, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡No puedes quitarle la ropa!

— ¿Entonces dejo que empeore la lesión? No molestes Sabu-kun, mejor ayúdame quitándole las botas.

—Haruki, no creo que debas hacer eso, Inukai-san esta inconsciente y sería una ofensa a su…—antes que terminara con su discurso ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación.

—Quédate afuera hasta que termine.

El joven soltó un suspiro, lo mejor sería dejárselo a su hermana, era una chica después de todo. Escucho como su hermana bajaba el cierre y el sonido de la chaqueta al caer al suelo, trato de imaginar que abría bajo esa chaqueta y pronto se encontraba sonrojado. A simple vista era una mujer hermosa y atrayente, verla en la cama con esa ropa tan relevadora dejaba poco a la imaginación… la chica no era terrenal. Escucho una bota y otras prendas caer, lo que capturo su curiosidad.

— ¿Ya puedo entrar?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver a nuestra invitada en paños menores?

— ¡Claro que no! —sentía su cara muy caliente con ese comentario.

—Je, sólo bromeaba, puedes pasar.

Entro al cuarto a paso lento, tratando de mantener la calma que lo caracterizaba, abrió un poco los labios y trago un poco de saliva, sobre sábanas blancas, una hermosa chica en ropa interior dormía sin nada que afectara sus sueños, apenas tapada con las mismas sabanas, pero eso no le quitaba en nada lo sensual sino todo lo contrario. La chica parecía un ángel dormido. Se cubrió la cara sonrojada y se encamino a fuera de la habitación. A Haruki le extrañaba la manera tan rara de comportarse de su hermano pero le era irrelevante, en ese instante tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a tallar la muñeca, vio que Isuke hacía una mueca pero no se despertaba, camino a su cajón y busco un bote escondido entre sus ropas, ungüento para heridas y contusiones, no olía muy bien pero le ayudo mucho para no tener cicatrices. Regreso y volvió a tallar su muñeca, al acabar continuo con sus brazos ahora desnudos. Los moretones se esparcían por todo el cuerpo, su labio inferior estaba hinchado y rojo. Allí seguía el pocky, lo tomo de su boca y unto un poco de la pomada con sus dedos, cuidando de no dejar ningún moretón sin cubrir; cuando regreso su hermano vio que traía gasas y alcohol para las heridas y algo de algodón.

—Gracias Sabu-kun—tomo las cosas que traía su hermano y le dejo el pocky en su boca luego de partir una parte.

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese pocky?

—Era mío, se lo di a Isuke-sama y se lo acabo de quitar para sanar sus labios—lo dijo como si hablara del clima mientras chupaba el chocolate, su hermano vio sonrojado el pocky de su boca.

—Tiene falseado el talón—miro a donde su hermano y vio que tenía razón, el pie se lo veía hinchado, seguramente a causa de usarlo a pesar de las quejas que le expresaba— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

—Lo mismo quiero saber—tallo con el ungüento y vendo bien el talón, paso la mano desde el tobillo hacia arriba, inspeccionando con minuciosidad el cuerpo, detuvo su avance en el torso, justo en el costado había un horrible y gran moretón, lo trato de igual forma que la muñeca y el tobillo y la arropo bien con las sabanas—Bien, vamos afuera, dejémosla descansar—toco la mejilla de la chica que tenía una pequeña gasa para un corte de la mejilla "_¿Quién demonios pudo dejarte así? ¿Podre contra esa persona si viene por ti?_"

— ¿No dormirás en tu habitación? Debes descansar, mañana aun debes trabajar.

— No, la pondría de mal humor despertar conmigo al lado y la constructora ya no me necesita.

—Entonces… ¿Iras con los demás?

—Jeje… más bien pensaba en—la mirada de ambos se puso sería y los músculos se tensionaron, veían los ojos del otro leyendo cada movimiento y pensamiento, la noche era tranquila, sin ruidos de ningún tipo que la perturbase— ¡…el sofá! —con eso la tranquilidad de la noche se rompió con dos hermanos aventándose al sofá al mismo tiempo, la fuerza y forcejeo de ambos los hizo caer y rodar hasta chocar contra una mesita con un florero, que se tambaleo hasta volcarse y tirar el agua sobre el chico—jajá eso te pasa por actuar así con tu—el jarrón rodo hasta caer en la cabeza de Haruki—hermana…

— ¿! Haruki onee-san!? —y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, aparecieron de a uno en uno sus demás hermanos. "_Mierda"._

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

El día iniciaba con normalidad, como cualquier otro fin de semana. Un agradable frescor mañanero inundaba la habitación, dándole batalla al calor del verano. Su cuerpo desatendido aquella mañana estaba empapado, al despertar, luchó, no sólo con el dolor que recorría desde sus piernas hasta sus brazos, sino también con la desagradable sensación del sudor salado y frio que la recorría, se sentía sucia y eso era un insulto para ella.

La luz que percibía desde bajo los parpados le era molesta, al abrirlos se supo en una habitación que no era la suya, especialmente por lo iluminada que estaba, una agradable iluminación natural entraba por la ventana que tenía una grieta del lado derecho, contrario a su habitación, esta siempre estaba a oscuras y con las cortinas corridas hasta la hora de la noche en que encendía la luz.

Observo cuanto le permitía su cuerpo y lo aturdido de su mente, el cuarto no era muy grande; en una esquina, una sesta para la ropa sucia delataba que la habitación debía pertenecer a alguna chica o chico, a medio entrar, había una camisa roja, boxers naranjas en el suelo, junto a shorts de mezclilla, sujetadores blancos, calcetines sucios, etc. "_¿Quién utilizaría…sujetadores con corazoncitos…?"_Pensó.

Justo alado, un modesto armario de madera, no demasiado grande, de echo era tres veces más pequeño que el que Isuke tenía en su propia habitación; una mesita algo desbalanceada junto a una silla que no combinaban entre sí, ni en el tallado como tampoco en el color del material, como si las hubiesen adquirido por separado. No había más que ver, salvo la mesita de noche a lado de ella, fuera de eso, nada cuadraba en ese lugar.

Lentamente fue levantándose, su cabeza daba vueltas y la sentía pesada, su muñeca daba punzadas de dolor para llamar su atención. Volvió a inspeccionar alrededor, buscando algo que le resultara sospechoso, pero no encontraba nada, no sentía amenaza alguna en esa habitación, "_tal vez pueda dormir un poco más"_ lentamente se recostó de lado, para tratar de alcanzar ese sueño que le pedía a gritos su cuerpo, luego de darle la espalda a la luz, pensó "_¿Por qué estoy en ropa interior?" _su poco pudor fue el último pensamiento consiente antes de ir a dormir.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Se encontraba soñando con aquel encuentro, era una pesadilla que le mostraba su caída una y otra vez, igual que una película a la que su subconsciente de daba reversa para torturarla. Aquellos ojos tranquilos que la hacía sentir inferior, que insulto, esa cara imperturbable que no la tomaban como una amenaza, denigrante, y aquel cabello que ardía como el fuego aun en medio de la oscuridad, desgraciado, aquel ser con aquellas características la había humillado y en su sueño lo revivía para su desgracia. Vio una y otra vez como golpeaba su muñeca dejándole sin fuerza en la mano, como su boca se partía con un puñetazo, el golpe que le dejo sin aliento, volvía a ver como aquel hombre barría el piso con ella.

Y entonces la nebulosa de los sueños comenzó a caer, la arena del hombre de los sueños se alejaba volando gracias al viento del mundo real. Atrapada entre los sueños y la realidad, empezó a sentir el roce de algo sobre su cuerpo, engullida por la penumbra del ensueño no sabía que estaba dormida, pero empezó a sentir caricias sobre ella.

—Tiene bien torneadas las piernas y muy suaves ¿será modelo o algo así? ¿Tú qué opinas Hayaka?

Manos sobre sus piernas…

—Su piel…e-es muy suave y clara…

Manos sobre sus brazos…

—Son tan grandes…

—y tan suaves…

—firmes…

—y atrayentes…

— ¡Son tan hermosos! Completamente diferentes a los pechos de nuestras hermanas.

¡Manos sobre sus...!

Todo su cuerpo era jugueteado sin que ella pudiera defenderse.

— ¡Akira, Arashi! ¡Dejen de tocar sus…! ¡Misuki, quita tus manos de sus piernas! ¡Yuki, Mei! ¡Por favor, dejen su cabello! ¡Hana, cuidado, su costado está muy golpeado! ¡Hayaka, su muñeca cuidado!

Poco a poco la penumbra se fue elevando, las caricias, que se le antojaban descuidadas y torpes como las de un infante, se sentían cada vez más reales, junto con el ruido y sentido de las voces, convirtiéndose todo en algo palpable y real que la golpeo en la cara.

—Ahh ¡La señorita ha despertado! —grito la niña que tenía sus pequeñas y tibias manos sobre la piel lisa de su estómago.

Varios pares de ojos, unos alegres y otros asustadizos, la recibieron en su despertar regalándole una sonrisa de bienvenida, pero lo que ella vio fue que muchas manitas tocaban su cuerpo apenas cubierto por su ropa interior, podía ver los daños en él pero de eso se encararía después, otros asuntos urgían en ese instante.

— ¡Quiten sus manos de Isuke!—la caja de pandora se había abierto y un demonio había despertado. El grito asusto a todos dentro del cuarto, que corrieron a refugiarse tras su hermano mayor.

—Se-señorita Isuke, tranquilícese por favor…podemos explicarle.

—Joh Isuke se tranquilizará…tan pronto corte las manos de esos mocosos ~3—dijo con un tono de voz cargado de dulzura.

La cara de todos se puso pálida, cualquiera puede escupir palabras cuando se está enojado, pero los ojos de esa chica era espeluznante, eran los de una fiera en plena caza. Situó su afilada visión en la mesita de noche esperando encontrar sus nidillos-cuchilla pero estos no estaban a la vista, "_no importa" _los ahogaría en la bañera.

Se levantó de golpe a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba eso, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cundo apoyo el pie. Los chicos dieron un salto hacia atrás provocando que sus espadas chocaran contra la pared, la sorpresa y el miedo recorrían sus caras en forma de sudor, aquella chica que lucía tan delicada y vulnerable se les acercaba lanzando amenazas de muerte contra ellos, peleando contra de las heridas de su cuerpo.

— ¡Señorita Inukai, vuelva a tumbarse por favor! Esta lastimada, necesita reposo.

—Se atrevieron a tocar algo inalcanzable para ustedes…los viciosos merecen ser castigados ~3—algo les sonaba la cara de esos chiquillos, pero no sabía de donde, oh bueno…Isuke conocía mucha gente viva y a otra tanta que lo estaba.

Los más pequeños y bribones tragaron saliva, los demás solo estaban muy nerviosos y asustados, su respiración agitada lo delataba, habían despertado al demonio y este se estaba manifestando frente a ellos.

El dolor en el cuerpo y su debilidad empezaba a nublar sus sentidos, su visión se ponía borrosa de a momentos, un instante veía a los niños y al otro sólo podía ver manchones de colores, unos pequeños y otros más grandes, contaba ocho en la habitación, sería difícil en su estado pero con algo de suerte los pequeños se petrificarían presos del pánico. Debía ir por el más grande primero, luego de eso los demás serían cada vez más fáciles.

Se acercó veloz hacia el mancho rojo que tenía enfrente y lo tomó por el cuello, alzándolo y apretando lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía. Su visión ahora era completamente borrosa, parpadeaba para aclararla pero de nada servía.

—Gah…señorita…—alcanzo a decir Saburo.

—Shh…sólo déjame llevarte a…—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta deslizándose, al voltear en aquella dirección su cuerpo quedo petrificado y el miedo se le instalo en el estómago. Frente a la puerta vio una silueta borrosa pero con la postura de quien la atormentaba en su pesadilla, era el guardia de seguridad, aquellos cabellos carmesí que ardían con intensidad fueron un golpe que la dejo en shock, su mano perdió fuerza hasta que soltó a Saburo que cayo hacia atrás tomando a bocanadas el aire que se le había negado.

La figura ardiente se acercó para arrodillarse junto a Saburo. Isuke dio un paso atrás asustada, ahora era ella la que sudaba frio.

—Tu invitada "cof" "cof" ha despertado "cof" "cof"—dijo Saburo.

Haruki levanto la mirada hacia su invitada, sabía que algo así podía pasar, esa chica no era de confianza y más temprano que tarde terminaría lastimando a alguien, la paga por aquel trabajo era generosa, pero no por ella aceptaría que su excompañera de cuarto le hiciera daño a ninguno de sus hermanos, se sentía estúpida por haber aceptado en primer lugar pero ya no podía hacer nada, esta situación debía controlarla ahora o se le saldría de las manos después.

La mirada de Isuke seguía borrosa pero podía sentir la ira en los ojos de quien tenía en frente. Vio como la figura se levantaba lentamente y ella dio otro paso atrás, el sudor humedecía su sostén y sus pantaletas, de haber sido de algún color claro, se hubiesen transparentado.

—Aléjate de mí—se desesperaba por ver con claridad a quien tenía enfrente.

—Le has hecho daño a mi hermano…eso es ser mal agradecido—dijo la figura, era la voz de una chica, le resultaba conocida—ni un perro sería tan ingrato—escupió la palabra perro con enfado.

Isuke reconoció la voz de su antigua compañera de cuarto, no era el guardia de cabellera rojiza, su visión la engaño; así la sorpresa remplazo al miedo e incluso algo de confianza se alojó en ella. Recupero el paso que había retrocedido y trato de golpearla sin mucho éxito, la chica de cabellera encendida la tomó por la muñeca y se la retorció a la espalda, empujándola para inmovilizarla contra la pared.

—Saburo, llévate a los chicos y por favor, que nadie entre—la mirada de su hermana era irreconocible y afilada, concentrada en lo que hacía, le dio miedo por un instante, tomo en brazos a las dos niñas más jóvenes y salió del cuarto seguido por sus hermanos.

La chica contra la pared tenía una mirada furibunda, no era su mejor día ni por asomo, recuperar el conocimiento en una habitación extraña luego de su fracaso en la misión, unos niños la despiertan tocándola donde nunca nadie había puesto antes sus manos y ahora para cerrar con broche de oro, estaba contra la pared por confundir a Haruki con el guardia del edificio.

—Suelta a Isuke…—movió su mano izquierda para separarse de la pared pero su muñeca envuelta en la venda le hizo aguantar un gemido de dolor—esos mocosos merecen morir como ratas por haber tocado el cuerpo de Isuke.

—Esos mocosos son mis hermanos y sabes que moriría por ellos—aplico más fuerza a la llave e Isuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar—cálmate Isuke-sama, no quiero lastimarte más—trato de calmarla al llamarla con el honorifico que acostumbraba en la academia, quizás de esa forma algo dentro de ella se moviese y la tranquilizase.

—Estás haciendo que Isuke repita las cosas y eso me molesta ¡Suelta a Isuke, idiota!

La mano de Haruki la atrapó por el cuello, apretándola tal y como ella le había hecho a su hermano. El agarre sólo hizo que forcejearan más, no era mucha su fuerza, pero trataba afanosamente de escapársele de las manos. No sabía que la movía a apretar su garganta, si en Myōjō le había agradado de alguna forma, sólo sabía que su sangre hervía por lo que hizo, la tenía bajo su techo y cuidado y la chica le pagaba atacando a sus hermanos, la pequeña Mei seguro y estaría aterrada; miraba el cabello rosa y sus dientes chirriaban, su mano apretaba pero ella trataba de mantener controlada su fuerza; se habían llevado relativamente bien e incluso admitía que en otras circunstancias le hubiese agradado hacer amistad con ella, entonces ¿Por qué la lastimaba si estaba tan débil? ¿Su forma de ser la incitaba a querer controlarla y enjaularla al menos físicamente tal y como ella?

Sus pensamientos trataban de darle respuesta a sus preguntas cuando noto con un poco de temor que el cuerpo de la chica había dejado de poner resistencia.

Se sentó en el suelo con la chica en brazos, y con una mano más gentil busco su pulso en su cuello, pudo respirar aliviada al encontrarlo, masajeo un poco la marca de dedos en el cuello de la chica, pensó que, de haber asesinado por accidente a Isuke, toda la cordura en la que había estado trabajando se hubiese ido por la basura.

—Menos mal…je…seguro estarás muy molesta conmigo cuando despiertes ¿No? ¿Isuke-sama?—le sonrió a la chica inconsciente y se levantó para acostarla con cuidado en la cama, noto lo mojada que tenía su ropa interior, seguramente por lo caluroso de ese atardecer pues aun tardaría un par de horas en refrescar, quizás debería quitársela, colocó una mano en la cadera de la chica, arriba del borde de sus pantaletas y una sensación de hormigueo en su columna le dijo que mejor esperara a que despertara—no te enojes mucho conmigo, por favor.

Deslizo lento la puerta y suspiro cuando esta se cerró, el asunto se le había complicado en un instante, esa mujer despertaría y no habría poder humano que la calmase, salvo quizás su padre, pero en la llamada del medio día le dijo que volvería a llamar más tarde para saber de su hija, pero no tenía idea de cuando era "más tarde". Por suerte sería a su celular. Le había dado su número y el hombre le entrego la clave de la cuenta bancaria donde depositaría el primer pago. Todo estuviera marchando sobre ruedas de no ser por la desobediencia de algunos Sagaes.

— ¿Por qué tuvieron que meterse a mi habitación?—se rasco la maraña de cabello rojizo.

— ¿Estas bien onee-sam? Escuche todo el jaleo.

—Ha, está controlada, ya volvió a dormir.

—Lamento si se me escaparon, pensé que les había quedado claro que no debían entrar.

—Descuida Fuyuka, no fue tu culpa, no debí salir con Isuke aquí.

—La chica Inukai Isuke… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—No lo sé, no se descontrola sin razón, pero sospecho por lo que dijo que algo hicieron esos chiquillos—se encamino a la segunda habitación a paso silencioso y al abrir la puerta ocho Sagaes, chicos y grandes, cayeron en pila por el pasillo—mira Fuyuka, creo que encontré a los culpables. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?—les reprendió.

—Haruki…yo…yo…

—No hables Saburo, no creo que tengas nada que ver en esto—se agacho para levantar suavemente la barbilla de su hermano, allí en su cuello estaba la marca de una mano, roja— ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, descuida, la señorita Inukai no iba a lastimarme de verdad, sólo estaba muy muy molesta de que todos la tocaran—la inocencia de su hermano solo confirmaba más las cosas, debía controlar a Isuke, ella lo estaba estrangulando sin miramientos ¿qué hubiera ocurrido de no llegar a tiempo? No quería pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Dices que la tocaron.

—Uff fue algo así como nuestra culpa—dijeron un par de voces—no pudimos dormir en toda la noche, queríamos conocer a la nueva Sagae—"_¿Nueva Sagae? ¿¡Qué…!?"—_así que planeábamos entrar por la mañana y conocerla, pero frente a la puerta estaban Mei y Yuki jugando, pensamos que si no hacían ruido podríamos entrar los cuatro, pero nos escuchó Hana, que iba a delatarnos con Fuyuka-neesam, así que le dijimos que fuera con nosotros luego de la comida mientras Fuyuka-neesam lavaba los platos, pero la muy chismosa se lo contó a Misuki que no deja que se le despegue Hayaka-neechan y Saburo lo escucho pues estaba acostado en el sofá.

—Y ¿cómo pudieron planear eso en esta casa?

—Fu-fue a lo largo del día, pensábamos que si era o no co-correcto entrar, porque Ha-Ha…

—Porque Haruki dijo que no entráramos y con qué razón, esa chica tiene un feo despertar.

"_Estos chicos no tiene idea" _pensó tocándose la cabeza.

—Ok, eso explica cómo acabaron todos dentro de mi habitación pero ¿¡Por qué la estaban tocando!?

—Ah…fue algo…—dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Curioso…—termino el otro.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Díganme su excusa pequeños demonios.

—Mei empezó—dijeron a sorpresa de Haruki, siempre habían tenido especial cariño a la pequeña, la protegían cuanto podían como buenos hermanos mayores, era uno de sus principios y de sus demás hermanos y hermanas, la familia siempre estará allí para apoyarte. Pero otro de sus principios era no mentir, algo difícil para Haruki.

— ¿Mei?—miro a la más pequeña tras las piernas de su hermano mayor, traía la mirada baja y asustadiza. Sus pálidas mejillas se habían tornado del color rojizo de una cereza, como si vieran un par de dulces colorados en vez de sus cachetes. Saburo volteo a ver a su hermana, puso una mano sobre su cabeza para infundirle valor de hablar.

—Vamos Mei—sonrió, que difícil era que su hermanita hablara—cuéntale a Haruki lo que pasó.

La pequeña estaba al borde del llanto pero las palabras de su querido hermano le permitieron dar un paso adelante y hablar.

—Yo…yo…lo siento—comenzó con la voz muy queda—al entrar a la habitación de Haruki-onechan vi a la señorita Isuke y cuando vi…su cabello…se le veía tan suave. No pude evitar tocarlo y…luego Yuki también lo estaba tocando.

—Ya veo, entraste y acariciaste su cabello, eso no es malo Mei—Haruki volteo a mirar con reproche a los gemelos junto a sus hermanas Misuki y Hana, si alguien era responsable de la perversión acontecida contra Isuke, eran los huracanes de la familia. La mirada reprobatoria de su hermana les hizo dar un salto.

—Así que fueron ustedes, debí saberlo y lo que es peor, intentaron culpar a Mei.

—Ahhh… ¡ahh!—dijeron al unísono.

—No, no es lo que parece—dijo Akira.

—Bueno, quizás sí…—dijo Arashi.

—Comiencen a hablar—dijo Haruki con la mirada puesta en el cerebro de toda la perversión, su hermana daba miedo cuando se enojaba con ellos, miraron a sus hermanas buscando apoyo pero ambas miraban a otro lado, todas miraban a otro lado. "_Traidoras"._

—Está bien—dijo Akira rindiéndose, vaya que podía contar con su familia—entramos en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad.

—Sentíamos mucha curiosidad y en nuestra imaginación ya teníamos una imagen de la señorita…—dijo Arashi.

—Lo hicimos para asegurarnos que estaba bien—interrumpió Akira, se complementaban a la perfección, como el pan y la mantequilla—habíamos escuchado también a Saburo hablarle a Fuyuka-neesam de la condición de la señorita y queríamos ver si podíamos ayudar.

— ¿¡Y por eso le daban masaje a sus atributos!?—su hermano generalmente calmo los tomo a ambos en una llave a su cuello.

—No me sorprende que este tan molesta…uff ¿Misuki?

— ¿Sí?—dijo la mencionada.

— ¿Tú que pintas en este cuento?

—La chica tiene lindas piernas, Hayaka dijo lo mismo, que su piel era muy suave y la chica muy linda. ¿Qué te digo? Imposible resistirse jeje—busco en el bolsillo de Haruki un pocky pero esta se lo arrebato antes de que llegara a su boca.

—E imagino que paso parecido con todos uff…escuchen, esa chica es…peculiar, no quiero se le acerquen demasiado, estará viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo. Denle su propio espacio. Yo hablare con ella sobre lo que paso. Le deben una disculpa.

Los niños guardaron silencio y bajaron la cabeza, al menos los que estaban arrepentidos, otros en cambio se veían los nudillos o se miraban entres si con inconformidad ¿renunciar a esos dos montes celestiales? ¡¿Qué dicen montes?! ¡¿A esas dos arrebatadoras montañas?!

—Nos negamos rotundamente—dijeron al unísono el par huracanado.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?—no era momento para juegos, debía hablar con Isuke en cuanto despertara y rezar por que el padre de esta llamara pronto y la ayudara, con suerte el hombre se refería a llamar por eso de la de la noche.

— ¡Nos negamos a alejarnos de esa diosa! ¡Tú, simple mortal, no puedes negarnos estar cerca de ella!—gritaron señalando a la mayor y como si la insolencia fuese fuego, el incendio se extendió a sus hermanas y todos tuvieron la misma idea. Correr. Correr a la habitación de la divinidad y dejar fuera a la mortal.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

La mataría, por supuesto que lo aria, no le importaba si no podía ni caminar, la mataría y a toda su parentela.

—Voy a matarla ~3—por la ventana se notaba la luna veraniega, el bochorno era palpable y su cuerpo le rogaba un baño—necesito mis…claro, ya no tengo armas—dijo tocándose la mejilla donde recordaba que la hoja partida le había lastimado, pero su mano toco una gasa pegada en donde estaba el corte. Ahora que tomaba su tiempo y su visión no era borrosa, todas sus heridas y golpes habían sido tratadas, su muñeca izquierda y tobillo estaban vendados, al igual que su costado, donde el guardia le pateo y esa sensación desagradable en el cuerpo parecía no sólo ser de sudor sino también de pomada o algo así, acerco su nariz y olisqueo uno de los moretones, luego aparto la cara con una mueca de desagrado.

—Apesta—miro alrededor y noto una puerta que había pasado desapercibida en su primer escaneo, con algo de suerte sería un baño. Se levantó con cuidado y desato las vendas de su costado, el golpe estaba muy morado y el borde de este tenía matices verdes. El ruido de algo cayendo pesado al suelo la alerto, se escuchaba mucho escandalo fuera del cuarto, gritos, gruñidos, algo metálico.

Sin poder evitar cojear, camino y abrió la puerta. Vio la espalda de una chica con su ropa desordenada y el cabello más enmarañado de lo que recordaba, respiraba agitada con los brazos extendidos protegiendo la puerta; frente de ellas, una pequeña compañía de siete guerrilleros, con ollas en la cabeza cual cascos y cucharas o cucharones, salvo por la más pequeña que manejaba con dificultad un palo de escoba.

—Ninguno de ustedes…cruzará esta puerta—su voz se escuchaba cansada, sus hombros subían y bajaban rápidamente—no dejare que la vuelvan a molestar, uno, por su seguridad y dos, está lastimada y necesita de reposo—vio que la llama de la pelea desaparecía de los ojos de sus hermanos—je, ¿así que ya lo entendieron? Muy bien, cuando Isuke-sama despierte y hable con ella ustedes se disculparan y le prometerán que van a respetarla, a ella su espacio personal; ella no está acostumbrada a este estilo de vida, hay que darle consideración y… ¿Qué están mirando?—sintió como alguien la jalaba del cuello de su camisa y luego el duro suelo bajo ella—auch…mi trasero…—no era necesario voltear para ver quien la jaló, desde el momento en que fue arrojada contra el suelo supo que había despertado.

—No será lo único que te duela si no explicas qué pasa aquí. —dijo Isuke, la rabia que había sentido al despertar era ya historia antigua pero no había desaparecido por completo. Como el agua se congela para dar pasó al hielo, su rabia se había enfriado y se había metamorfoseado en una ira controlada. Miro a los niños con sus escudos y armaduras improvisadas y con la sola dureza de su mirada ellos dieron un salto hacia atrás. Tomo la puerta y la corrió de un portazo. Aun cerrada la puerta sus hermanos seguían viendo como su hermana y la diosa de cabellos algodón de azúcar quedaban atrapadas en la pequeña habitación.

—Isuke-sama, me alegra que despertaras—le brindo una sonrisa sincera, la verdad era que le preocupaba el cómo había perdido el conocimiento por su culpa.

—Tienes tres y van dos para que expliques porque estoy aquí, idiota ~3

— ¿Así agradeces que te ayudara?

— ¿Ayudar?—"_así que ella fue la que me trajo a esta vieja casa"—_explícate. Isuke necesita que le expliques eso ¿Cómo podrías ayudarla trayéndola a esta vieja casa?

—Caminaba de regreso a casa y eran poco más de las 2 AM cuando te encontré, tuviste suerte de que yo te encontrara y no alguien más o probablemente no estarías aquí para agredirnos, de nada, estabas inconsciente tirada en el acera y había algo de sangre alrededor del lugar, por suerte mucha de esa no era tuya ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

—Ese es problema de Isuke ~3 Ahora dime ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Y dónde está mi ropa? Acaso eres una pervertida que no pudo resistirse a la tentación de tomar mi cuerpo y traerlo hasta tu casa para juguetear con él, jamás imagine que conviví con semejante bajeza—lo que más le interesaba era su celular y unos papeles que se encontraban dentro de su chaqueta.

—Eh… ¡No! —Dijo Haruki, el rubor apareció brevemente en sus mejillas- ¡Tu ropa está lavándose, estaba manchada y muy sucia!

— ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

—Tu padre,—dijo e hizo una pausa, antes de continuar se deleitó viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de Isuke —llamó a tu celular justo cuando te encontré, me pidió traerte aquí y mantenerte conmigo para garantizar que estuvieras a salvo, parece ser que te involucraste con las personas equivocadas, dijo que apagara tu celular y llamó al medio día mietras duermias; hoy le di mi número, dijo que volvería a llamar en la noche, quizás no demore en hacerlo, no lo sé—saco de su bolsillo el celular, batería y chip de Isuke—ten, sólo no lo prendas, fue lo que me dijo.

— ¿Mi padre? Pero él está en un viaje de negocios. —dijo y tomo los aparatos que Haruki le entregaba.

—No menciono nada de eso, sólo me dio instrucciones, que te protegiera y mantuviera a salvo de ese gremio. No dijo nada sobre un viaje, lo único que me dijo fue lo que ya te conté, cuidarte de aquellas personas por un tiempo, hasta que el calor de las llamas se haya esfumado.

—Entonces no fue papá quien llamó, fue mamá. —"_¿Mamá?_" volvió a preguntarse Haruki, era raro volver a presenciar aquello, ya lo había visto durante la madrugada cuando encontró a Isuke en aquella calle. Pensaba que había sido una confusión, su padre hablando desde el celular de su madre, pero ahí estaba ella llamando madre a quien debiera ser su padre. Se preguntó si sus padres tendrían algún extraño juegos de roles "Que familia tan rara" pensó.

—Eh… sí, bueno, si no me crees a mí le creerás a tu "mamá", entremos adentro y esperemos la llamada, no debería tardar demasiado.

El ambiente estaba cargado de cierta tensión, ni Haruki ni Isuke decían una palabra. Los conflictos que habían tenido lugar hace unos minutos ya no importaban, la situación se había aclarado de momento y las buenas intenciones habían sido puestas sobre la mesa, sin embargo la gente orgullosa no olvida fácilmente y a Isuke le sobraba orgullo. Aún no olvidaba como su cuerpo había sido ultrajado por un grupo de niños pervertidos, a pesar de la historia de Haruki no podía confiar en que esta fuera real no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones y el mayor insulto de todos, la había llevado a esa vieja y horrible casa, ¿cómo se había atrevido a insultarla de esa manera? Su furia no había desaparecido por completo, por el momento se contendría hasta escuchar la voz de su madre, solo entonces sabría si lo que decía su antigua compañera era verdad, solo entonces se sentiría medianamente a salvo.

El celular de Haruki estaba tirado en la cama donde habían dormido Isuke, pasaron cerca de 15 minutos antes de que el celular diera una señal de vida. Una cancioncita demasiado ruidosa para ser del agrado de Isuke comenzó a sonar. Ambas se sobresaltaron y se miraron la una a la otra. Intercambiaron miradas. Isuke se lanzó por el celular, sus reflejos eran los de un gato, pero era un gato lastimado, Haruki fue más rápido que ella al tomar el modesto aparato.

—Hola, Haruki al habla… si, ella esta salvo… quizás te gustaría hablar con ella…—Isuke se mostró ofendida ante tal muestra de irrespeto, era su madre la que se suponía estaba al otro lado de la línea, solo podía oír como aquella idiota le hablaba sin saber que decía él, mientras, ella esperaba en paños menores—…esta despierta y no de muy buen humor...ujum. —Haruki tendió el celular hacia Isuke y le lanzo una sonrisa de travesura.

—Idiota…—dijo y tomó el celular— ¿Mamá?

— Isuke. Me tranquiliza escuchar tu voz—era él, realmente era su mamá, después de todo la chica pelirroja no mentía.

— Mamá, Isuke también se alegra….

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¿En que estabas pensando? Te advertí que no tomaras mis llamadas y cuando me doy media vuelta has contestado mi teléfono y has aceptado una misión sin mi permiso y como resultado mira el problema en el que te has metido—su madre estaba furico. Isuke sabía que se pondría así, ese temor había nacido en ella desde el momento en que esperaba la llamada. Si realmente su madre llamaba estaría enojado con ella por desobedecer sus órdenes y más aún por haber arriesgado su vida de esa manera. — ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando decidiste desobedecer la orden de tu madre?

—Mamá…yo…lo siento…—dijo Isuke, el remordimiento y el dolor de las palabras de su madre la enternecían profundamente. Sus padres eran las únicas personas que podían lograr aquello en aquel corazón frio—quería impresionarte, demostrarte a ti y a todos que era alguien capaz y digna de ser tu heredera…trabajar para que ustedes pudieran tener esa casa lejos de aquí.

—Pues bien, tu pequeña aventura de superación personal te ha dejado llena de magulladuras y en peligro de muerte. Las personas con las que contactaste no son de fiar, son peligrosas, pertenecen a un gremio de pocos escrúpulos, traidores y codiciosos, eso es lo que son, no dejan que haya ningún cabo suelto y tú, querida hija, eres un cabo suelto. No sé por qué querían contactar conmigo, no es propio de ellos, pero eso es algo de lo que me debo encargar después, ahora debo tomar el vuelo de mañana para alcanzar a tu padre, si mis sospechas son ciertas no sólo tendremos a ese gremio tras nuestra sombra—Isuke escuchaba sus palabras con temor y tristeza. La decepción en la voz de su madre era obvia y a eso le sumaba el hecho de que se sentía estúpida, había confiado demás en sus habilidades y como resultado casi muere dos veces en un día, una frente a aquel guardia de seguridad y otra ante un grupo de asesinos, se sentía afortunada de haber sido encontrada por aquella chica pelirroja en mitad de la noche, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, lástima que aquella casa no fuera un mejor lugar.

—Mamá… yo… yo

—Guarda silencio Isuke, escúchame bien, tienes que esconderte y no dar señales de donde estas, aun estas peligro, ellos no pararan hasta encontrarte y acabar el trabajo. Deberás quedarte con aquella chica hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado, yo me encargare de que así sea. Ella se encargara de sanarte y ocultarte hasta que todo haya pasado. Por favor, compórtate en esa casa, ya has hecho demasiado en una noche.

—Sí mamá… lo haré—Isuke estaba paralizada ante los regaños de su madre. No se atrevía a responderle de ninguna otra manera que no fuera con arrepentimiento, ni siquiera para quejarse del lugar en el que le había tocado quedarse, en ese momento lo mejor que podía hacer era ser complaciente con él.

—Bien. Espero que así sea. Debo irme, recuerda no hagas nada imprudente. Y cuídate.

Antes de que pudiera responder su madre ya había colgado. Eso era terrible. Quería seguir hablando con él, seguir pidiendo disculpas, solo quería seguir escuchando su voz y que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Lentamente bajo el celular de su oreja hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus caderas. Su insensatez había arruinado su cuerpo perfecto, la había puesto en peligro de muerte, decepciono a su persona más querida, puso en posible peligro a su inocente padre y la condeno a vivir en una casucha, rodeada de personas desagradables y pervertidas.

— ¿Entonces…—empezó Haruki—tu madre se volvió más ruda que tu padre y tu padre más frágil que tu madre o por que juegan a ese cambio de roles? —aquel comentario tan vulgar le recordó la gente con la que tendría que vivir.

**Alex "El Grande"**: Bueno, este capítulo fue un poco largo. Me siento mal, casi no ayude en este a pesar de que quería hacerlo, la autora no me dejo. Como sea. Esto es solo un preámbulo de la convivencia, o más bien, de la tortura que tendrá que soportar la pelirosa con la familia de la pelirroja. Espero les haya gustado a pesar del Deus Ex Machina, después de todo tiene ese factor cómico que a todos nos gusta, aunque me temó que no somos muy buenos con los chistes, al menos no ella. Espero no se enoje por eso.

**DD: **Que largo! Ni yo me la creo, este fic cada vez me da nuevas experiencias, no solo al ser creado por dos personas, sino porque es de los que más palabras está tomando. Pues espero que les guste el trabajo final, cualquier incoherencia o aclaración háganoslas saber, todo sea por no dejarle agujeros a la historia. Gracias a esos comentarios y lectores fantasma, en verdad cada mención de lo que les parece el fic, ayuda a querer seguirlo, al menos de mi parte, mi camarada aquí desvelado no sé que opine.

**Alex "El Grande": **oh vaya, esto es tan inesperado, me pidió mi opinión *llora internamente. Bueno, he de decir que me he sentido alagado por los comentarios, al menos un poco por el hecho de que ha tenido buena aceptación y que me han llegado a aceptar de momento a pesar de haber irrumpido en su pacifico mundo. Pero recuerden que la historia es de ella. No olviden aplaudir y tirar más rosas a los pies de esta pequeña egocéntrica.

**DD: ***sonrisa falsa, no me ayudes mucho eh, tu salario se reducirá a una galleta.

**Alex "El Grande":** jaja, que cruel, mi salario ya era bajo. Una...una...galleta. No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo y tan joven. El mundo es cruel con los jóvenes talentosos... O bueno, aun tengo mis otras recompensas no es así señorita?

**DD: **no, la verdad es que no luego del chiste privado de las flores, esa me la cobro luego y pues para despedir, siendo esta la 3:45 de la madrugada, estamos subiendo cap 4, esperemos que acojan este cap igual que acogieron el anterior, con los brazos abiertos.


	5. Chapter 5

Día: uno

Su garganta empezaba a molestarla. Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de juego o al menos así era como su cuerpo lo sentía y el ambiente del hogar no ayudaba a su estado. Esa casa no solo era pequeña y desagradable, la desdichada atrapaba fácilmente el calor convirtiéndola en un horno que asaba a sus habitantes, marinándolos en sus propios jugos. A las 7 de la tarde cuando el sol comenzaba a caer pero el calor se mantenía sobre los hogares el pequeño intento de horno obligaba ya a sus habitantes hidratarse constantemente. Excepto a sus antiguos inquilinos, aquellos revoltosos se habían adaptado al ambiente sofocador del hogar, años de vivir dentro y la necesidad de reducir los costos de agua y energía habían hecho que los ataques de deshidratación disminuyeran con el paso del tiempo, pero ella no era como ellos, ella ansiaba un vaso de agua fría que hidratara su cuerpo.

—Isuke quiere un vaso de agua~3—dijo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. No era una petición, era una orden. Después de la llamada de su madre y del comentario de mal gusto de la chica pelirroja, ambas habían guardado silencio. Isuke no quería hablar de nada, aún seguía sopesando las palabras de decepción de su madre, la próxima vez que lo viera no sabría qué cara le pondría. Haruki decidió respetar ese silencio, ya había hablado de más aunque no sabía porque pero la mirada de Isuke lo demostraba, además aquella chica orgullosa necesitaba aceptar la situación en la que estaba. Después de un cuarto de hora Isuke no pudo aguantar más su cuerpo carente de líquidos, jamás pensó que su lengua podría estar tan pegada a su paladar.

—Sí, Isuke-sama —dijo Haruki sonriente. Aquella altitud altanera indicaba que volvía a ser ella.

—Fría —dijo cuándo Haruki pasó a su lado.

Al salir por la puerta Haruki se encontró con sus hermanos, los pequeños habían permanecido todo el tiempo al otro lado con las orejas pegadas a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que acontecía dentro de la habitación, incluso juraría que una de las chicas había escondido en su espalda un vaso de cristal. Haruki gritó a sus hermanos que se apartaran a un lado y fueran a jugar a otro lugar de la casa, un tanto difícil aquello siendo la casa tan chica. Isuke miro la escena con indiferencia, que aquella chica lidiara con esas ratas, eso eran en sus pensamientos, los dejaría en paz, su sed de venganza se tendría que ver saciada por órdenes de su madre. Volvió a la cama a descansar esperaría ahí hasta que la chica volviera con el tan preciado líquido.

—Permiso —dijo Haruki al volver. Isuke ya había cerrado los ojos y casi cae dormida de nuevo, el calor y su cuerpo le decían que fuera a la cama por una siesta muy larga. —Espero te guste, no había agua fría así que tuve que improvisar con unos cubos de hielo.

—A Isuke no le importa, dale ese vaso… —se detuvo de repente. Haruki sostenía un vaso de vidrio largo y transparente, podía verse como las gotas de agua semi frías se deslizaban seductoras por los costados, pero era extraño, dentro del vaso además del agua había tres cubos de hielo color naranja.

—Toma, Isuke-sama — le dijo Haruki. Por unos momentos observo con desconfianza el vaso que la pelirroja le tendía. Que eran esos hielos de colores y de que estaban hecho eran las cosas que se cuestionó al observar el vaso y el curioso contenido. Pero sus divagaciones no duraron, tenía tanta sed que decidió ignorar aquellos cubos naranjas.

—Dale eso a Isuke —dijo arrebatándole el vaso, un par de gotas salieron fuera de él. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y bebió. —Puaj…! —escupió el agua, algunas volvieron de donde habían venido, otras cayeron fuera mojando las sabanas, frente a ella aun volaban partículas de agua.

—Veo que no te gusto—dijo como quien se disculpa por comprar las galletas incorrectas.

— ¿Qué mierda son estas cosas?

—Isuke-sama, debería ser más amable y agradecida, eso eran los últimos "hielitos" de Sabu-kun y los tomé sin su permiso —a Isuke no le importaba el ser amable y agradecida si lo que le ofrecían era algo repugnante. Esos cubos de hielo eran veneno para ella, el paladar de aquella chica orgullosa era muy delicado—por cierto…quizás ya sospeches pero quisiera aclarar una cosa…

— ¿Tú aclararle algo a Isuke?—dijo con sorna.

—Sólo escucha un momento, Isuke-sama—la miraba un poco seria y con la súplica casi escrita en el rostro, lo cual complació el lado egocéntrico de la asesina—por favor, no mates a ninguno de mis hermanos o les causes serias heridas…

— ¿Por qué no? Es lo menos que merecen luego de lo que hicieron y te haría un favor Haruki, te haría libre~3—le brindo la misma sonrisa que la del día en que Haruki se preparaba para su cita con Ichinose Haru.

—Tampoco permitas que se enteren de lo que…eres, el trabajo de asesina—continuo como si la chica jamás le hubiera interrumpido—ellos no saben nada de eso y quiero que continúen así…tu madre me prometió que no habría problema con eso y guardarías el secreto—la veía con ojos de cachorro, en verdad le preocupaba que sus ratitas se enteraran de cuál era la fuente de los buenos ingresos, suspiró recordando lo mucho que se parecía a la situación con su padre, mamá insistía en que él no supiera nada sobre su doble vida como asesinos a sueldo y comprendía el porqué, cuanto más sabes, más peligro corres en ese bajo mundo; en medio de un trago se decidió a no revelar esa información a los mocosos, no sería tan difícil.

—Lo are sólo por mamá.

Mientras intentaba no devolver el contenido de su delicado estómago se oyó un grito en algún lugar de la casa.

— ¡¿Y los hielitos?! —gritó Saburo.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Era agradable tomar un baño después de tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba pegajoso y cansado, un baño agradable con agua fría haría maravillas en su humor y en su cuerpo, un poco de agua y jabón servirían como una fuente de analgésico. El único inconveniente era el estado del baño, era pequeño y era el único en toda la casa lo que quería decir que todas esas ratas habían pasado por la modesta y pequeña tina. Al meter su cuerpo desnudo dentro del agua no pudo evitar sentir como las manos de los pequeños volvían encima de ella. Se sintió avergonzada y volvió a sentirse furica. Se obligó a reprimir la rabia hacia los habitantes de la de la casa al igual que la vergüenza, no dejaría que algo así arruinara su baño, se lavaría sus heridas, limpiaría su cuerpo y se sentiría rejuvenecida al terminar.

Se tomó su tiempo. Casi llego a la media hora dentro de aquel cuarto, la etapa en la que limpiaba su cuerpo había pasado muy rápido, el resto del tiempo se dedicó a retozar en la tina dejando que el agua ahogara sus preocupaciones. De nuevo la debilidad en la que se encontraba casi provoca que cayese dormida pera esta vez por las sensaciones placenteras del baño, cuando esto pasó decidió que era suficiente, no se había salvado dos veces en un día para morir ahogada en un tina, incluso fuera de ese riesgo el quedarse dormida mostraría debilidad ante Haruki y sus hermanos.

Se levantó y el agua se deslizo sobre su piel lechosa, sus pechos y sus nalgas brillaban ante la luz artificial del foco. Salió de la tina caminando con un estilo orgulloso que no desaparecía nunca. Excepto ante aquel guardia de seguridad. En el baño había un anaquel con 12 pequeños espacios, cada uno con una toalla, jabón y algo de champo para el cabello, al parecer cada espacio le pertenecía a algún miembro de esa descomunal familia "_Al menos no comparten absolutamente todo" _tomó una toalla que parecía estar limpia y se secó con ella, el algodón que acariciaba su cuerpo le daba una sensación relajante, el deslizar lentamente aquel utensilio por sobre su cuerpo era una caricia que necesitaba para deshacer sus preocupaciones. Se rodeó con ella una vez se sintió lo suficientemente seca y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Gracias al cielo no tendría que pasear su cuerpo semidesnudo por la casa para el deleite de sus habitantes. Podía saltarse esa humillación. Se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a relajarse en la que ahora era su habitación autoproclamada, pero no estaba preparada para lo que aconteció luego de abrirla.

— ¡Lo sentimos señorita Isuke! —gritaron los niños al unísono haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara, casi perdiendo la toalla con el pequeño brinco hacia atrás que dio, un pequeño "Ah" se le escapó de los labios y la hizo enfurecer al segundo siguiente, cuando pensó en lo ridícula que se vio. Aquellos niños no querían dejarla sola, de nuevo esperaban detrás de la puerta pero esta vez se paraban ante ella con la intención de pedir disculpas. Se inclinaron ante ella en cuanto se hizo visible, el grito fue poderoso y abrumador, 8 niños gritando al unísono con sus voces agudas, combinado con el hecho de encontrarlos fuera de la puerta de baño cuando recién acababa de lavarse es algo que impresionaría a cualquiera.

—Joh —soltó Isuke después de sopesar la sorpresa con una clara mueca de irritación, lo último que quería era que esos mocosos molestaran ahora que se había relajado, es más ni siquiera quería verles la cara o no se haría responsable de sus acciones. No importaba que las 8 ratas se pararan frente a ella a pedir disculpas, no se las daría. Sin embargo se vio impresionada por la dedicación con que llegaron a disculparse ante ella. Esa sensación de superioridad egocéntrica volvía a llegar, en compañía de la misma furia y enojo de esa mañana al despertar con esas manitas tocándola.

—Pensé que te merecías una disculpa y estos pequeños debían dártela personalmente —dijo Haruki que apareció de repente del lado derecho de la puerta comiendo su típico pocky.

—Sí. Debían, eso y más—alza una ceja.

—Señorita Isuke —se adelantó Saburo, el chico al que había sujetado por la garganta —espero pueda…

—Isuke-sama —le interrumpió —Debes llamarme Isuke-sama —Saburo volteo a mirar a su hermana mayor con incredulidad. Haruki levantó los hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah… Isuke-sama… espero pueda perdonarnos a mí y a mis hermanos.

—Bien hecho sirviente. Y en cuanto a tu petición no es posible. No perdonare a tus sucios hermanos ~3

— ¡Por favor Diosa! —se adelantó Akira tirándose de rodillas.

— ¡Rogamos su perdón! —complementó Arashi, copiando a su gemelo

—Akira, Arashi. Les dije que guardaran silencio —dijo Saburo pero las cosas se salieron de control a partir de ahí. El resto de los hermanos empezó a adelantarse para ofrecer sus disculpas uno por uno, Saburo no podía hacer nada contra todos ellos. Haruki observo sonriente como se desarrollaba la situación sin meter mano, le resultaba divertido y luego de la llamada de Eisuke, se sentía un poco más relajada sobre la cercanía de sus hermanos e Isuke. Las disculpas convertidas en gritos convertían el ambiente en un lugar volátil, las buenas intenciones de los niños que poco habían llegado a Isuke perdieron el avance que habían logrado, los gritos de todos comenzaron a irritarla.

— ¡Guarden silencio!—Gritó Isuke apretando los puños en un intento por no estampar sus caras contra el suelo—No perdonare el hecho de que hayan ultrajado el cuerpo que esta fuera de su alcance. Así que guarden silencio y vuelvan a su humilde habitación —Isuke volteo hacia la derecha y se dispuso el ir hacia la puerta de su nueva habitación para echarlos a todos, cada uno atravesó la puerta con la cabeza gacha, una mano con perfecta manicura toco el hombro de Saburo, deteniéndolo un momento—Tú.

— ¡Sí!

—De todos los aquí presentes, fuiste el que respeto a Isuke, no deberías pedir disculpas—fue lo único que dijo, hasta las personas orgullosas son justas en alguna medida. Los niños vieron como la pelirosa cerraba la puerta de golpe sin miramientos, hasta su hermana mayor estaba fuera de la habitación, lo último que vieron fue la chica erguida y orgullosa como siempre, sus piernas largas que no alcanzaban a cubrir la toalla, sus hombros finos al igual que sus brazos, la esquina de la toalla enterrada entre sus prominentes pechos. Tanta belleza y era un demonio el que la poseía. Un demonio egoísta y frio que sólo se preocupaba por ella misma.

—Bueno, oficialmente les presentó a la malcriada con la que tendremos que vivir —dijo Haruki con una sonrisa—si me disculpan, esa chica no andara por aquí sólo en toalla ¿verdad? —sólo necesito ver por un instante la mirada de los huracanes para saber su posible respuesta—no digan nada.

Fue al cuarto de lavado dejando atrás a los pequeños, que recibían nuevamente el sermón de respetar a las mujeres a boca de su hermano mayor, le causaba algo de gracia, a esos chicos no se les podía tener con otras mujeres, jamás han podido comportarse, eso a pesar de vivir con 7 de ellas. Bueno, sea como sea, para que esos dos no hicieran mayores desastres había que vestirla lo más apropiadamente que ella se lo permitiese. Busco en el cesto de la ropa limpia sus prendas, entre aquel mar conformado por los trapos de toda la familia, no era ropa de la mejor calidad pero al menos tenían algo que vestir y eso era suficiente.

¿Pero lo sería para ella?

Los gustos de esa chica se asemejaban a los de una princesa, probablemente la ropa de segunda que ella usaba no sería suficiente para satisfacer la parte quisquillosa de su ser, pero habría que intentarlo. Las ropas de Isuke aún estaban sucias, le había mentido al decirle que ya estaban en la lavadora cuando en realidad lo que se lavaba era la ropa de la familia, sin embargo no podía dejarla desnuda dentro de la habitación, aún con llave probablemente esas tormentas disfrazadas de un cielo calmo irrumpirían en su habitación a media noche. Debía encontrar algo para que ella vistiera aquella noche y lo más cercano a su talla en casa era la ropa de Haruki.

Probablemente se sentiría asfixiada dentro de sus camisas, esos pechos eran enormes a comparación de los suyos, le daban un poco de envidia pero para su consuelo al menos ella podía dormir boca bajo y correr sin sufrir del centro de gravedad de esas cosas que atrae las miradas lascivas de los hombres. Tomó mucha de su ropa en brazos y se dirigió hacia su habitación, no le sorprendió ver a sus hermanos reunidos frente a la puerta, Saburo estaba frente a ellos intentando contener la avalancha que se cernía sobre él. Fue una ayuda del cielo la llegada de su hermana.

—Todos apártense —dijo Haruki.

— ¡Wah! ¡No te atrevas a cubrir la belleza de la Diosa! —dijo Akira que la señalo al ver el bulto de ropa que llevaban su brazos.

— ¡Para hacerlo tendrás que pasar por nuestro cadáver! —dijo Arashi alzando los puños.

—Están poniendo en juego sus vidas por la persona equivocada. Háganse a un lado o les daré un buen escarmiento—dijo con una sonrisa de sadismo, no era propio de ella el amenazar a sus hermanos pero si quería mantener el orden en el hogar hasta que todo terminara tendría que ser más estricta con ellos. Los gemelos tuvieron un pequeño sobresalto al mismo tiempo, y una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de cada uno, tragaron en seco perfectamente sincronizados. Cosas de gemelos —Bien, me alegro que entiendan —miro al resto de la manada— ¿Alguien más quiere debatir?—nadie respondió, todos se hicieron a un lado permitiendo que Saburo respirara—que bueno que sepan elegir sus batallas.

—Gracias Haruki.

—Gracias a ti Sabu-kun, por contenerlos mientras les daba la espalda. Cuida que ninguno entre mientras veo con que ropa vestirla.

—Sí.

Haruki abrió la puerta y entro tan rápido como pudo, pensaba negarles el gusto de ver de nuevo a Isuke lo más que pudiera así que con la velocidad con la que entro dentro de la habitación ellos apenas alcanzaron a ver un manchón color rosa. Dentro Isuke esperaba sentada a un lado de la cama. Nadie se lo había dicho pero parecía que ella ya estaba esperando a que le trajeran ropa para dormir, era lo más obvió y las chicas como ella estaban acostumbradas a recibir todo en las manos de aquellos a quienes consideraba inferiores. Ella la miraba con una mueca de impaciencia, estaba irritada de tanto esperar, en el vasto mundo que era su mente esperar 5 minutos era un insulto.

—Tardaste demasiado, haz hecho esperar a Isuke.

—Lo siento, lo siento Isuke-sama. No era mi intención —dijo Haruki sonriendo, la forma de hablar de la chica siempre le causaba gracia, era un pequeño encanto de esa chica demonio.

—Eso no le importa a Isuke, no vuelvas a tardar tanto, idiota.

—Jeje entiendo, no volverá suceder Isuke-sama, seré más cuidadosa con el tiempo que no le dedico —Haruki se acercó hacia ella y dejo caer la ropa a su lado, sobre la cama se extendieron las prendas recién lavadas de Haruki, era una avalancha de colores que contenía pantalones, shorts, mini faldas, ropa interior, blusas, chaquetas, entre otras cosas, intentaban lucirse ante los ojos críticos de la pelirosa, pero no bastaba, Isuke ya las estaba despreciando con la mirada —Elige la ropa que más te guste, Isuke-sama.

— ¿Qué se supone es todo esto?—alzaba entre sus dedos una camiseta roja sin mangas.

—Generalmente lo uso para dormir o entrenar—se sentó en el piso esperando a que la chica escogiera, como siempre saco un pocky para entretenerse.

— ¿Y tú pretendes que Isuke vista algo que tú ya usaste? Deja de joder y tráeme verdadera ropa—le aventó sin más la prenda a la cara pero Haruki la sujeto antes que la tocara.

—Es eso o pasar la noche con una toalla con la tormenta al asecho.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál tormenta?

—Olvídalo—se levantó y encamino al armario, algo que debía recordar es que con Isuke era algo muy difícil que obedeciera simples ordenes, al parecer esa chica sólo obedecía a su madre. Tomó un par de mantas y una almohada extra, el sofá era algo incómodo, su cuello le había estado causando problemas todo el día y ser pateada por su hermano no era su idea de noche de descanso—escucha, sólo tengo eso, puedes usarlo o no, sabes que no estas obligada.

—Qué asco—dijo resignándose e inspeccionando una camiseta naranja, quería algo que no le apretara tanto en la zona del escote, la diferencia de tamaños era muy considerable.

—Busca algo para dormir que no te incomode tanto—dijo adivinando sus pensamiento—mañana veremos qué otra cosa te puedo dar.

—Esta es una situación de mierda—se quitó la toalla y la puso sobre sus piernas— ¿en serio Haruki? —dijo alzando unas braguitas con un corazón en la parte trasera, esto hizo que un sonrojo se apoderara del rostro de la chica, ¿en qué estaba pensando llevándole esa prenda a Isuke?—da igual—de cualquier forma iba a ponérselas, se paró y Haruki volteo en otra dirección al mismo tiempo que la toalla caía al suelo; Isuke eligió una camiseta negra de lo más simple, pero al meter una mano dentro de la manga un gemido de dolor se le escapó de la boca.

—Tus heridas, las había olvidado—dejo las mantas en la cama y tomó el pequeño ungüento y otras vendas—deja te ayudo—se le acerco con cuidado de recibir un insulto o una negación pero la chica se comportó dócilmente, la muñeca debía dolerle mucho para eso; con las manos torpes de una adolecente que nunca ha ayudado a vestir a alguien de su edad, le enfundo su ropa. Efectivamente, estaba un poco apretada en la zona del pecho, se notaban perfectamente dos pequeños montes bajo la prenda. Sacudió la cabeza y tomo cuidadosamente la muñeca, aplico algo del ungüento y comenzó a tallar—esta cicatriz…no la tenías en la academia.

—Agradécelo a la idiota de Azuma. La muy infeliz atravesó mi muñeca con uno de sus cuchillos.

—Auch entonces perdiste irremediablemente, que lastima, pensé que si había alguien allí que podría ganarle eras tú, Isuke-sama.

—Calla idiota—dijo viendo a la chica envolver su muñeca y pasar a su tobillo.

—Vale, vale, listo ya están tu muñeca y tobillo, déjame ver tu costado.

—Isuke no necesita más tu ayuda~3—dijo con un pequeño bostezo.

—Isuke-sama, estas cansada, déjame ayudarte para que puedas dormir—no aguardo respuesta, alzo un poco la prenda para ver su costado, estaba muy morado y no parecía que fuera a desaparecer pronto— ¿Quién te dejo esto?—tocaba con sus dedos la piel muy suavemente para no lastimarla aún más.

—Un estúpido guardia.

— ¿Igual que Azuma?

—Supongo, el muy imbécil seguramente era uno de los perros guardianes del objetivo. Usaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero traía tonfas. Maldito hijo de puta.

—Je veo que no te gusta perder—dijo enrollando con cuidado una venda—eso me recuerda…lo siento mucho por lo de esta tarde, por…ahorcarte—un pie la empujo contra el suelo y debido a su posición en cuclillas perdió el equilibro muy fácilmente, ya derribada sintió la falta de aire debido a un peso en su garganta. Isuke tenía su pie sano aplastándole el cuello, sonreía de manera angelical mientras Haruki trataba de apartarla.

—Sólo porque debo permanecer aquí es que voy a disculparte, pero más vale que no vuelva a repetirse o aplastarte el cuello será sólo el comienzo~3—dejo de pisarla y se acostó sobre toda la ropa y revoltijo de sabanas, se acomodó boca arriba. Haruki tocia y aspiraba aire con rapidez, cuando se levantó pudo ver en la penumbra del cuarto que la chica ya se había dormido.

—Parece un ángel dormida, pero es un demonio despierta—se acariciaba el cuello con algo de dolor, a pesar de todo sabía que era justo, Isuke había sido incluso considerada con ella. Tomo una de las mantas que sacó para sí misma del armario y la extendió sobre la chica, la observo un momento y como si hubiera despertado de un trance, un rayo de comprensión la golpeo, estaría viviendo con Isuke-sama por un tiempo indeterminado, la misma chica que en la academia su sola mirada se le antojaba letal— ¿en qué me metí?

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Hermosa mañana de domingo, el más odiado y amado día de la semana, día de relajarse para aquellos que cumplieron debidamente sus obligaciones escolares y última oportunidad de hacerlos para quienes no las hicieron. Esta mañana igual representa el levantarse lo más tarde que te permita el cuerpo y para cierta chica fría, su cuerpo le dejaría dormir hasta las 11 de la mañana de no ser por un inconveniente.

—Señorita Inukai, el desayuno se servirá pronto, debe levantarse—cualquier buen descanso alargado que hubiese planeado se esfumo con el viento al sentir una manita tocarle el rostro, abrió un ojo encontrando a una de las hermanas más pequeñas, su cabello atado en coletas y sonriéndole.

—Largo~3—se cubrió aún más con la sabana haciendo caer a la pequeña de la cama.

—Mooo, que maleducada…—se levantó un tanto molesta y viendo con ese odio de un pequeño gatito, tomó la sabana con fuerza y de un tirón destapo a la princesita, la que se incorporó en cuanto sintió el cambio de temperatura, veía molesta a la pequeña insolente, que le devolvía la mirada de forma retadora.

— ¿Tú quieres morir? ~3

—Fuyuka-one-chan me envió a despertarle, si no están todos en la mesa, el desayuno no va a servirse.

—Bien por mí, que me traigan el desayuno a la cama, pequeña ratita, tostadas con miel y el jugo que sea de naranja—y con eso dicho se volvió a acostar arrancándole la sabana de las manos a la pequeña. Pero la terquedad estaba en cada miembro de esa familia, así que con todo el valor de una niña que desconoce que se le está subiendo a la espalda a una fiera, trepo a la cama y comenzó a dar saltos y gritos para que esta se levantara.

— ¡Hora del desayuno! ¡Hora del desayuno!—tanto jaleo y brinco termino con la paciencia de la chica de rosa, la cual no es mucha, que tiro las sabanas a un lado ya molesta por que la despertaran a esa hora.

— ¡Te voy a…!—trato de agarrarla pero la pequeña se le escurrió de las manos provocando que se fuera de boca al suelo de la habitación, Isuke tenía mal despertar, pero eso ya era irse a escalas mayores, la pelirosa tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja y le sonreía a la más joven con pequeñas lagrimitas asomándose en el bordecillo de los ojos—….corre.

— ¡Ahhhhh, la señorita despertó!—salió corriendo hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo y con razón, ya había visto esa mirada la noche anterior y no auguraba nada bueno. Sus hermanos voltearon a ver exaltados al ver a la pequeña que salía corriendo de la habitación rompiendo la paz de la mañana, la mayor se levantó a pesar de su tobillo, el enojo matutino es un gran poder en las manos equivocadas, corrió detrás de la pequeña o eso intentaba.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tú!—la pequeña se dirigió al mueble que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, se detuvo un momento para voltear a ver a su perseguidor que apenas salía de la habitación cojeando del pie derecho, no era una amenaza muy grande para una niña que desbordaba la energía de la juventud y podía correr por toda la casa sin cansarse durante un largo rato, pero aquellos ojos la aterraban. La pequeña salto por encima del mueble y corrió hasta llegar al otro lado, donde se tiro y se escondió — ¡No puedes escapar de Isuke! —se acercó hacia al mueble e intento hacer la misma maniobra que Yuki para no tener que rodearlo, pero al intentar saltar sobre el mueble un dolor agudo pincho su tobillo de su pie interrumpiendo el salto, callo sobre su estómago en el brazo del sofá, sujeto el tobillo intentando en vano minimizar el dolor, la imprudencia volvía a hacer estragos en su persona.

—Señorita Isuke—a su lado el mayor de los varones le ayudaba a levantarse, su tono no era alarmado, lo hubiese empujado fuera de su espacio de haberlo sido, era muy calmo a pesar de que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba gritando y preguntando si se encontraba bien—chicos, denle algo de espacio, por favor—su tono de voz era calmado y amable, sus hermanos le tenían mucho cariño por su forma de ser y comportarse para con ellos, era el hermano, además de Haruki, que velaba por su bienestar, por ello obedecían la mayoría de las veces cuando ordenaba algo, a diferencia de Haruki que en muchas situaciones se le salía de las manos la situación. Pero esta situación era diferente, había una variable nueva con cabellos rosados.

— ¿Dónde está esa idiota?

— ¿Eh? Perdón, pero creo que no le entiendo—la sentó con cuidado en el sofá y se arrodillo frente a ella— ¿puedo?—refiriéndose a su tobillo vendado.

—No confío en ninguno de ustedes, ¿Dónde está Haruki?

—Nee-san salió a entrenar, no tardara en volver; en cuanto a su tobillo, permítame revisarlo, en la escuela estoy encaminándome a la medicina—miro los ojos de la chica que lo observaban con superioridad—no le haré daño, téngalo por seguro.

—Isuke volverá a estrangularte si la lastimas.

—De acuerdo—quito con cuidado la venda y masajeo suavemente la zona, otra vez se había hinchado—el tobillo esta hinchado por el poco descanso que recibe.

—Isuke no puede descansar con todos esos viciosos que sólo la están atosigando~3—jugaba con uno de sus rizos, enredándolo en su dedo mientras unas caritas se asomaban desde detrás del sofá.

—Viciosos. Referente a eso—se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos, un sonrojo apareció en toda su cara—no debería andar por la casa sólo con una camiseta que claramente no es de su talla y ropa interior.

Las intenciones de Saburo eran buenas, pero él no podía contener a sus hermanos, esa chica tenía una esencia que los volvía locos a todos. Los menores olvidaban el respeto que tenían por sus mayores y las órdenes que estos daban rebotaban como balas de goma contra una pared de concreto.

— ¡Cállate Sabu-kun!—dijo el gemelo del lado izquierdo de Isuke—la diosa se ve estupendamente en esas lindas braguitas—sonrió a forma de coqueteo mientras Isuke levantaba una ceja— ¿cierto Arashi?

—Concuerdo Akira, esas braguitas jamás se han visto más candentes que siendo usadas por la diosa.

—En eso tiene razón la tormenta—la chica con cabello esponjado respondió sentándose en un brazo del sillón—el corazón en la parte de atrás se ve muy lindo y redondito—sonreía mostrando un colmillo.

—Isuke va a matarlos…~3

—Chicos debemos darle espacio a la señorita Inukai, Haruki-nee dijo que cuidáramos de ella y que no la molestáramos —dijo Saburo

—Oh vamos Sabu —dijo Misuki—no creo que alagar las curvas de nuestra invitada sea molestarla, yo diría que la estamos haciéndole sentir mejor ¿No señorita?

—Yo pienso que sus pompis son muy bonitas —dijo Yuki detrás de la salvedad del mueble.

—Su blusa es muy bonita ¿Podemos hablar sin ella? —dijo Akira inspirado por sus hermanas.

—Sus piernas también son muy bonitas, si empiezan así en los tobillos, ni me imagino cómo acaban —dijo Arashi. Esos niños eran unos pervertidos, si durante tanto tiempo habían pasado desapercibidos, era porque no había habido un detonante en sus vidas que liberara sus deseos que tarde o temprano se manifestarían con la edad, pero debía suceder más tarde. La bomba rosa que llego a sus vidas desato algo que no debía ser liberado.

La paciencia de Isuke llegaba a su límite, la promesa que había hecho a su padre se hacía muy difícil de mantener con aquellos niños, en el fondo de su ser realmente quería hacerles daño y no sentiría remordimiento por ello ya había soportado demasiados atrevimientos de esa familia por una noche. Esos niños parecían no tener el sentido común muy desarrollado. Si todos salieran en un día de campo a una parte desconocida de un bosque, ellos probablemente ignorarían la valla de alambres y los letreros que rezan: "´Peligro" "No pasar" "Cuidado con los lobos". Y ahora, poco a poco metían sus cabezas en el hocico de un león.

—Chicos, dejen de hostigar a nuestra invitada y vengan a desayunar—gritó Fuyuka desde la mesa. Los niños la miraron por unos segundos. ¿Para que ir a la mesa a comer si podían seguir al lado de la peli rosa?

—Vayan —dijo Saburo —Nuestra invitada nos acompañara en la comida. No hay nada de que perderse —los niños sonrieron y corrieron hacia le mesa, si la chica estaba con ellos durante la comida no habría tanto problema, su presencia sería un agradable espectáculo para acompañar con la comida, una compañía que mucho hombres desearían tener pero que un grupo de niños disfrutarían para su buena suerte, o mala, dependiendo de cómo se vea la situación.

—Isuke se niega, no comerá al mismo nivel que esas ratas.

—Señorita Isuke…

—Isuke-sama —puntualizo la chica, quería hacer entender a ese chico como debía llamarla, lo consideraba una persona digna de ser su sirviente.

—Emm… Isuke-sama…

—Muy bien.

—Tiene que comer con nosotros, no puede estar encerrada todo el tiempo dentro de aquella habitación, necesita salir y aprender a llevarse bien con mis hermanos.

— ¿Isuke llevarse bien con esos corruptos? Quizás no eres tan inteligente como Isuke creía.

—Va a vivir por un tiempo en esta casa, quizás sólo por unos pocos días, pero si es lo contrario, deben encontrar la manera de aguantarse o aquí será un infierno.

—Isuke prefiere abrir ésas puertas antes que tratar con esos~3-sonrió de manera angelical.

—Le ruego que no lo haga, son el caos definido por el diccionario, pero son mis hermanitos y son buenas personas —dijo Saburo, había terminado de tratar el tobillo de Isuke y ella se dio cuenta que se sentía mejor, el dolor había menguado hasta casi ser inexistente. El chico lo había hecho bien. Miro su pie mientras lo movía en círculos, sintiéndose gustosa por tener su pie sin ningún dolor o casi. Ese chico era muy amable, quizás por esta vez sería complaciente con él y su petición.

—De acuerdo, Isuke cumplirá tu deseo por esta vez —dijo con esfuerzo. Saburo le ayudo a levantarse y le ofreció su hombro como apoyo hasta la mesa, pero ella lo negó, aún conservaba su orgullo, una lástima pues al llegar a la mesa el tobillo volvía a dolerle. Se sentó en el espacio libre que había entre Fuyuka y Hayaka, el espacio que correspondía a Saburo. Ellos habían dejado el espacio en la esquina que correspondía a la mayor de todos libre para ella, pero ella ignoraba los lugares que tenían en ese hogar. Haruki se sentaba al lado derecho de la mesa como la cabeza de la familia, luego de eso seguía Fuyuka hacia su izquierda, le seguían Saburo, Hayaka, Misuki y así sucesivamente hasta Mei que terminaba al lado derecho de Haruki.

—Oh ese es el lugar de Sabu-kun señorita Inukai —dijo Hana

— ¿Eh?

—Cada uno tiene un lugar asignado en la mesa, te hemos guardado el lugar que corresponde a Haruki en la parte superior de la mesa —le informo Misuki.

Los niños intentaban decirle donde sentarse. Las cosas ya empezaban a ir mal. Tantas voces le daban migraña.

—Isuke está bien aquí.

—Pero…

—Está bien Misuki, dejemos que ella se siente donde más le guste —dijo Saburo al pasar junto a ella, se acercó al lugar que correspondía a su hermana mayor y sentó sobre el haciéndolo ver como el líder de aquella familia, un presagio de lo que llegaría a ser en el futuro. Fuyuka se acercó a Isuke con sus platos en mano, los puso frente a ella y las cosas fueron a peor.

— ¿Qué es… esto?

—Es sopa de miso y arroz.

— ¿Pretenden que Isuke coma...esto?-dijo señalando el plato en frente de ella, conocía el platillo, pero en su casa no eran muy tradicionales, generalmente en su apartamento de lujo desayunaban huevos, hot cakes, tostadas o cosas parecidas.

— ¿No come sopa de miso en las mañanas?—preguntó la que parecía ser la hermana mayor, desconocía su nombre pero poco le importaba, esta le hablaba con un tanto de respeto y la mirada envenenada que Isuke le mandaba parecía no tener efectos en ella.

—No, Isuke no lo hace, y quiero un par de huevos con jugo de naranja, quítame esto tan burdo de mi presencia—tomo su plato y se lo extendió a Fuyuka, para que lo retirara y le trajera lo que pidió.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero no es posible, Isuke-sama—era su nuevo sirviente, tal parecía que tendría que castigar a alguien después—no existen tales cosas aquí, Fuyuka-nee-san—entonces la que parecía la segunda hija se llamaba Fuyuka— hace lo que puede con la economía que se tiene y con usted aquí el presupuesto se reduce un tanto más

¿Qué se creía ese para pensar que sus problemas le concernían en algo? Ella quería comer otra cosa que no fuera la comida tradicional y punto, no es que fuese quisquillosa, bueno si lo era pero más que nada quería evitar desayunar dicha comida, no le traía gratos recuerdos, por mucho tiempo era lo único que parecía normal en su infancia, un plato de sopa de miso caliente en el suelo sucio de una habitación muy oscura y desordenada, con otro tipo de olores que opacaban el de la sopa, el único tazón que le daban por días o semanas. Malos recuerdos que debían ser olvidados, por más que le costase, pues odiaba que las debilidades no le permitiesen continuar con su vida y poder ser feliz.

— ¿Dónde está la comida?—en esa casa tendría que hacerlo todo ella o no habría manera de que pudiera conseguir comida decente y claro, Haruki aun sin aparecer, en cuanto llegara le reclamaría por todo esto que le hacía pasar.

—Justo en las alacenas, alado del refrigerador—ellos ya habían empezado a comer, nada se escuchaba aparte de las cucharas chocando contra el tazón, esos chicos en verdad eran unos hambrientos, muchos ya iban por la mitad de su generoso plato y no prestaban atención a nada, Isuke viéndolos comprendió perfectamente el insulto "muertos de hambre"

—Buff Isuke buscará su propio desayuno~3—se levantó para ir a la cocina, aquella situación empezaba muy mal y solo era la mañana del primer día, esperaba que su madre llamara pronto para preguntar por ella, con algo de suerte la convencería de que le permitiera salir de aquella casa infestada de críos y buscar otro lado donde vivir mientras toda esa situación se arreglaba, pero por ahora, a buscar algo decente que llevarse al estómago, pensó al abrir la alacena.

Nada, la alacena estaba llena de nada, nada por aquí, nada por acá, nada al fondo y nada a su alcance; NADA, esa enorme palabra llenaba la alacena. Pero entre tanta nada había algo, una caja de cereal de hojuelas de maíz con miel, y mira nada más, ¿casualidad? ¿Algo en común? Eran las mismas que su padre le compraba cada que iba al súper. Encontrar esa caja tenía un gran valor para ella, representaba un recuerdo de sus dos seres queridos, un objeto "familiar" que la acompañaría en un lugar extraño con personas mal educadas. Decidido, sería eso lo que comería. Busco un tazón y una cuchara entre los trastes y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador buscando leche con la esperanza de encontrar tan sólo un poco, por Haruki y su hermanos sabía que su familia no era de muchos recursos y probablemente no tendrían un solo envase de leche en la hielera, pero para su suerte había un paquete a un cuarto de su contenido, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la suerte seguía sonriéndole en ese momento. La leche no era suficiente para llenar todo el tazón pero alcanzaría para bañar las hojuelas y remojarlas si era necesario.

No quería volver a la mesa con esos niños, se sentía más cómoda en la cocina. Con dolor en el tobillo o sin él se mantendría parada allí mismo, no exhibiría más su cuerpo de aquella manera, en cuanto terminara de desayunar volvería a su habitación, le pondría traba y cuando Haruki volviera, exigiría que le consiguiera ropa más apropiada para alguien como ella. Vacío las hojuelas dentro del tazón de color blanco y luego las baño con leche, metió la cuchara al traste y se la llevo a la boca. No era la mejor comida del mundo, solo eran unas insípidas hojuelas que ya habían empezado a añejarse, pero tenían un sabor especial para ella, tenían un valor muy especial para ella. Mientras masticaba recordó a su madre quien la había protegido y entrenado, era quien era por él, pues bien, no había sido una buena hija y como prueba se encontraba escondida y lastimada vistiendo solo ropa interior ajena y una camisa que le apretaba mucho los pechos, siendo objeto de burla de unos niños, de cierto modo tenía miedo, miedo que se negaba admitir, miedo por ella y su familia, pensaba que ese hogar no sería capaz de protegerla si llegaban a encontrarla, pero esos temores eran tranquilizados con cada mordida, mordidas que le recordaban el afecto de su madre y padre, los imaginaba junto, ellos se tenían el uno al otro donde sea que estuviese, pero ella estaba sola en esa casa repleta de personas, esa era la peor soledad. Mientras comía no advirtió que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Pasaron un par de horas desde que todos habían terminado el desayuno. Isuke se encontraba ya en su nueva habitación observando el techo en un estado de divagación. No pensaba en nada significativo, lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente sin ningún tipo de sabana sobre ella, aun siendo de mañana ya hacía calor dentro de ese hogar. Había cerrado la puerta y puesto el seguro para que nadie entrara, pero podía oír los pasos al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente estarían con el oído pegado tratando de escuchar algo, dejando volar su imaginación ante cualquier movimiento que ella hiciese, sentía ganas de levantarse un momento e ir hasta las puerta para gritarles que se largaran, pero no las suficientes, estaba cansada y seguía en paños menores, la mejor idea era apegarse al plan, descansar hasta que Haruki llegara, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y cayo dormida en unos instantes

— ¡Señorita Isuke!—gritó Yuki al otro lado de la puerta. Probablemente no habría dormido más de diez minutos pero era de esas personas a las que el cuerpo le parecía haber dormido por un largo rato, los ojos pesan y el cuerpo se entumece, no puedes sentir otra cosa que el deseo de quedarte en cama y volver a dormir— ¡Habrá, quiero hablar con usted!—golpeaba la puerta continuamente y no parecía tener intención de detenerse, la ignoraría, terminaría por irse pensó ella— ¡Habrá, sé que está ahí dentro!—no se detendría, esos niños irradiaban energía hasta por donde no les daba el sol. Al comprender esto se levantó malhumorada, tendría que mandarla al carajo ella misma.

— ¡Dime una razón para que Isuke…—se detuvo un momento a pensar en sus palabras siguientes, tenía prohibido asesinar a alguien y ella no era de las personas que no cumplían con sus amenazas—… no te reviente contra el suelo!—eso probablemente sonaría menos amenazador. La chica se asustó como una niña de 5 lo haría ante ese tipo de amenaza pero se sobrepuso y en su rostro se mostró decisión y valentía.

—Yo quiero hablar con usted, es importante—escucho un suspiro de frustración y pronto tenía a esa chica mayor que ella en frente, abriendo la puerta corrediza para que pasara a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

—Que sea rápido, Isuke no tiene todo el día~3

— ¿Se ira a algún lado? Jeje—le dijo en son de burla la pequeña ovejita que entraba a la guarida del lobo—sólo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana—dijo tratando de subir a la cama, a pesar que corría y saltaba de manera envidiable, su pequeño cuerpecito aun le impedía ciertas cosas, como sentarse en lugares un poco altos—Haruki-onechan habló con nosotros y nos dijo que hiciéramos lo posible para que no se sintiera incomoda en este lugar, sabemos que no tenemos muchos recursos y que nuestra forma de vivir es muy diferente a la suya, por eso me disculpo, no quería hacerla enfadar ni que se lastimara otra vez por mi culpa—sonrió de manera tierna, esas sonrisas que derriten corazones, pero el corazón que tenía en frente no estaba cubierto de hielo, era un duro corazón de roca.

—Sí, pues más te vale que no se repita enana, Isuke no es de las personas que perdonan dos veces—se dejó caer en la cama sobre el montón de ropa que aún no había quitado, la mayoría de esta ya estaba arrugada, pero ella hacía como los gatos, sin importarle nada, tomaba su siesta donde más comodidad encontrara.

— ¿Esa es la ropa de Haruki-onechan?

—Si a eso se le puede llamar ropa~3—en un momento correría a la pequeña, luego de terminar la pequeña cabeceada que quería darse.

—Toda esta arrugada, no debería dormir sobre ella—parece que su teoría de que los Sagae carecían de instinto de supervivencia era cierta—fueron un presente de Oka-san para Haruki-onechan—dijo jalando una camisa de debajo suyo, su fuerza no podía contra el peso de Isuke, así que la peli rosa quiso "ayudar" y se levantó de golpe, provocando que la pequeña se fuese de espaldas y callera al piso, Isuke reía desvergonzadamente por su mala acción con una mano tapando su boca, pero la misma camisa que le quitaron de la espalda fue la que hizo que su risa cesara. La pequeña ratita, con lágrimas de coraje y dolor en sus ojitos cafés, le había aventado la camisa en la cara.

— ¿De dónde sacas valor para aventarme esta cosa?~3—sonreía angelicalmente mientras se acercaba a la pequeña.

—Debería tener mayor consideración con las cosas que le dan, esa ropa sobre la que duerme es de mi onee-chan.

— ¿Y a mí que demonios me importa eso?~3

—Es a última ropa que Oka-san le compró antes de irse al hospital—gruño en respuesta con valor, Isuke le atribuía algo, la niña era valiente, no cualquiera se le plantaba y la veía con esos ojos retadores y llenos de coraje por defender a los suyos. Pero tener valor no le salvaría la vida, sus miradas enganchadas no daban muestra que cediera alguna de las partes involucradas, Isuke debía inclinarse para estar a un nivel cerca de la pequeña que de cualquier forma miraba hacia arriba. La situación era pólvora y el más mínimo movimiento haría todo estallar.

— ¡En casa!—grito alguien desde la puerta de entrada y la aparente calma de la casa fue perturbada por pisadas y niños reclamando atención.

—Haruki-nee-chan ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—dijo la chica de la sonrisa con colmillo.

—Es cierto, jamás tardas tanto en tu ruta—Fuyuka estaba calentando lo último que quedaba del desayuno para su hermana.

—Lo siento, lo siento pero debía detenerme a comprar unas cosas—dijo alzando una bolsa¸ pasó la mirada por sus hermanos "seis, siete, ocho…seis, siete, ocho…mierda me falta uno"— ¿Dónde está Yuki?—caminó a paso rápido a su cuarto pidiéndole a los dioses no encontrar una escena del crimen; al abrir la puerta sus pensamientos no estaban tan alejados, sólo adelantados: Isuke sostenía a la pequeña de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa con su mano sana, la niña pataleaba y le gritaba que le bajara, Isuke la miró con una ceja alzada y le extendió la pequeña como si fuese un cachorro que se le había perdido a su dueño.

—Tu caniche~3—sonriendo.

— ¡¿Caniche?!—gritó ofendida la pequeña.

—Eh…jeje gracias—recibió a su hermanita y le susurró al oído que saliera, la pequeña saltó de sus brazos y le envió una mirada enojada a la peli rosa, eso no se quedaría así, pensó en su pequeña mentecita y corrió fuera cerrando fuerte la puerta corrediza—eso no fue muy amable—puso un pocky en su boca mientras rascaba su nuca viendo por donde su hermanita se fue.

—Ara Haruki sólo te devolvía lo que se te perdió, que descortés no apreciarlo~3—camino cojeando un poco, Haruki notó que sus vendajes habían sido cambiados— ¿Ha vuelto a llamar mi madre?

—No, no lo ha hecho, pero depositó lo prometido, tarde un poco en volver por esto—aventó la bolsa a la cama y se sentó en el suelo, vestía unos pantaloncillos deportivos rojos con una camiseta blanca, ambas prendas sudadas—usé un poco del gasto de la semana y también lo que debería ser para que no nos echen de aquí, pero considere que la prioridad era que empezaras a tener un poco de ropa propia, lo lamento si no cumple tus expectativas pero es lo que podía costear.

Dentro de la bolsa había un par de sujetadores, uno de color morado con detalles negros y el otro rosado, junto con barias bragas de otros colores aparte de los mencionados. Tomo un sujetador segura que la chica se abría equivocado de tamaño y sus cejas se alzaron al ver sin errores su talla en esa prenda. Miró a la chica con una cara de póker aun con la prenda en las manos.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gustaron?—dijo con preocupación en la voz, buena parte del dinero se fue en esas prendas, mucho mejores que cualquier ropa que hubiese en esa casa, sólo para darle un poco de comodidad a la chica.

— ¿Cómo sabías la talla?—la pregunta iba impregnada con un toque de recelo y suspicacia, las prendas estaban medianamente bien, no perdería su tiempo pidiendo cosas dignas de ella.

—Oh…je… ¿qué esperabas? Soy tu antigua compañera de cuarto, ese tipo de cosas son sólo pequeños datos que ya sé, y además, no es muy difícil para alguien como yo saberlo—se levantó del suelo y sonrió autosuficiente con las manos tras la cabeza, se quitó frente a su invitada la camiseta buscando la comodidad de liberar su piel de esa prenda empapada—tu espalda no es muy grande por lo que mi ojo crítico bastó para darle número, pasó lo mismo con tus atributos, Isuke-sama…

—Haruki-onechan no tiene ningún ojo crítico, revisó su ropa interior antes de irse, permiso—la hermana, cuyo nombre según recordaba era Fuyuka, entro con una canasta de ropa sucia, recogió las prendas del suelo tarareando una canción; Isuke arqueo una ceja de manera inquisitiva a la chica sin camiseta y esta sólo atinó a sonreír antes de atrapar el vaso de la noche anterior que iba justo a su cara, "_que miedo con esta chica"_—me retiro—dijo con una sonrisa su hermana.

—Gracias, Fuyuka—le avienta su prenda hecha una bola a la cara de su hermana que se la retiro con una cara de desagrado.

—No avientes tu ropa con sudor, es asqueroso—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Revisando mi ropa interior, ¿para eso querías que me diera un baño?~3

—Eh…jeje ¿qué tal la mañana? ¿Desayunaste bien?—dijo con un pocky en la boca.

—Oh cierto, Isuke casi lo olvida, la dejaste con todos esos demonios criados cómo animales salvajes, debería ahorcarte con tus propias ropas~3—su tono no parecía enojado, pero para Haruki que le conocía esas variantes de voz, sabía que estaba muy irritada, algo malo debió ocurrir—primero la enana entra y me molesta hasta despertar a Isuke, se escapa y en la sala Isuke vuelve a lastimarse el tobillo a causa de esa…cosa.

—Pero veo que tu tobillo está bien.

—El chico ayudo, el mayor que parece tener más cerebro que todos en esta casa, incluso tú—auch, eso era un golpe bajo, ser superada en un día por su hermano menor.

—Su nombre es Saburo, es muy responsable.

—Bueno, fue el único que pudo deshacerse de esos viciosos cuando comenzaron a tirar sus "halagos".

—Jeje ¿halagos? La idea de mis hermanos dedicando piropos a Isuke-sama no me parece tan descabellada, después de todo: eres como una caja de bombones, muy apetecible a cualquier hora—dijo con una sonrisa pícara con ese pocky en la boca, ahora Isuke estaba segura que esa manera de comportarse era de familia.

—Al menos tus "halagos" son más pensados que los de tus hermanos, idiota.

—Jeje, que bueno que no la pasaste tan mal, Isuke-sama—tomo algunas ropas de la cama y se preparó para darse un buen baño, tenía un poco de hambre pero en cuanto saliera, la sopa de miso de Fuyuka estaría esperándola humeante.

—No hay nada que hacer en esta casa, que aburrido~3

—Es un día domingo muy hermoso, siempre se tiene algo que hacer en domingo.

—Quiero salir de aquí.

— ¿Qué?—oh no, empezaban tan de mañana los problemas.

—Isuke quiere salir de este horno de casa.

—Tu "madre" dijo que no podías salir de aquí, mucho menos con ese tobillo y muñeca lastimados. Mejor descansa para que sanen antes—vio a la chica acostarse con un suspiro de molestia, se tocó la barbilla pensativa—lo tengo, vístete y cuando salga del baño te llevo a la sala para que pases el día conmigo y mis hermanos—le proponía pasar la tarde con esos niños que le habían insultado tanto hace no más de una hora, debía ser una jodida broma.

Resulto no ser una broma, la chica apenas salió del baño con nuevo atuendo la cargo hasta el sofá, ni siquiera puso resistencia, en cuanto sanara les pagaría todas y cada una; las sonrisas amistosas que le lanzaban la hacían querer regresar a su pequeño refugio, pero el tobillo la mantenía allí como si fuese una cadena con grillete, una presidiaria encadenada a ese sofá hasta la hora en que su carcelera la llevara a algún otro lado, siempre con la constante mirada de los integrantes de la familia Sagae. Esa sería la primera de muchas tardes sumamente aburridas.

3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

La tarde le sirvió para una cosa y sólo una: saber qué nombre gritar cuando habría que insultar a alguien, el nombre de Fuyuka y Saburo ya los tenía en mente, la chica que se dedicaba a temblar en una esquina como la contraparte tranquila del martillo era Hayaka, la maleducada con sonrisa lobuna con sudadera y cabello esponjado se llamaba Misuki, ahora comprendía el chiste de la tormenta, los gemelos se llamaban Akira y Arashi, quien era quien no estaba del todo definido, a ese par le gustaba jugar con sus identidades, continuábamos con Hana, la única niña de 6 años en esa casa, 6 años…que cosas más irónicas, la niña que la despertó en la mañana, la pequeña caniche se llamaba Yuki y la más pequeña era Mei, traía en sima una mirada como de siempre estar apenas despertando y no se separaba mucho de su nuevo sirviente, era adorable… ¡joder esos Sagae se le metían hasta por los ojos! Bueno, pero para su tranquilidad no tendría que preocuparse por todos ellos, solo unos pocos, como los gemelos o la caniche.

—Cuatro, cinco, seis…siete—escucho el desgano en la voz.

—Págame, Misuki.

— ¡Por favor, Fuyuka-nee! Ya no tengo nada que dar.

—Pu-puedes pagar con u-un hotel o dos, Misuki-chan.

— ¡Ni en sueños, Hayaka! Sólo necesito que caigan por aquí y quedaran endeudados hasta el cu… ¡auch!

— ¡Misuki! Cuida tu boca—dijo la mayor luego de darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hermana que se acariciaba la cabeza con una lagrimita saliéndole de la esquina de su ojo cerrado; la escena le dio un poco de gracia pero no lo demostró.

Suspiro fastidiada, llevaban ya una hora jugando ese ridículo juego luego de la comida de esa tarde, una hora en la que lo único que podía hacer era acomodarse en ese estrecho sofá y preguntarse si ese extraño televisor aun funcionaba, con suerte podría encontrar una película o buscar una serie que valiera su tiempo, no era habitual que viera el televisor pero en una situación tan desesperada como esa podría hacer la excepción.

— ¿No tiene hambre? Sólo desayuno el cereal de Nee-sam y se salteo la comida—era el chico mayor, le hablaba con mirada seria viendo también el juego, se sentaba en el suelo cerca de los demás pero cerca de su persona al mismo tiempo.

— Isuke está acostumbrada a no comer demasiado—sí tenía hambre, pero en esa casa no había comida en la que el menú no fuese tradicional, onigiri, simples bolas de arroz con quien sabe que tipos de condimentos las hubiesen sazonado, dentro traía verduras y una que otra un poco de atún, esa familia en verdad era pobre y su nombre no cuadraba en esa oración.

— ¿Le gusta el atún, Isuke-sama?—allí iba otra vez, era como un cachorro que trataba de quedar bien con su dueña, moviendo el rabo y babeando el suelo, "_recordando lo sucedido en esta mañana…tiene la misma actitud de perrito faldero que Haruki", _lo miro un instante con ojos indiferentes y su estómago volvió a gruñir.

—Are~…no queda opción, Isuke comerá esas bolas de arroz, pero quiero las que tengan atún~3—no era muy aficionada a los vegetales hervidos.

—Le traeré unas en este instante—vio como el chico sonreía cual si le viese lanzado un hueso, pero antes que pudiese pararse como un resorte la chica pelirroja se sentó a lado de Isuke con un plato rectangular con tres perfectos onigiris que aún humeaban, sosteniéndolos frente a la chica con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

—A Isuke-sama no le gusta esperar y le dije que tendría más cuidado del tiempo que le dedico je—tomo un pocky de su caja en cuanto Isuke tomó el plato—sé que no es la mejor comida que hayas probado, pero mientras este en mis manos no dejare que mi invitada tenga hambre, aún si tengo que esperar paciente a que se decida por aceptar la comida—le guiño un ojo y abandono el sofá para cedérselo todo a ella.

Isuke miró la comida, toda la situación le parecía irrealista, una asesina a sueldo en una casa donde sus habitantes sobreviven el día a día con una cantidad exacta de dinero, una cantidad exacta de comida, una cantidad exacta de libertad. Inukai Isuke sentía que se le esfumaba esa libertad de romper con los límites y reglas a cada bocado que daba. Su propio cuerpo era un límite más. Esa cárcel, ese molde, todo cuanto la ahogaba era producto de su arrogancia, ahora abría que salir a como diera lugar.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

—Sí, fue de ayuda pero tuve que usar una buena parte para comprarle ropa a tu hija—hablaba desde el cuarto de lavado, ya eran más de las nueve de la noche

— ¿Um? ¿Ropa? ¿Tú le compraste ropa a Isuke? ¿Qué tal salió todo?

—No tan mal como esperaba, sólo me arrojo un vaso de vidrio a la cara.

—No me sorprende de mi hija, es un poco…exigente en algunos aspectos.

—Y lo mismo pasa con su paladar—agarro con sorpresa la camiseta que Isuke había usado para dormir "_esto es…un golpe muy bajo…joder Isuke…" _en la parte delantera se podía apreciar perfectamente como la tela se había jalado, dejando como resultado un espacio que la dueña no podría llenar "_y era mi favorita…" _pensó deprimente.

—A Isuke no gusta mucho de la comida Japonesa.

—Lo que dice carece de sentido, ¿Vivió en el extranjero o algo así?

—No es por eso…Isuke tiene un pasado complicado, yo no soy su madre…la adopté—_"bueno, eso que no era su madre estaba bastante claro"._

—Pero…eso que tiene que ver con que…

—Debo colgar, continuaremos esta platica después Sagae.

—Oh, vale Eisuke, bye bye—se despidió con una sonrisa y al escuchar el sonido de línea cortada volvió su atención a su camiseta favorita—esto ya no se arregla…—tomó un bolígrafo y tacho su nombre de la etiqueta— "I-un-kai I-su-ke-sa-ma" listo, creo ahora será todo tuyo—el nombre de la chica ahora debajo del suyo, esa camiseta pensaba dársela pronto a su hermana o hermano, era de las ultimas prendas que su madre compro para ella, pero viendo el nombre de esa chica en la etiqueta, creía que le quedaba muy bien.

*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3

El agua era fresca, le gustaba la sensación sobre su piel, fría pero no lo suficiente para hacerla tiritar, podría haberse quedado toda la noche disfrutando del frescor de un baño pero la puerta y las quejas de niños la hacían irritar.

— ¡Señorita Inukai! ¡Van 20 minutos, es turno de Hayaka y mío!—la chica del cabello esponjoso, Misuki, venía aporreando la puerta por al menos 5 minutos

—Joder, hasta el baño comparten…sólo son una molestia constante para Isuke—se envolvió en una toalla y quitó el seguro para que la chica y su hermana pasaran, pero claro, tan pronto se abrió la puerta ese par empezó a molestarla con sus palabras. Camino dentro de su habitación con mirada seria, su mano le picaba por darles a ambos un golpe que les dejara en el suelo, no era un simple enojo pasajero que se resuelve con una amenaza, ella estaba furiosa y dolida, todo en esa situación de mierda era un duro golpe, el caminar cojeando y usar ropa que no era suya era algo que no aceptaba, escuchar a esos niños era denigrante porque sabía que no les podía hacer nada, no podía cerrarles la boca, sólo aguantar y morderse la lengua. Aguantar esas palabras que más que halagos le sonaban a burlas. A Isuke le dolía estar lejos de su ambiente, y ese dolor se transformaba en rabia y coraje que podía descargar contra el pobre diablo que entrara por esa puerta.

—No es el mejor momento ¿Verdad?

—Lárgate idiota.

—Sólo vine a buscar mis cosas; fue un largo día ¿no crees?—apenas caían en la cuenta que las sabanas habían sido dobladas y toda la ropa sobre la que había dormido estaba acomodadas en una pila—hablare con ellos—esas palabras la sacaron de balance. Esa chica no podría notar como se sentía, era estúpido siquiera pensarlo, nadie había podido leerla por más tiempo que estuvieran tratándola.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? Isuke no tiene tu tiempo, sólo quiere dormir—se acostó casi tirando la ropa, su cabello aún estaba húmedo, sus heridas sin tratar y su cuerpo no tenía mayor protección contra el frio que esa diminuta toalla. Unas manos tomaron su muñeca lastimada y comenzaron a tallar, no era como su hermano, pero le aliviaba un poco el dolor, le siguió su tobillo y le destapo y cubrió lo suficiente para trabajar con su costado sin revelar más piel de la necesaria. Todo sin un solo comentario a su persona, eso era un instante de alivio que casi escapa de su boca en un suspiro.

—Si dormirás, asegúrate de no destaparte—extendió sobre ella una de las sabanas y por una fracción de segundo Isuke casi sonríe, en una fracción de segundo una casi sonrisa aparece en esa asesina que volvió a sentir tranquilidad al creerse comprendida—la situación es difícil para ti, lo sé, me encargare que ellos no te lo hagan más difícil de lo que ya es—no recibió respuesta—para ellos tu eres alguien muy fuera de su mundo, una chica que ha disfrutado de cosas en la que sólo pueden soñar—aun sin respuesta—no te gusta la comida tradicional, quizás pueda hacer un cambio en el menú si consigo un mejor trabajo que el de la constructora, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia, tu madre me contrato para cuidarte las heridas y protegerte, lo hare—se sienta en la cama—voy a cuidar a Isuke-sama—la chica tenía los ojos cerrados con la manta hasta el cuello, rio un poco—dejaran de decirte tantos piropos, o al menos tratare que no lo hagan tan seguido jeje pero ¿sabes? de ti me gusta hasta tu forma de ignorarme, buenas noches princesa.

Podría casi jurar que al estar fuera de la habitación escucho un muy nítido y casi imperceptible "idiota", sonrió y se encamino a la habitación de sus hermanos, una buena charla les esperaba.

**Alex "El Grande": **hola a todos ¿cómo decir esto….? Perdonen la tardanza, ciertos inconvenientes nos llevaron a dejar el proyecto abandonado en un rincón, ustedes deben saber a lo que me refiero: escuela, promesas, deberes fueron algunas de las cosas que me detuvieron de trabajar en esto. Pero oigan, es un trabajo largo y muy divertido… creo, espero lo disfruten y de nuevo perdonen y ¿Tú…. Cuál es tu excusa?

**DD: **cuál es mi escusa? *pone un dedo en su barbilla, ah ya sé, cualquier aclaración o reclamo pasen por favor con mi camarada, él les explicara el porqué de mi ausencia *sonríe

**Alex "El Grande": **Jeje, perdón, no pude evitarlo *una gota de sudor se desliza por su rostro.

**DD: **Pero sí, tardamos demasiado en esta ocasión, espero el día uno en esa casa sea una ofrenda de paz entre nosotros y ustedes.

**Alex "El Grande": **Me parece bien. Debemos devolverles un poco cariño por hacerlos esperar... de nuevo. Afecta nuestra imagen como escritores, en que tan responsables somos.

**DD: ***Murmura con el puño pegado a su boca, y mas teniendo en cuenta que soy de dejar historias por más de un año... ejem pero bueno, ya estamos aquí con nuestra pequeña, así que disfruten y esperamos sus reprimendas, o al menos él recibirá las mias*señala con el pulgar al chico.

**Alex "El Grande": **Je, sí. Esta vez tengo gran parte de la responsabilidad, si van a disparar háganlo con confianza que yo recibo las balas, ella estará bien y la historia continuara. La pequeña aun esta en pañales, aun tiene mucho que dar, debe crecer, solo paciencia.

**DD: **La pequeña crece tan rápido T.T

**Alex "El Grande": **Sí, lo hace. Pronto empezara a correr y hará un desorden en el hogar. Y deberemos limpiarlo.

**DD: **Jeje si eso creo. Pero por ahora este es su debut, nosotros ya cumplimos con ella ahora es su turno de brillar.

**Alex "El Grande": **Sí, hay que dejarla andar sola y a nosotros nos toca descansar *bosteza

**DD: **Bueno, en vista de que las baterías se agotan, nosotros nos despedimos, gracias nuevamente por su paciencia y nos veremos en la próxima ciao


	6. Chapter 6

Día 3: historias divididas

El semáforo emitía una luz roja y ella esperaba paciente a que le diera el paso, no tenía prisa por llegar a algún lugar, en realidad no tenía que ir a ningún sitio, solo se encontraba paseando por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, teniendo como guía sus pies y su instinto a la espera de que una idea o una oportunidad callera sobre ella al igual que las gotas de lluvia. Iba vestida con un rompe vientos color gris y unas botas color negro, debajo de las prendas llevaba sólo su camisa blanca con pantalones negros que pocas veces usaba, en la boca llevaba mordisqueando un pocky. De nuevo, al igual que el día de ayer, el cielo era gris y sobre la ciudad llovía, perfilaba para ser una de las características semanas de lluvias torrenciales del verano japonés. El sonido de las gotas rebotando contra el pavimento y su rompe vientos la ayudaba a pensar sobre la situación, eso y el pocky que degustaba en aquel momento. El semáforo emitió una luz verde y pudo continuar con su travesía sin rumbo.

—Sí tan solo fuera otra persona… —dijo y suspiro.

Solo había pasado un día y las preocupaciones que ya creía tener resueltas volvían a ella como el golpe de una pelota de beisbol. Ahora tenían un integrante más en la familia de la cual cuidar, pero ese integrante resultaba más costoso y mucho más inquieto de lo que sería un recién nacido. El día de ayer volvieron los problemas a la hora del desayuno, ver de nuevo sopa de miso en la mesa no le causó mucha gracia y termino arrojando el plato al suelo para sorpresa de todos, al llegar Haruki a casa tuvo que lidiar con su humor del demonio y comprar algo más estilizado para que comiera, manifestaba deseos de salir de esa casa para estirar su cuerpo, aspirar aire freso sin contaminar por el hedor de las ratas, pero al serle negado tal deseo se desquito con uno de los pocos cuadros que colgaban en la sala y con la lámparas de la habitación donde dormía, los niños no hicieron gran avance tampoco y sólo provocaron que durante la noche volviera a gritar antes de ir a dormir. Ahora que velaba por ella debía preocuparse por comida mucho más costosa de la que su familia consumía, reparar los platos rotos que muy seguramente seguiría produciendo y con algo de mala suerte contratar ayuda psicológica para sus hermanos.

Y la cosa no dejaba de empeorar, pues Eisuke no se había hecho presente el día anterior, la promesa de llamar para velar por su hija parecía haberse desvanecido, no podía recurrir a él para exigirle más dinero por los costos extra que su cría causaba, además de reforzar la idea de comportarse que, al parecer, Isuke no había entendido o la había olvidado; el no saber nada de él también contribuía a ponerla nerviosa, aunque no lo demostrara ansiaba hablar con su "madre" varias veces le pregunto sobre él durante el transcurso de la noche, no parecía atender a razones pues aunque le explicaba que no se había comunicado exigía hablarle de inmediato. Haruki estaba desempleada en esos momentos, si la chica seguía causando problemas no tendría un fondo en el cual apoyarse más allá de aquel dirigido a las cuentas del hogar, el que ya se encontraba en números casi rojos, necesitaba encontrar un empleo para cubrir los caprichos que Isuke exigía, si Eisuke había desaparecido un día que cosa aseguraba que no lo volviera a hacer, además, no soportaría estar encerrada con sus hermanos e Isuke todo el día. Amaba a sus hermanos con todo el corazón e Isuke…bueno, digamos que disfrutaba tenerla en casa, pero tampoco podían pedirle milagros con su paciencia y nervios.

Así pues, ahora vagaba por la ciudad bajo un cielo lluvioso, a la espera de que una idea u oportunidad se cruzara en su camino. No sentía deseos de volver a casa por el momento, dejaría que sus hermanos y ella se conocieran mejor, hasta ahora no les había causado ningún tipo de daño físico relevante, bueno…quizás un daño psicológico sí, era demasiado amenazante en ocasiones.

—Aunque… pensándolo bien… —se dijo a sí misma e imagino que al terminar esta desventura probablemente sería Isuke quien necesitaría un psicólogo. La idea la hizo reír.

Estaría todo el día fuera de casa buscando una oportunidad de trabajo, tenía mucho tiempo y una gran ciudad que recorrer, en algún lugar la encontraría. Si ella se molestaba porque estuvo fuera de casa todo el día sería un pequeña precio a pagar si lograba su objetivo, ya se disculparía con ella por dejarla a solas con sus hermanos, después de todo era algo tan común entre ellas dos. Bufó un poco, ahora que pensaba en el tipo de trato que llevaban, no entendía porque se irritaba si la dejaba sola, cuando estaba con ella se dedicaba a ignorarla cuando trataba de sacarle platica o le lanzaba todo tipo de órdenes, Isuke viviendo en su casa todavía era una idea difícil de creer, no pertenecía a su mundo, al pisar un charco imagino que la situación debía ser peor de lo que creía para ella, estando lejos de sus padres, recordó el cómo hablaba de ellos y su devoción. Cuando regresara le llevaría un kakigōri como ofrenda de paz, seguro le gustaría probar algo dulce y acorde a la época, eso aplacaría un poco su impulso por probar algo más refinado, después de todo, dale un dulce de miel a un tigre y este lo lamerá gustoso…y después te comerá a ti.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Los latosos aún no regresaban de la escuela, su nuevo sirviente había sido enviado a pagar cuentas de un hospital o algo así y la chica mayor lavaba la ropa de toda la familia. Isuke se encontraba atrapada en la sala junto a las integrantes más jóvenes de la familia; la mocosa que la había atacado en su cama que le daba idea a perro faldero y la muda de lindos ojos que no tenía presencia, así las definía en su mente. Había estado encerrada en su habitación dos días seguidos, no resistiría el pasar otro día entero recostada en aquella, así que a pesar de las ratas que rondaban a fuera se estableció en el sillón para ver la tv.

La niña caniche la veía cada cierto tiempo con ojos molestos o fastidiados, cuando esto ocurría, su hermana pasaba la mirada de ella a Isuke como si le preocupara las miradas que se tiraban; en una ocasión ambas miradas chocaron y sólo dijeron "jum" desviando sus miradas.

—Hey, caniche, tráele a Isuke un té helado.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿¡Y por qué hablas en tercera persona!?

— ¿Son tan pobres que no sabes ni qué es un té helado? Casi siento lastima por ustedes, caniche~3

— ¡Deja de llamarme así o voy a…!—se levantó del suelo e iba a decirle un par de cosas a esa chica, pero su hermana la detuvo sujetándola de la mano, la miró y esta negó con la cabeza y le indico que viera a la chica, esta sonreía con sus labios finos pero su mirada era un poco distinta, no era enojada o burlona, pareciera que esperara algo, como un depredador espera paciente a su presa, salvo que un depredador no miraría de esa forma… Dio un paso atrás y se puso en frente de su hermana menor, sentía que las piernas le temblaban un poco y el corazón le había dado un vuelco.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vas a hacerme pequeña?~3—la niña frunció el ceño y se sentó, algo iba mal con esa chica, el día de ayer no tenía esa mirada, por más que los gemelos la molestaran—eso creí…

—Volví—voltearon las tres a ver al chico entrar, traía la camiseta un poco mojada debajo de la sudadera que traía. Ambas niñas corrieron a saludarlo y él las recibió con gusto, cargo a la más pequeña y se dignó de observar a la chica en el sofá— ¿Cómo está? Isuke-sama.

—Isuke esta aburrida, compra un té helado—se escuchó claramente el primer gruñido del estómago de la chica y Saburo le brindo una sonrisa.

— ¿Té helado? Am…no tengo por ahora dinero, Isuke-sama, pero creo que sé prepararlo—deja a Mei en el suelo—en seguida se lo traigo—entro a la cocina dejando a las niñas solas con la peli rosa, Yuki miró un poco asustada a Isuke, su hermano no podría ayudarla contra ese demonio, Isuke alzo una ceja interrogativa y la niña salió corriendo a la cocina dejando a Mei atrás.

—Sabu-niisam, ¿Qué haces?—el chico buscaba un poco de hielo en la nevera.

—Le preparo su bebida a Isuke-sama, Yuki—dijo con paciencia, parecía que no le importaba hacer de sirviente de la chica, hasta parecía gustarle por la diminuta sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios, eso no le gustó para nada a Yuki, la chica no era buena, en el desayuno había tirado la sopa de miso de Fuyuka y le había gritado a Haruki, no merecía ser atendida por su hermano mayor, que era una buena persona.

—Esa chica no merece nada, Sabu-niisam.

—Yuki—la miró reprobatoriamente y ella sólo se encogió en su lugar, el chico volvió a preparar la bebida, en un vaso de vidrio dejo caer una cucharada de azúcar mientras preparaba en una jarra la bebida. A la pequeña se le ocurrió una buena idea, tomo el salero de la mesa y se acercó con sigilo a su hermano, el chico se alejó de la bebida y fue por un poco más de hielo, cosa que la niña aprovechó para tirar el azúcar en el bolsillo de su vestido y echar sal en el vaso, dejó todo donde estaba y salió rápido de la cocina en dirección al pasillo de su cuarto, desde allí podría ver como salía su pequeña broma.

—Aquí está Isuke-sama, un té helado para…—el chico dejo de hablar cuando vio la escena, Isuke se recargaba contra un brazo del sofá mientras leía una revista de su hermana, pero sobre su regazo estaba Mei, jugando con una de sus muñecas.

—Ya era hora, Isuke muere de sed~3—tomo a la niña por debajo de las axilas y la depositó en el suelo, una acción muy normal y común salvo por quien lo hacía— ¿a qué esperas? Dale su té helado a Isuke.

—Oh sí, sí claro—le dio el vaso que contenía tres perfectos hielos naturales, una pajilla y sólo hacía falta la sombrillita para que el vaso gritara "quiero llamar tu atención".

—Que dedicado—Mei se levantó del suelo donde Isuke la había dejado y fue a otra habitación, Isuke dio un sorbo y escupió todo igual que con los hielitos—puaj, ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?—Yuki no cabía en sí de la risa, creía que explotaría en cualquier instante.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—Saburo no comprendía la situación, él pensó que había preparado correctamente la bebida ¿o se había excedido en azúcar?

— ¡Está salado! ¡¿Cuándo en tu jodida y miserable vida has probado un té helado SALADO?!

— ¿Salado? Disculpe pero no entiendo porque dice que esta salado, en realidad le eche azúcar suficiente, me preocupaba que fuese muy dulce.

— ¡Esta mierda no tiene nada de azúcar! ¿O es que no sabes distinguir la azúcar de la sal? Isuke debería volver a sujetarte del cuello y hacer que te tragues toda esta basura—en este punto a Yuki ya no disfrutaba su broma, de echo estaba molesta por como esa chica le gritaba a su hermano mayor, Saburo siempre cuidaba de Mei, Hana y también de ella, no merecía que le gritaran por una simple broma que ella había hecho.

— ¡Deja de gritarle a Sabu-niisam, él no hizo nada, fui yo!—se le plantó en frente ante la mirada atónita de su hermano.

—Yuki, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Discúlpate con Isuke-sama—le dijo serio su hermano.

—Isuke debió saber que fuiste tú, no le tienes ningún aprecio a tu vida ¿verdad?—estaba furica, ahora no sólo su sed había aumentado, su humor era una tormentosa nube a punto de desatar toda su fuerza, pero esa devastadora tormenta estaba contenida en una pequeña botella de vidrio con la palabra "ordenes de mamá" en un lado. Le entregó el vaso a la niña y le indico que lo bebiera—le gastaste una broma a Isuke, una invitada en esta casa, es justo que pagues por ello, bebelo~3

Era un tanto injusto pero su hermana Haruki les había dicho que dejaran de molestar a la chica de cabello rosa, debía resignarse y tragar esa bebida malograda, que para un niño era lo peor que le podías hacer, darle a tomar algo que obviamente sabría asqueroso. En un movimiento lento llevo el vaso a los labios mientras pensaba "_ganaste esta vez, pero no será todo lo que recibas de mí"._

—Espera, yo lo are—su hermano le quitó la bebida y se lo llevo a los labios de un movimiento rápido, en cuatro tragos se terminó ese asqueroso té, dejando sólo los hielos—ugh que asco—sentía que iba a vomitar.

—Sabu-niisam ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú no tenías la culpa de nada.

—Porque entre familia nos ayudamos y cuidamos, Yuki, quiero que aprendas eso—el chico acaricio la cabeza de la niña y regreso la vista a Isuke—le traeré otro vaso, no tardaré.

Ver esas muestras de apoyo incondicional entre simples niños pobres era algo completamente nuevo para Isuke, tomar el castigo de otro aún si no lo merecía, le parecía algo irreal en ese mundo lleno de gente que no valía una mierda; la niña miraba con admiración a su hermano cuando este se fue a la cocina sonriéndole cálidamente, "_una pensaría que en su vida tan vacía pelearían entre ellos por las migajas…vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Los pobres son generosos aun cuando no tienen nada que dar", _con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá de la sala a esperar que su sirviente le trajera un nuevo vaso de té helado.

La pequeña Mei volvió un poco después, cuando Isuke dormitaba con los brazos tras la cabeza, se subió con cuidado y se acostó en sima de ella recostando su cabeza contra el suave estomago; Isuke abrió un ojo y miro a la niña con la ceja arqueada, la pequeña sólo le brindo una sonrisa inocente y volvió a recostar su cabeza, la mayor cerro su ojo y dejó que el sonido de la lluvia le lavara esas preocupaciones que tenía sobre sus padres.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Sobre su cabeza seguían cayendo las gotas de una suave lluvia, el sol aún no hacía apto de presencia en esa fiesta melancólica de luces grises en la que la música de la banda toca una tonada leve y relajada, tonada que se veía animada por el salpicar de las botas y el de los autos al levantar olas de agua por la calle, olas que subían a la acera y alcanzaban sus botas negras. Cada vez que esto pasaba sus pensamientos se iban volando y su atención se dirigía al chocar del agua contra su calzado, era lo más divertido del día. Volvía a levantar la vista y seguía con su marcha fúnebre, pensando y siendo distraída constantemente por el movimiento de las millones de gotas frente a sus ojos.

Hasta el momento sus pensamientos no la habían llevado a ningún lado, sus pies solo habían conseguido guiarla por la ciudad hasta perderse en el laberinto de calles y avenidas, conducida por ellos a través de bulevares sin alguna importancia. Eran ya las 2 de la tarde y todos sus hermanos debían estar ya en casa atormentando a su invitada, comiendo un almuerzo modesto pero caliente, abrigados unos junto a otros frente al televisor listo para ver sus programas favoritos, aquellos que son tan capaces de reunir a una gran manada de hermanos frente al televisor, como en los viejos tiempos familiares del mundo, cuando todas las familias se reunían frente a la caja mágica a reír y disfrutar de un solo canal y no se encerraban en su propio mundo. Con un poco de suerte aquella chica orgullosa se uniría a ellos en ese momento familiar y encontraría un poco de paz a su lado, rio un poco ante la imagen mental, sí, solo con algo de suerte pasaría. La mezcla de esas sensaciones y preocupaciones hacían que Haruki se sintiera alicaída al recorrer las calles turbulentas y casi vacías.

En ese momento deseo estar con ellos en el calor del hogar y disfrutar de su compañía, la compañía y calidez que solo la familia puede brindar, en lugar de estar afuera en una ciudad gris con frío, mojada y resistiendo las olas de viento que golpeaban contra ella. Le vendría bien la compañía de alguno de sus hermanos, la compañía de Isuke se le antojaba buena y tranquilizadora. Mientras caminaba sus ojos se posaron en una placa que indicaba el nombre de la calle por la que transitaba.

—No está muy lejos —dijo mientras la mitad de una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. —Solo unas calles arriba. Creó que podría hacerle una visita. Todos queremos una visita afectuosa en un día lluvioso —dijo para empezar a caminar más animada y decidida que antes.

Las calles se hicieron más cortas y los locales a su alrededor se perdían con rapidez pues su caminar era más rápido. Por primera vez en el día tenía un destino al cual con seguridad debía ir, aunque este probablemente no resolvería sus problemas no importaba, probablemente estar en compañía y conversar con alguien le daría alguna idea sobre lo que debía hacer. Conversar con alguien junto a la lluvia que cae es una buena fuente de inspiración de la que grandes ideas han salido. Los hospitales eran lugares calmos, el único ruido que se oiría con la lluvia que acosaba Japón era el mismo sonido del agua y de las voces de aquellas dos damas en una habitación blanca.

Cuando vio el hospital unas calles más adelante aminoro el paso, ya no había mucha distancia que recorrer por lo que podía permitirse el descansar un poco las piernas que la habían llevado de un lado a otro desde temprano en la mañana, piernas que comenzaban a doler y tenían que convivir con los pies que ya se quejaban del frío que sentían y del peso que cargaban, el agua que se había filtrado dentro de las botas. Podría sentarse al llegar y descansar la parte baja mientras su mente se concentraba en una conversación entre dos mujeres íntimamente conocidas. Mientras atravesaba el portón principal del terreno una ambulancia pasó cantando junto a ella provocando una gran salpicadura que arremetió contra sus piernas, el empuje del agua consiguió sacarla un poco de balance y una parte de esta cayo dentro de sus botas, más allá de molestarse el pequeño acto le causo gracia. Comenzaba a sentirse contenta pues no podía llegar deprimida a aquella habitación.

Antes de entrar al hospital se detuvo en la puerta para quitarse las botas, vacío el contenido sobre el patio dejando que se mezclara con el resto del agua que se acumulaba en charcos. A pesar de todo sus botas seguían mojadas y escurriendo. Cuando entró dejando un pequeño rastro de huellas en el piso de cerámica el conserje en turno volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido, Haruki levanto la mano y le ofreció una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados como saludo y disculpa "_Tranquilo hombre, estoy segura que hoy no soy la primera ni la última que arruinara tu trabajo_" pensaba mientras saludaba.

El hospital no era diferente al concepto clásico que se tiene de ellos. Paredes pintadas de un pulcro blanco, lozas de cerámica color blanco mancilladas por el color marrón del lodo que traían pacientes, familiares y demás, había tablones de anuncios pegados en las paredes con algunos panfletos sobre ellos "Evento Suikawari patrocinado por el hospital, punto de reunión hospital Aiiku. Próximo domingo partiremos en autobús a la playa en horario de las 10 de la mañana" podía leerse en uno, filas de sillas azules con ocupantes sobre ellas se hallaban repartidas por las paredes del vestíbulo principal, en el vestíbulo había un cubículo en el medio de todo donde se encontraban las recepcionistas vistiendo, efectivamente, blanco, detrás de ella se encontraban un par de ascensores y escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores, a su izquierda había una pasillo en el que se encontraba la farmacia y a su derecha el pasillo llevaba hasta los consultorios. En ambos pasillos y en la puerta principal se encontraba un guardia de seguridad de uniforme azul, esos uniformes que desde pequeña le hacían tener una sana curiosidad de cómo se sentiría el tacto de aquella tela. Camino hasta estar frente a frente con la recepcionista que hablaba por teléfono.

—…en un momento lo comunicare doctor… —decía la chica con una voz calmada y tranquila. Era una chica que aparentaba una edad bastante más corta de la que realmente tenía, de ojos color miel, piel blanca y tersa, de cabellos azulados con un tono gris era una chica delgada y bonita. Al ver llegar a Haruki sonrío de manera relajada. Las ironías de la vida.

—Yo —le dijo Haruki al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha haciendo el símbolo de la paz. La chica levanto su mano libre y le dio un pequeño saludo al tiempo que hacia un ademán para que aguardara. Las recepcionistas siempre han tenido un placer macabro por hacer esperar a aquellos que tienen el infortunio de cruzarse con ellas, algo casi imposible de evitar en el mundo moderno, y mientras tratan con ellos, ser lo más irritantes posibles, pareciera que fuera un pequeño desquite con los demás que alegraba su vida al verse atrapadas en el tedio de su aburrido trabajo. Pero esta chica no lo era, solo era su deber.

—…si doctor, haré que se lo lleven —dijo y colgó el teléfono. Su atención se centró en la chica del rompe vientos empapado que estaba frente a ella —Haruki, hola —dijo mostrando emoción sin perder su rostro tranquilo y sereno — Que sorpresa verte por aquí, me alegro de verte. No te esperábamos hasta dentro de quizás un par de semanas.

—Hola Suzu, yo tampoco esperaba verme por aquí tan pronto. Fue algo que surgió de la nada en medio de un paseo bajo la lluvia—le confesó a su antigua compañera.

—Vendrás a verla supongo ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Así es. Han pasado un par de cosas y me gustaría platicarlas con ella a solas, ellos no han podido venir hoy.

—Ya veo. Bueno, el horario de visita aún sigue en pie y ya sabes cómo llegar. —al terminar la frase hizo un ademán con su cabeza que señalaba los elevadores detrás de ella.

—Gracias —se acercó hacia el cubículo para llenar el papeleo necesario para ingresar a las habitaciones, el registro de visitantes era cosa estricta en el hospital. Antes de que pudiera tomar el lapicero de cortesía sobre la barra Suzu la detuvo.

—Deja que me encargue de esto, yo me encargo del papeleo, entra de una vez. Después de caminar bajo la lluvia debes estar ansiosa por verla.

—Je, Gracias de nuevo Suzu —la chica sonrió en respuesta y bajo la mirada hacia la libreta que tenía enfrente. Comenzó a escribir el nombre de la visitante imitando de manera exacta el estilo de letra, saco un formulario de un cajón frente a ella el cual lleno y firmo como si lo hiciera la misma Haruki, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo, una persona se volvía extremadamente talentosa en diversas áreas, más aún si teniendo la sabiduría y experiencia de un anciano se le suma la energía y la curiosidad de un cuerpo joven. Termino de escribir justo cuando Haruki llegaba frente al ascensor —Deja esa prenda mojada aquí ¿quieres? —Le grito antes de que pudiera entrar —Nuestros conserjes se están quejando más de lo habitual —ella rio un poco irritada y volvió hacia ella para entregarle el rompe vientos.

Mientras subía por el ascensor intentaba ordenar las palabras y las ideas que le diría. No sabía por dónde iniciar ni si sería prudente decir ciertas cosas. Quizás el hecho de una fiera salvaje viviendo bajo el mismo techo que unos niños no era algo que debiera decirse, ni tampoco el hecho de que la familia tuviera deudas con personas con las que no se debería jugar, esos detalles debían omitirse… de cierto modo. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía que contarle todo pues así podrían trabajar juntas para llegar a una mejor idea, aunque claro, lo haría omitiendo detalles y entregando una versión distorsionada de la realidad. Además, sentía que así debía hacerlo pues ella merecía saberlo. La música inspiradora de la lluvia era opacada por el tono del elevador subiendo que la acompañaba, era un sonido agradable. Al salir de él volvió a ver el mundo exterior azotado por la lluvia. Camino por el pasillo hacia la derecha encontrándose con un par de enfermeras, ambas con toallas en manos, en el piso podían notarse el brillo y la suciedad del agua mezclada con tierra que ya habían dejado otros al pasar por ahí. Más adelante se encontró una señora que aseaba, le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia al verla pasar sobre el charco y dejar más huellas detrás de sí "_Me pregunto si otro de sus compañeros me arrojara mal de ojo_" se dijo mientras la dejaba atrás. Las puertas de cada habitación tenían un nombre que correspondía al "huésped" en turno. Avanzar por ese largo pasillo blanco la ponía un poco nerviosa, cada nombre que dejaba atrás era un paso que estaba más cerca de su destino, al que ahora no quería llegar, su mente le decía que no tenía que llevarle una carga así, pero sus pies traicioneros la obligaron a seguir avanzando hacia el umbral de sentimientos que era esa última puerta en cuyo nombre se leía Sagae Hikari, cuando estuvo frente a ella ya sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Las tardes lluviosas eran quizás las favoritas de Isuke para dormir, el sonido tan tranquilo del agua azotando las ventanas y las calles era lo único que se escuchaba, eso y el sonido no molesto del lápiz de Fuyuka, que estudiaba para sus exámenes de ingreso a la preparatoria, estaba de buen humor al dormir, ni siquiera el peso extra de la hermana pequeña de los Sagae la molestaba en su siesta, incluso, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo tener en su presencia a esa enana, quizás porque le recordaba a ella cuando tenía su edad hasta cierto punto.

Pero la paz que disfrutaba por primera vez en la sala de ese hogar se vio rota intempestivamente ante los ruidos de la manada que llegaba de la escuela en un día lluvioso, escuchaba como subían corriendo las escaleras hasta el piso en que vivían, sus gritos y risas lograron sacarle un gruñido a la vez que se enderezaba con cuidado para no despertar a Mei, dejo recostada su pequeña cabeza en sus piernas.

— ¡En casa!—dijo Saburo que traía bajo su chamarra en la espalda a Hana para que no se mojara camino a casa, tras él entraron en tropel los otros cuatro hermanos y así, sólo en un minuto la sala se había llenado de pisadas enlodadas, todos habían olvidado quitarse las botas antes de entrar y el desastre llegaba hasta la cocina, pisadas fangosas que le daba una sensación de suciedad a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

—¡Llegamos diosa Isuke!—gritaron los gemelos al entrar a casa y sin quitar sus chamarras que escurrían, entraron disparados al cuarto de Haruki donde dormía Isuke— ¿¡Donde está la diosa!?—preguntaron asustados por no encontrarla despertando a su hermana menor.

—Su diosa está en el sofá con Mei—dijo Saburo con una sonrisa depositando a Hana en el sofá.

— ¿¡Qué!?—gritaron viéndose a los ojos y corriendo frente al sofá.

— ¡Eso es traición, Mei!—gritó uno de ellos señalando acusadoramente a la niña ya un tanto sorprendida— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dormir en brazos de nuestra diosa.

— ¡Cuando ella no nos brinda ni un beso de buenos días!—a esto le siguió un berrinche de parte de esos niños en los que se tuvo que meter Fuyuka para calmarlos. Así comenzaba su tarde en esa casa.

—Tenían que llegar justo cuando Isuke concilió el sueño ¿verdad?—dijo hablando a nadie en particular pero la pequeña Mei junto a Hana le sonrieron, la primera sin despegar los labios y la segunda mostrando una sana dentadura sin un diente de leche; ambas sentadas tranquilamente a su lado, Mei cerca de ella y Hana al lado.

La sala era un desastre controlado: la entrada de esa casa era un lodacero, los niños Sagae habían entrado con más entusiasmo del que Isuke apenas se acostumbraba; todas las botas de lluvia estaban ahora en la entrada, puestas cuidadosamente para que escurrieran toda el agua de dentro; rompe vientos, suéteres y chamarras escurriendo, así como gorros para la lluvia, todo completamente empapado y haciendo charcos en donde habían sido arrojados sin miramientos, en el suelo estaban la mayoría, Isuke se sacó de la cabeza un gorro y lo arrojo por allí; y no nos olvidamos de quienes portaban esas prendas al regresar a la escuela, todos ellos reían y hablaban en la diminuta casa no echa para tal cantidad de niños; en la cocina el mayor de los varones junto a Fuyuka se encargaban de preparar algo de chocolate caliente para todos ellos. Los gemelos sacudían sus cabezas regando agua por la sala, su hermana mayor que parecía tener colmillos de lobo al reír, se les unió tan pronto verlos, la imagen era graciosa en cierto sentido, se les podría comparar a una jauría de cachorros jugueteando y mordiendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y peleando entre ellos.

— ¡Iré a ayudar a Sabu-nii-chan!—la caniche sonrió a sus hermanos que hacían una perfecta imitación de una jauría de cachorros luego de una tarde húmeda, se le notaba en la cara lo feliz que estaba porque estuvieran devuelta en casa.

— ¡También nosotros!—dijeron a unísono la tormenta luego de echarle una ojeada a Isuke.

—Que gusto estar en casa, ¿no crees, Hayaka?—pregunto la chica sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en el sofá con el control remoto en mano, regresando a la vida a ese señor televisor.

—S-sí Misuki, es a-agradable—la chica tímida se sentó alado de la niña Hana, que le hizo espacio haciendo que Mei se subiera a las piernas de Isuke.

—Cuidado Mei, la señorita podría molestarse por subirte a sus piernas—ese era un tono burlón, pero Isuke no le prestaba gran atención, veía con interés a la joven Hana, apenas ahora hacía cuenta de ella. "_Tiene 6 años…los que… ¿hace cuánto fue? ¿Doce años? No quisiera recordarlo…ignora a la mocosa, Isuke, sólo ignórala y no tendrás que recordar malas épocas" _desvió la mirada de ese rostro soñador y lleno de vida, una vida por delante _"que suerte tiene algunos…"_

— ¡Aquí está el chocolate caliente!—gritaron los pequeños con tazas de varios tamaños y colores en sus manos, cada uno tenía una taza en mano—diosa, aquí tiene el suyo—uno de los gemelos le entregó una taza blanca con chocolate humeando, sus estomago hizo un ruido ya muy conocido en esa casa, desayunar sólo el cereal de Haruki y tomar agua la dejaba con mucha hambre; la consistencia del líquido era un poco más espumosa que del café y el color era sólo poco más claro, nada parecido al chocolate de su mamá, lo único que parecía hacer bien en la cocina.

—Isuke pasa~3—dijo alejando el chocolate, en contra de los deseos de su estómago, y dándoselo a Hayaka, que lo tomo con un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

—Oh vamos diosa, le ara bien en un día tan frio como este—hablo la mitad de la tormenta.

— ¿Qué no le gusta en chocolate caliente?—dijo su complemento.

—Si Isuke-sama lo desea, puedo regresar a la cocina y prepara un café antes de irme a clases—el chico ya estaba enfundado en su uniforme de secundaria, un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo, la corbata un poco desfajada, Isuke se pregunta si eso de vestir informalmente formal era de familia o Haruki les había dejado ese hábito.

—Mi sirviente, tan ingenuo. El chocolate de esta casa no le gusta a Isuke~3—comentario normal, ya muy escuchado de la boca de esa chica, ninguno de los chicos se molestaba en darle vueltas al asunto, salvo por una pequeña vocecita de niña que tomaba la taza de las manos de su hermana.

— **¿C**ó**m**o** s**a**b**e**s **q**u**e **n**o te **g**u**s**t**a** s**i **n**o** l**o** p**r**u**e**b**a**s?**—**escuchaba la voz de la hermana de Haruki pero al mismo tiempo, como si dos personas con voces tan diferentes pero similares, hablaran al mismo tiempo, escuchaba la voz que con tanto empeño había encerrado en sus recuerdos aparentemente olvidados.

_El ambiente era pesado como siempre dentro de esa casa desordenada, manchas de sustancias desconocidas en el suelo, moscas volando por todos lados y trastes mohosos en el fregadero; la estufa con varios sartenes con aceite quemado o muy muy viejo, carne olvidada dentro de estos; en una esquina cajas de comida, platos, cascaras de huevo y otros tantos kilos y kilos de basura que rebasaron el borde de un bote hacía ya una semana._

_La mesa era lo único que aparentemente se salvaba en ese desagradable lugar, era de una rustica madera cuyos bordes podían astillar los dedos si se pasaban muy rápido las manos, además era pegajosa, producto de leche, café, jugos y otros líquidos que podrían dejar esa desagradable sensación por no haber limpiado._

— _¿Qué es e-esto…oka-sam?—una pequeña Isuke, vestida con lo que parecía una camisa vieja demasiado grande para ella y recortada en la parte de abajo y los brazos, se encontraba sentada en una silla demasiado grande para ella, en frente tenía un plato hondo con un caldo oscuro, con pedazos de carne flotando junto a bolas de masa un tanto oscuras y que parecían no haberse cocido bien._

—_Nabe de cerdo, cómela antes que se enfrié—responde un hombre robusto vestido con calzoncillos amarillos, que al salir del empaque eran blancos, junto a una playera manchada en varios lugares. Su voz era rasposa y dura de alguien que abusa de la bebida, agresiva y desequilibrada característica de un bruto animal._

—_Pero…no me gusta el…nabe de cerdo…—apenas termina de hablar en susurro bajo, un golpe se escucha en la mesa, el hombre en la mesa tenía una mirada enloquecida, como a punto de ahorcar a su propia hija._

— _¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo pruebas?—su hermano, un niño menor que ella por un año, de cabello un par de tonos más oscuro y más delgado, le sonreía con sus ojos hundidos llenos de alegría y preocupación por que su amada hermana no se ganara una paliza por su padre, tomo la cuchara de Isuke, la lleno de caldo junto con una bolita de cerdo y le acerco la cuchara a la boca, el sabor no era bueno, su madre otra vez había cocido de más el cerdo, su hermano lo sabía pero ella seguía abriendo la boca para tomar otra cucharada que le ofrecía su hermano. Isuke no quería que a su hermano lo golpearan y su hermano no deseaba que golpearan a su hermana mayor._

— ¿Inukai-sam?

— ¿Eh?—su cabeza regreso a su lugar de golpe, la niña aun sostenía el chocolate caliente ofreciéndoselo, le sonreía igual que ese niño que había enterrado en sus memorias, no le veía malicia a sus ojos, sólo quería que probara el chocolate caliente. Alargo la mano mirando la taza humeante, el resto de la tropa veía con sorpresa las acciones que su hermana pequeña provocaba en la peli rosa, nadie en esa sala entendía sus acciones, cómo la chica fría y con mirada asesina se llevaba la taza a los labios probando esa bebida—no esta tan mal…—miro por un momento a la pequeña Hana que le devolvió una sonrisa inocente y feliz porque aceptara esa taza. Isuke sonrió en sus adentros. Esos recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero a la vez felices.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*X*x*X*X*X*x*x*X*

Suaves gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal y se deslizaban hacia abajo dejando un rastro hipnótico sobre este, la lluvia que asolaba el pueblo de Japón comenzaba a relajarse, ya había descargado su furia sobre sus habitantes; la calma inundaba su ser poco a poco, convirtiéndose a paso lento en una suave lluvia, pronto las gotas serían tan finas y delgadas que serían como una caricia al rostro de quienes llegaran a tocar. Nubes de un color gris suave y de aspecto ceniciento aún cubrían el cielo de la tarde, pero sin aquel torrente pesado que obligaba a los habitantes de abajo a inclinar la cabeza apartando su visión de lo que había sobre ellos, el muro de algodón gris que los separaba del sol era un paisaje muy hermoso adornado por el compás de una lluvia calma, un paisaje hipnótico que invita a las personas a recargar sus cabezas en la venta y mirar hacia arriba. Como una adolescente que en medio de un gran proyecto se relajaba un momento para admirar el paisaje cotidiano de la ciudad, transformado por el rocío de un cielo perturbado, apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana y olvidaba sus libros un instante para adentrarse en una burbuja de paz dentro de su mente. En esta posición se encontraba Haruki, abrazada a sus pies sobre la silla que había movido hasta la ventada, se encontraba recargada en el cristal observando pensativa como las nubes arrojaban sus pequeños retoños a la tierra y como estos se deslizaban a tan poca distancia al otro lado del cristal.

El hospital entero parecía estar en calma, como deberían ser esos lugares para hacer tranquila la estancia de sus maleados huéspedes dándoles comodidad para no tener que soportar más cosas que su propia condición. A la habitación no llegaba ningún sonido proveniente de los pisos inferiores, aquellos por los que transitaban con más frecuencia el personal del hospital, donde el sonido de los teléfonos y las discusiones que llevaban los clientes y el personal llenaban el aire, ahí se estaba en calma, los únicos sonidos con los que lidiaban eran las débiles conversaciones de sus vecinos, una ocasional tos probablemente adquirida ese mismo día, el rebote del agua contra cualquier material cercano desde el cristal hasta el cemento y una ocasional ambulancia que salía levantando agua, haciendo sonar la sirena que al contrario que la mitológica significa un rayo de esperanza para los desamparados en el medio de ese mar. De la habitación no salía ningún ruido, los únicos y a la vez los más endebles posibles eran los provocados por el movimiento ocasional de Haruki sobre el cojín de la silla y la respiración acompasada de quienes la habitaban. No había sonido de pisadas ni de palabras.

— ¿No quieres ver esto? Te lo estás perdiendo—volteo la cabeza para preguntarle a su madre pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sobre la cama de pulcro color blanco se hallaba Sagae Hikari quien estaba envuelta por un profundo sueño y por sabanas del color de la cama. Una sensación de paz y calma se dibujaba en el rostro del sol que había iluminado durante varios años a la casa Sagae y sus habitantes, sol que había perdido color al estar resguardado por tanto tiempo sin la compañía constante de aquellos que eran el combustible de su brillo. Su piel se había vuelto más pálida con el pasar de los años, producto de una combinación desagradable entre la enfermedad que la aquejaba y la ausencia de luz en la que vivía encerrada. Hikari era una mujer muy hermosa en más de un sentido, su rostro era de rasgos delicados y delineados, su figura era juvenil y esbelta siendo generosa en los pechos algo que su primera hija no había heredado, probablemente las demás sí, y su carácter era amable y considerado con los que quería. No es una idea descabellada el pensar que un hombre se sintiera lo suficientemente motivado como para querer a esa mujer lo suficiente como para embarazarla 9 veces. La enfermedad y la palidez que sufría resaltaban esa belleza de un modo torcido. Su rostro siempre reflejaba paz y tranquilidad y su sonrisa era dulce y delicada, aspectos que no se habían desvanecido en su condición al contrario les daban más carácter. Probablemente este aumento en su belleza era por el hecho de que una mujer hermosa y delicada que mantenía su actitud frente a una debilidad inspiraba a quienes estaban a su alrededor a quererla más y protegerla, a dar todo lo que se tiene por ella. Psicología humana para otra ocasión.

Haruki llevaba casi una hora en compañía de su silenciosa familiar. Se decía a si misma que debía haberlo previsto, su madre estaba durmiendo desde el momento en que ella llego, al abrir la puerta de la habitación no hubo reacción de parte de ella, su sueño no se había visto perturbado en ningún sentido, probablemente estuviera noqueada por el medicamento en turno y esto sumado a su debilidad la habían hecho llevar un sueño pesado. Decidió no despertarla pues en su condición era lo mejor, era el día parecía perfecto para tomar una siesta y ella estaba haciéndolo, a pesar de todo decidió quedarse en la habitación, no había caminado bajo la lluvia hasta el hospital solo para llegar e irse inmediatamente, ya estaba ahí y le haría compañía simbólica a su madre, cuando despertase y le dijesen que la habían visitado se pondría feliz. Además, aunque silenciosa quería su compañía.

Una sensación fría y picosa empezaba a recorrer sus pies, señal de que pronto se acalambrarían por la falta de movimiento, había estado muy quieta en el asiento desde que lo tomo para ella. En ese momento bajo de la silla de un salto y comenzó a caminar en el reducido espacio de la habitación. Dentro de ella se encontraban la cama donde ella dormía, un par de sillas color carne de cojines verdes, al lado derecho de la cama había un monitor del pulso y del otro un cajón de color blanco, una gran ventada que se dividía en dos cubría la mitad de la pared era adornada por cortinas azules que se hallaban recogidas, a un lado de la ventada había una cajonera blanca en la que suponía Haruki junto con el cajón se usaban para guardar artículos médicos, arriba del cajón se hallaba una gran pantalla blanca en la que se mostraban los resultados de los rayos X. Poco el tedio fue entrando en ella con mayor facilidad, caminar de un lado a otro en una ciudad lluviosa era mucho más divertido que hacerlo en una habitación de hospital. De repente, quizás por la necesidad imperiosa de hablar con su madre y confesar la situación que pasaba su familia pero contenida por la amabilidad de no despertarla, o quizás solo por tedio y aburrimiento Haruki comenzó a hablar con su madre de aquello a lo que venía. Se paró en seco frente a la cama, cerca de los pies de esta, y como si hubiera llegado hace nada comenzó a platicar.

—Hola mamá…buenas tardes…—dijo sintiéndose tonta al principio — ¿Cómo…cómo estás? —la situación era extraña para ella pues era como si estuviera hablando y al mismo tiempo como si hablara con un objeto inanimado incapaz de darle respuestas, un objeto humano que solo se dedicaba a escuchar palabras que terminarían por escapar junto al viento pero muy seguramente entrarían por su oreja y calarían en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, alterando el tranquilo sueño que tenía, se dijo así misma que sería muy vergonzoso si alguien la viera así (pobrecita, no se imagina) —Je, me alegra que estés bien —dijo sin esperar respuesta, empezaba a hilar una conversación de dos personas en la que solo ella intervenía —mis hermanos y yo nos encontramos igual… al menos todos se ven saludables, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que te visitamos—bajo la vista esquivando la mirada imaginaria de su madre —Saburo va muy bien en sus estudios—dijo evadiendo el verdadero tema contra un juez sin voz—obtuvo calificaciones muy altas en los últimos exámenes de medicina, todos estamos contentos por él, en cuanto a los gemelos… bueno, ellos solo reprobaron una materia… es algo bueno ¿No? Hayaka por fin encontró el color que había perdido, estaba detrás de la tasa del baño, cuando lo anuncio todos nos sorprendimos, había pasado mucho tiempo y ya nadie recordaba quien la había escondido—empezó a hablar con entusiasmo, contándole en una lluvia de noticias el estado de sus retoños —Misuki al fin aprendió como cablear, ahora podemos pedir "prestadas" la luz y el cable a los vecinos, je, lo sé lo sé, no es algo bueno pero mantiene controlada a las tormentas; Hana tuvo una pelea en la escuela y digamos que el infeliz no salió muy bien parado…pero ya le dijimos que no vuelva a meterse en problemas, no te preocupes, y Fuyuka va casi tan bien como Saburo, ella ya está terminando sus estudios, en unos pocos meses estará luciendo un uniforme de preparatoria… sí es que podemos costearlo…— levanto la cabeza imagino una mirada de preocupación de parte de ella —seguro que podremos —dijo para tranquilizar a esta, se detuvo brevemente a mirar el cuerpo inconsciente que tenía en frente, ya le había contado como estaban sus hermanos pero ahora tendría que confesarle la situación que vivía su familia, no sabía cómo lo haría, aun estando ella dormida le daba mucha pena y dolor el llevarle tales noticias a su débil progenitora que lo que más necesitaba era descanso — Y bueno yo también estoy bien…¿Eh? ¿Qué cómo está la situación del hogar? —se preguntó a sí misma, dudo unos segundos sobre el contarle a su conciencia todo lo que ya sabía pero incompleto, contarle una historia a su imaginaria madre despierta omitiendo detalles para evitar que se preocupara, para ella era realmente como hablar con su ella, realmente trataba de que fuera así y como tal había creado una versión imaginaria que la escuchara y hablara con ella —Tenemos muchas deudas mamá… más que antes. Al principio era solo el lidiar con la renta, el hospital y los gastos de la casa, pero se nos sumó tu próxima y quizás última operación y una deuda con esa maldita y engañosa escuela, si, lo siento por la palabra, eran números muy elevados y nos era imposible pagar todos al mismo tiempo… pero la suerte nos sonrío, un… —se detuvo sabiendo que no podía revelarle toda la verdad a su madre—un amigo que conocí en Myōjō se ofreció a ayudarme con los gastos, al final la escuela no fue una total maldición…pero todo con un precio, me ofreció suficiente dinero para cubrir todos eso gastos a cambio del pago total de él más…un pequeño interés… je, pero eso tan poco está mal de nuevo la suerte nos sonrío, una vieja amiga mía se está quedando en nuestra casa como huésped, ella es de mucha confianza y una buena persona, incluso nos está pagando lo suficiente por quedarse como para pagar las deudas, pero come mucho jeje… —de repente bajo la mirada, las mentiras que decían eran tan corruptas que le daba asco, conforme más hablaba más culpable se sentía, dentro de ella nació la necesidad de decirle la verdad a la figura imaginaria, aunque sea a ella podría decirle la total verdad, así cuando regresara a su imaginación le recordaría constantemente al oído que tenía que esforzarse por su familia, suspiro y finalmente hablo con la verdad —ese amigo no es realmente un amigo, ante esas grandes cuentas por pagar me vi arrinconada y termine pidiendo un préstamo a unas personas…muy malas, el dinero fue suficiente para pagar tu operación y las medicinas pero ahora debemos mucho más que antes y si esa cuenta no se paga puede que nuestra familia esté en peligro, o con suerte sólo yo. Realmente hay una chica viviendo en nuestro hogar, solo que dista mucho de ser una buena persona, es muy agresiva, orgullosa e incapaz de controlarse, es muy fuerte y está involucrada en negocios muy oscuros, pero esto es bueno, por estos negocios es que ahora necesita de un lugar donde esconderse y ha terminado en el nuestro ofreciendo suficiente dinero para pagar la cuenta que tenemos… eso podría malinterpretarse, pero la chica nos está costando mucho, con el tiempo nos será imposible mantenerla sin dificultad. Para resumir tenemos una deuda que hay que pagar o nuestra familia estará en grave peligro... en realidad ya lo está, pero esta chica nos proporcionara los medios para pagar, están a salvo con ella... creo, puede que resulte más peligrosa que ellos, pero es la única opción que hay—se detuvo brevemente para tomar aire después de haber soltado la sopa a la figura de su mamá—El problema es la chica, demasiado costosa y quisquillosa, y para rematar, me encuentro sin un empleo, el dinero para las deudas poco a poco se está yendo en ella y la comida de la familia...me preguntaba si tendrías una idea... sobre lo que debería hacer—la señora dumiente se mantuvo silenciosa mientras Haruki recuperaba el aliento, se sentía más tranquila al haber contado a su madre la situación que se vivía en casa, tenía el derecho de saberlo pues hasta hace poco ella se había encargado de todos ellos. Desafortunadamente no encontraría consejo alguno en ella, o al menos no en la real. Cuando la imagen mental de su madre regresaba a ella la abrazo y le dio un consejo, un consejo proveniente de lo más profundo de su mente, consejo que la hizo reír, ya que resultaba inútil; recorrer la ciudad y dejarse guiar por los pies—Gracias mamá.

Antes de salir de la habitación beso la mejilla de su madre y dejo un pocky en el cajón que estaba junto a la cama, el personal le avisaría que ella estuvo ahí pero de ese modo le dejaba de una muestra de afecto a su creadora. Recorrió de nuevo los largos pasillos de color blanco hasta llegar de nuevo al ascensor, aún faltaba mucho para que la noche dejara caer su velo sobre ese lado del mundo. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor la sensación de libertad como quien acaba de confesar sus pecados y cree que se ha ganado un lugar en el cielo inundaba su cuerpo, a pesar de que aún tenía que encontrar un trabajo se sentía más confiada en que lograría su cometido. Al llegar al piso inferior salió con paso firme hacia la sala, recogió el rompe vientos de manos de Suzu en una despedida en la que solo dijeron hasta pronto, cuando llego frente a la puerta y miro hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta que quería caminar bajo la lluvia sin nada sobre la cabeza.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

La tarde de lluvia torrencial empezaba a mermar, ya sólo era un pequeño chubasco que chocaba contra los techos de esa ciudad, una fina capa de gotas de lluvia que se movía de forma extraña con el viento, como dándole un cuerpo casi corpóreo a este, el ambiente era frio en cada casa, el viento azotaba y se metía por los agujeros o ventanas que no hubiesen sido cerradas. Jóvenes estudiantes corrían a sus hogares con el frio calándoles hasta los huesos, otros cuantos entraban a turnos de tarde, guarneciéndose en las escuelas donde los pasillos les hacían temblar con sus corrientes de aire. Las casas grandes sufrían la misma suerte, sus habitantes se enrollaban en frazadas o usaban suéteres pese a estar protegidos del agua y el viento. En cambio, integrantes de otras familias se acurrucaban unos contra otros en sus camas bajo sabanas, perfectamente cómodos; a Isuke le hubiera gustado estar sola en su cuarto de casa de sus padres, viendo una película mientras se refugiaba del frio, que era lo que hacía, pero no cómo deseaba…sobre ella Mei se recargaba un poco en su pecho, no era mucho problema, no le disgustaba la niña, pero ya se sentía un poco apretada con Hana a su costado y la hermana Hayaka en el otro extremo. Pero tenía una ventaja, el programa que veían era interesante y ya lo había sintonizado en ocasiones anteriores en su propio televisor. No se aburriría al menos.

—Ya tenemos hambre—dijo un gemelo tocándose el estómago. Los jóvenes de la familia hacían sus deberes escolares por encargo de su hermano mayor; se preguntaba si Hana y Misuki ya abrían echo la suya; recordaba vagamente que a la edad de los gemelos aun asistía a la escuela, al cumplir los 13 se negó a poner pie en la institución, tomaba clases en casa en conjunto con su entrenamiento con mamá.

—Sí, nuestra tarea ya está completa y tenemos hambre de lobo.

—Calmados cachorros, en un minuto estará la comida—la hermana mayor estaba ahora atareada en la cocina, no le llegaba sonido alguno de que friera algo o el olor de un estofado, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en la cocina.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto Yuki viendo lo que hacía su hermana mayor en la cocina.

—Son las…—Uno de los gemelos alzó la vista a un reloj pegado en la pared sobre el almanaque del año pasado.

—Cinco para las seis—dijo el otro sin despegar los ojos de su cuaderno. "_¿¡Qué demonios!?" _pensó Isuke sorprendida y extrañada al mismo tiempo de ver dicha escena, el que respondió no alzó en ningún momento la cabeza para mirar el reloj, es más, le estaba dando la espalda en ese instante, ¿tendría un reloj de muñeca? Posible, pero no probable.

—Súper Sentai empieza en cinco.

—Cierto, y hoy son dos capítulos nuevos—de pronto todos ellos arrojaban sus útiles escolares a una esquina de la sala y se acercaban apurados lanzándose los tres contra Misuki que tenía en ese instante el control remoto, ambos gemelos la sujetaban entre gritos y pequeños insultos como "cara de perro" y "mocosos dobles".

—A esta hora nos toca.

—Vale, vale, son unas bestias, en serio—la chica dejo de pelar con sus hermanos, les cedió el control y fue a buscarse un lugar en ese mueble con espacio ya reducido por ser de dos plazas; en cuanto el programa dio inicio la suerte de Isuke desapareció, los niños fueron de apoco ocupando los lugares inexistentes en el sillón, Yuki sentada en las piernas de sus hermanas mayores al igual que Hana hacía en las de Isuke y Hayaka. Los gemelos se subieron en los cómodos brazos del sillón o al menos uno lo hizo, el que intento tomar lugar en el lado de Isuke término cayendo al suelo por "accidente", así que termino acostado en todo lo largo de la cabecera.

—Joder, ni siquiera hay espacio para respirar—decía la chica un tanto irritada, el lugar que ocupaba era exacto, estaba apretada pero debía admitir que no incomoda, la situación le hacía sentir extraña, como ese calor que sentía de niña al recostar la cabeza en las piernas de papá mientras veían una película; era extraño y sentía el impulso de huir de aquella familia en la que no pertenecía pero no podía, la pequeña Mei estaba acurrucada en sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en su brazo, no podía romper su paz, la paz de una niña inocente.

A los 10 minutos de que todos encontraran acomodo llego la hermana llevando en la mano una bandeja con nueve sándwiches de mermelada, eso sería lo que comerían hoy y el estómago de Isuke no hizo sino dar brincos de alegría al recibir alimento luego de tres días soportando la mala alimentación a la que lo sometían. Luego de entregar a cada quien uno no pudo evitar sentarse a los pies del atestado sofá, la escena era muy linda, mucho más incluyendo a la invitada, al fin la veía salir de esa habitación y convivir un poco con la tropa Sagae.

A la media hora Isuke se había quedado dormida en medio de todos esos niños, quienes atentos al televisor no lo notaron, pero le siguieron apenas acabó el programa; eran las siete y los más grandes al sentirse como ella habían caído dormidos, los más jóvenes por el cansancio de la escuela, el camino de regreso a casa en aquella tarde húmeda y arrullados por los aburridos comerciales cerraron los ojos. A lo que calculaba eran cerca de las ocho, el sonido de los pasos de Fuyuka la despertaron, la chica se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a iniciar sus tareas. A su alrededor todos estaban durmiendo aún, el televisor ya no iluminaba el lugar, dejándolo a oscuras con la poca visibilidad del anochecer lluvioso; los niños apenas se habían movido, salvo para acostarse o encontrar mejor acomodo.

No se le antojaba quedarse más tiempo del que ya había pasado con esos mocosos, un rato estaba medianamente bien pero no iba a quedarse durmiendo con ellos; como pudo se levantó de ese mueble sin despertar a nadie y con la niña en brazos, la deposito suavemente en el lugar que antes ella ocupaba y esta sólo se movió un poco pero no abrió los ojos. Se estiró un poco una vez liberada, estar atrapada de esa manera era nuevo para su cuerpo, su tobillo iba mejorando con el tiempo y ya no dolía como antes, la porquería que Haruki le echaba por las noches le era de gran ayuda, igual con los hematomas en su costado, esperaba que se desaparecieran pronto, no le gustaba usar esas playeras y camisetas de esa forma, igual los de la cara, estos últimos eran los que más le molestaban, la chica pelirroja le prestaba corrector para disfrazarlos pero al verse en el espejo luego de bañarse no podía sentir más que rabia por ese maldito guardián, pero ella se encargaría de hacérselo pagar, ya no le era tan importante la recompensa y ser reconocida, lo que quería era un desquite con ese hombre.

— ¿Sucede algo?—escucho que le preguntaba la chica en la cocina, había dejado de escribir y la observaba a la expectativa, aguardando por una respuesta, planto un pie para pararse pero Isuke alzo una mano indicándole que se detuviese.

—Nada—se paseó por la sala teniendo cuidado de en donde pisaba, habían prendas de vestir que seguro estarían mojadas y ella no quería esa sensación húmeda en sus pies; sobre el televisor pudo ver esa foto enmarcada de manera sencilla, sospechaba que era la misma que Haruki llevo a Myōjō, allí estaban los 10 Sagae más su madre cuyo nombre desconocía, era una mujer de buen ver y sus hijas habían heredado sus finos y suaves rasgos, todas ellas salvo Haruki, no se le parecía mucho que digamos y se preguntó si había salido igual a quien estaba tras la cámara cuando tomaron esa foto.

La dejo en su lugar y se encamino con cuidado al pasillo que conectaba la sala con un par de puertas, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que la chica seguía escribiendo en su libreta, así que dio un paso al frente.

—Por allá sólo está el cuarto de todos nosotros y un armario lleno de chucherías, pero siéntase libre de dar un paseo, esta también es su casa ahora—escucho a su espalda pero no volteo a ver, tampoco respondió o agradeció ¿Para qué? Ella no pidió permiso y aun sin el ella quería saber más acerca de ese lugar.

En el pasillo encontró la primera cosa más o menos interesante, era un cuadro pintado, o eso le daba a notar la textura que se apreciaba; era un dibujo de toda la familia exceptuando a la madre, no se veía muy viejo y los que allí salían tampoco eran muy diferentes a las personas con las que estaba lidiando desde hace media semana; pero los retratos pintados a mano, además de ser ya muy raros, son un tanto caros, dudaba que esa familia fuera tan inconsciente para gastar el dinero que no tiene en algo como eso. Busco la firma pero sólo pudo encontrar una pequeña inscripción "Que te mejores mamá, de todos nosotros para ti".

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y continúo con su muy pequeño paseo. El primer cuarto estaba abierto, quedo un poco desconcertada al entrar, el lugar tenía como líneas divisorias imaginarias: en cada esquina había uno o dos futones, una esquina seguro le pertenecía a las niñas de menor edad, en su esquina había muchas muñecas y juguetes. En la esquina más próxima a la ventana solo uno, sobre este una estantería con varios libros un tanto gruesos, en la otra esquina cerca igual a la ventana un par más, quizás de las mayores, sólo habían libros y un poco de ropa esparcida, zapatos y ese tipo de cosas, le seguía un pequeño armario del que seguro estaba a rebosar de ropa par gentes, el último lugar para dormir en la esquina restante y eso era todo.

—Qué extraño, Isuke juraría que los viciosos dormirían también aquí—refiriéndose a la tormenta, pero sorpresa, al alzar la vista distinguió un par de hamacas de color purpura un poco más elevadas que lo normal y seguro, así como unas pequeñas estanterías pegadas al techo, podía distinguir un reloj despertador de la marca "Bad Cat" en una—aprovechan cada espacio, no hay duda.

Cerro la puerta corrediza y fijo su atención en el armario, la puerta se abría con facilidad pero la chica no bromeaba al decir que estaba lleno de chácharas, la mayoría metidas en bolsas, otras tantas sólo eran viejos cuadernos, cajas, escobas y cosas de limpieza; sobre lo que parecía ser un baúl, un libro de pasta dura sin portada llamaba su atención, lo tomo abriéndolo en el medio, era un álbum de fotos, de los niños a diferentes edades y lugares pero la mayoría de estos en esa casa.

—Han estado viviendo en esta diminuta cueva desde siempre, ¿eh?—observaba una foto de la segunda mayor en la casa de bebe siendo cargada por una niña pelirroja— ¿are? ¿No te llevabas bien con tu hermana pequeña?—la foto mostraba a una pequeña niña pelirroja cargando con mala cara a su hermanita en pañales que con una sonrisa llena de baba blanca le jalaba de los cabellos ardientes—no, no lo hacía—ahora había un pequeño bebe de cabellos oscuros, acostado y envuelto en una sábana mientras su hermana mayor lo veía con el ceño fruncido—je…interesante—miro el baúl en el que había estado el álbum y la curiosidad movió su mano hasta la tapa sin candado, sospechaba que alguien había husmeado por allí hace un tiempo y no lo había vuelto a poner. Al abrir pudo ver varios recuerdos metidos sin mucho cuidado, como quien sólo quiere deshacerse de esas cosas pero no puede botarlas a la basura; encontró muchas cosas de barón, botas, camisas, una vieja colonia que destapó para darle una olfateada, etc., encontró un interesante encendedor plateado con una **S **dibujada en negro con detalles anaranjados, pensaba destaparlo pero otro objeto de igual material al fondo de la caja llamó su atención—Ara…Isuke encontró algo bueno…—saco una navaja militar en forma de águila, no tenía idea de que hacía el único hombre que vivió en algún momento allí con una navaja de ese tipo pero no iba detenerse a preguntar, se guardó el arma viendo en dirección de la cocina y husmeo otro poco dentro del baúl, pero esa arma era lo único de utilidad que encontró— ¿Ya no hay nada más? Que aburrido… ¿Qué es esto?—era una pequeña y maltratada foto donde una pequeña familia sonreía a la cámara, era una casa diferente, de fondo un árbol de sakura en el patio de una sencilla pero bonita casa, la foto estaba arrugada y las líneas que la surcaban hacía imposible verle el rostro al hombre pelirrojo que cargaba en un brazo a una niña con una enorme sonrisa mientras se abrazaba del cuello de su papá, quien igual abrazaba a su madre y le daba un beso en la mejilla—ahora veo porque no te pareces a tu madre~3—dijo con tono burlón pero sin malicia.

—Sí, así es…mamá me decía que soy la viva imagen de mi padre —le hablaron a la oreja.

Atrapada con las manos en la masa. "_Mierda…que no me haya visto tomar la navaja"._

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Más de las cinco y media y Haruki continuaba en su travesía, sobre ella un cielo gris persistía pero el caer de las gotas se había detenido hace un rato. El rompe vientos, innecesario ya, se lo había quitado pues resultaba pesado, lo llevaba cargando sobre el brazo derecho de forma similar a como los caballeros cargan sus sacos. Ni oportunidades ni ideas habían llegado aún, ella era una chica de habilidades manuales más que de intelectuales lo que reducía enormemente sus oportunidades de encontrar un trabajo y más en un mercado tan abarrotado como lo es Japón. Locales que había visitado lucían prometedores pero ninguno tenía una oportunidad de empleo para ella y los que lo tenían ofrecían una paga más bien miserable la cual no bastaría para cubrir los gastos de Isuke y su familia; dejándolos como un tal vez continuaba su camino con la esperanza de encontrar un establecimiento mejor pero a cada minuto que pasaba esa esperanza mermaba. Una persona normal habría regresado a casa desanimada, cansado, mojado y hambriento a comer una sopa caliente si es que tenía la fortuna de poder pagarla. Pero ella no, ella tenía que velar por su familia, al carecer de una figura paterna y materna, Haruki tenía que hacer de estos y un padre de verdad no regresaría a casa hasta haber asegurado el sustento.

Sus pies habían hecho un trabajo a medias, llevándola a encontrar oportunidades pero pésimas desde su punto de vista, sin embargo no se habían aguantado las ganas de cobrar su parte pues ya agotados e hinchados comenzaban doler, no podía culparlos pues le habían servido desde las horas de la mañana, soportando frío y el peso de unas botas mojadas.

—Tranquilos chicos puedo saber como se sienten, no es necesario que me lo recuerden a cada paso —le dijo a sus pies que ya pedían un descanso, la pequeña parada en el hospital no les habían dada todo el alivio que pudieran desear, cada acera por la que transitaban se les antojaba relajante, pedían a gritos la oportunidad de detenerse y sentarse un rato sobre ellas pero su capataz de cabello ígneo no se los permitía. Sin embargo, sin que lo supieran, su destino final estaba cerca. Para sorpresa de ella había llegado hasta el lugar que había provocado en parte su viaje, miro la calle que se extendía frente a ella sorprendida, el ambiente era similar al de aquella noche, una chica que había salido a caminar en busca de algo que ayudara a su familia, solo que esta vez el cielo no era oscuro sino gris, y sobre la banqueta no había un cuerpo fuera de combate —Pero mira hasta donde me han traído —les dijo a el cansado par, dejándose llevar comenzó a caminar por la desolada calle, esta vez iría más lejos que aquella noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Cuándo van a parar de ponernos en cara lo que sucedió? ¡Estás Chapuzas de mierda no pasaban antes! —Dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro con corte bajo tras cerrarse detrás de ellos la puerta de madera de roble que llevaba a la sala de juntas, la frustración y el enojo de su voz no habían desaparecido de su voz en los días siguientes al incidente que se produjo— ¡¿Cuándo fue que nuestros hombres se volvieron unos inútiles?! —dijo en voz alta sin importarle el ambiente del lugar, probablemente quienes se encontraban tras las puertas lo hubieran oído mientras se alejaba.

—No eran inútiles Ryu —le respondió su acompañante a modo de reproche, sus ojos de color amarillo que hasta hace unos momentos estaban calmos y complacientes se tornaron irritados con su compañero —Se encontraron con alguien superior a ellos —caminaba apoyándose en una muleta pues tenía la pierna derecha lastimada fruto de su enfrentamiento con Isuke, debajo de su pantalón color negro una capa de vendas cubría la zona de la rodilla. A pesar de tener una herida de ese calibre seguía cumpliendo con sus funciones como Jefe de Seguridad de la compañía.

Los superiores del cuerpo de seguridad se encontraban saliendo de una reunión con los directivos de la compañía quienes tras los sucesos acontecidos hace cuatro días no estaban contentos con los que se suponía eran su línea de defensa. El tema esta vez era la contracción de nuevos miembros para sustituir a los caídos de aquella noche, pero no se perdía la oportunidad de recalcarle a esos dos los errores que habían cometido aquella noche, al igual que se había hecho los últimos tres días. Una joven de ropas diminutas que rondaba entre los 18 años de edad, se había adentrado en las instalaciones a mitad de la noche, en lo que parecía ser no una infiltración a una compañía privada, sino un paseo por un país extranjero había teñido los suelos de rojo y como cereza sobre el pastel esta chica se había escapado de las manos de quien tenían encomendado como superior de seguridad, dejándole un pequeño recuerdo en la pierna. No importaba el estado en el que la chica hubo escapado, fallar era fallar no importaba como lo hubiera hecho. El Jefe de Seguridad escuchaba con atención y con calma los reclamos de sus superiores, pidiendo disculpas a cada uno de ellos por su incompetencia. Ryu sin embargo no podía esconder su ira y frustración, a pesar no decir ni una sola palabra durante la reunión su rostro reflejaba claramente esos sentimientos, se lamentaba a sí mismo el no haberse encontrado con aquella chica. Cada uno de ellos tenía su manera de enfrentar las palabras que sus superiores decían, todas ellas más que un reclamo parecían ser una puesta en cara de su incompetencia.

—Puede que sea así, pero joder, varios de nuestros hombres resultaron muertos en un encuentro con un solo blanco que hizo que no pareciera una lucha, era como ver corderos ir al matadero, y ese blanco era una adolescente…

—Adolescente con habilidades superiores a la mayoría y que fue capaz de lesionarme… —se detuvo un momento para señalarle su pierna lastimada—desestimándola no solo te ríes de ellos y de mí, sino también de ti. Ya hemos hablado este tema, déjalo ir.

— ¡Gah! Sí…creó que tienes razón—dijo Ryu quien esquivo la mirada acusadora de su compañero, quien una vez vio que lo había comprendido dejó el tema, eso hasta que tuviera que recordárselo nuevamente. Reanudaron la marcha, Ryu lo siguió de cerca hasta que ambos llegaron al ascensor del final del pasillo, presiono el botón de llamada y mientras el elevador subía este le dijo —A pesar de lo que dices Sato, los hombres de traje se sienten igual que yo, una sola chica entro y se deshizo de varios de nuestro guardias, no solo puso en duda la capacidad de nuestras fuerzas y nos hizo el hazmerreír frente a ellos, también nos exigen la contratación de nueva seguridad para rellenar los puestos que quedaron y cómo pudiste ver por las bolsas negras que salieron de aquí, no son exactamente pocos —una vez el elevador hubo llegado ambos entraron a la fría caja de metal, nuevamente fue Ryu quien presiono el botón que los llevaría hasta la planta baja.

Las palabras de Ryu no alteraban la actitud estoica de Sato quien conversaba un rostro serio y una mente fría, ni la humillación de la que le hablaba ni la búsqueda de nuevos miembros le molestaban, tenía un trabajo que hacer y esas cosas no lo distraerían de hacerlo, una herida en la pierna mermaba su movilidad pero aún con ese dolor punzante seguía siendo una persona letal y de cuidado. Analizaba la situación con cuidado, si un ataque como ese había sucedido existía la posibilidad de que volviese a ocurrir, ante esa situación debían rellenar las filas de hombres que tenían para defender el edificio lo más rápido posible, pues podía suceder en cualquier momento, pero si el atacante era tanto o mejor que esa chica de cabello exótico las cosas no volvería a ir bien, sus hombres habían estado con él y que consideraba experimentados habían caído con facilidad, los que rellenaran las filas probablemente serían novatos, amateurs sin talento, solo serían carne de cañón para el siguiente agresor.

—Tendrás que ocuparte de eso Ryu.

— ¿Ocuparme de qué?

—De buscar candidatos.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Exclamo sorprendido, la idea de sentarse a recibir y calificar a aquellos que quisieran el trabajo le resultaba tediosa — ¿Yo? ¿No deberías hacer tú ese trabajo?

—Ante la falta de seguridad y el reciente ataque es seguro afirmar que el señor Iroshi necesitara estar vigilado, más ahora que antes. Yo me encargare de eso. Haré de guardia personal mientras los chicos siguen en su trabajo habitual de vigilancia y tú te encargaras de buscar nuevos miembros —Sato podía notar la negativa de Ryu a aceptar la petición en su rostro, no era un experto en ocultar lo que sentía, antes de que pudiera decir algo más se adelantó —Es una orden Ryu, como segundo al mando estas capacitado y obligado hacerlo.

—Vale —suspiro aceptando su inevitable trabajo —lo haré.

—Eso está muy bien—segundos después el elevador había llegado hasta su destino, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos salieron sin mucha prisa hacia el recibidor del edificio—Iré al edificio de investigación a vigilar al señor Iroshi, reúnete con los chicos y comunícales las noticias.

—De acuerdo —ambos se separaron y se dirigieron a sus destinos.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Haruki observaba los dos edificios que se encontraban dentro del muro de cemento, uno más pequeño que el otro y un tanto escondido, eran de un color gris plateado que se mimetizaba con el cielo de aquel día, adornados con grandes ventanas negras y polarizadas, ambos se elevaban hacia arriba mucho más que cualquier edificación de la zona sin embargo no alcanzaban el tamaño de un rascacielos, calculaba que uno tendría aproximadamente 20 pisos y el otro 10. El más grande según podía ver colindaba con el muro y era la entrada principal al terreno, el más pequeño se hallaba detrás de él cerca del muro trasero pero no unido a él como el principal lo hacía con el frontal. Ella caminaba por el lado derecho del terreno y al alzar la mirada a aquellos edificios que parecían ser de oficina su mente pensaba que quizás ahí habría una oportunidad para ella, en esa clase de lugares incluso los conserjes ganan bien.

Con ese pensamiento en mente camino hacia la entrada del edificio, faltaba mucho para que terminara el día pero quizás para ella acabara en unos minutos y podría regresar a casa a descansar. Al enterarse de esto sus pies se sumaron a su deseo y comenzaron a rezar para que así fuese.

Al doblar en la esquina vio frente a la entrada a un trio de hombres vestidos en trajes negros, debían ser la seguridad del lugar, probablemente las cosas serían más difíciles de lo que había pensado en un principio pero continuaría con su camino, siento optimistas pensó que estarían en un descanso y no le causarían ningún inconveniente en su objetivo de entrar al edificio. Mientras ella caminaba hacía la edificación otro hombre salía por la puerta y se dirigía hacia ellos. El cuarteto comenzó a reír en cuanto el recién llegado dijo unas palabras, parecían ser muy buenos amigos, probablemente estarían lo suficientemente distraídos en su conversación como para prestarle atención. Pero de repente las risas cesaron y la conversación se volvió más seria, el semblante de los hombres se tornó igual más serio.

—…reemplazar a nuestro colegas, por alguna razón se siente que es demasiado pronto—decía uno de ellos, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación, la cual no se llevaba en un tono muy bajo.

— ¿Y tú serás el juez? Maldición Ryu, no creo que seas el más apropiado para contratar nuevos reclutas.

—Ni yo, pero son órdenes del jefe. Hoy enviare un comunicado a diferentes agencias para que envíen candidatos a guardia de seguridad…—el cerebro de Haruki reacciono de repente, esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Si había algo en lo que ella fuera buena era en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como guardia de seguridad era seguro que brillaría y apostaba sus guantes a que la paga en ese lugar sería un cambio completo para ella, su familia e Isuke, inundada por el sentimiento se decidió a hablar con el sujeto que parecía ser el superior —…mañana empezare a recibirlos y…

—Disculpe —dijo y el grupo entero volteo a verla—Escuché que buscaban guardias de seguridad —dijo un poco nerviosa pero sin perder su sonrisa.

—Creo que escucho mucho señorita, ¿a usted qué le importa eso?—le contesto Ryu, la miraba con un poco desconfianza, era una chica que lucía ropas mojadas y de repente había aparecido detrás de ellos, aparentemente escuchando la conversación que habían tenido, no era raro que le pareciera sospechosa justamente en el tiempo que se vivía en la compañía. Además de eso, había algo en aquella chica que parecía familiar.

—Bueno…yo quisiera ser parte de ustedes. Quiero tomar la prueba para ser guardia.

Las risas estallaron de repente en el grupo, a excepción de Ryu, los demás tomaron en burla las palabras de la pelirroja que se paraba frente a ellos. La idea de una joven que se presentaba ante ellos para tomar el puesto de guardia al igual que ellos les parecía ridícula. Parecía que no habían aprendido nada de esa noche.

— ¿Tu, ser parte de nosotros?—Se adelantó uno de ellos, era el más robusto y en menos forma del cuarteto—Esto no es trabajo para una niña, lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa y dejes este trabajo para alguien capacitado —el grandulón comenzó a reír y sus amigos lo imitaron.

—Estoy más que capacitada para el trabajo y estoy en mucho mejor forma que usted —le respondió tranquila y aún con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro, no era propio de ella el reaccionar de esa manera pero el pasar unos días junto a Isuke había terminado por contagiarle un poco de su actitud.

— ¿Cómo es que has dicho? —Le dijo el guardia furioso—retráctate —el hombre acerco sus manos hacia Haruki y amenazaba con tomarla por el cuello de la camisa, antes de que pudiera elevarla un poco su cuerpo reacciono ante la agresión y parte del instinto que había estado durmiendo resurgió en ella, guiada por el mismo sus manos se dirigieron hacia las muñecas que se cernían sobre ella, apretaron con firmeza y en un movimiento veloz de lucha libre lo alzo por encima de ella y lo azoto contra el suelo. Los compañeros del guardia miraban sorprendidos la escena. Sonreía al hacerlo como si estuviese jugando, hacía mucho que no le exigía de esa manera a los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Tú… —dijo uno de ellos furioso, su cuerpo se veía dispuesto a atacarla al igual que el de sus dos compañeros, sus dientes crujían ante la visión de su compañero derribado. Cuando los hombres empezaron a moverse hacia ella Ryu actúo para detenerlos.

— ¡Alto! —les ordeno con el movimiento de un brazo.

—Pero Ryu, esta chica ha derribado a Yamato, no podemos….

—Yamato se lo busco, atacando a una civil —observaba a la chica con más desconfianza que antes, sí antes le había parecido sospechosa ahora lo era aún más, otra adolescente llegado a la compañía y con suma facilidad había dejado fuera de combate a uno de los suyos, la coincidencia era muy grande. Pero también había aumentado ese sentimiento de familiaridad, al verla derribar a Yamato de esa manera mientras su melena rojiza ondeaba le recordó instantemente a la figura de Sato — Tú, chica ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sagae. Sagae Haruki—la chica sonrió y se puso uno de sus inseparables pockys en la boca, sacándole una sonrisa con bufido al hombre frente a ella.

—Je. Bueno Sagae Haruki, creo que encontramos a nuestra primera candidata —antes de despedirla, le entregó una pequeña tarjeta con unos datos anotados entre los que se leía el teléfono privado y la dirección de la compañía.

Era momento de regresar a casa. Una sonrisa que había sido dibujada con tinta indeleble se habría paso por sus mejillas. Sus pies aunque adoloridos se encontraban felices pues su martirio pronto terminaría, llegarían a casa en aproximadamente una hora y podrían descansar sobre el sillón de la sala. El cometido del día se había cumplido o a medias puesto que aún tenía que ser aprobada, pero no se sentía insegura en ese aspecto, las probabilidades de fracasar eran inexistentes, pronto podría llevar comida a la boca de aquella malcriada. Eran poco más de las siete, cuando regresaba a casa, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, estaría ahí a las 8 justo para la cena.

—Vaya día, en medio del verano se decide a desatarse ese chubasco, seguro que en casa hay un lodacero en la entraba y parte de la sala, vaya cosa…—justo eran poco después de las ocho, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, se había dejado el celular para no arruinarlo con esa lluvia; sus pisadas en las escaleras hacían el sonido de trapo mojado cayendo al piso, le recordaba a la vez en que aburrida le había lanzado el trapo con el que secaba los platos a Saburo y este en venganza le arrojaba la esponja provocando un pequeño desastre en la cocina—ahora que lo pienso, desde que Isuke llego, los desastres en la casa han disminuido jeje recuerdo que quien se dormía en el sofá terminaba con la cara pintada o lo despertábamos con algún pirotécnico…hablando de mujeres que cambian la vida en el hogar—sacó sus llaves del bolsillo trasero y abrió la puerta sin que rechinara, a punto estaba de anunciar su llegada pero su hermana Fuyuka le indico silencio desde la cocina, le señalaba la sala— ¿Eh?—miro el sofá y vio a todos apretujados y durmiendo plácidamente, eso le saco una sonrisa pero luego recordó la onceaba integrante de esa casa, no la había escuchado ni se le veía en su cuarto, le hizo ademanes a Fuyuka para preguntar por Isuke pero ella no entendía, así que movió sus manos haciendo un semicírculo sobre sus pechos tratando de igualar el volumen de los de la peli rosa, a lo que su hermana contestó con una palmada sobre su frente y un "¿en serio?" silencioso de sus labios, le señalo el pasillo que daba a la habitación de los demás y Haruki asintió con una sonrisa, se aseguró de no hacer ruido alguno cuando caminaba dentro de ese pequeño pasillo, se preguntó que hacía allí Isuke y cuál fue su sorpresa al verla indagar entre las cosas antiguas de su padre…se le acerco teniendo cuidado de estar fuera de su visión periférica, vio por sobre su hombro para saber lo que hacía, inspeccionaba esa vieja foto de cuando eran sólo su madre, ella y…su papá.

—Ahora veo porque no te pareces a tu madre~3—la escucho decir sin su tono envenenado de siempre, cosa que le gustó y hasta le hizo reír en silencio.

—Sí, así es…mamá me decía que soy la viva imagen de mi padre—le habló cerca de la oreja, viendo con satisfacción como Isuke pegaba un brinco y su espalda se ponía recta, intuía que no la atrapaban con las manos en la masa muy seguido pero que revisara el lugar no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pero debería preguntar primero según ella.

—Ara ¿no te enseñaron que sorprender a la gente de espaldas es de mala educación?~3

— ¿Te sorprendí? Vaya, debo estar mejorando o Isuke-sama está bajando mucho la guardia últimamente—hablaba con una sonrisa nostálgica a la vez que tomaba la foto y la inspeccionaba, acuclillándose al lado de la chica quien estaba extrañamente callada—esta foto la tomaron una semana antes que papá se fuera.

— ¿Irse?

—Mi padre era militar, era un hombre muy bueno, mamá decía que siempre estaba al pendiente de mí.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué no está en casa?—allí estaban las preguntas que habían faltado en sus conversaciones, haciendo acto de presencia en todo su esplendor.

—Él fue al campo de batalla, lo sé, ¿Cuál campo de batalla? Te preguntaras, nosotras tampoco lo sabemos, sólo un día salió con su uniforme y no lo vimos de nuevo, eso ocurrió hace casi quince años.

—Pero Fuyuka…—no fingía su desconcierto, las edades no coincidían en lo más mínimo con lo que relataba, el hombre debió volver en algún momento para que esos niños llegaran al mundo a menos que…

—Lo sé…Fuyuka tiene quince próxima a los 16, es complicado…veras ellos son…

— ¡Estoy en casa!—interrumpió la voz de Saburo, seguido de este pronto los que dormían en el sofá despertaron y los gemelos como buenos seguidores empezaron a preguntar por su diosa.

—Je bueno, será historia para otra ocasión, Isuke-sama, con una buena oportunidad te cuento sobre las cosas dentro de ese baúl, sólo ver y no saber de qué se tratan es un tanto aburrido creo yo—se levantó ágilmente y le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa, Haruki no le regaño, en ningún momento mostro algún indicio de que le hubiese molestado que husmeara entre las cosas de su padre, busco ese orgullo en su interior para apartar la mano frente a ella de un manotazo y pararse sola pero no lo encontró, tomo la mano que le ofrecían para pararse sin apoyar mucho el tobillo—seguro tienes hambre, pensaba traerte un kakigōri a escondidas para que esos hambrientos no se te abalanzaran pero mi búsqueda por trabajo no dio frutos sino hasta el final.

—A Isuke no le gustan esas cosas—no sabía porque lo decía, si para que la chica pelirroja no se sintiera mal o por costumbre.

—Je vale, entonces intentare con otra cosa—llegando a la sala pareciera que la manada entera se les abalanzaban en sima, preguntando a la vez como le había ido a Haruki en la calle, ella se sofocaba rodada de esa forma, pero una mano cálida la jaló a la cocina, pensó que era la pelirroja pero no, ella seguía ocupada con sus hermanos, quien le saco de esa desagradable situación era el chico que acababa de regresar, el agua aún goteaba de su cabello oscuro y desordenado.

—Vi que se sentía algo incomoda por rodearse de mis hermanos, quédese aquí un rato, hoy me toca preparar la cena y esos latosos no se acercan por miedo a que los pongan a trabajar—no le veía otro remedio si quería alejarse de esos niños.

—Ara está bien, pero si Isuke llega a ver a uno sólo de esos viciosos metidos aquí tú la pagaras~3

—De acuerdo, Isuke-sama—el chico en verdad era parecido a Haruki en cuanto a ser condescendiente con ella, pero si lo veía bien, no se parecían en nada, ni los ojos, la cara o el cabello tenían un mínimo parecido, resultaba difícil encontrarle parentesco ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, giro su cara a la sala donde Haruki les contaba de su día a todos sus hermanos, ninguno se le parecía, entre ellos tenían similitudes pero ninguno coincidía en nada con la pelirroja—bueno, espero a Isuke-sama le gusten los hot cakes—en respuesta el estómago de Isuke gruñó como jamás lo había hecho en su vida avergonzándola, el chico solo rio un poco con una cara de "no te preocupes jeje descuida".

—Isuke quiere tres~3 con jarabe de maple—trato de decir de manera orgullosa y digna. No le resulto.

Isuke no había cenado con esa familia hasta ahora, sólo habían compartido mesa en la mañana y era un desastre en el que pocos cabían en la mesa, con Haruki incluida y ella misma, allí no podía mover ni los codos. Los trinches volaban hasta dar con la pila de hotcakes, se suponía que a cada quien le tocaba tres y los que sobraban era para los que se quisieran repetir y al parecer todo el mundo quería repetir, por suerte para Isuke, Saburo tuvo la caballerosidad de poner los tres que le tocaban a ella en un plato aparte mientras sus hermanos se mataban y peleaban entre ellos por la comida cual manada de lobos que no prueban alimento desde hace 2 semanas.

Haruki fue la primera en levantarse y lavar su plato, sus ropas empapadas habían sido remplazadas por una camiseta blanca y un pans rojo deportivo luego de su baño, ya no podía cargar consigo misma, mañana seguro y no aguataría sus piernas, debía recobrar energías pronto así que le encargaría a Fuyuka mandar a los niños a dormir, siendo las nueva con diez ella ya se lavaba los dientes para caer como tronco, la alarma de su celular ya estaba puesta así que no había problema alguno. Fruto de la costumbre, camino a gatas en su cama hasta acostarse de lado y cayendo dormida casi al instante, apenas pudo oler el aroma a fresas de su almohada antes de irse al país de los sueños.

—La última persona en terminar con su plato lava los de los demás—dijo Misuki acabando con su tercer hot cakes y yendo por el cuarto.

— ¿Y piensan que Isuke ara eso? Debes ir a revisar tu cabeza—Isuke apenas iba por la mitad del segundo.

—Esas son las reglas, Inukai-sam—Fuyuka se levantaba para dejar su plato en el lavabo y se encamino al baño—los dejo chicos, tengo aun tarea que hacer, hasta mañana—dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto luego de lavar sus dientes. Por favor no se duerman tarde, Haruki no los mandara a dormir, esta exhausta.

—Haaai, hasta mañana Fuyuka-nee—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Que descansen, igual tu Inukai-sam.

—Igualmente—dijo a sorpresa de todos, en su mente se decía que ella si era educada cuando existía alguien con quien serlo.

—Me retiro igual—dijo Saburo, hizo lo mismo que su hermana y se acostó en el sofá apagando la luz de la sala, en silencio y con un quedo "Buenas noches" Hayaka había hecho lo mismo que sus hermanos, Misuki se atragantó un poco con su cena pero luego de un vaso de leche dejó sus platos sucios en el fregadero, ya había una pequeña montaña de estos. Las niñas pequeñas dejaron solos a Isuke los gemelos que apurados trataban de masticar pronto su último hot cake antes que la diosa se levantara de la mesa, llevaban buena ventaja, aun le faltaba la mitad de uno y a ellos solo un bocado.

—Esto es demasiado para Isuke, ¿alguno quiere?—dijo en un tono dulce y lindo en conjunto con una sonrisa marca Inukai Isuke, eso era una trampa en toda la extensión de la palabra, cual planta carnívora que destila dulce y los gemelos como moscas cayeron en ella, ambos levantaron la mano mirándose retadoramente—ara pero no se vayan a pelear, hay para ambos—partió el hot cake y dejo cada parte en los platos de los gemelos, a lo que ellos sonrieron como cachorros que reciben premio de su amo—ahora, buenas noches y provecho, hermanos tormenta—dijo levantándose y dejando sus platos en la pila—no se les olviden los platos sucios—dijo en un tono burlón a lo que ellos reaccionaron gritando por lo tontos y ciegos que habían sido.

Isuke se disponía, luego de lavar sus dientes, a dormir perfectamente tapada esa noche, la lluvia había dejado tras de sí una noche fría y húmeda, la cama seguro estaría helada debido a su ausencia por dormir con los niños en el sofá. Bueno daba igual, ya se calentaría en poco, era cómoda y para su sorpresa podía conciliar el sueño en igual tiempo que cuando dormía en la suya, cuando iba a hoteles no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas hasta encontrar una posición medianamente cómoda o el cansancio la vencía.

—Pero no es el caso en esta cama… ¿eh?—en la oscuridad toco a tientas un lado de la cama, sintiendo un cuerpo que ya dormía allí— ¿Qué demonios?—se subió a la cama para verle el rostro pero ya imaginaba de quien se trataba— Haruki, lárgate de aquí idiota—le movió el hombro para despertarla, emitió un pequeño quejido de protesta antes de abrir muy adormilada los ojos.

—Isuke-sama… ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?—su vos estaba adormilada.

—Este es mi cuarto ahora idiota, lárgate antes que Isuke te saque a patadas.

—Isuke…—hablo en petición, la chica nunca le pedía nada, al contrario, ella se ofrecía para cualquier cosa que quisiera—déjame descansar…me iré antes que lo notes a la mañana siguiente—dijo con los ojos medio cerrados en una mueca de cachorro regañado.

—Tsk…Isuke de pateara de la cama si sigues aquí en la mañana—se tapó hasta la barbilla dándole la espalda.

—Prometido, descansa Isuke-sama, gracias…—dijo como último antes de darle la espalda.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro después de media noche e Isuke no conciliaba el sueño, fue una mala idea irse a la cama en pantis y una blusa de tirantes que apenas la cubría del frío, pensaba en levantarse y tomar otra sabana pero no tenía idea de donde las guardaban en esa casa. Se dio la vuelta viendo la espalda de la chica a su lado y en medio de un gruñido se le acerco lo suficiente para sentir el calor corporal de la chica, apretó sus frías manos contra su pecho y se apegó a la chica hasta sentir su cabello en el rostro, sus pies helados los escondió bajo sus piernas revestidas en un pans, sólo así encontró calidez suficiente para conciliar el sueño, lo que no sabía es que su acompañante había despertado cuando sintió unos pies helados contra sus piernas, reía un poco divertida ante la situación.

**Alex "El Grande": **hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Ha sido un largo, largo tiempo sin actualización… jeje… whoops. Esta vez no habrá discusión entre la señorita y yo pues esta tuvo que salir de viaje, que pena se quedan conmigo ya que soy quien lo sube, pero noticias me dejo un guion estructurado sobre lo que debo decir pero bueno, vamos a decirlo resumido "ahem": "bueno este capítulo fue algo largo también, perdonen la tardanza sabemos que lo hacían y los hemos dejado esperando, lo lamentamos, pero creemos se compensa siendo algo largo, y bueno esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros lo hicimos escribiendo. De nuevo, gracias por su lectura y sus comentarios, no olviden comentar, no sean lectores fantasmas". Sí, esas fueron más o menos sus palabras, pero vamos yo también se las expreso. Espero les guste y complazca sus expectativas, comenten, de verdad se los agradezco, la ayudaran a ella a crecer y seguir escribiendo, eso la inspirara y subirá más seguido… je, les digo esto a pesar de que también tendré que hacerlo yo, pero vamos, piensen en ustedes y su diversión. Provecho.


	7. Chapter 7

El sudor y el pudor

Fuera se escuchaban a lo lejos hojas de árboles siendo movidas por un viento frio de lluvias, caían con sonidos casi imperceptibles en el techo y ventana de un pequeño cuarto que se le antojaba a su propietaria aún más pequeño que siempre; una oscuridad no tan profunda se veía a través de la ventana resquebrajada a causa del tiempo, poco se percibía dentro del cuarto, objetos difuminados en colores oscuros que nada se le parecen al negro que usan los niños a la hora de colorear el cielo de noche, era un color oscuro inidentificable salvo como el color de la una de la mañana.

Una pelirroja tenía adaptada su vista a esa nula iluminación del lugar, había esperado un rato para poder moverse con la confianza de que no despertaría a la chica insensata que se fue a dormir con poca ropa, nada más que una de las nuevas pantis que le compraron y una sencilla blusa de tirantes azul claro algo deslavada que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos en esa posición de lado en la que encontró acomodo, sus manos muy bien pegadas a su pecho buscando calor, la temperatura entre esos pechos debía ser un poco mayor de 37 grados, como unos pequeños calefactores con un motor rítmico.

—Isuke-sama no debería ir a la cama en tan poca ropa cuando llueve así—dijo viendo a la chica acurrucada en sí misma, tratando de ganar calor cubriéndose con las delgadas sabanas; una corriente de aire le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío, se apoyaba en su codo para poder observar a la chica. En la academia, Isuke siempre se iba a dormir después de ella, nunca preguntó si lo hacía por desconfianza o por las horas de clase en las que se la pasó dormida—verla así de calmada es un poco nostálgico…—susurraba lo más bajo posible, temiendo que sus palabras pudieran despertar a la peli rosa.

Otra corriente de aire se paseó por el cuarto. Debería averiguar cómo se colaban dentro de la casa, cualquiera de las niñas podría pescar un resfriado. Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada viendo la cara tranquila de Isuke, estaba por cerrar los ojos para no asustar a ese hombre que riega arena de sueños sobre los ojos para dormir, pero un pequeño crujido la hizo abrirlos, era casi imperceptible, pero la chica echa de hielo estaba temblando de frío, le causo mucha gracia, quien diría que sería friolenta, pensaba que era muy lindo aquello. Acerco una de sus manos y le tocó la nariz, estaba fría y tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse. Se metió bajo las sabanas que la peli rosa se había adueñado, se acercó lo más que pudo y rodeó con su brazo la cintura desnuda, la blusa se había alzado un poco, la piel estaba fría pero confiaba en que se calentaría en poco, acomodó su otro brazo bajo la almohada y con habilidad logro hacer que Isuke lo usara para apoyar su cabeza sin que le resultara incómodo. No la apretaba pensando que podría despertarse pero tampoco la soltó una vez acomodada en sus brazos, le parecía divertido y hasta tierno, no pensaba en las posibilidades de salir mal parada de su buena acción, Isuke había dado el paso primero, ella no tenía nada que perder, pensaba.

—Si Isuke-sama no se pone algo más abrigador por las noches, tendré que abrazarla de esta forma para que no enferme—dijo en un bostezo sonriente. Acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y se fue en brazos de Morfeo, soñando con pockys sabor fresa mientras unos cabellos le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. No le parecía extraño el momento, sólo era un sencillo abrazo para que la chica no pasara frio, nada de lo que debiera preocuparse.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

La mañana era nublada, el sol peleaba buscando que sus rayos traspasaran esa capa de nubes grises que le impedían calentar la ciudad, dejando una mañana con viento frio, resultándole difícil a las personas levantarse en ese día en particular y abandonar su cama tan tibia en la que dormían. Isuke amaba las mañanas frías, despertando en una cama calientita y en consecuencia, odiaba las alarmas que la levantaban de un bueno y relajante sueño. Gruño un poco al escuchar la molesta alarma que Haruki siempre programaba en las mañanas, esperó un poco a que la apagara pero esto jamás paso, trata de levantarse para tomar una almohada y ponérsela sobre la cabeza pero no podía moverse, despierta por completo al sentirse atrapada entre los brazos de aquella chica que le había acogido en su casa, su primera reacción era la de empujarla pero se sentía extrañamente a gusto allí, no le molestaba ni le asfixiaba, el calor corporal de Haruki colaboraba para que esa cama se sintiera cálida; hubiera vuelto a cerrar los ojos y darle un puñetazo en la cara más tarde esa mañana por atreverse a tocarla, de no ser por lo irritada que se sentía pues la chica no despertara por más alto que el "tantantararan-tantantararan-tantantararan" sonase. Sin mucha delicadeza se apartó de los bien intencionados brazos que en la noche trataban que no pasara frio y con el piel sobre un estomago fuerte, la empujo fuera de la cama.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?—dijo levantándose con el sueño aun en sima, veía a todos lados desorientada de encontrarse en el suelo de la habitación y no con una enorme caja de pockys sabor fresa entre sus brazos.

—Tu alarma despertó a Isuke ¿y por qué demonios me abrazabas, idiota?

—Oh pues…porque Isuke-sama tenía frio en la noche y no quería que enfermaras—le sonrió apoyando los brazos en la cama. Esto hizo que la peli rosa sintiera algo de vergüenza al ser descubierta en su movimiento nocturno, pero lo escondió aventándole a la cara el celular que sonaba incansablemente—buenos días para ti también…Isuke-sama…que linda—agarro el celular para apagar la alarma y revisar la hora— ¡Mierda, no, no, no!—se levantó de un brinco y fue al armario a buscar ropa dejando caer a un lado la camiseta en tiempo record. "_¿No conoce la vergüenza?" _pensó Isuke al verle deshacerse de su ropa sin pensar en que ella seguía en la habitación.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?—dijo poniendo sus pensamientos en palabras. Volvió a acostarse esperando que la calidez no haya escapado de donde dormía la pelirroja.

—El trabajo que buscaba ayer, me van a dar una oportunidad para entrar a esa empresa—decía desde el suelo mientras metía a toda prisa las piernas en un pantalón de mezclilla que encontró tirado en la esquina del ropero, lo usaba de vez en cuando para salir y entrenar, no le incomodaba o apretaba—la paga seguro y será buena, si logro firmar con ellos por fin le daré a mi familia un cambio verdadero—se le escuchaba el ánimo en la voz, se abotono la camisa blanca y corrió al lado de Isuke tanteando las tablas del suelo—sólo necesito pasar la evaluación y será todo, no más ahorrar, traeré dulces a casa, los chicos no tendrán que soportar burlas en la escuela e Isuke-sama podrá desayunar, comer y cenar apropiadamente—aseguró las correas de su guante derecho con determinación—todos los que en mi confían son los que me dan fuerza—la miro con una sonrisa a la vez que aseguraba su guante izquierdo, el material se escuchaba crujir cuando apretaba las manos en puños.

— ¿Qué tipo de evaluación?

—Física, pero tengo confianza—se enfundó en una sudadera negra, sólo se le veían los guantes al final de las mangas, le quedaba un poco grande y daba aires de ser de varón.

—Espero esa confianza no te enceguezca y termines como en Myōjō—dijo tapándose hasta la barbilla.

—Je je eso no pasara, confía en mí, Isuke-sama—la miro directo a los ojos a la vez que se levantaba y se ponía el gorro de la sudadera ocultando su cabellera llameante. Isuke sintió confianza en esa figura, no entendía porque pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Buena suerte, idiota, consigue ese trabajo que Isuke no comerá más tus porquerías~3—le deseó suerte, muy a su manera pero Haruki entendió perfectamente; tomo la caja de pockys con una sonrisa y se lo guardo dentro de la sudadera.

—Je hai, hai Isuke-sama—y con esto último salió corriendo de la habitación, en la entrada se ajustó el calzado e inicio una carrera de velocidad hasta la empresa con una sonrisa optimista pintada en el rostro, ese día se aseguraría de llevarse el triunfo y el pan a casa, sólo debía llegar a tiempo, si se apuraba lo conseguiría, aún tenía más o menos una hora para llegar derrapando a las ocho, literalmente, a las puertas de la empresa. No miro atrás al salir de casa, de hacerlo, quizás hubiera visto la figura curvilínea que la observaba partir desde la ventana de su habitación.

La racha de buena suerte de Haruki continuaba, la lluvia que caía no era tan violenta como la había sido la del día anterior, no tendría que cargar con un pesado impermeable en su recorrido, solo tendría que batallar contra el viento helado que soplaba arrancando hojas de sus madres y globos de las manos de niños; llegaría un poco mojada pero no lo suficiente como para que el conserje del edificio también la maldijera o eso esperaba ella, todo dependería de cuantos charcos pisara en su recorrido.

Cuando la pelirroja se perdió de su vista al doblar un esquina, Isuke volvió a su cama abrazándose a sí misma, el calor que se le brindo durante la noche se había disipado, al igual que la distracción que recibió de esa discusión mañanera, sin ambas murallas, el frío volvía a invadir las tierras vírgenes de su cuerpo, su piel lechosa se erizaba ante la sensación que la aquejaba. Al subir a la cama se envolvió completamente con las sabanas sin dejar nada fuera de ellas, debajo se movió hasta quedar en posición fetal para reunir el calor de su propio cuerpo. Había reunido dos grupos de mercenarios para que combatieran al ejército que dominaba su cuerpo pero no eran suficientes para que parara de temblar, un pensamiento se pasó por su cabeza como un destello, deseo por un momento que aquella tonta pelirroja se hubiera quedado con ella más tiempo para brindarle calor. El pensamiento la avergonzó lo suficiente como para darle calor a sus mejillas.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

—Uff…Uff…Uff…— Haruki llego hasta la entrada del edificio suspirando, no había parado su carrera en todo el camino salvo cuando la ley lo requería. Se encontraba frente a las puertas del edificio recargada en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento lo más rápido posible, la hora en que los habían citado había pasado ya hace 10 minutos, sus ansias de entrar solo eran controladas por la idea de tener que estar preparada para cualquier prueba a la que la sometieran, su cuerpo no recuperaría su vitalidad en unos minutos pero lo dejaba descansar lo suficiente como para que el ritmo de su corazón se normalizara —…te maldigo cerebro…uff…¿por qué me fallaste hoy? Tenías que…uff…despertarme a tiempo, la alarma siempre es suficiente, a lo mucho te retrasas cinco minutos…uff… ¿qué te distrajo?—la sensación de calidez y comodidad que sintió al dormir con aquella Isuke más tranquila vinieron a su mente —Je, ya estas enloqueciendo… —le dijo a su materia gris dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Cuando su corazón se hubo normalizado abrió las puertas de cristal y entro a la recepción del edificio. Se acercó hasta el gran cubículo con forma de ovalo con algo de vergüenza, en ese ambiente laboral las personas eran muy estrictas y puntuales, se preguntaba si acaso aún la recibirían; detrás del cubículo se encontraba una recepcionista de traje gris con el cabello de un color gris oscuro recogido en un moño, características comunes en esos medios, en aquella mujer se encontraba su primera prueba, las palabras que pronunciara le marcarían su siguiente acción, presentarse a las pruebas y esperar la reprimenda de su posible futuro jefe o regresar a casa con la cola entre las patas.

—Ejem…buenos días señorita, lamento molestarla—la mujer aparentaba unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, imposible que pasara de los veintiocho, tecleaba en una computadora de escritorio sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla hasta que la pelirroja hablo, a simple vista no parecía del tipo de personas que gastaran su tiempo ayudando a los despistados que llegaran buscando una oportunidad de trabajo, pero Haruki intentó de cualquier forma, las peleas no son sólo físicas, también hay del tipo social—vengo a las entrevistas de trabajo que se están realizando en este lugar , ¿sería tan amable de indicarme dónde son?—se quería dar una patada por la manera tan ajena y extraña en la que hablaba pero se convenció de que esa era la manera correcta de actuar, pasar esa primera prueba requería elegancia y clase, las cuales eran su punto débil…"_ni idea como Isuke se junta conmigo_".

— ¿Entrevista de trabajo?—observo como tecleaba maestralmente en su computadora y con escudriño leía rápidamente; esa mujer le recordaba un poco a su antigua representante de clases, sólo le faltarían los lentes, aunque estos podrían estar guardados en algún cajón—creo que cometiste un error, las únicas pruebas que se darán el día de hoy son para el puesto de guardia de seguridad.

—No hay ningún error, vengo a eso mismo—le sonrió a la vez que le entregaba los datos que Ryu le había dado—el señor Ryu me entregó esto.

La mujer toma la tarjeta y sí, efectivamente allí estaban los datos del lugar y la hora en la que debía estar presente, claramente la chica estaba un tanto retrasada pero ese no era el problema.

—Es correcto, la información está bien pero…—la mirada de la recepcionista la escudriño de arriba abajo, a simple vista no aparentaba ser más que una adolecente con cabello ígneo y una sonrisa que no desaparecía—no creo que este sea un trabajo adecuado para ti, los guardias de nuestra empresa no están en los rangos comunes, las pruebas no están hechas para evaluar a cualquier persona, no entiendo cómo es que Ryu-sam acepto que hagas las pruebas.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? La oportunidad se presentó y yo la acepte—toma la tarjeta que le devuelven y le brinda una sonrisa a la recepcionista—sé que parece extraño que alguien como yo venga a buscar ese tipo de trabajo, pero estoy segura que tengo la habilidad necesaria.

— ¿Cuál es tu edad?—la verdad sea dicha, la recepcionista no pensaba dejarle las cosas fáciles o dudaba mucho de su capacidad para trabajar como guardia de seguridad, se inclinaba más a la segunda opción.

—Tengo dieciocho años y estoy próxima a los 19—saca de su bolsillo trasero una vieja cartera para tomar su identificación, no le gustaba mostrarla, su pasado como asesina le había dejado la idea que no era recomendable que las personas supieran quien era y como aparecía en el sistema—según la ley, tengo edad suficiente para trabajar—miraba cada tanto el reloj colgado en la pared, ya eran pasadas un cuarto de hora.

—Así es, bueno, no hay remedio—le entrega a cambio de su identificación una tarjeta con numero en ella—a mi derecha, la puerta al final del pasillo, dese prisa Sagae-sam, eres la única que falta y a Ryu-sam no le gusta que lleguen tarde a sus reuniones—vio a la chica asentir sonriendo y correr por el pasillo, estaba segura que había algún tipo de error, esa joven de cabello llameante no podía ser guardia de seguridad. Cuando estaba ya a mitad de pasillo la escucho quejarse y regresar aún más rápido que como se había ido.

—Lo siento, olvide agradecerle, gracias…—vio como la chica leía su tarjeta de la empresa—Saori-sam, un gusto conocerla.

—El gusto fue mío, suerte en esa prueba Sagae-sam y apresúrate—le dijo a la espalda que ya corría de nuevo por el pasillo sonriendo. La primera prueba había sido superada. Venía la más importante. Se asomó dentro tratado de no hacer ruido con la puerta, el tipo, Ryu, daba una pequeña charla a todos los hombres que estaban allí, no le sorprendió ser la única mujer, ya se lo esperaba por la forma en que la trató la recepcionista.

—Me alegra que la puntualidad sea una de sus virtudes, señorita Sagae—la voz fuerte cargada de sarcasmo de Ryu la hizo saltar un poco—tome asiento—entra un tanto apenada por llegar a esa hora, no era una buena imagen la que le daba a su futuro jefe, igual sentía vergüenza por todas las miradas masculinas que le posaban en sima como moscas a la miel, llamar la atención no era algo que le gustara si se trataba de atención masculina. De cualquier forma no perdía la sonrisa en su rostro, estar sentada al final escuchando indicaciones ya era una victoria casi ganada para ella. Saco su caja de pockys y se reclinó en la silla, comía un par de esos mientras su jefe les explicaba cómo sería la paga, todo caía en su lugar, al fin la dama fortuna le sonreía y esta vez, no la dejaría ir por más que pataleara y gritara que la soltaran—ahora, como iba diciendo antes que la oportuna señorita Sagae nos interrumpiera.

—Je je lo siento lo siento—dijo frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza y sonriendo con un pocky en la boca.

—En este lugar se tiene la intención de contratar gente para proteger el perímetro de seguridad preestablecido, como resultado es posible que se encuentren con situaciones peligrosas o de riesgo para sus vidas.

—Eso explica la gran cantidad de puestos vacantes—escucho Haruki del hombre frente a ella, era cierto, en ese lugar había cerca de cincuenta o sesenta hombres. Quizás la mitad o un tercio de ellos conseguirían el puesto. Y ella debía estar entre ellos.

—Para todo esto, a quien tenga intención de quedarse con nosotros, se le exigirá poseer un conjunto de habilidades específicas para realizar su trabajo. Evaluaremos su juicio y las capacidades físicas que poseen. Por el momento deberán aprobar un examen de aptitud física para continuar el proceso de selección. Los ejercicios medirán su fuerza, resistencia y habilidad haciéndolos correr y completar sentadillas y flexiones. ¿Alguna duda?—la sala quedo en silencio, la deseo general era iniciar aquello y dejar de preocuparse por quien quedara y quien se ira—perfecto, por aquí caballeros y…dama—uno a uno comenzaron a salir de aquella sala por una puerta trasera.

—Muy bien...aquí vamos—saco su celular viendo la foto de pantalla donde aparecían todos sus hermanos durmiendo junto a Isuke, apretujados unos con otros, Fuyuka tomando la foto y haciendo el signo de la paz con su mano—chicos, Isuke-sama, esta va por ustedes, les prometo que de aquí no me iré sin ese contrato—se guardó el celular con una sonrisa de determinación y enfiló tras aquellos hombres.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

El escándalo de la manada la devolvió a la realidad fría de la que había escapado. Al otro lado de la puerta se oía como los niños pisaban con fuerza el piso de madera al moverse de un lado a otro, cada mañana que había pasado con ellos se repetía la misma historia en esa casa: el ruido de los gritos y el desorden de esos niños siempre interrumpían su placido descanso. Al igual que los días anteriores no diría nada, prefería quedarse debajo de las sabanas y pretender que no había despertado, antes que abrir la puerta y lidiar con la energía inconcebible que esos niños tenían apenas despertar; además, la poca ropa que llevaba en el momento no le ayudaba en nada contra la manada de lobos hambrientos que aullaba al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Akira! ¡Arashi! ¡Misuki! ¡Siéntense a desayunar! —les gritaba Fuyuka al par de tormentas y a la chica del colmillo que corrían alrededor del sillón jugando a las atrapadas, el resto de la familia ya se hallaba en la mesa comiendo un humilde desayuno que consistía en tostadas con mermelada.

— ¡Corre Misuki, no dejes que ese caracol te alcance! —grito Akira

— ¡Je, no lo hará es una tortuga, TORTUGA!

— ¡AH, soy tan rápido como Akira! —grito Arashi. En la familia Sagae la comida era motivo de lucha, por la que las pequeñas bocas con sus diminutos colmillos se batían en duelo para conseguir un poco, la piezas del platillo que se sirviera volaban con rapidez del plato del centro y aquel que no alcanzara lo suficiente tendría que aguantar hasta la próxima hora por otro oportunidad para llenar su estómago. Al menos así era la mayoría del tiempo, cuando los pequeños se enfrascaban en un juego familiar, era casi imposible sacarlos de él.

—Ustedes, a comer —por suerte para los más pequeños, su hermano mayor se preocupaba por su alimentación. Cuando Akira y Misuki pasaban corriendo por el lado izquierdo del mueble, Saburo los atrapo del cuello de sus camisas escolares, frenando su carrera en seco, ambos niños sintieron con fuerza como sus cuerpo era detenido bruscamente, el último de ellos no logro frenar a tiempo y como resultado se oyeron dos gritos de dolor cuando chocó contra su gemelo —Fuyuka les ha hecho la comida y ustedes tienen que ir a la escuela, a prisa o se les ara tarde—les hablaba con el cariño característico que expresaba por los más pequeños sin que ese tono firme desapareciera de sus palabras.

—Sí hermano…ya vamos —dijo la chica del colmillo haciendo un puchero.

—Ya vamos ~ Iremos de inmediato —dijeron los gemelos que se hallaban en el suelo sobando sus cabezas.

El grupo entero de hermanos, a excepción de la pelirroja, se hallaban en la mesa comiendo las tostadas que pudieran alcanzar, para suerte de las más pequeñas y débiles de la manada su hermano mayor velaba por ellas y tomaba las tostadas que pudiera para dárselas, sacrificando constantemente su propia comida. Sin duda las pequeñas Mei, Yuki y Hana eran las que más querían a Saburo. Después de ellas le seguía Fuyuka que siempre agradecía que le ayudara a controlar a sus hermanos pequeños.

— ¿Inukai-sam no comerá otra vez con nosotros? —pregunto Fuyuka, ante las palabras de ella la jauría comenzó a aullar, cada uno con sus respectivas palabras. La mayoría empezó a clamar en voz alta que deberían llamarla para tomar el desayuno junto a ellos, un pequeño susurro opinaba lo contrario, y el pensamiento de una chica que podía oír el escándalo que hacían en la habitación deseaba que no se atrevieran a molestarle.

— ¡Tienes que hacer que venga! —gritaba Arashi.

— ¡Sí, mira, mira, aún quedan tostadas para ella! —y como siempre Akira lo complementaba.

Ante la insistencia de sus hermanos Saburo no pudo evitar considerar su pedido, los gritos garantizaban que aquella chica, si no lo estaba ya, estaría despierta. Además, pensaba que no era bueno que estuviera encerrada en la habitación de su hermana todo el tiempo. El día anterior ella y sus hermanos habían pasado un gran momento, lo que era un gran avance en la relación explosiva que llevaban, pero para que continuaran así, tenía que empezar a salir por las mañanas y convivir con sus hermanos.

—Está bien, está bien… —dijo por fin mientras con sus manos intentaba calmar el ímpetu de los pequeños —…llamaré a la señorita Inukai para que venga a comer —un coro de victoria inundo la casa, los oídos de Isuke retumbaron y le hicieron dar un alto sobre la cama.

Sin perder el tiempo se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y tomo dirección a los aposentos de su ama, el escándalo de los pequeños disminuyo en cuanto lo vieron levantarse y caminar. Como si quisieran hacer una mentira las palabras de las tormentas, sus hermanas comenzaron a devorar las tostadas que había sobre la mesa. Aunque ya se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación, lo hacía con indecisión pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica peli rosa ante la petición que iba hacerle; cuando se encontró frente a la puerta no hubo marcha atrás, toco la puerta y espero una respuesta que nunca llego, entro sabiendo que ya había alertado su llegada.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se abría su humor empeoro, esas ratas por primera vez no respetaban su habitación por las mañanas y entraban a irritarla con su presencia. No importaba, el plan seguía en pie, ella se haría la dormida, con algo de suerte respetarían el sueño de su diosa y se largarían antes de que tuviera que sacarlos a patadas.

—Isuke-sama ¿no desayunara con…? Oh—El joven se quedó callado a media frase cuando entró al cuarto, cerro tras de sí antes que alguna de los pequeños o Fuyuka lo notara—pensé que estaría despierta—se acercó a la cama para poder verla mejor, con un sonrojo encontró los shorts que usó en la noche cuando preparaba la cena, eso significaba que bajo esas suaves sabanas la chica de cabello rosa estaba en pantaletas— ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?—sacudió la cabeza pero el sonrojo no desapareció de sus mejillas. Se arrodillo en el suelo cerca del rostro de la chica, en verdad era muy linda, él la llamaría la joven más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto.

Ese cuerpo tan curvilíneo le hacía subir la temperatura y que el pulso se acelerase en 0.2 segundos; en esos ojos de un color casi indescifrable para él, existía una llama fría que le acaloraba, deseaba que esos ojos tan faltos de sentimiento le dedicasen al menos una mirada de superioridad, como lo hacían con su hermana mayor; ese cabello de apariencia tan suave al taco, deseaba saber si se le escaparía entre sus dedos si tomaba una hebra ¿olería a fresa o a dulce? Y todo acababa con esos finos labios que brindaban todo tipo de sonrisas de las que no tenía idea. Isuke le parecía una hermosísima chica de la que uno podía caer prendado con facilidad, un ejemplo era él, sólo una mirada y ya se sonrojaba con cualquier pensamiento hacía la adolecente.

—Se ve como un ángel cuando duerme… —dijo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provoca la mujer frente a él, su mente no podía contener más las palabras y tenían que salir expulsadas por su boca —…es muy hermosa, su cabello rosa es muy lindo y sus ojos amarillos son cautivantes…je y no puedo engañarme a mí mismo, su cuerpo es perfecto.

—Je, el cachorro se ha enamorado de Isuke, era inevitable que pasará —dijo Isuke en tono burlón con los ojos aun cerrados, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro indicando que el velo de su engaño había subido.

— ¡Ah! ¡Isuke-sama! — dijo Saburo quien cayó sentado al piso de la sorpresa, sus mejillas se volvieron tomates mientras sus manos que empezaban sudar a pesar del frio, intentaban detenerlo para que no se fuera de espaldas.

Mientras el joven humilde bajo la cama temblaba a la espera de lo que pudiera hacer o decir sobre él la chica que lo enamoró, ella abría los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a levantar su cuerpo con sus hombros, la sabana que le cubría comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo revelando su cuerpo y la poca ropa que llevaba, su abdomen desnudo que revelaba esa diminuta blusa de tirantes, una pequeña parte de sus pataletas y sus pechos peleando por salir de su prenda superior, provocaron que de la nariz del chico escapara ese mismo color tomate. Sin levantarse de su lecho, la peli rosa observaba recargada en su hombro derecho, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa parecida a la de la asesina aprendiz de su madre y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo similar al que tenía cuando hacía su pequeño negocio sucio. El chico que tenía frente a ella no podía saciar su sadismo, no le tocaría un solo cabello, pero tenía otro placer muy común en los chicas con sus atributos, el conquistar hombres para después humillarlos y romperles el corazón. Ese era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Isuke, prácticamente jugaba a ello cada vez que salía a la calle, con su minifalda, sus botas altas y esa apretada blusa. Era una rompecorazones en diminutas ropas. Para ella, aquel chico joven y fácilmente impresionable, en suma de la aún más diminuta ropa que llevaba en ese momento, sería una presa fácil de comer, no había tenido verdadera diversión en un tiempo y ahora frente a ella se presentaba un pobre del que podría aprovecharse para su insana diversión. Se había atrevido a entrar a su guarida y ahora pagaría las consecuencias, para fortuna de ella.

—Jejeje… —comenzó riendo —… El sirviente tiene un buen gusto al enamorarse de su señora, pero entérate pequeño mayordomo, a Isu…Chuuuuuu! —todo se vino abajo, si Isuke tenía el control total de la situación, lo perdió en el momento en que su cuerpo había recordado el frío que hacía por la mañana, la superioridad demostrada se había desvanecido y su presa había perdido el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

— ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Inukai, cojera un grave resfriado si no se cubre pronto! —dio un salto del suelo y se dirigió al armario para buscar algo que Isuke pudiera ponerse, cosa que a ella no se le había ocurrido, lo que la hizo lucir tonta ante un niño mucho más inocente que ella. La vergüenza aún recorría las venas del cuerpo de Saburo, el color rojo de sus mejillas lo delataba, pero ese chico era cortes y su preocupación por la chica que le gustaba era superior a su vergüenza. Regreso al lado de la cama con un conjunto de pans pertenecientes a Haruki — ¡Tome señorita Inukai, póngase esto! —extendió sus brazos hacia ella con las prendas en ellos.

— ¡Isuke-sama! ¡Isuke-sama! ¡Tienes que llamarme Isuke-sama! —grito lo primero que le venía a la mente, el haber perdido su poder de esa manera, pasar la vergüenza de su vida y parecer tonta frente ese pequeño cachorro. Estaba sin palabras y su vergüenza se manifestó en un rubor de enfado.

— ¿! Oh!?

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —le ordeno al chico para que no pudiera seguir viéndola indefensa. El chico dio un sobresalto ante el grito de la chica. Sin idea de que sucedía ni de cómo solucionarlo decidió de manera rápida, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer la orden de la chica y salir de inmediato de la habitación.

—Siii-sì Isuke-sama —dijo de manera astuta al agregar su apelativo favorito. Salió corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, se detuvo un momento antes de salir de la puerta para dejar sobre los pies de la chica el conjunto de ropa, dio media vuelta sin mirarla y salió dela habitación con la fuerza de alguien que escapa. El azotar de la puerta llamo la atención de los chicos que desayunaban hacía su hermano mayor, recargado con un enorme sonrojo contra la puerta.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Era ya su novena vuelta en esa enorme pista que parecía violar las medidas reglamentarias de una para atletismo de cuatrocientos metros, sentía que eran mil metros o quizás era sólo exageración suya. El aire frio entraba por sus pulmones haciéndoles difícil la respiración; sus compañeros resoplaban vaho de golpe y recuperaban el aire por la boca, eso no les serviría de nada, sólo se lastimarían los pulmones al respirar de esa forma. Ella llevaba el ritmo de su instructor, miraba de vez en cuando tras su hombro para saber cuántos habían abandonado.

―Muy bien…sólo…cinco más…aguanten cinco…hombres…más―ese era su plan, se ponía metas nuevas, una vez cumplida la anterior de siete hombres bajaba a seis, saliendo de la prueba esos seis bajaba a cinco―venga…esto no es…nada―dijo a sus piernas en llamas pese a tener el pantalón empapado por la fina lluvia y los charcos que pisaba―falta uno…sólo uno…les prometo que…nos detenemos…luego de ese rubio…―refiriéndose al joven a su lado tratando de engañar a sus piernas, el aludido pareció oírla porque aumento su ritmo, rebasando incluso al hombre que impartía la prueba―ja…eso…es un reto―sonrió aumentando el ritmo hasta alcanzarlo, aun no estaba a su límite, podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar valiosa energía en sprints.

― ¡Eh tú! ¿Sagae? ¿No?―dijo una vez lo alcanzó, ella asiente sonriendo mientras sacudía sus manos quitándose esas molestas sensaciones de hormigueos― ¿Qué…haces…aquí…tratando de…quitarme el empleo…?―no hablaba en un tono petulante, bromeaba con ella mientras trataba de mantener ese ritmo―Sal en la próxima…vuelta…esto no es para niñas.

―Familia y….puedo correr…tanto o más…que tú―dijo sonriendo.

― Eso…me suena a…apuesta―dijo y sin esperar respuesta dio otro sprint, ella lo siguió de cerca pese a la protesta de sus piernas, era la última promesa, aguantar a que el chico saliera de la prueba y podía detenerse, si aguantaba su ritmo era seguro que se queda con el trabajo.

A la vuelta número trece, sentía que sus piernas picaban y su costado punzaba, no entraba suficiente aire a sus pulmones y de a momentos respiraba por la boca tratando de tomar bocanadas más grandes de aire. Su rival no debía estar mejor, no lo había rebasado pero tampoco se le alejaba mucho. "_Desgraciado…detente joder…ya no aguanto…" _pensaba en la vuelta catorce viéndole la espalda al que le estaba torturando. Sólo su instinto de competencia le hacía seguir adelante. Pura determinación y control de la mente sobre la materia.

"_Maldita niña…ya deja de…seguirme…" _sentía el sabor del vómito, resoplaba y sus piernas ardían como nunca, cerraba los ojos tratando de bloquear el dolor "_al demonio, ya no aguanto" _cerro los ojos y se tiró de espalda en el pasto húmedo, las gotas de lluvia caían frías sobre su cara.

―Hombre…yo esperaba…a que…te detuvieras…joder, maldito…hijo de…aaah―dijo al hombre mientras sus piernas cedían ante su peso, trataba de recuperar su respiración, arrodillada y sosteniéndose con las manos para no acabar de cara al suelo.

―Y yo…a que…tú lo…hicieras…mierda…creo que voy a vomitar.

―Ja ja…Sagae…Haruki―le ofreció la mano a la vez que se levantaba sobre lo que antes sentía que eran sus piernas.

―Toboe…Yuu―toma su mano para levantarse, sus piernas tiemblan y amenazan con tirarlo abajo por someterlas a eso― ¿pasamos la prueba?―mira a la pista pero descubre que no hay nadie corriendo.

―Lo hicieron, Toboe y Sagae, completaron un total de quince vueltas en nuestra pista, algo asombroso en verdad―dijo Ryu acercándose―salvo por un insignificante detalle, la empresa sólo pedía diez vueltas para pasar a la siguiente etapa―el chico se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y Haruki sólo sonrió mirando el cielo encapotado―la próxima vez escuchen con atención las indicaciones antes de adelantársele a quien encabeza el grupo y no gasten inútilmente energías, las necesitaran en las próximas pruebas.

―Sí, señor―dijeron ambos.

―Bien, síganme―dijo mientras caminaba al edificio más pequeño de la empresa―empezaran las pruebas de sentadillas y flexiones, espero que tenga fuerza y energía para esto, señorita Sagae.

―La tengo, Ryu-sam―puso un pocky en su boca, el hombre sólo la miro un instante, preguntándose un par de cosas en su cabeza, les dio la espalda y continuo caminando.

―La próxima prueba son flexiones, ¿segura que podrás?―dijo el chico, ahora que lo veía bien, parecía más un hombre joven de quizás 25 años, el cabello en corte militar un poco largo, más alto que ella por supuesto.

―Sólo tengo que seguirte el ritmo y todo estará bien―come de sus chocolates.

―Sólo lo decía porque pues…eres una chica y…―dijo sin saber cómo continuar sin parecer un patán machista.

―Oye…no lo parece pero tengo fuerza…je te sorprenderías de muchas cosas―dijo ajustándose las correas de sus guates.

―Da igual, apresúrate―dijo mientras se adelantaba.

―Je…me pregunto cuando llegara la prueba de combate―sonrió optimista y ansiosa por esas pruebas, una a una iba subiendo esos escalones, pronto, muy pronto lo conseguiría.

Su buena suerte se desvaneció brevemente. Los ejercicios aplicados por Ryu llevaban un orden construido por Sato, en el cual se probaba una parte especifica del cuerpo sin darle descanso hasta llegar al final, como tal la prueba de las piernas aún no había terminado, antes de poder hacer las flexiones, Haruki y sus quince vueltas alrededor de la pista tendrían que hacer sentadillas. Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Ryu, una gota de sudor recorrió desde la frente hasta la barbilla de la pelirroja, su nuevo amigo rubio y el resto de aspirantes probablemente se sentirían iguales o peor que ella.

―Les prometo que después de esto, los dejare descansar ―bajo la mirada y le hablo a sus piernas, las había puesto bajo el ambiente frío y esfuerzo físico desde el inicio del día de ayer, para ella que corría cada mañana le era más fácil soportar aquellos ejercicios mucho mejor que la mayoría de los hombres que la rodeaban, sin embargo, después de un día entero caminando bajo la lluvia, una carrera contra reloj apenas despertar y quince vueltas a toda velocidad alrededor de una pista improvisada de cuatrocientos metros con los pantalones pesados por la llovizna hacia que esa ventaja se desvaneciera ―Cuando lleguemos a casa les daré un masaje con loción y a ustedes les tocara la almohada. Se los prometo.

Los aspirantes se alinearon en hileras de cuatro por ocho a la espera de la indicación que diera comienza al ejercicio, la lluvia escondía el sudor de las camisas y los rostros de los hombres que ahí se encontraban, pero sus rostros compungidos no podía ocultar el estado en el que se encontraban, la mayoría probablemente no pasarían de las veinte sentadillas.

―Al sonido del silbato comenzaran con el ejercicio, el objetivo son cincuenta sentadillas ¿Quedo claro? Señorita Sagae ―levanto la voz para que se oyera por encima de todo, Haruki sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras rascaba detrás de su cabeza _"¿Por qué solo me habla a mí? El canario también se sobrepasó_" pensó ella al hacer ese gesto

―Jeje, fuerte y claro Jefe.

―De acuerdo, todos listos… ¡Priiiiiiiii….! ―el sonido del silbato se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar y los solicitantes comenzaron con el ejercicio.

Los agotados candidatos comenzaron a doblar sus piernas de arriba abajo soportando el peso de sus cuerpos, los gemidos de esfuerzo se elevaron al aire al igual que el olor masculino del sudor, la mayoría de ellos llevaba un ritmo lento y se detenían agachados o bien parados durante cinco segundos para recuperar aliento; los más resistentes se hacían notar por encima de los demás al llevar un ritmo constante, a pesar de ello, todos sufrían de lo mismo.

Las piernas de la pelirroja recibían un calambre frio en la zona de la rodilla cada vez que volvían a subir, una tensión fuerte en las piernas resultado del agotamiento de estas, el intentar volver a levantarse con ese impedimento era como si los engranes de un reloj sin engrasar hace ya mucho tiempo intentaran girar, ese frío tensaba los músculos dificultando el ejercicio.

Algunos se quedaban a medio camino a causa del dolor y se veían obligados a regresar al suelo e intentar de nuevo arriesgándose a acabar como otros que ya sentían ganas de vomitar. Uno a uno sus compañeros fueron sentándose, derrotados por el esfuerzo acariciaban sus piernas cansadas y acalambradas sobre el suelo. Haruki, junto a una cantidad mínima del total de hombres habían logrado finalizar el ejercicio. Cuando hubo llegado a la sentadilla número cincuenta su mirada se dirigió instintivamente al rubio que antes le había dadoo guerra y descubrió que él también la observaba, con una mirada que la invitaba a otro reto, en su boca ya no se hallaba el dulce de chocolate.

― ¡Tú estás loco! ―le grito sonriendo para que la oyera hasta su lugar.

― ¡Buen trabajo a quienes lo lograron! ―gritó Ryu ―Lucen prometedores… los demás, no se desanimen, aún quedan pruebas que realizar antes de decidir quiénes serán contratados, esfuércense o quédense tirados en el piso, la lluvia está muy refrescante jeje… ―guardo silencio un momento a la espera de que alguien más se riera. Nunca llegó el momento ― ¡Hora del siguiente ejercicio, cincuenta flexiones! ―un quejido general fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

―Hey rizos de oro ¿Estás listo o vas arrojar la toalla? ―le hablo al chico cabeceando mientras doblaba y estiraba sus adormecidas piernas.

―Colorada no te enojes conmigo cuando te quite el trabajo –le respondió. Los dos se sonreían como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Una amistad entre rivales había nacido en mañana lluviosa y apestosa.

― ¡Señorita Sagae, colóquese en la fila de adelante!―le grito el hombre que parecía ya un instructor del ejército y le había torturado las piernas.

― ¡Sí señor! Me cae bien jeje―dijo para sí, se posiciono hasta la parte delantera de todos los hombres.

― ¡Posición de tabla! ¡Dedos de los pies juntos y manos a la altura de los hombros, tú también Sagae, harás estas flexiones como todos los demás!―grito a la chica que se colocaba en el suelo.

―No conozco otra forma de hacerlas señor je―con una mano en el suelo para apoyarse tomo con la otra un pocky y se lo puso en la boca.

―Apuesto que puedo acabar el ejercicio antes que tú y me quedara tiempo de hacer otras veinte―dijo el chico rubio que parecía buscar quien le pagara la comida― ¿Qué opinas Sagae, me pagas un buen desayuno?―el ¡Priiiiiiiii….! se escuchó y ambos comenzaron al mismo ritmo, a sorpresa del chico, Haruki bajaba tanto como él en el suelo y subía con la misma facilidad, traía una sonrisa confiada mientras jugueteaba con su dulce chocolate.

El sudor se escurría por su cara y hacía que mechones de su cabello se le pegasen a la mejilla y frente, sus mejillas estaban igual de coloradas a cuando hizo las sentadillas, traía la chamarra completamente empapada y pegada al cuerpo, en consecuencia sentía un poco sofocante el ejercicio.

Toboe iba en sus treinta y ocho lagartijas y sentía claramente como sus brazos ardían en dolor, los músculos de sus bíceps no soportaban del todo su peso y lo dejaban caer de pecho. Sus brazos no reaccionaban del todo y cuanto más lento iba la tortura se alargaba aún más. Miro a la chica pelirroja a su lado para saber cómo estaba llevando los ejercicios.

―Cuarenta y dos… cuarenta y tres…―le escuchaba susurrar golpeando con cada número su orgullo masculino, le veía una mirada serena y tranquila, su pocky reducido a la parte sin chocolate; no podía verle brazos a causa de la chamarra, pero estaba seguro que serían toscos y parecidos a los suyos para que tuviera esa fuerza―cincuenta lagartijas no es nada, trata de hacerlas con un par de gemelos en tu espalda jeje―dijo al notar su mirada atónita.

―Cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres―empezó a asesinar cada musculo de sus brazos, usando igual la espalda y abdomen para poder alcanzarla o mínimo no quedarse tan atrás en el ejercicio.

― ¡Cincuenta!―dijo emocionada y levantándose de un brinco; otros hombres, los más fornidos y con cara de perro peligroso, también se habían levantado, no eran más de 10, ella estaba en el rango de los mejores en esa prueba, podía apostar toda su reserva de pockys tras la cabecera de su cama de que así era.

― ¿Eres una especie de chica con esteroides o qué demonios?―luego de dar sus cincuenta lagartijas el chico rubio se había dejado caer al suelo con la sensación de que sus brazos estaban palpitando.

―Je je sólo tengo una vida muy movida―dijo estirándose el brazo para enfriar sus músculos.

―Veo que sigue perseverando señorita Sagae, espero con ansias ver su desempeño en la próxima prueba―dijo Ryu― ¡Prepárense todos, es la última prueba, no se los dije pero aquí les espera un combate cuerpo a cuerpo!

Los ojos de Haruki brillaron de la emoción y su cuerpo se inundó de entusiasmo, frente a ella se hallaba la prueba que más esperaba y dela que estaba segura brillaría por encima del resto, si ahora se encontraba entre los mejores tenía la seguridad de que ella sería la numero uno en combate. Ni siquiera Toboe le daría problemas, era un chico atlético pero no parecía tener las cualidades de un combatiente. En la siguiente prueba impresionaría a Ryu y a todos los presentes, si no lo estaban ya, y el trabajo sería suyo. Pero antes de eso había una cosa. Suspirando aún por el esfuerzo, camino hacia el que ahora veía más como un amigo con el que poco ha hablado que un rival.

― ¿Estás bien rizos? ―se agacho junto a él ―No puedes caer todavía, aún tienes que quitarme el trabajo.

― ¡Ja! Que graciosa ―interrumpió brevemente el descanso de su cabeza para levantarla y dirigirle una mirada junto con una sonrisa forzada aparentando una fortaleza muy endeble, pero su cuerpo tumbado revelara la verdad, como el pajarito que ha arruinado la vida de muchas personas alrededor del mundo―Mejor así, ya aceptaste que no conseguirás el empleo.

―Jaja, eres muy persistente… ―el brazo derecho de Haruki se movió hacia el frente para ofrecerle su mano al chico tendido en el suelo, Toboe miro la mano frente a su cara sorprendido ―… vamos, aún debemos medirnos en un combate real.

―Tienes razón colorada, aún te debo un baile ―su cansado brazo izquierdo hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó para tomar la mano que le ofrecía la chica. Ella se levantó y tiro de el para ayudarlo, con un poco de esfuerzo para ambos Toboe logro ponerse en pie ―Recordaremos esa pieza cuando se la contemos a nuestros nietos.

―Je, no intentes ser galante conmigo, te verás peor cuando tu cara este cubierta de polvo―dijo con una sonrisa sin que le afectaran los coqueteos descarados pero graciosos del chico.

―Je, bueno, usualmente no me gusta tirar chicas a otro lugar que no sea una cama, pero haré una excepción―en definitiva tenía que darle una pequeña lección a ese canario.

―¡Priiiiiiiii….! ―el sonido del silbato sonó interrumpiendo cada conversación que se viviera entre los aspirantes ―Muy bien todos escuchen, tienen suerte, pueden tomarse un descanso y descansar sus músculos antes de la prueba de combate, debo atender un asunto antes de iniciar, asegúrense de no enfriarse o se los llevara el carajo.

La mayoría del grupo aplaudió su decisión en silencio, buscaron refugio de la lluvia en los estacionamientos de la empresa donde podrían sentarse a descansar a salvo de la lluvia y tomar agua, en tres mesas blancas puestas juntas en una de las entradas del estacionamiento se hallaban varias botellas de agua proporcionadas gratuitamente por la empresa. Mientras los postulantes se dirigirían al improvisado refugio, Ryu caminaba hacia el edificio de investigación. Entro dejando tras de sí un rastro de humedad, el intendente en turno lo observo y él le devolvió la mirada.

―Lo siento hombre, limpia eso también.

―Como usted diga señor ―dijo el hombre de avanzada edad mientras bajaba la cabeza. Una suerte similar a la que había tenido Haruki el día anterior, pero con diferente resultado debido a su posición.

El edificio de investigación tenía una recepción mucho más pequeña que el principal y curiosamente no había nadie en el mostrador, en el edificio entero no se oía ningún ruido más que las gotas de lluvia al golpear, daba la sensación de estar completamente vacío salvo por Ryu y el intendente. Se acercó hacia una de las hileras de sillas de espera que había junto a una de las paredes, se sentó en una para descansar, su mano izquierda se deslizo dentro su bolsillo para salir de el con un celular, presiono la tecla de marcado rápido y la otra línea no tardo en contestar.

―Ha llegado el momento Sato, los prospectos están descansando mientras hablamos a la espera de que la prueba real de comienzo, solo hace falta tu indicación para iniciar.

―Bastante bien, te llamaré en cuanto esté en posición Beep ―el teléfono fue colgado y regreso al bolsillo del saco de Sato.

― ¿Pasa algo, Sawada-san? ―pregunto el hombre a quien protegía, sus ojos estaban clavados en los tubos de ensayo, tomando muestras de uno de estos y observando a través de un microscopio.

―Sì, señor Hiroshi, las pruebas para los nuevos guardias están a punto de terminar.

―Ah, las tan dichosas pruebas, espero que la sangre nueva pueda defenderse mejor, pobres muchachos… ―dijo sin mucho sentimiento en sus palabras, su concentración estaba absorbida por su trabajo ―… bien, vamos, yo también quiero ver a los nuevos reclutas ―despego su mirada del aparató, su vista parecía distraída como si no estuviera realmente ahí sino pensando en algo dentro del enorme y elaborado mundo que era su cabeza, tomó dirección hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

―Muchas gracias señor Hiroshi ―hizo una reverencia ante el profesor que pasaba a su lado y lo siguió hasta la puerta apoyándose en una muleta―la sala de juntas está a un lado, desde su ventana podremos ver el patio principal.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Luego del pequeño incidente de la mañana junto al tercer hijo en esa familia, Isuke no había salido de la habitación sino hasta que Fuyuka le insistió en ir a la cocina para comer unas tostadas con mermelada. El chico que la avergonzó había salido a unas labores escolares, los chicos llegarían solos a casa acompañados de sus dos hermanas mayores, Isuke le daba la mitad de su tostada a Mei que a la vez la compartía con Yuki, frente la mirada desconcertada de Isuke, ¿Cómo es que se compartían comida pese a las peleas y el hambre? Porque sí, las niñas en esa casa podían llegar a pelearse, algo tan sencillo como no querer prestarse el mismo juguete podía desencadenar mordidas y jalones de cabello, Isuke las veía y podía imaginarse a un caniche peleando con un lobezno; pero eso pasaba con la niña Hana o uno de los gemelos, Mei siempre se comportaba no importando lo que le hicieran, era muy muy tranquila y le gustaba mucho la mermelada, eso podía verlo Isuke.

― ¡Llegamos diosa!―adiós paz y tranquilidad, llego corriendo la tormenta. Ambos niños, tan parecidos a su hermano mayor, se le acercaron de a uno tratando de tomar un beso de su diosa ya que por la mañana no habían podido ni despedirse apropiadamente de ella, al primero le dieron media vuelta y le patearon el trasero, el segundo recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente y callo sobre su hermano, ambos se sobaban frentes y traseros.

―Chicos, ustedes limpiaran el suelo, entraron otra vez sin limpiarse los pies―tras los chicos se veían pisadas enlodadas, la lluvia no era como la del día anterior pero eso nada importaba a los gemelos y los charcos de lodo en los que saltaban― ¿Dónde están Misuki y Hayaka?―dijo al ver sólo a la tormenta y a Hana.

―Se quedaron en la tienda de la esquina, cruzando la calle, nos dijeron que nos alcanzaban en poco―dijo la niña que ya se sacaba el impermeable y las botas.

― ¿Estaban comprando algo?―la niña asiente― ¿Con qué dinero?

―Misuki traía unos cuantos billetes―dijo y se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse el uniforme escolar.

―Hay no, no otra vez―dijo masajeándose arriba de la ceja izquierda. La chica pocas veces hacía ese tipo de gesto de preocupación combinada con irritación ¿Qué es lo que había hecho esa chica que no se sacaba nunca la chamarra?

―Ahhh estoy satisfecha, este refresco junto con las papas son de lo mejor, gracias a Kotome, Yushi y Sora por esas malas jugadas ¿no, Hayaka?―dijo la chica entrando con una bolsa de papas con poco limón a medio acabar y terminándose el último trago de la botella, su hermana mayor traía en las manos una lata sin abrir―gracias al muy tonto pudimos pagarnos un buen desayuno y que nos sobrara para estos aperitivos―sonríe con la satisfacción pintada en la cara.

―Sa-sabes que a Haruki-nee-sam no le gu-gusta que hagas eso.

―Ugggh nuestra vida sería muy aburrida si hiciéramos caso a todo lo que Haruki no dice ¿tu saltarías a un barranco si Haruki te lo dijera? No, por supuesto que no.

―La diferencia es que Haruki-nee-sam nunca les pediría que hicieran algo arriesgado o que este mal, como por ejemplo robarle dinero a otros―dijo la segunda al mando cruzada de brazos mientras veía a ambas chicas entrar.

―Fuyuka-nee, siempre pensando lo que no es, no le robe dinero a nadie, lo gane limpiamente con esto―de la nada saco un mazo de naipes, lo extendió con abanico con una sorprendente maestría―no es mi culpa que hoy la suerte estuviera de mi parte y no de parte de esos chicos.

―Misuki, tu sabes que esas cartas están trucadas, lo que haces es robarle el dinero a esos chicos.

―Falso, no están trucadas, puedes revisarlas todo lo que quieras pero nunca le veras algo raro, son un mazo de cartas comunes y corrientes sin nada especial―hablaba con un tono que Isuke no le había escuchado, de gran carisma y elocuencia, cortaba el mazo con una mano y lo dividía incluso en tres secciones para volverlos a unir, sin que una sola carta se le saliera del montón o la manera tan fácil que hacía ver de hacerlo se perdiera.

―A Haruki-nee-sam no le gusta que lo hagas y lo sabes, no le des problemas Misuki, ya te estabas comportando―dijo a la menor y se fue a su cuarto―debo salir un momento, tratare de volver antes que Nee-sam llegue.

―Uff…es mera habilidad y un poco de magia, no sé qué le ven de malo a unos cuantos refrescos y papitas―dijo cruzada de hombros pero sin dejar de juguetear con las cartas, siempre era así, sus hermanas tan cerradas de mente que le prohibían jugar a ganar dinero con su habilidad para las cartas, no las entendía, no era para ella el dinero, era para todos; una ocasión llego con buen manojo de billetes, los mismos o más de los que Haruki cobraba, tuvo que devolver el dinero a las personas con la que jugó. Que injusticia, a Haruki jamás le preguntaban de donde saco el dinero pero a ella la obligaban a regresarlo.

―Misuki, has el movimiento del rayo con dos mazos―dijo uno de los gemelos sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Sí, anda, o el as que aparece y desaparece, ese es mi favorito.

―Je je, de acuerdo, este es uno nuevo que aprendí no hace mucho, pero deben poner una moneda en medio de las cartas.

―Mi-misuki, recuerda lo que te dijo Fu-fuyuka-nee―dijo la chica ganándose una mirada aburrida e irritada de su hermana―a Haruki-nee le decepcionará oír lo que le hiciste a esos chicos…―baja la mirada al refresco aun sin destapar en su mano , después camina a la cocina para guardarlo y lavar los platos que habían quedado rezagados del desayuno. La comida calentándose en la estufa.

No mucho que podría importarle que Haruki-"nee" se decepcionara de ella, estaba a cargo de los gastos de la casa, de ellos y de cuidar a su madre, le quería en la medida que podía pero en ocasiones sentía que la asfixiaban.

―Si le quitaron el dinero se lo merecen al ser tan inútiles para caer en esos juegos de niños~3―apenas ahora reparaba en la chica con cabello de chicle, últimamente era más accesible que cuando se conocieron.

―No son juegos de niños, señorita―dice haciendo un acordeón del tamaño de su brazo con las cartas―son trucos de magia―dijo haciéndose la interesante, primero el verbo luego los trucos―por ejemplo, ¿ya le conté de un tío que sabía cómo ganar siempre al póker?―sus manos se movían con mucha maestría, barajaba las cartas y buscaba los ases―el usaba ciertas técnicas mecánicas y numéricas para saber que carta saldría de la baraja y adelantarse a esas jugadas, qué listo era debe usted pensar―repartió para cinco personas―el hacía que sus camaradas se sintieran cómodos―recogió el primer juego de cinco cartas y lo mostro, dos K, una Q, un 7 de corazones y un 9 de diamantes―son buenas cartas, pero a mi tío le hacía falta el dinero, así que se repartía cartas aún mejores―alza las últimas cinco y allí se veían los ases y una jota de corazones―pero ¿Qué va pasando? Un mal día debía pagar el alquiler y va donde sabe que consigue dinero fácil, pero en giros de ruleta pierde todo lo que tiene, a causa de ello, yo aprendí su truco―reparte nuevamente para cinco personas―pero no solo eso, lo mejoré―muestra la primera mano, una corrida de diamantes―lo perfeccione y todo a causa que…―muestra la última mano y allí en fila―no me gusta perder. Una escalera real de picas―se la muestra y todos los niños exclaman un infantil OOwwww.

Misuki entretuvo un rato a Isuke, le divertía lucirse en su campo, las extendía todas, las partía en tres en el aire, hacía acordeones y le sacaba truco de magia tras truco de magia, cada uno más y más elaborado que el anterior.

―Isuke puede ver a través de esos trucos, no son más que niñerias~3―y claro, siempre hay una persona que se piensa muy viva y quiere desacreditarle, pero ella sabía cómo proceder a eso, es más, quizás lograra divertirse de lo lindo con la chica Inukai.

―Muy bien, Isuke-sam, entonces ¿Qué tal una buena partida de póker? Si es que en verdad puedes ver a través de mis supuestos trucos.

―Qué tontería, en tus bolsillos apenas y hay monedas.

―Jaja, es posible, pero no me preocupa, sé que ganare pero si insiste ¿sabe jugar al póker de prenda?―la chica nunca insistió en apostar, pero especialidad suya era hacer creer a las personas que dijeron tal o cual cosa.

―A Isuke no le interesa ver las miserias de esta familia―dijo viéndose las uñas.

―O no puede ver a través de mis trucos―dijo como quien descubre la verdad y la afirma―descuide, no le haría trampa de ningún tipo, no tiene que declinar la invitación por estar asustada.

―Reparte~3―la chica calló en la trampa, ahora a arreglar el mazo, metió con tranquilidad las cartas en su bolsillo y saco de un bolsillo interior de su chamarra un paquete aun sin "abrir".

― ¡Akira, corre! ¡La diosa jugara al póker de prenda contra Misuki!

― ¡¿En serio?! ¡Cámara, cámara, mis ahorros por una cámara!

―Ustedes no están invitados, esto es cosa de adultos―dijo mientras caminaba barajeando a la habitación que Isuke se adueñó, llevaba con una mano una pequeña mesa para jugar. Cerró la puerta corrediza dejando a los gemelos llorando a llanto tendido en la sala.

Coloco la pequeña mesa lejos de la ventana, un gesto considerado de su parte en su mente un tanto tramposa y con malas intenciones para su propia diversión en esa tarde en que la tarea era lo último que quería hacer.

―Quien tenga el naipe más alto reparte, señorita, ¿sabe cómo jugar el póker? ¿O prefiere algo más sencillo como el conquián?―dijo barajeando y barajeando, partiendo en tres y cuatro la baraja y regresándola a su posición, la chica mayor no despegaba la vista de los movimientos fluidos de las cartas.

―Isuke sabe cómo jugar~3―Misuki le paso 4 cartas con una sonrisa confiada y a la espera de algo, Isuke las levanto con sus dedos de perfecta manicura: 2 y 4 de corazones, 8 de trébol y una J de trébol, que la chica trate de superar eso, pensó al bajar su mano. Misuki no miro su mano, sonrió confiada y tomó la tercera carta, una Q de picas.

―Yo repartiré las cartas, a no ser que la señorita quiera hacerlo―dijo recogiendo las cartas repartidas.

―Sólo limítate a repartir―la chica sonrío de esa forma lobuna, busco algo en su chamarra, una gorra, se la puso con la visera detrás y su cabello que lo alcanzó a esconderse dentro apuntaba hacia arriba en la parte de las orejas: la chica parecía tener más pinta de un zorro que de un lobato. Recibió dos cartas, en medio de ellas había 5 boca abajo, la chica uso una de sus cartas para darles la vuelta a las primeras tres: 7 y 8 de picas junto a un J de corazones, nada mal. Ella tenía en su mano un 6 de trébol y una J de diamante, podía hacer par con las Js y con algo de suerte otro par con el 6.

― ¿Continua señorita?―dijo con una sonrisa la niña.

―Claro~3

―Muy bien―dijo alzando la próxima carta: 5 de picas, Isuke ahora estaba en aprietos, o la próxima carta tenía 6 o se arrepentiría de no haberse puesto más ropa―y cuénteme, ¿Cómo dice que se conocieron mi hermana y usted? ¿Y cómo es que acabo aquí en esa humilde casa?

―Un trabajo que salió mal―miro directo a los ojos de la chica, la miraba sin ver sus cartas, de forma tranquila jugueteaba con ellas en su mano derecha― ¿no eso debió contárselos la idiota de tu hermana?

―Jeje sí, supongo que lo olvido, no me sorprende, Haruki es muy despistada en muchas cosas―destapo la última carta y allí estaba: un 6 de picas―para hacerlo interesante quien gana dos manos, elije la prenda―dijo mientras sacaba todo el dinero de su bolsillo.

―Entonces Isuke no sólo se llevara tu dinero, sino también saldrás de aquí sin ropa―dos pares de Js y 6s.

―Muy bien señorita, me impresiona, supo cómo y cuándo permanecer con la apuesta, pero no contó que hoy la banca paga a la casa Sagae―9 y J de picas―escalera de color más una pareja de J pero creo eso viene sobrando―Isuke la miro con enojo, no le gustaba perder y menos contra una niña.

―Reparte―gruño.

La siguiente mano se fueron a la carta más alta, Misuki no quería usar sus habilidades contra Isuke pero viendo como la mitad de su futuro pan de melón se iba en monedas al lado de la peli rosa tuvo pensó seriamente en manipular ese maso.

―Lo siento señorita, pero me deberá regresar el dinero―par de Qs.

―Isuke no regresara nada, al contrario, paga lo que resta―trío de Js, eso sorprendió a Misuki, la chica sabía jugar, no lo esperaba de alguien como ella pero le hizo sonreír internamente, en esa casa nadie sabía cómo jugar póker.

Pero ya era tiempo de ganar.

―Isuke no va―dijo bajando sus cartas, demonios, ahora tendría que hacer que cayera en la trampa, bajó sus cartas d las regreso al maso, hizo extraños movimientos, ya sea para impresionarla o para que se distrajera mientras sus dedos hacían magia.

―Compañeras de habitación entonces, Haruki es muy egoísta, no comparte su habitación con nosotras, Saburo debe dormir en el sillón a causa suya―repartió con naturalidad pero sabiendo cuales cartas tendría cada una, le había dado dos Ases a Isuke, puso un As al principio de las nueve cartas como una buena carnada, lo que la chica no sabía es que ella tenía una Q y un K de trébol, todo estaba bien colocado.

―No hay nada de malo en querer las cosas para sí misma, Isuke lo hace todo el tiempo, solo los idiotas se sacrifican por otros y se quedan sin nada propio~3―alli estaba, la mitad de su dinero siendo apostado, nada mal.

―No debe ser así cuando es la familia.

―La familia es importante, pero no es familia si te piden que te sacrifiques por ellos―en la cuarta carta no había problema alguno. Era mejor que Isuke se distrajera, de lo contrario ya habría captado por donde iban los tiros en esa jugada, pero de alguna forma le llamaba la atención la manera en que se expresaba de su hermana mayor: siempre la insultaba pero parecía defenderla en estos momentos donde sólo Misuki escuchaba.

―Si llego a ganar, esa linda camisa de Haruki deberá irse, mucho mejor ¿no?―destapó la última carta, el As de trébol.

―No hoy niñata, póker de Ases~3―una mano casi imposible de ganar―ahora vete sacando esa mugrosa sudadera.

―Bastante bien, señorita, pero temo que hoy no es suficiente―baja sus cartas y en conjunto con las otras 5―escalera real de trébol, su carta ganadora se convierte en mi pase a la victoria.

Y así le siguieron una serie de victorias que dejaban más y más desnuda a la chica. Misuki no era tonta ni ambiciosa, le dejaba ganar un par de veces para que recuperara alguna prenda y el juego no se notara tan controlado, le ganaba de manera no muy elaborada, teniendo mejores Palos o manos, ganándole a su trio con una escalera del 4 al 8; hablaba con ella para distraerle, resultó no ser una chica prepotente y que se cree el centro del universo por tener dinero, si era descortés, fría y egoísta pero no por su posición social, sospechaba que ser hija única la formó así o algo parecido, lo suyo no era la psicología, eso se lo dejaba a Fuyuka. Era una chica con la que se podía hablar y esta le contestaría con lo primero que le llegara a la mente, podía contar con eso.

El juego se extendió por quizás una hora, ninguna se dio cuenta cuando el sol comenzaba a mover la sombra de la venta, Misuki sonrió un poco al ver que a espaldas de la peli rosa se asomaban unas cabecitas idénticas con caritas ilusionadas de ver a su proclamada "diosa". Isuke no prestó atención en el sonido de la puerta corriéndose, quizás porque su mente estaba ocupada en buscar una manera de recuperar al menos la camisa que había perdido en la mano anterior.

Le caía bien, casi le daba pena el pedirle también el sujetador.

―Esta se la pagaras a Isuke―dijo con un tono de vergüenza y enojo mientras depositaba su sujetador en la mesa y Misuki lo recogía dejándolo después en una pila de ropa a un costado.

―A los gemelos les alegraran saber que son naturales y no sólo rellena el sujetador.

― ¡Eso dalo por echo Misuki!―dijeron dos vocecitas al unísono a espaldas de la chica en pantis moradas― ¡Vamos Misuki, saca otra escalera real como siempre haces! ¡Haruki-nee-chan no nos deja ver nunca a la diosa en todo su esplendor!―gritaron mientras se limpiaban la saliva que les escurría de las bocas.

― ¿Como siempre haces? ―un aura negra y pesada se alojó dentro de la habitación, la mala idea de hacerle trampa a Isuke había mostrado su lado feo: ser descubiertos en el acto. Los gemelos pensaron en huir de allí para salvar la vida pero fueron absorbidos por el agujero negro en que se había convertido el enojo e indignación de su huésped, en el suelo quedaron las marcas de sus uñas tratando de alejarse de ese cuarto. Fueron arrojados junto a su hermana que veía con temor el demonio al que le había tocado las narices.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

El suelo se encontraba mojado por la lluvia, si caías al suelo, a pesar del césped que lo cubría, podrías llegar a sentir el lodo que había debajo. No solo había la posibilidad de perder la oportunidad de empleo al caer, en un riesgo más mínimo, te arriesgabas a perder un poco de orgullo. Así lo comprobó Haruki cuando de la pareja que luchaba en ese momento, el que había caído se levantaba con la cara y su ropa llenas de lodo, el que se alzaba por encima de él se mantenía limpio salvo por lo mojado de su ropa, la medalla de victoria del ganador era la imagen de su persona limpia.

―Bastante bien Makoto, tu no tanto Kaito quédate un rato bajo la lluvia ―les decía Ryu a la reciente pareja ― Ken, Shun, son los siguientes ― anuncio en dirección al estacionamiento, los aspirantes expectantes esperaban a salvo de la lluvia a que su turno para demostrar su valía llegara, junto a Haruki ya habían varios hombres cubiertos de lodo, la emoción almacenada dentro de ella provocaba que sus pies a pesar de estar cansados levantaran la punta para golpear el suelo, los pockys no dejaban de ir a su boca, quería pasar cuanto antes y demostrar a todos de lo que estaba hecho cada vez que se mencionaba otro nombre que no fuera el suyo una gran frustración la embargaba, estaba casi segura de que Toboe se sentía igual que ella.

Mientras la nueva parejas y la anterior intercambiaban lugares en el centro del patio, mostrándose al aire libro y exponiéndose a la lluvia, Haburo y Sato analizaban desde la sala de juntas, protegidos de la visión delas personas de afuera por los vidrios polarizados, a cada uno de los participantes.

― ¿Qué opinas de esos dos Sawada-san? ―pregunto el doctor a su guardián.

―No hay nada nuevo que comentar, cayó con demasiada rapidez. La mayoría de los que se presentaron solo buscan una oportunidad pero no tienen idea de cómo pelear. La superioridad de los que saben es demasiado evidente y cuando ambos están al mismo nivel el combate es torpe y lento ―el semblante de Sato se mantenía impasible, ninguna de las muestras de habilidad dadas hasta ahora habían logrado impresionarlo, aquellos que tenían potencial no podían demostrarlo al cien por ciento al hallarse contra rivales muy por debajo de ellos.

―No serán muchos los que sean contratados, ¿Verdad? ―los dos mantenían una actitud sería y analítica, sus palabras eran tranquilas y no dejaban traslucir otros sentimientos que no fueran la calma que se sentía en la habitación.

―Son escasos los que hasta ahora han dado la talla.

―Ya veo, tendremos que arreglárnoslas por el momento con los pocos que reúnan los requisitos, las filas tardaran en volver a llenarse.

―Eso me temo, habrá que volver a lanzar el aviso, esta vez me asegurare de subir los requisitos, contemplar esto es una pérdida de tiempo para usted.

―Tranquilo Sawada-san, me he perdido muchos programas de lucha por mi trabajo, no es un campeonato pero siempre es entretenido ver como un hombre cae al lodo ―dijo y sonrío, dándole un ligero toque de alegría.

Los hombres que pasaban al frente lucían prometedores, eran altos y estaban en condición, su forma de caminar era la de una persona segura de sí misma y en sus ojos se veía la determinación de ganar, Haruki podía ver eso y más en ellos, este combate sería entretenido.

―El instructor dijo que no nos enfriáramos ―dijo una voz a su izquierda, llamando su atención ―Pero con toda esta espera ya congele ―le dijo Toboe que se acercaba a ella.

―Je, al menos no estoy sola en mi espera.

―No soporto ver a una mujer esperando sola, es muy aburrido para ellas, vengo a darte un poco de alegría ―el chico seguía con sus coqueteos, le resultaban divertidos por alguna razón.

―Muy amable de tu parte… ¿Pocky? ―dijo y le extendía la caja de pokcys que guardaba en el pantalón.

―Oh, nos acabamos de conocer y ya me ofreces dulces, esto va demasiado rápido deberíamos tomarlo con más calma ―toma uno de los pockys y se lo lleva a la boca, rio con los ojos cerrados mientras el dulce se alojaba en su boca "_me caes bien chico, pero tendré que borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro_" pensaba Haruki.

―Espero que no te desanimes mucho cuando caigas al suelo, odiaría que esa actitud tan graciosa se perdiera.

Mientras la pareja con el color de cabello más vistoso del grupo hablaba, tomándose demasiada confianza para ser la primera vez, los dos nuevos combatientes habían llegado ya al centro del patio, se encontraban frente a la espera de la indicación de Ryu. El instinto de lucha que Haruki poseía, reminiscente de sus días como asesina, le dejaba ver que eso dos darían un buen espectáculo, sería educativo y algo interesante de ver, pensar que por fin un verdadero combate se mostraría a los ojos de todos le hizo caer en cuenta de que para poder lucirse como ella quería tendría que enfrentarse contra un oponente que supiera luchar. Al mirar a su alrededor fijando su vista en los ya pocos candidatos que no habían luchado, se dio cuenta que solo había un par a los cuales rodeaba esa aura de decisión y fuerza, en el resto no podía sentir nada de esto, tenían miradas indecisas y sus cuerpos se encogían ante la idea de que llegara su turno. Entre ellos se hallaba Toboe, que a pesar de tener la confianza, decisión y una buena musculatura carecía de ese instinto de combate. Muy probablemente esa sonrisa desaparecería de su rostro.

―Tengo el presentimiento de que el siguiente combate será interesante ―le dijo intentado llamar su atención, si observaba un buen combate quizás obtuviera algo de inspiración para salir victorioso ―deberíamos prestarle atención.

―Oh, ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

―Presentimiento ―dijo mientras levantaba los hombros.

―Je, ya veo. Sabes, un hombre muy sabio dijo una vez que el presentimiento de una mujer es más poderoso que la certeza de un hombre ―hablo dándoselas de inteligente y conocedor.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién dijo eso?

―No tengo idea, pero un hombre sabio lo dijo.

―Jaja, lo que tú digas chico.

Ken vestía un conjunto deportivo consistente en el pans, chamarra y un gorra de color rojo, lucía una barba poblada de color negro al igual que el cabello que escapaba del gorro que llevaba. Shun vestía un pantalón deportivo color azul y una playera manga corta de color negro, tenía la cara limpia y su cabello estaba alborotado. Ambos lucían musculaturas similares, no exageradas pero que daban la idea de que podían darle una paliza a cualquiera, eran hombres grandes y altos, definitivamente tenían el perfil que la empresa buscaba.

―Empiecen―dijo Ryu.

Shun no dudó en atacar, movió el cuerpo en el aire para tomar un buen impulso y dar una patada alta a la cabeza de su adversario, movimiento muy complicado pero perfectamente ejecutado, antes de que pudiera sentir la cabeza de Ken con su golpe, una patada directo a su mandíbula lo despidió hacia atrás.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez en que ocurrieron las cosas, todos creían que la pelea acabaría con esa impresionante patada giratoria, pero no era suficiente para que el chico de cabello alborotado saliera del juego, logro poner manos en tierra antes que su cuerpo callera al lodo y la pelea se diera por acabada. Escupió al suelo y se froto la barbilla que a simple vista se veía muy lastimada.

―Eso fue sorprendente, no sé cómo pudo ser tan rápido―dijo Toboe sin disimulo.

―No fue rapidez―dijo Haruki viendo con una sonrisa la pelea, captó la atención completa del rubio―perdió tiempo luciéndose con ese giro del cuerpo, el otro sólo vio la apertura que dejó y contrataco con los movimientos necesarios.

Shun se situó a unos pasos de su oponente, lo veía cara a cara planeando el próximo movimiento. Los ojos de Ken no mostraban algún tipo de sentimiento, no despegaban la vista de su oponente ni tampoco se movía; con las manos manchadas de lodo, daba algo parecido a saltos alrededor, salpicaba el lodo y buscaba una apertura en donde atacar: mando su puño a la cara de Ken pero este lo desvió para atizarle una patada en el costado, no contaba que el chico le sujetaría la pierna y le daría un barrido a la que usaba de apoyo, se veía ya perder pero le golpeo en la cara zafándose de su agarre y llenándose las manos de lodo. Ahora estaban a mano.

Las miradas de todos estaban puestas en ellos, Shun lanzaba golpes y patadas sin descanso y Ken los esquivaba la mayoría de las veces, los golpes que no podía esquivar iban cargados de mucha fuerza que lo desequilibraba un poco y le hacían apretar los dientes; un codazo lo hizo sangrar del puente de la nariz pero no perdió la calma en la mirada.

―¥50 a que gana el del cabello feo―dijo el chico.

―Echo―una apuesta fácil de ganar, el chico era fuerte y sus movimientos muy diestros, pero perdía tiempo en movimientos innecesarios y mal empleados, dejaba muchos huecos en su defensa. Ken parecía más entrenado.

Shun se zafaba de una llave al brazo, su especialidad era los saltos y contorciones, le sacaban de varios golpes pero no era suficiente para ganarle al tipo de la gorra.

Ya ambos estaban cansados, era tiempo de acabar aquello. Los espectadores ovacionaban a su favorito y daban sendos "Oooohh" cuando algo pasaba. El favorito era el chico cabriolas, este trato de golpear una vez más a Ken, que ahora sonreía de una manera muy muy nítida, casi no se veía la curva en sus labios pero allí estaba, contraataco con un codazo demoledor en medio de la cara haciendo que saliera sangre de la nariz, guardo su distancia tratando de salir de la conmoción pero una patada tras la nuca lo envió directo de cara al lodo.

El combate terminado y Haruki extendiendo la mano para recibir los ¥50 acordados.

―Estos lo hicieron bastante bien, sentí que observaba mis luchas por la noche ―dijo Haburo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, cada que observaban un combate el silencio invadía la sala, se dedicaban a analizar en el fondo de sus mentes cada espectáculo que se libraba allá abajo, pero este había sido el primero que realmente había valido la pena, el hombre victorioso le daba la mano al chico que en barro para ayudarle a ponerse en pie; el doctor no podía contener la emoción y comentar ― ¿Qué opinas tu Sawada-san?

―Estos son buenos ―dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro ―Los dos saben pelear, tienen potencial. Aquel rojo tiene un estilo más disciplinado, ha entrenado profesionalmente. El azul tiene un estilo más tosco, es probable que sus habilidades provengan de las calles ―comento adivinando aunque no lo supiera ―Fue ese estilo menos indisciplinado el que le costó la derrota ―su semblante serio volvió.

―Si disciplina y técnica es lo que le falta, tu estas más que capacitado para instruírselas.

El combate le había parecido muy divertido, tal como ella había previsto los dos tenían idea de cómo pelear. Esos dos eran el foco de atención en estos instantes, todos los candidatos observaban maravillados a la pareja que regresaba a la salvedad de los estacionamientos. Por alguna razón, los hombres siempre se emocionan al ver una buena pelea "_Je, yo los dejare boquiabiertos_" pensaba Haruki que ahora estaba más emocionada que antes, la pelea también la había encendido.

―Vaya ―dijo Toboe llamando su atención ―Tenías razón, ese combate fue muy reñido ―el chico hablaba con la tranquilidad y serenidad que había demostrado antes, tal parece que su idea había fallado, la pelea no había logrado inspirarlo pero antes de que lograra pensar en ello se dio cuenta de otra cosa, el pocky ya había desaparecido de su boca mientras el de ella aún seguía por la mitad. Los únicos vestigios del dulce eran restos de chocolate en sus labios.

― ¡Ah! ¿Qué paso con el pocky?

―Pues… ― los ojos del chico voltearon de un lado a otro como un niño que había hecho algo que no debía y ahora buscaba como responder ―… me lo comí

―Lo hiciste muy rápido, los pockys deben disfrutarse.

―Je, hago las cosas rápido ―dijo levantado los hombros

―Joh, entonces las chicas que llevas a la cama no se han llevado un buen momento ―dijo bromeando con él.

―Oye… eso es un golpe bajo ―la mirada, los hombros y la sonrisa que tenía se vinieron abajo al instante, había tocada su orgullo. Si tuviera la cola de un canino, esta hubiera dejado de bailar.

― ¡Ah! Vamos canario, se hombre y aguántate― "_victoria, te dije que borraría esa sonrisa_" pensó alegre. Antes que pudiera festejas su victoria personal una voz la llamo.

― ¡Sagae! ¡Yoshimura! ―grito Ryu llamando la atención de todos los presentes ―Es su turno ―dijo poniendo fin a la espera de Haruki y del espectador.

―Bien ―dijo sonriendo, el momento había llegado, ya podía despedirse de sus problemas económicos, pero antes de que se parara recordó al muchacho que se hallaba a su lado, cuando volteo a verlo se dio cuenta de que la miraba con expresión calmada.

―Suerte colorada ―dijo sin un tono particular en su voz, era un deseo sincero de suerte, pero no lo decía con el ánimo que se esperaría de él.

―Gracias rizos ―dijo sonriendo ―Asegúrate observarme, les mostrare lo que es pelear.

―Está bien, ten cuidado no te vayas a romper una uña ―dijo después de suspirar, había hecho una broma intentando recuperar su actitud alegre, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en su rostro pero este aún se veía desanimado. Por el momento lo dejaría así, ese desanimo sería cambiado por la sorpresa cuando la viera luchar.

En cuanto Haruki empezó a caminar al frente las miradas de todos se fijaron en ella. Sí había un evento que todos habían estado esperando era el cómo se desarrollaría la única chica en un grupo de hombres que luchaban por un puesto de guardia de seguridad, además de eso había demostrado una superioridad física a la mayoría de los candidatos en cada prueba. Algunos querían verla caer como la mujer que era enroscado en su machismo, otros se morían de ganas por ver lo que era capaz de hacer, fuera como fuese, el momento de ver su morbo satisfecho estaba por comenzar. Para la suerte de Haruki su rival tenía el aura contra la que quería luchar y una cara de bastante mal humor, era bastante más alto que ella y su musculatura superaba por mucho la de ella,. Era lo que había estado pidiendo, su suerte aún no se había ido. Cuando ambos estuvieron a la vista del cielo, los ojos de los dos críticos que observaban detrás de un cristal se posaron en la pelirroja. Una mueca de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Sato al ver a una chica con un cabello parecido a las llamas caminaba hacia la zona de combate, su semblante tranquilo se vino abajo y la contrariedad se asentó en su cara.

― ¡Oh, vaya! Que tenemos aquí. Una mujer. No creí ver una en esta prueba ―exclamo Haburo.

―Ni… yo, es toda una sorpresa.

―Oh ¿Pasa algo Sawada-san?

―No es nada. Como usted dijo, es todo una sorpresa ―contesto mintiendo, había algo en aquella figura femenina que le traía recuerdos, resultaba un reflejo casi idéntico de él con ese cabello igneo.

Las dos figuras tan dispares en gracia y tamaño mantenían su distancia frente a frente en el centro del patio, a la espera de que Ryu les diese la señal para iniciar la lucha. Podían sentir como el peso colectivo de las miradas se cernían sobre ellos, peso que aquellos con pánico escénico no son capaces de soportar y como resultado ven sus espaldas encorvadas, pero a eso dos no les afectaba, la confianza hervía dentro de ellos.

―Genial… ―comenzó a hablar Yoshimura, su rostro era un gran ceño fruncido, la frustración podía notarse en sus palabras ―de todos los presentes tenía que tocarme con la chica.

― ¿Oh? ―exclamo Haruki atendiendo las palabras de su oponente, una sonrisa calmada recorría su rostro adornado por el dulce de chocolate, esa actitud positiva empeoraba el humor de Yoshimura.

― ¿Por qué? No podré demostrar de lo que estoy hecho luchando contra una mujer. Mejor sal de aquí y vuelve a casa, nos harás un favor a ambos, no estas hecha para esto ―Yoshimura dejaba salir toda su frustración en forma de palabras, si la chica frente acaso decidiera quedarse la descargaría en ella.

―Jajaja ―comenzó a reír entre dientes, su ojos se cerraron y su cabeza bajo, el mentón casi chocaba contra su pecho debido a la risa ―Te haré un favor y no te lastimare mucho ―sus manos se unieron frente a ella y haciendo alarde su decisión apretó ambos puños hasta que los dedos de ambos tronaron, el ceño de Yoshimura se frunció aún más por la declaración de la pelirroja. El cuerpo de Haruki se sentía más relajado que antes, producto de la excitación, su propio ser se había puesto de parte de ella ignorando el cansancio y dolor, ella pudo sentir esto y se los agradeció, especialmente a sus piernas "_Me alegra que estén de mi parte_" pensó "_Cada parte de mi cuerpo me dice: ve a por él_".

Como si de un espectáculo callejero se tratase, Ryu observaba divertido el pequeño intercambio de palabras que llevaban esos dos, si el silbato no había sonado aún era porque le interesaba bastante las palabras que intercambiaran aquel hombre de musculatura enorme y aquella chica que expelía confianza y descaro. Como si su jefe le jalara la oreja recordó lo que tenía que hacer, si todos en el patio estaban expectantes por lo que pudiera suceder, Sato debería estar ya impacientándose.

―Comiencen ―el silbato se hizo audible en el establecimiento y los cuerpos de los combatientes empezaron a moverse. Cuando el sonido llego hasta los oídos de Sato, su vista se selló sobre esos dos, sus ojos críticos empezaron a trabajar.

La distancia que los separaban era considerable, tendrían que acercarse para poder luchar y el primero en dar este paso fue Yoshimura, una sonrisa ansiosa se dibujaba en su rostro. El mastodonte corrió apoyando su peso sobre las piernas "_es bastante más lento_" tuvo tiempo pensar Haruki al verlo correr hacia ella. El brazo y puño de él trabajaron en conjunto al tomar carrera y ser disparados hacia abajo en dirección a su rostro. Su tamaño y velocidad le jugaron en contra, ella se movió hacia atrás esquivando el golpe que venía desde arriba, su intento por alcanzarla termino mal, solo consiguió golpear el aire y a causa del impulso desmedido casi pierde el equilibrio cayendo hacia el frente. La chica seguía frente a él, sonriendo, saboreando su dulce. Los golpes lentos y pesados siguieron dirigiéndose hacia el rostro de ella pero estos con algo de suerte conseguían golpear las hebras de su cabello pelirrojo, un golpe centrado que esquivaba bajando la cabeza, un golpe dirigido a su mejilla izquierda que evadía moviéndose a la derecha, un golpe dirigido a la derecha que evitaba moviéndose a la izquierda, a cada golpe que el daba ella retrocedía. Seis fueron los golpes que intentaron alcanzarla hasta que se sintió complacida por el roce del viento. Cuando el séptimo se dirigía a su nariz ella se agacho y sin ningún problema asesto un gancho sobre la mandíbula. Yoshimura retrocedió sorprendido, el golpe le había hecho sujetarse la barbilla, el golpe había recorrido su cuerpo como turistas en un viaje desde el punto de aterrizaje que era su mentón.

― ¿Qué opinas, tengo futuro en esto? ―le dijo ella que se estiraba con sus manos entrelazadas hacia el cielo, un guiño salió de su rostro indómito. El dolor de la barbilla desapareció por la burla, la rabia crecida empezó a brotar en su interior, sus brazos bajaron cerrando los puños, las venas de su brazo se marcaron por la fuerza que ejercía. Ante su reacción los brazos de Haruki volvieron abajo, levanto el derecho a la mitad de su cuerpo y como en un antiguo cliché de anime movió los cuatro dedos de la mano indicando "Adelante, te espero". Yoshimura se lanzó de nuevo contra ella y esta vez como mirándose en un espejo, ella hizo el mismo movimiento.

En la sala de reuniones del edificio B, el doctor y su guardaespaldas observaban sorprendidos la pela

― ¡Oh! ―el cuerpo de Haburo se separó brevemente de su silla al ver el golpe que la chica le había propinado, sus brazos mantenían su cuerpo arriba apoyados en los respaldos, la actitud sería y mesurada del doctor era sustituida por emoción cuando contemplaba una buena lucha y la chica había logrado sorprenderlo haciéndolo ver como un fanático. Sato mantenía un semblante, a diferencia de su superior, pero en el fondo estaba sorprendido, la chica había resultado una buena combatiente, esquivando cada uno de los golpes que la amenazaban y haciendo retroceder a su oponente de uno solo. La única manera de saber cómo se encontraba por fuera era prestando atención a su rostro, sus ojos y boca se habían abierto un poco, sus ceño se encontraba fruncido pues intentaba comprender lo que estaba viendo. Sus pies dieron un paso al frente acercándose a la ventana.

La distancia entre ambos se había reducido y finalmente sus brazos podrían alcanzar al otro, los puños de Yoshimura pretendían dirigirse hacia el cuerpo de la chica sin perder tiempo. Antes de que estos pudieran tomar siquiera tomar carrera, el brazo derecho de Haruki ya lo había hecho y su puño se dirigía hacia el torso de él. El anterior golpe ya le había enseñado de lo que aquella chica era capaz, por instinto su brazo izquierdo se alzó para bloquear el golpe. A penas lo logro, el puño dio de lleno en la muñeca y ese también pudo sentirlo. Caía en cuenta de que ella era fuerte y veloz. Antes de que pudiera contratacar, el brazo derecho de ella ya había bajado y el izquierdo ya se hacía por el flanco desprotegido en dirección hacia su pecho, una mueca de nerviosismo tomo asiento sobre su rostro cuando levanto lo más rápido que pudo el brazo derecho, el golpe dio en el dorso, cerca de los nudillos y este también lo sintió. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el brazo derecho de ella volvía a alzarse y golpeo con fuerza su mejilla izquierda. La cabeza de Yoshimura se vio empujada hacia atrás junto con su cuello y su cuerpo hacia la derecha, la mejilla había tomado brevemente la forma de los nudillos de Haruki. Su brazo se volvió rápidamente hacía ella tomando impulso en su regreso, mucho más rápido que los anteriores por la carrera este se dirigía hacia su pecho. Los brazos de Haruki se levantaron en forma de X usándolos como escudo ante el golpe. Sus pies se despegaron brevemente del suelo, había sido un golpe contundente, su brazo estaba adolorido, el en verdad era fuerte, tanto como para arrojarla unos centímetros de él, esos músculos no eran adorno, pero el dolor apenas logro cerrarle un ojo en señal de queja. Yoshimura ya se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia ella.

― ¿Te-te esperabas algo así? ―pregunto uno de los aspirantes a Toboe.

―Nnn-no… ―respondió el boquiabierto, una gota de sudor había hecho un camino brilloso que recorría desde su frente hasta su barbilla "_He coqueteado con el diablo…_" pensaba nervioso al admirar las habilidades de la chica con la que antes había rivalizado, de repente no parecía ser un digno rival para ella y con razones de sobra "_…esperó no piense desquitarse por lo que dije_" cerro su boca y trago lo que bloqueaba su garganta.

Yoshimura rabioso y desesperado por devolverle aun más los golpes a la pelirroja se lanzaba sobre ella intentando atraparla entre sus brazos, pero ella lo esquivaba como un torero burlando al animal, se escurría por debajo de su cuerpo esquivando el agarre mortal que se cernía sobre ella. Tres veces lo intento y tres veces ella lo esquivo, logrando ser tan rápida como para situarse detrás de él cada vez que lo lograba. Cansada de ese juego golpeo con su codo la espalda de él a la tercera vez, provocando un gran dolor que le obligo a abrir la boca y dejar salir un quejido combinado con gotas de saliva que escapaban de su boca. A pesar del daño su cuerpo se volvió iracundo tratando de darle un golpe con el dorso de su puño, la velocidad de él había aumentado un poco y ella apenas logró esquivarlo, fue como una bofetada en su mejilla derecha, su cuerpo dio un paso hacia, su vista se despegó brevemente de su oponente, un grave error en un combate. Yoshimura dejó escapar parte de su frustración golpeando el hombre de la chica y su cuerpo volvió a retroceder, esta vez fue su boca la que dejo escapar un quejido. Su hombro lloraba "_Guarda silencio_" le ordeno. Su vista volvió a fijarse en el hombre que sonreía contento por haberle asestado ese golpe, la respiración agitada hacía parecer que su cuerpo se hinchase más de lo que ya estaba, volviéndose brevemente más grande para regresar a la normalidad al dejar salir el aire. Por un momento los dos se miraron a los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo.

El cuerpo de Haruki volvía a cansarse, el dolor y el entumecimiento volvían a ella, la droga llamada adrenalina que su cuerpo le había regalado comenzaba a perder efecto, pronto su velocidad se reduciría a la misma que él y probablemente sería aún menor si continuaban, tenía que acabar con eso rápido. Se obligó a sonreír de nuevo y provocar al mastodonte que se hallaba frente a ella.

―Sí crees que así me ganaras, ya puedes despedirte del trabajo ―la bala dio donde había puesto el ojo. "_Hacemos esto por la familia…_" le dijo a las partes de su cuerpo "_…y por la reinita de cabello rosado_".

Ambos aceleraron en dirección hacia el otro y se encontraron una vez más frente a frente. La exaltación producto de su ira había aumentado la velocidad de Yoshimura. Intento golpearla primero con su puño derecho, luego con el izquierdo, pero ambos fueron desviados por Haruki, cuando cada uno de estos se dirigía hacia ella sus brazos apartaban los de él desde dentro empujándolos hacia un lado. Al desviar ambos golpes la defensa de su oponente había, caído. Su puño derecho volvió a golpear la misma mejilla, acentuando aun más la marca que le había dejado. El cuerpo del hombre se mantuvo en su lugar, solo su rostro retrocedió un poco antes de volver de nuevo hacia ella, su puño tomo carrera hacia la frente de Haruki y antes de que pudiera tocarla la cabeza de ella fue hacia abajo. Las palmas de Haruki hicieron vibrar el aire mientras se movían al unísono y golpear las orejas de Yoshimura. Su cabeza retumbo. Confundido dio tres pasos hacia atrás hasta casi perder el equilibrio y caer, tantos golpes en la cabeza lo habían confundido. Sus ojos se abrieron y observaron a la chica que a pesar de haber recibido sus golpes aun sonreía. Su instinto más bajo tomo control de su cuerpo y de nuevo se lanzó hacia ella, no intentaba golpearla, sino atraparla y romperla entre sus brazos. De nuevo jugaban al juego del toro y el matador. La victoria estaba en el bolsillo, estaba segura, los movimientos eran más desconcentrados y rabiosos que antes, se había dejado dominar por su furia y eso le costaría.

La distancia entre ambos se acorto con rapidez, ella podía ver como su nariz se movía a causa de su respiración agitada. Corrió hacia ella olvidándose de todo, su defensa quedo descubierta. Haruki fue hacia el con velocidad y decisión, su cuerpo ágil se movió por debajo de él, dejándolo sin tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando él se hubo dado cuenta, el aire ya había salido por su boca a causa del codazo que había recibido en el estómago, su cuerpo se arqueo hacia abajo casi invadiendo el espacio personal de Haruki. Era su oportunidad, lo que había estado esperando. Las manos de ellas tomaron los costados del torso, su cuerpo entero se levantó luchando contra el peso superior que tenía sobre sus hombros, pero tal como había demostrado antes era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Para sorpresa de todos, su cuerpo completamente erguido sostenía a Yoshimura sobre sus hombros, la adrenalina aun sentía efecto. La pelea se dio por terminado cuando la espalda de su oponente reboto contra el suelo.

―Vaya, eso fue impresionante señorita Sagae ―dijo Ryu que se acercaba hacia ellos sonriendo, su voz y su semblante denotaba auténtica sorpresa y admiración. Ella sostenía el hombro donde había recibido el golpe, parecía que algo se había salido de su lugar ―No fue su encanto lo que dejo a los otros boquiabiertos ―señalo a los que se hallaban en el estacionamiento.

―Jeje, lo sería si no hubiera sido tocada… ―la sonrisa continuaba sobre su rostro pero la curvatura de sus cejas mostraba el dolor que contenía.

―Buen intento, emm… ―revisa la tabla con los nombres ― señor Yoshimura. Fue entretenido de ver, pero para su vergüenza debo decirle que le gano una mujer. Quizás no sea lo que necesitamos, ya tuvimos suficientes miembros que cayeron ante una ―Yoshimura respiraba de manera más relajada pero el enojo y frustración se hacían aun presentes, dentro de su cuerpo la perplejidad y la furia se batían en duelo lo que remitía en el exterior, atándolo al suelo, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo lluvioso.

― ¿Oh? ―las palabras de Ryu llamaron su atención, había mencionado a compañeros de trabajo cayendo contra una mujer. Esas palabras la hacían pensar, pero para hacerlo necesitaba de sus dulces, cuando intento sacar de su bolsillo la caja color rojo un quejido salió de su boca.

―Ve a ver al médico Sagae, recibiste un buen golpe en el hombro ―en la salvedad cálida del estacionamiento no solo había bebidas, también se hallaba personal médico con el objetivo de tratar heridas provocadas por un ejercicio mal hecho o un combate aguerrido, ya que la empresa quería que fueran enserio y no se contuvieran, lo mínimo que podían hacer era proporcionarles ayuda médica gratis.

―Je, estoy bien señor, no es gran cosa…

―No fue una sugerencia Sagae ―la interrumpió haciendo uso de una voz autoritaria ―fue una orden ―dijo con una sonrisa confabulación.

―Sí jefe ―dijo emocionada. No había nada dicho aún, pero si había logrado poner de su lado al instructor, era ya un gran paso.

El resto de los eventos acaecidos en los terrenos de la compañía sucedieron con mucha naturalidad, eran de hecho bastante predecibles. El golpe recibido en su hombro había dejado una fina huella que a momentos tomaba un color más y más morado, los médicos trataron el moratón untando ungüento que le enfriaba por completo la zona afectada y amablemente le ofrecieron el resto sin cobrarle para que continuara aplicándolo en casa. Los combates que le siguieron al lucido por la pelirroja fueron bastantes más aburridos y poco interesantes. Toboe cayó como ella suponía que lo haría, sus cabellos rubios se vieron adornados con un color marrón como el chocolate que ella tenía en los labios, su cara se había venido abajo pero no tanto como ella había esperado, la sorpresa que le había dado redujo el malestar que sintió al besar el suelo, cuando estuvo de nuevo junto a ella la conversación continuo como lo había hecho hasta ahora, él tomándose mucha confianza y ella riendo ante su nuevo amigo. Finalmente tuvieron que partir, la lluvia aun caía sobre la tierra pero los postulantes debían volver a casa. Quien se había quedado con el trabajo aún era un misterio, en resumidas palabras el mensaje que todos recibieron fue un clásico "_No nos llamen, nosotros le llamamos_".

El grupo en busca de una oportunidad salió desperdigado y sin orden por la entrada principal del edificio totalmente desechos, la mayoría se atrevía a pensar que sus huesos se habían transformado en una copia vil y agria de la leche en polvo. Haruki caminaba con los hombros tan caídos como los de los demás, a su lado se movía Toboe que aliviaba parte de su dolor y el de el mismo a base de sus chascarrillos. Al pasar junto al módulo principal levanto una mano para saludar a la recepcionista de cabello plateado, Haruki levanto su brazo por completo a pesar del dolor y le dedico un saludo lleno de vida, Saori volteo a ver sorprendida a la pelirroja que le saluda, sin recordar su nombre ni sabiendo por qué le saludaba, un leve levantamiento de mano junto a un rostro indiferente fue el saludo que recibió de vuelta. Afuera de las instalaciones había unas cuantas mujeres –algunas con pequeños detrás de ellas - esperando a su pareja a las cuales recibieron con un beso y un abrazo, la mejor recompensa de un hombre después de un día cansado es llegar a casa y dejarse caer en los brazos de su señora, algunas trían consigo recipientes con agua y comida, otras miraban curiosas a la única chica del grupo. Haruki y Toboe se tomaron caminos separados y mientras se alejaba pudo sentir detrás de ella una vista pesada observándola que despareció cuando doblo en la esquina.

Haruki se sentía libre y cansada, era libre de descansar por fin hasta que recibiera una llamada de información de parte de Ryu o algún otro cargo importante, pero antes de eso tenía un largo camino a casa por delante y esta vez lo recorrería con toda la calma del mundo. Se lo había prometido a su cuerpo, darle descanso y cariño y a sus pies descansar sobre una almohada. Pero no se sentía con ganas de regresar a casa. Una emoción la llenaba, quizás por la certeza de obtener trabajo quizás por la emoción del combate y el haberse lucido ante los ojos sorprendidos de la multitud, fuese el caso que se fuese su espíritu le incitaba a vagar un rato antes de volver a casa "_Es un día bonito_" pensaba "_Isuke y mis hermanos pueden aprovecharlo y convivir, mejor no molestarlos aún_" con ese pensamiento en mente se embarcó en un paseo bastante largo en el que se movió con la tranquilidad de aquel que se detiene a disfrutar del camino y la vista que le otorga. Su pequeña escapada del ambiente del hogar la llevo a una función de cine por la tarde, un especial de clásicos japoneses del horror se celebraba y al salir de la función con los nervios puestos de punta, no pudo evitar pasar una vez más por el hospital antes de tomar camino a casa.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

La ligera lluvia con la que el día empezó había desaparecido, dejando detrás un viento que amenazaba con arrancar los arboles más viejos y despeinar la cabellera más cuidada.

Haruki llevaba la sudadera en el hombro, al igual que un caballero llevaría su saco luego de un buen día de trabajo.

―Sólo un…piso más…―suplico a sus piernas que temblaban a cada escalón que trataban de subir, se sujetaba con el brazo libre para jalar su cuerpo y ayudar un poco a sus cansados músculos.

Estaba al límite, el día de ayer pensó que su tarde había sido agotadora, el día de hoy, de inicio a fin, fue un calvario. Quería llegar y tomar un buen baño caliente para sus maltrechas extremidades, esperaba tener otro golpe de suerte con Isuke, no le parecía muy cómodo compartir el sofá y tener los pies de su hermano aplastando su cabello y cuello, empujándola a la orilla.

―Estoy en casa…―dijo con desgano, puso su sudadera junto con el resto de las prendas que se colgaban a un lado de la puerta con el cansancio en cada movimiento, sus ropas a medio secar estaban frías, pescaría un resfriado, no fue la mejor idea entrar al cine, de eso estaba segura―. Isuke-sa…¡ahh!―había caído al suelo, algo postrado en la entrada de su habitación le había hecho tropezar, miro a sus pies para saber de qué se trataba. Recibió tremendo susto al ver la pequeña pila inmóvil que eran sus hermanos― ¡Chicos! ¿¡Qué les pasó!?―sacudió a uno de los gemelos tratando de despertarlo, pero la cabeza de este calló atrás, la cara estaba un poco golpeada y tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza; su hermano estaba igual y Misuki parecía tener un chichón en sima de otro― ¿Qué sucedió aquí?―en su mente, Haruki sumo dos más dos― ¡Isuke-sama!―entró a su cuarto buscando a la peli rosa, esta hojeaba uno de sus libros con la tranquilidad de no deberle a nadie bajo las sabanas de la cama, vestía uno de sus conjuntos deportivos, no recordaba habérselo prestado pero no le molesto en nada, el problema eran sus hermanos apaleados fuera de la puerta de su habitación.

―Hola―dijo sin despegar la vista del libro, luego del ejercicio para los brazos había buscado algo con que calmarse y había encontrado bajo la cama ese libro que traía entre manos.

― ¡¿Por qué están así mis hermanos?!―dijo acercándose con una mirada seria y la cólera queriendo dominarla.

― ¿Cuáles de todas las ratas que corretean en esta casa?~3―doblo una hoja del libro y lo dejó bajo la cama, estiró un poco los brazos desperezándose; tenía un poco de hambre, por todo ese asunto de las cartas no había comido nada.

―Arashi, Akira y Misuki ¿¡Qué les hiciste Isuke!? ¡Se supone que no los lastimarías mientras vivieras aquí!―dijo un tanto decepcionada, ella afuera bajo la lluvia, corriendo y peleándose con animales en forma de hombres por ella y su familia, creía que Isuke empezaba a aceptar a sus hermanos, a llevarse bien con ellos y no retraerse tanto en esa habitación, convivir con ellos sin el peligro de un ataque de su parte.

―Olvidaste el sama, idiota―dijo levantándose de la cama para salir a comer algo, paso al lado de Haruki, ignorándola completamente, esto a ella no le cayó muy bien.

― ¡Oe!―iba a detenerla sujetándola del hombro, pero su cuerpo cansado no la dejo hacerlo, el dolor y el agotamiento junto con la sorpresa de un empujón hicieron que sus brazos se movieran más lento de lo que debían. Su inquilina, a pesar de sus heridas, se movía fresca y descansada, el dejar salir su frustración en aquellos pequeños sacos de boxeo le habían devuelto un poco de aquella energía asesina y altanera.

―Aparta, Isuke tiene hambre―la vio un momento mientras Haruki trataba de recuperar el equilibrio y no caer a causa del temblor en sus piernas que le hacían apretar los dientes tragándose los quejidos; le echo una mirada y camino, con la elegancia de un tobillo falseado permite, al sillón, pasando sobre sus hermanos tumbados en el piso; las pequeñas Yuki y Mei desaparecieron de escena al ver la tormenta que se avecinaba, enfilaron al cuarto donde encontrarían a Hana―has algo útil y tráeme algo de comer―dijo tomando asiento en el mueble.

― ¿Comer? Quiero que me digas que les hiciste, ¡míralos!―alzó a un gemelo que no despertaba.

―No están muertos, Isuke sólo les dio una lección~3―puso los brazos tras la espalda y se acostó.

― ¿Una lección? ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Los dejaste moribundos!―dijo alterada acercándose al sofá con el ceño fruncido, era el colmo con esa chica.

―Estás empezando a molestar a Isuke―dijo mirándola con una sonrisa asesina.

―Yo no estoy muy feliz con esto tampoco―le sostuvo la mirada, una pelea en esas condiciones no sería muy justa ni sencilla, Isuke sin una mano y el apoyo de un pie, Haruki con todo el cuerpo cansado y adolorido―es el colmo contigo, Isuke-sama, como dije antes, ni un perro sería tan ingrato, _Inu_kai―con eso último se sabía cruzando una línea muy delicada.

―No aprecias en nada tu vida, ¿verdad?―dijo sonriéndole descaradamente, la tención ya se sentía en el ambiente, era cuestión de una chispa que encendiera la pólvora.

―Ha-haruki-nee-sam, tranquila―dijo Hayaka apareciendo luego que los gritos de Haruki le alertaran de su presencia, tomo a su hermana de un brazo para que esta no siguiera riñendo con la princesita del sofá.

―Mira como dejo a tus hermanos, Hayaka―dijo señalando con las manos la pila.

―Cre-creo que deberías dejar que I-inukai-sam se explicara antes de gritarle―Haruki guardó silencio, suspiro tratando de recuperar la compostura, luego miro expectante a Isuke dándole una oportunidad como decía su hermana: ella solo se cruzó de brazos y aparto la mirada negándose a hablar.

―Ni siquiera quiere decirme porque lo hizo―dijo señalándola con la mano.

―E-estoy segura que I-inukai-sam no los dejaría así sin ra-razón alguna―Haruki soltó un suspiro, después pasó su mano por entre su cabello, ella esperaba llegar a descansar sin problemas, no a discutir con su invitada por lo que le hizo a sus hermanos. Cargo a cada uno y lo llevo a su cuarto, tendiéndolos en los futones para que no estorbaran en la entrada― ¿Qué pasa contigo Isuke, porque tienes que ser así?―dijo acariciando un chichón en la frente de uno de los gemelos―trato lo mejor que puedo de que este lugar sea agradable para ti… ¿no puedes apreciarlo o al menos agradecernos no lastimándolos?

Miro a la esquina opuesta donde las pequeñas Hana y Yuki jugaban entre ellas, Mei había caído dormida, era la hora de su siesta, le preguntaría a Hana donde había ido Fuyuka, le sorprendió no verla ni a ella ni a Saburo.

―Ahhh…mi cabecita… ¿Qué sucedió?―dijo su hermana levantándose de su futon, se sobaba los sendos golpes que traía en sima.

―Je hola Misuki, felicidades, eres una sobreviviente del huracán ISUKE―le ayudo a sentarse― ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Por qué les hizo esto Isuke-sama?―le acaricio la parte afectada de su cabeza.

―Auch auch auch, revísame como si me quisieras, Haruki―dijo quitándose la mano de en sima―demonios, la invitada sí que sabe golpear jeje pero teniendo en cuenta lo que le hicimos poco es lo que nos hizo―dijo agarrando uno de los pockys de su hermana.

― ¿Lo que hicieron? ¿A qué te refieres, Misuki?

―Ah eto, no, a nada sólo que los chicos y yo entramos sin tocar y se enojó―mintió descaradamente.

―Uff…entiendo…hablare con ella esta noche.

―Pechos…―escucharon ambas.

―Diosa…―vieron en dirección a los gemelos que se abrazaban el uno al otro fantaseando.

―Esa piel…―Haruki escuchó atentamente, no era la primera vez, ese par de niños precoces no dejaban pasar un día sin que sus atenciones las volcaran en su diosa, en su hermosa diosa que les había dejado tremendos hematomas en las mejillas.

―Lechosa…

―Venga Misuki…

―Una prenda más…― ¿una prenda más? ¿Misuki? Pensó volteando a ver a la chica que le sonreía mientras se guardaba correctamente su mazo de cartas casi nuevo en la manga.

―Escalera real…pantaletas…―dijeron a la vez que sonreían.

―Ahora la cosa se aclara―dijo denotando el enojo en la voz―Isuke-sama no estaba en un error al golpearlos, yo lo estaba por no pensar que mi hermana podría haber hecho otra de las suyas―dijo reprochándole con la mirada, le arrebató las cartas―usaste artimañas para tu juego de prendas y ella te descubrió en la movida.

―Ah venga, ahora yo soy la mala del cuento―dijo retadoramente sin amedrentarse por la mirada que le lanzaba su hermana, le arrebató el mazó de cartas y se lo guardó dentro de la sudadera―mira como nos dejó.

―Y debería agradecerle que no los dejara peor, luego de lo que le hicieron no me sorprendería que hubiera bajas en la tropa Sagae―habló su lado preocupado, parece que Isuke era paciente con sus hermanos después de todo, pero no podían jugar al tira y afloja y ver de qué lado reventaba―en verdad fue una trastada y sabes perfectamente lo que opino de tus juegos de cartas y tus estafas.

―Ahórrate el sermón―dijo acomodándose en el futon.

―Dame esas cartas―le ordenó Haruki tendiéndole la mano, el cuerpo quizás se encontrara mellado pero su carácter aun hervía, primero con su antigua compañera de cuarto y ahora con una de los miembros de la camada―ya te has metido en suficientes problemas por ellas―ninguna notó en que momento una figura curvilínea se detuvo escondida para poder presenciar la escena.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!―respondió alzando la voz―son mías, yo la compré.

―Con el dinero que le quitaste a alguien más.

―Yo no los obligue a jugar contra mí. Ellos fueron los idiotas que apostaron y perdieron―la actitud de la niña impresionaba cada vez más a Isuke, era astuta, ingeniosa, altanera y tramposa; cuando creciera seguramente tendría una buena vida producto del juego, sería una mujer peligrosa y de carácter, era una niña prometedora si la moldeaban las manos correctas. Pero por el momento sólo era una niña que lloraba y chillaba cuando la descubrían y le quitaban su juguete. Esos quejidos junto a las palabras de los gemelos que parecían tener un buen sueño a pesar de sus moratones la irritaban, sacándola de la paz que había impuesto.

―No te estoy preguntando―Haruki se adelantó a su hermana e intento arrebatarle el arma de 52 piezas que llevaba bajo la manga, pero estaba muy débil, hasta para plantarle cara al cachorro de un lobo-zorro. La pequeña forcejeo con su hermana, era una riña injusta, ambas estaban heridas a su manera pero el cuerpo de Misuki más fresco que el de su hermana, no fue sorpresa que Haruki cayera sobre su trasero, soltó un quejido al sentir el golpe. Eso colmó la paciencia de Isuke.

―Je je, las conservare hermana…nos vemos en la cena―dijo triunfante al observar al alfa derrocado, se disponía a pasar por el lado de la chica herida y salir a la calle, pero al tomar camino lo que vio frente a ella no era libertad sino una figura curvilínea, atractiva y de ojos afilados. Un aura negra y pesada aplastó el ambiente del lugar, los sentidos de Haruki percibieron esa conocida presencia.

― ¿A dónde vas?―preguntó de brazos cruzados, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, en pasos pequeños―no es seguro que una niña deambule sola por las calles.

―Ah….ah…―ella retrocedía temblorosa, las palabras eran incapaces de tomar forma dentro de la aterrada caja de voz, retrocedió sin mirar atrás y cayó irremediable sobre su trasero, quedando al mismo nivel que su hermana.

―Es de mala educación desobedecer a tus mayores…―detuvo sus pies a escasos centímetros de la pequeña gelatina― ¿No es así?―le hizo una señal levantando la barbilla para que hablara.

―S-s-sí…―dijo con esfuerzo tragando una parte del miedo que la amordazaba como un calcetín sucio de su hermana dentro de la boca, esos ojos y ese ambiente ya los había visto, fueron los mismos que vaticinaron su pérdida de conocimiento.

―Dame las cartas~3―extendio su mano hacia ella.

―S-s-s-sí…―sus manos no chistaron, sólo temblaron, pero le entregaron la baraja pulcramente guardada en su caja.

―Ahora, discúlpate con tu hermana~3

―L-l-lo siento, Haruki-nee

―Bien hecho, Isuke está complacida, tumbate en la esquina y duérmete~3

―Sí…―la pequeña se levantó despacio e insegura, camino con aquel agujero negro detrás. Se tumbó sobre el futon sollozando y carro sus ojos intentando dormir, no le costó mucho tiempo, su cabeza dolía y necesitaba algo de reposo. Cuando su respiración tomo el ritmo de un soñador el aura negra desapareció.

―Mierda…Misuki…―Haruki había observado expectante la escena se alivió al sentir el cambio en el ambiente, al parecer la pequeña obedecía más a una recién llegada que a su propia hermana mayor.

―Idiota, estás perdiendo el control de tus hermanos―dijo, después le tendió el peleado mazo con rostro indiferente―la chica se te empieza a rebelar~3―dijo después con una voz que delataba la sonrisa que se había formado en su cara luego de todo.

―Uff…siempre ha sido así, se había calmado un poco pero era sólo la tranquilidad antes de la tempestad―dijo sentándose, ahorraba fuerzas para incorporarse mientras se metía en el bolsillo el paquete―me entere de lo que te hizo…yo…no debí gritarte sin saber que sucedió, la preocupación por mis hermanos era más grande y pues…lo siento―dijo sin mirarla, se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza avergonzada por su actitud; ambas se habían llevado bien desde la clase negra, durante su estancia en la academia nunca tuvieron un solo enfrentamiento, pero esa no era la academia, era la casa donde su familia vivía eso la inspiraba a protegerlos, no era tonta, sabía lo letal que la peli rosa podría ser, ojala la comprendiese. Isuke se acercó un poco más, cerró los ojos, suponía que era justo, la chica no era de las que perdonaba así que esperó el golpe pero este jamás llego.

―Tienes suerte de ser la sirviente de Isuke, de lo contrario ya estarías muerta―dijo ofreciéndole su ayuda para incorporarse.

― ¿Eh?―dijo fijando su mirada en la chica, esta sonreía a medias con su altanería de siempre, esa sonrisa le decía que no era nada comparada con ella y que agradeciera compartir lugar en el mismo planeta, pero Haruki veía lo amigable en esos ojos que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre― ¿vas a pararte o seguirás con esa cara de idiota?

―Gracias, Isuke-sama―dijo tomándole la mano, sus cansados músculos le agradecieron al igual que ella, pudo levantarse sin mucha dificultad―te debó una rica comida, imagino que te negaste a comer como siempre―dijo mientras salían de la habitación colectiva. Las dos niñas que habían estado mirando las siguieron de cerca dejando a sus hermanos y hermanas dormir.

―Isuke esperara a la cena―dijo sentándose en el sofá, antes de ir al cuarto había buscado en la cocina y vio que sólo había para un plato, imagino que Fuyuka lo había guardado para Haruki, conociéndola querría dárselo si mostraba signos de tener hambre, olía como un buen estofado que te hacía agua la boca―a Isuke no le gusta lo que prepararon~3

―Je, Isuke-sama debería comer mejor, no es correcto que se salte las comidas―dijo pinchando con un dedo el plano estomago bajo una de sus camisetas―ya estás muy delgada―dijo jugando, la chica se encogió un poco ante lo que hizo, quien lo diría, Isuke tenía cosquillas.

―Idiota~3

Haruki rio un poco y se enfilo al baño. El agua caliente fue como un bálsamo para su cansado cuerpo, se tomó el lujo de quedarse bajo el chorro caliente por media hora o quizás más, el día aun no acababa y ella lo sentía ya ganado y echado al bolsillo. Saliendo del baño y con nuevas ropas más abrigadoras se sentó a comer. Isuke observaba en la tele una vieja película que las niñas habían sintonizado, apoyaba la planta de los pies en el brazo del sofá, Haruki tomo sus piernas levantándolas y sentándose en el espacio bajo ellas, las apoyo sobre las suyas y tomo el tobillo lastimado, sacó el ungüento y se ocupó de tallar su tobillo como acostumbraba a hacer por la noche desde que la chica llegó a su casa, la noche que llego de su caminata por la ciudad había faltado a su rutina y quería compensárselo.

Saburo llegó unas horas después, era ya de noche, encontró a su hermana mayor durmiendo y la chica con la que había pasado la vergüenza de su vida con las piernas sobre ella.

La cena empezó como siempre, algo que Isuke disfrutara aún si el pequeño fondo económico de emergencia mermaba hasta llegar peligrosamente a cero. Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, incluidos los gemelos que se encogían asustados con las miradas que su hermana mayor les lanzaba, habían recibido otro chichón de su parte tan pronto despertar; Misuki comía con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, actuaba petulante ante las miradas y regaños de su hermana. No le temía a Haruki, aunque su invitada era otra historia. Saburo también trató de sermonearla en cuanto se enteró de lo que había pasado, pero calló al notar la mirada que le dirigía la peli rosa. Luego de un rato, la plática se encamino a otras cosas, como la tarde de Haruki.

―Je me fue muy bien, tuvimos muchas pruebas de resistencia como venía esperando, una era de correr por una pista, jeje conocí a un chico en medio de la prueba, retándonos terminamos corriendo quince vueltas, más de las necesarias para la evaluación, después fueron sentadillas, le siguieron las flexiones, cincuenta en total.

― ¿Y Haruki-nee-sam pudo con tantas?―dijeron admirados los gemelos.

―Por supuesto que sí enanos, recuerden que ustedes me ayudan en las mañanas con treinta flexiones subiendo a mi espalda, cincuenta sencillas no serían nada―dijo mordiendo su cena―al final hubo una pelea, me toco un tipo enorme, un verdadero mastodonte, tan grande como un toro e igual de tonto, su hermana pudo con el fácilmente―dijo haciendo musculo para alardear, todos en la cocina le vitorearon su logro.

―Entonces ¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar?―dijo Isuke que no participaba en el clamor de la plática, aún tenía sus reservas.

―Jeje sobre eso…ellos dijeron que llamarían, pero de cualquier modo debo buscar ese diploma que me entrego Haru-chan, lo necesito si quiero tener ese empleo con contrato y todo.

― ¿Haru? No me digas que has visto a la imbécil de Azuma.

―Más cuidado en tus palabras Isuke-sama, por favor, no enfrente de Mei, Yuki y Hana―dijo luego de destapar los oídos de la más pequeña―sí, vinieron aquí a entregármelo, me alegra que esas dos estén bien, estaba preocupada luego de salir de la academia, ya sabes, no eran malas personas sólo tenían mala suerte.

―Lo que digas~3

― ¿Luego a donde fuiste Nee-sam? No parece algo en lo que tardaras más allá de las 2―. Dijo Hana sentada al lado de Isuke, la pequeña Mei la flaqueaba en el otro espacio, esas dos eran las únicas que podían orbitar cerca de ese agujero negro sin ser absorbidas.

―Jeje fui al cine―dijo rascándose la cabeza―habían anunciado clásicos del terror ¿recuerdan Ringu, la que no pude ver cuando tenía diez y seis años? Está genial, algo leve al inicio pero ya acabando esta de infarto―contó con emoción y haciendo ademanes con las manos.

― ¿¡Podemos ir a verla!?―dijo Misuki emocionada.

―Claro que no, es para mayores de edad por algo.

―Pero…

―Sin peros Misuki, no quiero que la veas, te lo prohíbo ¿lo tienes claro? Ya la has hecho en grande este día y aun me falta pedirle a Saburo que hable con tus maestros en clases.

―Tampoco eres mamá para hacer eso―dijo entre dientes pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan, el temor había desaparecido a falta de una mirada afilada que se abstenía de intervenir en esos asuntos familiares.

―No soy oka-sam, pero soy quien cuida de cada uno de ustedes, ten claro eso Misuki, yo traigo el dinero a esta casa por lo que debes obedecer.

―Si ese es el meollo del asunto yo misma puedo conseguir dinero para esta casa.

―Sí, dinero mal ganado.

― ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Por mucho tiempo nos has pedido que no preguntemos de donde es que sacas el dinero que ganas.

―Misuki―dijo Saburo con calma pero sin restar seriedad en su voz, la hermana menor lo veía impotente―es suficiente.

La niña apretó los dientes y puños, después soltó un gruñido-grito-ahogado de frustración y se fue a su habitación. Haruki le agradeció a su hermano con la mirada, no podía asegurarlo pero en ocasiones creía que su hermano sabía de lo que consistían sus antiguos trabajos, pero se encargaba de que el resto de la familia no lo supiera. Le estaba agradecida por ello.

El resto de la cena le siguió una tranquilidad imposible de conseguir de otra manera que no sea post-discusión, nadie menciono nada sobre lavar los platos sucios, cada uno se encargó de los suyos y Hayaka de los de las más pequeñas y los de Misuki.

A las 10:34 el único ruido en ese casa era el de las cigarras, el ambiente oscurecido con la única luz de la luna a pocos días de estar llena sumían el pequeño apartamento en un silencio tal que nadie quería romperlo, ni siquiera una pelirroja que hablaba en susurros a su invitada sobre la prueba en las que participo en la mañana de aquel día, ella sentada al lado de la chica que ya se encontraba acostada.

―En verdad era alguien de mucho miedo ese sujeto, un solo golpe podía sacarle los dientes incluso a Azuma.

― ¿Incluso? ¿Por qué te refieres a ella como si fuese la gran cosa?~3

―Isuke-sama debe admitir que Azuma es buena peleando, es de las únicas personas que me hicieron esforzarme de verdad y ni si quiera así pude derrotarle, je y estando aquí, significa que tú tampoco―dijo dándole una mordida a su golosina.

―Azuma es sólo una idiota que tomo por sorpresa a Isuke―dijo distraídamente sin notar que se acariciaba la muñeca donde tenía la cicatriz de esa pelea, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por Haruki.

Tomo con delicadeza teniendo cuidado en sus movimientos para no despertar el enojo de la chica, inspecciono la marca con esa poca luz que había en la habitación, tenía un ligero relieve por las puntadas que había recibido, no parecía que fuese a desaparecer alguna vez, acariciaba esos centímetros con la yema de sus dos dedos, era igual de fría que su suave piel.

―Isuke odia las cicatrices.

―Te entiendo, es una verdadera lástima…la piel de Isuke-sama es muy suave como para que tenga una cicatriz…de haberlo sabido, le hubiera estampado a Azuma mi puño en su cara cuando la vi―dijo sin apartar la vista de su muñeca.

El cuerpo de Isuke sintió un pequeño temblor ante el roce sutil de la pelirroja, las palabras que ella le decía era demasiado atrevidas, esas acciones eran de la clase de cosas que se hacen personas que se tienen mucha confianza o están unidas por un lazo imaginario que ellos mismos forjaron. Le causaba cierta molestia e incomodidad el tacto de Haruki, pero al mismo tiempo la inundaba una extraña sensación de calidez. Era algo emocionante.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces a Isuke? ―pregunto con un tartamudeo, sus ojos se movían nerviosos de la escena que se vivía entre sus manos al rostro de la chica, un ligero color rojo amenazaba con pintársele en las mejillas.

― ¡Oh! ―saliendo de una bruma que rodeaba su mente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos parpadearon como si escapara de un trance ―Jeje, lo siento Isuke-sama ―dijo y retiro sus manos ―No sé qué me paso, su piel es tan suave que me hipnotizo por un momento ―trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, ni siquiera ella tan segura de sí misma y de sus ideales lograba descubrir porque se había dejado llevar de esa manera.

―No toques a Isuke sin su permiso ―dijo con un poco de rabia en su voz, fruncía el ceño al pronunciar estas palabras, aparentemente enojada con Haruki, y de cierto modo lo estaba pero por haber retirado sus manos de la suyas, lo cual la hacía entrar en disputa consigo misma también por ese pensamiento.

― Sí, sí. Perdón por eso ―bajo de la cama y fue en busca de sabanas al armario. En su mente había ofendido a su invitada y como un extra ella misma se encontraba apenada por lo sucedido. Por doloroso que fuera tendría que romper la promesa hecha a sus piernas de descansar sobre una almohada, ya no podría dormir en la misma cama que Isuke ―No te molestare más, dormiré en el suelo para no incomodarle.

―Idiota ―le dijo ―no tienes que dormir en el suelo~3

― ¿Oh? ―su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

―Puedes… puedes dormir en la misma cama… que Isuke ―tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar palabras que no sabía de dónde demonios habían salido. El recuero cálido de la noche anterior aún seguía en su memoria, persistía sobre el cuerpo el toque de la chica con el cabello en llamas. Esa noche también era fría, le servía como excusa a ella misma para justificar la invitación y también por si la idiota de roce suave se atrevía a preguntar "_¡…de roce suave!_" se preguntó con fuerza de su mente. El rojo ya no era solo el color característico de Haruki.

― ¡Oh! ―exclamo al ver las mejillas como dulce de anís ― ¿Esta bien, Isuke-sama? Su cara esta de color rojo ―su mano fue hacia la frente de Isuke para sentir su temperatura. No lo sabía, pero provoco que esta subiera más.

― ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de toquetear a Isuke y sube de una vez a dormir antes de que te envié a dormir al suelo como el perro que eres!

Haruki se sobresaltó ante el repentino grito de la peli rosa. Por un momento se preocupó que el sonido pudiera haber despertado a sus hermanos e incluso a los vecinos, pero ese pensamiento se fue con velocidad, como si definitivamente hubiera perdido el control del hogar, obedeció a las palabras de Isuke y subió rápidamente a la cama después de bajar el interruptor de la luz. Las chicas se hallaron separadas a los largo de la cama, tenían cuidado a cada movimiento ligero que hacían pues no querían que el más ligero roce tocara a la otra y produjera un momento más incomodo del que ya producía el silencio únicamente interrumpido por los sonidos de la casa acentuándose, los movimientos de la piel contra la tela y la respiración suave y nerviosa de las chicas. El tiempo paso lento dentro de la habitación y para consternación de Isuke, empezaba a preguntarse cuando se acercaría la pelirroja a la que le daba la espalda a abrazarla. La decepción comenzaba a invadirla, el frio también lo hacía, cuando esto sucedió su cuerpo comenzó de nuevo a temblar. Las vibraciones de su cuerpo recorrieron los terrenos del colchón y el sonido de sus dientes chocando rompió el silencio nocturno de la habitación. Ahora estaba frustrada y con frio.

Su cuerpo se vio aliviado cuando la presencia que se hallaba detrás de ella noto el temblor de su cuerpo. El cabello rojo se deslizo sobre las sabanas mientras se acercaba a aquella que sufría del frio de la noche. Se le acercó con cuidado de no despertarla, pensaba que ya estaba dormida pues desde hacía un rato no se movía. Su cuerpo entero, desde sus pies hasta sus pechos, se juntó al de la peli rosa para compartir calor con ella. El brazo de Haruki subió por encima de Isuke, rozando la piel de gallina que tenían en aquellos momentos. Se movió lenta y despacio acariciando la piel lechosa, recorriendo un camino por su costado, seguido de su estómago hasta dejarse caer por debajo del ombligo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados imaginando la piel que su mano tocaba. Esta se veía tentada por centímetros de la inocencia que había bajo ella, el calor de ambos cuerpos las alimentaba y con ello fue inevitable.

Ambas cerraron por fin sus ojos, respiraron tranquilas acompañadas del calor de la otra y sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar por el cansancio. El tren del sueño se las llevo sin problemas, pues tenían una habitación con chocolate caliente –la temperatura compartida- y asientos de piel extremadamente cómodos –la piel de la otra-, Morfeo fue generoso con ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estados Unidos, California, no era el mejor lugar para ir en busca de un asesino, las cosas se complicaban cuando este tiene ciertas maneras de moverse y comunicarse, aquel hombre conocía el idioma, lo dominaba perfectamente, al contrario de él mismo, que sólo tenía conocimiento de lo más básico.

Lo había perdido en medio del aeropuerto, esperaba con tranquilidad para acecharlo, saber su exacta ubicación en ese país y encontrar el momento justo para encargarse de él. Algo de apariencia sencilla. Bajó como cualquier otro pasajero, hablaba con alguien en su celular, por las caras que ponía no debían ser noticias muy buenas. Se encontraba a una distancia prudente de aquel hombre, lo suficiente lejos para no levantar sospecha pero no tanto como para perderle la pista. Cayó en saco roto. Quedándose atrás en la sección de equipaje, el hombre desapareció de su vista, si surcó el océano de un momento a otro su razón debía estar en ese lugar y le llamaba a la prisa, quizás era el maricón de su pareja la persona con la que hablaba por celular.

―Dos días sin verle el culo al maldito, Chiko-sam no estará feliz―entro sin molestarse en prender la luz de la habitación donde se alojaba, sentía que se estaba más fresco en la oscuridad. El asqueroso sudor hacía que la ropa se le pegara a la piel de manera incomoda, no era un sudor echo por un verdadero esfuerzo físico, era sudor por el caluroso ambiente que predominaba en esa ciudad.

Se sacó la camisa completamente empapada y la tiro sin importarle mucho donde.

―Tengo una hija adolecente que es mucho más ordenada que tu―escucho en la penumbra, el miedo lo embargó por completo. Dio la vuelta en dirección donde creyó escuchar la voz, pero sólo pudo ver ese cabello rubio, de apariencia blanca en esa escasa luz nocturna que se colaba por la persiana americana, destellar en tonos eléctricos, después, nada.

Regreso a la realidad atado de manos tras el respaldo de una silla, su cabeza le dolía y daba vueltas, las luces seguían apagadas y escuchaba el sonido como de pasos, pero bien podría ser corrientes de aire caliente. Trató de desatarse pero no pudo romper el material con que sus manos se hallaban confinadas, parecía cinta industrial.

―Mi hija es muy ordenada, como ya dije, no me costó mucho trabajo ver que faltaban sus cuchillas, pistola de bolsillo y una de mis bombas―la voz llegaba de todos lados, sentía el aire agitado, el hombre lo rodeaba en la silla―. Sin mencionar que no borro el registro de llamadas en mi celular, por coincidencia o a propósito, fue una suerte que eso ocurriera―. Escucho el ruido de un cuchillo siendo desenvainado, en la oscuridad pudo ver un destello de metal y eso lo despertó por completo de su dolor de cabeza.

―No diré nada, los que conforman al gremio no se traicionan―dijo aparentando seguridad en la voz, pero sabía que aquello era un callejón sin salida. Con ese hombre no habría trucos para liberarse y nadie llegaría a salvarlo, le rebanaría el cuello antes de gritar la U de auxilio.

El hombre se situó detrás de él y soltó una leve risa que sonaba amigable y comprensiva antes de contestar:

―Tengo toda la noche―sintió el frio del cuchillo en su cuello, la hoja afilada apretó lo suficiente para que una fina línea de sangre saliera del corte, casi empieza a chillar como un cerdo al sentirlo― primero una pregunta sencilla ¿por qué estás aquí?―dijo en tono tranquilo.

El hombre en la silla no abrió la boca, el cuchillo se deslizo un poco y pudo sentir como la sangre corría hasta su pecho. Cualquier lealtad que sentía se esfumo con un segundo corte.

―Vale hombre, hablare, pero no hagas esto―la cuchilla se retiró pero no escucho que volviera a enfundarse―tú y el hombre que llego antes.

― ¿Por qué él?―otra vez no hubo respuesta rápida, el hombre de cabellera clara lo rodeo y se arrodillo para incrustar el cuchillo en la rodilla, teniendo la delicadeza de moverlo en semicírculos dentro de esta― ¿Por qué él?―dijo sin perder la calma en su tono de voz, le sonreía como si tratara de darle calma al hombre que estaba siendo torturado en la silla.

―Son familia de la chica…a la que Chiko-sam contrato para hacer el trabajo que el gremio le encargo―su frente estaba surcada en sudor, apretaba fuerte los ojos que le picaban por las gotas salinas que caían en ellos, se mordía el labio para no gritar y alargar un poco más su tiempo de vida.

― ¿Quiénes del gremio saben que Chiko contrato a mi hija?

―Nadie, es una prueba que él debía pasar para continuar dentro, sólo sus hombres de mayor confianza saben que contrato a una asesina en solitario para dicha misión.

― ¿Cuántos hombre tiene?―enterró aún más el filo en la rodilla sintiendo como la punta del cuchillo tocaba la madera de la silla y le cubrió la boca con la mano enguantada para que no se escucharan sus gritos.

―Doce, somos doce―dijo agitado, la desesperación del dolor pintada en la cara.

― ¿Qué planea hacer?―el hombre estaba exhausto, el dolor lo tenía en shock; Eisuke saco el cuchillo de su rodilla y después lo acercó a la entrepierna del hombre, presionando la punta y torturándolo física y psicológicamente, el desgraciado en la silla sintió que iba a vomitar― ¿Qué quiere hacer?―una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la mejilla, detestaba sudar, debió prender el aire acondicionado mientras amarraba al estúpido.

―Deshacerse de ella y de cualquiera que sepa de su fracaso de asesinato―la rodilla le palpitaba y sus oído sólo oían un constante "piiiiiiii" como una llamada de teléfono que se corta; no era toda la verdad, él lo sabía y Eisuke lo sabía, el cuchillo entró a su campo de visión izquierda y tuvo un miedo enloquecedor y desesperante de que le fuera a sacar el ojo―piensa obligarla a que le traiga el cuerpo del doctor, luego la matara a ella y a todo aquel cercano a ella. No dejara evidencia para el gremio.

Suspiro con alivio al ver que el cuchillo se alejaba de su cara, creyó que había salvado la vida pero sintió después un enorme pedazo de cinta industrial en la boca, la desesperación volvió a invadirlo sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, el hombre con guantes negros jalo de su cabello atrás y cortó su garganta, se sentía ahogar por la sangre que le entraba a las vías respiratorias, trató de pelear, de mover su cabeza, de llorar al menos o gritar, pero era en vano, murió ahogándose en su propia sangre y vomitándola sin poder sacarla de su boca. Estuvo consiente por varios minutos. Eisuke limpio sus guantes negros en el lavabo, limpio su cuchillo y lo escondió nuevamente entre sus ropas. Debía regresar pronto, se supone salió para tomar una copa en el bar de la esquina, su pareja le armaría una escena de celos si no se apuraba.

Abandono la habitación con la mente puesta en tantas cosas triviales, pero en las que no figuraba aquel malnacido con expresión de horror atado a la silla. Para Eisuke, matar a alguien ya era una segunda naturaleza de la que no se preocupaba más allá de unos pocos minutos.

Cerrándose las puertas del ascensor pensó en telefonear a la chica Sagae. Ahora que nadie lo estaba cazando, podría tener una pequeña conversación con su adorada heredera. Una lección por teléfono no estaría nada mal, esperaría a la tarde, seguro a esa hora apenas estaba despertando.

**Alex: Hola, buenas noches, me estoy muriendo de sueño pero les traigo lo que tanto ansiaban. Esperó les guste, como a ella le gusto hacerlo.**

**DD: El chico está siendo exagerado, apuesto a que igual disfruto escribir, yo lo vi cuando no veía él.**

**Alex: Je, bueno, este capítulo iba a ser sólo de unas cuantas hojas, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta término por alargarse hasta las casi 40 hojas. Así que, qué más puedo hacer que decirles que disfruten nuestro pequeño desliz.**

**DD: Sólo un desliz, sólo un delis *canta bajito. Je pero ustedes descuidan, los próximos caps trataremos de ir al punto y no alargarnos de más.** **Y de hecho son 40 páginas de puro escrito. Jolines, en verdad se nos pasó la mano**

**Alex: Ah, puedes apostarlo. No sé qué fumamos esta vez, pero nos dio inspiración de la buena.** **La pequeña si nos exigió esta vez, horas de sueño, muchas.**

**DD: Pero hay que comprender, está creciendo y nos exige cada vez más, eso sin contar al que viene en camino.**

**Alex: eje *rasca detrás de su cabeza. No aguantaste revelar la noticia? Ese será el que termine de matarnos.**

**DD: Je sipi, pero mi guta y nop, no podía aguantar por dar un guiño del pequeño. Pero eso es cosa de otro día. Disfruten por favor. Sabemos que es largo pero es de nosotros para ustedes.**

**Alex: Ya da pataditas... *dice distraído. Ah! Pero cierto, disfruten que es lo principal, un bocadillo para que lo devoren. Sólo puedo decirles provecho y hasta la próxima.**

**DD: Nota mental: asesinarlo luego de Will. Muy bien. *Da un aplauso y sonríe. Nos veremos pronto, sean pacientes, acabamos de iniciar otro semestre, el fandom había estado muy callado, aquí está un poco de ruido. Esperamos sus opiniones. Bye bye.*se despide y jala al otro de la oreja.**

**Alex: Auch! Je, antes de irme, quisiera preguntarles, que les pareció la escena del hospital en el anterior capítulo? Coméntenlo por favor así como la opinión que tenga de este capítulo. Le harían un favor a la chica si lo hacen. Sin nada más que decir... *gulp. Hasta pronto, me jalan la oreja. Nos vemos. **


	8. Chapter 8

Coqueteo descarado

El cuerpo humano debe dormir siete horas como mínimo, ocho siendo lo ideal pero menos de diez para que no se sienta pesado, más, en el caso de cuerpos curvilíneos con cabellos color rosa, son diez horas las predilectas, ni más ni menos, pero claro, eso no era permitido en un día jueves con clases normales dentro de una casa-apartamento con cinco niños que deben ir a la escuela en la mañana. Su hermana les servía un sencillo desayuno de cereal con leche, lo último que quedaba de ambas cosas. "_Abra que salir a comprar más"_

— ¿Haruki-nee aún no despierta?—preguntó dejando frente a Saburo un tazón de cereal. El chico tenía los ojos puestos en la mesa, su cabeza se hallaba cabizbaja, no se había levantado desde que se sentó frente a la mesa.

—No, aun no despierta…anoche durmió con Isuke-sama…otra vez…—dijo metiéndose a la boca un enorme bocado de cereal, apoyando el codo en la mesa. Masticaba con un ritmo lento y pausado lo que debería ser un desayuno delicioso y azucarado.

—Jeje ¿Te pasa algo Saburo? Se te ve desanimado ¿Sera acaso que el pequeño Sabu-kun esta celoso porque su hermana duerme con nuestra invitada?—dijo en broma Misuki mientras le jalaba la oreja. Por la cabeza del chico se paseó ese pensamiento, sus celos eran dirigidos a que su hermana pasara más tiempo con la chica que le gustaba, así es, sentía afecto por ella. Las veía muy cercanas, demasiado para sus sentimientos de preadolescente.

—Yo puedo ir a despertar a Nee-sam—dijo Yuki casi corriendo al cuarto para no sólo despertar a su hermana sino también a cierta invitada, pero Fuyuka la detuvo a medio camino.

—Nee-sam está muy cansada luego de los últimos dos días, dejémosla descansar—la pequeña asintió comprendiendo, molestar a la chica de cabello llamativo tendría que esperar—bueno, es hora de que tomen mochilas y se enfilen camino a la escuela. Saburo, no tardes en volver, tenemos que comprar unas cosas.

—Am, vale—dijo y se agacho, con las energías de quien se ensimisma en sus pensamientos, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, para que Hana subiera a su espalda—nos vemos.

—Nos despides de la diosa, Fuyuka-nee—dijeron la tormenta; ese par era todo un caso, aún tenían los golpes del día anterior pero seguían igual de entusiastas con su invitada como si jamás les hubiera tocado un cabello.

Saliendo la mitad de la familia, la calma mañanera volvió a instalarse. Dentro de la habitación más grande un par de chicas compartían cama. Haruki no quería pararse por nada del mundo, le dolían parte del cuerpo que no tenía idea que podían dolerle. Su cuerpo acostumbrado a madrugar la había despertado a las nueve horas de haberse ido a dormir, eran las ocho de la mañana y se preguntaba cómo había podido dormir en esa posición. El hombro que había recibido el golpe de ese mastodonte le dolía por la forma en que estaba apoyada sobre él, todos sus músculos se sentían tensos y por cada mínimo movimiento dolían, cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía que rompiera esa posición en que estaba con Isuke, pero no se quería apartar ni despegar de ella. Al momento de tomar una siesta o dormir en pareja, son los hombres quienes suelen ofrecer a sus chicas extremidades de su cuerpo para poder dormir, y aunque esas extremidades empezaran entumirse y un dolor cosquilleante las recorriera, no se moverían con tal de no interrumpir la paz del sueño de sus chicas. El sentimiento que se vivía en ese momento era parecido a este, aunque estas no fueran pareja. Sólo veía su oreja y parte de su mejilla, pero era suficiente para entretenerse un buen rato; vio los rizos de su cabello y con cuidado retiro su brazo de la cintura de Isuke para, sin que faltara el dolor en el musculo, tomar uno de sus mechones rosas y enredarlo en su dedo, lo acerco a su nariz para acariciarse con él, se aguantaba las cosquillas, ese cabello era muy suave.

—Me pregunto si es natural o si se lo tiñe—dijo observándolo de cerca, las palabras salieron sin que se diera cuenta, estaba hipnotizada por la esencia de la pelirosa por la mañana, su mente no trabajaba bien esa día.

—Todo el cabello de Isuke es de ese color—dijo una voz que escondía enojo, ¿Todo su cuerpo tenía ese color tan peculiar? No se la creía del todo. Un movimiento veloz hizo saltar los resortes del colchón, lo siguiente que Haruki sintió fue la planta de un pie empujando su cuerpo por el vientre. Produjo un bufido cuando el aire escapo de su estómago, el dolor de su cuerpo volvió a invadirla parcialmente y como resultado su mano izquierda se posó sobre su estómago como si haciendo eso fuese a aliviar su dolor—y nunca pediste permiso a Isuke de abrazarla o tocar su cabello—dijo altanera sentándose en la cama.

—Uff… Je… lo siento, lo siento, Isuke-sama—dijo acostándose en posición fetal, protegiendo su estómago con brazos y piernas, sentía como si fuera a vomitar—creo que hoy no me levanto de aquí, mi cuerpo no me dejara espero que a Isuke-sama no le moleste compartir—dijo sonriendo a duras penas.

—Huh, como quieras, mientras no molestes más Isuke, tampoco se levantara este día.

—Isuke-sama, si no sale de la habitación y se mueve un poco su figura se echara perder y empezara a eng…

—Piénsate muy bien lo que vas a decirle a Isuke —sus palabras fueron como una sentencia que la interrumpieron, el rostro de Isuke no era el tradicional ceño fruncido de enojo, pero a través de sus ojos se veían las flamas de un infierno con olor a algodón de azúcar achicharrado.

—Ah… —su voz vacilo, miraba de un lado a otro mientras exponía una estúpida sonrisa a Isuke, trago la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca al darse cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer, en su condición actual sería presa fácil incluso para la lastimada Isuke, caería a merced su furia infantil sin la capacidad de defenderse adecuadamente —Debe… moverse más… Isuke-sama o… sus músculos se atrofiaran y ¡Harán más difícil su recuperación! —las palabras hallaron camino y no pudo evitar decir las ultimas con entusiasmo al sentirse de nuevo a salvo.

—Jum —la miro con recelo, sus brazos se cruzaron por debajo de sus pechos, apretándolos contra su cuerpo haciéndolos lucir aún más voluminosos de lo que ya de por sí eran —Isuke detesta admitirlo, pero tienes razón.

—Je, lo ve, debe salir un poco y moverse, el sol no ha tocado su rostro en un tiempo, se volverá perezosa… —"_más_" pensó de repente pero calló —…y eso no es bueno. Debe mover sus músculos.

—Vale, Isuke supondrá que tienes razón —su cuerpo se recostó nuevamente, la cama reacciono ante el peso delicado de la señorita Inukai, fingiendo rencor y queriendo demostrarle eso a Haruki le dio la espalda nuevamente para negarle su mirada —Pero será más tarde, Isuke tomara una larga siesta y cuando se levante saldrá a caminar.

—Je, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tómese su tiempo Isuke-sama —sonrió dejando caer, ya relajada, su rostro contra la almohada, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse a gusto nuevamente con el suave beso de la cama.

—Pero tendrás que acompañar a Isuke —la burbuja de Haruki se rompió.

— ¡Ah! Pero, Isuke-sama, estoy cansada y mi cuerpo duele por todo lo que he hecho estos últimos días, necesito descansar —protesto, pero su voz no era de enojo, era sorpresa combinada con la esperanza de que recapacitara.

—No interesa, hay hombres malos buscando a Isuke, si la dejas fuera quien sabe que podría pasarle—dijo con un falso tono dramático. Era cierto, se había olvidado por completo de la situación, su mente realmente estaba embobada, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, si se retractaba en el ofrecimiento de darle aire fresco a Isuke probablemente entraría en un frenesí de desquite infantil ,igualmente peligroso, contra ella y su familia.

—Pero…

—Hazlo o Isuke tendrá que hacer deporte rompiendo unos cuantos platos —lo que Haruki temía, la había arrinconado contra la pared.

—Mmmmmm —suspiro y le pidió perdón a su cuerpo —Esta bien Isuke- sama, iré con usted.

—Bien—no podía verla pero sabía que sonreía—Descansa mientras puedas sirviente.

—Vale…—"_Vas a matarme Inukai, de una u otra manera acabaras matándome_" pensó.

Pero ninguna de las dos pudo dormir, perdidas en sus pensamientos. Haruki, tumbada de espaldas en una posición cómoda para sus adoloridos músculos, pensaba en las probabilidades de obtener tan buen empleo, fueron muchos concursantes, su desarrollo no había estado mal, le había agradado al Ryu, aquel que impartió las pruebas, de eso no cabía duda pero para su mala suerte, estaba segura que no le correspondía a él elegir a los que quedan dentro, recordaba perfectamente dejarle su número y nombre en una hoja donde los pedía personalmente, quizás para ahorrarle algo de trabajo a su superior. Era una excelente oportunidad que no quería dejar ir. Buen empleo, buena paga. Paga honrada.

Isuke en cambio pensaba en su mamá. Había marchado a Estados Unidos buscando a su papá, no quería dejarlo solo con toda aquella situación, se preguntaba si no era por lo mismo que se molestó tanto con ella, por ponerlo en verdadero peligro. Habían acordado que ese mundo al que pertenecían jamás tocaría a su padre, puede que por lo mismo se encontrara en esa casa llena de mocosos, Eisuke no quería que el blanco de todo ese gremio se acercase a su pareja. Debía estar molesto y decepcionado. Sólo esperaba que no le sucediera nada malo.

Que va. Tanto preocuparse era innecesario, debía confiar en su madre y su capacidad para arreglar todo aquel asunto, no había nadie mejor que él, sólo esperaba que llamara pronto. Se inclinó a un lado de la cama para tomar el libro que había estado leyendo luego de usar como saco de boxeo a la tormenta y la Sagae de las cartas, le era muy interesante, tal parecía que una fan enloquecida se aprovechó del accidente automovilístico de su autor favorito para tenerlo cautivo y hacerlo crear su obra maestra. Los métodos de tortura no estaban nada mal, así como su manera tan peculiar de obligarlo a escribir. Se divertía leyendo esa obra, la sonrisa en su rostro lo expresaba.

Haruki veía con preocupación cómo las hojas ya viejas pasaban una tras otra en esas finas manos, no tenía idea que fuera de las personas que leían, pero eso era de menor importancia, conocía el libro, lo leyó hasta la mitad para después dejarlo cuando aún había esperanza para Paul, le preocupaba que le diese ideas a Isuke, una psicópata aburrida y con ideas novedosas no era una buena combinación.

―Isuke tomará un baño, no soporta el calor en este lugar―dijo levantándose luego de dejar el libro en la mesita de noche, ese librito sería escondido tras la cama luego de que la puerta se cerrara.

― ¿Quiere que entre con usted, Isuke-sama?―habló si pensar, teniendo siempre presente la condición de la chica, pero parece que sus buenas intenciones fueron confundidas.

―Ara~ E Isuke creía que estarías demasiado adolorida para intentar algo movido~3―dijo alzando una ceja con aquella mirada sugerente tan conocida en esos ojos.

― ¡Ah! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡AAHH!―se había levantado muy rápido, los músculos de su abdomen gritaron en protesta y su rostro tintado de un suave sonrojo se contrajo en un gesto adolorido―duele…duele…

―Je…―rio con un bufido y regreso su andar al baño―no eres más que una virgen~3―dijo sin referirse a que no hubiese matado a nadie aún y cerró la puerta a la chica que alzaba una mano, en vano intento de alcanzar a la peli rosa para explicarle que no eran malas sus intenciones, más no había caso. Pasó la vista por el cuarto buscando algo de ropa limpia, se le antojaba un baño fresco luego de que las lluvias veraniegas dejaran atrás el bochornoso vapor de sus restos.

Su vista calló en el libro, lo tomo con una mueca de dolor para esconderlo como tenía planeado. Le conseguiría otro después, quizás ese mismo día, sólo esperaba que Eisuke dejara algo de dinero, estaba segura que los alimentos ya estaban escasos y sus propios ahorros eran inexistentes, los gastos se incrementaron con esa boca extra en la familia. Dio un suspiro haciendo cuentas mentales hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, Isuke salió con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo demasiado pequeña para sus pechos y quedando peligrosamente corta en las piernas, pero sin la segunda cubriendo el cabello rosa que escurría pequeñas gotas en el piso.

―Isuke-sama, estas mojando el piso, seca tu cabello con la toalla por favor―dijo mirando las gotitas bajo la chica, las miro un poco más del tiempo necesario, preguntándose si serían de agua.

―Ara…lo que quieres es que Isuke se quite la toalla―dijo mientras quitaba lento una parte de esta, casi dejando a la vista la sima de sus pechos―Deja de ver de esa forma pervertida a Isuke, no va a pasar~3―dijo en tono divertido menospreciando a la pelirroja y envolviendo otra vez su cuerpo.

― ¡No lo hago!―se paró aun contra las protestas de su cuerpo, tomo la ropa necesaria dispuesta a entrar al baño para escapar de esa mirada que sólo se burlaba de ella, sonrojándola, pero antes de que pudiese llegar, uno de sus pies descalzos pisó un pequeño charquito de agua, este se deslizo sin perder el equilibrio, dejándola en una posición de zancada, tuvo suerte de no caerse pero sus piernas, a las que asesino el día anterior, no opinaban lo mismo. Dolían. Mucho.

Se mordió el labio para no dejar salir un grito nada propio de ella, pero eso no evito que un gemido se escuchara desde su garganta, aquello le había dolido como nunca, y a su espalda una risita indiscreta. "_Hija de…te odio…_" volteó a verla para gritarle que le ayudara, pero sus palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al verla reírse, quizás se estuviera burlando de ella pero era una risa sincera.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste sin habla por la figura de Isuke? Tú y tus hermanos tiene un fetiche insano por su cuerpo, casi da miedo el quedarme en esta casa ~3 ―las burlas de la peli rosa finalmente obligaron a Haruki a entrar al baño sin mirar atrás. Al diablo si era sincera.

Volvió a estar de pie como se lo permitió su cuerpo que ya había tenido demasiado peso por un par de días, finalmente estaba cómodo y descansando sobre cama pero de repente un tirón de músculos y un golpe había revivido el recuerdo que ya parecía tan lejano. Sin decir una palabra más volteo en dirección al baño y camino dentro de él mostrando pequeños temblores en sus piernas, azotando la puerta en el proceso. Ya la había avergonzado lo suficiente, lo sentía con el calor de sus mejillas, por lo menos por una mañana.

―Ha-ru-ki, si haces algo malo te escuchare a través de la puerta ~3 ―pero Isuke no pensaba igual, se había acercado hasta recargar su cuerpo contra la puerta solo para avergonzarla en otra habitación, la peli rosa tenía un don para sonrojarla.

― ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Callate! ―la fracción de la manada que aún seguía en casa alzaron sus cabezas, más con sorpresa que susto, al escuchar el grito que venía del baño, pero no pudieron escuchar la risita que salía de esa boca sabor fresa.

Empezó a desvestirse. El estupor de las situaciones recién vividas con Isuke combinadas con el dolor que su cuerpo sentía, provocaban que sus ropas fueran retiradas de su cuerpo de manera torpe, sosteniéndose del lavamanos para ayudar al apoyo de su pierna, quejándose a cada movimiento con pequeños quejidos que la hacían detenerse mientras su bóxer bajaba. Su cuerpo estaba caliente. Roja de vergüenza. Empapada de sudor. No hay otra manera de describirlo. El clima por providencia divina se había aliado con Isuke para hacerle esa jugarreta a su cuerpo, de no ser por el constante aguante del sudor, cada mañana que salía a correr aquella situación le resultaría más incómoda.

La prenda color negro bajo despacio a tropiezos por sus piernas, dejando vulnerable el tesoro que escondía entre ellas, adornado por sus cabellos rojizos que mantenían dentro de sí la esencia del sudor de su cuerpo. A cada paso que recorría el bóxer rozaba la piel lechosa, fina y abrillantada por sus propios líquidos, un roce que a cualquier hombre que le viera se la antojaría irresistible. Sus manos toscas tomaron la playera por la bajo y subieron para mostrar su belleza desnuda en el bochorno de la mañana. La tela subió dejando a ojos invisibles la vista de su abdomen marcado, sus musculosos brazos se exhibirían sin ninguna prenda que distrajera la vista haciéndolos ver más largos de lo usual, pero el premio gordo eran sus generosos pechos, que cayeron dando un pequeño rebote cuando la playera la hubo abandonado.

El gas se había acabado, pero eso no era un problema. Lo que necesitaba era un baño de agua fría que aliviara su cuerpo del clima que se encerraba dentro de la pequeña casa, en un resplandor había tenido la ridícula idea de agregar los "hielitos" de Saburo a la bañera. Quizás así el calor que venía dentro de su cuerpo también se apagaría y esas porquerías que su hermano insistía en hacer sirvieran para algo.

Los dedos de sus pies abrieron camino al resto de su cuerpo, sus piernas bajaron con dificultad hasta que sus nalgas sintieron el frio toque del agua, un pequeño gemido que se acompañó de un salto precedió al resto de su cuerpo que se dejó caer en el recipiente de cerámica.

Las gotas de sudor se vieron arrasadas por el agua fría que tomo el control de toda su piel, se sentía mucho más cómoda ahora que la sensación de un baño ahuyentaba el recuerdo de un cuerpo sucio. Pero aquella sensación cálida que venía desde sus entrañas aún emanaba como volcán en erupción. El persistente rojizo de sus mejillas lo comprobaba.

Los días anteriores y el cansancio que le había dejado a su cuerpo era ahora más notable que nunca, Haruki no se había sentido tan cansada en el pasado, le había exigido mucho a su cuerpo y este ahora estaba muy tenso, sus músculos no querían relajarse ni con ese baño fresco en una mañana calurosa, debía encontrar una manera de aliviar esa tención.

Su cuerpo le reclamaba por el esfuerzo constante de los recientes momentos. ¿Qué podría hacer para sentirse mejor? Una idea se le cruzo por la mente, haciendo que sus mejillas volvieran a tomar un tono parecido al de su cabello.

― ¿Eso necesito? ―su mandíbula apretaba chocando sus dientes, ardía de vergüenza aun sin nadie que la contemplará―Bueno, no tengo mejor opción…―trató de convencerse, de poner una razón de sus próximos movimientos pero en poco tiempo las razones le importarían más bien nada, estaba consciente de que aquello eran tonterías pero…se había vuelto hábito.

Debajo del agua, sus manos recorrían la piel suave de su abdomen hasta aquella zona resguardada con vello. Así era, Sagae Haruki estaba por darle un poco de "atención" a su cuerpo para que este se relajara. Se sentía estúpida, siempre lo hacía al inicio, no podía comprender como había caído tan bajo, a parecerse a un hombre que se masturbaba para sentirse bien. Pero cualquier pensamiento en contra de lo que sus dedos hacían se fue a la mierda en cuanto sintió esa sustancia tan diferente a la del agua. Su centro estaba humedecido. Sus dedos entraron sin miedo en terreno ya conocido y una vez ahí fueron tomados por el cálido abrazo de la carne. Su mano izquierda se deslizo por sobre su vientre hasta llegar a la zona donde comienza la sensualidad exterior de las mujeres y una vez ahí ataco su pecho derecho. Sus dedos se retiraban y empujaban dentro de ella constantemente, hundiéndose hasta llegar al punto donde se activaba el choque eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo, inyectándole relajación pura al instante. Pequeños gemidos escapaban cuando sus dedos empujaba el botón rojo y luego retrocedían para acariciar la zona rugosa dentro suyo, dando pasó a volver a iniciar aquel movimiento de pecado. Entonces, deseó que Isuke hubiera mentido y realmente no fuera a oír si hacia algo malo, porque lo estaba haciendo. Moriría de vergüenza si esa mujer entraba en ese preciso instante.

―Ah…se siente…bien…―por fin, su cuerpo cedió a la tentación y se dejó llevar por ella mientras sus jugos se mezclaban con el agua de la bañera, habría que darse un verdadero baño al terminar.

Isuke se encontraba de nuevo sumida en la lectura, ese libro la habría atrapado de verdad y no podía apartar sus ojos de él; se sorprendió un poco al no encontrarlo en donde lo dejó, pero eso se resolvió fácil con su joven sirviente, en dos minutos registro el lugar hasta dar con su libro, muy servicial, eficiente y a su entera disposición, así le gustaba.

La perilla de la puerta giro en ese instante, provocando un clic que llamo su atención. Cerró el libro dejando un dedo entre las hojas que leía. Observó a la pelirroja que se había tomado su tiempo dentro del baño, se vieron directo a los ojos. Haruki se veía un poco acalorada pero sin la tensión con la que entro al baño., había un sonrojo ligero sobre sus mejillas. Vestía una blusa de tirantes de lo más sencilla que se pegaba a su cuerpo por pequeñas gotitas sobrevivientes, traía unos shorts de mezclilla que solía usar en casa pero sin abotonar, dejando ver el inicio de un bóxer negro.

"_Vaya…y yo que pensaba que lo había escondido bien, ¿cómo demonios lo encontró?_" pensó al ver el libro otra vez en manos de la chica acostada en su cama, ya iba por un tercio o poco menos, justo donde ella dejo la lectura, habría que volverlo a esconder. Apartó la vista de aquel libro en sus manos para viajar por los brazos, no veía que tuviera músculos, pero podía apostar que no querría recibir un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Isuke, frunció el ceño al ver aquel costado, estaban desapareciendo los golpes, pero aún no se quitaba del todo las manchas verdes y moradas de los hematomas, observó las largas piernas que invitaban a gritos por que las recorriesen cuando se mostraban orgullosas con esa minifalda morada de la academia; terminaba con las dos bombas objeto de deseo aparentando inocencia enfundados en esa tela que los apretaba y hacía que sobresalieran.

― ¿Ya terminaste o quieres que Isuke te dé un poco más de tiempo a solas?~3―dijo sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos, portando una sonrisa insinuante y burlona, quedaba sobre entendido a lo que se refería, dando justo en el clavo pese a que eran sólo bromas tiradas al azar.

Por segunda vez esa mañana, las pequeñas que jugaban junto a su hermana mayor y Saburo que leía subido en su sillón, escucharon un grito proveniente del cuarto en que dormía Isuke junto a su hermana, un "UUUUFFF" mescla de indignación y vergüenza por volver a ser molestada por esa chica, seguido de lo que sospechaban era alguien que se daba una palmada en la cara.

―Qué alegría que Haruki-nee se divierta tanto con la señorita Inukai―dijo Fuyuka con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara, Saburo y Yuki se preguntaron si lo decía en serio. Mei sólo asintió con una sonrisita silenciosa.

Pocos minutos después ambas chicas comían algo de lo más sencillo en la mesa, algo de leche en conjunto con rebanadas de pan tostado, la chica mimada se habría quejado de no ser por las risas que la pelirroja le dio en la mañana, el día iniciaba muy bien para ella y eso era sólo el comienzo, este día estaba decidida a entretenerse.

―Isuke saldrá a caminar, vamos―dijo levantándose de la mesa viendo a Haruki con una sonrisa, "_¿No me darás un descanso, verdad, Inukai?" _pensó la pelirroja mientras hacía esfuerzos por levantarse con sus afligidas piernas que lo último que querían era salir a dar la vuelta.

― ¿Caminar?―dijo el único varón a esa hora de la mañana, acababa devolver no hace mucho de la escuela de sus hermanitos. (Hojas atrás habías dicho que Saburo había ayudado a Isuke a encontrar el libro, aquí se contradice) Yuki alzo la cabeza sonriendo con mala intención.

―Llévala al barrio Shibusa, Haruki-nee-chan, es muy lindo a esta hora de la mañana―dijo levantándose para colgarse del brazo de su hermana.

―Claro que no, tú quieres es que la secuestren, iremos al parque de aquí cerca, no creo que tardemos mucho―dijo ya de pie, se ponía un sencillo chaleco amarillo deportivo sobre su camiseta sin mangas azul claro, se le veía muy bien en combinación de los tenis rojos.

― ¿Quieres que las acompañe, Haruki-nee?―dijo el varón, se había parado de un solo brinco.

―Si quieres, parece que también irá Mei―dijo guardándose la cartera con un par de billetes en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts, la pequeña aguardaba tras las piernas de la peli rosa apoyada en el marco de la puerta―sería de ayuda si le echaras un ojo.

―Isuke está perdiendo la pasiencia~3

―Ya vamos Isuke-sama―dijo el chico yendo a su lado con una sonrisa de cachorrito cuando llega su dueña, Haruki bufó con una sonrisa mientras buscaba sus llaves.

―Iremos con ustedes―dijo Fuyuka, Haruki la miró con una ceja levantada, señal de no entenderla―ya no hay mucho en la despensa, debemos comprar lo indispensable y Yuki no puede quedarse sola en casa.

―Entiendo…―le entrega con algo de pena el billete más grande, no era mucho pero serviría para que Fuyuka comprara lo necesario para una comida, en verdad esperaba que Eisuke dejara lo acordado en aquella cuenta.

― ¿Y tú a donde crees que vas, caniche?―en la puerta Isuke veía con irritación a la pequeña Yuki que apretaba los dientes con las mejillas rojas del enojo de ser llamada así. Ese sería una salida larga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Observe a cada uno de estos tanto como tú, te asigne la tarea de escoger a los mejores, pero quien toma la decisión final soy yo―dijo el pelirrojo observando los nombres de una lista en conjunto de las anotaciones de Ryu.

―Sólo pido estar presente mientras comiences a eliminar gente de la lista que hice―caminaban juntos a la oficina de Sawada, Ryu traía una carpeta con información y una foto anexa de cada uno de los participantes.

― ¿Cuál es la razón de tus interés entre quien se queda y quien se va?―le pasó la lista sin terminar de leer, los nombres no le interesaban, quería las fotos para recordar a la persona. Utilizo la mano libre para poner un cigarrillo en su boca.

―Sólo quiero participar en la contratación, no quiero que el trabajo que me asignaste caiga en saco roto, sentiría que el trabajo que hice fue una cosa inútil.

―No lo ha sido, necesitaba de alguien que guiara las pruebas y o has hecho bien. Pero ahora di la verdad, Ryu. Te importa más o menos poco quien se quede, salvo una excepción ―hizo una pausa y paro su caminar, su cuerpo se volteo en dirección a Ryu ―Tienes miedo de que sea prejuicioso con la chica ¿verdad?

―Ella es muy buena, tú viste a ese hombre, era tres veces más grande.

―Lo vi, vi como lo levanto y lo arrojo contra el suelo ―su marcha fue reiniciada y Ryu lo siguió al instante ―Tus miedos son infundados, tengo una lista dentro de mi cabeza y en ella esa chica se encuentra entre los primeros. Mi única preocupación si es que se le puede llamar así, es que sus antecedentes sean tan buenos como lo fue su actuación―tenía una enorme curiosidad por aquella joven, no todos los días encuentras a una chica de cabello en llamas queriendo entrar como guardia de seguridad en un lugar como ese.

―Sobre eso, no existen tales antecedentes, no es como los otros chicos que llegaron por otras empresas o publicación.

― ¿Entonces cómo fue que llego a adicionar para el puesto?

―Yo le invité a que hiciera la prueba: ayer por la noche fui a ver a los chicos que postramos en el agujero de la entrada, discutíamos sobre el incidente que tuvo lugar hace unos días, ella llego de repente por la calle, había escuchado que buscábamos nuevos miembros y ella se mostró interesa. Para mala suerte de uno de los nuestros, cometió el error de burlarse y como resultado termino en el suelo, lo arrojo sobre su hombro como si no pesara más de un par de kilos. Je, sonara raro, pero de alguna manera me recordó a ti ―Sato volteo a ver a su compañero levantando una ceja ―supongo eso influyo a que la invitara.

―Llego caminando por nuestra calle en mitad de la noche ¿Eh? Bastante conveniente. Mmm… ―sus pensamientos se fueron volando, pensando y creando diversas teorías ―…creo que ya lo decidí ―ya habían llegado a la puerta de su oficina, Ryu le pasó la carpeta con los expedientes de los demás candidatos― No estamos en posición de ser muy selectivos, pero estoy seguro será un buen elemento, además, si aquella mujer regresa, ya no me sentiré culpable por golpearla―dijo sonriendo a su compañero―tendré la lista con los aceptados antes de las cinco, vendrás por ella y se llevaras a Saori para que les llame hoy mismo, quiero que esos puestos queden ocupados inmediatamente.

―Llamare también al departamento de recursos humanos para que envíen unos cuantos uniformes.

―Espera a que te lo indique, algunos aun necesitaran formación, pero tú te encargaras de ellos―y con eso entró a su oficina, el plan era revisar cada uno de los nombres, expediente y juzgar cómo se desempeñó en las evaluaciones físicas. Uso un encendedor con la primera letra de su nombre en negro para prender el cigarrillo en su boca, lo observó un momento para volver después al trabajo.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

―De saber que así serían las cosas me hubiera encadenado a la cama―dijo una pelirroja con pesadumbre mientras Yuki se retorcía en sus hombros para alcanzar la cabeza de Isuke, que caminaba justo al lado de ellas, sólo para hacer a la niña más intolerable y rabiosa, dándole más trabajo a Haruki que era quien debía cargarla.

―Deja de quejarte, es a Isuke a la que le arruinaste el paseo~3

―Lo siento pero no comprendo ¿Cómo es eso?―se cansó de traer a su hermana en hombros, así que la puso sobre los de Saburo que iba un par de pasos adelante.

―El chico no le molesta a Isuke, es su sirviente, más obediente que tú además; Fuyuka es la única en esa casa que actúa con decencia pero no soporto a tu caniche. Sólo sabe ladrar y ladrar, Isuke no soporta a los niños―dijo acomodándose el cabello. Haruki pudo notar que a su lado iba Mei, la pequeña sonreía contenta como hacía mucho Haruki no la había visto, se adelantaba unos pasos y luego regresaba corriendo, en uno de esos momentos tomó con su manita los dedos de Isuke, abrió mucho los ojos al ver que esta no apartaba la mano o decía algún insulto.

― ¿Pero entonces como es que toleras a Mei?―dijo señalando con ambas manos a su hermana.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―le dio una mirada a la niña y volvió la mirada a Haruki con una ceja levantada. Isuke no tenía idea de lo que quería decir Haruki.

―Pues a eso, ¿Qué no lo ve? Es muy raro.

―Isuke no te entiende~3―dijo dando por finalizada la conversación, cerró su mano sobre la de la pequeña y continuaron caminando, incluso se aseguró que Mei no caminara del lado de la carretera.

"_Bueno…al menos no tengo que preocuparme por ella, creo que nada le pasara con Isuke" _eso le aliviaba, puso un pocky sobre su boca y siguió al resto con los brazos tras la cabeza, para entonces estaban cerca del parque.

Eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana y los transeúntes ya se hallaban caminando a cada lado de la banqueta. Los automóviles que pasaban alzando polvo reflejaban sobre su carrocería el brillo del sol, los niños tomaban la mano de sus madres a quienes acompañaban obligados a hacer las compras, alguno que otro vago adolescente paseaba sin rumbo, a excepción de algunos, lo más jóvenes se encontraban en la escuela, esforzándose llegar a ser el futuro de su ya de por sí exitosa nación, las calles eran de propiedad absoluta de los adultos hasta la tarde en que los escolares salieran a jugar en las salas de arcadia o cantar en locales de karaoke.

Por el lado izquierdo de la calle venía el peculiar grupo que ocupaba toda la banqueta. La mitad de la jauría de lobos parecía escoltar a la felina que iba delante de ellos. Quien la viera con ese porte y orgullo al caminar pensaría, incluso con las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, que era una reina que venía en compañía de su escolta.

El plan era simple. Llevar a Isuke al parque para que lograra distraerse un momento fuera de las paredes de la casa Sagae, sus hermanos servirían de apoyo para lograrlo, su cuerpo aun no rendía lo habitual pero sus congéneres estarían ahí para aliviar su carga. Ellos servirían como distracción, jugarían con Isuke mientras ella descansaría bajo la sombra de un árbol. Con algo de suerte se olvidarían de ella y caería en sueño profundo mientras las hojas del árbol caían y terminaban enredadas sobre su cabello, sería un gran placer quitárselas de su cabello cuando finalmente la despertaran.

Pero había una parada obligatoria antes de llegar a su destino. El súper mercado estaba de camino al parque, antes de continuar con su paseo dejarían a Fuyuka para poder hacer las compras, después de dar saltos y correr por el césped, a los cachorros les vendría bien una comida caliente al volver a casa.

―Entonces ¿Crees que estarás bien solo con eso Fuyuka? ―dijo Haruki frente a las puertas del establecimiento. El aire acondicionado emanaba sin control desde el interior de la tienda, dándole una "calida" bienvenida a quienes fueran sus posibles clientes. La manada se hallaba a las puertas de está despidiendo a su hermana que haría las compras en solitario. Fuyuka se hallaba a pocos pasos de entrar a la tienda, mientras que Haruki y la mayoría de sus hermanos se encontraban a su lado, detrás de ellos, cerca de la acera y al sol se encontraba posada Isuke que aún sostenía la mano de Mei.

―No te preocupes Haruki ―le dijo con el cliché de sonrisa y ojos cerrados ―puedo arreglármelas con esto, una comida completa es lo que llegara a la mesa para la familia ―la palabra completa le causaba dudas, parecía algo casi imposible de cumplir.

― ¿Estas segura? Lo que te di es más bien poco.

―Siempre haces la misma pregunta, estaré bien. Los cupones del periódico han sido muy generosos esta semana ―eso lo explicaba todo, de una manera incomoda eso tranquilizaba el pensamiento de Haruki. Sería suficiente para la comida, pero el hecho palpable de tener que depender de cupones era como el reflejo persistente de la condición de su familia.

―Esto… de acuerdo. Te lo encargo, una comida para la familia. Oh y no te olvides de Isuke-sama ―dijo y señalo con el pulgar por sobre su hombro a la pelirosada que levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre.

―Sí, ya tome en cuenta a la señorita Inukai ―dio media vuelta y tomo dirección hacia la tienda. ―Nos vemos.

―Adios Fuyuka-onechan―dijeron los hermanos que se encontraban al frente.

―Addio Fuyuka ―dijo la pequeña Mei haciendo gala de su encanto infantil, con su delicada figura y su voz dulce que a la vez era graciosa. La extremidad que era su brazo, de piel lechosa que parecía tan frágil y en realidad lo era, se levantó y se movió en señal de despedida para su hermana. Isuke bajo la mirada hacia la adorable escena y como resultado la comisura de sus labios se movió para crear una pequeña sonrisa. Contagiada por el ánimo de la pequeña levanto la mano de manera escueta. La dejo arriba mostrando por completo la palma de su mano, en una señal de despedida bastante sucinta.

―Bueno, ahora nosotros tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino ¿Quién está listo para…? ―las palabras de Haruki se quedaron en el aire. Por increíble que pareciera hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta del anuncio que se encontraba detrás de una de las vitrinas. Quizás el cansancio la tenía bastante distraída ― ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Pockys al cincuenta por ciento de descuento! ―sus manos se pasaron sobre el vidrio que la separaba de las cajas de muestra, faltaron pocos centímetros para que estrellara la nariz junto al rostro.

Sus hermanos dieron un par de pasos hacia ella, la exaltación que Haruki demostraba era un verdadero espectáculo, conocían bien su afición por los Pockys que casi rozaba el fanatismo. En los cumpleaños de Haruki tenían por costumbre regalarle cajas de Pockys y con eso bastaba para hacer feliz a la pelirroja. Ella no quería lujos ni dinero. Su caja de dulces es lo que era menester para hacerla feliz.

Isuke sin embargo no miraba con buenos ojos aquella adicción. Su ceño se frunció al ver la emoción de la pelirroja por una simple caja de dulces que para su gusto eran un asco. Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rojo que nadie noto, pues los hermanos estaban distraídos viendo a su hermana mayor y está en los codiciados objetos.

― ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a los Pokcys? Ellos valen más que eso. Pero sería una tonta si no lo aprovechara. Mi reserva se está agotando ¡Pero el dinero! Tengo suficiente. Pero… debería…. ¡Ah! ―un debate interno se desato dentro de su cabeza. Los pelos de su cabello fueron halados cuando sus manos subieron a su cabeza. Decisiones, decisiones. Su droga o su bolsillo. Escaseaba de ambos.

Era obvio para Isuke que la atención de Haruki se encontraba en las cajas rojas en exhibición junto a un pedazo de cartulina de colores fluorescentes. Su humor empeoro al contemplar como la chica se debatía la compra de aquellos rectángulos de cartón. Antes de que rompiera en un berrinche, una idea cruzo como saeta por su cabeza y la sonrisa volvió. Haruki y sus hermanos estaban distraídos.

―Oye cachorra ―le hablo con suavidad y gentileza de calidad Isuke ― ¿Quieres jugar con Isuke? ―la pequeña alzo la cabeza y la miro confundida al principio ―Vamos a jugar a las escondidas con tus hermanos, pero tenemos que irnos ahora y sin decir nada ―como toda niña normal era una amante de los juegos, además, sentía apego y gusto por la peli rosa, ser su compañera en un juego como las escondidas la emocionaba de verdad. Era como la cómplice de Isuke y siendo así, asintió en silencio.

― ¡Ah! Creo que lo mejor será controlar mis ansias… ―dijo Haruki con cierta tristeza al final de su debate, sus hombros estaba caídos y su cara se mostraba más cansada que antes ―Bueno… ―suspiro, empezó a dar media vuelta ―Tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino. Esta lista Isuke-sa… ¿Dónde está Isuke? ―sus hermanos dieron media vuelta y se mostraron igual de sorprendidos que su hermana al ver que les hacían falta la más joven cachorra y su huésped rasga cojines.

Miro de izquierda a derecha con sorpresa, hace un segundo estaba allí, justo allí sosteniendo la mano de su hermana, ¡Mei! Isuke se había ido con Mei, espero verlas al otro lado de la calle que daba al parque luego de haberse adelantado gracias a la impaciencia de la mayor pero tampoco estaban allí.

―Vaya…Isuke-sama se llevó a Mei, va a ser difícil encontrarlas, ninguna conoce el lugar ni cómo volver a casa solas, ¿tan aburrida está Isuke-sama para irse así nada más?―las palabras de su hermano la hicieron meditar un poco más, no, Isuke ya estaba aburrida desde el principio, lo único que la retenía en la Casa Sagae era la delicada situación por la que estaba pasando, su vida corría peligro gracias a los problemas en los que se metió y por los que estaba atrapada con ella y sus hermanos. Por culpa de esos hombres.

Y con ese pensamiento, una visión más precisa de las cosas la invadió.

En más de una ocasión a todos nos ha tocado sentir algo frio sobre nuestro cuerpo, llámese agua, lluvia o un simple hielo producto de una broma de algún amigo sin mala intención: Haruki tiene un recuerdo encerrado en aquel baúl de la memoria en la que una tarde de verano, mientras jugaba con globos de agua en compañía de sus hermanos hace un par de años, a sus espaldas, la tormenta, con de ayuda de Yuki y Misuki, habían preparado una enorme cubeta con hielos, al sentirlo sobre la espalda se quedó estática con esa sensación tan repentina.

No era la misma sensación, pero si parecida en algo, estaba estática, algo frio bajaba desde su garganta para aparcar en la boca de su estómago, esos tipos estaban tras la cabeza de Isuke y ella caminaba sola y desprotegida con su hermana en un parque donde sería fácil secuestrarlas. No, por Dios, que no estén esos malnacidos cerca. Tenía que encontrarla y a su hermanita también.

Pero sus otros hermanos, ellos no tenían idea de nada de lo que pasaba, no sabían que Isuke era buscada, ni podía contárselos, debía mantener la calma y fingir que todo era un juego. Uno en que debías ganarles a los otros jugadores.

―Je vaya…Isuke-sama ahora si nos la hizo, habrá que encontrarla antes que le haga algo a Mei ¿No creen?―sonreía tensa por la situación, lo que menos quería era involucrarlos, la pequeña y su hermano pusieron cara de no entenderla en nada―Sabu-kun, ¿Por qué no regresas por dónde llegamos? Quizás prefirieron ir a casa―su hermano entendió. Asintió sonriendo mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo, desesperante para Haruki, por la calle camino a casa con Yuki de la mano― ¡Llámame si las encuentras y dense prisa o no quedara nada de Mei!―le dijo tratando ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz con bromas, su hermano alzo una mano dando a entender que la había escuchado.

―No puedo creer que esa tipa se fuera con Mei, ¿Quién se cree luego de que salíamos con ella a caminar? Haruki-nee debería dejarla por allí en la calle―oyó que le decía a su hermano mientras el observaba las tiendas, quizás la peli rosa había visto algo y regreso a comprarlo.

Ya con sus hermanos fuera de la partida Haruki corrió en dirección al parque, debían estar en algún lugar y ese era el que tenía más probabilidades.

¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a una chica con el cabello teñido de rosaen un modesto parque cerca de casa? Al parecer muy difícil, pues por más que corría y giraba la cabeza a todas direcciones no lograba dar con esa mujer. ¿Qué iba a hacer si se encontraba esos tipos de los que le advirtió Eisuke? O peor aún, que ya la hubiesen encontrado a ella y su hermanita. No tenía dinero para una recompensa, y eso si tuviera la suerte de que la pidieran, no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en los gremios, pero si estaba segura que no buscaban dinero, sino saldar viejas cuentas.

―No…no puede pasarles nada…ellas están a salvo, sólo necesito encontrarlas―se decía a la vez que observaba a todos lados, con cada segundo que pasaba la cosa le preocupaba más y más, ya no trataba de dar únicamente con una chica, sino identificar cualquier auto sospechoso u hombres de no buena pinta, lo que sea.

Pero todo era en vano, no había señales de que aquella chica estuviese por ningún lado. La desesperación comenzaba a jugar a la par con la preocupación, empeorándolo todo más y más. Haruki no sabía que era peor, que a Isuke le hubiera pasado algo o que se viese en medio de todo su hermanita menor.

―Si a Isuke le pasa algo, su madre me hará algo aun peor―sintió que su celular vibraba y se detuvo a contestar, esperando que fuese su hermano con buenas noticias― ¿Saburo, las encontraste?

― ¿Encontrar? Haruki soy Fuyuka, yo tengo el celular ¿Dónde están? Ya acabe con las compras.

―Ah Fuyuka, estoy en el parque, estoy buscando a Isuke-sama y Mei, un momento estaban detrás de mí y al segundo siguiente se habían ido, me preocupa que no aparezcan.

―Je je, tranquila Haruki, seguro están jugando a las escondidas contigo, la señorita Inukai ha estado encerrada por mucho tiempo, me parece lógico que quiera entretenerse un poco―le dijo tranquilizando un poco a su hermana.

―Quizás tengas razón, pero ¿Dónde están?―movía la cabeza a todos lados pero no lograba verlas.

―Inukai-sam no sería inconsciente si esta con Mei, no debe haber ido lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca para que no las encontraras, después de todo, recuerda que están jugando a las escondidas.

Las palabras de su hermana le dieron sentido a la situación, y como si un destello se tratara, la idea atravesó su mente. Lo que Fuyuka decía tenía sentido y era lo más probable. Se atrevía a decir que conocía lo suficientemente bien a Isuke como para saber sus motivos e intenciones. Había llegado a una conclusión. Estaba aburrida, ansiosa por llegar al parque, quería divertirse pero ella se había detenido frente a un anuncio de Pockys en oferta, eso debió de haberla irritado así que aburrida tomo camino para buscar su propia diversión, pero, como venganza y aún más que eso, para joder, se había llevado a Mei consigo aun diferente destino del planeado.

―Je… tienes razón, debe estar jugando a las escondidas. Inukai nos tomó desapercibidos y ahora nos lleva mucha ventaja. Que tramposa ― "_Uff, el cachorro muerde calcetines más hiperactivo da menos problemas que esa mujer_" la orden de Haruki a su cuerpo en ese momento fue la regular la respiración y calmar sus nervios, la cosa estaba ya más clara, pero eso no eliminaba del aire el hedor a peligro que acechaba sobre la cabeza de algodón de azúcar, pero esto era algo que sus hermanos no necesitaban saber.

―Ujum, eso mismo. La señorita Inukai no parece ser de las personas a las que les guste perder. Aunque, debo agregar que a pesar de haberse molestado por haber caído en los juegos de Misuki, no tiene problemas en hacer trampas ella.

―No busques comprenderla Fuyuka ―su hermana no pudo verla, pero se llevó la mano a la frente por la frustración y sus ojos cerrándose fueron el complemento perfecto ―Esa chica es así. Por ahora vuelve a casa, los demás están camino allá y Fuyuka… si llegas a verlas escondidas en un rincón, avísame, por favor, tú también eres parte del juego.

―Soy una Sagae después de todo. Nos vemos más tarde.

―Te lo encargo ―un pequeño bip se escuchó, el contador en la pantalla se detuvo al instante, el teléfono se cerró y fue guardado dentro de los bolsillos de sus shorts. Ahora lo que proseguía era dar con Isuke y su hermana antes de que alguien más diera con ellas. En el mejor de los casos sus miedos serían infundados, nadie buscaría a tal persona en un barrio de clase humilde. Pero ella no era de dejar las cosas a la suerte, tenía suficiente con los cobradores sobre su espalda, no tenía intenciones de tener que cargar con Eisuke también ―Ahora… donde estarás Isuke-sama. Sólo espero que cuides de mi hermana.

Al otro lado de la cuadra del supermercado, calle abajo hasta llegar a la esquina, se hallaba un establecimiento cuyos interiores estaban climatizados. Una cafetería cuyo menú consistía en una variedad de bebidas dulces y bocadillos que podrían considerarse postres. Fuera de las puertas de cristal se encontraban mesas y sillas hechas de un material similar a la paja que recubría el esqueleto de hierro que les daba soporte, desde el centro de cada mesa se alzaba una sombrilla color verde oscuro para la protección del cliente. Era una anomalía que las lluvias se hubieran detenido, al menos por ese día, pero eso no evitaba que las personas puedieran disfrutar de un buen frappe. ¿No es así? Pues Isuke lo demostraba.

― ¡Ah! Hace tiempo que Isuke no disfrutaba de algo tan rico, creo que fue desde que llego a esa casa~3 ―frente a ella, se encontraba sentada Mei, comiendo una paleta de limón, la niña observaba la expresión de placer que hacía mientras sorbía la mezcla de café y hielo con furor, se preguntaba a qué sabría aquella bebida que, según había oído, contenía galletas, chocolate, azúcar y chispas de dulce sobre esa espuma blanca ―Joh ¿Que tanto le miras a Isuke?

―Quiero… quiero probar… ―dijo la pequeña Mei, haciendo gala de nuevo de la angelical voz de un infante. Isuke se separó un momento de la pajilla, levanto el vaso y lo miro.

―Mmm ¿Sera esto algo bueno para un cachorro? Tiene demasiada azúcar ―sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cachorra que la miraba expectante, sus ojitos dejaban en claro que realmente ansiaba probar la bebida de Isuke, más que nada inspirado por la simpatía que sentía por la pelirosada. Esta sonrió ―Isuke supone que está bien, tienes que vivir, después de todo mirando a tu hermana quizás nunca tengas la oportunidad de volver a probarlo ―sentía una debilidad por aquella niña, esto combinado con su poca responsabilidad por los críos y sus deseos por causarle problemas a Haruki, eran a una apuesta segura a esa decisión.

―Sí, gracias señorita chicle ―las manitas tomaron el recipiente que se le ofrecía con gusto y no tardaron en llevar la pajilla a la boca rosada. Inclinando el vaso, un típico gesto de cualquier infante que prueba algo para adultos.

― ¿Señorita chicle? No, no es… disfrútalo niña, prueba algo que vale la pena saborear ―si las personas correctas hubieran estado en ese momento, quedarían atónitas ante la respuesta de Isuke, Mei sin embargo, ignoraba ese tipo de cosas y tomaba feliz del frappe―Je, me preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaras en encontrarnos ―"_Isuke se enojara más si no la encuentras idiota_" pensó y tomo el helado de bajo precio para probarlo. Con suerte le gustaría el sabor a limón.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X

―Es la tercera vuelta que le doy al parque ¿Dónde están, Isuke-sama?―no había logrado encontrarla, le había preguntado a un par de personas que se encontró si habían visto a una chica de buenas curvas, cabello pintado de rosa y con sonrisa de superioridad, pero todos, con una mirada confundida, le respondían no haber visto a tal chica en ese parque.

Pronto desistió de la idea de buscar en los campos del lugar, era obvio que Isuke no se encontraba ahí, probablemente estaría rondando por los alrededores, pero se preguntaba dónde. No había mucho lugares en los que una chica sin dinero pudiera esconderse, conociendo a Isuke no aguantaría el calor que hacía, esa chica era demasiado delicada como para andar porque sí debajo del sol.

Aunque tenía la idea, no sabía por dónde empezar, ya había corrido bastante de un lugar a otro, preguntando a cualquier desconocido con el que se encontrara por aquel parque. Necesitaba sentarse a descansar junto a una botella de agua, recuperarse un momento le ayudaría a pensar mejor sobre donde podrían estar. Esa mujer no le daba un momento de descanso.

El parque era un gran rectángulo ubicado en el medio de cuatro cuadras. En el medio de cada lado del rectángulo se encontraban caminos de pavimento, se habrían camino entre el pasto y los arboles hasta llegar al centro del lugar en el cual se hallaba una pequeña plaza, justo en el medio de ella se alzaba una fuente de mármol blanco, bancas de madera a su alrededor, arboles cuidadosamente colocados a manera de arboleda, al norte de la plaza los árboles se hacían menos hasta abrirse y mostrar los juegos infantiles bañados por el sol.

Todo en ese lugar llamaba al juego, diversión y al descanso. Un descanso tirada en una banca por ejemplo la abrigadora sombra de un árbol con sus estrellas de día.

―Un descanso…un descanso…un descanso de todos y todo ¡bajo la sombra de una sombrilla! ¡Lo tengo!―dio un salto en ese instante y corrió cuanto pudo al punto en que se separaron, pocos locales había en el lugar, la mayoría para comprar víveres y el resto casas o tiendas que cerraron el año pasado, pero en una calle transitada al final de la cuadra justo en la vuelta de la esquina había un muy lindo café con aire acondicionado y sección con sillas y mesas fuera del local donde uno podía descansar. Derrapó en la esquina y tuvo que agarrarse a un poste de luz para no irse de largo.

Allí estaba esa chica a la que tanto buscaba, tomando un frappe a la sombra de una sombrilla verde, cerca de la puerta que se abría y cerraba dejando salir un poco de aire frío del local, disfrutando de lo más tranquila de su bebida helada que iba por el final, tan fresca y despreocupada como podía estarlo en una tarde de calor en la que su protectora había corrido lo de un maratón tratando de dar con ella.

― ¡Isuke-sama!―jadeaba recuperando aire, camino un par de pasos con piernas tambaleantes que lloraban por el terrible castigo al que las sometían, ahora que el alivio la inundaba de arriba abajo su cuerpo le recordaba lo de ayer, las 15 vueltas, las sentadillas, las flexiones, la pelea, todo había quedado olvidado por la preocupación. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas, de su cara escurría el sudor y ella sin poder hablar.

―Hasta que apareces idiota, Isuke ya estaba aburrida de esperar, faltaba poco para que se levantara y regresara por donde llego~3―dijo dando el ultimo sorbo a su frappe.

― ¿Por qué…uf…uff…por qué te fuiste?―tuvo que sujetarse de una silla para no caer.

―Isuke se irritaba por tus tonterías con esos pedazos de pan y chocolate, así que se fue~3―dijo sin arrepentimiento de ningún tipo mientras se miraba las uñas, debía pintárselas pronto, estaban perdiendo brillo.

―Isuke…sama….―la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia, había estado muy preocupada porque algo malo pudiera pasarle a ambas y la peli rosa no mostraba ni el más leve signo de remordimiento, pero de pronto notó que algo faltaba en la escena, miro bajo la mesa para comprobarlo― ¿¡Donde dejaste a Mei!?―Fuyuka había dicho que Isuke no sería inconsciente estando Mei con ella, pero parece que se equivocó.

―Se fue corriendo, dijo que volvería pronto―Haruki creía que en cualquier momento tendría una falla cardiaca―oh, allí viene―dijo mirando a la otra esquina.

Haruki volteó para ver una pequeña silueta que corría a todo lo que le permitía sus pequeñas piernas, el viento provocado hacía que su cabello oscuro ondeara y en su cara una sonrisa rebosante de energía. La niña llegó en mucho menos tiempo del que Haruki imaginaría que un niño de su edad podría hacerlo. Se sujetó a su pierna dando pequeños saltitos con la punta de sus pies que parecían ser ahora resortes.

―Nee-shan, nee-shan, la señorita chicle y yo les ganamos, a ti, a Sabu-nii, a Fuyu-nee, a Yuki, jejeje les ganamos, les ganamos―dijo todo eso sin dejar de dar saltitos. Su hermanita siempre callada, tímida e introvertida estaba echa un torbellino.

― ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermanita!?―dijo recogiéndola del suelo, esta reía y trataba de zafarse.

―Isuke sólo le dio un poco de frappe~3―dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa tranquila.

― ¿Y qué contenía, tus drogas? ¡Mira, esta hiperactiva!

―Isuke no usa esas cosas, no me pongas a tu mismo nivel, perro, yo no necesitó de dulces con forma de chocolate para rendir―aquello sonaba tan sugerente y lastimaba el ego de Haruki―además le hice un favor, le di a probar algo que seguramente no podría volver a probar con el penoso salario que ganas~3

―Sí pero en que pensabas al darle cafeína a una…espera ¿con qué pagaste el frappe?

―Isuke encontró dinero…

―Encontraste dinero―era una afirmación que le invitaba a soltar el resto de la oración.

―Sí, Isuke encontró dinero bajo tu colchón.

― ¿Tenía dinero bajo el colchón?―en su mente el dejar algo escondido allí no estaba registrado, hasta que el recuerdo de tomar una pequeña parte de su paga por una misión llego a su mente― ¡Ese dinero era para una emergencia!

―Era una emergencia, Isuke tenía calor y ella también―dijo señalando a la niña que le ponía los pies en la cara para zafarse de sus brazos. Los pájaros en la zona salieron volando al escuchar aquel UFFGGGHHH sobraba decir la razón del mismo, la pelirroja lo dejaba muy claro al poner su mano en la mitad de la cara "_Eres mi perdición, Inukai Isuke"._

―Vale…no importa, vamos entonces―dijo caminando con la niña en sus brazos que se retorcía y retorcía, peleaba como si fueran a llevarla al matadero o algo así, Haruki apenas podía controlarla, de a momentos observaba a la peli rosa, culpándola por el monstruo que había creado, parecido a un cachorro de alguna fiera peligrosa, pero ella sólo sonreía disfrutando de su mal rato―No puedo con Mei. Esta niña no podrá dormir en la noche.

Isuke observó un poco a su alrededor, estaban cruzando la calle para llegar de nuevo al comercio en que Haruki se distrajo con los pockys en oferta, cruzando la calle estaba el parque, era grande, muy grande.

―Idiota, deja de pelear tanto y suéltala a que corra~3

― ¿Quieres que la pierda otra vez?―dijo, se le notaba un poco irritada, todo el cuerpo le dolía, estaba con las ropas sudadas y su hermana no paraba de moverse, el saber que Isuke era la causante de casi todo no le ayudaba, es más, estaba un poco enojada con ella pero admitía que no era tonta, miro el parque por unos segundos y en suspiro de resignación se encamino allá.

Llegadas a la sección infantil del lugar la niña no paraba de gritar y moverse para correr a toda velocidad. ¿Alguna vez han jalado de la correa de un perro sobre excitado y lleno de energía? Así se sentía Haruki con la pequeña en sus brazos, la puso en el suelo y fue igual a si el dueño le soltara la correa al animal, salió corriendo y en segundos estaba subida a uno de los juegos del parque, corriendo de aquí allá, saltando y brincando, riendo y carcajeándose mientras jugaba usando sólo la imaginación, un niño es capaz de mucho con eso y Mei le estaba sacando todo el jugo que podía, en 5 minutos ya se había subido a todos los juegos.

―No hay lugar donde Isuke pueda sentarse―dijo en tono quejumbroso, Haruki sonrió un poco y puso un pocky en la boca mientras escaneaba la zona con los ojos, por el momento la idea de Isuke funcionaba, Mei se cansaría lo necesario para no tener problemas por la noche.

―Ven Isuke-sama, ponga aquí su lindo traserito―dijo jalando un sube y baja para dejar el asiento contrario a la altura necesaria para que la chica se sentara. Esta la miro a la expectativa de una risa que le dijera que sólo era broma pero la sonrisa de la idiota era genuina. Bufo un poco y se sentó mientras miraba a la niña que iba de un lado a otro en los pasamanos. Sin esperarlo, sus pies comenzaron a alejarse del suelo, tuvo que sujetarse para no caer de la sorpresa.

― ¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?―en el otro extremo la pelirroja sonreía abiertamente, tenía su mentón apoyado en una mano mientras veía hacía arriba, donde Isuke pataleaba infantil en un vano intento por hacer peso y bajar de allí y romperle la cara a Haruki.

―Yo sólo me senté, Isuke-sama―dijo aguantando su risa.

― ¡Bájame Sagae!―grito para diversión de Haruki, se impulsó con las piernas para que la otra bajara, pero que sorpresa, la chica en venganza la ponía hasta arriba, no hacía más que divertirla; en la academia no lo parecía pero Haruki tenía una constitución y estatura un poco más grande que la de Isuke, sólo que la peli rosa usaba 10 cm de tacón en las botas para compensarlo.

Haruki se sujetó con las piernas e inclino su cuerpo atrás, poco a poco Isuke volvió a estar arriba, ahora le gritaba con tono molesto y un poco divertido por la situación. La princesita malcriada estaba divirtiéndose.

―Estas ganando peso, esos pockys debían irse a algún lado~3

―Oye hago ejercicio cada día sin falta―respondió fingiendo sentirse herida, sonrió un poco y volvió a impulsarse para darle oportunidad a Isuke de tenerla arriba. Eran juegos de niños, de infantes que nada sabían de la vida y sus complicaciones pero no les importaba, se divertían, Isuke lo hacía, no recordaba la última vez en la que una sonrisa sincera quería abrirse paso entre sus labios―además, una pensaría que con esos pesos extra podría levantarme del piso sin problema.

Sus juegos llamaron la atención de la pequeña cachorra, que queriendo participar corrió a brazos de su invitada, contra el peso de ambas Haruki no podía hacer nada, trato inclinándose atrás y casi saltando sobre el asiento pero ellas no se levantaron de la tierra, el mal momento que había pasado quedo atrás con esos juegos.

Casi una hora después caminaban a la casa Sagae, Haruki cargaba en brazos a su hermanita que dormía apacible con el pulgar en la boca, no habría problemas aquella noche para que conciliara el sueño, pensó sonriendo.

― ¿Sabes Isuke-sama?―no recibió respuesta, pero sabía que la chica le prestaba atención, por lo que continuó―me preocuparon mucho, pensé que les había pasado algo, mis hermanos y mamá son todo lo que tengo y a ti debo cuidarte, Eisuke me lo encomendó―aquí venía la parte difícil―es por eso que…no volveremos a salir―ya estaban en la calle de su casa, a lo lejos se escuchaba el perro que perseguía a Haruki por las mañanas―es peligroso, no sabemos si te siguieron el rastro hasta aquí o si saben de tu paradero y sólo esperan al momento preciso para actuar, fue inconsciente de mi parte salir sin pensar en los peligros o en si podría defenderte. Es por eso que te pido que comprendas.

―Isuke no entiende una mierda de lo que dices y tampoco necesita de tu aprobación para salir―dijo la chica muy digna subiendo ya por las escaleras, desde allí se escuchaba el desastre de la manada de cachorros que regresaban a la madriguera, soltó un suspiro, se preocuparía después por eso, era tiempo de integrarse con sus hermanos y registrar su habitación en busca de escondites olvidados de dinero para emergencias, si había uno debían haber más.

Mientras Haruki buscaba estos escondites, los menores se entretenían con la televisión, Fuyuka e Isuke comían mientras Saburo estudiaba con un libro de segunda mano.

―Así que tú le ayudaste a la idiota a encontrar a Isuke~3―le dijo a la chica que sólo sonrió un poco mientras se limpiaba la boca.

―Soy una Sagae después de todo, Inukai-sam.

―Isuke supone que mereces esto entonces―dejó en medio de la mesa la cantidad de dinero que le restaba―por ganar el juego, supongo.

― ¿De dónde lo saco Isuke-sama?―preguntó Saburo sorprendido al ver los billetes.

―A la idiota no se le cruzo por la cabeza pedir el resto del dinero, ¿pensó que un frappe valdría tanto?―dijo tomando el resto de agua que quedaba en su vaso.

―Eso me recuerda, aquí está Isuke-sama, lo encontré tras la taza del baño―dijo el chico pasándole a Isuke el libro que Haruki intentaba esconder con tanto afán. Fuyuka se levantó con el dinero y fue a la habitación que su hermana ponía de cabeza buscando más dinero.

―Ya era hora, Isuke empezaba a aburrirse sin algo interesante que hacer~3―dijo abriendo el libro en la última página que leyó.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

El teléfono retumbo de repente, sacando a Haruki de sus pensamientos con un coro de vibraciones y música pixelada "tatatarara tatatarara", levantó la mirada al sentir aquellas vibraciones del fondo de uno de sus bolsillos, era una sensación extraña. A pesar de contar con un aparato como el celular en su vida, eran pocas las llamadas que recibia, el motivo de mantenerlo con batería eran el hospital y su trabajo en la constructora, teniendo en cuenta que en días recientes esta última había desaparecido, lo que hacía aún más raro que aquel aparato empezara a tocar "su canción".

"Tatatarara tatatarara"

―Mejor dejo esto…―se apresuró a dejar las sobras de la travesura de Isuke en el lugar que le correspondía. Era una cantidad más pequeña que la original. No fue mucho lo que esa mujer había robado, comparado con el resto de capital que había, pero le dolía, muy en el fondo, una parte de su trabajo y esfuerzo se habían ido tan rápido y sin ninguna advertencia, trabajo y esfuerzo cuyo propósito es el cuidado de su familia y no tenía idea de cuánto afectaría esas "pocas monedas" en el futuro cercano.

"Tatatarara tatatarara"

Su teléfono celular reclamaba por atención. El escondite se vio cerrado de nuevo, acto inútil que no lo salvaguardaba, pues el parasito rosa toma frappe aún seguiría en casa por tiempo indefinido y conocía su escondite, tendría que cambiarlo más tarde, por ahora tenía grabada en su mente la cantidad exacta de dinero. Ya había ignorado mucho su teléfono, deslizo su mano dentro del bolsillo hasta dar con el objeto, lo saco de su oscuro resguardo trayéndolo de nuevo al exterior. Abrió la tapa y una gota de sudor se deslizo por su rostro al ver el número que había estado ignorando.

― ¡Ah! ¡Ho-hola, buenas tardes, Haruki-chan al habla!― ¿¡"Haruki-chan al habla"!? Qué clase de tontería había salido de su boca, pensaba ella, quizás estaba muy nerviosa, se había llevado con torpeza y rapidez la bocina a la boca para contestar, por un momento casi arroja el celular al aire.

―Hmmmm…Sagae Haruki, entonces el número es correcto, pensaba que estaba llamando a una casa abandonada―del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz de mujer notablemente irritada.

―El número es correcto, lamento haberla hecho esperar―se rascó la mejilla a la vez que sonreía, sin recordar que hablaba a través de un teléfono y la mujer al otro lado no le daba la cara.

―Bueno, eso no importa. Sagae Haruki, hace dos días usted se presentó a las pruebas hechas a aspirantes de guardias de seguridad en la empresa Hiroshi y fue escogida para la contratación a la misma. Dentro de una semana, más concretamente, el lunes a las 8 de la mañana, usted deberá hacer acto de presencia para la certificación del puesto para el que efectuó las pruebas―estaba sin habla, entendía las palabras de la mujer, podría recitar frase por frase los papeles que debía llevar, con quien debía presentarse, en que horario y el uniforme que usaría, pero aun no podía creerlo, estaba dentro de la empresa, ella era una de las mejores de todo el grupo que ese día se presentó y aún se sentía en un sueño― ¿tiene usted alguna duda? Sagae-sam.

―Sólo una, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?―sus ojos estaban iluminados y su sonrisa afectaba su tono de voz.

―Mi nombre es Omuro Saori. Me encomendaron dar aviso a los que fueron escogidos para el puesto.

― ¿Saori? Eres la recepcionista―dijo con la sonrisa en su voz, tras de ella Isuke la observaba con duda, estaba allí para poder tomar una ducha y dormir pero al ver a la pelirroja hablar con alguien se quedó en la puerta para tratar de escuchar si era o no su madre, según Haruki, este había dejado un mensaje en que decía la hora exacta y día que llamaría, aquello le había preocupado, si las cosas fueran normales con él no habría necesidad de un momento exacto para dicha llamada―no tiene usted idea del peso que me está quitando de en sima, le agradezco mucho―hizo una pausa, por lo que Isuke supuso que la otra persona al teléfono le contestaba―pero usted me hizo llegar el mensaje y eso es lo que vale para mí, sé que no eh trabajado ni un solo día en la empresa pero le aseguro que puede contar conmigo para lo que se le ofrezca y en cuanto tenga el dinero suficiente le invitare a comer―otro silencio, Isuke alzó una ceja un poco ofendida, le había hecho un berrinche por tomar unas monedas y ahora se ofrecía a invitar a comer a quien sabe que tipa, que descaro―no acepto un no por respuesta. Gracias, si usted también, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Del otro lado de la línea, la mujer de cabellos plateados se notaba feliz y algo molesta.

―Baka… me dejaste mucho tiempo a la espera ―dijo Saori y continuo con su labor, pensando en cómo haría para controlar su voz y su pecho después de esa llamada.

―Besa la bocina si tanto agradecimiento tienes en sima―le dijo Isuke con voz seca. Haruki se volteó ignorando por completo el tono de voz, se levantó del suelo de un solo brinco, olvidando el dolor de cuerpo, olvidando que a Isuke no le gustaba que la cargaran, lo olvido todo y corrió a la sala, gritándoles a todos que su hermana tenía trabajo, que su hermana mayor lo había conseguido.

Los jóvenes tardaron un poco en entender lo que quería decir, su hermana siempre tenía trabajo nuevo qué lo hacía tan especial el de este momento, Haruki se sentó con ellos a explicarles, el dinero que recibiría, las cosas que podrían comprar, cambios a futuro que no hacían más que iluminarles la cara a los jóvenes y felicitar a su hermana, felicitarla y darle las gracias por conseguir tan buena oportunidad. Los más jóvenes la abrazaban, casi tumbándola al suelo, ella reía y cargaba a Mei y Hana, los cachorros de la manada Sagae correteaban y jugaban con su alfa.

Isuke los observaba sentada en el sillón, era una escena desordenada y caótica, pero aquellos mocosos le hacían recordar algo, la vez en que su papá fue ascendido en su trabajo luego de pasar por un mal momento económico, no tenía más de 13 años y saltaba en los muebles hasta los brazos de él cuando se lo contó a ella y Eisuke. Tal parecía que no eran tan diferentes todos ellos, pensó a la vez que discretamente tomaba sus cosas para ducharse.

―Deja ya de mover el rabo, molestas a Isuke―dijo en medio de la oscuridad, Haruki no se mantenía quieta, desde que se acostaron había estado moviéndose en la cama y soltando risas que al parecer de Isuke eran estúpidas.

La noche era calurosa, estaba impregnada de un calor sofocante que la hacía querer dormirse sin ropa, pero a falta de tales posibilidades se había quedado en ropa interior y si cubrirse con las sabanas.

―No puedo evitarlo Isuke-sama, estoy feliz, feliz por haber entrado, al fin mejoraremos, al fin viviremos mejor, no más deudas ni prestamos―Haruki había puesto un pequeño ventilador en la habitación del cual Isuke se había apoderado desde que entró al cuarto, indicándole donde debía ponerlo para que el aire le arrullara por la noche, pero no funcionaba tan bien como esperaba, la corriente era irregular y sólo la irritaba más en conjunto del entusiasmo desbordante de la pelirroja.

―Si no calmas tus ansias, Isuke te pateara al suelo.

―Jeje de acuerdo, buenas noches Isuke-sama, que descanse.

Se cubrió hasta los hombros y se acostó boca abajo para dormir, la sonrisa en su cara no se quitaría esa noche e Isuke tampoco intentaría nada que en verdad le quitara la felicidad del rostro.

La mañana era fresca, había rocío sobre el césped recién cortado. Era un hermoso viernes, el último día de clases en la semana para los jóvenes estudiantes, los chicos se despertaban entusiastas en comenzar ese día para quedar libres el resto del fin de semana. Los cinco jóvenes Sagae se habían ido sin desayunar, sólo un vaso de agua y era todo. Sus cuerpos jóvenes no funcionarían bien pero seguramente su hermana Misuki les conseguiría algo de comer en la hora de descanso, era un pequeño secreto que mantenían entre ellos, ninguno se lo decía a Haruki, pues no querían decepcionarla pero sus estómagos rugían por comida.

La hora era de lo más tranquila, Mei y Yuki dormían apacibles en la cama que compartían, Fuyuka usaba el sofá de Saburo para hacer lo mismo y este aún no volvía a casa. Para todos era un día que comenzaba bien, salvo para Isuke, sentía una pequeña comezón en la garganta conforme abría poco a poco los ojos, era una molestia pequeña pero presente de la que sabía comenzaría a empeorar conforme pasara el día. ¿Alguna vez han sentido una fibra en su garganta? Parecido a tragar papas fritas sin masticarlas o mojarlas con saliva, como si bajaran lentamente mientras rasguñan tu tráquea, pasas saliva y duele. Así se sentía Isuke, su garganta le dolía horrores al despertar y al hablar su voz no era la suya, era poco más de un susurro mientras ella trataba de gritar, sentía mucho dolor por ello, era una gran molestia… y murió. Bueno no, no murió, pero hacía tanto drama que parecía que lo haría, despertó a Haruki moviéndola por el hombro para que despertara, una odisea en si misma por todo lo pasado el día de ayer, por lo que recurrió al plan B: patearla fuera de la cama para que despertara.

―Buenos días para ti también Isuke-sama, ¿dime, se volverá rutina despertar así?―dijo con el ceño fruncido, subiendo otra vez a la cama mientras rascaba su cabellera y bostezaba― ¿Cómo dormiste Isuke-sama? ¿Tomaras el baño primero o quieres ir a desayunar? ¿Isuke-sama?

Presto más atención a la chica que movía la boca pero no se escuchaba más que un susurro, aparte se sujetaba la garganta como si le doliera.

― ¿Te duele la garganta?―la pelirosa la miro con una ceja levantada, Haruki no necesitaba escucharla para saber que la estaba insultando―je lo siento lo siento, entonces no puedes hablar―niega con la cabeza―um…creo que fue por el día de ayer y tampoco te tapaste con la sabana, tenías el ventilador directo a ti, eso debió enfermarte y ayer mientras estabas en el café cerca de la puerta―dijo dándoselas de lista mientras rascaba su barbilla―tu cuerpo estaba caliente y sentía el aire acondicionado que salía, eso desestabilizó tu temperatura interna y afectó tu garganta. Je quien lo diría, la gran Inukai Isuke es enfermiza―Haruki no recordó que el dolor en su garganta no afectaba la fuerza de sus brazos.

**Alex: Hola, buenas noches, serán más o menos las 11:30 en estos momentos, pero por fin está aquí la actualización de la pequeña que ya se había tardado jeje... el tiempo se nos fue con deberes, responsabilidades y otra boca más que alimentar.**

**DamyD: 11:54 en realidad. Una boca más que pedirá nuestra atención mañana*frota sus ojos algo cansados. Vaya que tardamos, pero estoy muy segura que a todos ustedes les gustara más de una escena y también que gritaran en otra.**

**Alex: Varias risas más que nada en este capítulo, quisimos darle algo sencillo y apacible, una tarde llena de momentos divertidos, al menos de momento, así lo requiere la historia, drama, enredos y climax aun están por venir. Por ahora rían un momento y perdonen la tardanza *le da un pequeño codazo a la chica. No tienes algo que decirle al público?**

**DamyD: *lo señala con el dedo, este tipo es un padre desobligado que no le presta atención a su hija.**

**Alex: Ah! Espera, espera ¡¿De dónde viene eso?!**

**DamyD: De mi boca, de donde más? *se pone frente al público, esperemos que se pasen por la bandeja de comentarios con su opinión y también que apoyen al hermano menor de esta pequeña*dice con una sonrisa.**

**Alex: No, no, no. Espera señorita, yo no era el que pasaba una semana cuidando de ella sin que hubieran avances *le pellizca la barriga.** **Desobligado? Je, mejor ve a trabajar a la "fabrica" de carbón.**

**DamyD: *le jala la oreja y lo suelta, cayendo este en el armario de escobas, no des guiños baka baka. y bueno, luego de encargarnos del vago, aquí nos despedimos, esperemos tengan una buena, madrugada, mañana, día, tarde o noche.**

**Alex: *regresa sobándose la oreja. Yo me refería si no ibas pedir disculpas, chica. No soy un des obligado para dejar así a la pequeña.**

**DamyD: Ah SÍ, eso tambien, disculpen*bosteza, bueno, para nosotros es noche así que, nos vemos chicos, espero que disfruten y esperen con pasiencia. Bye bye.**

**Alex: Me vas a sacar canas verdes... buenas noches gente, disfruten del escrito, nos vemos en otra ocasión.**


	9. Chapter 9

El otro lado

Domingo por la mañana y en la casa Sagae se vivía una paz absurda, al menos lo que para esa familia podía llamarse paz. No serían más de las ocho y la tropa ya se encontraba afuera jugando, desentendidos con las tareas que ya habían hecho o decidieron no hacer. Desde la tormenta hasta la caniche, todos los niños se encontraban frente a su complejo de apartamentos pateando una pelota. Las calles desiertas de su barrio eran el sueño de los niños de antaño, se podía decir sin riesgo a equivocarse que ningún auto transcurría por allí.

La familia Sagae no contaba con recursos para gastar en cosas inútiles, todas sus monedas iban dirigidas a sobrevivir un día más, por ello, sus niños se divertían como hace tiempo solían hacerlos los pequeños del mundo, jugando y riendo fuera de su casa con lo que fuese que llegaran a encontrar tirado u olvidado en algún rincón de la calle. Carritos de supermercado olvidados en callejones o simples palos, usados como armas, provenientes de las ramas de los árboles plantados en terrenos. Los niños Sagae eran un caso particular, su condición social, los hacia sobrevivientes de esa hermosa tradición.

Los domingos se conocen como los días de descanso para algunos, un día a la semana en la que puedes retozar hasta tarde y dedicarte a tu ocio favorito, lo que en una casa llena de críos era casi imposible. Estos se levantaban desde temprano impulsados por una energía que los mayores no comprenderían, pero que de todas formas llegan a sentir en su juventud, y es transferida a quienes los rodean, pues Haruki y Fuyuka fueron arrastradas de sus camas para jugar un pequeño partido de futbol; incluso Isuke despertó, para buena suerte de los pequeños, estos ya estaban fuera para cuando la bestia abrió la puerta de su mazmorra.

Sólo dos personas se exceptuaban de esto. Saburo, que seguía durmiendo en el sillón y Hayaka quien le tocaba el turno de preparar. Isuke los acompañaba, sentada a la mesa de la sala leía lentamente su libro sin moverse demasiado.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás mirando a Isuke…?―dijo con esfuerzo, su garganta seguía en mal estado pero con ligera mejoría gracias a un ungüento con olor a hierba buena que Haruki le untó, luego de mucho jaleo. El día anterior no había hablado mucho y cuando lo hacía, era igual al monstruo que vivía bajo la cama. A Haruki le provocaba risa, pero temía que los pequeños dijeran algo que despertara a un verdadero monstruo, uno que vendría desde los avernos.

―Ya casi―dijo Hayaka, tenía su cara escondida detrás de su libreta de dibujo, sus ojos se asomaban fugazmente a lados de esta para poder observar a Isuke y luego volver con velocidad a la hoja, la pelirosa había inspirado a otro Sagae y esta vez podrían colgar el resultado en una pared. La artista, generalmente tímida e introvertida, tenía un brillito en los ojos producto del orgullo que sentía por hacer lo que le gustaba y por hacerlo bien en su propia opinión.

Isuke había estado posando frente a ella, el sol mañanero caía sobre ella dándole la oportunidad a la joven Picasso de jugar con las sombras. Se sentía inquieta, no era una chica que se quedara en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, el libro la entretenía pero estaba cansando su vista y su cuello, pero, eran molestias pequeñas, también le llamaba la atención lo que dibujara la niña, si alguien hacía algo tomándola como musa esperaba que fuera algo, como mínimo, bueno, algo digno de Isuke-sama.

―Isuke-chan…―las chicas voltearon a ver al chico, descubriendo que este seguía dormido―eres tan hermosa…―la peli rosa se levantó y camino con curiosidad hasta el chico acostado en el sillón, estaba soñando con ella y eso también le interesaba―te vez muy linda sonrojada…no cubras tu rostro…―se paró frente a él, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro―dame un beso, bonita…―un cojín calló con la fuerza que el algodón podía golpear― ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué pasa!?

― ¡Tu! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios haces soñando con Isuke?!―dijo queriendo gritar pese al dolor constante de su garganta.

― ¿Oh? ¿Qué dice, Isuke-sama? Apenas puedo oírla.

― Tsk…

Una lluvia de cojinasos cubrió el cuerpo de Saburo, los gritos de protesta del chico llegaron hasta oídos de sus hermanos, que desviaron la mirada hasta el piso más alto de la construcción que constaba con 3. La tormenta pensó que su hermano estaba divirtiéndose con su diosa, despertando la venita de los celos; Yuki imaginó que esa tipa estaba maltratando otra vez a su hermano y envalentonada corrió a la casa para defenderlo. Haruki suspiro, apenas iniciaba la mañana y ya tenía que correr escaleras arriba, se preguntó que habría echo Saburo y esperaba llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. Así iniciaba la mañana en la casa Sagae, así se vivían las cosas de ese lado del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-

Nos ubicamos en otro continente del globo, uno en el que despertaron horas antes que los Sagae. Aquí es otro mundo, uno más violento, caluroso, molesto para un Inukai.

La habitación no estaba nada mal, era uno de los mejores hoteles en esa ciudad y esa era la mejor suite en el mismo, algo un tanto costoso pero nunca se había preocupado por el dinero, eso era algo típico de su hija o Kao, en especial su hija, pues su esposo sabía que cuando faltara dinero sólo tendrían que renunciar a ciertos lujos, no a toda su vida.

Suspiro un poco y se sentó en la cama, el brazo de su pareja se deslizó hasta su estómago, aún faltaba una hora para que el sol subiera de golpe el mercurio clavado en la pared, el ambiente en esa ciudad lo enfermaba, le daba dolores de cabeza terribles desde que llego a ese lugar; coloco su antebrazo desnudo sobre el marco de la ventana, su cuerpo estaba erizado gracias al aire acondicionado del lugar, los pantaloncillos con los que dormía se querían escurrir de sus caderas y Eisuke miraba la ciudad despertando desde la ventana.

El día en ese país era caótico, se quedaba solo desde temprano en la mañana, Kao debía asistir a desayunos, comidas, juntas, pláticas de negocios y en ocasiones hasta cenas, no comprendía mucho de esas cosas, ¿por qué tardaban tanto en decirle sí o no? Sólo él tenía la paciencia de sentarse frente a esos gordos empresarios y hablar por horas de cosas que él no comprendía más que a medias. Mientras estaba solo entrenaba su cuerpo, su trabajo lo requería, estar en forma y tener fuerza, pese a que pocas veces se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Bajaba a tomar el desayuno después de la ducha y buscaba información que le fuese de utilidad con todos esos problemas en los que Isuke se había metido, algo difícil estando al otro lado del mundo, llamadas todo el día, amigos, contactos y espías.

Eisuke no era hombre de negocios, era un hombre práctico con una mirada tranquila en el rostro y la capacidad de ser parte de cualquier ambiente, sin pertenecer a él o que fuera de su agrado. Era su manera de disfrazarse, una chaqueta con vaqueros cuando el trabajo era en las calles, un traje de oficina para los peces gordos que se pasaban de listos con las personas equivocadas.

Aquella noche su traje consistía en una chamarra, se la quitó para ponerla alrededor del cuerpo de su heredera, pequeño y frágil luego de esa vida. Temió que callera en un estado catatónico luego de presenciar lo que pasó con sus padres y hermano, el pobre niño…no tenía más de seis años, de cabello rosa o lo que se apreciaba entre la sangre seca, Luca recuerdoba que dijo su hermana cuando lo miró. Decidió rescatarla por tres razones, la primera, su mente no lo dejaría descansar si no hacía algo en cuanto escucho esos horribles gritos de la deplorable casa de junto, dos, la niña estaba desnutrida y sus ojos habían perdido la vitalidad de un niño, los cadáveres que él dejaba tenían más brillo en los ojos y tercero, necesitaba un heredero a quien darle su carrera, alguien en quien pudiera confiar, alguien que le fuera leal hasta las últimas consecuencias y quien le acompañara en las misiones importantes. Pasaron junto a su cuerpo tapado por una manta sucia puesta por él mismo, llevaba en brazos a la pequeña y al salir de esa casa pudo notar lo húmedo en su hombro y luego como esos bracitos se sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas a su cuello, como marinero se aferra al mástil en una tormenta. Si afloja un poco, sólo un poco, la marea se lo llevara.

La marea la había golpeado con toda su furia y ella se aferró hasta que llegó la calma, no volvió a verla llorar, pero si notaba sus mangas humedecidas a la mañana siguiente, sus ojos blancos y brillantes llenos de devoción con esa sonrisa de ángel, pero ese ángel tenía la manga mojada.

Creció, y toda esa fragilidad se vio sumergida bajo capas y capas de acero helado donde los únicos que podían entrar y salir eran él y su papá. Le había enseñado bien, pensó sonriendo al sol que ya se alzaba, cuidar a la familia, cuidar a papá; miro a la cama donde el moreno dormía con una camisa de franela negra, roncaba un poco, su cuerpo poco más grande que el suyo se movía por la respiración tranquila. Ese hombre no sabía a lo que él se dedicaba, jamás tuvo el valor de decírselo, tampoco que había escogido a Isuke como su remplazo futuro. Esa chica era la adoración de Kao, al principio pensó en lo que diría cuando llegara con esa niña en brazos, pero la recibió como una hija y la cuido de igual manera. Era un buen hombre del que no sabía si era merecedor.

―Lamento mucho tener que irme así ¿seguro que no quieres regresar con Isuke? Aún pasare unas semanas aquí―dijo el moreno atando su corbata, hablaban mientras Eisuke hacía flexiones, el calor comenzaba a sentirse pese a la sucia frescura que entraba por la ventana.

―Estoy…bien…Isuke fue a…pasar los días…en casa de una amiga…―iba por las 70 lagartijas, luego de despertar a Kao se calzó las zapatillas deportivas que compró en ese país, no contó con tiempo suficiente para empacar otra cosa que no fuese algo de ropa empujada dentro de una maleta demasiado chica, su atención se centró en el dinero, la computadora y sus armas.

― ¿Amiga? ¿La conoces? ― ¿cómo decirle a tu pareja que su hija se encuentra en casa de una asesina a la que conoció hace unos meses en la academia? No se puede.

―Sí, la conozco, llamo de vez en cuando para saber cómo se encuentra Isuke―se levantó para tomar agua y le ofreció el resto al moreno que asintió en señal de agradecerle―me parece una buena chica, Isuke dijo que tenía una gran familia de hermanos pequeños, imagino que es responsable.

―Me parece bien, pero la próxima vez que le llames avísame, es injusto que sólo hable contigo―dijo sonriéndole, Eisuke asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo―entonces debo irme, llámame por cualquier cosa.

―Anda vete, estaré bien, quizás me quede todo el día en el cuarto―dijo iniciando con sentadillas.

―Te lo compensaré, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a cenar?―dijo admirando el cuerpo del de cabello rubio ceniza. Pese a no pedirle a su pareja que viniera a acompañarlo, se sentía culpable por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

―Je me parece muy bien―dijo parando su ejercicio.

― ¿Es una cita entonces?―dijo Kao ya en la puerta guiñando un ojo.

―Siempre que no me dejes plantado―le sonrió Eisuke viendo como ese hombre cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa de bobo en su rostro, hombres, pensó retomando sus ejercicios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-

Cruzando el gran charco, retrocediendo en el tiempo, volviendo de nuevo hasta el país del sol naciente, la familia Sagae se hallaba de vuelta en casa. La mayoría se congregaba alrededor de la mesa, platos con sobras aun por comer en el mueble de madera. La comida era un recurso importante, pero era domingo por la mañana y sus programas favoritos ya habían comenzado. Ocasionalmente podía verse como levantaban la cuchara para tomar un solo bocado para luego dejarlo caer en su lugar, la televisión tenía la atención de los más pequeños dentro del apartamento.

Aquellos que contaban con la capacidad mágica de resistir al encanto de la tv, la cual se llamaba madurez, tenían su atención en otra cosa igual de nociva que la caja embrutecedora. Dentro de la cocina, Saburo y Hayaka tanteaban en las alacenas buscando los ingredientes para prepararle un plato de Daikon ame a Isuke, una bebida incolora cuyo ingrediente principal eran los nabos, la cual era un remedio natural para la tos y los dolores de garganta.

Era una gran ironía la situación que vivía Isuke en ese momento. Sentía ganas de expresar su rabia y gritarles a aquellas inocentes personas que apuraran a preparar aquella bebida de la que nunca había escuchado hablar, que supuestamente calmaría sus males, pero su propio malestar no la dejaba. Por tanto, el único peligro que representaba Isuke en ese momento era el de romper el primer objeto frágil que tuviera a su alcance, pero Haruki lo sabía, por eso se mantenía a su lado.

―Todo esto es tú culpa…. ―dijo ella sosteniendo su garganta.

― ¿Eh? ¿Mi culpa? Yo no recuerdo haberte dado el dinero para comprar el frappe―no la escuchaba del todo bien, pero con ver sus expresiones era fácil adivinar que quería decirle.

―Dije que es tu culpa… debiste esconde mejor tu dinero Baka, para que no pudiera encontrarlo…

―Tsk tiene razón Isuke-sama, es culpa mía por dejar mis ahorros a su alcance, lo siento ―dijo resignada, discutir con Inukai era caer en el juego de Inukai, y caer en el juego de Inukai era terminar alterado de alguna manera.

― Así me gusta, Baka~3… Cough ―por un momento había alzado la barbilla con orgullo, celebrando su efímera victoria, cuando otra punzada volvió a darle en la garganta.

Aquella mañana sería larga para todos dentro de la casa, principalmente para Haruki, aquel era su último día desempleada. Mañana iniciaba una nueva vida para ella y su familia. Un paquete cuyo interior contenía un traje negro había llegado el día anterior por la tarde, era el uniforme que tendría que usar cuando se presentara a las oficinas al día siguiente y el resto de los días a partir de ese. Aquel era su último día libre de las trabas de un trabajo ¿Y cómo disfrutaba su último día libre? Cuidando de una fiera cuyo intento de acariciarle el lomo resultaba en un arañazo en la mejilla. Sería un día largo. Aunque, la idea de cuidar a Isuke le gustaba. Sentía que de alguna manera aquella chica orgullosa necesitaba de ella.

Lejos de la casa Sagae, en esa misma ciudad, en la cede de los futuros acontecimientos que harían madurar más a Haruki, se hallaba Sato sentado en su oficina. Los días en que el profesor regresara a su hogar, no tenía que seguirlo como si de un perro guardián se tratara, la compañía tenía a una escolta asignada a Haburo para su vigilancia y protección cuando saliera delas instalaciones. Lo escoltaba hasta su hogar donde hacían guardia por la noche hasta que tuvieran que regresar de nuevo a las instalaciones. Ayudaba mucho que el profesor no tuviera familia, salvo algún pariente muy lejano claro está. Era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, casi rayando en lo obsesivo. No tenía a nadie a quien preocupar en casa y no acostumbraba salir de su ambiente de trabajo.

Esa noche sin embargo el sueño lo había derrotado. Había caído sobre el escritorio con tal fuerza que lo había hecho retumbar. Las primeras veces había sido preocupante, pero Sato ya hace tiempo se había acostumbrado a esto. Sabiendo distinguir los síntomas del doctor, había llamado al personal correspondiente para que vinieran por él y lo llevaran a casa, era tiempo de que tomara una larga siesta.

Y era tiempo para que él disfrutara de un café. Iroshi era como un compañero, la mayoría del tiempo junto, cumpliendo cada uno sus papeles de guardián y protegido. Si Haburo no dormía era el quien pagaba las consecuencias, y como tal, compartía algunas costumbres, como el hecho de dejar que el polvo se acumulara en sus hogares. El edificio dos era como una segunda casa para ambos.

Era tiempo para que se tomara un descanso de las responsabilidades obtenidas por su trabajo, tiempo que no podría pasar en su hogar ni usarlo para ello. A tan solo un día de la llegada de los nuevos reclutas, había que poner cada cosa en su lugar. De los aspirantes que se presentaron, 12 fueron aceptados y habría que repartir a cada uno de ellos a los diferentes sectores de las instalaciones. Era un numero bajo, que aún no cubría los espacios que habían dejado los fallecidos de aquella noche, pero con algo se empezaba. De momento los días y las noches habían pasado con tranquilidad, sin señales de peligro o sujetos sospechosos rondando por el perímetro. La sensación de peligro constante comenzaba desvanecerse como la niebla. Pero era una niebla espesa y Sato lo sabía. El que no hubiera habido señales no aseguraba que las cosas estuvieran en calma. No, la experiencia le decía que un ataque de ese estilo no se detiene así como así, ese había sido el primero y la bestia estaba lamiéndose las heridas.

La joven pelirosa se había colado dentro de las instalaciones y había traído consigo la muerte a sus espaldas. Aún no podía olvidar las voces quebradas de los familiares a quienes había dado personalmente la noticia, teniendo que soportar las lágrimas derramadas al otro lado del teléfono. Parejas y pequeños retoños quedaron abandonados ese día, varios funerales fueron celebrados en los días siguientes y algunos aún estaban anotados en el calendario. La compañía amablemente había cubierto los gastos, como era de esperarse pues no les convenía que las familias indagaran demasiado en lo que ocurría detrás de los muros, pero ni eso cubría el precio de las vidas que habían sido perdidas. El mismo Sato había lamentado la muerte de ellos en silencio. Los conocía a todos ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Él era su superior y estaba al tanto de sus capacidades y limitaciones, así como estaba a cargo de su seguridad.

Eso era solo el comienzo, aquella mujer era un presagio oscuro de lo que se avecinaba. Ella había sido la primera y siendo solo una había causado un daño tremendo al recurso humano de la compañía. Se había encargado de varios de los suyos y a él le había dejado un recuerdo en la rodilla que limitara su movimiento durante un tiempo. Tenía la habilidad de alguien que se cría desde pequeño para el combate. Aquella amenaza, sin embargo, no asomaría su cara en un largo tiempo. Su tersa bien blanca ahora tendría marcas moradas que adornaran su belleza. La escoria ansiosa por hacer dinero a base de la muerte de otros era mucha, según la opinión de Sato sobra baba en este mundo, alguien más llegaría en su lugar, pero si ella había sido la primera ¿Cómo serían los que le siguieran?

Esas eran las cosas que mantenían su mente ocupada. No tenía la libertad para dormir en ese momento. Las responsabilidades de un líder son mayores cuando sobre ti recae la vida de los demás.

Frente a él había una libreta forrada con cuero color café. Dentro había anotaciones de importancia para su trabajo. Información almacenada, números de telefono, nombres, horarios, etc. En una de sus hojas se hallaban los nombres de los aceptados, junto al horario que les seria asignado, ya todo estaba preparado. El día de mañana trabajarían durante el turno diurno, permitiéndoles familiarizase con las instalaciones y el personal. A partir del siguiente día, sus horarios entrarían en función. Tomo el celular que se hallaba sobre el escritorio.

― ¿Es definitiva tu transferencia al turno nocturno? ―dijo después de marcar un número automático.

―Lo es. La última vez toda la acción sucedía mientras yo dormía junto a mi mujer. Bueno, tuve acción en casa pero no de la clase que me habría permitido…

―No necesitamos que ventiles tus intimidades Ryu, si hiciste algo con tu esposa que se mantenga entre ustedes dos ―las yemas del pulgar y el índice se hallaron sobre sus parpados en un gesto de desesperación

―Lo siento Sato… Estoy decidido, el desastre ocurrió durante la noche, bastante probable es que vuelva a suceder en esa hora y estoy seguro que piensas igual. Si eso llega a suceder, quiero estar ahí.

―Estoy seguro que así será. Hasta donde ellos saben, Iroshi vive en este edificio junto a su investigación como si se tratara de una pareja de casados. Es una hora vulnerable y se precisara del personal más capacitado.

―Has considerado a aquella pelirroja ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Sagae... creo que era… ―las palabras pronunciadas del otro lado de la bocina resonaron en su cabeza. Era una suerte que no hubiera estado cara a cara o Ryu habría visto la consternación en su rostro, teniendo que soportar entonces las preguntas que él le haría.

―La joven pelirroja… Sí, la he considerado para el turno nocturno. Demostró ser bastante diestra en el combate así como un potencial que aún debe explotarse ―recobro la compostura casi al instante, negando cualquier indicio de algo que estuviera fuera de lugar a su compañero. Desde el día en que había visto a la joven chica del mismo color de cabello que el suyo la había tenido en sus pensamientos. Ese día el cansancio y tener un espacio libre fuera del laboratorio habían borrado la existencia de la chica de su mente. Pero ahora volvía a ella y tenía que lidiar con eso.

―Sí, pero ya repetimos mucho por aquí lo impresionados que estamos con ella, espero que al final no sea una decepción y esos dos derribos que vi en primera fila no hayan sido solo suerte.

―Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Sigue con tus labores y ve a casa al terminar. Tengo que trabajar.

―Sí Jefe ―dijo en tono burlón, el respeto a sus superiores no era algo común en Ryu, menos aun cuando su superior directo, de alguna manera, era su amigo y aun así, este amigo no se las tentaba al momento de reprenderlo con trabajo físico.

El teléfono fue colgado y la señal cayó. De nuevo Sato estaba a solas en su oficina con papeles y pensamientos. Pensamientos que iban y venían trayendo consigo las memorias que el ayer había enterrado. Como muertos vivientes volvían a la vida, arremolinándose a su alrededor con la amenaza de consumirlo.

No, no podía dejarse consumir por ellos. Él era un hombre diferente. Recto. Taciturno. Austero. Perspicaz. Así se describía ahora. El hombre de vicios que había sido una vez, cuya fuerza de voluntad era insuficiente para resistirse a la bajeza humana, se había esfumado. Pero ahí estaba, al borde de ceder ante antiguos males para aliviar sus penas. La joven había traído consigo un puñetazo que golpeo preciso en su memoria.

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Debía continuar trabajando. No sólo era su responsabilidad, el trabajo lo distraería de sus pensamientos. Había una pila de papeles al costado derecho de su escritorio aún por llenar. Solicitudes de seguro médico, acuerdos de confidencialidad, contratos de trabajo, lo necesario para el día en que llegara la carne fresa. Así que a eso se dedicó.

Termino por caer dormido. A la hora de estar con el papeleo su cabeza choco contra el escritorio de roble. Había una gran carga sobre sus parpados. Muchas noches sin dormir, su rodilla producía un dolor constantes y frente a él la montaña blanca parecía jamás disminuir, el tipo de actos que causan el sueño en el humano común. Y ahí, sobre su escritorio, se sumergió en los sueños que el ayer parecía traerle.

Una bruma mezcla de los colores negros y sepia cubría su mundo. Era como verse hundido en algún lugar recubierto por una intensa neblina que no se alejaba de aquella masa que rodeara. A donde apuntaran sus ojos, nada podía verse con claridad, salvo su propio cuerpo, todo era vagamente deformado por aquella nube que pululaba sobre todo objeto o ser de su mundo onírico. Sus brazos era menos musculosos, su piel tenía menos cicatrices. El traje negro se había ido y en su lugar vestía una playera blanca sin mangas y un par de vaqueros verdes. No portaba calzado. Había cambiado su lujosa oficina por una habitación cuadrada. Era la habitación de una residencia, una residencia bastante humilde y anticuada. Las paredes no estaban muy adornadas y muebles no había en cantidad ni en extravagancia, todo era bastante simple.

Se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa circular, sobre ella, tres tazones repartidos cuyo contenido era arroz blanco. Al lado de su tazón una botella de Sake y una caja de cigarrillos. Aun por la bruma estos objetos eran reconocibles, la escena más que un sueño, era un recuerdo manchado por el tiempo. Al otro lado de la mesa se hallaban dos figuras, claramente femeninas, una más pequeña que la otra. Se encontraban mirándolo fijamente, sin expresar movimiento alguno. Los recipientes de comida no habían sido tocados por ellas. Él tenía ya en su mano izquierda el recipiente y en la otra los palillos. Comía y les devolvía la mirada a las dos figuras.

La más pequeña se levantó de repente y camino hacia él rodeando la mesa. La figura se hayo a su lado en poco tiempo y entonces sus manos bajaron, desapareciendo de la vista. La derecha se dejó caer y la izquierda puso el tazón de nuevo sobre la mesa antes de recorrer, la frente y los cabellos de la pequeña, en una caricia. Revolvió sus cabellos y aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que ella sonreía. Su risa se escuchó como un eco lejano que cubría el mundo.

Su mano derecha volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos. El objeto había cambiado, por uno de naturaleza más siniestra. Naturaleza que no se podía esconder. Además de él, el mundo había hecho otra excepción al cubrir un objeto en tinieblas. El gatillo del arma se hallaba entre sus dedos, tentando al portador a ejercer presión y sentir su poder, su poder de fuego y acero. El cañón se alojó frente al rostro de la niña que aun sonreía mientras lo veía. Su brazo empezó a temblar. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Intentaba resistirse al llamamiento voraz que daba continuidad, el guion de una película ya había dictaminado el resultado de aquella visión, pero quería oponerse. El temblor se intensifico, intentaba apartar el arma.

Un disparo se oyó, la luz se apagó y en la lejanía se escuchó un grito demasiado agudo como para pertenecer a un hombre.

El escritorio tembló ante su súbito despertar. Jadeante intentaba recuperar el aliento. Las orbitas de sus ojos, completamente contraídas miraban de un lado a otro inquietas en un intento por relacionar objeto y colores. Había despertado. Ya no estaba en la pesadilla.

Pasó su mano húmeda por sus largos cabellos y como pudo, se irguió de nuevo sobre el asiento. Dejo caer entero el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldo. Se encontraba agotado, aún más de lo que había estado antes de caer dormido.

―Sagae… Haruki… ―dijo entre jadeos, su respiración pronto se normalizo, dio un último y profundo respiro por la nariz para finalmente dejarlo salir todo en una exhalación. Había logrado, de nuevo, recuperar parte de su compostura. ―Sagae. Es un apellido que no esperaba volver a oír. ―dejo caer su cuerpo de nueva cuenta sobre el escritorio, pero esta vez apoyando los codos, sosteniendo su rostro ―Bueno, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Solo me pregunto jovencita, si tendrás alguna relación con ellas. Je. Mira la idiotez que dices. No hay coincidencia tan grande en el mundo. Pero… más vale asegurarse… más vale…

Cerró la boca. Esta vez dispuesto a descansar. Se dejó caer sobre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos. Los jefes también se merecen un descanso y los días siguientes no serían tranquilos. Una hora o dos no le impedirían hacer su trabajo del día. Para cuando despertar aun sería de tarde. Sato volvió a caer dormido. Pero esta vez no soñó, esta vez no hubo pesadillas.

Sato no estaba tan equivocado, la bestia no asomaría por un tiempo su morro, pero eso no evitaba que mientras se lamia las heridas no pensara en su próxima caza.

Existen organizaciones callejeras como a la que perteneció Sagae Haruki en sus momentos de peor necesidad, dando trabajo a quien se les presentara con el deseo de dinero fácil, llenando los bolsillos de un infeliz que tenía la suerte de que existiera la idiotez y la necesidad en el mundo, y más suerte aún que los hombres que llegaban a él fuesen clientes recurrentes a esas dos cosas. Ese tipo de grupos o "bandas" como ellos mismos se llamaban cuando el alcohol, los narcóticos y el libido se les subía a la cabeza lo suficiente para que suelten de todo tipo de cosas, tenían cierto tipo de peligro si estabas dentro, eran inestables igual que perros hambrientos cuya jerarquía se tambalea con la bajada y subida del sol, podías salir bien librado si eras del agrado del jefe, que era el único que se mantenía siempre de cabecilla, cumpliendo como debe ser sus encargos pagabas una cuota para que te dejaran libre y podías lavarte las manos en la cubeta con agua asquerosa fuera del lugar; o que te siguieran aun después de mucho tiempo que te alejaste del negocio, solo para arruinarte al parecerles desagradable o que lo merecías.

Y qué decir de la clientela que les llegaba, más que eso parecían carne cruda tirada sobre suelo de tierra para una asquerosa bestia que la rasgaba con los dientes entre jadeos pesados y sonidos guturales. El jefe actuaba muy amable y servicial contigo, comprensible de tu situación y te daba el dinero que le pedias, era todo risas y bromas hasta la hora en que debías retirarte. El lugar estaba ubicado en un barrio bajo, una casa con vidrios rotos y olor de orina en cada esquina, justo en la puerta el hombre te tomaba del hombro y te hablaba mirando directo a los ojos que no debías olvidar los plazos para pagar y allí era donde el cliente sabía que estaba jodido, sino pagaba tendría que ver a los muchachos del señor Kato para llegar a un acuerdo sobre el dinero, pero mientras había disfrutado de la compañía del jefe y una que otra chica voluptuosa que se acerba para ofrecer algo de tomar o algún otro tipo de servicios, por supuesto, esos cheques no estaban manchados solo de sangre, también había semen y otros fluidos.

Pero pese a que ese tipo de lugares se ven intimidantes existían otros parecidos pero un tanto muy distintos en el mal sentido. En esos lugares se conservaba llenar los bolsillos del jefe, pero quienes trabajaban también podían llevar a casa una buena suma, la cual no cualquiera podía ganar, cupo limitado, uno de los pocos chistes de allí, existían las vacantes pero no eran llenadas de inmediato, estaban conscientes de la necesidad e idiotez humana, pero no por ello serían tan idiotas para dejar que alguien entrara a la fiesta sin ser invitado por el anfitrión. Ellos cuidaban muy bien quien trabajaba y cómo lo hacía, no querían perros de policía dentro de su casa, eso no le gustaría al jefe.

Gremios, era una forma de llamarlos, grupos de asesinos que tomaban esos trabajos importantes que requerían la política, la milicia y las sociedades económicas, ellos debían mancharse las manos para que sus clientes pudieran avanzar sin problemas de acuerdo al plan. Organizado, era la manera en que podría describirse, primero el jefe y sus allegados, estos tenían a su vez unos pocos hombres de confianza con lo que contaban para los trabajos que el mismo jefe les asignaba. Un cliente, un pago, un grupo con una tarea, era de lo más sencillo si se lo veía de esa forma. Pero no enviaban al otro mundo a cualquier individuo, doctores, directores empresariales, políticos, personas cuya opinión o trabajo representaría un cambio importante pero que no estaba contemplado para sus tan apreciados clientes.

Ellos no eran una bestia hambrienta a la espera de carne. La persona elegida por el jefe se reunía con su cliente en algún elegante restauran, café o un cuarto de hotel, se trataban con la cordialidad que un negocio exigía, discutían los detalles técnicos y el trabajo se daba por hecho, estrechaban sus manos en saludo y despedida. El cliente siempre debía quedar satisfecho, no importando cuantas balas habría que meter en las cabezas de sus objetivos o, en los peores casos, en las cabezas de quienes fallaron en la tarea. No era buena publicidad para el negocio que las personas que quedaron mal se vayan ilesas, en ese sentido, gremios como "Purple Riders" eran peores que los malnacidos que trabajaban para el Kato, estas gentes no se tocaban el corazón al jalar del gatillo.

De ese lugar no te irías, podías tener familia, esposa e hijos pero una vez dentro es casi imposible salir bien librado y no porque no fueras del agrado de tus compañeros de trabajo o del jefe, sino porque los hombres muertos no pueden contar a qué se dedicaban y con quienes laboraban. Eso era una regla general.

Ajusto su cordata, se ahogaba de lo apretada que estaba. Podía sentir como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su espalda por el nerviosismo que quería hacerse presente. Trago todos esas inquietudes de golpe y se animó para tocar a la puerta de la oficina.

―Adelante, Chiko―dijo con simpleza una voz gruesa.

Dejo salir un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

― ¿Me mandó a llamar? Boss―su expresión amigable y divertida de quien se ríe hasta en las peores situaciones había quedado en el olvido desde el instante en que un compañero llamó para avisar que el jefe quería verlo. Era una oficina elegante, escritorio de madera oscura, tras este un ventanal que daba la vista de un hermoso cielo nocturno; en una pared un estante con muchos libros y una magnifica televisión de pantalla plasma en medio. La silla tras el escritorio era acolchada para la comodidad de su ocupante, era la única silla en la habitación salvo por un elegante sillón de cuero negro en la esquina contraria, el hombre sentado daba la espalda a Chiko y eso sólo acrecentó su nerviosismo, en el reflejo de la ventana se veía claramente el resplandor de la luz que rebotaba contra un arma recién pulida.

― ¿Para qué preguntas algo tan obvio? ¿Por qué Chiko? Te gusta hacer que la gente gaste su tiempo en palabras que sobran, verdad―todas sus palabras iban cargando sarcasmo y tranquilidad, cambio el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna izquierda, la derecha ya comenzaba a temblar.

―Lo siento, quería preguntar porque llamó por mí.

―Y ahora hablas con brusquedad, muchas personas se han ido al otro lado por cosas menos importantes que eso―jamás podían ganarle a ese hombre cuando estaba de espaldas a ti, cerro la boca, no respondería nada más, si el jefe quería decirle algo o hacer algo nada de lo que dijera lo ayudaría, escucho como el hombre exhalaba cansado de ese silencio de miedo―nuestro cliente, tu cliente, está comenzando a molestarme, hace muchas preguntas sobre el avance y tiene parte de razón, te has perdido un tiempo Chiko y tus informes dejaron de llegar una semana atrás ¿Pasó algo de lo que tenga que enterarme?

La chica a la que contrató para que se encargara de ese tipo había fallado y se la tragó la tierra, su cuerpo no había sido encontrado, o eso le habían dicho sus hombres, cuando estos le dijeron el número de muertos y daños a la empresa se alegró pero poco le duro el gusto al no escuchar el nombre del maldito doctor y la chica entre los cuerpos identificados, sabía lo que eso significaba, Eisuke, antiguo compañero suyo en los peores casos en que participo, no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil, pero sospechaba que ese hombre ya tenía a su hija a salvo, sólo así se explicaba la desaparición de esa peli rosa y el viaje no visto a estados unidos del rubio cenizo. Lo cual lo dejaba con esos dos cabos por atar, el asunto de la peli rosa junto con su padre y que el viejo doctor siguiera vivo.

―Nada importante, Boss, sólo está tomando más tiempo del que había planeado―nada de todo lo anterior debía saberlo su jefe, se metería una bala en la cabeza en ese mismo instante, no le gustaba que otras personas se metieran en ese tipo de asuntos, estabas o no capacitado para la tarea, así de sencillo. Espero a una respuesta y por cada segundo que pasaba los nervios aumentaban.

―De acuerdo, puedes retirarte―hizo una pequeña reverencia que no vio el hombre y procedió a salir, pensó que se caería o tambalearía por el temblor de sus rodillas pero llego sin problemas a la puerta―y Chiko, espero no uses artimañas para esa tarea otra vez, porque si fue así, ruega por una bala en la cabeza cuando te encargues del trabajo.

No respondió, salió del lugar lo más natural que pudo actuar. Más le valdría cumplir y encargarse de Isuke, Eisuke y quien sea ese hombre que su informante, completamente muerto para entonces, menciono en su última llamada, joder, sabía que Eisuke sería difícil pero no esperaba que tanto. Tendría que intentarlo, de alguna forma, sabía que las probabilidades eran pocas y sólo cuando contempló a Eisuke es que estas aumentaron, pero hizo la mala jugada de confiárselo a su hija, que estúpido fue, la impacienta le jugó chueco.

Ya en el frescor de la noche paso su mano por sus cabellos suspirando. Miro al cielo y sonrío confiado, ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Al final todo encajaría en su lugar, él siempre lograba que todo encajara de una manera u otra, sólo era cuestión de verlo por otro ángulo.

Subió a su auto y arranco, pensaba en ese doctor que trabajaba en no sabía que mierda para contrarrestar un jodido virus militar, tendría que releer el informe para asegurarse, pero a él le daba igual, el cliente lo quería muerto, pues él debía encargarse que el doctorcito se fuera al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso.

La noche se tragaba todo aquello alejado de la oscuridad, era una noche donde la luna sonreía como un gato o eso era lo que le decía Hana a Isuke al mirar por la ventana. Esa noche sólo las niñas comían algo, puede que hicieran la compra de víveres hace poco pero en aquella casa no era raro saltarse la cena o dejar que las más pequeñas se comieran lo poco que quedara en la tarde. Ese trabajo había llegado en el mejor momento.

Aunque, tampoco había mucho espacio en el cual la familia comiera a gusto, el paquete negro que esa mañana había estado en el sofá ahora se había trasladado a la mitad de la pequeña mesa, su dueña lo había estado moviendo todo el día por toda la pequeña casa, no encontrando un lugar seguro en que pudiera estar sin que los curiosos lo abrieran o Isuke lo hiciera a un lado sin delicadeza alguna.

― ¿Por qué no quitas tus trapos de la mesa?~3―dijo la peli rosa arrojando la caja por los aires mientras veía pasar a Haruki, su voz había mejorado al igual que su garganta, lo suficiente para que se escucharan más alto sus quejas.

― ¡Ah! Isuke-sama, por favor no arroje mi uniforme, trabajé duro para que estuviera listo antes de mañana―dijo cogiéndolo al vuelo, se había emocionado en cuanto lo vio, abrió la caja para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden: el pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca manga larga sobre la cual debía ir un chaleco azul oscuro, acabando con un saco negro con un bolcillo donde iba un pañuelo blanco, que iba doblado en una esquina de la caja al igual que la corbata negra, todo pulcramente doblado sobre unos zapatos negros―jamás eh usado ropa de este tipo, estoy ansiosa por que llegue mañana―dijo con una sonrisa sin pocky, los había guardado muy bien queriendo evitar desgracias con sus dulces y el traje, se disponía a cerrar la caja cuando Misuki se la arrebato y en poco los niños la rodearon para ver de cerca la ropa, otra vez.

―Apuesto a que me quedaría mejor a mí―dijo Misuki a la vez que sacaba el chaleco azul de su lugar, Saburo también se acercó tomo la corbata entre sus manos y miro a su hermana que tenía cara de espanto al ver a la tormenta acercarse a la caja.

― ¿Sabes cómo hacer el nudo?―siendo el mayor de lo barones había aprendido a hacer el nudo de la corbata por obligación de la escuela, pero que recordara, su hermana siempre había usado un moño en lugar de corbata.

―No puede ser muy diferente a un moño de escuela.

―Más importante aún, ¿esto te queda?―dijo Misuki que tenía puesto el chaleco, le quedaba muy grande, Haruki se lo quito con cuidado y luego le golpeo en la cabeza.

―Por supuesto que sí y empáquenlo ya, no quiero que este arrugado mañana.

―Quizás debas probártelo Haruki, ¿Qué harás mañana si te lo pones y vez que no te queda bien?―dijo Fuyuka que doblaba todo y lo regresaba a la caja.

― ¿Probármelo?

―Estoy segura que no le diste tu taya a esas personas, es posible que te quede muy grande, recuerda que es para hombres, pruébatelo y si necesita un recorte puedo hacerlo hoy para que esté listo mañana.

―Sí, sí pruébatelo Haruki-nee-chan―corearon los menores; la pelirroja sonrió al verlos tan emocionados.

―Vale vale, tranquilos, me lo probaré, estense tranquilos―entró a su habitación con todas las prendas en la caja y los niños voltearon el sillón para tomar asiento frente a la puerta de su hermana mayor.

La familia entera se reunía ansiosa en el sillón. No querían admitirlo, pero deseaban ver como lucía aquel traje sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. Más aún, querían ver cómo era el traje al completo, en su precaria situación económica nunca habían tenido oportunidad de ver un traje de etiqueta y ahora, como si de una bufonada del destino se tratara, había llegado uno por correo, otro gran acontecimiento. Incluso Isuke sentía curiosidad por ver como lucía la pelirroja con aquellas prendas de etiqueta, pero a diferencia de los demás presentes, su rostro sabía disimular mejor las cosas. Se hallaba sentada en una silla junto a ellos, observando a intervalos la puerta y sus uñas, que empezaban a carecer de esmalte, con rostro indiferente.

Dentro de su espaciosa habitación a comparación con las demás, Haruki se despojó de sus anticuados y roídos ropajes de fin semana, quedando con sus bragas y su sostén blanco al descubierto. Sobre la cama había extendido el conjunto entero, las prendas estaban ya un poco arrugadas, la vestimenta perdería algo de su magnificencia gracias a las travesuras de los pequeños, pero seguía siendo una pieza de envidia, tanto así, que aun siendo innecesario cambiar su ropa interior Haruki sentía el deseo de hacerlo para honrar al traje. Ropa nueva ameritaba ropa interior nueva. Aquella imperiosa necesidad que sienten las personas al momento de estrenar un nuevo conjunto de ropa, en la cual no solo el exterior debe ser nuevo, sino también el interior.

Desde las prendas de Isuke, no había entrado ropa nueva en ese hogar, la ropa interior más reciente de ese hogar eran las prendas de Inukai y esas ya estaban usadas para ese día de la semana. No contaba con eso, pero había ropa interior limpia. Traje nuevo, interiores limpios. Al menos eso podía hacer.

Su joven belleza, adornada con encanto masculino, quedo de nuevo al aire libre, para el gusto del espectador más morboso y cuya imaginación fuera lo bastante fértil como para darle forma.

Por un momento se vio, como la chica que usa la camisa de su pareja después de un encuentro con él. Se hallaba sentada al frente de la cama, deslizando sus brazos a través de los agujeros más grandes de la prenda blanca. El material era algo incómodo, pero terminaría por acostumbrarse, esas camisas siempre eran así pensaba ella. Le siguieron las calcetas color blanco sin imperfecciones, esas cosas debían haber salido directamente desde la fábrica hasta su casa, no había otra manera de explicar la pulcridad de ese blanco se decía a sí misma. Odiaba admitirlo, pero aquel conjunto la tenía tan impresionada a ella como a sus hermanos.

Sus piernas entraron sin esfuerzo dentro del pantalón. Era de un material bastante suave y cómodo. La sensación era ligera, parecía que a cada roce que daba con su piel, recibía un fugaz masaje. Esa camisa era una desgracia a comparación, pero ambas iban a juego ya que tenía que quedar atrapada dentro de la pieza inferior del conjunto, formando más arrugas, de las que ya de por sí tenía, en la zona de la cintura. Hacía falta un cinturón, el pantalón le quedaba justo y no se caería, pero era algo imprescindible para un traje de aquellos, tendría que conseguirlo después, uno cuyo cuero fuera negro como la noche y cuya hebilla resplandeciera como el oro. Lo último fueron el chaleco, el saco y los zapatos. Los primeros dos, resultaron tan suaves al tacto como los pantalones, era una lástima que no pudiera sentirlas pero como consuelo podía pasar sus manos sobre ellas para sentir un poco de esa sensación. Los zapatos no se quedaban atrás. Eran un modelo de agujetas cuyo interior era suave, se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pies. Su hermana se había equivocado. Si les había dado sus medidas, pero no imaginaba que harían un trabajo tan bueno. Casi daba la impresión que un sastre llegó a su casa para tomar cada medida con fineza. Se observó en el espejo de su habitación y sus ojos viajaron directo a su cabello. Habría que hacer algo con esa mata llameante a su espalda.

― ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?―dijo Misuki, tenía medio cuerpo recostado sobre el sofá, en sus manos una baraja vieja e incompleta, aventaba cartas a una mochila abierta en el suelo a un metro de ellos, los niños igual estaban perdiendo la paciencia: los jóvenes tormenta jugaban con sus hermanas menores a la solterona con unas cuantas cartas que Misuki les dio, Fuyuka era más paciente, veía a los niños jugar mientras esperaba a que su hermana saliera del cuarto.

―Se-seguro está arreglándose bien―dijo Hayaka, saca punta a uno de sus lápices para dibujar a su hermana.

―Apuesto a que está batallando con el nudo de la corbata, Nee-san jamás ha usado corbata―dijo el hermano mayor, leía con cuidado sobre el hombro de la peli rosa, esperando que esta no se diera cuenta pero es Inukai Isuke, sabía que el chico leía sobre su hombro pero no le molestaba, últimamente era más tolerante con los niños Sagae.

Pero ser tolerante no es lo mismo a que pierda oportunidad de molestar a Haruki.

―Tarda tanto porque su cuerpo no encaja con un traje como lo es el que llego, ese traje es para gente con dinero, no para alguien que llora por pagar un simple frappe~3―dijo dejando el libro a un lado―esa idiota ni siquiera es digna de servirle a Isuke~3

― ¿¡Qué acabas de decir de Haruki-nee-san!?―saltó Yuki, siempre dispuesta a dar pelea cuando uno de sus hermanos era maltratado por la pelirosa― ¡Haruki-nee-sam no necesita nada de eso para verse bien!

― ¿Por qué tan segura? Hasta donde sabemos, seguro y no puede atarse el nudo de la corbata correctamente―respondió ahora siguiendo el juego de la niña que la veía mostrando los dientes, una cachorra que ladraba pero no mordía―si no puede atarse la corbata entonces ¿cómo quieres que el resto se vea bien?

Ante esas palabras la pequeña no sabía cómo rebatir, tenían sierto tinte de verdad pero ella confiaba en que su hermana sabría cómo lucirse en esas ropas aun sin ser del tipo que acostumbraban en esa casa. Lo más elegante que tenían eran los uniformes que sus hermanos usaban para ir la escuela.

―Vamos, vamos, mejor esperamos pacientes a que Haruki-nee salga y nos muestre que tal se ve en su nuevo uniforme―dijo Fuyuka tratando de bajar la tensión en el ambiente causado por esas dos.

― Hump, Isuke no apuesta por esa idiota―dijo volteando a otro lado ante la mirada furiosa de Yuki.

― ¡Haruki-nee-sam, sal ya, muéstranos qué tal se te ve el traje!―dijo Misuki divertida por la escena de su hermanita y la chica de cabello color chicle.

― ¡Si se te ve muy mal prometemos no tomar foto!―corearon los gemelos haciéndose los graciosos, se escuchó un "_¡Oigan!" _del interior de la habitación, a lo que estos rieron incluyendo a su diosa, esos dos estaban aprendiendo cosas malas de la persona incorrecta.

―Ya está bien, ya salgo―la puerta se abrió y unos zapatos negros salieron de la oscuridad para que la luz poco a poco subiera por el pantalón, lo botones del chaleco, la blancura de la camisa hasta el cuello del saco. Lo único que se escuchó en la sala fueron los pasos de la pelirroja fuera de la habitación―bueno ¿cómo me veo?―dijo con un casi imperceptible tinte rojo en las mejillas, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello.

Ninguno hablo. Por un momento la seguridad que Haruki tenía en si misma se tambaleo al ver esas caras sorprendidas ¿Se veía muy mal? Ya los imaginaba tratando de darle ánimos por la manera en que tenía que ir vestida a la empresa, y justo en su cuarto se sentía ansiosa de salir para saber lo que pensaran.

―Bueno…si no se ve bien puedo cambiarme y…

― ¡Nee-sam te ves increíble!―dijo Fuyuka con una sonrisa entusiasta, se había olvidado de los apuntes que tenía en las manos, de echo los arrugaba en un puño.

― Wow, ¿esa es nuestra hermana mayor?―dijo la tormenta con una perfecta O en su boca al no poder disimular su asombro.

Sus demás hermanos tenían caras parecidas, las menores sonreían abiertamente al mismo tiempo que alzaban sus pulgares en señal de aprobación, aquello le hizo reír; Saburo tenía una mirada diferente, sonreía pero no con la emoción de los demás, era una sonrisa en la que expresaba su satisfacción, Haruki entendió que para él, ver a su hermana en un traje como ese significaba un cambio verdadero de trabajo, no más preguntas sobre a qué se dedicaba para traer a casa dinero. Y eso ciertamente le reconfortó.

―Je entonces ¿creen que me veo bien?―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Odio admitirlo pero se te ve bien el traje, Haruki―dijo sonriendo Misuki, pasó sus ojos desde las suelas de los zapatos que parecían brillar, el pantalón que se ceñía en la parte correcta de su cadera el chaleco a la medida que mostraba la curva de su cintura pero escondido con el saco, lo que daba un nivel más de elegancia al atuendo, lo único que faltaba es que esa corbata alrededor de su cuello estuviese anudada.

―Es verdad, nuestra familia ahora tiene clase―dijo Arashi rodeando a su hermana.

―Sólo faltan unos lentes negros para completar el conjunto―secundó su hermano haciendo con los dedos lentes alrededor de los ojos para mostrar su punto.

Sonrió al escuchar a sus hermanitos, en verdad les gustaba, pero algo faltaba en esa escena y eran las burlas ingeniosas de Isuke. Volteó a verla y ahora fue Haruki quien se asombró. La mirada de Isuke no era su típico ceño fruncido o esa pose altiva que con una mirada mandaba a volar cualquier auto estima, por más grande que este fuera. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, los labios no acababan de despegarse en las esquinas, su rostro apuntaba a la puerta pero sus ojos no perdían detalle de cómo se veía la pelirroja, lucía como una persona completamente diferente, esa mano guardada en el bolsillo del saco en una pose despreocupada pero distinguida invitaba a tomar una copa y sentarse a charlar. Y el caminar seguro con las manos en los bolsillos era la pincelada faltante para ese cuadro. Una de las manos abandono resguardo y se ofreció a ella, los dedos curveados en un abanico como en las películas se muestra a los caballeros invitando a bailar a una dama sentada.

― ¿Me veo bien, Isuke-sama?―dijo sonriendo complacida al tener la atención sincera de esa fiera que parece nada importarle en esa casa.

―Jum―su boca se cerró al igual que sus ojos, hizo un movimiento con los dedos para que se acercara.

― ¿Um? ¿Qué pasa?―se inclinó confundida, vio como Isuke dirigía las manos hacia ella y alzaba el cuello de su camisa, tomaba la corbata y la colocaba con cuidado a lo que le siguió poner el cuello otra vez en su lugar. Aún sin abrir los ojos hizo el nudo de corbata más complicado que había visto, luego un tirón que apretó su cuello más de lo necesario― ¡Gah! Muy ajustado, Isuke-sama, no respiro…

―Ahora Isuke puede llamarte su sirviente~3―dijo sonriendo y tomando una mano de la pelirroja que apuntaba al nudo de la corbata para levantarse―casi luces como una persona decente, Isuke acepta que comienzas a mejorar―y tras decir aquello se metió al cuarto, saciada su curiosidad de verla en traje de etiqueta tenía otros asuntos que atender, cómo un baño. Haruki sonrió al verla irse mientras aflojaba un poco ese nudo, era el primer alago que había conseguido de esa chica tan orgullosa y de expectativas olímpicamente altas.

―Era lo que faltaba―volteó a ver a Hayaka, que dibujaba con una sonrisa en su rostro―la corbata es el último toque que le faltaba a Haruki-nee-san y es un lindo nudo el de Inukai-san.

―Jeje, espero que mañana se levante de buen humor para ayudarme con él y ahora todos a la cama, ya les di gusto ahora a dormir, quiero que nos tomemos una foto antes de irme al trabajo―hubo una queja colectiva pero tras decir que ese traje debía plancharse otra vez y guardarse la fiesta se dio por concluida y todos se enfilaron a su cuarto, los más chicos aun hablando entre ellos sobre cómo se veía su hermana.

―Cuando sea grande quiero usar ropa como esa―escucho decir a Hana, sonrió y también entró a su cuarto, escuchaba el agua del baño y aprovecho para sacarse la ropa con cuidado. La guardó así y se puso una blusa de tirantes negra junto con un short para dormir. Esa noche se asemejaba al último día de vacaciones, todos tempranos en la cama y con las ansias de que llegara el día de mañana. Los días pesados venían en camino.

Todos en esa casa se dijeron buenas noches y en poco abandonaron el mundo de la vigilia para nadar entre algodón o correr un kilómetro en dos zancadas, casarse con una computadora o caminar sobre paredes para pintar una catedral.

**Alex: Está grabando? *la chica asiente *se aclara la garganta Hola chicos, por fin son vacaciones y como tal ya podemos trabajar en estas historias que hemos dejado olvidadas. Descuiden, se subirán más regularmente ahora. Ya hay más tiempo y menos obligaciones. Es el paraíso de las jóvenes promesas no creen?**

**DD: Te refieres a los jóvenes de vacaciones? Ah no importa, pero estoy de acuerdo ya con el tiempo libre que nos deja la escuela podremos estar con más regularidad por aquí, sabemos que lo que traemos es más corto de lo acostumbrado y apuesto que más de uno se adelantara algunas partes pero eso sí esperamos sus sinceras opiniones, en lo personal creo que esta pequeña crece y madura cada vez más y más**

**Alex: ¿Qué son los jóvenes de vacaciones tengo curiosidad por saber me tienes con la duda.**

**DD: baka baka pues los estudiantes que salieron de vacaciones, tan desafinado estas?**

**Alex: Ah! Je, sí. Mira que tenías razón, el sueño me tiene atontado. Vaya, vaya. De igual manera me gustaría escuchar su opinión. Sí esta bien fundamentado o sí es aburrido, sí es interesante o no divierte. Eso ayuda mucho. Ella tiene razón tambien en otra cosa, la pequeña no deja crecer**

**DD: Bueno entonces dicho esto, los esperamos para el próximo capitulo y también para la presentación de su hermano**

**Alex: Así es... *bosteza. La pequeña tiene sueño, yo también. Por cierto, lo lamento mucho por esa escena de Yaoi ligero. No se me ocurrió a mi. La chica tiene esa clase de gustos.**

**DD: una debe ser profesional *se mira las uñas y no es tanto yaoi, apenas y se nota. Aparte, no es que sea o no de mi gusto, simplemente era necesario para que esto continuara, así como la descripcion del traje y la necesidad imperiosa de cambiarse de ropa interior ummm.**

**Alex: Te gusto, admítelo, tienes tendencias por el Yuri. Y si era necesario para la historia, sino habría mucho espacio vacío**

**DD: que tiene que ver una por la otra? naa no importa, deliras por el sueño y no piensas claramente pobre está muy cansado, podrías decirme si este paño huele a cloroformo?**

**Alex: *le da un beso en la mejilla. Descuide my lady, tiene razón, me haría el favor de venir a dormir, le he acomodado la almohada, solo falta usted.**

**DD: *le tapa la boca con el paño, sip muy cansado, bueno aqui nos decimos buenas noches jovenes, nos veremos pronto *se despide con una sonrisa nerviosa**


	10. Chapter 10

Manos a la obra

"Tantantararan-tantantararan-tantantararan". Era una agradable mañana de verano, fresca gracias a la niebla que se extendía por toda la ciudad, o eso se intuía, no se podía ver más allá de la cerca que bordeaba el complejo de apartamentos. Un ojo de iris naranja se abrió con el acompañamiento de un gemido quejumbroso, Isuke se levantó apoyándose en los codos, no sentía el cansancio de siempre en su cuerpo, tampoco el rezago de un sueño que le ayudara a dormir una hora más, su cuerpo descansó lo que necesitaba y estaba listo para iniciar un nuevo día.

"Tantantararan-tantantararan-tantantararan". Miró en dirección a la chica pelirroja, tenía la boca entreabierta y la cara ladeada en su dirección, al igual que las piernas, se veía como una persona normal al dormir, pocas veces la había visto así luego que salieron de la academia. Desde que empezaron a compartir habitación como antes ella se acercaba a abrazarla pegando los cuerpos, buscando mayor comodidad para ambas en esa cama tan estrecha, invadiendo espacio personal, que hasta cierto punto Isuke toleraba, llegando a acostumbrarse sin notarlo.

"Tantantararan-tantantararan-tantantararan". Pero era hora de despertar y la chica era inmutable, parecía no escuchar la alarma por más alto e insistente que esta sonara. El celular estaba del lado de Haruki, Isuke pensó en subir sobre la pelirroja para apagar el fastidioso aparato pero sólo se ganaría una situación molesta en cuanto la idiota despertara y la encontrara sobre ella. Soltó un suspiro y se decidió por la primera cosa más suave y directa de su repertorio. Empujarla fuera de la cama. Se movio con la suavidad y destreza de un gato casero hasta apoyar un pie sobre las costillas para empezar a empujar.

―Espere, espere, Isuke-sama, ya estoy despierta―dijo la pelirroja sentándose, su cabello una maraña como cada inicio del día, bostezo un poco mientras lo rascaba, tomo el celular apagándolo a la mitad de su desesperante ritmo―no quiero que se haga costumbre patearme fuera de la cama. Buenos días―estiró los brazos con una sonrisa. Al fin, primer día de una nueva vida, trabajo honrado y bien pagado, alejarse de ese mundo oscuro y sucio de asesinatos para siempre. Teniendo como excepción a la chica a su lado, una fiera en reposo a la espera de su próxima presa.

―Isuke no te patearía si apagaras eso antes que despierte a Isuke~3

―Déjalo a la costumbre, en cuestión de semanas será innecesario poner alarma―tomó su toalla y ropa interior de un cajón, el agua estaría fría pues el clima ya de por sí le advertía que se helaría al entrar por su baño, daba igual, acostumbraba recibir cuchilladas frías sobre su cuerpo cada mañana en los peores escenarios cuando tenían gas suficiente para la comida y ni un lujo más.

―Isuke no planea esperar a que eso se haga costumbre~3

Haruki se detuvo empuñando la perilla de la puerta. Verdad, casi olvidaba que aquella chica estaba de paso por allí, poco más de una semana y dejó de lado ese detalle. Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. No conocía del todo bien a Isuke y tampoco parecía que esta se fuese a dejar conocer, estaba allí por un inconveniente y nada más.

Aun así, le gustaba tenerla allí, pese a todos los problemas era gracioso, el ambiente en casa cambiaba con tener a Isuke dentro de la ecuación, a sus hermanos les gustaba que estuviera allí, era un poco peligroso pues no sabía cuándo acabarían con la paciencia de esta y su naturaleza aflorara. Pero en contra de aquel peligro estaba dispuesta a jugárselas y salir a trabajar, dejándolos a su entera disposición. Uno pensaría que con eso Isuke poco a poco se acostumbraría y hasta disfrutaría de estar allí con todos ellos, pero por lo que escuchaba la peli rosa tenía planes completamente distintos a los de Haruki.

Abrió la puerta del baño sin decirle nada, no era su asunto, ella debía trabajar y tenía una hora para prepararse.

Salió pocos minutos después con el cabello goteando donde la toalla aun no secaba, usaba un conjunto de ropa interior blanca, teniendo en consideración la camisa que podría transparentarse.

― ¿Olvidas que Isuke también vive aquí? Si a esto se le puede llamar vida~3

―Ya me has visto así antes―dijo sonriéndole, habían compartido bañera con otras chicas en la academia difícilmente esto sería peor, terminó de secarse el cabello y lo enrollo en la toalla mientras iba vistiéndose, con la misma ceremonia que la noche anterior, primero la camisa que picaba para después meterla dentro de los agradables pantalones y chaleco.

―Sirviente, tráele a Isuke un café con tres de azúcar y leche~3

―Jaja muy graciosa Isuke-sama―dijo abrochando los botones al final de las mangas de la camisa.

―No es una broma, Isuke quiere tomar un café~3―dijo sonriendo, parecía disfrutar con acortar el tiempo de la pelirroja para llegar al trabajo.

Haruki suspiro, calzo sus zapatos y tomo una liga para su cabello.

―Vale, dame un minuto―dijo saliendo del cuarto a la vez que sus hermanos salían del propio fregando sus ojos adormilados―buenos días tropa, ¿listos para iniciar la semana?―preguntó, en la estufa se hervía el agua con una vieja cafetera, un café no le vendría mal, quería tener algo en el estómago pues no sabía cuál sería su jornada de trabajo, esperaba no tener que volver tan tarde, quería estar en casa para seguir cuidando de sus hermanos y de cierta chica que toma con mucha azúcar su café―una esperaría que fuese más dulce si toma el café así―vertió agua caliente en una taza especial, era de color negro con la palabra _GAMER _en la parte inferior, la pantalla negra dibujada en la taza tomó colores y formas mostrando un antiguo juego pixeleado de un animal azul que corría a velocidades supersónicas. Era su taza favorita, la usaba siempre y pobre de sus hermanos si alguno la tomaba. El resto del agua caliente era para su propio café.

― ¿Lista para tu primer día, Haruki-nee?―preguntó Fuyuka, servía sopa de miso en pequeños cuencos para los niños, la tormenta cabeceaba y su hermana Misuki tenía su melena en la mesa, Hayaka y Hana eran las primeras en tomar un baño mañanero―lamento no poder hacerte un bento, la comida está justa para toda la semana, el casero vendrá hoy y si no tiene su paga…regresará en la tarde para desalojarnos―bajó la mirada un poco preocupada, debían 6 mes de renta, aun juntando todo lo que Haruki escondió para emergencias y lo que iba dirigido a la comida de la próxima semana aún restaban a la mitad. Haruki puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana menor.

―Hey, tranquila, dile al señor Funami que después le pago con adelanto del próximo mes, eres inteligente, sabrás como convencerlo―tomó ambas tazas y camino a su cuarto―te prometo que no habrá más retrasos Fuyuka, para eso estoy aquí con ustedes―sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Camino al cuarto para entregar a la pelirosa su taza.

―Tardaste~3―dijo Isuke extendiendo la mano para tomar su café pero Haruki la apartó un poco.

―Te doy tú café pero debes hacerme la cordata de ayer, se veía muy elegante―dijo Haruki ganándose una mirada aburrida de la pelirosa― ¿Y bien?―bebió de la suya dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción por el líquido caliente que bajaba por su garganta, nada mejor en una mañana donde los nervios pueden traicionarte y obligar a tu estómago devolver los panqueques del desayuno.

La pelirosa soltó un suspiro antes de responder:

―Si no hay opción, dame la taza del erizo~3―dijo cerrando los ojos al beber lo único que entraría a su cuerpo por el resto de la mañana hasta la hora de comer.

― ¿Isuke-sama conoce el videojuego? Ahora lo eh visto todo―metiendo un matiz de drama al beber la última gota de su café con sólo una de azúcar y sin leche.

―Más sorprendente es que sepas lo que es un videojuego si es obvio que jamás tocaste uno~3―dijo con saña.

―Hey, tranquila, si tuve hace mucho un videojuego, no recuerdo mucho de él pero sí que era de ese personaje―señaló la taza en manos de la pelirosa―fue antes de que llegara Misuki, antes de su nacimiento mamá tuvo que venderlo, se fueron muchas cosas antes de ese nacimiento y muchas otras más con los que siguieron, es el único recuerdo que me queda, hasta me da algo de nostalgia cuando veo la taza―Isuke se la dio luego de acabar con su dulce café, señalo la corbata negra puesta sobre la silla.

―Tráela baka, Isuke no se levantara a buscarla―No tardó más que el día de ayer, unos cuantos nudos y tenía todo listo para irse, se miró al espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello, pensando en tomar el autobús o caminar, la mañana era algo fría y tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar puntual― ¿Qué no llevaras los guantes o planeas usarlos sobre el traje?―no fue difícil para Isuke suponer que el trabajo de Haruki tenía algo que ver con sus tácticas de lucha, pues la vio usarlos el día en que la evaluaron.

―No creo que los necesite, los llevaré luego que me ubique en donde sea que me quieran. Bueno es hora de irme, gracias por ayudarme con la corbata, Isuke-sama, quizás deba aprender cómo es que lo haces, nos vemos―agitó la mano y cerro tras de sí. La chica suspiro ¿y ahora que se supone que haría en todo el día?―nos vemos chicos, espero no llegar muy tarde, cuídense―aventó una caja a medio comer de pockys a su hermano y puso uno en su boca. Se sentía emocionada por lo que vendría.

― ¿Creen que le vaya bien yawn? ―dijo Arashi. Los pequeños aun en pijama se amontonaban alrededor de la mesa, la lucha por la comida y un espacio en la mesa era más calmada y un espectáculo adorable en el que cachorros adormilados se empujaban por su lugar asignando no queriendo ser el que se quedaría sin comer galletas. Fuyuka más despierta y responsable se paseaba alrededor de ellos, sirviendo frente a ellos un plato grande con galletas de avena y a su lado otro con pan dulce de postre luego del miso, delante de cada uno de ellos una taza llena de leche caliente con miel.

― ¿A Haruki-nee? ―respondió Saburo, apartado del resto se encontraba recostado en el sofá, leyendo un libro a espera de que sus hermanos pequeños terminaran su desayuno y le dejaran un poco, cuando la mesa se hubiera desocupado se sentaría en ella a comer junto a su hermana mayor mientras sus hermanos comenzaban a arreglarse para la escuela ―Claro que sí, ella siempre logra hacerlo de maravilla en su trabajo, es su mejor cualidad, nunca ha fallado en ese aspecto.

―Cualquiera que sea ese trabajo ―agrego Mizuki en tono sarcástico, levantaba un pedazo de pan mientras pronunciaba estas palabras en honor a su hermana.

―Je, sí, cualquiera que sea ese trabajo… ―su mirada volvió a fijarse en las páginas de su libro, alguien en la casa tenía que darle atención o terminaría por empolvarse en un rincón, hasta la llegada de Isuke y su reciente interés por Mysery los únicos que leían eran él, Haruki y Fuyuka e incluso ellas no lo hacían muy a menudo salvo para alguna tarea de la última.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Isuke recargada, sin nada que hacer más que leer hasta que llegara Haruki de nuevo, pero eso no era suficiente para distraerla todo el día, después de unos momentos terminaba por aburrirse de la lectura arguyendo que le dolían los ojos o la cabeza y entonces no había nada más que hacer que dormir y revolcarse en la cama, en ocasiones desesperadas salir a la sala y arrebatar el control de la tele para su ocio. Había estado ahí desde que Haruki cerró la puerta tras ella, escuchando como esta salía del apartamento y la conversación de sus hermanos.

―Justo como sospechaba, aunque no era difícil de adivinarlo ~3. Tu familia no sabe nada del sucio mundo en el que estas involucrada are are, te has hecho más interesante de repente, tú y tus hermanos, me preguntó que otros secretos les esconderás… y a mí. Bueno, tendré que sacártelos uno a uno~3―entre sus manos se hallaba la navaja dentada con el mango en forma de águila, el interesante recuerdo que se había llevado mientras husmeaba en el viejo baúl del armario, jugueteaba con los dedos la punta que había perdido filo con el paso del tiempo, a diferencia de su dueño original, cuyo filo había aumentado con el paso de los años.

Fuera de la habitación y del hogar, el sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre la tierra y perforar sobre aquella neblina. En breve las calles se llenarían de vida y el estrés típico de las grandes ciudades. Cada ser con responsabilidad a cumplir se levantaría obligado a atender sus asuntos, algunos para traer sustento al hogar, otros por sus padres que tenían que arrastrarlos fuera de su cama para y otros por la mera necesidad de superarse día a día.

Haruki era una combinación de los tres. Tenía una camada de cachorros de los cuales cuidar incluyendo a una fiera que moraba con ellos, había sido arrastrada fuera de su cama por esa misma fiera que milagrosamente había tenido un mejor humor del habitual, y por ultimo ese trabajo que representaba un cambio en la manera en que se ganaba la vida, algo que era digno de respeto y honroso.

Por esto importaba poco el sudor que llegara a sentir mientras corría hacia las instalaciones de su nuevo empleo, teniendo cuidado de no maltratar cierta carpeta que cargaba en manos, al final de cuentas el lugar estaba climatizado, ya podría descansar allá, aunque fuera de pie. Por ahora la emoción de lo desconocido la inundaba y no la abandonaría hasta que el día terminara y tuviera que volver casa, después de conocer el edificio, su tarea y a sus nuevos compañeros esa hambre sería saciada. Había personas con las cuales platicar; probablemente estaría ahí Toboe alguien con quien bromear y divertirse en medio del trabajo; la recepcionista un poco antipática seguramente estaría ahí para recibirla e intentaría hacerse su amiga; probablemente el tipo al que había derribado el día de prueba y el de la noche en que encontró los edificios estarían ahí, incluyendo a Ryu a quien creía haberle caído bien y su nuevo jefe y superior a quien aún tenía que conocer. Había mucha gente con lo cual conversar, algunos para bien y otros para mal, ellos eran sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. "_Lo que ha de sonar que suene_" pensó mientras corría.

La vista del lugar intimidaría a cualquiera, especialmente a los primerizos en el campo laboral, por la mente se pasa esas bien fundadas preocupaciones que surgen al entrar a un nuevo entorno, llámese escuela, ciudad, etc. ¿Hará bien el trabajo? ¿Sera difícil? ¿Cuándo darán la primera paga? Sagae sólo se preguntaba por la última, tuvo tantos trabajos diferentes en el pasado que ahora sólo sentía las ansias de iniciar ya.

Se dio el gusto de plantarse frente a las puertas de cristal y tomar ambas manijas, se imaginó empujándolas a la vez y formar una entrada dramática para su primer día pero se decantó con una sonrisa por jalar la de su izquierda y entrar.

―Llegas a tiempo para variar―sonrió al ver un rostro conocido entre varios hombres que vestían igual que ella. Toboe, su nuevo amigo y competencia le saludaba desde su lugar frente a la mesa de la recepcionista. Haruki sonrió, levanto una mano saludando al chico mientras se acercaba. Parecía que este llevaba un tiempo allí plantado, conversando con la mujer de cabello plateado, y ella parecía que quería que este se fuera y la dejara iniciar una semana más en calma..

―Y tu pasaste la prueba para variar―posó la vista en la chica de cabello plata, escribía afanosamente en su computador, era temprano en la mañana y la mujer ya tenía trabajo, admirable si se lo preguntaban, pensó en las monedas dentro de su cartera y su vista se posó en la máquina expendedora, perfecto―buenos días, Omuro-san―dijo sonriendo, se alejó a la máquina puesta entre un pilar y una pared, entraba perfectamente.

―Sagae Haruki―levantó su vista curiosa por cómo se le veía el uniforme, ignorando por completo la charla molesta del rubio, esperaba que no muy mal teniendo en cuenta los problemas que siempre surgen cuando asuntos de tallas se refiere, ya no hablemos que una chica vista ropas que originalmente eran para varón. Para su sorpresa y vergüenza estas encajaban perfectamente en su cuerpo, un ligero sonrojo se fue acentuando en sus mejillas a como sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo. "_Ese pantalón…―_tragó en seco―_se ajusta perfectamente, todo le queda muy bien" _Desvió la mirada antes que la pelirroja notara su escudriño, ya frente a su escritorio le ofreció una lata de café negro directa de la máquina, Saori alzó la vista sin comprender, Toboe lanzó a Haruki la primera mirada amenazante del día, parecía que la chica se empeñaba en hacerle competencia en absolutamente todo. También en conseguir el número de la recepcionista.

―Las mañanas de un lunes son duras, quizás te haga falta―por suerte su mano no tembló al tomarla, estaba fría, fue cuidadosa en no rosar sus dedos, a su edad no le iban esos clichés románticos de películas, musitó un quedo gracias, no podía beber nada en su área de trabajo pero si escondía la lata bajó la sección que sobresalía, en la que el chico apoyaba un brazo, no habría problema― también tómalo como un pequeño gracias pero mi invitación a una cena sigue en pie―le guiñó un ojo.

― ¡Sagae, explícate que quieres decir con cenar! ¡Llevamos menos de una hora aquí y quieres llevar a la señorita a cenar!―dijo alterado el rubio, Haruki alzó una ceja y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, sacando aún más de sus casillas a Toboe, iban a armar un revuelo si no los detenía.

―Ejem―aclaró su garganta llamando su atención, ajustó sus lentes antes de hablar―vayan a la sala de juntas donde recibieron indicaciones el día de la prueba, allí pasaran uno a uno a la oficina del jefe de seguridad para firmar su contrato, luego de ello se les asignaran sus horarios, al igual que las labores que deberán cumplir y en qué área.

―Algo así como una orientación―dijo el canario apoyando un codo en el escritorio y lanzando una sonrisa pícara a la chica―espero seas tú la que nos lo de, será más fácil ponerte atención―dijo en su último intento desesperado de coqueteo.

Haruki aguantó la risa al ver porque Toboe seguía plantado en ese lugar, la chica había llamado su atención, no había duda de eso, pero dando una mirada a la joven se veía que esta no estaba interesada; tomó el brazo del chico jalándolo con ella a la puerta al final del pasillo, quitándole la incomodidad de en sima a la recepcionista en contra de las protestas disimuladas del rubio.

―Nos vemos después Omuro-san y nuevamente gracias por todo lo hecho hasta ahora―le dijo/grito por sobre su hombro. La recepcionista pudo respirar tranquila después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

―Mucha suerte, la necesitaras―dijo pensando en el jefe.

―No puedo creer que me hicieras eso, a mí, a tu mejor amigo―dijo en tono dramático, se sentaban uno a lado del otro, delante de ellos habían 5 hombres más, la fila avanzaba a buen ritmo, no existía una pauta para el tiempo que se tomaba cada uno allí dentro, uno tardó 5 minutos, otro sólo 3, el que acababa de pasar ya se estaba tomando 10, parece que sólo saludaban al jefe y firmaban en medio de una plática ocasional para quedar bien, Ryu era el que los llevaba pero se aparecía de regreso solo, quizás enviando directamente a trabajar al individuo. Sea como fuese, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando tenías a alguien con quien charlar.

― ¿Cuándo dije que éramos amigos? Apenas y conozco tu nombre―buscó la caja de pockys pero recordó que se la dejo a su hermana, no se vería bien comiendo esos panes con chocolate vistiendo ese elegante traje.

―Cuando empezamos a conversar, estaba implícito―dijo haciendo ademan con las manos en señal de introducir una hoja entre otras.

―Yo ni siquiera tengo amigos, no exageres, tampoco hice nada malo.

― ¿No tienes amigos? ¿Nadie?―no creía tenerlos, conocidos quizás como la chicas de la clase negra pero ¿amigos? Lo dudaba mucho.

―Pues no, sólo hablo con mis hermanos, no entablé muchos lazos en la secundaria y sólo me dedicaba a mis empleos de medio tiempo y me iba, el centro de mi mundo es mi familia―dijo sacando su celular y observando el fondo de pantalla, Toboe se acercó a ella para ver aquello que la hacía sonreír. Allí estaban sus hermanos durmiendo junto a Isuke, Fuyuka aparecía también en la foto siendo la única que sonreía.

―Pero que hermosura―dijo el otro quitándole de las manos el celular, ella no entendió a qué se refería hasta verlo babeando por la foto, sabía la respuesta antes de pensar u oír de ella―esa chica de cabello rosa esta hermosa, debes presentármela, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Le arrebató de las manos el celular, no le agradaba la forma lasciva con que observaba a Isuke, ver a la pelirosa y a su compañero de trabajos en una relación se le antojaba desabrida, no por tener algo en contra de Toboe o Isuke, sino que la chica le parecía alguien que no estaría con cualquiera, jugaría con el primero que se paseara por enfrente de ella pero la creía incapaz de sentir algo por alguien, salvo sus padres eso estaba claro para ella, esas personas abarcaron la totalidad de su corazón y sólo dejaron las migajas para el resto del mundo. Sabía que esa fiera en calma no la consideraba por lo menos una amiga.

―Una huésped en mi casa y no, no puedes ir a visitarme, es más no te daré jamás mi dirección―respondió adelantándose a los pensamientos del chico.

―Hey colorada, tu no me quieres como acosador y yo tampoco quiero seguirte luego del trabajo, así que mejor dime quien esa muñeca, anda, a ti de nada te sirve guárdatela―respondió con una sonrisa que seguramente le abrió muchas puertas y piernas pero que con ella no funcionaría.

Estaba por responderle mencionando objetos de un tamaño no apropiado para cierta parte muy personal de su anatomía cuando Ryu los interrumpió llamándola.

― ¡Sagae, después le preguntara al señor Toboe cómo se tiñe el pelo! ¡Ahora muévete, no hagamos esperar más al jefe!―"_insistí demasiado en ti para que nos decepciones"_ pensó caminando a la sección que unía ambos edificios, esta era un corredor con ventanales impecables, el sol ya se mostraba victorioso su lucha contra la neblina, caminar ese tramó no se sentía diferente a caminar fuera en el pasto. Se apreciaban las paredes de ambos edificios, pese a ser altos se encontraban impecables, no veía moho ni nada parecido en los generadores de calefacción, en el hospital en que residía su madre, los conductos de ventilación se veían negros, pocas veces se limpiaban pese a ser un lugar donde la higiene era lo primero―entras, te presentas, entregas tus papeles y esperas a que él hable, el jefe no tiene mucha paciencia con los nuevos así que no lo saques de sus casillas ¿entendido?

―Sí, señor―eso sonaba más a un general militar en sus oídos que al jefe de seguridad en un edificio cuya razón de ser desconocía, daba igual, un lugar tan grande seguramente trabajaba con seguros de vida o algún fructífero giro en la economía del país, posiblemente sea del gobierno.

Tomaron el elevador hasta el sexto piso, al abrirse las puertas ante un largo corredor con puertas a mano derecha, a la izquierda paredes acolchadas con pequeños pasillos que conectaban con otro corredor pero diferente, menos puertas y con enormes ventanas en vez de paredes. Llegaron frente a la puerta al final de este, nada fuera de lo común. Sólo era la oficina de su jefe.

―El jefe te mostrara el papel que debes firmar, esperare en la entrada que conecta a los edificios ¿crees poder llegar allí?―la chica asintió y Ryu no espero para tocar la puerta, se escuchó una la voz taciturna pronunciando un seco _pase, _el hombre tuvo la caballerosidad de abrirle la puerta para que esta pudiese pasar.

Quedó fascinada por la sencillez y seriedad en esa oficina, todo en un equilibrio precario donde quien trabajaba en ese lugar no dejaba muchas cosas personales a la vista, ningún diploma, foto enmarcada de su familia, amigos o pareja, nada que hablara del hombre en ese lugar pero de todas formas el lugar completo daba la sensación de pertenecer a aquel hombre fornido que fumaba un cigarrillo recargado en el sillón de cuero mientras observaba la estantería de libros con una carpeta en mano, unas cuantas más en frente, seguro de todos los hombres antes que ella, unas hojas a su alcance en la mesa, ese era el suyo.

―Buenos días―dijo acercándose y depositando su propia carpeta al alcance―Sagae Haruki―esperó de pie al primer movimiento del hombre. No perdía detalle de él, no podía tener más de 40 años con cabello rojo oscuro, mirada endurecida y metalica.

―Toma asiento―depositó la carpeta sobre las otras y tomó la suya, apagó la mitad del cigarrillo en un cenicero, a Haruki no le agradaba mucho el aroma, pero en conjunto del aire acondicionado y el aroma en esa oficina no le parecía molesto― ¿Por qué crees que debería contratarte? No existe referencia alguna en que demostraras que trabajaste en algún area parecida a esta, más bien, fueron varios oficios y cada uno tiene poco en común con los otros―dijo ojeando su carpeta. No la veía, su rostro se mantenía serio, no mostraba expresión alguna, llegando a la última hoja, el diploma de la academia, lo extrajo del montón y lo examinó a conciencia, quizás buscando algo que dijera que es falso.

―Como puede ver, provengo de la prestigiosa academia Myojo―habló con un tono asertivo y confianzudo, pensó en Isuke y la manera en que lo usaba también, segura de sí misma, usar sus métodos podría funcionarle para variar y siendo sinceros, al vivir con la pelirosa aprendía ciertas cosas de las cuales era difícil zafarse―estoy segura que ninguna de las personas que han venido y vendrán pudiesen tener mejores referencias académicas que estas―el hombre tenía las cejas inclinadas en clara señal de ligera molestia, pero la pelirroja no paró allí―tengo entendido que este lugar toma muy en cuenta, no sólo el área física en la que por cierto derribe a uno de sus guardias y supere las pruebas que ustedes impusieron, sino también el área académica, siendo así soy la mejor persona que usted podría llegar a contratar―dándose aires de grandeza, entendía ahora porque Isuke era tan narcisista, cuando podías presumir de tus virtudes era casi imposible no hacerlo.

Sato estaba harto, no esperaba una alegoría sobre una pregunta tan sencilla que sólo se pronunciaba por rutina, importando poco cómo se respondiera uno iba a ser contratado. No aguanto más y en un movimiento, que hacía ya años que no hacía, hizo un puño con la mano y se inclinó lo necesario para dar un golpe en la cabeza de cabellos fuego, una vena palpitando en su cabeza perdió tamaño luego del golpe, exhaló sintiéndose mejor y miró a la chica: Haruki cerraba los ojos y sus manos sobaban la zona afectada. Su boca no mostró sonrisa.

―No necesitaba tanta alegoría, Sagae―dijo con voz firme.

―Entiendo señor―dijo con rapidez, ese golpe había sido una sorpresa para ella, no se lo esperaba para nada, no había sido con todas sus fuerzas, estaba segura, ese hombre debía tener una fuerza descomunal pero aun así le había dolido el golpe, se sentía como niña regañada y al mismo tiempo fuera de lugar.

―Ese es su contrato, contiene fecha de inicio pero no de termino, esa última dependerá enteramente de usted y la manera en que se desempeñe en mi empresa―Haruki tomó el papel leyéndolo con una lagrimita queriendo escapar de su ojo―también la cantidad que recibirá cada dos semanas, la primera paga será el lunes próximo. Como puede ver soy una persona estricta y no tolero la presunción, nadie aquí es mejor persona que los demás, los castigos que impongo son siempre físicos y no le tendré consideración por ser una chica. Lea bien y si existe alguna duda o inconveniente sobre la violencia de genero puede compartirla.―La observó leer el contrato sin perder detalle, era una chica en toda regla, llamaba su curiosidad. Negó con la cabeza, no podía esperar nada de esa chica, es tren ya se había ido. Hace muchos años. Cerró los ojos.

―Listo, no le veo problema alguno―dijo ella obligándolo a verla, portaba una radiante sonrisa producto de la juventud de la que era poseedora, le hizo recordar épocas mejores aquello lo molestó, su cara dio fe de esto y Haruki se encogió en su lugar rehuyendo a aquel enojo sin razón, había aceptado el trato que se otorgaba ahí pero no quería recibir otro golpe "Este es peor que los militares"―lo siento por la manera en que hable, no volverá a ocurrir jefe―se levantó e inclino en señal de arrepentimiento, Sato desvió la mirada.

―De aquí a más debes referirte a mi como Sawada-san, con esto listo―recogió el contrato firmado y lo metió en la carpeta que trajo ella―puedes retirarte, Ryu te dará instrucciones de lo que harás a continuación―se levantó estrechándole la mano, Haruki sintió un agarre de acero caliente y miró a los ojos a su jefe, este le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que saliera de su oficina, dio otra inclinación respetuosa y buscó a Ryu. Observaba todo el lugar, aquel donde pasaría buena parte de su tiempo.

El hombre en la oficina gruño al sentarse, la rodilla le dolía horrores y apenas iba por la mitad del trabajo, observó nuevamente los papeles de la chica pelirroja y abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, dentro una pistola, la observo con el ceño fruncido, cómo desearía poder eliminar cada recuerdo que regresaba a atormentarlo. Se prometió tener un ojo puesto en esa chica y con eso cerró la gaveta.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

La rutina se fija en los primeros días en que hay un cambio importante en la vida y para Isuke aquel cambio era el de casa, acostumbraba a levantarse hasta la hora en que quisiera en casa de sus padre, desayunar aquello que su padre le dejara dentro del microondas y luego salir a las tiendas, disfrutar de películas, estar con la victima masculina en turno y entrenar con el fin de estar lista a cualquier trabajo que su madre tuviera en manos y necesitara su ayuda, tomar un baño, cenar y a dormir; su rutina cambiaba sólo cuando había que lavar algo o limpiar el apartamento, nadie lo imaginaría de ella pero sus padres ambos eran varones y no lo harían, el lugar se mantenía medianamente limpio y ordenado gracias a que a ella no le gustaba el desorden y suciedad, salía de su letargo para poder regresar a su mullido cojín con su alrededor brillante y resplandeciente. Las obligaciones de una buena hija.

La casa Sagae era diferente, despertar por la molesta cancioncita de celular de Haruki, ir a que le sirvieran un plato con casi nada en su interior de comida tradicional, que aunque no estaba nada mal no era de su agrado, trayendo consigo malos recuerdos pero su estómago se quejaba el resto del día si no lo hacía; tenía un poco de paz cuando los niños iban a clases, la cual aprovechaba para tomar un baño sin que hubiese interrupciones o el peligro de que los viciosos intentaran espiarla; leer en el cuarto de la pelirroja o permanecer en la sala sin más que hacer que interactuar con la pequeña Mei a quien le había cogido afecto, no era ruidosa ni traviesa como su hermana mayor de un año, sólo se sentaba a su lado o sobre su estómago y la escuchaba, no importando que fuese lo que decía o siquiera lo entendiese. Fuyuka, la segunda mayor resultó ser una chica de lo más agradable, era fácil simplemente hablar y estar en su compañía, la chica contaba de su día a día y ocasionalmente preguntaba algo a Isuke, estudios, intereses, a qué se dedicaba, en algunas cosas debía dar evasivas o mentir pero apreciaba sus pláticas al igual que las bolas de arroz con carne que preparaba, debía admitir que jamás comió unas tan ricas. Y estaba el cachorro adolecente prendado de ella, apenas regresaba a casa intentaba estar al pendiente de ella, cualquier capricho que estaba en sus posibilidades lo cumplía. Era lindo y agradable, y a Isuke le gustaba jugar con él, sonrojándolo, poniéndolo incómodo y metiéndolo en atolladeros, un joven que le mostraba su afecto incondicional y ella se regodeaba en sus atenciones.

Estar en esa casa no era ni por asomo lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida pero llegando a ese punto no le desagradaba tanto. Adaptarse. Era eso o enloquecer.

Pensaba en que hacer ahora que tenía el estómago saciado por unas horas y los ojos ya cansados de darle un escape de esa monotonía cuando todos estaban trabajando, limpiando, durmiendo o regresando de dejar a sus hermanos pequeños. Pensó en el cuarto, en toda la ropa que Haruki le entregó, la mayoría tirada por allí, revolviéndose con la ropa sucia que la pelirroja despreocupada dejaba caer en cualquier lado. No le agradaba la idea de limpiar el desorden de otras personas pero ya que debía estar allí por un tiempo que no se reducía a una o dos semanas, según la llamada de su madre, mejor sería hacerlo en un espacio agradable. Quería acostarse sobre una cama echa a tomar una siesta y descansar los ojos que gritaban por descanso.

Se vistió con un short oscuro de Haruki y una blusa azul de tirantes que apretaba, como siempre, sus atributos. Primero que nada recogió la ropa y separó la sucia de la limpia, no le resultó gran problema, la ropa de la pelirroja parecía que siempre traía una mancha de chocolate o el aroma conocido de salir a correr. El resto tras doblarlo lo metió dentro del armario. Lejos de estar complacida con el lugar tomó las tazas de café y platos en la mesita de noche y salió fuera del cuarto para dejarlas en el lavadero donde Fuyuka le agradeció por traerlas, hizo aquello bajo la mirada del joven Saburo que en ese instante se descalzaba para entrar. El chico se sorprendió un poco por la pequeña ayuda que dio la chica pero la dejó ser con una sonrisa complacida.

―Buenos días, Isuke-sama, me alegra que este levantada―dijo con su habitual ánimo―además de activa, gracias por traer esas trastos, me ahorra el trabajo de ir al cuarto de mi hermana a buscarlos.

―Isuke se cansó de estar en una habitación así de desordenada, quiere descansar los ojos en un lugar agradable y sin platos sucios a los lados―caminó a su habitación y el chico la siguió, queriendo serle de utilidad.

―Entonces déjeme ayudarla―contestó doblando todas las mantas y dejándolas en una silla, al igual que las almohadas, extendieron la segunda funda sobre la cama y cuidaron que no quedara ninguna arruga para poner la primera sabana, cuidando quedara simétrica en ambos lados, luego las mantas en la cabecera y sobre estas las almohadas. Sólo con ese pequeño orden la habitación cambiaba e Isuke sonrió satisfecha―quedo bien, tal y como esperaba de Isuke-sama―dijo el chico.

―Obviamente, Isuke es buena en cualquier cosa que hace―frotó sus ojos que le picaban―ahora vete, Isuke quiere descansar los ojos, ese libro es interesante pero debo dormir una hora para poder continuarlo.

― ¿Tiene cansada los ojos? ¿Quiere que le lea?

―No es mala idea, pero Isuke te pateara fuera de su habitación si empiezas a tartamudear y trabarte con las letras ¿entendido?―dijo, el chico sonrió feliz de pasar un tiempo con esa joven, no era ningún secreto que gustaba de ella y haría lo que sea que esta le dijera y de la mejor forma posible. La peli rosa se tumbó en la cama cerrando los ojos y le entregó el libro.

―Cuando él encontraba el paracaídas bajo el asiento, era algo limpio. Tal vez no demasiado realista pero limpio, sincero―comenzó a leer el chico, también se había tumbado sobre la cama, sostenía el libro en alto para que la pelirosa pudiera seguir en determinado tiempo la lectura, pese a lo cansado que podría resultar al pasar de los minutos, su voz era clara y fluida, Isuke lo escuchaba atenta e imaginaba cada cosa, divagó en un par de palabras recordando a sus noches como una cría en su cama, con mamá entregándole un vaso de leche con miel y leyendo cuentos para que la niña durmiera―Pensó en aquello sorprendido. Nunca dejaba de asombrarle la capacidad interpretativa que ella mostraba en algunas ocasiones. Y decidió que tenía razón. Limpio y realista podrían ser sinónimos en el mejor de los mundos, pero este no lo era.

―Pero escoja otro episodio―le dijo―, y descubrirá lo que está mal en lo que escribió ayer, Paul, así que escúcheme con atención.

―Soy todo oídos.

Isuke rio de pronto, haciendo que Saburo pausara la lectura y la mirara sin comprender.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces en los diálogos?―preguntó―esa voz grave de Paul y la chillona de Anne.

―Oh bueno, en primer grado de escuela básica escuché como mi profesora cambiaba el tono de su voz al leer un dialogo y otro, dijo que era para facilitar la imaginación pero si quiere dejo de leer así―ofreció, no quería que Isuke lo echara.

―Ja ja no, está bien, eso es divertido para Isuke, continúa―dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos e imaginar todo lo que le leían.

Antes de que se diera cuenta había caído dormida.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Una sensación parecida a la que experimento al ingresar en la academia Myōjō recorría su cuerpo. Dejando de lado el hecho de que algunos de los hombres que recorrían las instalaciones pudieran ser tan peligrosos como un asesino, se sentía pérdida en el mar de pasillos que había dentro de las oficinas. Aunque combinando ambas estructuras ni por asomo alcanzaran el tamaño ni la altura de Myōjō, eran lugares bastante amplios, en los que sería normal perderte las primeras veces que lo recorrieras.

Para su suerte los miembros más antiguos de la guardia estaban ahí para guiar a los recién llegados en su recorrido. De no haber sido por ellos imaginaba que hubiera tardado varios días, quizás semanas o más en saber al dedillo los rincones de su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Era normal que en lugares tan grandes los trabajadores no llegaran a conocer todos los lugares del sitio donde laboran. En oficinas como esa estas asignado a seguir un camino todos los días hasta llegar a tu cubículo u oficina, nunca conociendo otras áreas del edificio debido a la jurisdicción que se otorgaba.

Pero ella debía conocer cada rincón de ambas edificaciones. Si una situación se producía en cualquier lugar o en cualquier hora no podía actuar como una niña pequeña y pedir indicaciones a quienes ya corrían al punto de encuentro. Era su pensamiento el tener como prioridad memorizar cada rincón y esquina de esos laberintos.

Su guía era Ryu, lo que consideraba como un golpe de suerte. Era mejor el a cualquier otro de sus desconocidos nuevos compañeros. Eran mejor incluso que su nuevo jefe. Sospechaba que no le había dado una buena impresión a ese hombre de aspecto duro. No tenía idea de porque en ese instante había sacado la Isuke que llevaba dentro. Todos llevamos una dentro. Presumida, sádica, burlona, perezosa. Malas cualidades del ser humano y que a veces salen a relucir. Pero en ese momento había sido un error jugar a llevar minifalda color purpura y chaqueta negra.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y de ella salieron el grupo de tres personas. Ryu, Haruki y Toboe.

―Este es el tercer piso, donde nuestros contadores se reúnen a jugar con números y llevar los gastos de la empresa. Tecleo incesante, papeles moviéndose y pasos desde el asiento hasta la copiadora son el pan de cada día en este lugar. Puede que ahora parezca vacío pero… bueno, no hay mucha diferencia entre sí hay personas aquí o no. No hay mucho ruido en este lugar más que el ruido de las teclas, me resulta tedioso, es como un salón de clases durante examen―suspiro con un tono que se acerca al tedio, pasó su mano por sus cortos cabellos dando una hojeada a las vacías y solitarias oficinas.

―Seguro que sí. La contabilidad no es el trabajo más emocionante que existe. Me moriría si estuviera todo el día frente a un ordenador anotando números ―dijo Toboe que ya parecía aburrido del ambiente de la oficina.

―Pareces un sujeto hiperactivo. Tú te mueres si estas quieto en un lugar por más de 20 segundos, ah, y a eso añádele que también sucede si no coqueteas con una chica linda ―dijo Haruki en tono burlón. La Isuke-sama que tenía dentro aún se hacía presente para las personas que lo merecía ―casi le lanzas un piropo a la pantalla de mi teléfono.

―Je, entonces te consideras a ti misma linda. Es bueno tener confianza en uno mismo, así no me aburriré y tendré alguien a quien "coquetearle"―dijo permitiendo una sonrisa dentada recorriera su boca.

―Cava cuanto quieras canario pero no encontraras ningún tesoro.

―Es bueno que allá compañerismo entre ustedes dos ―dijo Ryu, interrumpiendo las risas ―Tienes razón chico la contabilidad no es un trabajo emocionante, pero este la mayoría de las veces tampoco lo es. Se hace tedioso pasear por estos solitarios pasillos cada día. No te digo que morirás pero si podrías enloquecer ―dijo burlándose de ellos ―así que tus compañeros serán tu único apego a la cordura. Yo ya estoy algo deschavetado, juraría que a veces escucho gemidos en la oficina de la señorita Takako ―hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando una puerta junto a la que pasaban―si es que sigue siendo señorita.

Las cosas iban bien en el pequeño grupo, había química entre los tres. Ryu los llevaba por cada piso del edificio, mostrándoles lugares y localizaciones importantes, como el baño por tomar un ejemplo. Los dos pisos anteriores habían sido prácticamente iguales. Sobre todo en lo solitario de estos, lo cual le resultó de lo más extraño a la pelirroja. Mientras el canario y Ryu charlaban sobre ventajas y desventajas de su trabajo ella trataba de dar con alguna persona, mirando cada tanto los relojes empotrados en la pared, era lo suficientemente tarde para que la hora de entrada se diera y muy temprano como para que fuese la hora de comer.

―Sólo una vez nos encontramos con alguien…―dijo para si en voz baja. Un hombre regordete con gafas y cabello muy alborotado, dando el aspecto de ser alguien o poco importante para que su atuendo sea notado o muy influyente para poder prescindir de un buen aspecto. Venía caminando en dirección a ellos por pasillo con la nariz enterrada entre papeles, al alzar la vista Haruki pudo apreciar el miedo y preocupación gravados en aquellos ojos, pronuncio el nombre de su jefe y el hombre solo negó con la cabeza, limitándose a responder un "_después hablamos, Tanaka-san_". ¿De qué se supone que iban a hablar? Sabía que los altos mandos no hablarían de cualquier cosa frente a los novatos pero a que venía aquella seriedad.

―En el cuarto piso no será necesario tanta seguridad―dijo Ryu unos pasos adelantado con Toboe―la mayoría de las puertas dan a una sala de junta, les indicaremos cuando deben venir aquí. Les daremos equipo necesario, tendrán consigo radios y dependiendo de cuanta confianza podamos depositar en ustedes cargaran armas.

― ¿En serio? Genial, este trabajo tiene de todo, armas, buena paga y chicas lindas―dijo Toboe sonriendo para sí.

―Por supuesto, a las chicas les parecen atractivos los hombres con traje, así conquiste a mi esposa.

―Ryu-san―llamó la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué pasa, señorita Sagae?

― ¿Por qué no hay nadie por aquí? Me refiero, es muy tarde como para que estos lugares estén desiertos y pareciera que sólo estamos nosotros y el cuerpo de guardias―Ryu no le contestó enseguida, continuaron caminando hasta llegar al ascensor, luego este se volvió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

―Este lugar es uno de los mejores si quieres trabajar aquí en Japón. Buena paga, buen ambiente de trabajo y además buenas vacaciones para todos los empleados. Ya sabes, por si compañeros de trabajo quieren rentar un fin de semana para ellos un yate y mandar al carajo el trabajo―la puerta del ascensor se abrió pero aquella respuesta dejó mayores dudas en la mente de la pelirroja―vamos, no se queden atrás, acabemos aquí para antes de la hora del almuerzo. Este es sólo un montón de oficinas aburridas.

"_No me creo una palabra de lo que dice" _pensó ella viendo a través de la ventana unos hombres recorriendo el perímetro verdeado "_No es normal que tantos guardias sean contratados a la brevedad posible y que todos los empleados regulares tengan unas vacaciones al mismo tiempo, es una mala administración, aquí pasó algo de fuerzas mayores para empujarlos a una situación como esta"._

― ¡Eh, Sagae! No tenemos todo el día, desde que firmaste comenzó tu jornada así que despierta y baja de las nubes―dijo en voz de mando Ryu quien detenía las puertas del ascensor.

―Ya voy―dijo dándoles alcance. Los tres se perdieron de vista al cerrarse las puertas grises.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Las personas insistían en despertarla de manera incomoda de sus sueños. Alguien impertinente aporreaba la puerta al mismo tiempo que vociferaban exigiendo que se le abriera. Aquello asustaría a cualquiera pero a la pelirosa sólo le causaba una enorme molestia al punto de poner una mueca mostrando los dientes por tan fastidiosa interrupción. Se estiró un poco desperezando sus músculos. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y el libro cerrado a su lado. Saburo se había tenido que ir para recoger a los niños de la escuela. Vio como Fuyuka caminaba hasta la puerta con los nervios en sima, aquello llamó su atención pero decidió dejarla ser. No era su asunto a fin y al cabo.

―Bu-buenos días Funami-san ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?―saludo la segunda mayor de la familia, abriendo sólo una rendija de la puerta, su casero era un hombre gordo y lo suficientemente grande para tapar buena parte de la puerta, si quería entrar podría rosar los bordes de la misma, vestido con una simple camiseta sport que en su tiempo fue blanca, con manchas de lo que podría ser salsa de tomate. Todo su aspecto daba cuenta que no era alguien muy agradable, no era necesario ver la mueca de enojo que parecía estar siempre allí. Alargó una de sus manazas y empujó la puerta, casi golpeando a la chica frente a esta.

― ¿Dónde está tu hermana?―exigió con voz fuerte, no gritaba, pero Fuyuka pensó que no lo necesitaba, para ella su casero hablaba con la energía en que uno grita―me deben 6 meses con el de la semana pasada eh ¿Qué demonios se piensan, eh? Les dije que si no me pagaban los tiraría a la calle, eh―dijo, a lo que le siguió el típico arranque de una persona enojada con su vida, culpando de todo a aquellos niños, insultándolos, amenazándoles con que si no le pagaban llamaría a las autoridades, cientos de cosas que la mayoría de las veces se repetían en la conversación. Fuyuka pudo contar el tic vocal del hombre, llevaba 15 eh´s y escupía al hablar. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un sobre con dinero. El hombre se lo arrebató, lo abrió rasgando el papel sin cuidado y comenzó a contar el dinero― ¿sólo tres meses? Ni siquiera están los recargos, de la misma forma me hicieron la vez pasada eh.

―No tenemos los recargos, señor Funami, mi hermana dijo que se lo pagaría todo completo después de que le pagaran en su trabajo―Fuyuka quería cerrar la puerta, veía a cada segundo la calle y las escaleras pidiendo porque llegara Saburo, con él se arreglaban mejor las cosas que tenían que ver con dinero.

―No voy a aceptar esto eh, quiero ese dinero u hoy mismo llamo para que saquen todas sus cosas, llama a tu hermana o a alguien pero quiero mi dinero, eh―se podían ver gotas de sudor en el labio superior del hombre. Empujó un poco la puerta, no quería tenerla abierta de par en par, no se fiaba del temple del hombre pero este se la sostenía con una mano a manera que dos tercios de esta se mantuviese abierta mientras seguía despotricando sobre responsabilidad y otros inquilinos.

Una tercera mano tomó la puerta, abriéndola toda. Fuyuka vio a la chica peli rosa con una mirada de enojo y sintió un miedo diferente, miedo por lo que podría pasarle al señor Funami.

―Eh tú, inútil insufrible, deja de hablar de forma tan desesperada y lárgate de aquí~3

― ¡Inukai-san!―dijo alterada la chica joven por lo que acababa de decirle a su casero.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres, eh?

―Una visita ¿y qué demonios quieres aquí? deja de molestar y desaparece―dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara― ¿era eso lo que no podías hacer?―dirigiéndose ahora a la niña a su lado. Los golpes en la puerta se retomaron al poco tiempo.

―Inukai-san, no comprende, Funami-san es nuestro casero, le debemos 6 meses, Haruki-nee dejó dinero suficiente para tres de ellos pero él quiere los recargos que hicimos al no pagar a tiempo―los golpes se hacían más violentos a cada momento, Fuyuka vio por el rabillo del ojo a Mei y Yuki asomarse para saber lo que ocurría. En la familia siempre mantenían estas escenas fuera de la vista de los pequeños―. Dijo que si no lo pagábamos llamaría para que nos sacaran de aquí, ya hemos tenido problemas de ese tipo antes…―miro en dirección a sus hermanas pequeñas―mamá no puede cuidar de nosotros, por lo que carecemos de un tutor legal y podrían llevarnos a otro lado, Haruki-nee es mayor de edad pero si no puede cumplir con los cuidados básicos…―dejó la frase sin terminar, era obvio a lo que se refería y eso lo sabían ambas. Isuke vio como Fuyuka se acariciaba el brazo avergonzada, Yuki, entendiendo mejor la situación por la que vivían, con palabras amigables le decía a Mei que jugaran en el cuarto, esta parecía no entender del todo la situación pero aun así seguía a su hermana mayor con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Suspiró un poco con las señales de una sonrisa, ahora comprendía:

― ¿Cuánto es lo que le deben a ese tipo?

―Ah pues…es el 10% de cada mes por lo que sería… ¥12,000.

―Je ¿tanto alboroto por eso? Isuke puede comprarse 4 esmaltes para uña con eso~3―no sería tan difícil entonces―deja que yo hable…Isuke está considerando si deberías siquiera seguir aquí…da igual, aquí vamos―abrió la puerta y adornó su rostro con una falsa sonrisa, llena de amabilidad y condescendencia. Fuyuka controló sus manos que pugnaban por frotar sus ojos al no creer lo que veía―ohh~ señor Funami, con que era usted, deberá perdonar a Isuke, a veces soy un poco cabeza hueca, Isuke pensó que era una de esas personas que va de casa en casa haciendo perder el tiempo a otros tratando de vender sus cosas ¿son tan molestos no le parece?~3―preguntó al hombre dándole oportunidad de responder; Fuyuka no entendía por dónde iba el plan de la chica con cabello color chicle, el punto allí era que el hombre les diera más tiempo para el pago, no charlar sobre trivialidades.

―Ciertamente, eh, odio cuando estos llegan a molestar―dijo este cruzándose de brazos, parecía calarse un poco.

―Han de hacerlo perder su valioso tiempo cuando llegan a ganar dinero fácil ¿no es así? Deberían aprender de usted que gana cada centavo con el sudor de su espalda―alagó la chica y el hombre se sintió complacido pues cerro los ojos y sonrió un poco, una mueca de satisfacción más que una de alegría si le preguntaban a la Sagae―tengo entendido que usted es quien se encarga para que estos edificios queden en el reluciente estado en el que están ¿me equivoco?

―En lo absoluto, eh, soy yo quien se encarga de este lugar.

―Isuke le agradece por el buen trabajo, aunque al mismo tiempo se siente muy apenada―dijo haciendo cambio en su tono de voz a uno más bajo cual niño que se disculpa por hacer alguna travesura. Tapó su boca con una mano y lo que siguió no fue más alto que un susurro―usted trabajando honradamente, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y nosotros haciéndole perder el tiempo y quizás hasta dinero, lo lamentamos mucho, pero cuando Isuke llegó aquí Sagae-san tuvo que hacer uso del dinero que habían ahorrado para pagarle cuatro meses y el recargo. No los culpe a ellos, Isuke debió avisar con tiempo y no llegar de improvisto―la peli rosa se veía sumida en la vergüenza de la situación, el corazón de la niña se conmovió por sus palabras―siempre causo problemas.

―Eh, eh, no señorita, usted no se preocupe que el dinero no es tan importante, en su estadía despreocúpese por ese dinero eh, ya nos arreglaremos la chica Sagae y yo pero agradezco su preocupación eh―haciendo olas con las manos

― ¿En verdad a usted no le molesta? ¿No tendrá inconveniente con ese dinero faltante?―dijo de manera atenta. Limpió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, pequeñas gotitas de algo que se habían escapado.

―Es más, olvídese usted de los recargos, pero si le pediré que no se retrasen más en su paga eh―puso una de sus manazas sobre el hombro de Isuke haciéndola trastabillar, lo que llamó por la risa del hombre, ella sólo sonrió.

―Es un trato, señor Funami~3 nosotras debemos entrar, aún hay cosas que hacer en casa.

―Por supuesto, yo debo volver al trabajo, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme eh, nos vemos y un gusto conocerla, señorita…

―Inukai, Inukai Isuke.

―Señorita Inukai, nos vemos eh―de haber tenido un sombrero el hombre hubiera hecho una reverencia, despidieron a la gran masa que se perdió en la esquina al bajar las escaleras. La puerta se cerró de golpe tan pronto este no pudiese verlas.

― ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!―Isuke rio por la inocente niña.

―Fue fácil con sólo echarle una ojeada, a hombres como esos que exigen a gritos su dinero no les gusta soltarlo y se les puede ganar fingiendo que se comparte o aprueba eso que otros llamarían defecto, después de eso era sólo cuestión de adularlo y poner la trampa~3―dijo mostrando su punto y confianza luego de arreglar aquel problema.

―Wow, usted es sorprendente, Haruki-nee tuvo muchas discusiones intentando conseguir tiempo y usted lo hizo en una plática y hasta nos perdonó ese dinero extra―farfulló incapaz de contener la emoción―le agradecemos mucho, usted nos sacó de una muy gorda―dijo tomando su mano.

―Isuke no puede darse el lujo de buscar otro lugar en donde quedarse~3―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, en su cara decía que era lo más lógico del mundo, pero quizás en su interior, una parte menos sínica, lo hubiese hecho por algo más altruista que no irse a la calle.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

―Me hubieras dejado que te invitara el almuerzo, no me agrada comer y que una chica babee por otra cosa que no sea yo―dijo Toboe, caminaban de regreso al complejo luego de ir a una tienda cercana en su hora de almuerzo, para esto eran las dos de la tarde―además―añadió luego de beber de su zumo―aquella vez en las pruebas me hiciste ganar una apuesta, era lo menos que podía hacer.

―Descuida, tomé café antes de venir aquí y seguro mi hermana me espera en casa con la cena lista.

― ¿No comerás nada hasta esa hora? ¿Qué pasa contigo?―puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le despeino un poco la cola que mantenía cada hebra en su lugar, ella lo apartó con un empujón.

―Estoy acostumbrada, en una ocasión no comí por un par de días hasta que conseguí dinero suficiente para mi familia―su cara se descompuso por un segundo, fue una indiscreción de su parte decir aquello, esos fueron los peores días de su vida, su cuerpo quería vomitar por el hombre en el suelo perdiendo calor de su cuerpo, pero su estómago no tenía nada que sacar, estaba vacío y la cabeza le daba vueltas, amenazando con perder el conocimiento y caer sobre el cadáver, era de las peores sensaciones que podría llegar a tener, no recordaba nada que se le comparara, se alejó gateando de la víctima, de su necesidad y se sujetó de la barra de la cocina, tratando también de sujetarse a la razón y el conocimiento.

―Entiendo, pasaste por muchas cosas y tu cuerpo terminó por acostumbrarse―asintió en comprensión, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saca un par de monedas, ambas las arroja arriba con el pulgar, Haruki se vio obligada a detenerse para atraparlas―no es por sentir lástima, gasté buena parte del resto que aposté por ti, eso es lo que sobró―tiró la lata anaranjada a un bote de basura y siguió caminando, la pelirroja observaba ambas monedas, su orgullo tenía un pequeño moretón ella sabía que ese tipo no apostó por ella, también que le entregaba aquello como lástima pero ninguno de los dos diría nada. Negó con la cabeza pensando en un café frio o té verde de alguna máquina expendedora a la hora de salida. Guardó las monedas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se detuvo en medio de la banqueta con la vista al frente. Habían dos hombres mirando sin perder detalle el edificio, uno de ellos anotaba cosas en una deshojada libreta y el otro hablaba en lo que parecían susurros por un celular.

Aquello le pareció de lo más raro por lo que retomó su marcha en dirección a esos hombres para saber lo que querían allí, tal y como un buen perro guardián debe hacer, pero antes que llegara a donde estaban esos hombres un auto se detuvo y estos entraron apresurados. La pelirroja permaneció un rato en la calle mirando por donde aquel vehículo sin placas desapareció. Se prometió no olvidar sus rostros y comentar aquello con Ryu. Que hablando de él, debía apurarse a llegar, se suponía que los esperaba en la zona de carga para entregarles su equipamiento.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco caminando de vuelta al edificio. En cosas como estas, necesitaba de sus dulces para pensar con claridad; se conseguiría una camisa extra y empezaría a traer sus palitos de galleta con crema de chocolate.

―Sagae, vas tarde al almacén―dijo Saori, con la seriedad que comenzaba a caracterizarla pero un extraño tono en la voz que delataba su controlado nerviosismo.

―Lo siento, allí mismo me dirigía―dijo a la vez que miraba por sobre su hombro a la entrada que daba a la calle, buscando a esos hombres tan fuera de escena.

― ¿Sucedió algo?―preguntó la recepcionista. Haruki se planteó el decirle sobre los hombres que había visto hace unos momentos pero no lo vio prudente, ella misma dudaba en contarle a Ryu, podría este tomarlo como paranoia suya. Tras poner su mejor sonrisa contesto.

―En lo absoluto, sólo me distraje, lo siento, Omuro-san, no me retraso más―pasó a su lado y tomó camino en dirección al patio en que se llevaron las pruebas hace unos días, desde allí no tardaría tanto en llegar al almacén. Caminando por allí sintió el verdadero cambio, peleo contra varios otros por el papel que cambiaría su vida y ahora experimentaba el fruto de su esfuerzo, Sagae Haruki al fin estaba a otro nivel.

― ¿Otra vez tarde, Sagae? Espero que esto no sea un hábito o tendremos problemas―. Todos en el almacén se equipaban de cinturones con pequeños compartimientos y bolsas―la talla más pequeña que tenemos―dijo Ryu a la vez que le arrojaba uno, ella lo sostuvo cual niña con juguete nuevo, ese cinturón negro era lo último que necesitaba su atuendo―pongan atención en este punto, estos aparatos―sacó un radio negro no más grande que un celular―son propiedad de la empresa pero ustedes los llevaran a casa, debe estar siempre encendido y en el canal 02―Ryu mostró cómo se encendía y apagaba, sintonizar el canal y también comunicarse, sacó una docena de pequeñas cajas―dentro el cargador, con que sujetarlo al cinturón y un pequeño manual.

―No se me ve nada mal―dijo Toboe posando frente a Haruki con el radio colgado del cinturón.

―Pero no te conseguirá ninguna chica―respondió Haruki con una sonrisa, puso su propio radio en su cinturón y se imaginó corriendo con eso "_espero no rebote tanto"._

―Chico, después te miras al espejo, síganme y con seriedad en este punto o se largan de mi almacén.

Habían estado al lado de camiones de carga, había un buen número dentro, así como otros vehículos. Subieron por unas escaleras pegadas a la pared que daban al segundo piso, del cual la gran mayoría para su sorpresa era usada como zona de tiro, no veían a nadie usándola, pero se imaginaban fácilmente a hombres con orejeras frente a aquellas mesas, apuntando a monigotes con silueta humana vistiendo una diana en el pecho.

―Y yo que creí que sólo bromeaba con darnos armas―susurró Toboe a su oreja. Ignoraron el elevador y tomaron las escaleras de emergencia, estas se hallaban tras una puerta, había para bajar y subir. El tercer piso era para los nuevos casi tan sorprendente como el anterior, había una hilera completa de casilleros, Haruki calculaba que cada casillero podía medir 60cm de alto y 30cm de ancho, se contaban casi 60, también varias mesas, máquinas expendedoras e incluso un viejo cacharro que fácilmente podría ser el modelo anterior al que Haruki tenía en casa.

―Esperen aquí―sacó una llave de su pantalón y entró a la primera puerta a su izquierda, habían tres puertas más en ese piso, el resto del espacio era ocupado para quienes trabajaban en seguridad―. Aquí niños, hora de los obsequios―dijo Ryu saliendo de lo que se podía ver era su oficina, traía en manos una tabla con hojas―firman al final de la forma y les entregaré su llave de casillero y su arma reglamentaria―abrió la segunda puerta, la cerradura era más rígida y pesada por el trabajo que le dio a su jefe el abrirla, no era una habitación muy grande, habían cajas apiladas y también estuches plateados, en la pared varias llaves colgadas.

―Las armas hacen ver a uno más varonil―presumió Toboe a la vez que firmaba la hoja en la tabla, después le pasó la misma a Haruki, leyó atentamente el documento, eran formalidades de la empresa casi una copia del horario en que empezaba y terminaba su jornada, aparte de tantas obligaciones y medidas de seguridad que debían tener respecto a su pistola reglamentaria.

―Entonces deberías armarte hasta los dientes―bromeó ella firmando al final de la hoja. Poco a poco fueron pasando a recibir de Ryu una llave y un estuche plateado. Haruki sintió el peso del arma en sus manos y frunció el ceño tratando de recordar al menos una vez que disparara pero no recordó ocasión, todos sus trabajos fueron con aquellos hilos y sus guantes. Abrió el estuche en una mesa larga cerca de los casilleros, dentro había una Browning de 9mm, mayormente negra, junto con una caja con municiones, dos cartuchos y una pistolera negra, que igual encajaba perfecto en el cinturón.

―Esta es la parte en que todos se callan y me escuchan con atención―dijo con rudeza Ryu―lo que firmaron es un contrato de responsabilidad pero allí les va las verdaderas reglas. N° 1 no tengo que recordarles que ese no es un juguete, es un arma y en este caso un instrumento de trabajo. N°2 El arma debe tener el maldito seguro puesto, cargada o descargada me da igual. Tercera y quizás la más importante, el arma jamás sale de las instalaciones de la empresa, sin excepciones de ningún tipo, pues aparte que será un despido instantáneo, yo mismo iré a partirles la cara. Habrá una persona asignada que se asegurara que el arma se guarda en el casillero tal como la recibieron esta mañana, ni una bala más ni tampoco una bala menos. 4. Nos importa poco las capacitaciones que hayan tenido en el pasado, se quedaran una hora extra por tiempo indefinido con el jefe, sin excepciones―dijo mirando directamente a la pelirroja, por la cara con la que salió de la oficina de Sato, era obvio que no le fue muy bien con él―por último, su arma debe limpiarse mínimo una vez al mes ¿preguntas? Muy bien, entonces guarden el estuche y los quiero ver dando su ronda.

Sacó su celular una vez las puertas del ascensor se hubieron cerrado.

― ¿Estás seguro de darles esas armas sin antes enseñarles cómo deben actuar ante alguna situación, Sato?

―Prefiero confiar en la suerte que tenemos y estar medianamente listos. No hay tiempo suficiente para adiestrarlos―. El jefe de seguridad, Sawada Sato, observaba a los hombres que recorrían el perímetro a través de su ventana. Su número había menguado a casi la mitad, recuperando sólo 12 de los 30 que planeaban contratar―. Además, todos ellos ya han sido capacitados en sus anteriores puestos de trabajo, no saldrán a esconderse como ratones a su agujero―se enjuagó los labios mojados de sudor con la mano, no podía prender el aire acondicionado gracias a la herida en su pierna, sentía que una varilla de metal rasguñaba su articulación― mañana me encargaré de adiestrarlos ¿ya les diste su ruta?

―En el paseo por la empresa se les indicó donde empezaban y terminaban, después repetirlo―las puertas se abrieron y Ryu se encaminó al departamento de humanidades, los puestos vacantes debían ocuparse a la brevedad posible y con las mejores unidades que pudiesen encontrar.

― ¿Dónde pusiste a la chica?―frotó su sien y suspiro, no quería que esa chica le tocara algún lugar en que la metiera en problemas, si bien se desempeñó mejor que la mayoría la única buena referencia que tenía era aquella prestigiosa academia―más vale que no esté sola con un arma en manos.

―Tranquilo amigo, la puse en la primera planta con los más experimentados, estará con uno de los nuestros todo el tiempo, haciendo guardia en la puerta.

―Perfecto, dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle en la capacitación la cambiaremos a turno nocturno―dijo con voz extenuada, todas esas situaciones junto con su rodilla estaban cobrándole factura.

―Hey, Sato, mi mujer me dijo que te invitara hoy a cenar, mi hijo regresa de Kyoto y seguro estará esperando ver a su tío el gran jefe―dijo en broma.

Bufó en respuesta pero no sonrió.

―Iré si no se presenta nada con el doctor.

―Eso es un sí, vamos amigo, te paso a recoger a tu casa ¿o prefieres a tu oficina?

―Yo te avisare, Ryu. Adiós―dijo colgando. Dejó el celular en la mesa, abrió el cajón de su escritorio de dónde sacó el arma que la empresa le entregó, con la única diferencia que esta era completamente negra. Afuera de su ventana se paseaba la chica, dando una ronda al perímetro― ¿Tendrás lo que hace falta? Puhm―apuntó con la pistola y fingió que esta daba un retroceso por el disparo. Negó con la cabeza y apuró el arma de nuevo en el gabinete― Aún si no lo tienes yo te enseñare.

―Menudo día, fue muy aburrido―dijo alzando los brazos al aire para estirarse―tengo los músculos agarrotados de estar en la misma posición por dos horas.

― ¿No hiciste las rondas? A mí me tocó pinar los pasillos de dos pisos junto con unos de los tipos de allí, son muy agradables una vez te acostumbras a que te insulten cada 3 palabras, uno de ellos me recomendó un restaurante barato y que sirven buena comida―dijo Toboe sobando su estómago.

―Ve a probar que tienen si quieres―las farolas comenzaron a prenderse a su alrededor, eran poco después de las 6 de la tarde, tardaron un poco en entregar todo el equipo, salvo por los radios que traían colgados del cinturón pero escondidos con los sacos.

―Nada de eso, te acompañare a la estación tal y como lo haría un caballero.

―Largo, yo no voy a ninguna estación ¿uh?―se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda.

―Anotado, vives cerca de la empresa por lo que no necesitas tomar el tren, con información así pronto descubriré donde tienes enjaulada a ese ángel. ¿Vas a entrar?

― ¿Nadie te espera en casa?―el chico era agradable pero no iba a dejar que se hiciera una idea de donde vivía. Yuu sonrió y chasqueo los dedos antes de responder.

―Entiendo lo que dices, nos vemos mañana colorada―dijo despidiéndose, Haruki le sonrió agitando la mano agradecida por su prudencia.

―Bueno, no perdemos nada en ver que hay dentro―tocó las dos monedas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y entró al sonido de una campanita en la puerta.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

―Wow hace mucho que no hacías sukiyaki, Fuyuka-nee―dijo Hana, quien se sentó en la barra al lado de la estufa viendo la cacerola a fuego lento, olisqueaba los vapores que salían con satisfacción.

― ¿Ya está? ¿Puedo probar un poco?―preguntó Misuki a punto de abrir la cacerola pero su hermana le pegó con la cuchara.

―Deja, esto es una muestra de agradecimiento a Inukai-san.

―Sí, ni si quiera nosotros hemos abierto la cacerola―dijeron a una misma voz los gemelos, ellos junto a Hayaka ponían los 11 platos en la mesa, muy juntos unos de otros.

―Odio reconocerlo pero es verdad, la princesita esa nos ayudó con el casero―Yuki jugaba con Mei en la cocina, la pequeña sonrió asintiendo, igual a como hacía siempre que mencionaban a la peli rosa.

―Vale, vale, ya entendí ¿pero y Saburo y Haruki? ¿No probaran el sukiyaki?―dijo la pequeña tahúr en crecimiento, deseosa por probar aquel manjar que hace mucho no probaba.

―A esto aún le falta, Haruki-nee no debe tardar en llegar y Saburo dijo que saldría temprano apenas y terminara exámenes, está emocionado por saber cómo le fue a Nee-san en su primer día de trabajo―dijo sonriendo mientras lavaba los pocos platos sucios de la tarde.

― ¡Estoy en casa!―anunció una voz en la entrada.

― ¡Haruki-nee-san!―gritaron los más pequeños, todos corrieron a recibirla, los gemelos y Hana usaron el viejo sillón de trampolín y saltar sobre su hermana.

― ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo, Haruki-nee-san?―preguntó Hayaka.

―Les cuento en la cena ¡Y ustedes no hagan eso! Un día no los aguantare y nos tiraran al suelo―les regañó pero sabía que aquello le divertía tanto como a ellos, los puso de nuevo sobre el sofá, Yuki y Mei se acercaron igual a saludarla―hola ¿Qué tal el día para las consentidas de la casa?―saludar a tal cantidad de hermanos le parecería a algunos cansado o hasta confuso, pero para Haruki ya era algo normal, todos sus hermanos tenían una personalidad propia y única, la unidad de sus hermanos gemelos que la recibían saltando a sus brazos, Hana casi igual de impetuosa que sus hermanos también buscaba un lugar, la ternura de Mei que la obligaba a darle un beso en la coronilla, la timidez de Hayaka quien aceptaba con una sonrisa que le revolviera el cabello, los golpes amistosos que podía intercambiar con Misuki, la admiración de Yuki y el choque de palmas que llevaba complicidad y la mayor de la casa aparte de ella, Fuyuka era su mano derecha, su segunda al mando, no era necesario intercambio de palabras o algo parecido, sólo una sonrisa que se desentiende de cualquier problema existente cuando la llama ígnea llega a casa― ¿Todo bien, Fuyuka? ¿Qué pasó con Funami-san? Que no te la quiten―se quitó la corbata y la puso sobre el cuello de Hana, prendió la televisión y le entregó el control a Misuki, después fue hasta la cocina para hablar más cómodamente.

―Entregué el dinero que dejaste, y tal como me pediste traté de convencer a Funami-san que nos diera un poco más de tiempo en el pago de la renta.

― ¿Trataste? ¿Significa que no lo conseguiste?

―Espera, aún no termino, él acepto de mala gana lo que le diste, pero faltaban los recargos, dijo que llamaría para que sacaran nuestras cosas, pero Inukai-san salió a hablar con él.

― ¿Qué Isuke-sama hizo qué?―una punzada de dolor le atravesó la cabeza y se alojó en la zona de su ojo, tendría muchas cosas que explicar si lastimó a ese hombre.

―Convenció a Funami-san, él dijo que estaba bien, te podías desentender del pago por un tiempo más y nos disculpó de los recargos ¿no es increíble?―dijo su hermana con una sonrisa. Tomó la cacerola con un paño y la puso en el centro de la mesa―hice esto para agradecerle, últimamente no teníamos comida suficiente pero creo que podemos darnos este pequeño lujo, después de todo no es muy caro preparar sukiyaki ¿No?―preguntó buscando la aprobación de su hermana.

―Eh, sí pero… ¿Qué hizo exactamente Isuke-sama? ¿Tú la viste?

―Pues claro, llego a ayudarme y no la podía dejar sola frente a ese hombre, sólo habló con él, todo de lo más normal, las personas pueden entenderse con palabras y sólo es cuestión de ganarse su simpatía. Le debemos esta cena. Anda Nee-san, ve a asearte y trae a Inukai-san para que nos acompañe―la emoción con la que su hermana hablaba le hizo sonreír, no se fiaba de los métodos que podría usar la fiera rosada en una situación dentro de sus parámetros normales, pero al parecer no había heridos, se merecía el beneficio de la duda y también su agradecimiento. Se encaminó a la que alguna vez fue su habitación, pues desde su llegada había pasado a ser de Isuke.

Al abrir se encontró con la chica después de la ducha, su largo cabello dejaba escapar gotas que se salvaban de la toalla sobre sus hombros que cubrían la cúspide de sus pechos.

Haruki abrió la puerta en que terminaba de ponerse unas braguitas moradas. Alzó la vista topándose con la mirada de la otra, ninguna dijo nada de a momento. Con un brazo tapó el pudor de sus pechos, o eso intentó pues por el tamaño resultaba casi imposible, tomó la toalla y la arrojó a la cara de la pelirroja. Estaba mojada y olía al jabón que le había comprado, un sutil aroma a lavanda y crema.

―Aprende a tocar―le dio la espalda a Haruki y tomó de la cama el sujetador de esas braguitas. La pelirroja se quitó de un tirón la toalla de la cara.

―En mi propia casa―le completo la frase en un tono de broma―en mi propia habitación.

―Sí~3―respondió cual si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Haruki negó con una sonrisa.

―Ne, Isuke-sama―llamó―gracias, por lo de esta tarde―Isuke se detuvo un momento mientras pasaba su cabeza por la blusa blanca de tirantes de la pelirroja, Haruki lo tomó como una señal de tener su atención―Fuyuka me contó que nos ayudaste con el casero, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero gracias.

―No agradezcas, todos esos niños lo llevan haciendo toda la tarde, lo hice por mi propio bien, Isuke ya se lo dijo a tu hermana, no puede darse el lujo de ir a otro lado―metió ambas piernas dentro de unos shorts para terminar de vestirse―si debes agradecer algo, es a tu propia suerte de ponerte en el camino de Isuke.

―Pues sea como sea, yo traía esto sin una razón en especial―dijo sacando del bolsillo interior de su saco una pequeña bolsa de papel morado―pero ahora puedes aceptarlo como agradecimiento. Para ti―le alargó la pequeña bolsita e Isuke la tomó sin comprender ¿no se suponía que no había dinero para estas cosas? En su mano calló un bote de pintura para uñas color morado―sé que no es lo que acostumbras, pero estoy casi segura que es el mismo color del que tenías cuando llegaste aquí.

―Isu…

―Isuke-sama no va a darme las gracias, lo sé―dijo alzando una mano para detener sus palabras, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y pasó a quitarse el saco―Isuke-sama no me mando a comprarlo, también lo sé, yo lo hice por mi cuenta―se desabotonó la camisa dejando los dos botones de en medio, también arremangó las mangas. Isuke la veía sorprendida, había acertado en cada palabra que pensaba salir de su propia boca y no parecía molesta o decepcionada, la pelirroja lo aceptaba como si fuese de lo más normal―venga, vamos con mis hermanos, Fuyuka preparó sukiyaki para ti, dice que como agradecimiento a lo que hiciste, te gustara.

―Eh, idiota―la llamó cuando estaba por abrir la puerta. Suspiró antes de hablar―gracias, Isuke sabe la precaria situación por la que pasas…―dejó el bote en la mesita de noche, sonrió en medio de un bufido―apresúrate, conociéndote no probaste bocado en todo el día y esos críos no se contendrán por más tiempo―dijo pasando a su lado.

―Isuke-sama me conoce―respondió sobando su estómago. "_Isuke… ¿te estás suavizando?"_.

**DamyD: Noches...no esperen más bien sería buenos días porque ya es de madrugada. Buenos días chicos, último día de vacaciones para muchos, la pasaron bien? se quemaron por el sol?**

**Alex: Se divirtieron? Salieron de vacaciones o fueron ermitaños en casa al igual que yo? Sea como sea espero la hayan pasado bien. Último capítulo de vacaciones y de vuelta a clases. Hay cierta poesía en esto del último día.**

**DamyD: Muy cierto, esto es como nuestra despedida para ustedes, no estaremos por un buen de tiempo por el montón de clases en que tuvimos que meternos, sip la vida es así y hay que vivirla a como viene.**

**Alex: Llena de materias sin piedad y maestros sin alma? Sí, creo que así es la vida. A veces quisiera que el clima del salón funcionara todos los días, pero así es la vida.**

**DamyD: A mí no me molesta el clima, sea como sea yo puedo dormirme *sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Aparte, no todos los maestros son malos, la de lectura y redacción me agradó mucho.**

**Alex: Sí, tienes razón, pero por cada maestra de lectura hay una profesora de H,P. Bueno, mientras no se presente otra igual habrá esperanza para nuevos escritos.**

**DamyD: Pero mucho hablar de nuestra pobre vida, que les pareció el capi? bueno, malo, regular? para un café o echarle un trago a la coca? Déjenos sus comentarios que son los que animan a continuar con esto.**

**Alex: Je, esto parece comentarios finales de un video de Youtube. Les agradecería si dejan un comentario, háganlo por ella, ella la artista y autor intelectual detrás de la obra. Créanme, si la hacen feliz su producción de historias aumentara. Tómenlo como un consejo. Pasen buenas noches chicos, disfruten de la actuación de esta niña y vuelvan cuando quieran a verla. Está ahí para su disfrute.**

**DamyD: Y con esto nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos en la próxima entrega chicos y buenas noches. *apaga la cámara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Influencia sabor a algodón de azúcar**

―Qué día tan agotador, ese tipo la lleva contra mí―dijo tirándose sobre la cama boca abajo, era la noche del jueves, pasó su primera semana de trabajo con la rutina forjándose hora tras hora, día tras día; marcar s entrada a las 8:30, recoger su equipo, dar una ronda al perímetro y esperar postrada a la entrada hasta la hora de descanso, ver a Toboe comer y caminar nuevamente a su puesto, era todo cuanto hacía en sus horas de trabajo hasta el momento de dirigirse con el jefe de seguridad, Sawada-san.

―No te quejes tanto―dijo Isuke que ocupaba un lugar a lado de la cabellera pelirroja en la cama, limaba sus uñas dejándolas impecables. Esa noche pensaba estrenar el gel de uñas que la pelirroja le regaló a inicio de semana, los constantes agradecimientos de los pequeños habitantes de aquella casa le habían hecho imposible un momento de tranquilidad para sí misma. Bien parecía que el único momento en que podía descansar sin ellos era después que la chica a su lado los saludara y fuera a recostarse un momento en la cama que ella ocupaba ignorando a la molesta caniche o negándose a devolver el mazo de cartas que le quito tiempo atrás a la pequeña tahúr, era cuando ninguno entraba a aquel cuarto, quizás como agradecimiento a la mayor por romperse el lomo en el día.

―Ladró el perro―dijo Haruki divertida, recibiendo en recompensa un bicoque un tanto duro―que cruel.

―Ladró el perro ~3

―Je, ya entendí―acomodo su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados para mirar a la chica a su lado―pero es en serio, no hubo día en la semana que no me regañara, incluso me puso de castigo dar vueltas en el patio trasero de los edificios, una suerte que hice caso a Fuyuka y lleve ropa extra. Van quedando bien―dijo al ver la mano izquierda de Isuke, cada una limpiamente pintada de un color morado, pinceladas sin ningún residuo demasiado grueso en la base o los bordes.

―Te acostumbraras, seguramente es sólo tu idea―sopló un poco sobre las uñas para que se secaran a prisa―esta fue fácil, la difícil es la derecha.

Haruki no exageraba, su jefe no dejaba a la chica a sol ni sombra desde que las prácticas empezaron, con ese se contaban tres días de su adiestramiento en armas: aprendían el peso de su arma, contar las municiones, cargar/descargar, puntería; ella aún aprendía a controlar el retroceso, no hablemos de dar en el blanco. El primer día, Ryu y su jefe caminaban detrás de cada uno para evaluar sus conocimientos previos. Anotaban el valor que el jefe dictaba a su segundo al mando. En la media hora que llevaban practicando, Haruki no había acertado un solo disparo y el acercamiento de sus altos mandos haciéndola de profesores en un examen oral no ayudaba con sus nervios. Incluso Toboe trató de darle consejos pero su cara de preocupación viendo a los hombres acercándose no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara.

―Para no hacerte el cuento largo, me quede una hora extra practicando el tiro con ese hombre sentado a mis espaldas, gritando por cada fallo o centímetro por el que no acertaba―dijo al terminar de limar el último dedo de la peli rosa.

―Isuke puede enseñarte a disparar decentemente si le consigues un arma~3―dijo haciendo de su mano un arma, cerro un ojo e hizo un puff imitando el disparo de una pistola. Haruki fingió recibir el proyectil en el pecho y se tiró de espaldas, teniendo cuidado de no derramar el gel. Levanto un poco la cabeza, simulando encontrarse en un estado moribundo abrió un solo ojo para ver a la pelirroja.

―Te atormentare en tus más profundos sueños, gah―prometió con irreal voz suspirante y dejo caer su cabeza. Isuke reía tras su mano por las tonterías que se le ocurrían a lo que ella se irguió complacida de hacerla reír.

―Bien perro, sirves para entretener a tu dueña~3

―Jaja, bueno pero de cualquier forma, no me metas ideas, Isuke-sama, tenemos prohibido sacar las armas del edificio. Ese tipo es un amargado ―comenzó a pintarle las uñas, intentando ser lo más delicada que podía para que quedaran igual a las que la peli rosa hizo.

―Mientras que te de dinero a Isuke no le importa prestarte para trabajos forzados~3―dijo dejándose atender.

―Gracias Isuke-sama, me reconforta saber que me cuida de otros―respondió con sarcasmo. Había terminado de pintar la uñas de Isuke cuando esta comenzó a inspeccionarlas a conciencia, buscando hasta el más mínimo detalle para reprocharlo, pero no encontró nada. Quedaron muy bien. No le quedó más opción que darle las gracias, no en palabras pero sí compartiendo su agrado, era lo único que buscaba Haruki que habiendo logrado su cometido sonrió con un pocky recién sacado de su cajón y volvió a recostarse con los brazos tras la cabeza a manera de almohadas.

―Los viciosos intentan impresionar a Isuke, llegaron corriendo mostrando un examen en que sacaron 65 de puntaje―ya se contaban dos días de haber comenzado esa rutina: Haruki le contaba algunas cosas a Isuke sobre su día, sólo lo más interesantes pues no quería aburrirla.

―Jeje bueno eso es mejor a lo que generalmente sacan en sus exámenes―y cómo premio Isuke igual contaba sobre lo más significativo del día, la mayoría travesuras o quejas de sus hermanos, esto las hacía reír a ambas.

Isuke habló sobre Hayaka, o algo parecido pues no escuchó bien del todo, su mente divagó en los acontecimientos de su trabajo: la gente empezó a llegar a aquel edificio, dando su recorrido veía a conserjes que no había visto antes, oficinistas hablando sobre todo el trabajo que había quedado atrasado, se escuchaba el sonido del teclado en unos cubículos y el olor a café no se limitaba sólo a la oficina de Ryu o Sawada, más de una maquina trabajaba en un par de pisos inyectando nectar de vida a las venas de ese lugar.

―E Isuke tuvo que salir de la cocina, pues la salsa salpicaba por todas partes, Isuke aún no entiende como esa niña se las ingenió para hacer eso―se escucharon un par de golpes antes que la puerta se abriera.

―Haruki-nee-san, señorita Inukai, hora de cenar.

―Gracias Hana-chan, vamos enseguida―dijo Haruki alzándole un pulgar, la niña pequeña asintió satisfecha y cerro tras de sí la puerta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y desató su corbata, también quitó el saco junto al chaleco.

― ¿Por qué te desatas la corbata? Puedes dejarla anudada y ajustarla a la mañana siguiente―dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba. Haruki desabotonó el último botón de su camisa y la dejó en una silla antes de responder.

―Simple, me gusta que Isuke-sama lo haga, es un nudo nuevo cada día―se puso una playera blanca con unos agujeros hechos por tantos viajes a la lavadora― ¿vamos?―dijo con su imborrable sonrisa.

La cena pasó tranquila y sin grandes incidentes salvo lo típico; cabello rosado que esconde pequeños proyectiles de comida cortesía de la pequeña Yuki; gritos y frases completadas por un tono de voz muy parecidos, ¿y cuando no si sus dueños son gemelos?; Haruki también hablaba con ellos sobre cómo le había ido en el trabajo. El fuego de la conversión se aviva durante la hora previa al descanso.

―Entonces aún no te han despedido, Haruki.

― ¡Hey! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?―dejó su cucharada a 5cm de su boca.

―Pues hicimos una apuesta, Fuyuka dijo que sería permanente; Akira y Arashi un mes y una semana respectivamente; yo les dije que tres semanas―Misuki respondió con la boca llena a lo que su hermana reprochó con la mirada a aquellos implicados.

― ¿Y por qué apostar sobre algo tan importante como mi trabajo?

―Han estado escuchando sobre la relación con tu jefe―dijo Saburo quien tenía en la mano el libro del que se apodero Isuke, quería leer la historia y alcanzarla, tener algo que platicar con la chica―piensan que no tardara en despedirte y eso les hizo apostar.

― ¿Pero por qué sobre mi trabajo? ¿Por qué no sobre si esta semana expulsan al par de tormentas o a qué hora saldrá Isuke-sama de la habitación? Por decir algo.

―Porque nosotros ya no nos metemos en problemas, o bueno no tantos―dijo Arashi bajando el tono de voz en esa última parte. Su hermano levantó la cabeza.

―Y todos sabemos que la diosa no deja sus aposentos hasta después de las once del día―aquel comentario ofendió un poco a Isuke. Estuvo a punto de soltar una de sus respuestas hirientes pero la risa de la pelirroja le interrumpió.

―Tienes razón, Isuke-sama no es de las que despiertan temprano. En la academia despertaba 15 minutos antes de que las clases empezaran y yo tenía que esperarla un poco más de media hora a que terminara de arreglarse.

― ¿Lo ven niños? Hasta su diosa tiene defectos o pecados―les dijo Misuki a sus hermanos.

― ¿Y tú a qué hora despertabas, Haruki-nee-san?―preguntó Hana.

―Sabes que siempre me despierto temprano por ser propensa a llegar tarde. Incluso Ryu-san me advirtió que si no llego a tiempo mañana me reportara con el jefe―respondió luego de tomar su té. Se atragantó a medio sorbo por un escalofrió en la espalda, Isuke no le quitaba la vista de encima; la pelirroja sintió una gota de sudor en la frente, luego de unos segundos la pelirosa la liberó de aquel hechizo ocultando esos anaranjados iris tras los parpados y terminando el resto de su propio té.

"_Hoy debo dormir un poco lejos y pendiente de ella"_ pensó.

Terminó la cena y empezaron los preparativos para dormir, la mañana siguiente sería el tan deseado fin de semana.

"Tantantararan-tantantararan-tantantararan" ¿Por qué debía empezar así la semana? Haruki gruñó un poco, a nadie le gustaba ir en viernes al trabajo pero siempre hay mayores cosas que patean a uno fuera de la cama. Se irguió con los brazos y estiró toda la espalda y brazos hasta que sintió un par de vertebras tronar. Frotó sus ojos dispuesta a tomar su toalla y una ducha con la mejor actitud que se puede tener ante la idea del agua fría por la mañana.

―Buenos días, Isuk… ¿eh?―a su lado no se hallaba la pelirosa, las sabanas arrugadas pero sin señas de la chica. Miro en derredor pero esta no se encontraba y la puerta seguía cerrada―Um…tal vez le dio hambre o está viendo la TV―checó su celular, tenía una hora para alistarse―. Debo apresurarme―Tomó su ropa interior y encaminó al baño, intentó abrir accionando la perilla pero estaba trancada, le pareció raro pues a esa hora sólo Fuyuka estaría despierta. Dio un par de golpes y una voz jactanciosa le respondió desde el interior.

―Ocupado~3

― ¡Oh! Lo siento―esperó sentada a que Isuke saliera. A veces pasaban esas cosas, la pelirroja volvía corriendo de algún trabajo con las piernas cruzadas y debe esperar a que su hermano termine de expulsar el ramen en mal estado de la mañana.

Pasaron 5 desesperantes minutos ¿por qué tardaba tanto si se había despertado antes que ella? Se levantó y volvió a tocar.

―Isuke dijo que está ocupado~3

―Isuke-sama, por favor, debo alistarme para ir al trabajo ¿Cuánto más estarás dentro?―no podía escuchar nada a través de la puerta, Haruki se preguntó si había salido por la puerta del pasillo pero el claro sonido de la bañera le borro esa idea.

―El tiempo que Isuke quiera, es temprano y hoy no quiero quedarme a dormir hasta tarde~3―dijo la peli-rosa hundiéndose hasta por debajo de la nariz, disfrutando de la calidez de esa agua, cortesía de un adormecido Saburo.

― ¡Isuke-sama, por favor, abre!―No quería aporrear la puerta pero el tiempo es una locomotora sin frenos y jamás espera a nadie.―Mierda, no tengo tiempo para esto―Habían pasado un cuarto de hora y se encontraba en el límite de tiempo correcto para alistarse y correr a la empresa―Isuke-sama, en serio necesito el baño, por favor. No estoy jugando. Debo llegar a tiempo y me estas retrasando―más golpes en la puerta.

―Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hablar de Isuke-sama, perro~3―el agua se mantenía cálida, e Isuke la disfrutó al doble, siendo este su primer baño caliente en una semana y fastidiando a la pelirroja, un placer no tan secreto.

―Por favor, Isuke-sama, no vuelvo a decir nada sobre ti, discúlpame, lo siento, lo siento pero abre la puerta.

― ¿Y dejar que te vayas sin un castigo? Ni pensarlo~3

― ¡Gah!―alzó la manos y se apoyó en la puerta. Mordió la uña de su pulgar tratando de pensar, le dio la espalda a la puerta mirando al exterior por la ventana, el sol apenas se asomaba, era quizás la primera hora del día, en su celular ya tenía perdidos los primeros 10 minutos del mismo y aún no se había duchado. No encontraba forma de solucionar aquello, salvo quizás suplicar otro rato, esperando apelar por el lado comprensivo, casi inexistente, de Isuke. Volvió a golpear la puerta en ánimo derrotado. Vio una hoja cruzarse por la ventana al mismo tiempo en que pensaba cómo excusarse con su jefe.

Cayó un rayo cargando una idea dentro de su cabeza.

―Ya sé cómo entrar―se levantó de un salto y corrió a la ventana.

No soplaba tanto el viento, era una mañana sumida en el estupor del viernes en que muchas cabezas de familia se dan el pequeño lujo de llegar algo tarde al trabajo, caminando a gusto por el ligero sereno en el ambiente, mismo que rociaba el afeitar de la ventana y el borde del techo. Abrió la ventana en un impulso del pensamiento irracional y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por esta. No era la primera vez que se descolgaba por el techo, pero sí le faltaba ese toque de adrenalina que le apoyaba a manera que sus movimientos fuesen certeros y rápidos. Todo aquello le infundía miedo, miedo al regaño que ese hombre pelirrojo le daría y no hablemos del castigo, podría llegar a ser despedida por los juegos de la peli-rosa.

Le faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que sus dedos rozaran el borde del techo. Plantó ambos pies en la ventana y estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar asidero; sentía humedad pero bien podía deberse al sudor en sus manos; con una sujeta al techo le siguió la otra, de un gruñido se impulsó con ambas manos hasta tener medio cuerpo arriba, plantó la rodilla y ya estaba de pie. Casi corrió a donde podría estar la ventana del baño arriesgándose, acercando su pecho al techo se asomó y para su buena suerte le llegó el sonido de un canturreo y agua cayendo.

― ¡Yosh! Aquí vamos―exhaló aire lentamente para concentrarse, sus pupilas se dilataron al resplandor del día, cuerpo y mente debían trabajar en conjunto para el siguiente movimiento. Se colocó en cuclillas dando la espalda al borde. Sintió el vació a sus espaldas e imagino lo mucho que dolería una caída de ese tipo, si no llegaba a matarla. Isuke era el demonio al ponerla en este tipo de situaciones.

En dos segundos su cuerpo se impulsó con las manos, estas se deslizaron por el empuje hasta aferrarse al borde de la canaleta y confiando en que sus piernas no hallarían obstáculo alguno en el cálculo rápido que hizo, dejó ir su cuerpo en forma de parábola. Entrando directamente por la ventana abierta de par en par teniendo 10cms extra de la anchura de sus hombros.

Cerró los ojos sin querer ver el desenlace de sus actos, pero su mismo cuerpo supo al instante que lo había logrado, había un cambio en el ambiente, más humedad pero menos frío.

La bañera era rectangular y pegada a lo largo de la pared. Su aterrizaje, aparte de estrepitoso, le trajo daños físicos, su pie derecho le enviaba constantes punzadas de dolor desde el talón que pegó con el borde de la bañera, su trasero le dolía pese a haber caído en agua, esta no ayudó a suavizar la caída y no podía ni moverse bien, toda su pijama quedó empapada. Sus manos tocaban el suelo de la bañera y el agua le llegaba poco más arriba de la clavícula, el piso era un completo desastre, con agua salpicada por todos lados cómo el piso de una piscina.

Alzó la vista topándose con la peli-rosa envuelta en una toalla y sentada en el borde fuera de la bañera. Entró al castillo pero no traía arma que la ayudara contra el dragón que habitaba dentro. Una bestia mojada que a pesar de ello no perdía la superioridad y el orgullo.

―Menuda manera de entrar, muy elegante―el sarcasmo era la segunda lengua de Isuke.

―Ya no tengo tiempo, Isuke-sama―no cargaba con su celular, afortunadamente, pero sabía que estaba atrasada, muy atrasada. Observó el desastre que había hecho, el lugar tendría que lavarse después y estaba completamente empapada―uff, pero al menos entré.

―Sí, Isuke se preguntaba cuanto más te tomaría entrar―fingió ver un reloj en su muñeca―de echo te tardaste~3

―Ya no tengo más tiempo, van a reportarme en el trabajo por llegar tarde y…―el intento de llamada de atención se atascó en su garganta en cuanto la otra hablo.

―Cálmate idiota, no es tarde, vas 30 minutos más temprano.

― ¿Eh?

―No vas tarde, ese aparato de mal gusto al que llamas celular fue manipulado por las manos del diablo~3―movió sus dedos para mostrar su punto―Isuke adelantó 45 minutos a esa trasto~3

― ¿Por qué…?―dijo enojada y al mismo tiempo un tanto aliviada― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estoy toda empapada, me lastime la pierna y tengo el culo todo adolorido.

―No culpes a Isuke de tu caer tan lamentable―el suspiro de frustración quedó reducido a sonidos burbujeantes al hundir su cara. Aquello produjo una risa en Isuke. Cuando se le acabó el aire, Haruki sacó su cara del agua mostrando un rostro un poco fastidiado.

―Pero ¿por qué hiciste eso? Yo no me meto con tu sueño, con tus cosas, dejo que despiertes cuando te entre en gana, que comas mis bolas de arroz con atún―a Haruki le parecía una gatita rosa cuando se las tomaba, parecía que le gustaba mucho el atún―te regalé un esmalte, te dejo dormir sobre mi espalda mientras duermo o que la uses para apoyarte cuando estás leyendo, comes mi cereal que es únicamente mío, te cuidé cuando enfermaste ¿Por qué me asustas así?―sonaba un poco dramático pero Haruki quería saber que le hizo para que actuara así con ella, si estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades. La chica envuelta en toalla se encogió de hombros desnudos.

―No hay razón, Isuke sólo se las quería cobrar~3

―Cobrarlas…―asintió. El dolor punzante en su pie y su trasero se hicieron más presentes cuando se paró, escurría a chorros y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Miro con reproche a Isuke y con el puño en la cadera.

―No deberías ser capaz de enojarte, estas delante de lo que tus infantes desean―dijo subiendo ligeramente la toalla en el movimiento de cruzar las piernas. Por su frustración no había caído en cuenta hasta ese momento, pero allí estaba, Inukai Isuke semidesnuda, con el betún de merengue asomándose por la toalla. Haruki se sonrojó, no calculo aquello. Negó con la cabeza para despejar la mente―. Pero no te sientas tan mal, como ya dijo Isuke, sabes entretener a tu amo. Perro~3―Haruki dio un respingón, dejando salir un gruñido. Su mirada se tornó inexpresiva y salió con cuidado de la bañera.

Isuke quería suspirar en decepción y aburrimiento, conocía esa mirada: la había visto tantas veces con los hombres con que salió, jugaba alguna broma y se molestaban al punto de no hablarle o empezaban a gritar sinsentidos. Como si a ella le interesara algo tan patético. La pelirroja seguro diría un par de cosas sin importancia y firmaría su sentencia. Isuke siempre hacía lo que quería, fuese o no los deseos de alguien más. Decepcionara o no su actuar.

Mientras pensaba, Haruki abrió el grifo de agua fría, volviendo a llenar la bañera a un nivel aceptable, contenta con lo hecho se acercó a Isuke. Ambas se vieron a los ojos cómo si fuese una competencia y la fierecilla desvió la mirada con la mayor dignidad que Haruki pudo ver. Negó sonriendo, notando ese cambio tan drástico en su humor, no se iba a disculpar pero el punto no era que lo hiciera, no hizo ningún daño verdadero. Isuke se sintió alzada en vuelo, la sorpresa no le permitió reaccionar más que para sujetarse de la chica mojada que no mostró esfuerzo en cargarla y con la tranquilidad del mundo extendió los brazos y dejó caer la magnificencia de la peli-rosa en la bañera con agua fría. El punto era agradecer que no le arruinara el día.

― ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, perro!?―le gritó temblando dentro del agua, se abrazaba para tratar de mantener el calor que escapaba a velocidad alarmante.

―Ya sabes, Isuke-sama no se portó muy bien pero no pasa nada―la toalla que Isuke usaba quedó en su mano, la puso en el perchero y se sacó las ropas mojadas.

En la academia tomaron baños colectivos, pero las miradas no viajaban de un cuerpo femenino a otro, mantenían el contacto visual para evitar incomodidades entre ellas, igual para mantener algo de respeto. Pero aquí la pelirroja sólo se desvistió frente a ella, dándole permiso de empezar un recorrido turístico desde dos cumbres que pese a no acercarse ni de lejos a las montañas de Isuke tenían su atractivo, deslizando el viaje hasta el valle entre esas cumbres y continuar al sur por la plana pradera de su abdomen; la suave inclinación y ascenso de su cintura y la cima de la colina que se formaba en esas caderas; y esas formaciones en forma de flecha que apuntaba a ese pequeño bosquecillo de hojas otoñales. Todo el viaje era gratis pero la generosidad de Isuke pagó con calor en las orejas.

―Es más, quizás me hizo un favor por despertarme así esta mañana, la vista es buena, no todos los días puedo ver a Isuke-sama abrazándose y tiritando como gatito mojado―dijo ya dentro del agua, estaban tan cerca que sus pies se rozaban. Haruki le sonrió y antes de poder percibir ese rojizo en las mejillas de Isuke, se sintió jalada de la cabeza y hundida en el agua. La cercanía le hacía preguntarse en medio de gritos sofocados y chapoteos si estaba ahogándose en líquido o en piel y carne.

― ¡Isuke, me estas ahogando! cof, cof ¡Isuke!―los gritos que salían del baño llamo la atención de los que empezaban a despertar, la tormenta ya esperaba su turno para el baño al igual que Misuki.

― ¡Es lo que te mereces, perro, por arrojarme al agua!―de echo los varones de la casa empezaron a despertar un poco más al escuchar esos gritos.

―Qué envidia me da Haruki-nee-san―dijo el gemelo mayor.

―Sí, jugando con nuestra diosa en el baño y no nos invitó a pasar―le contesto su hermano gemelo agachando la cabeza decepcionado.

―Haruki-nee-san…―Saburo tenía una mirada vacía y una pequeña aura azul por encima de sus ojos, el sólo imaginar a su hermana mayor metida en el baño con la chica de sus sueños le hacía deprimir, e imaginar que él acarreó el agua caliente para la señorita, aún más.

―Dejen de hablar entre dientes y venga a ayudarme con el desayuno―dijo Fuyuka.

― ¡Busca la toalla de Isuke!

― ¡Tienes dos hermosas piernas, sal del agua y búscala tú!―los tres suspiraron en depresión. La suerte de los mayores, la vida era tan injusta, pesaron mientras dejaban caer sus cabezas en la mesa, en contra de los gritos de protesta de su hermana mayor por haberla ignorado.

―Oe gracias―el agua fría no estaba tan mal para ella, y podía disfrutar del tiempo extra que, aún si fue un gran susto, Isuke le brindo en una especie de ayuda para ese día de prueba.

― ¿D-de q-qué hablas, idiota?―a contrario de Haruki, Isuke temblaba y le castañeaban los dientes, negándose a salir de aquella agua helada antes que Haruki y viera su desnudo.

―Me refiero a adelantar mi celular, en vez de encerrarte por media hora, gracias―rio con la garganta―en verdad pareces un gatito mojado―dijo alzando un brazo y palpando la cabeza rosa.

―I-idiota―le salpica agua en la cara.

―Je…relajante agubbbrr…―dejaba libre el aire en sus palabras bajo el agua, para que nadaran a la superficie en un intento de no ahogarse debajo. Haruki cerró los ojos e inclinó lo que pudo sin incomodar a Isuke, a manera de hacer con su cabello un incendio sobre el agua. Salió a la superficie y tomó el jabón para frotarlo contra su cuerpo―un buen baño sin prisas, seguro que cabeceare un poco pero nada que no pueda esconder de ese hombre.

― ¿Po-porque te preocupa tanto esa tontería de trabajar? Parece un fastidio~3―sonaba rudo, pero Haruki notaba cierta consideración en la pregunta.

―Soy el pilar de la familia, por supuesto―alzó las manos para enjabonar su cabellera, no era correcto usar el agua de la bañera para eso pero igual pensaba lavar todo cuando volviese del trabajo.

―Isuke no se refiere a eso―tenía la atención de la pelirroja― ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que te enjaularan en su necesidad?~3

Tras esas palabras apareció una máscara de seriedad sobre a fas de Haruki, le afligían escuchar eso, no porque lo dijera Isuke, sino por su realidad. Continuaba en su memoria la situación familiar antes de la clase negra, la sonrisa más alegre sirve perfecta para ocultar el pesar y la desesperación.

―Madre no puede trabajar, mientras estábamos en Myōjō su situación se agravó y calló otra vez en el hospital, ahora está en observación, preparándose para una operación.

Les siguió el silencio, no escuchaban nada salvo a los niños en la cocina; Haruki tomó una jícara con la que enjuagó su cabello.

― ¿Qué pasó con papi? ¿Por qué no está el alfa a cargo de su camada?~3

Haruki rio entre dientes por la imagen mental que Isuke tenía de su familia.

― ¿Eso significa que soy la alfa aquí?―negó―bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día que buscabas entre las cosas del armario? Ya sabes que mi padre era militar, a las pocas semanas nos llegó una carta, perdido en combate, no recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo, sólo que mamá lloraba en la oscuridad cuando creía que yo dormía. Quería mucho a papá…dice que soy su viva imagen, no sé si es verdad, la única foto que queda de él ya está muy dañada para saberlo. Entonces, meses después mamá conoció a un hombre, Taishi.

―Tú y la camada…

Haruki asiente.

―Somos medios hermanos―tomó agua y se refrescó la cara, parecía que eso no le importaba―. No lo saben y por mi está bien, no importa si tenemos padres diferentes, los amaría aún sin parentesco. Isuke-sama lo dijo, la familia es lo más importante y ellos son mi familia, no existe nada que no haría por ellos.

― ¿Qué pasó con el padre de la camada?

―Uff…mamá buscó otro hombre por nuestro bien, un hombre que llenara esa figura paterna para mí y un compañero con quien trabajar hombro a hombro, en quien apoyarse. Ella no trabajaba, dejó la escuela cuando cursaba su tercer año, je, ella y papá se casaron muy pronto, mamá me tuvo a los 20 años, jóvenes y vivaces con toda la vida por delante―Haruki miró su reflejo en el agua, estaba cerca de tener la misma edad que su padre cuando nació, se preguntó si ese reflejo en el agua fue el mismo que vio él antes de irse en un viaje del cual no volvió―. Me trataba bien, pero yo era demasiado diferente, era su constante recordatorio de otro hombre en la vida de mi madre, como el cachorro de león que hiede a su padre destronado, salvo que en vez de matarme trajo al mundo sus propias crías―sumergió su cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados por respeto a la chica.

― ¿Por qué nueve hijos?

―Mamá comenzó a trabajar con la llegada de Saburo, no se casaba con ese hombre y este no le daba el apellido a ninguno de mis hermanos, pero no le preocupaba tener un papel que los uniese―frunció las cejas, se leía la frustración que crean los recuerdos―las mujeres aceptan tener un hijo tras otro porque piensan que así atan al hombre, siendo su progenitura él no los abandonaría…pero no notó que por cada hijo que le daba no lo ataba sino que lo asustaba más y más. Uff…Mei iba a cumplir 3 años al día siguiente a cuando se fue, mamá no estaba en casa y yo tampoco, trabajaba de medio tiempo. Se suponía que él cuidaba de ella y las pequeñas, las abandonó hasta la tarde en que llegué. Huyó y al día de hoy no sabemos nada del muy cobarde.

El silencio las acompaño por segunda vez en aquel baño.

―Isuke te pateará fuera de esa cama si te vuelves a retrasar~3

―Je ¿qué hay de Isuke-sama? ¿Cuál es su historia?

― ¿Qué te hace creer que Isuke te hablará sobre ella?

―Bueno…yo conté de mi vida…―dijo rascando su húmedo cabello.

―Lo contaste porque querías, Isuke no te obligó a hacerlo~3―dijo salpicando otra vez agua.

―Jaja ya está bueno―trató de cubrirse del ataque con una mano―tienes razón, Isuke-sama no me obligó a contarlo, bien jugado.

― ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? Estás frente a Isuke―y vaya que lo estaba, el agua era espumosa pero era la misma turbiedad lo que le daba el toque sensual a esa chica pelirosa. Haruki se preguntó si habría otra oportunidad en que la intimidad les permitiera hablar tan abiertamente como ese momento.

―Bueno, fue divertido y todo pero el tiempo sigue corriendo―alargó la mano para alcanzar la toalla.

―Oye, idiota, esa es la toalla de Isuke.

―Te traigo otra―se volvió de espaldas y envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla. No le daba vergüenza su cuerpo, pero si le apenaba un poco mostrarlo sin la supuesta protección del agua.

― ¡Idiota! ¡Ayuda a Isuke!

―Hai, hai―tomó otra toalla del mueble con 12 gabinetes y la extendió frente a ella―. Aquí.

― ¿Qué haces? No pierdas tiempo y dale a Isuke su toalla―trató de alcanzarla sin salir del todo del agua pero la pelirroja la apartó.

―No, no, no, tengo otro par de minutos, así que anda, sal, ayudaré a Isuke-sama a secarse―era un tira y afloja en un "te reto a que te atrevas", Haruki puede agradecerle no dañar su horario de trabajo pero su lado infantil quería ganarse una pequeña venganza― ¿o será que Isuke-sama se siente abochornada?

―No seas idiota, Isuke no se avergüenza de nada~3

―Entonces venga aquí, le ayudare a secarse―sonrió con inocencia falsa, impaciente por ver ese sonrojo y declararse victoriosa, sólo quería que Isuke se negara a salir y ella podía reclamar aquello como un premio y dejarla en paz.

La chica en la bañera gruño internamente, sabía que era lo que se traía Haruki entre manos y no le gustaba para nada la idea de mostrarse débil o tímida. Apretó los parpados tomando una decisión, aspiró una bocanada reuniendo valor y Haruki pudo apreciar con sorpresa aquella prisa del agua por regresa a la bañera, algunas gotas rezagadas se unían en ese valle de montañas que parecía un embudo y se deslizaban formando ríos en las praderas, llegando a su origen antes de adentrarse en un bosque hundido en esta.

La pelirroja reprimió con esfuerzo apartar la vista de todas esas carreras de agua, algunas gotas se atoraban en la sima de sus pechos y Haruki dejaba la mirada en ellas más tiempo del preciso. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la sangre en el rostro. Sentía la derrota tocando en su puerta.

― ¿Y bien? ¿No ibas a ayudar a Isuke?―la pelirosa apretaba sus pechos en un abrazo ocultando aquellas puntas donde un explorador debió plantar su bandera ya hace unos ayeres. Después de todo, lo que tenía enfrente con su bello cuerpo desnudo era un demonio. Se tranquilizó, contra aquella chica debía ir algo más lejos que sólo miradas y situaciones íntimas, Isuke debió pasar por cosas mucho más grandes que sólo exponer su cuerpo desnudo.

―Claro que sí―echo la toalla por su espalda rodeando el cuerpo de la asesina algo nerviosa por verse atrapada; deslizó la toalla por la columna hasta la parte en que la espalda pierde su nombre, en cuanto sus manos se dedicaron a atrapar gotas de agua pudo sentir claramente cómo la chica saltaba en tención, ambas estaban muy muy cerca la una de la otra y Haruki se daba un punto con eso―abre los brazos para que los seque.

― ¿Desde cuándo el sirviente le dice a Isuke que hacer?―dijo en tono venenoso pero obedeció, puso ambas manos en los hombros desnudos de la pelirroja y esta sintió el ataque completo al temblar por las manos frías de esa chica. Tomó la toalla y la paso por esos delgados brazos teniendo de intermediario la toalla azul deslavada en medio de esa caricia― ¿Qué pasa, perro? Te ves del mismo color que tu cabello~3

No le dio gracia aquel comentario, por lo que atacó a aquellas banderas imaginarias puestas en la sima de la montaña. Isuke dio un jadeo a la vez que le apretó los hombros. Haruki sonrió internamente y cerró los ojos a la vez que frotaba.

―No ocurre nada, Isuke-sama, ya casi acabamos―el tira y afloja entre esas dos llegaba a su culminación, ninguna lo pondría en palabras o pensamientos pero ese baño quedó en un empate. Haruki destrancó la puerta más cercana y salió permitiéndole a Isuke vestirse. Ya fuera soltó todo el aire que había contenido. Tocó su rostro y como lo pensaba estaba caliente.

―Haruki-nee-san está muy roja―escuchó decir a Hana, la niña tenía en sus manos una bola de arroz recién echa, el resto de sus hermanos le llevaban las cosas a su hermana ayudando en el desayuno.

―Sí, es que…el agua estaba caliente y allí dentro se encierra el vapor jeje.

― ¿Vapor? ¿No tendrá algo que ver con que te bañaste con nuestra diosa?―interrogó un molesto Akira.

―Sí, Nee-san, podíamos esperar ese tipo de traición de Mei, la esperábamos de Sabu-nii-san.

―A mí no me metan en eso―"_también estoy deprimido por no poder bañarme con Isuke-sama"._

―Pero no de ti que eres nuestra hermana mayor―dijeron a coro. "_¿Y a estos qué les pasa?" _pensó ella.

―Bueno, no tarda en salir Isuke, apúrense o llegaran tarde―y entró a su cuarto para empezar a vestirse, hoy abría cosas importantes que hacer, no tenía idea de cuantas. Empacó su muda de ropa y tomó la corbata entre sus manos.

―Isuke pensaba que ya estarías camino a tu trabajo―secaba su cabello con aquella toalla azul deslavado, traía puesto únicamente su ropa interior, algo muy común cuando era de noche o temprano en la mañana.

―Ya me voy pero es que…―no tenía idea de cómo pedir que le hiciera el nudo de la corbata luego de molestarla dentro del baño En definitiva debía tomarse unos minutos ese día para aprender a hacerlo. Escuchó a la pelirosa suspirar y poco después sintió un peso en las piernas, al igual que gotas cayendo en su pantalón y camisa.

―Idiota, debes aprender a hacer un nudo, Isuke no estará aquí para siempre―Haruki se acarició la tela y sonrió agradecida.

―Sé que no pero…al menos quédate hasta que aprenda ¿sí?―guiñó su ojo.

― ¿Uh?―negó con la cabeza y se levantó de donde estaba sentada. No tenía idea de cómo procesar esas simples palabras.

―Bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos, Isuke-sama, cuida a mis hermanos por favor.

―Uff…idiota―dijo cruzada de brazos y caminando a la ventana, tal y como hacía en algunas ocasiones cuando la pelirroja se iba. Quizás Haruki no aprendería a hacer aquel nudo hoy.

Le sobró un cuarto de hora al cruzar las verjas, la empresa estaba sumida en silencio y bañada en un amarillo mañanero. En el escritorio que daba la bienvenida a la gente que entraba por aquellas puertas no había nadie. Llegó incluso antes que Saori, la secretaria-recepcionista.

― ¿Quién lo diría? Con tiempo de sobra ¿oh?―por la entrada, cruzando el sendero de cemento llegaba aquella chica de cabellera gris oscuro, cargaba con varios papeles, cajas y su bolso; Sagae se apresuró a ayudarla con la caja y un par de carpetas gruesas―buenos días, ¿se te hizo tarde?―saludo con su típica sonrisa que no hacía más que encantar a cada día más a la chica.

―Un poco, sí. Gracias, pero no era necesario, no pedí tu ayuda.

―No importa si no la pediste, es un placer ayudarte―le sostuvo la puerta para que entrara primero, Saori escondió un poco su cara tras los papeles y entró casi corriendo―. Por cierto ¿A qué hora sales el martes?―preguntó rascando un poco su mejilla.

―A las 8―dejó todas las carpetas y le quitó de los brazos el resto con algo más de brusquedad de la necesaria― ¿por qué?

―Pues para que me quede a esperar.

― ¿Esperar? ¿De qué hablas Sagae-san?―sería el calor de fuera o el trabajo que le costó caminar por la entrada con todo eso pero sentía que sudaba un poco; existía un camino en su columna que le servía a una gota de sudor para bajar hasta en medio de sus nalgas.

―Para ir juntas a cenar, por supuesto―dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

Cenar. Ella, Omuro Saori, de 25 años de edad, con 2 años de antigüedad dentro de aquella organización a la que dedica gran parte de su tiempo, nulo conocimiento previo sobre citas o relaciones de algún tipo, estaba siendo invitada por esa hermosa chica pelirroja que tanto le llamo la atención desde que llego, con esa mirada de decisión oculta bajo una sonrisa simpática. Sentía mariposas en el estómago.

― ¿Ce-cenar? ¿Ese día?―Haruki dejó de sonreír por la manera en que lo dijo.

―Lo siento, di por sentado que irías conmigo, fue desconsiderado de mi parte―dio una leve reverencia en disculpa―si tienes planes está bien, sólo quería agradecerte era todo. Igual podemos cancelarlo…

― ¡No!―bajó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta―perdón, quise decir que no tengo planes para ese día, sólo lo había olvidado.

―Oh entiendo, je, muy bien entonces este martes a las 8. Es un hecho―dio un par de palmadas a la pila de carpetas antes de irse―suerte en el día, Omuro-san, nos vemos.

― ¡Nos-nos vemos, Sagae-san!―cielos, si las cosas seguían así con aquella pelirroja tendría que llegar a lavar sus braguitas de aquel cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

X*x*x*x*x*X*X*X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

―Miren que tenemos aquí. Nuestra colorada favorita―Yuu llegó anunciando como siempre su entrada.

―Hola canario, también es un gusto verte―le respondió al chico que se le colgaba del hombro, Haruki acomodaba su arma en la pistolera asegurada al cinturón.

― ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy chica? ¿Pasearse de un lado a otro perdida? ¿O recibir otro regaño de una hora de parte de nuestro querido jefe de seguridad, soportando la mirada de decepción de nuestro segundo al mando, Ryu-san?

Haruki le golpeó el duro estómago con el codo.

―Ni uno ni otro. Hoy llegue a tiempo y no esta en mis planes que me regañen otra vez.

―Entonces ¿hoy sí le darás al blanco o te reportaras enferma para la práctica de tiro? Je auch.

―Payaso, te recuerdo que ayer le di al blanco, por si esa cabeza no logra retener información―dijo dando un par de golpes en el cráneo rubio.

―Claro, bajo los constantes regaños de nuestro querido jefe, te llevaste toda la hora extra, al jefe le dio tiempo de fumarse un par de cigarrillos―se burló Toboe.

―Lo único que me falta es practicarlo un poco―respondió Haruki cerrando su casillero.

―Cosa que no logrará si sigue perdiendo el tiempo platicando con su compañero, Sagae―"_Si hablas del diablo se te puede aparecer_".

―Buenos días, Sawada-san, Ryu-san―. Haruki volteo en posición de firmes pero con una sonrisa nerviosa que ocultaba el inicio de una molestia por ser a quien siempre regañaba ese hombre.

―Jefe, Ryu-san― ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si esa chica se negaba a llamarlo jefe.

―Veo que cumpliste con llegar a tiempo, bien―dijo Ryu, Haruki se complacía por cumplir con las expectativas de aquel hombre, lo tenía en el papel de mentor, pues como si fuese un maestro, le reconocía sus logros.

―No le festejes algo que debería ir impreso en su trabajo―gruño su jefe, él era la otra cara de la moneda, imposible de complacer y también de entender. Pese a andar con una muleta jamás podía captar en qué momento se encontraba a su espalda para, con su profunda voz madura pero no rasposa o vieja, regañarla hasta por la forma en que metía las manos a su saco. Irónico si notaba aquella corbata un poco desanudada―. Tomen sus lugares, de inmediato, no quiero verlos perdiendo tiempo, especialmente a ti, niña, es suficiente en las prácticas de tiro como para hacerlo también en tu jornada―le dijo a Haruki alzando un dedo acusador que le hirió, sintió coraje.

El pelirrojo, satisfecho o aburrido su cara no ayudaba a saberlo, miro alrededor, algunos hombres apenas llegaban, charlaban entre ellos, Haruki esperaba a que ese hombre les llamara la atención o al menos reaccionara, pero este sólo la miro, cómo retándola a que dijera algo y camino fuera de allí; ella no terminaba de explicarse cómo en una semana había ganado el odio de su jefe. Apenas este desapareció por las puertas golpeó su casillero dejando una pequeña abolladura.

―Vaya forma de iniciar el fin de semana ¿qué acaso jamás sonríe ese hombre?

―Lo hace, pero no querrás estar presente cuando ocurre―le respondió Ryu, frotando inconscientemente el brazo que hace años había sufrido de horribles moretones en secciones rigurosas de entrenamiento―. Ya, vayan a sus lugares, no quiero creer en las palabras del jefe así que pónganse a trabajar. Señores, luego comparan tamaños, colóquense el equipo e inicien sus rondas―les dijo a los que acababan de llegar.

―Vámonos―le dijo a Toboe, quien sin preguntar tomó rumbo junto a la pelirroja.

La primera parte de la jornada esa sencilla, debían dar una ronda en parejas por la mañana y regresar a sus respectivos puestos y una hora antes de que terminaba daban otra más minuciosa en solitario, cualquier desperfecto debía ser avisado al jefe o al segundo al mando por medio de los radios.

―De verdad que el jefe está en tu contra―dijo el rubio mientras bajaban las escaleras.

― ¿Apenas te das cuentas?

― ¿No será que le gustas?

― ¿Qué? Bromeas ¿no?

―Piénsalo, ¿por qué otra razón gastaría su tiempo y esfuerzo en señalarte? Algo se trae contigo―dijo mitad en burla mitad preocupado por su amiga.

―Eso no importa, no le daré razones para que me moleste, mantendré un bajo perfil, cumpliré mis funciones. Tendrá que aceptarme y reconocer mi trabajo, ya lo veras.

―Me gustaría apostar pero sería como robarte dinero.g

―Serás pesado―dijo riendo.

Las instalaciones de todo el complejo eran lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar una hora de su tiempo en recorrer la mitad que les correspondía. Sonaba fácil pero los nuevo debían tener un ojo abierto para cualquier percance "Llamen por los radios. Pidan siempre apoyo y no actúen si están en solitario, que se despida cualquiera de ustedes que se crea el héroe, aquí no tenemos héroes, aquí son guardias de seguridad que acatan mis órdenes y no aspiren a más" ¿Cómo un hombre con muleta podía sonar y verse así de amenazador? Cuando Haruki lo escuchó estaba formada en fila el primer día de adiestramiento con el arma, ese hombre hablaba-gritaba en su cara y ella mantenía la vista fija al frente.

Al hacer la ronda mantenía la mano izquierda lista para tomar la radio, casi todo el tiempo de su ronda era en tención, pese a ser de día. Descansaba al llegar a su zona donde se apostaba, allí le acompañaba un par de veteranos, uno acompañándola en la puerta y el segundo cerca del asesor.

Mientras el sol subía lentamente en su trayecto, Haruki sentía que aquella hora perdida de sueño le pasaba factura. En un momento escaneaba la calle y al siguiente sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su cabeza caía dándole un susto. Estar en un solo lugar no era lo suyo. Movió los hombros y caminó dando un rodeo a la entrada del edificio uno; podía caminar para quitarse el sueño siempre que no se alejase mucho de su puesto. Llegó hasta la entrada principal, habían 4 hombres allí, el doble que la última vez. Los reconoció como hombres del edificio dos, veteranos con más de 10 años trabajando allí. Se le hizo un poco raro aquello pero sabía cuál era su lugar en esa jerarquía.

Regresó hasta su puesto y se apoyó contra la pared.

―Espero que con eso…el sueño…se…aleje…Zzz…―su cuerpo se las ingenió para encontrar comodidad en esa posición. Apoyó la cabeza y pudo soñar con correr por la banqueta camino a casa, riendo y saltando, su padre volvía de su viaje cual guerrero que regresa después de su cruzada, no le veía el rostro pero ese tacto en su cabeza era imposible de olvidar. Cómo lo extrañaba. "_Haruki…Haruki…" _dijo él.

―Haruki, despierta, colorada te meterás en problemas si el jefe te ve durmiendo―movieron su hombro sacándola de un tirón de aquel sueño-recuerdo.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué?―despertó en sobresalto, a su alrededor habían quizás 10 hombres y fuera quizás 15, era como si todos los guardias estuvieran allí reunidos. Incluyendo Ryu y su jefe, Sawada-san.

―Oye, si quieres que te despidan hay otras maneras de hacerlo―la altura de Toboe le ayudaba a esconderse de la mirada de sus altos rangos, que escaneaban el lugar. Todos allí, la mayoría veteranos, formaban filas curvas.

― ¿Qué sucede, Canario? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

―No lo sé, estaba junto a mis compañeros haciendo guardia―señala con la mirada a dos hombres frente a ellos― y llaman a uno de ellos por la radio. Nos quieren aquí reunidos, es lo único que sé.

―Am…y ¿el jefe me vio cuando estaba dormida?

―Creo que no. No despega la vista de la entrada―vieron al hombre contestar una llamada rápida, volteó para hablar con Ryu y empezaron a caminar, el resto se ponía en firmes al verlos pasar delante suyo; Sato no le dedicó ni una mirada a Haruki cuando pasó delante de ambos―. Creo que esperaban a alguien.

―Sí, eso parece.

Antes que el par de hombres llegara a la entrada, un auto negro sin placas aparcó junto a la acera. Haruki vio bajar a un hombre canoso que usaba gafas. A la distancia le calculaba 60 años pero una vez se fue acercando, siendo flaqueado por Sato y Ryu, las arrugas en su cara le sumaban 10 años más, traía maletín y vestía muy profesionalmente, aunque no parecía un hombre que fuese serio. Su cara le daba apariencia de un abuelo, sonriendo mientras hablaba con Sawada-san y riendo con algún comentario de Ryu; no pudo evitar sonreír, si ese era el hombre dueño del lugar que ella protegía, podía dormir tranquila con los cabellos de Isuke haciéndole cosquillas por la noche.

―Has hecho un bueno trabajo luego del atraco sufrido, Sato―escucho decir al hombre mientras pasaba frente ella camino al elevador. ¿Un atraco? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

―No ha sido fácil, pero estamos trabajando para que los nuevos elementos completen su capacitación lo más pronto posible.

―Tranquilo, seguro esta fórmula funcionara y…

No pudo seguir escuchando, cruzaron las puertas del fondo y desaparecieron junto al resto de la información.

―Dime que no solo a mí se me ocurrió el chiste del abuelito― Toboe no podía contener las ganas de reír, pero Haruki se distrajo pensando en los posibles escenarios que pudieron dar pie a una situación como aquella.

― ¿Ah? Sí, sí, parece agradable―Ryu no le diría nada, la mejor decisión que podía tomar era dejar las cosas como estaban, en nada podía afectar saber o no lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás en ese lugar―. Oye, ¿podemos irnos? Invítame un café, te lo pago la semana próxima―era hora de descanso, por lo que caminaron a los casilleros para dejar sus armas y salir a comprar algo.

― ¿Así? ¿Sin preguntarme cuales son mis gustos? Vaya, las mujeres de ahora tanto o más directas que los hombres―dijo Toboe fingiendo estar ofendido.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

La mayoría de los Sagae se encontraban fuera de casa; Saburo, igual que todos los días, salió a buscar a sus hermanos menores a la escuela, quizás regresase en 15 minutos o media hora, el tiempo dependía de la salida de sus hermanas, las distracciones típicas de los niños al despedirse de sus compañeros como si no se volvieran a ver y por supuesto, que tantas travesuras hicieron en clases los niños tormenta.

Fuyuka era la que pasaba más tiempo en casa, con sus clases de fin de semana podía vigilar a las niñas más pequeñas, pero siempre existían excepciones, a los maestros les encanta poner en grupos a sus alumnos para hacer algún tipo de trabajo y a estos inventar reuniones en la escuela, biblioteca o en casa de algún miembro. Ese era el caso de Fuyuka, sus compañeros llamaron al celular de la familia para avisarle donde se reunirían, ella sabía que del total del par de horas programadas, dedicarían quizás una y estaba siendo positiva, mas nada podía hacerse, eran sus compañeros y no quería recibir una mala calificación por "no contribuir en el trabajo".

Esta situación había salido de improviso, impidiéndole encargar a las crías pequeñas con el tercero al mando.

―Gracias, Inukai-san. Otra vez lamento dejártelas, pero me están esperando―dijo Fuyuka empacando sus cuadernos en una vieja mochila que perteneció a Haruki―. Sabu-kun no tardará en llegar, le prometo que no pasan de 5 minutos.

―Isuke ya dijo que no piensa seguirlas por la casa―Inukai estaba acostada en el sofá, leyendo una vieja revista que encontró, Yuki le hacía muecas desde el suelo y Mei sonreía, sentada en el estómago de la chica como acostumbraba―sólo no permitirá que la incendien.

―Je bueno, es muy amable de su parte―dijo la menor con una gota resbalando por la parte trasera de su cabeza―Ah, ya es muy tarde―exclamó al ver el reloj―me voy, por favor díganle a Haruki-nee que no tardare en llegar.

Y con eso quedaron las tres chicas solas en la casa Sagae.

Primer minuto e Isuke dejó la vista en el techo.

Segundo minuto y Yuki observaba las puntas de sus trenzas, se sentían muy flojas.

Mirarse tratando de adivinar que hay en la mente de la otra.

Mei estirándose.

― ¿Puedo ver la tele?―preguntó Yuki.

―Sólo no le subas tanto―dijo Isuke igual aburrida del silencio, la revista perdió su atención luego de un artículo sobre libros para jóvenes donde 24 chicos entraban como sacrificio en una especie de coliseo ubicándose en un futuro distopico―. Caniche.

―Ugh sí, como diga, señorita chicle―respondió tomando el control remoto que Isuke le ofrecía, esta se dijo que averiguaría quien de los 10 Sagae le había puesto ese apodo.

A la primera caricatura le llegaron los créditos y el joven hermano mayor no regresaba con el resto de la manada. A Isuke no le hubiera importado el correr del tiempo con la niña problemática entretenida en algo, pero le llego un extraño sonido proveniente de la pequeña Mei, una especie de gyururururu no gyurururu le hizo preguntarse si no necesitaría ir al baño, pero con cuatro años la pequeña ya era capaz de encargarse por sí sola de esas cosas.

― ¿Esa fuiste tú?―le preguntó a la pequeña, Mei sonrió y asintió un par de veces tocando su pequeña y poco redondeada pancita.

―Lo siento, tengo hambre―dijo con su voz infantil acariciando la formalidad de una conciencia más desarrollada, inocencia mesclada con una mente inteligente.

―Tienes hambre…―esas palabras en boca de infante eran enternecedoras. En el medio del trato constante y efecto natural que tienes los niños pequeños sobre los mayores, se crea un lazo, una necesidad de velar por su bienestar, tomarlos en brazos y correr lejos del peligro con más fuerzas que las invertidas en salvarse uno mismo. Esa niña había dejado de ser "la niña" para llamarse "Mei" en la mente de Isuke.

―Oye…―le llamó su hermana apagando la tele―también tengo hambre… ¿puedes hacer algo? Por favor.

Estaba a punto de usar alguna respuesta ingeniosa pero ofensiva, cuando vio a la pequeña asentir entusiasmada y sobando su estómago. Negó cerrando los ojos, no se podía hacer nada. Cargó a Mei por las axilas y la dejó junto a su hermana. Se levantó del sofá y caminó directo al refrigerador, seguida de ambas cachorras curiosas por saber qué extraño platillo habría en el menú.

No había muchas cosas, apenas unas pocas verduras para un platillo y algo de pollo y res, al inicio de semana eran 3 pollos y una pieza grande de res junto a otro par de paquetes. Se le ocurrió una idea al ver la reducida cantidad de ingredientes, sacó el pollo, la carne de res, la mitad de un pimiento, una cebolla a la que alguien le dio una mordida y un par de tomates.

Las niñas la veían moverse en la cocina lentamente, no veían mucho avance en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

―Vayan a la sala, esto tardara un poco e Isuke no quiere tener sus ojos encima todo el rato―dijo con voz tranquila mientras rebanaba el pimiento y la cebolla, las niñas se encogieron de hombros y se fueron a la sala para seguir viendo la televisión―. Jum…necesitan afilar los cuchillos…―dijo pasando su dedo una y otra vez por el filo, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor de cortar en trozos parte del pollo y la carne―. A papa le gusta mucho el yakitori, a estos cachorros seguro y también les gustara―encendió el horno para precalentarlo.

Un olor agradable de carne con verduras cocidas llego a sus fosas nasales, sus estómagos volvieron a hacer ese gyururururu y corrieron a buscar algo que hincarle el diente. Se asomaron a los lados de Isuke, que agachada veía las 14 brochetas que se cocinaban dentro del horno.

― ¡Yakitori!―gritó emocionada Yuki, Mei igual sonreía.

―Isuke no usó mucha carne, la mitad de todo es verdura.

―No lo habíamos comido desde que mamá se fue al hospital―Yuki, quien poco entraba a la cocina, en su emoción alargó la mano para tocar el vidrio del horno.

―Ey, no toques―le sujetó la mano―está caliente, vas a quemarte e Isuke no quiere escuchar tus llantos, quédate quieta, ya van a salir.

―Que salgan pronto―dijo Mei.

―Gyururururu.

―Jajaja ¿Qué fue eso?―preguntó Yuki viendo a Isuke.

―Si-silencio, la comida de Isuke es tan buena que se le antojó, no pueden culparla―las niñas largaron a reír, contagiándola raídamente. ¿Hacerles comida? ¿Cocinar a toda esa manada? No podía creerlo, en verdad estaba cuidando de todos ellos, pensó al verse salpicando la salsa para darle ese característico sabor al pollo. El número de brochetas no eran solo mera coincidencia, teniendo en cuenta que por la cantidad de carne ninguna de ellas podría comer una entera, había cuatro extra, pensando en los barriles sin fondo que eran los varones y Misuki, Fuyuka dijo que comería con sus compañeros y Haruki no llegaba a casa en el almuerzo.

Dio un suspiro de resignación. Buscó un par de trapos para sacar la bandeja y mientras les decía a las pequeñas que no tocaran nada o se quemarían, surgió la tonta idea de que se estaba volviendo una más en ese lugar.

―Je…ridículo―dijo al poner la bandeja fuera de su alcance, busco la salsa teriyaki con la cual bañar las bolas de pollo. En las escaleras se escuchaba el jaleo que creaba el resto de la manada, se preguntaban qué había cocinado su hermana mayor que olía tan bien. La idea de ser parte de la manada era ridícula pues ¿Cuándo se ha visto a una fiera en una manada de lobeznos?

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

―No puedo creer que me obligaras a comer un bento en vez de un buen café cargado―Haruki ajustó su cinturón, evitando que sus pantalones se fueran abajo junto al peso del radio y el arma colgados en este. Por alguna extraña razón, que sólo podía atribuir a la falta de esa hora que Isuke le robó, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos en cuanto entraba a la empresa, faltó poco para que chocara contra una esquina camino a los casilleros.

―Oye, yo no te obligue, estaba a punto de pagar y saliste corriendo para cambiar el café cuando viste lo que llevaba, te dije que yo lo pagaba pero te negaste―en cambio Toboe se despreocupaba si se podía o no ver el borde de sus boxers amarillos.

―Buff…sólo espero que el jefe no salga de su oficina por el resto del día.

―Supuestamente tomó dirección al edificio dos junto al doctor, ¿lo sabías? Es un doctor nuestro querido abuelito―dijo burlón.

―Como sea, bueno, te veo después, canario―dijo buscando la escalera.

―De acuerdo, te veo en el entrenamiento, no te quedes dormida―se despidió en broma viéndola partir.

El problema era que la broma le daba más y más batalla a Haruki y su intento por permanecer despierta. Era uno de esos días de verano donde la brisa que se colaba por las puertas acunaba su sueño acalorado, seduciéndola a cerrar los ojos, aunque fuese sólo un minuto ¿Qué problema había con descansar los ojos? Le engancharon bloques de concreto en los parpados y cada vez eran más pesados, crecieron y crecieron en sus rodillas.

―No, no, no―dijo negando, golpeó sus mejillas tratando de ahuyentar al hombre con polvos dorados―. No voy a dormirme.

"_Vamos…sólo cierra los ojos un minuto ¿Qué puede pasar?" _Dijo Isuke, subida sobre su hombro izquierdo, vestía un lascivo traje rojo con cola y cuernos.

"_Necesitas recuperar un poco de energía" _en su hombro derecho la pelirosa cambió sus pedazos de tela roja que sólo cubrían su intimidad y la sima de sus pechos por un traje blanco a manera de un ángel con alas y aureola incluidas, pero con dos grandes y picudas protuberancias saliendo de su cabeza, y bajo la toga una cola enroscada que alzaba la tela dejando ver carne que un ángel no debería mostrar.

―Oye ¿tú no deberías aconsejarme algo que sea bueno o correcto? No sé, ¿actuar más como ángel?―preguntó a la chica en su hombro derecho, quien limaba sus uñas sin prestar demasiada atención en lo que decían.

"_¿De qué hablas? Isuke es toda una ángel~3"_

―Un ángel con cuernos bajo la aureola y una cola bajo las ropas.

"_Sólo cierra los ojos un rato y haznos más fácil el trabajo" _le susurra la otra diabla rosada en su oreja.

―Oye, no eres muy diferente de alguien que conozco.

"_No nos sorprende, eres fácilmente influenciable. Estúpida lima"_

Mientras Haruki soñaba con las representaciones diablo y ángel de Isuke, el par de guardias junto a ella la miraban con mala cara, no podían creer que esa chica desperdiciara de aquella forma el puesto que recibió de Sawada-san durmiendo en sus horas laborales, especialmente el mayor de los dos, esa chica se lo robo a su hijo mayor en un trabajo que no le correspondía. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba Haruki. Eso estaba claro.

―Entonces puedes mover la cola pero eres un ángel.

"_Exactamente"_

"_Siempre me ha tenido envidia a mí y a mi trabajo"_ dijo la diabla jugando con la punta de su cola.

"_Eso es porque tú puedes divertirte, se supone que yo debo llevar a esta idiota por el camino del bien"_

―Oe gracias, será imposible desviarme teniéndote como ejemplo―metió un pocky a su boca con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro―Oh, cierto, ¿gustan?

"_No gracias, se nos acaba el tiempo aquí" _le respondió el ángel.

"_Nunca como algo que pueda engordar" _exhaló vanidad la diabla, saltó del hombro de Haruki y empezó a caminar moviendo provocativamente las caderas y la cola "_Adiós, idiota" _del suelo se abrió un agujero que expedía humeante azufre y saltó dentro.

"_Nos vemos, Sagae"_ el ángel moderó su despedida, pero su vuelto la llevó al mismo agujero que tomó la diabla.

―Sagae―. Para satisfacción del par de guardias, el hombre tenía un semblante serio.

― ¿Ah? ¿Mande?―dijo abriendo los ojos en desconcierto, el ángel y el diablo se había despedido dejándola saludar a su jefe. La línea de su boca se curvaba sólo un par de grados, no muy diferente a la expresión que siempre cargaba en el rostro. Sus ojos cerrados a media pupila la miraban inexpresivamente, Haruki sintió como el frío la encogía en sí misma, prefería recibir una mirada enojada a esa que le decía a la cara "No esperaba mucho de ti". No gustaba de aquella mirada en ese hombre, los nervios hacían que su estómago se volteara. Ryu tenía más carisma, les apoyaba en la medida que puede hacerlo un alto mando, Sawada Sato creaba un cuerpo extraño dentro de su sistema― Jefe…Sawada-san.

―Usted insiste en hacerse notar de cualquier forma posible Sagae―traía metida una mano en el bolsillo de su saco, la otra sujetaba con fuerza su muleta―Dígame ¿La contraté para reponer horas de sueño?

―No señor.

― ¿Relajarse y usar un puesto que pudo pertenecer a otra persona?

―No, señor…

― ¿Estás actuando con la responsabilidad que demandamos?

―No, señor…

―Usted lo dijo. Espero que no haya nadie esperándola en casa, porque no llegara a tiempo para cenar—sin más miramientos dio media vuelta. Su muleta fue la primera en adelantarse y entonces tomo camino hacia el edificio, cojeando a cada paso, sin mostrar un atisbo de molestia.

Decir que esos hombres estaban conformes con el resultado sería un eufemismo. Voltearon mostrando una sonrisa y se dedicaron a charlar entre ellos, ignorándola completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―No entiendo ¿cómo alguien querría estar en el turno nocturno? Por el día ya es muy aburrido, no quiero imaginar lo tenebroso que debe ser por la noche―dijo Toboe, doblando su camisa y colgando su saco dentro del casillero.

―En eso te equivocas, muchacho―le respondió su segundo al mando―El turno nocturno a veces es mucho más emocionante que el diurno―esos pasillos con salpicaduras secas no se borrarían fácil de su memoria, evocaban aquella vez de niño en que pisó un sobre de salsa picante por curiosidad, la salpicadura no se esparció demasiado pero sí lo necesario para ser notada y que sus amigos señalaran bromeando con su parecido a la sangre.

― ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no estoy allí?

―Ese no es tu asunto ¿o sí?―ajustó su corbata―tu eres un novato apenas.

―Bah, no necesita ser tan borde—perdió el interés y miró la pantalla de su celular. Ryu negó con la cabeza viendo esa misma actitud en su hijo. Volteó a ver a la otra novata, apoyada sobre su casillero mirando absorta a la nada.

—Sagae—le llamó, la chica volteó a verle espabilando—vaya no te ves bien, pareciera que llevas aquí veinte años y empezaras a odiar tu vida.

—Algo así, estoy cansada. No dormí bien esta noche y me despertaron demasiado temprano por una travesura.

—Vaya, eso me sorprende, después de todo te presentaste, te luciste como una chica fuerte que podía aguantar una noche de mal sueño —"_si es que te dejaron dormir en algún momento_" pensó.

—Bostezo yo también creía lo mismo hasta el día de hoy, hace daño compartir cama—de estar bebiendo algo el hombre lo hubiese escupido.

—Wow tranquila chica, me gustaría escuchar los detalles de tu vida privada pero no es el lugar ni el momento―le guiño el ojo de manera cómplice pero Haruki no entendía del todo porque esa sonrisa pícara.

― ¿Vida privada?―al principio no entendió, pero luego de cinco segundo de darle vuelta a sus palabras dio un pequeño salto― ¡Ah! ¡No, no, no, no, eso no es lo que quise decir!―incluso se sonrojo un poco al imaginar tal situación con la única persona con la que compartía cama―lo que quise decir era que…

―Tomen su equipo y síganme, aprenderán a limpiar su arma―escucharon decir al pelirrojo. Haruki volteó a ver a su jefe, que había llegado en algún momento de distracción en su plática―No trabajaremos donde siempre, iremos al siguiente piso.

―Al parecer será un día tranquilo para ustedes―observó el hombre con corte militar―bueno para ti ¿no? Llegaras descansada para cumplirle a esa persona. Suerte chicos―Haruki suspiro por la oportunidad perdida de explicarse y se enfiló con el resto del grupo.

―See…hasta luego, Ryu-san―dijo el rubio caminando sonriente al lado de la decaída pelirroja.

―Suerte.

Caminaron por pasillos donde los habitantes ya dejaban su escritorio listo para el día siguiente, trabajos firmados y una que otra cuenta que no cuadraba, pero dejada allí tal cual para que el desastroso sistema no desequilibrara. El hombre esperaba a un lado de la puerta, todos entraban a elegir mesa y utensilios para lo que harían. Cuando la chica pasó al lado de Sato este ni la miro. Aspiraba a pedirle el favor de que le quitara esa hora extra en el edificio uno, pero con verle la cara sabía que esa hora la cumpliría sí o sí. Ni que hacer, podría dedicarse a jugar con las sillas o lanzar bolas de papel que no pareciesen importantes a los botes de basura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol empezaba ya a esconderse y para algunos el día apenas iniciaba, mientras para otro recién terminaba. El ejemplo esencial se vivía dentro de la empresa. Era pasado el horario de cambio de turno, los agotados miembros de la mañana se habían retirado hacia sus hogares, dejando detrás a un grupo más pequeño para resguardar lo que era suyo durante el día. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Se habían ganado el derecho a relajarse de la manera que quisieran, ya sea recostándose en su cama y tomando una bebida en algún bar perdido. Todos excepto Haruki.

Poco a poco comenzaron a salir, dejándola sola con su "querido" jefe, quien metía su propia arma en un pequeño estuche plateado.

―Deja todo en su lugar y limpia antes de irte ¿sí?―dijo uno de sus compañeros entre risas mientras salían. Era la última con excepción de su jefe, le dedico una sonrisa a manera de un hola o sólo para mostrar simpatía, pero el hombre ralló en el desinterés al pasar por su lado, haciendo ruido con la muleta.

"_Imagino que se dirige con el doctor"_, tenía entendido que era algo así como su guardia personal. "_Y yo con una hora extra en la parte aburrida del lugar, genial"_ dejó cerrado todo y caminó hasta el otro edificio, sin muchos ánimos de encerrarse en todo un piso con olor a papel viejo, humedad dejada por el clima apagado y caminar viendo cada dos minutos la hora en su celular.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Eran cerca de las 7:30, esa hora en que no había nada interesante en la televisión y los niños debían cumplir con sus tareas. Isuke los veía acostada en el sofá, aburrida y preguntándose a qué hora llegaría su sirviente.

"_Esa idiota está tardándose más de la cuenta ¿Dónde se metió?"_ lo que no sabía era que una sombra, la misma que le acechaba a ella, tenía la mirada fija en aquel edificio. Su cuerpo se erizó, miró sus brazos donde el bello se levantaba y otra vez a la puerta. Algo no iba bien.

X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

El sonido del caucho rayando el asfalto rompió la tranquilidad de la noche. Fue un chirrido lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharse en los alrededores, tanto como para alertar a toda persona dentro de las instalaciones.

Haruki empezaba a caer dormida de nuevo en una butaca apoyada contra la ventana cuando el auto negro freno ante las puertas de la entrada principal, el alboroto había conseguido llamar la atención del cuerpo de guardias que miraba en dirección dónde provenía el sonido sin importar que hubiera una pared delante de ellos. Se hallaban expectantes y a la espera de lo que sucedería. Los que se encontraban en la recepción oyeron de primera mano las puertas abriéndose, pero cuando las balas comenzaron a volar todos empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones. Una ráfaga de proyectiles impactando en el hormigón de la pared les hizo acelerar el corazón, un guardia trató de tomar su arma pero una nueva ráfaga lo obligó a retroceder, una ráfaga de balas alcanzó al pobre diablo, dejándolo cual humorada de queso gruyer.

―Sawada-san, unos hombres entraron al edificio, están armados y…―la comunicación se cortó de repente, Saori alzó la mirada con el miedo escrito en los ojos, el hombre alto frente a ella sostenía el cable del teléfono arrancado sin consideración. Lo último que recuerda es al mismo hombre asentir y luego un golpe fuerte tras su cabeza.

―Mierda―Sato colgó el teléfono de golpe, molesto por no tener visión del edificio UNO. Tomó su arma de la pistolera colgada al cinto y se puso un cargador extra en los bolsillos del saco. Mantener la calma era esencial cuando se es el jefe de un edificio bajo ataque. —Shun, informa ¿Qué es ese escándalo? —hablo Sato hacia su radio. El eco amortiguado de las balas llegaba hasta el cuarto de investigación. Los corazones de los trabajadores de la empresa latían con fuerza mientras se dirigían hacia la zona de conflicto, pero dentro de la sala sus dos ocupantes mantenían la calma ante la situación, enfocándose en su labor, sin perder de vista su trabajo.

— ¡Tres hombres señor, armados y equipados, irrumpieron en el vestíbulo disparando! Temo que Yûsuke y Kentarô han fallecido… —el puño de Sato se cerró con fuerza sobre el endeble aparato, el plástico vibraba por la tensión ejercida hasta el punto en que pareciera que se rompería por la fuerza que su dueño ejercía, eran más llamadas que hacer, más perdidas que lamentar.

—Tsk, demonios. Que todo el edificio A se movilice hacia el lugar, tienen órdenes de disparar a matar, neutralicen a eso sujetos. Diles que tengan precaución, el resto mantendrá sus posiciones, no necesitamos más bajas esta noche.

—Entendido jefe.

La comunicación por radio termino, dejando un sonido estático como señal de esto. Las cosas allá afuera sonaban mal. No eran armas simples las que esos sujetos portaban, el estallido constante revelaba que eran armas pesadas, mucho más que con las que su cuerpo de seguridad estaba equipado. Eso era ya una desventaja, incluso para los entrenados, pero si estos sujetos eran tan buenos como la chica de la última vez, sus hombres tendrían pocos chances.

— ¿Otro ataque, huh? Sabes, me dijeron que esto sería peligroso. Empezaba a creer que la cosa cambiaría después de un año de trabajar aquí, pero creo que sólo fui yo tratando de engañarme, era cuestión de tiempo para que estas cosas pasaran —dijo Iroshi, quien miraba a través de un microscopio, ajeno a las perturbaciones exteriores, mientras anotaba datos en una libreta de hojas amarillas. El sonido de caos no llegaba al último piso del edificio DOS.

—La quietud no iba a durar mucho. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo ¿Le afecta esto en algo?

—Si tú puedes mantenerte estoico mientras haces tu trabajo, yo puedo hacerlo mientras hago lo mío, dejar que me absorba. Lo ha hecho los últimos años.

—A todos nos absorbe —un silencio casi perpetuo quedo flotando en la habitación, momento en el que Sato reflexiono sobre sus palabras y como esto había sucedido en el pasado. No tardo mucho tiempo en levantar de nuevo la cabeza y llevar la radio hacia su boca —Takeshi, aquí Sato —el radio no respondía más que un sonido distorsionado —Takeshi, responde… —no había respuesta —Tsk, Hayato, aquí Sato, infórmame —sin señales de vida. La situación empezaba a pintar peor de lo que ya parecía, no había respuesta del grupo asignado a la entrada de autos. —Mierda… ¡Shun! ¿Qué sucede en el garaje? No hay de respuesta de Hayato o Takeshi.

—No lo sé señor. La pantalla está en negro, no tengo imagen de lo que pasa.

La mandíbula de Sato apretó con fuerza, mientras el tiempo avanzaba la situación se hacía más clara. No era un ataque en solitario como la última vez, esto era un conjunto, una distracción y una entrada por la puerta trasera.

—Muy bien. Envía a todos los miembros del equipo B al edificio A

— ¿Señor…?

—Da la orden. Que se movilicen de inmediato y neutralicen a los asaltantes. Mantenme informado por las cámaras por donde se mueven el otro grupo.

—Sí señor.

La radio volvió a guardar silencio.

—Y la cosa se complica más y más. Mi trabajo se vuelve cada vez más interesante, esto de dormir sí que te revitaliza —dijo Iroshi con sarcasmo y diversión.

—Tengo que salir un momento ¿Estará bien sin mí?—Sato tomo camino a paso veloz hacia una puerta doble, de repente parecía que su herida nunca había estado ahí, su muleta apoyada sobre una mesa de metal, quedaba abandonada hasta el regreso de su dueño.

—No tienes que guardarme las espaldas todo el tiempo, solo traba la puerta al salir ¿Estarás bien sin eso?

—Solo será un estorbo.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él. Hubo sonido apenas audible entre los estallidos del exterior, aquel sonido producto del movimiento de tuercas dentro de la cerradura. Sato se alejaba caminando por el pasillo mientras el doctor volvía a su trabajo dentro de la seguridad relativa de su cuarto de ratón de laboratorio. No había más que hacer. Era parte de su trabajo, ser algo parecido a un tesoro dentro de un castillo, estático y sin participación, esperando en un lugar cerrado con llave a la espera de que uno de los bandos caiga. Pero él no era el tesoro, lo sabía muy bien, el tesoro era sus notas y sus frascos, él era desechable si lograban llegar hasta él.

Era una situación confusa. Es seguro que cada uno de los guardias sabía ya que hacer, hacia donde corre, que esperar, pero Haruki no se movía, despertó con el sonido de los disparos, golpeándola como si hubiera estado frente de ellos, se sentía petrificada no quería creer que en verdad pasaba aquello. Esta era su primera situación real de ataque mientras trabajaba ahí, el cuerpo tenía sus procedimientos y sus formas de actuar, pero apenas y los recordaba, no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para aprenderlos todos, técnicamente aún era una aprendiz. Entonces qué hacer si no estaba lista. Tanta adrenalina vivida antes en su vida y en este momento estaba congelada, incapacitada para actuar. Una ironía bufonesca. Era fácil actuar sin leyes a tus espaldas, pero las cosas cambian cuando tienes que apegarte a la ley, acatar órdenes y no decepcionar a alguien.

El radio sonó.

"Atención a todos los unidades. Las instalaciones están bajo ataque. Tres sujetos fuertemente armados han irrumpido en el vestíbulo principal. Asignados al edificio A acercase con precaución y neutralizar a los invasores. Los demás mantener posiciones".

Era su señal. El cuerpo de Haruki despertó y tomo camino hacia la zona de peligro. Avanzo corriendo por los pasillos sin saber que esperar pero con la excitación provocada por el peligro.

El lugar era irreconocible, se sentía dentro de una película sin sonido, salvo el acompañamiento de su corazón, latiendo a un ritmo cada vez más rápido con cada paso que la acercaba a la acción.

…

El sonido de los disparos se acercaba más y más. El pandemónium que había empezado desde los suelos del edificio comenzaba a escalar por él poco a poco. Los invasores habían subido por las escaleras, defendiéndose o atacando deliberadamente, prestando poca atención y disparando a la primera señal de movimiento, Haruki no lo sabía, pero habían ascendido por las instalaciones. Se habían acercado hacia su posición con paso lento pero cauteloso. Tendrían mejores armas que sus compañeros, pero seguían estando en territorio enemigo, y en el podían salir lastimados o incluso peor. Un par de pisos debajo de ella, el tiroteo continuaba en un lugar establecido.

Descendía por las escaleras sudando las emociones del temor y la excitación. La adrenalina no era algo nuevo para ella. Tiempo atrás se había escurrido entre las sombras, exponiéndose al peligro de ser descubierta, para llegar hasta su objetivo y destruirle la garganta. Era adrenalina pura. Pero esta vez trabajaba del otro lado. No había armas ni hilos, solo sus puños y una macana que encontró con suerte luego de intentar volver donde limpiaban armas descubriendo que ciertas puertas no podían abrirse una vez cerradas. Esta vez ella era la buena, y sabía bien que los malos no jugaban limpio. Había aprendido eso por si sola y también de Isuke.

—Esta no es mi última noche. Voy a regresar a casa, a discutir con mis hermanos, a pelear con Isuke y a tener problemas para dormir por su cabello en mí cara. Y lo voy a disfrutar —dio un trago de la saliva que tenía acumulada —Desearía tener mis guantes, son más confiables que esta… esta cosa… —dijo mientras tocaba la macana en su cintura.

Su trote ligero a la entrada del edificio había parado al pie de las escaleras, insegura de seguir bajando, más allá de los escalones era terreno desconocido. Eran tres sujetos por lo que escuchó en la radio, había lidiado con más antes, pero no sabía cómo estaban distribuidos. En cuanto la vieran sería una diana viva para esos hombres. Era su oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades ante sus compañeros y sus superiores, pero el ser imprudente no era algo de lo que se pudiera alardear.

—Puedo decir que están dos pisos debajo de mi… —el sudor de su cuerpo empezaba a molestar, era una noche calurosa donde llevar traje y corbata no era lo más agradable, el aire acondicionado estaba apagado, dejando el interior del lugar mucho más incómodo de lo que pareciera a simple tacto—… si desciendo con cuidado puedo tomarlos por sorpresa… uff, hace calor…noquearlos y dejarlos en el suelo, no sabrán qué los golpeo. —Los constantes estallido habían disminuido, más el peligro y la tensión aun rondaban en el ambiente aunque se hubiera silenciado —Ya has dejado fuera de combate a varios tipos… uff, je venga incluso sobreviviste a que te callera un auditorio encima, esto no será nada… uff, maldito calor, maldito saco —Haruki tomo el saco por las solapas y los deslizo sobre sus brazos hasta que cayera por su propio peso sobre el piso, dejando al descubierto su casi inmaculada camisa blanca y un chaleco antibalas —Al menos tengo una segunda vida―mirando la prenda color negro.

Con el ceño fruncido comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, teniendo precaución de que sus elegantes zapatos no hicieran más sonido de la cuenta. Por el momento estaba relativamente a salvo. Ellos estaban dos pisos abajo. Era seguro que no hubiera ninguno de ellos en el piso contiguo, no era toda una certeza pero le convencía de alguna manera. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para prepararse antes de encontrarse con ellos. No eran demasiados escalones los que bajar, pero el tiempo se hacía eterno gracias a la expectación del momento.

No era una chica valiente y fuerte, tenía miedo, siempre tenía miedo, no importaba cuantas veces hubiera pasado por lo mismo, siempre tenía miedo, porque siempre que hacia uno de esos trabajos su vida peligraba y también la de su familia. Si ella se iba ¿Quién iba a cuidar de ellos? ¿Isuke? Era gracioso pensar en Isuke en esa situación. Probablemente si fuera más como ella las cosas serían más fáciles. Era inteligente, hermosa y fuerte. Tenía de rodillas al mundo. No comete errores, el mundo debe inclinarse para hacerla tropezar.

Las balas comenzaron a resonar de repente, la fiesta abajo se había reanudado y no tardaría en empezar a subir, llegaba el retumbar desde abajo y cada vez se acercaba más. La escaleras no eran una gran construcción que recorría la altura del edificio, por cuestiones de diseño solo conectaban de un piso a otro, si se quería llegar hasta el siguiente piso había que atravesar por completo el anterior. Era perfecto, si no había nadie sobre ellos, solo había que defender dos entradas, las escaleras y los ascensores.

Ya no había tiempo para pensar, solo actuar, si se quedaba ahí parada darían de frente con ella. Corrió de regreso hacia el laberinto de pasillos. Los tomaría por sorpresa, era la única carta con la que podía contar.

El trio había llegado a las escaleras y comenzó a subir, disparando detrás de ellos para mantener a raya a sus perseguidores. La adrenalina emanaba de sus poros, mucha más de la que quisieran, las cosas iban de mal en peor para ellos. Eran como termitas dentro de un hormiguero y las valientes guerreras empezaban a acorralarlos. Uno de ellos regreso por la entrada y disparo hacia abajo, haciendo retroceder a los guardias que venían detrás de ellos.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a tardar? Esto se va más a la mierda a cada minuto—dijo uno de ellos. Eran hombres de complexión mediana, no eran especialmente fornidos o amenazantes, si bien era cierto que estaban fuertemente armados, más que criminales parecían hombres desesperados que sólo iban a cumplir trabajos que nadie más quería.

— ¡Joder no lo sé, solo apégate al maldito plan! —Dijo el que parecía dirigirlos, Haruki observaba con cautela desde una esquina alejada— ¡Jun, vigila los condenados ascensores! ¡Tenshô, revisa las habitaciones, si tenemos suerte encontraremos a alguien que usar como rehén! Argh, nos hubiéramos llevado a esa zorra de cabello gris —los ojos de Haruki se abrieron como platos, no lo había pensado hasta ese momento pero ella estaba en el vestíbulo, podrían haberle hecho daño. De repente eso la provoco un poco.

— ¡Se suponía que esto sería fácil, estamos mejor armados que ellos!

— ¡Solo haz lo que digo!

Ambos hicieron caso de lo que se les decía y corrieron hacia sus puestos. Haruki observo como los hombres se separaban en distintas direcciones para gusto de ella. La cosa se había vuelto más sencilla. Retrocedió lentamente alejándose de la vista de los invasores, los pasillos eran largos y tapizados de puertas. Se alejó unos cuantos metros de la esquina y entro en la tercera puerta que rozo.

El momento de actuar no era nada parecido a las películas, en que cada paso es un segundo lento en el reloj. Los sonidos que llegaban denotaban más y más la presencia de sus enemigos. Tentándola a actuar antes del momento exacto. No un segundo antes, ni uno después. Debía ser en el momento en que viera a su objetivo, su cerebro analizaba la imagen sobre la cual decidir y actuar.

El sujeto caminaba con cautela por los pasillos, siempre con el arma arriba, con el dedo en el gatillo ante cualquier posible amenaza. Aún si encontrara a un posible rehén, era seguro que disparara al verlo moverse. No era un mercenario veterano o un experto asesino, era un tipo que no podía controlar su miedo como cualquier hombre común ante una situación que lo sobrepasa.

Había avanzado un par de metros cuando una puerta detrás de él se abrió de golpe. Ese fue el único instante en que Haruki creyó que el tiempo se detenía, cuando miro directo a los ojos de ese hombre y contempló como el discernimiento invadía sus pupilas. Una chica de cabellos rojos salió disparada como una saeta hacía el. Dio media vuelta e intento disparar hacia la figura que se acercaba, pero era más veloz, las balas chocaron contra la pared mientras la figura golpeaba su frente con una vara negra. El hombre se vio impulsado hacia atrás y lo siguiente que sintió fue como su cuerpo caí al piso. Antes de poder reaccionar otro golpe contundente aterrizo en su cabeza y lo envió a dormir.

Había caído uno.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Dijo Jun —Esos disparos vinieron de detrás de nosotros.

—Tenshô, reporta ¿Has encontrado algo? —hablo el hombre frente a las escaleras, no hubo respuesta del otro lado — ¡Tenshô responde! ¿Qué sucede por allá?

Detrás de ellos, ella se acercaba con el sigilo de un felino, sus zapatos había quedado detrás, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la primera víctima, con tal de no revelar su posición. Las cosas habían vuelto a calmarse, no tenía la cobertura de las balas para esconder su presencia. Había varios escritorios al frente de los elevadores, perfectos para moverse entre las líneas del enemigo. Haruki se escurría agachada entre ellos, acercándose poco a poco hasta sus objetivos. Las gotas de sudor frío perlaban su frente, quería quitárselos con la manga de su camisa pero no tenía más movimientos que los movimientos indispensables.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede? Se supone no había nadie más aquí.

— Parece que nos equivocamos. Ve a revisar.

Solo quedaban dos de ellos y estaban a la vista. El que daba órdenes de espaldas a ella y el otro comenzaba a internarse entre los escritorios. Era igual que su compañero, pero en este era más perceptible la inquietud de su rostro. Las cosas se empezaban a ir al carajo para ellos.

Avanzaba con cuidado por los espacio entre escritorios, pero poco le sirvió cuando la pelirroja salió de su escondite y tiro de su cuello hacia el suelo. El hombre callo mientras dejo escapar un pequeño grito boca abajo a un lado de Haruki. Este pese a ser más menudo que el anterior no se dejó vencer tan fácil, peleó con saña queriendo despegar su boca de la mano de la pelirroja quien saltó un momento antes del preciso, alertando a su presa brindándole una oportunidad de luchar; dieron una vuelta por el suelo, el hombre peleaba por alcanzar su arma que había sido empujada en medo del jaleo y ella peleaba porque no hiciese ruido para alertar a su compañero. Haruki alcanzó a tomar su macana del cinturón en el momento justo que el hombre rozaba con sus dedos el cinturón del arma. Un golpe directo en la nuca y ya se encontraba durmiendo junto a su compañero. Un último quejido salió de él antes de dejar de moverse.

Solo quedaba uno.

El grito de su compañero al caer había alertado al último de ellos. Volteo en dirección al origen del sonido y no había algo a la vista.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —el hombre abandono su puesto y avanzo hacia el lugar donde había caído su compañero — ¡Te lo advierto, estoy armado y las tienes de perder! —se movió con cautela dentro de los escritorios, de repente se hallaba solo, ya no sentía tanta confianza como antes, si es que la había habido. A unos metros se alcanzaba a ver el cuerpo derribado de Jun —Mierda… —susurro para sí y avanzo hacia donde estaba su compañeros. Contemplo unos momentos a su derrotado cómplice — ¡Sal cobarde! ¡Sal y muéstrate para que pueda despedazarte!

—Como quieras, pero puede que no te guste —dijo Haruki detrás de él.

El hombre volteo para sorprenderse con la imagen que había frente a él. Era una chica, seguramente no más que una adolescente. No hubo tiempo para saborear para la sorpresa. Apenas había volteado, la macana de la chica se movió con velocidad hacia su estómago. El hombre se encorvo de dolor y dejo caer su arma al suelo. Su boca había quedado abierta a causar del aire que había escapado de su estómago, pero fue cerrada apenas abrirse por una patada directo en los labios.

El sujeto callo hacia atrás junto al cuerpo de su compañero, sujetando su labio destrozado que empezaba a sangrar.

— ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Zorra, como te atreves!? — ella se acercó hacia él, se detuvo un momento para agacharse y recoger el arma que había dejado caer — ¡Eres una maldita…! —Haruki apuntó el cañón del arma frente a su rostro, ubicando en el medio de sus ojos.

—Sé que estás enojado. Pero hay que tener respeto por los que tienen arma ¿No crees? —el hombre movía los ojos de ella hacia el arma, Haruki movió el arma y coloco el cañón sobre la carne húmeda del derrotado —Dije ¿No crees? —él asintió sin muchos esfuerzos —Así me gusta―sonrió reflejando la poca iluminación en sus dorados ojos. El hombre sintió un escalofrío en la columna―acuéstate boca abajo en el suelo—retiro la punta de la cara del tipo peor lo mantenía a él encañonado. Este negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que vendría, observando el dedo adolecente que no se alejaba del gatillo―ahora.

El hombre lloriqueo y su nariz manchó el piso de mucosidad. El peso de la culta descendió sobre la nuca del último de ellos y el sonido de sus gañidos se acalló.

El último, por fin podía respirar aliviada.

—Uff… Je, ya veo porque lo hace, es divertido presumir―pero presumiendo y todo, sus piernas, que temblaron todo el tiempo, fallaron dejando caer su peso bruscamente. ― ¿Um?

Contenta con su trabajo contemplo su obra. Los sentimientos que la recorrían no eran del todo diferentes a los que experimento en el pasado al término de sus trabajos, una sensación de adrenalina que se hacía todavía más placentera después de sobrevivir al peligro. Se acercó a las escaleras, sabía que el resto de sus compañeros se hallaban abajo esperando. Junto sus manos a manera de formar un infantil megáfono.

― ¡Oigan, ya pueden subir, situación controlada! ― Apenas se había asomado por la puerta una descarga de plomo voló sobre la cabeza de Haruki. Las balas surcaron el viento, pudo sentir el vibrar de las balas pasar junto a su cara, atravesando sus cabellos rojos hasta chocar contra el concreto. De inmediato volvió a esconderse ― ¡Ah!¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Todo está bajo control, no disparen!

La voz femenina tomo sin cuidado a los hombres armados, se miraron desconcertados los unos a los otros por un momento.

―Esperen un momento ―dijo Ryu ―Reconozco esa voz. Bajen sus armas, tal parece que la situación está asegurada.

Uno a uno, cada guardia entraba apresurado empuñando el arma, eran seis hombres vistiendo chalecos antibalas, tres de ellos la miraron sin creerse lo que había hacho, sin importar lo ridículo de la pregunta querían confirmar sus sospechas.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí?―dijo el más alto, lo reconoció como uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Ryu cuando este la invitó a participar en las pruebas para guardia de seguridad.

―Vi la oportunidad y la aproveche―el resto de los guardias veían el lugar con la expresión tensa, ninguno se movía, ninguno hacía nada que no fuese apuntar a los dos hombres en el piso―am…hay uno más en la puerta de la derecha, por el pasillo.

―Confirmado señor, los tres hombres señalados están fuera de juego―respondió uno luego de revisar la puerta que indicaba Haruki.

―Yamato, encárgate, sabes lo que debes hacer con estos hombres.

―A la orden Ryu―El hombre que enfilaba el grupo asintió e hizo señas a dos de sus hombres para que le colocaran esposas y los llevaran a otra habitación, todos con una mirada intrínseca. Haruki no vio que uno de ellos llamara a la policía o algo parecido.

―Ya bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Sato me encomienda asegurar el grupo encargado de la distracción y al llegar veo que está todo en orden―patea a uno de los hombres cual si fuese un saco de tierra ― ¿Me explican qué pasó? Solicitaron apoyo por medio de la radio.

―Yo me encargué de ellos, Ryu-san, estos tipos sólo se encargaron de perseguirlos hasta aquí―dijo Haruki haciéndose espacio entre dos hombres.

―No vengas a tomarte méritos, es inconcebible que una simple chica pudiese hacer tal cosa.

―No la desprecies tanto Yamato, después de todo esta chica te derribo, y para tu vergüenza, enfrente de todos―y dirigiéndose a Haruki―aunque si hablamos con la verdad yo también soy un poco incrédulo con lo que sucedió, no eres una simple chica ¿verdad? Bien hecho.

―Ryu-san, ¿A dónde quiere que los llevemos?―pregunto uno de los gorilas con traje.

―Ya sabes cuál es su lugar, bájalos y que los aten bien. Nos encargamos como siempre ―saco la radio que estaba dentro de su chaleco ―Shun, informa a Sato que la situación está controlada. Los invasores fueron sometidos y dejados fuera de sí. Los llevamos hacia haya.

―Sí señor―Haruki notaba un gran cambio en la actitud de Ryu, el hombre jocoso que hace un par de horas bromeaba con su vida privada tenía una fría mirada al ver pasar a sus hombres de dos en dos, cargando con los cuerpos noqueados.

―Iremos a ver al jefe.

…

Sin tiempo a replicas, Haruki se vio siguiendo a Ryu escaleras abajo por el edificio. Caminando por detrás del resto en el cuerpo de guardias. La noche había recuperado su silencio cuando salieron a la luz de luna y atravesaron el patio ubicado entre construcción y construcción.

―Tenía mis dudas cuando entraste a este lugar ¿Sabes? Hemos tenido malas experiencias en este lugar relacionadas con mujeres. Y lo que estés pensando no está cerca de lo que hablo. Por lo que no tenía mucha confianza de ti, pero había algo que me persuadió, para darte una oportunidad ―hablaba sin dar cara, sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba―Quizás es tu cabello. Me recuerda mucho a Sato.

―Entonces tuve suerte. De que su jefe fuera tan pelirrojo como yo.

―Más o menos. Pero ahora veo que tienen más en común de lo que creía. Después de lo que vi esta noche, o de lo que no vi, parece que puedo tener más fe en ti. Y no te estreses tanto Sagae, pronto empezaras a agradarle.

Al llegar al edificio tomaron una ruta diferente a la usual. Siguieron directamente su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de los casilleros, una vez ahí doblaron a la derecha hasta llegar a la última puerta. Los guardias abrieron para dar vista de escalones que se encaminaban hacia las profundidades. Descendieron por ella hasta llegar a un pasillo de un aspecto más descuidado en comparación con el resto del lugar. Los muros estaban hechos de piedra rasposa y la iluminación dependía de focos colocados de forma mezquina. Más adelante, frente a barrotes de metal, se encontraba Sato recargado contra la pared, fumando el característico cigarrillo. Tenía la cabeza baja, mirando un encendedor negro con una letra S grabada.

―Ya estás aquí. Pensé que tardarías más con esa pierna.

―Es solo una incomodidad menor― dio una calda a su cigarrillo y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Sentía que su rodilla palpitaba, pero nada en comparación a la primera semana. Miró con recelo a un lado de su segundo al mando, al notar que acercaba una gota de la sangre nueva ― ¿Qué pasó en el edificio uno, Ryu? ¿Controlaste la situación?―los hombres pasaron frente a él, abrieron las puertas de la improvisada prisión y depositaron al trío dentro de la pequeña habitación. Cuando Haruki llego junto a Ryu hasta donde estaba su jefe se llevó una sorpresa al notar que había ya tres hombres dentro la celda.

―La situación está controlada… ―dijo distrayéndose un poco por los otros cuerpos ― ¿Qué paso aquí? Creí que solo nos habían invadido tres sujetos.

―No era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

―Aguarde ¿Quiere decir que usted se encargó de esos tres sujetos sin ayuda? ―interrumpió Haruki, incrédula de la misma forma que sus compañeros lo habían estado de ella, de repente aquel hombre que tenía como Jefe se elevaba más ante ella. Ambos hombres miraron sin piedad a Haruki, una obvia señal de que tenía que guardar silencio, la cual siguió.

― ¿De nuevo te guardas toda la diversión?

―No es momento para eso, quiero que redactes un informe el lunes a primera hora de todo lo que pasó con el grupo encargado de la distracción ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

―Lo que sucede Sato…es que no fui yo ni mi equipo los que se encargaron de esos hombres―este alzó una ceja ―fue Sagae la que se encargó de ellos.

― ¿Sagae? ―miro un momento de arriba abajo a la chica, ella sonrío incomoda ante su inspección ― ¿Ella sola?

―Sola, cuando llegamos estaban en el suelo―la pelirroja se adelantó un paso con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, al fin un poco de reconocimiento por su trabajo―fui con un grupo de cinco veteranos habían intentado neutralizarlos pero estos escaparon a los pisos superiores, no podíamos seguirlos por ninguna de las vías de acceso, Sagae nos gritó desde la escalera, los tenía a todos noqueados cuando llegamos.

Miro un poco más a la chica antes de hablar.

―No es momento para bromas Ryu.

―Lo que te digo es verdad. Yo aún sigo sin creérmelo.

―Ryu, encárgate de esta basura. Estás encargado de su vigilancia por esta noche hasta nuevo aviso. Si despiertan, ponlos a dormir de nuevo.

―Hasta aquí llego la adrenalina. Tú eres el jefe.

―Sagae, tu vienes conmigo ―Sato inicio su marcha a paso lente, paso a un lado de Haruki sin esperar a que esta la siguiera. Ella reacciono tan rápido como pudo y empezó a seguirle un poco confusa y nerviosa.

―Sato, creo que deberías hablar con Sagae, sobre eso. Creo que es de confianza―el pelirrojo no respondió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina de aquel hombre, regresando por sus pasos al pasillo del elevador. El hombre entró cojeando sin sostenerle la puerta a la pelirroja. Se dejó caer pesado en su silla reclinable. Prendió su computadora y tras teclear un par de cosas posó la barbilla sobre su puño. Haruki no tenía idea de qué veía pero tras un par de minutos el hombre se dignó a verla.

―Dime ¿qué hubiera echo si el primer hombre le disparara? Que se viniera abajo su factor sorpresa―movió el monitor, una ventana mostraba lo que las cámaras de seguridad en circuito cerrado habían captado.

―Tenía puesto mi chaleco antibalas, no iba a matarme.

―Es verdad, no iba a matarle, pero le iba a dejar fuera de combate y aturdida. Sin contar que habría alertado a los otros―apretó una tecla que la mostraba forcejeando con el hombre en el piso, casi parecía que este se zafaría en cualquier momento y alcanzaría el arma―. ¿Y qué me dices de este? Estaba en posición perfecta para que te apuntara a la cabeza.

―Sí, es verdad…―copiando las palabras que dijo el hombre―pero eso no pasó, logré deshacerme de ellos. Eh llegado a estar en situaciones peores. Sabía lo que hacía―dijo molesta, las cosas habían salido según el plan. Pensaba que obtendría méritos con su jefe después de esta hazaña pero todo lo que conseguía eran regaños.―Estoy preparada para estas situaciones.

El hombre extrajo una carpeta de su cajón y lo dejó frente a ella.

―Muéstramelo. Muéstrame el papel donde indique que tomaste una preparación para este tipo de situaciones, un curso de artes marciales, defensa personal, trabajo policiaco, del ejercito― agito la carpeta frente al rostro de Haruki―sólo saca un papel que demuestre que trabajaras, y pusieras en práctica alguno de los movimientos que efectuaste aquí o en la prueba.

Haruki trataba de controlar su respiración, ella podía ser la mejor de todos, la que se encargara de tres hombre ella sola, tal y como su jefe, pero no existía un solo papel que diese prueba de su capacidad. Apretó los puños. Estaba enojándose.

―No hay uno solo. No existe. Te acepte en mi equipo al ver el potencial que demostraste en las pruebas. Todos tenemos un pasado, algunos más oscuros que el de otros. Y hemos aprendido cosas de ello. Como es tu caso―guardó de un golpe la carpeta―Diría que aprendiste en las calles y debido a ello eres imprudente, impulsiva, descuidada, no piensas antes de actuar, te dejas guiar por impulsos. No tienes preparación real y gozas de un exceso de confianza―el mastodonte con el que se enfrentó en las pruebas seguramente dejaran diez centímetros de diferencia a Sato, claramente más musculoso pero no sintió frente a él tanto enojo y temor combinado―. Por ello a partir de ahora serás mi aprendiz―terminó.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué?―sus oídos debían engañarla.

―Voy a entrenarte, Sagae. Tienes potencial, te detuviste a razonar la situación, te decantaste por la mejor forma de proceder. Es verdad que no pensaste en las consecuencias en un supuesto de que tu plan no funcionara y tus movimientos a pesar de ser certeros son toscos―volvió a analizar los videos―. Pero al cesar lo que es del cesar, fuiste valiente, controlaste los nervios, temeraria e imprudente. Allá afuera tuviste más valor que muchos de estos hombres en sus primeros días. Tus imperfecciones pueden pulirse, y yo puedo hacer eso ―la mirada del hombre se suavizó, podría decirse que casi sonreía con los ojos.

Haruki en cambio sí mostró una sonrisa.

―Sería un honor que me entrenara personalmente, Sawada-san y gracias por ese último alago, no podía sólo observar y quedarme de brazos cruzados.

―Fue más un insulto que un alago.

―Joh, entonces sí tiene sentido del humor―sonrió ya más tranquila. La situación era inmejorable, sería entrenada por nada menos que el jefe de seguridad de la empresa, quien hasta esa tarde parecía empeñarse en que las viviera color de hormiga.

―Lárgate Sagae―y allí llegaba el tono amigable del jefe―. No salgas a ningún lado, este fin de semana empezarás tan pronto arreglemos los destrozos que nos dejó este inconveniente.

―Entendido jefe―hizo posición de firmes con una mano en la frente, cual soldado al saludar a su general. Le brindó una sonrisa al hombre que él no correspondió. Era momento de salir de ese lugar y de ir a casa, antes de que destruyera el avance que había hecho esa noche.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Sato quedo de nuevo a solas en su espacio de trabajo. Su lugar privado ganado con el sudor de su frente. El único miembro del cuerpo de seguridad con oficina era él, y con razón de tenerla. No había alguien que hiciera mejor su trabajo. Era un lugar que tenía sus ventajas, entre ellas la privacidad que gozaban los directivos.

―Sagae… Je. Que pequeño es el mundo. Minúsculo. Son demasiadas coincidencias. Ya no es la misma niña pequeña. Ni siquiera puedo decir que es una mujer. No tiene un toque femenino aparte de la belleza. Me pregunto si ella también lo recodara.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

―Es extraño llegar a casa luego de lo que pasó…―se dijo a sí misma mirando el apartamento cuyas luces seguían prendidas; era una agradable noche dando las 9 horas y ella volvía a casa con su seres queridos luego de una movida jornada.― Veamos cómo les fue a ellos―a cada escalón pudo caer en cuenta del cansancio que cargaba en sima. Abrió la puerta imaginándose tumbada en el sofá luego de esa caminata.

― ¡Ya llegaste!―escuchó decir a la más pequeña de sus hermanas, corrió a recibirla en la entrada abrazando su pierna.

―Sí, ya llegue―respondió con una sonrisa feliz al ver a su hermanita con su vitalidad y energía, tanta que le contagiaba. Dejó su saco en el respaldo del sofá para cargar a Mei devolviendo el saludo al resto de sus hermanos esparcidos en la sala.

―Nee-san, nee-san, a que no adivinas que hizo hoy la diosa―le gritaron entusiastas la tormenta. Haruki los calló con una mano.

―Dejen que salude a los demás y me platican ¿vale?―los pequeños se miraron pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

―Lamento la tardanza, Fuyuka, tuvimos una situación en… ¿oh? Isuke-sama―la pelirosa vestida en shorts azules y una blusa de tirantes rosa que le llegaba hasta el ombligo le daba la espalda buscando algo en la alhacena.

―Al fin llegas, baka, Isuke se preguntaba si habías perdido el camino a casa―sirvió lo último del cereal de Haruki en un tazón con leche. Había estado esperando a la pelirroja por un par de horas luego que esta se retrasara de su hora de llegada habitual, rondaba por la casa sin poder dormitar, jugar del todo con las pequeñas, hablar o leer.

―Ocurrieron ciertas cosas en la empresa, unos hombres…

―Aburrido~3―dijo ofreciéndole una cucharada a la niña en brazos de la pelirroja, que para su sorpresa negó afanosamente e incluso escondió el rostro en el cuello de Haruki. Que se preocupara no significa que iba a mostrarlo abiertamente, le bastaba con saber que esa chica que hacía de su guardián volvió a casa.

―Jeje a ninguno de mis hermanos les gusta, por lo mismo lo compré―se acercó hasta tomar la cuchara entre sus labios aceptando el bocado sin invitación―fue pura coincidencia que también a Isuke-sama le gustara. Que a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Fuyuka?

La peli-rosa tomó un par de bocados antes de responder.

―Salió en la tarde, antes que llegara el resto de tu camada.

―Oh, un trabajo de la escuela me imagino, entonces ¿Hayaka preparó la comida o Saburo?

―La señorita chicle preparó kitori―dijo sonriendo la niña, metiéndose en la conversación.

― ¿Kitori? ¿Yakitori? ―Mei asintió―am… ¿Y te sientes bien dela pancita? ―la cuchara húmeda de leche se restregaba contra su mejilla dejándole una sensación fría y pegajosa por la saliva y la leche― ¡Ah! ¿Qué?―exclamo al sentir el dulce metal en su mejilla.

―Claro que está bien, crecerá fuerte y sana gracias a la comida de Isuke y no menos~3

Mei sonreía asintiendo.

―Sabían muy bien, Haruki-nee-san; Sabu-nii-san, Misuki-nee-san y Akira-kun y Arashi-kun comieron el doble.

―Wow ¿hiciste para todos? ¿A qué debo tal muestra de consideración?―dijo Haruki a manera de broma.

―Idiota, ella y tu caniche tenían hambre, e Isuke no quería oír sus quejas todo el día~3―dijo llevándose otra cucharada a la boca e insistiendo en que Mei, ya sentada en la barra de la cocina, aceptara un poco de cereal. Haruki la miraba con una sonrisa, la chica peli-rosa poco a poco estaba cambiando sus maneras de ser y actuar; apostaba que un sentimiento, aunque fuera pequeño, estaba emergiendo desde el fondo de ese corazón de apariencia dura.

Fuyuka y Saburo llegaron media hora después, todos cenaron con los halagos de la camada, uno tras otro llegando a Haruki, pidiéndole incluso a la chica de mirada arisca que preparara cosas más seguido. Las cenas, después de poco más de dos semanas, habían dejado de ser un acto llamativo y fuera de lo ordinario para tomar otra vez un ritmo normal: un bufete para lobos, garras tomando el cucharon, arrebatándolo y peleando por las rebanadas de pan que quedaban a la mitad, la única excepción era la pelirosa que cuando alargaba su mano para tomar lo que le pertenecía sin que nadie se lo impidiera, a excepción de algunos rebeldes como la caniche. Todos los niños se acostumbraron a ella y ella a cenar lo que servían.

― ¿Qué haremos mañana, Haruki?―preguntó la tahúr de la familia―los fines de semana han estado aburridos.

―No se me ocurre nada en concreto…terminemos mañana la limpieza y vemos que podemos hacer ¿les parece?―preguntó a todos los pequeños que ya se iban a su cuarto.

― ¡Sí!―Fuyuka y Hayaka se quedaron en la cocina lavando los pocos trastes que quedaban.

―Hasta mañana chicas―dijo Haruki.

―Buenas noches―les dijo también Isuke.

―Hasta mañana, Nee-san, Inukai-san―dijeron ambas, mismas palabras pero una tartamudeando el último nombre.

―No hay nada mejor que estar en casa―el cuerpo femenino se dejó caer boca abajo, la falta de atributos excesivos no ponían impedimento para esto.

―Habla por ti―le dijo la chica que se cambiaba la blusa por un top que sólo cumplía con cubrir sus senos pero no en disimular los pequeños botones que sobresalían en la tela negra. Los recuerdos del baño la golpearon en la cara dejándosela roja en las mejillas.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?―desabotonó su camisa y el pantalón, sin notar a su compañera de cuarto que no perdía detalle de lo que hacía, el ventilador desvencijado aún no estaba prendido y una gota de sudor en el abdomen de la pelirroja captó la atención de Isuke, siguiendo su paso lento hasta ser absorbida por la línea de sus bóxers rojos. Regreso su mirada a la blusa que se quitó, la arrojó al cesto casi volcándolo.

―Isuke no está en casa…―fue al cuarto de baño para dar una cepillada a sus dientes. Haruki miró más tiempo del necesario la puerta por donde desapareció. Cuidaba de Isuke dándole un lugar en el cual quedarse hasta que su madre volviese, pero él no daba señales de vida, sus pagos habían dejado de llegar, no era sorpresa que Isuke se sintiera un poco sola sin ellos u olvidada en el peor de los casos. A nadie le gusta estar sin sus padres. Ella lo sabía bien y aquella actitud que tomaban no le agradaba. No los conocía y estaba más o menos consiente de la situación, pero ella era su hija, una llamada al menos no les tomaría mucho tiempo.

Entró al baño, Isuke se inspeccionaba en el espejo, los golpes de su cara habían desaparecido la semana pasada al igual que las vendas en el pie y muñeca pero las marcas moradas y verdes sólo habían cambiado a un saludable amarillento que casi desaparecía de su costado.

― ¿Qué?―le dijo a la chica intrusa, esta le sonrió y sacó algo de su espalda, mostrándolo en alto cual premio de maratón―ugh ¿es necesario? Esta mierda ya casi desaparece―volteó de nuevo a su reflejo, tomó el cepillo de Haruki para alisar su cabello. Su piel se erizó cuando sintió una mano tallando su costado― ¿Qué haces? Isuke te dijo que no.

―Oye, no me gusta ver ese golpe en ti, no va contigo―continuó tallando entre dando un masaje y acariciando, esparciendo a manera que no quedara un solo centímetro de piel dañada sin atención. Los acontecimientos de esa misma tarde-noche se esfumaban de a poco estando en casa con sus hermanos e Isuke, ellos la distraían y ella la ayudaba a centrarse en otras cosas, casi como un bálsamo que le hacía olvidar y relajarse, disfrutar de la compañía voluble de ese demonio.―Listo, ya quedo, así la piel de Isuke-sama volverá a ser igual de envidiable que antes―dijo sonriendo.

Haruki no era una persona que planea lo que hacía. La decisión de entrar al bajo mundo no fue pensada, de un momento se encontraba ignorando su hambre, pensando en su madre y hermanos, para al siguiente trabajar robando y entregando productos bajo el agua, lo necesario para que todos comieran un día más. No pensó, no planeo, sólo continuó por el camino que le ofrecían gracias a impulsos. Como el que la hizo dar un beso a la piel expuesta sin ungüento.

El tacto en sus labios era suave pero a la mitad de segundo de tocar esa piel sintió una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo. Alzó lentamente la vista y allí estaba: Haruki recordó algo, ella cree que los ojos son las ventanas al alma y debía ser así, pues con ver los de Isuke estos se veían empañados, ya sea por el calor en las mejillas o el infierno que ardía detrás usando de combustible su furia.

Despegó lentamente los labios de su costado, rompió la posición en cuclillas, cayendo sobre su trasero en el piso humedecido por la situación en la mañana.

― ¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso alguien te dio permiso de tocar a Isuke?~3―dijo ella sonriendo con cinismo, eso no le gustó, no le gustó para nada.

―Yo…yo…lo siento mucho―puso ambas palmas juntas frente a su cara en señal de disculpas y cerró los ojos, al parecer sí sería su última noche pero no imaginó que acabaría así. Isuke formó un puño y golpeó directo a la cabeza de Haruki, esta no se defendió―lo…lo merezco―aguantando la lagrimita delatadora que quería escapar.

Minutos después se encontraba recostada boca arriba en la cama, palpando el pequeño chipote que ya empezaba a formársele. "_Creo que no me fue tan mal…auch…"_.

―Isuke quiere salir mañana―la peli-rosa leía de lo más tranquila usando ambas almohadas tras su espalda.

―Ummmmm no estoy segura si es buena idea, aún recuerdo la última vez que Isuke-sama salió―se sentó al lado de la chica, al parecer había llegado a la parte en que ella dejó de leer, justo donde la situación con Annie se descontrolaba.

―A Isuke no le importa, quiere salir de esta cueva y respirar aire fresco―con su mano libre frotó sus ojos, maldecía la poca iluminación del lugar, los focos debían ser de los más baratos―E Isuke no aceptara un no por respuesta.

―Ummm ¿te arde la vista? Quizás deberías dejar de leer―sugirió preocupada porque a la peli-rosa le diese un dolor de cabeza por sobre esforzarse.

―Primero te mueres―"_ ¿Qué no es…"primero me muero"?_―la cosa se pone emocionante, Isuke venía esperando este momento desde capítulos atrás.

― ¿Qué tal si dejas que yo te lea? Escuché que Sabu-kun leyó para ti―los secretos no existen en esa familia, las información delatadora siempre se colaba por todos los oídos, de una u otra forma.

―Joh…está bien, pero con la condición de que Isuke salga mañana.

― ¿¡Qué!? Pero si estoy haciendo esto por tu bienestar, no el mío. Yo no tengo interés en este libro. Lo dejé hace tiempo cuando el prota tenía esperanza.

―Es eso o Isuke no dejará que le leas~3

"_Esto es como intentar engañar al diablo…no hay manera"_ suspiró internamente, le dio un par de vueltas al asunto y fijó la vista en la chica: se frotaba ambos ojos con sus puños, a manera delicada y haciendo quedos sonidos. Gracioso y tierno. Sí merecía salir por algo de aire fresco "_Jum…dicen que si quieres vender tu alma lo mejor es verle la cara al demonio, y creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo"._

―Tu ganas, Isuke-sama, mañana saldremos―extendió la mano para que le diera el libro―ejem " ―Al principio no estaba muy segura. Descubrí que algunas de las figuritas de la sala habían sido movidas, pero pensé que tal vez lo había hecho yo misma. A veces soy muy distraída. Es cierto que contemplé la posibilidad de que hubiera salido de la habitación, pero luego pensé: No, eso es imposible. Está muy lastimado; además, yo cerré la puerta. Hasta me aseguré que aún tenía la llave en el bolsillo de la falda. Entonces recordé que usted estaba en la silla. Así que tal vez…" ¿oh?―se detuvo cuando sintió un ligero peso en su hombro.

―Isuke empezaba a perderse. No te detengas, se pone bueno―la peli-rosa había dejado apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Haruki, esta sonrió y se dio el pequeño lujo de apoyar sobre la otra su propia cabeza. Una situación como esa era las que buscaba cada vez que volvía a casa, un instante donde esa chica mimada y de mal carácter se relajara lo suficiente para que ella también lo hiciera.

― "Así que tal vez… Una de las cosas que una aprende cuando ha sido enfermera diplomada durante diez años es que siempre es conveniente investigar las posibilidades. Así que eché un vistazo a las cosas que guardo en el cuarto de baño. Casi todo son muestras que traje a casa mientras trabajaba."

La peli rosa aguantó hasta acabar el capítulo, pero a los dos párrafos del siguiente se quedó dormida. Haruki, se encargó de acomodarla boca arriba sobre una de las almohadas, la otra había terminado en el suelo, y sin querer levantarse descansaba su cabeza sobre un brazo. Ya todo estaba oscuro luego de apagar la luz y el golpe en su cabeza la mantenía despierta. Le molesto un poco ese golpe, lo consideraba algo injusto. Mientras se quejaba de las acciones de la chica una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, se detuvo a pensarla y sonriendo dejó un beso en la mejilla de Isuke, su pequeña venganza que expresaba "Mírame, te di un beso y no me golpeaste" claro que no podría presumir de esto pero era una victoria personal.

Sintiéndose mejor consigo misma reposó su cabeza en el costado sano de Isuke y abrazando su cintura se dejó ir en sueños. El día siguiente le daría una sorpresa a la peli-rosa. Otra victoria personal. Cerró los ojos con la extraña combinación de ungüento, su ropa y el aroma de Isuke.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

―No es posible que Isuke cayera en una trampa tan barata―dijo cruzada de brazos.

― ¡Corre, Sabu-nii-san, corre!―gritaba la pequeña Yuki frente a ella.

Esa mañana había despertado de buen humor pensando en que al fin saldría un rato de esa madriguera, así que en vez de patear a la pelirroja que la abrazaba de manera posesiva le movió el hombro, con una sonrisa honesta, para despertarla. Grande su sorpresa al ver el lugar al que llegaron luego de desayunar. Un enorme campo baldío con un par de viejos armatostes de fierro oxidado en ambos extremos del campo; desconocía el nombre pero sabía que lo soldaban o atornillaban a la parte trasera de una camioneta, no sabía para qué, quizás amarrar algo o sujetarse, en el campo de los Sagae, servía de porterías algo pequeñas.

―Uff… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?―le preguntó a la pequeña Mei a su lado. La niña sólo le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ver a los Sagae corriendo tras un balón no resultó tan malo o aburrido como pensaba, incluso llegó a sonreír un poco divertida por las payasadas que hacían entre ellos.

Más, hay que decirlo, nunca fue aficionada al futbol, el hombre al que llamo padre en algún momento de su vida solía poner la televisión de la sala, única televisión, a todo volumen por las noches, las latas de cerveza se apilaban a un lado del sucio y raído sofá mientras su hermano y ella se encogían de miedo cada vez que en el viejo e interferido cacharro se anunciaba un gol, no importaba si el equipo de su padre perdía o ganaba, el desquitaba sus derrotas o vitorias bebiendo un poco más, y a falta de su esposa que se negaba a estar en casa cuando hubiese partido, eran los niños quienes aguantaban la euforia de su padre.

Pero esos desagradables recuerdos parecían dormidos en lo más profundo de su mente, sedados por la calidez que esos niños le daban a manos llenas, invitándole a sentirse parte de ellos, pese a que ella no se lo pidiera o mereciera. Incluso la ponían de buen humor, verlos a todos felices y jugando le hacía creer en la mentira de que era también una más en esa familia tan sencilla pero especial.

Los equipos estaban medianamente equilibrados; la tormenta hacía equipo con Misuki y Haruki, dejando a los otros tres mayores con Hana de seis años; podría pensarse que el equipo de Haruki podría quedar en desventaja quedándose ella con los más jóvenes, pero los gemelos eran una maquina bien aceitada trabajando en equipo, se daban pases ciegos a la espalda y eran por completo dóciles trabajando en equipo con su capitana. Misuki era buena, tenía un buen dominio del balón pero no acababa de coordinarse del todo con su equipo, más parecía que le quitaba la pelota para ir ella misma a anotar gol. A causa de ello, metiéndose en el trabajo de equipo de la tormenta, recibió un golpe en el estómago por interponerse en un pase hecho a precisión con el gemelo Akira ¿o era Arashi?

El equipo conformado por el resto de los Sagae también era muy bueno y unido. Los mayores fueron desde siempre compañeros de juego llevándose tan pocos años entre uno y otro. Hana era rápida y resistente para su edad. Lograban darles pelea a los otros, llevando un marcador de 3-3, balón en posesión del equipo Saburo. En total sólo jugaban 8, pero se movían tanto que parecían 10 o 12 jugando, las pequeñas Yuki y Mei se habían quedado en una banca protegidas por la sombra de un árbol junto a Isuke.

El pequeño partido improvisado era todo menos limpio. El usar las manos era poca cosa en comparación con el resto de las faltas que hacían, en vez de futbol eso se asemejaba a futbol americano: Hayaka escapaba de las tacleadas que Misuki anunciaba con gritos de guerra; la primera vez, esta pateo el balón pensando en que si lo enviaba a uno de sus compañeros ella se detendría, pero eso no evito que su hermana se arrojara sin miedo sobre ella, tirándolas a ambas al suelo. Hayaka juraba haber escuchado pajaritos en su cabeza.

Otro de los Sagae que participó en el futbol americano fue Saburo, el chico corría dándose pases con Fuyuka y flanqueado por Hana, debían pasar por la defensa de la tormenta y sortear a Haruki antes de llegar a la portería donde Misuki defendía. Pensaba, erróneamente, que siendo ellos tres contra los gemelos no tendrían oportunidad, pero pobre, no pensó que lo atraparían con el balón en su poder y cada hermano a lado izquierdo y derecho impidiéndole cualquier pase, en armonía sonada le terminaron metiendo el pie mientras corría, apoderándose del balón y dejando al chico empolvado y de cara en el pasto. Alzó un poco la vista creyendo que la señorita Inukai no los había visto, pero volvió a esconderla cuando la oyó reírse junto a sus hermanitas.

La pequeña Hana no era del todo inocente tampoco, al jugar parecía que una criatura dentro de ella tomaba el control, el primer gol que marco el equipo Saburo fue gracias a la pequeña saeta, esta adivino un pase de los gemelos, ganándoles el balón y anotando en la portería desprotegida por Haruki, todos sus hermanos se le fueron en sima a causa de su descuido. Ella sólo podía protegerse de los golpes inofensivos de sus hermanos provocando risas disimuladas a su invitada. Le alegraba que disfrutara de esa forma, con cada día que pasaba sentía que pertenecía otro poco a su familia. Mas prevalecía su nula manera de tomarle afecto fraternal, no sabía porque, pero simplemente no podía verla como a una hermana.

— ¡Isuke-sama! ¡Venga a jugar, la necesitamos!—le gritaba el chico corriendo con el balón cerca de ella, un gemelo le pisaba los talones y Fuyuka le hacía ademanes por que le pasara el balón.

—Estos juegos son para salvajes, no va con Isuke—dijo acomodando su cabello con el dorso de la mano, Saburo se distrajo con tan sencillo movimiento y termino con la cara en el pasto nuevamente, cortesía de su hermana mayor, que ya se alejaba riéndose con el balón, seguida del gemelo y Misuki.

—Pon atención al balón, hermanito, una mujer solo es distracción y te hará perder la cabeza—dijo luego de patear el balón a la portería que Saburo debía proteger. Su hermana Fuyuka le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza y la pequeña Hana trataba de ayudarlo a pararse y recuperar un poco su dignidad mientras se reía un poco. Isuke hacía lo mismo tras su mano.

—Es cierto cachorro, se pierde fácil la cabeza por una chica, ¿no? Ha-ru-ki~3—dijo llamando a la chica con un tono dulzón no antes usado, guiñándole un ojo, esta solo se quedó completamente quieta y sorprendida, mientras el balón pasaba a su lado sin que esta le prestara atención, sus hermanos rieron al ver su cara sonrojada como adolecente.

—Haruki-nee-sam ya perdió la cabeza por la diosa.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Y cállense!—dijo mientras corría a buscar el balón a los arbustos, pero sus hermanos la ignoraron.

—Solo te distraen, Haruki, no pierdas la cabeza, o perdón ¡Ya la perdiste!—y se largaba otra carcajada, el rostro de la Sagae se asemejaba al tono de su cabello.

— ¡Ahora entiendo porque se queda a dormir tantas veces con la diosa!

― ¡Y ni mencionar esa "pelea" en el baño!

La chica no aguantó más las risas, estaba completamente avergonzada y parecía que Isuke disfrutaba de la situación, los gemelos hacían ruidos de besos mientras los demás se sostenían el estómago por las carcajadas. Haruki puso el balón en el pasto retrocedió un poco y pateó directo a sus hermanos, los gemelos se agacharon y continuaron con las burlas, ahora de su fallida puntería, pero al ver a su hermana leyeron en su rostro las inequívocas palabras "ya valimos ma…" sus ojos completamente abiertos y las manos subiendo en cámara lenta hasta sus cabellos.

Se escuchó el fatídico sonido de un vidrio roto, que logró acelerar su pulso mucho más de lo que las carreras con el balón lo habían hecho, seguido de un grito desde el interior de la casa, insultando a los Sagaes que habían desaparecido en un vistazo tras los arbustos del campo. Haruki había tomado a Yuki en brazos y Saburo a Mei, los gemelos trataron de jalar a su diosa pero recibieron una patada. Obedeciendo a sus instintos, dejaron a la chica en la banca para saltar donde todos se encimaban unos sobre otros en ese reducido espacio.

Dentro era como una pequeña pirámide, los cuatro mayores de pecho tierra mientras los demás se apilaban unos sobre otros en sima.

— ¿Dónde está Isuke-sama?—dijo Haruki en un susurro al ver llegar a la tormenta pero no a la chica de cabello chicle.

—Se negó a venir y nos dio una patada en el trasero—dijeron los gemelos.

— ¿Cómo les dio una patada a los dos si sólo uso un pie?—preguntó confundida Fuyuka.

—Silencio, es Yamada-san, de todas las ventanas tenías que darle a la de ese viejo, ¿verdad Haruki?

—Cállate Misuki, si no se hubieran reído de su hermana mayor no les hubiese pateado el balón—dijo tratando de ver a través de la espesura con sus hermanos en sima aplastándola—está hablando con Isuke-sama y no parece muy contento.

Efectivamente, el hombre de 67 años parecía discutir con una imperturbable Isuke, esa se miraba las uñas y se permitía una o dos miradas al viejo que traía en sima un bastón, con el que hacía vientos, y el balón bajo el brazo, el conocido balón que tantas podadas al jardín de los vecinos les costó a los hermanos y hermanas Sagae, ahora en posesión de ese vejete encabritado.

Diez pares de ojos se veían a través de las hojas del arbusto, todos trataban de ver lo que la chica hacía. La pequeña Yuki, subida en la cabeza de Misuki, leía las expresiones y palabras que le daba su enemiga al hombre.

— ¡Nos delatara!—susurró moviendo los hombros de su hermana.

—Claro que no, Isuke-sama no haría algo como eso—respondió Haruki, que se mantenía atenta tratando de alcanzar a oír algo de lo que la chica sonriendo decía al señor, rojo del coraje por la ventana rota.

—Te digo que nos va a delatar, esa es una sonrisa de que está vendiendo nuestras almas.

—Yuki, debes dejar de ver la tele cuando Hayaka pone el canal de obras literarias—dijo Saburo, con sus manos apartaba un poco de hojas para ver mejor, igual que Haruki, los gemelos y la pequeña Yuki—Isuke-sama no sería tan malagradecida para delatarnos, le hemos dado tanto desde que llegó a casa que sería una apuñalada por la espalda si ella…

— ¡Que ingrata, lo hizo!—exclamo susurrante Haruki, parando sus intentos de ver fuera del arbusto, la chica con cabello color chicle había señalado sonriente, en la dirección donde estaban ellos, parecía que el hombre le daba las gracias y caminaba directo al arbusto donde la manada de cachorros se ocultaba, el balón lo dejó con Isuke, al parecer no podía caminar bien trayéndolo consigo.

Todos cerraron sus ojos y se hicieron aún más pequeños dentro de ese lugar, en cualquier momento el hombre apartaría las hojas y empezaría a gritar cosas sobre su ventana y el pago de esta; apenas se recuperaban de los pagos fuertes que habían tenido que hacer y ya se endeudaban nuevamente.

Los pasos se escucharon cada vez más y más claros, entre ellos se abrazaban, infantilmente asustados. Haruki estaba por levantarse y hablar con el señor, era lo menos que podía hacer luego que la chica los traicionara, la sacaría de su habitación para que durmiera en la hamaca de uno de los gemelos, le diría a Eisuke que ella rompió una ventana de su casa y golpeo a la mitad de sus hermanos sin razón aparente, dejaría de comprar su cereal y le diría a Fuyuka que no le hiciera tostadas con mermelada, su venganza por aquella traición sería terrible, comenzando con sus objetos personales del baño. En el fondo sabía que no cumpliría con sus amenazas internas, pues el desquite de Isuke sería peor, pero en ese momento se dejaba llevar por el enojo dentro de ella.

—Se fue…—dijo Misuki, que veía fuera disimuladamente—ya no lo veo.

— ¿Eh? —Haruki se levantó, al igual que los demás, miraron a su alrededor confusos por lo ocurrido, pensaron que ese sería el fin. El fin para la manada.

— ¡Diosa!—gritó la tormenta, corrían con las sonrisas pintadas en el rostro y meneando un rabito imaginario. Los demás, entendiendo la situación igual corrieron donde Isuke sostenía en alto el balón que tantas podadas de césped y baños a perros maleducados les había costado a los hermanos.

—No nos delató…—dijo Haruki, viendo como Isuke le pasaba el balón a Hana, que lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa.

—Je, tal parece que no, quien lo diría, Inukai-san no sólo se deshizo del señor Yamada-san, sino que logro recuperar el balón, no es una mala persona—dijo Fuyuka.

—Isuke-sama…cada día me reservas nuevas sorpresas…—sonrió desde el fondo de su persona. Corrió donde los demás para sentarse a lado de la chica quien tenía una cara de molestia, suavizada con la llegada de la pelirroja.

—Sospecho que esas sorpresas te están provocando algo Nee-san—era una linda imagen, todos riendo y jugando, felices de tener una hermosa cómplice en sus travesuras, una a la que tuvieron que cargar para salir huyendo cuando el viejo Yamada-san regreso moviendo sus bastón y amenazando con llamar a la policía o una casa de huérfanos.

**Alex: *le sonríe y vuelve a encender la cámara. Comencemos de nuevo niña. Vas.**

**DamyD: esto...bueno ejem, hola chicos esta es la toma dos y bueno *se rasca la parte detrás de la cabeza, las disculpas están muy demás en esta ocasión. Pero tenemos una razón de nuestra horrible tardanza, el semestre difícil, tareas, exámenes, trabajos en los que su autora se metió buscando un poco de dinero que no consiguió, ejercicio, vida social y personal, bueno, todas esas cosas que nos toman tiempo.**

**Alex: No crean que no los tuvimos en mente. Cada semana que pasaba la chica no dejaba de preocuparse porque no subíamos fic, y los dejábamos abandonados. Créanme, no me dejaba olvidarlo. Lo sentimos, vivimos bajo las responsabilidades comunes del estudiante universitario que no es del todo aplicado, y la chica se metió a cosas que no debía y que le quitaron tiempo**

**DamyD: Cosas que no debía? lo haces ver como si fuesen cosas turbias.**

**Alex: Je, no, no fueron turbias, pero recuerdo que durante esa temporada no descansabas mucho. Mucho tiempo ocupado por esas actividades escolares.**

**DamyD: Y tu descansabas de más, niño flojo. Pero ya dejando eso de lado, mi opinión sobre el capítulo es que a muchos de ustedes le fascinara por todo lo que se trae encima, no es por elogiarme pero tiene calidad, tiene ca-li-dad.**

**Alex: Bueno, eso no lo sé. Algunas partes me parecen emocionantes y otras algo flojas. Ustedes ya verán eso y lo juzgaran. Una disculpa no está de más y se las brindo. Pero considero que la mejor disculpa es un trabajo bien hecho para su disfrute. No es así chica? *guiño**

**DamyD: Je, sí eso creo *le acaricia la poca melena, Hicimos lo que pudimos y este es el trabajo final, les aceptamos aplausos, preguntas, críticas, invitaciones a cenar *guiño.**

**Alex: Oh, vaya, no te enojaste. Eso es nuevo, el guiño era para ti por cierto.**

**DamyD: Eso lo sé, oye no tengo tan mal carácter *sonríe. Bueno, creo que es todo, o me falta algo? Publicidad o algo?**

**Alex: Hmmm... Te gustaría cenar conmigo para celebrar que le pequeña vuelve a actuar?**

**DamyD: *se acerca demasiado al chico. En otra ocación quizas, primero quiero saber que opinan ellos *guiño, sopla sobre los labios del chico y se aleja. Bueno eso es todo por ahora chicos, no veremos pronto y sigan con nosotros, al menos hasta que acabemos aquí *sacude la mano y empieza a sonar la canción de despedida.**

**Alex: Hasta luego chicos. Espero les guste esta nueva entrega. Pasen buenas noches y recuerden dar su opinión, dense a escuchar y digan que les parece. Esperamos les guste.**


	12. Chapter 12

Intereses por cobrar

Corrió sin mirar atrás, buscando refugio de quienes la seguían sin alcanzarla pero tampoco dándole oportunidad de aumentar la distancia que los separaba. Sentía el césped bajo sus pies, húmedo e inseguro de pisar, podría caerse o resbalar en algún momento y todo se iría a traste. Apartó esos malos pensamientos, eran solo ella y ellos, no existía más a lo que tuviese que prestar atención.

― ¡Detente, no tienes a donde huir!―grito uno a sus espaldas, Haruki hizo caso omiso e intento que sus piernas cansadas diesen más de sí, pero ni ellas ni sus sofocados pulmones pudieron socorrerla. Se vio trastabillar y estar a punto de caer, sobre su cabeza vio nítidamente disparos, rozando sus mechones de cabello húmedos por el sudor y otro líquido conocido.

Aprovechó su situación para esquivar otro par de disparos arrojándose a la derecha y rodando por el césped apuntó desde el suelo, dos, tres, cuatro, dejó de contar disparos y se levantó trastabillando buscando protección tras una esquina. El sol escondiéndose indiferente y la pelirroja tocaba su pecho justo sobre su corazón tratando de templarlo, el sudor resbalaba hasta sus ojos, irritándolos, y ella, pensaba a toda velocidad una forma de zafarse de aquella.

Secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano que cargaba el arma y asomó un poco la cabeza tratando de ver a sus perseguidores.

Sin aviso previo sintió el inequívoco cañón del arma ajena ser apuntado a su espalda.

―Mierda.―maldijo en voz baja, regañándose por ser tan descuidada y dejarse sorprender por la espalda. Era la lección número uno, la principal y la más importante, siempre cuidarse la espalda. Sobre todo teniendo de oponente a aquella persona.

―Tú sabías que acabaría así, no deberías sorprenderte~3―dijo una voz chorreante de dulzura sínica, apretando el gatillo de manera que sólo faltaban unos pocos milímetros para accionar su mecanismo. Sonreía con el sadismo de un maniaco que disfruta su obra, el placer en sus ojos ardía más que el reflejo en los ojos del demonio al provocar los males del mundo.

―No quería creerlo…mis hermanos…creía que éramos amigas, ¡yo confiaba en ti…! ¿Cómo pudiste...?―dijo levantando las manos para no obligar a Isuke a disparar.

―No seas sentimental, no dejas que Isuke disfrute de su victoria~3 sólo cierra los ojos y terminara antes de lo que crees.

Haruki hizo lo que le pidió, cerró los ojos con fuerza aceptando su destino, un callejón sin salida. Todo había terminado para ella, era lo más lejos que pudo llegar y a la vez una burla de las peores, una desgracia, el que su caída hubiera llegado tan inadvertidamente y desde el núcleo de su confianza.

―Good night~3

―Isuke…―no pudo terminar.

El gatillo fue jalado con fuerza.

El mecanismo de bombeo se acciono.

El cañón dejo salir el disparo.

*splash

Un chorro de agua salpico su cabellera roja, a ese se le unio otro y otro. La pistola de agua no paraba de mojarle la ropa un poco humedecida por correr esquivando globos de agua tirados a traición y disparos de sus hermanos que participaban en el equipo de esa chica.

―Ya…ya ya jaja ya está bien me tienes―dijo tratando de protegerse con los brazos, luego llegaron los gemelos lanzando un par de globos de agua que impactaron en su espalda. La pequeña Mei y Fuyuka igual participaban de ese lado de la familia. Ellos cuatro junto con Isuke acabaron con su equipo uno por uno hasta poder atraparla sin posibilidad de escape.

―Jajaja ya ya me rindo.

―Deja el arma abajo y patéala a la teniente de Isuke~3―Haruki dejó caer su arma y pateo el modesto juguete a Mei, quien lo recogió con soltura y le apuntó con dos armas.

―Traigan a Nee-san al paledon―dijo la pequeña―también a toda su compañía.

―No, esperen, tengan piedad, yo soy la capitana, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto―dijo tratando de salvar a sus hermanos del cruel destino infantil del que ella e Isuke estaban siendo participes. Sus hermanos la ignoraron y como buenos soldados la empujaron a un costado del edificio de apartamentos donde aguardaban el resto de sus hermanos capturados, todos ellos mojados de pies a cabeza.

―El capitán debe pagar por las malas decisiones―dijo uno de los gemelos. Este traía una cinta roja atada en la cabeza.

―Y su compañía debe seguirlo hasta las últimas consecuencias―dijo el otro quien tenía una cinta azul. Isuke veía a todos sus soldados con una sonrisa orgullosa, tenía enfundada la pistola de agua que goteaba en sus shorts de franela verde militar.

― ¿Quieren una venda?―ofreció Fuyuka, ella tenía en cada mano un globo de agua y atada a su cintura una bolsa rellena de varios más.

― ¡No queremos vendas, no somos ratas!―dijo Misuki ganándose un disparo en la cara por parte de la pequeña teniente Mei.

―Que así sea―sentencio Isuke, acomodo un sombrero encontrado en el armario de Haruki y los hizo a todos enfilar, tenían las manos en la espalda y veían como los globos de agua pasaban de mano en mano y en medio de ellos una cubeta llena de muchos otros de gran tamaño.

―Combatimos con honor y así nos iremos ¡ay! ¡Yuki!

―Gomen, nii-san―dijo levantando el pie del de su hermano.

―Estamos listos, ¡No se contengan!―grito Haruki viendo amedrentada como todos levantaban su proyectil listos para el fusilamiento. Todos se encogieron esperando el golpe pero una voz autoritaria detuvo la ejecución. Se escucharon pasos firmes con sandalias de calzado en el césped.

―Alto~3 Isuke no puede permitir que mi espía favorita reciba el mismo trato que los condenados―la peli-rosa tomo a Hana del hombro acogiéndola bajo su ala y dándole un globo mientras se alejaban a tomar lugar en las filas ejecutoras―pelotón, gracias a esta chica ganamos no sólo esta batalla―dijo haciendo voz de una general, se veía que disfrutaba de participar en las actividades familiares un domingo por la mañana―sino la guerra, Isuke les presenta a la mejor espía de todos, Sagae Hana.

Haruki abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creerlo, su pequeña soldado raso había sido un espía todo el tiempo, ahora entendía porque la batalla por el grifo de la calle había sido tan desastrosa.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todo este tiempo fuiste tú!―gritó Misuki dando un paso adelante pero un globo de agua la hizo retroceder.

―Era lo que trataba de de-decir, pero n-no querían creerme―dijo tratándose de esconder Hayaka.

― ¡Yo no puedo creer que salí del mismo vientre que esa cosa!―grito Yuki indignada.

― ¿Hana? ¿Pero…cómo?―preguntó la capitana despojada de sus medallas.

―Porque la lealtad se forja desde antes de la guerra, desde la cuna―. Le respondió Isuke apegando a la niña a su cadera, con el otro brazo rodeando el hombro de Fuyuka― Fuego~3

"_Esto va a doler"_ fue lo último que pensó al ver los globos de agua volando en su dirección, los gritos y risas de sus hermanos y luego la explosión de agua y frescura.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

Frotó su cabeza con la toalla, afanándose en secar lo más rápido posible su cabello y permanecer fuera de la mirada jactanciosa de Isuke que disfrutaba de tumbarse sobre su estómago con un par de almohadas bajo su cabeza.

―Isuke debe admitir que a un inicio le aburría participar en lo que fuera que hicieran esos cachorros salvajes, pero luego de ver lo fácil e irresistible que era ganarles a ti y tu equipo no pudo resistirse~3―dijo con jocosa sonrisa, moviendo los pies de adelante atrás; la pelirroja imaginó una cola rosa saliendo de aquel short y moverse de manera insolente, insinuándose a ser atrapada.

―No nos ganaste limpiamente, eso apenas puede considerarse una victoria―se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la arrojó sobre una silla a manera que se secara. No era un verdadero golpe a su orgullo, pero no le gustaba perder, mucho menos cuando se trataba en juegos con sus hermanos, siempre que debían hacer equipos era una regla o predicción que su equipo ganaría y últimamente esa regla se rompía con regularidad.

―No sabía que no tolerabas la derrota~3―se burló.

―No es eso―le dio la cara, no molesta pero sí queriendo que viese su punto y quitase esa sonrisa de superioridad―, pero ustedes hicieron trampa y no quiero que mis hermanos aprendan ese tipo de cosas. Ya es muy malo que Misuki tenga por hobby el juego de apuestas donde nada tiene que ver la suerte, no quiero que los demás se vayan por el camino fácil―los verdaderos pensamientos corrían entre las decisiones que ella misma había tomado, si bien no era un camino fácil, sí era mucho más corto al que muchos toman para encontrar estabilidad y sustento.

―No molestes, ¿de verdad crees que allá afuera pueden ir siempre respetando las reglas y eso? Jamás valdrán lo que valen si siguen las estúpidas reglas que no les dan de comer~3

―No importa eso, no quiero que ellos tengan cargos a la conciencia por hacer trampas en un futuro―observó fuera por la ventana, los pequeños recogían la basura que había quedado luego de la ejecución y sus juegos por todo el patio.

―Isuke les enseña sobre lealtad―volteó a verla―, la lealtad se forja desde antes de la guerra, desde la cuna. No importa la situación, deben ser leales a quienes les apoyan y confían en ellos, por eso dijo sí a ayudar a Isuke, sintió confianza en lo que hacía gracias a que se la tenían a ella. No sólo aprenden cosas malas así que deja de molestar con esas estupideces, o Isuke te hará besar el suelo otra vez.

―La lealtad es buena, es algo que me gustará que aprendieran, pero me preocupa a quien le rinda esa lealtad ―un pequeño movimiento de sus ojos insinuó que se refería a ella. Tomó una camisa blanca, que bien podría pertenecer a su hermano por lo masculina que era, y se la puso encima, todos los perdedores tuvieron que tomar un baño para no enfermarse―. Ahora que recuerdo ¿Cómo Isuke-sama me sorprendió por la espalda? No creo ser tan torpe como para no tomar noción de su presencia.

La chica se encoje de hombros antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al techo con un brazo colgando flojo.

―Isuke tuvo un mejor entrenamiento, obviamente―Haruki pareció pensarlo por un rato antes de responder.

―Si hay que hablar de eso, yo jamás falle uno solo de mis trabajos, ni cuando recién comenzaba.

―Tú, idiota, aprendiste por la necesidad, te hizo buena, pero te quedaste sólo con lo indispensable para cumplir con tus "encargos". Isuke entrenó a conciencia, cada golpe y movimiento con el objetivo de ser certeros. Ese era el trato con mama…―alzo el brazo con la cicatriz, tomando nota de cómo se negaba a desaparecer. Sintió un peso repentino a un costado de la cama y luego miro una segunda mano tomando su muñeca y acariciando la misma cicatriz.― ¿Qué se supone que haces?

―Es la primera vez que Isuke-sama decide hablar de sí misma, me pongo cómoda para escucharla―sonrió.

―Buff, baka.

―Je, quizás, pero eso no cambia que quiera escuchar lo que tengas que decir―la yema de su pulgar frotaba de manera distraída el relieve de piel en la muñeca de la peli-rosa.

― ¿Qué puede decir Isuke? Su infancia no empezó hasta que mamá la rescató, los años que pertenecían a esa etapa en la vida se había ido casi completos y los que quedaron fueron invertidos en ser una digna sucesora…―la piel de su cuerpo no tenía cicatriz alguna, pero no significaba que no hubiese sufrido heridas, algunas de estas por culpa del entrenamiento al que se vio sometida―. Isuke se fue a vivir con Eisuke y papá, luego que mamá la rescatara a los 9 años.

― ¿Te rescatara? Eso no lo sabía, significa que dejaste lo que fuese de tu vida pasada ¿no tienes otro familiar? ¿No hay alguien especial por allí?

"_Luka…"_ pensó Isuke.

―Isuke no necesito ni necesita a nadie más que mamá y papá~3

La pelirroja dejo ir una risa por sus respuestas siempre perfectas al cortarte la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo era la vida? ¿Fuiste feliz?

― ¿Eres tonta? Le dieron a Isuke todo lo que podría pedir, jamás faltaba nada en casa, es la vida perfecta―se escuchaba una jactancia un poco insana al hablar.

―Dinero no equivale a felicidad, Isuke-sama―se apoyó en un codo para ver a los ojos a la chica; hizo un gesto con la cabeza haciendo notar las risas fuera de la habitación―se puede ser feliz pese a no tener mucho dinero, con un poco de esfuerzo, claro―sonríe por la verdad de aquellas palabras.

―Baka―era imposible negar esa verdad, esos niños crecieron llenos de amor y cariño pese a la escases económica en casa, ella se preguntaba qué les faltó a ella y su hermano en la ecuación o qué sobraba en la los Sagae. Haruki siempre reía antes de hablar cuando la observaba divagar, ahora hacía cuenta de ello.

― ¿Qué significa eso de forjar la lealtad desde la cuna?

―Hacer que un niño confíe en ti antes de que salga al mundo. Que te apoye hasta las últimas consecuencias sin dudarlo.

― ¿Y si es peligroso? ¿Si el niño no debiera seguirte?―la historia de Isuke tomaba forma en su mente, una chica que pasó un infierno hasta que ese hombre apareció en su vida y la salvó, quizás de una fatalidad, y ahora aquella niña había crecido para ser un demonio que le siguiera leal e incondicional.

―El niño crece y aprende a enfrentar los peligros.

Estaba desconcertada, no sólo era raro oír a Isuke hablar en serio, en la academia no tuvo oportunidad de ver hasta donde llegaba la devoción de Isuke por ese hombre de cabello blanquecino.

―Isuke-sama ¿Eisuke-san te obligó alguna a algo? ¿Algo que no te gustara hacer?

― ¿De qué hablas idiota?―devió la mirada pero e respondio―Isuke te lo dijo una vez, matar no es realmente lo que le gusta a Isuke, sino el dinero que puede conseguir con ello para sus padres, aprender y crecer para tomar el puesto de mamá.

―… ¿Alguna vez te obligo a matar? ¿Te lastimó, Isuke-sama?

―Claro que no, no hubiese rescatado a Isuke de un infierno para meterla en otro.

―Entonces, ¿cómo forjaron tu lealtad?

―Mamá sólo tuvo que hacer una cosa para que Isuke le fuese leal hasta la muerte, acogerla bajo su protección―esas palabras asustaron un poco a Haruki ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar Isuke?―la llevo a una casa donde el dinero no faltase para ser feliz.

―…―de vuelta al tema del dinero ¿por qué tan forzosa la creencia de que es necesario para ser feliz?―Isuke-sama ¿Qué tendría que hacer para ganar tu lealtad?

La fina y cantarina risa le respondió de manera cruel, la peli-rosa tapa su boca para ahogar las carcajadas.

―No hay nada que puedas hacer, tienes demasiada edad como para hacer que nazca en Isuke algún sentimiento de lealtad. Así mismo ya no puedes desarrollar lealtad por alguien más. Haz perdido esa capacidad. Ya lo sabes, perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos~3―dijo moviendo su dedo; hacía referencia a la devoción de ella a su madre forjada desde pequeña, y la de Hana a su persona siendo esta aún pequeña para mirar con ojos soñadores a alguien― Tal y como estas sólo sientes apego inquebrantable por ellos nueve y tu madre en el hospital, Isuke no te daría nunca algo que no puede ser correspondido en igual medida.

―Oye, eso no es verdad, si bien es cierto que mi familia es primero―deja la muñeca de Isuke y toma su mano, firme pero sin hacerle daño o hacerla sentir atrapada―yo podría corresponder en igual o mayor medida lo que sea que tu deposites en mí. Tenlo por seguro.

Isuke la miro por un corto momento suficientemente largo para admirar la seguridad y decisión en las palabras y ojos de esa chica, Imposible de rebatir pues la verdad se leía en ella. "_Ingenua sin lugar a dudas_", pero le gustaba esa forma suya de aventarse por el borde, en cuerpo y alma, sin saber siquiera que existe dentro. Isuke jalo su mano y se levantó de la cama.

―Deja de decir estupideces sin sentido, Isuke odia la charla absurda―abrió la puerta para ir directo a la cocina en una, seguramente vana, búsqueda de comida.

―Yo confío en Isuke-sama y creo que ella me corresponde en misma medida. Quizás no es lealtad, pero hay muchas más cosas que podemos sentir.

La peli-rosa no se molestó en contestar, sólo dio un bufido restándole importancia al asunto y se encaminó a la cocina. El estómago de Haruki le exigió con un ruido grave algo de comer, y cuando estaba a punto de también salir de la habitación el conocido "Tan-tan-ta-ra-ran" se hizo escuchar desde el buró de su cuarto. El número no aparecía registrado pero contestó de todas formas.

― ¿Qué no hay nada que Isuke pueda comer antes de la merienda?―dijo cerrando la nevera en gesto irritado.

―Lo lamentamos Isuke-sama, pero no solemos tener bocadillos, generalmente todo se va al gasto por la comida de la semana―dijo Saburo ocupado en tareas de la escuela― Jerry wanted to buy flowers for his wife´s birthday, but when he got to his favorite flower shop, it closed. Perfecto, ya termine―dijo entusiasta, su pronunciación era muy limpia pero Isuke se le acercó para asomar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

―Esta incorrecto~3

― ¿Qué?―desconcertado miró tras de sí pero un par de grandes distracciones lo hicieron olvidar su tarea.

―Aquí, en tu frase, el verbo está bien pero te hace falta agregar el "had" para que sea en pasado perfecto, "_but when he got to his favorite flower shop, it had closed"_―con el dedo señaló el espacio donde había escrito, pronunciando la oración a manera sofisticada y pulcra, un inglés de acento británico, más elegante que el homólogo de su hijo norteamericano, no podía esperarse otra cosa de aquella chica quien cuidaba del último detalle de su persona fuese perfecto―en realidad, cometiste el mismo error muchas veces~3―se irguió y fue a por un vaso de agua. Saburo reacciono de su atontamiento, releyó su enunciado notando que efectivamente la chica peli-rosa tenía razón.

―Vaya, eso es asombroso, ¿Dónde aprendió a hablar así, Isuke-sama?― "_no sólo es muy bonita, además es inteligente, wow ¿qué otra cosa puede ocultar?"_ pensó el joven.

―Escuchando, caminando e interactuando con el idioma~3―bebió de su vaso recargada en la barra, Fuyuka y Hayaka entraron, esta última con el cabello mojando su espalda, ambas sonrieron a Isuke y comenzaron a sacar ingredientes para la comida de aquella tarde.

― ¿Podría, por favor, revisar también esto? No estoy seguro si utilice bien el "since" y el "for"―. Le alcanzó un libro de segunda mano; Isuke dejó su vaso y tomó el libro dándole una leía donde el chico había escrito. Durante una temporada ella y su madre tuvieron que vivir por un tiempo en aquel país londinense, siendo ella aún una niña se adaptó rápidamente al idioma, aprendiendo del mejor maestro que es la experiencia y rellenando esos huecos gracias a sus padres.

―No sabía que tenías conocimientos de inglés intermedio―interrumpió Haruki en la cocina; se preguntó de cuantas cosas no había sido testigo, ¿Isuke ayudando a uno de sus hermanos en tareas de escuela, específicamente, inglés? Esa chica era un estuche de sorpresas.

―Desconoces muchas cosas de Isuke―le devolvió el libro al adolecente―están bien, pero no temas utilizar apostrofes cuando puedas hacerlo, especialmente cuando hablas de pertenencias.

―Muchas gracias, Isuke-sama―tomó su libro inclinándose a manera de agradecimiento y fue a la sala a guardar el libro en la mochila.

―Las desconozco pero siempre es una sorpresa agradable irlas descubriendo de a poco―le guiño un ojo, la otra se impresionó por su osadía y desvió la vista ignorando a la chica quien rio por su reacción―Fuyuka, prepara sólo comida para ustedes, debo salir y no creo volver sino hasta la cena.

―Oh, ¿hasta la cena? ¿Pasó algo?―preguntó la chica secando unos vegetales.

―No pasó nada, pero mi jefe quiere que vaya, no se los comenté pero va empezar a darme un entrenamiento especial por el trabajo―acaricio la cabeza de su hermana Hayaka―así que coman bien ustedes y yo me les uniré después.

―Bueno, está bien, sólo ten cuidado.

―Lo tendré, descuiden―fue de vuelta a su cuarto para cambiar las ropas a unas más cómodas pero no tan casuales.

―Entonces dejarás solos a tus hermanos por más tiempo. Isuke no está segura si un aumento de parte del jefe valga la pena―era fácil comprender porque la chica decía aquello, no era raro que un hombre mayor pidiera los favores de una joven a cambio de un mejor puesto, especialmente si la joven era una pelirroja de buen cuerpo como Haruki.

―No seas tonta, las cosas no son así. Voy exclusivamente a aprender. Lo necesito.

―Sí, como sea, has lo que quieras pero mamá debería pagarte sólo la mitad por dejar a Isuke tanto tiempo sola y sin protección.

―Jajaja ¿pero qué dices? Lo más peligroso en este lugar eres tú precisamente, Isuke-sama―corrió la cremallera de su sudadera roja―además, no me viene nada mal aprender cosas nuevas. Si no conociera a Isuke-sama diría que no le gusta que la deje sola―era fácil para Haruki cautivar a alguien con sus simpáticas sonrisas, pero parecía que Isuke siempre sería su excepción.―Por favor, eres la mayor aquí, cuida a mis hermanos, tratare de no tardar―afuera había un agradable día que prometía calor, hizo cuentas del tiempo que pasaría allá, si la cosa caminaba bien no le tomaría más que un par de horas en la empresa, llegaría a casa poco después de las cinco.―Cualquier cosa pueden llamarme al móvil―dijo ya bajando por las escaleras, le llegaron las despedidas de sus hermanos en la cocina y viendo televisión en la sala; cuando iba por la esquina alzó la vista a la ventana de su cuarto y sacudió la mano despidiéndose también de Isuke, siguió su camino sin ver que la peli-rosa también le despedía con la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¡Oh…! ¡Ah…ah…ah…! ¡Oh, sí perra, salta, salta!―gritaba ese hombre, moviéndose apenas con toda su humanidad rebotando y haciendo rechinar de forma nada sensual la cama humedecida por el aceitoso sudor de este. Tenía una rubia desnuda sobre él, de cabello largo y con pequeños pechos que amasaba entre sus toscas manazas; una hermosa mujer quizás algo drogada o bien pagada para que le permitiera copular con ella, y no conforme con una cavidad. ―Salta perra, que reboten…―a Kato se le escurría la saliva por toda la boca, daba nalgadas a la rubia y le retorcía las tetillas a su complacencia.

Unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron, tenía la cara metida en el hueco formado por los senos de la chica.

―Grrr ¡Adelante!―un hombre marcado de la cara con un tajo entró en la calurosa habitación, sonrió al ver la escena y sintió como algo despertaba entre sus pantalones al ver esos incipientes pechos rebotando, los fingidos gemidos también eran eróticos― ¿Qué demonios quieres, Kento, no ves que estoy ocupado?

El hombre de cabello grasiento y cuerpo regordete quito a la chica de encima y como si fuera esta cualquier cosa manejable, la colocó a gatas a manera de poder penetrarla por otro lado, uno mucho más placentero y apretado para él luego de desgarrar un poco haciéndose camino en esa nueva cavidad. El nombrado Kento desvió la mirada al ver el gesto de dolor y desespero de la chica cuando ese hombre movía sus 97 kilogramos para encarnarse en ella.

―Shisune está preguntando si quiere que nos encarguemos del préstamo de la semana pasada.

―Gh…gh…uff…uff… ¿qué préstamo?―la chica estaba cerca de desmayarse, el dolor la perforaba hasta los huesos de sus caderas, coxis y llegaba hasta su columna vertebral, impidiendo que se levantara con los brazos y plantado su cara contra la asquerosa cama húmeda y con rastros de tierra.

― ¿Recuerda a la chica Sagae?―sonido de nalgadas.

― ¡Ah! Sí, Haruki-chan, ¿qué…qué pasa con ella?―su cara se contorsionaba, sus ojos se ponían en blanco y boqueaba aire. Jadeando.

Kento se preguntó si sufriría un ataque cardiaco por la forma que su cuerpo sufría de espasmos. Pero el hombre dio una última envestida al cuerpo flojo de la mujer y se dejó ir dentro de ella, sin ningún tipo de miedo a embarazarla. Salió de aquella cavidad y tiró a un lado a la rubia. Otro juguete roto.

―Usted pidió que le recordáramos que hoy se cumplen las dos semanas desde que pidió aquel préstamo y no ha regresado a dar cara.

― ¿No se ha aparecido, eh?―tomó uno de los cigarrillos de la mesita de noche y prendió la cerilla con su uña― ¿Sabes dónde vive? Yo lo olvide.

―Conocemos la dirección, la mandé a investigar la semana pasada, pensando que podría retrasarse.

―Bien, bien, por eso eres mi mano derecha―con la misma masajeó sus partes nobles. Tomó unos amarillentos calzoncillos del suelo y empezó a vestirse; no se molestó en ducharse, de allí el desagradable olor que percibía Haruki en sus entrevistas―. Vayan esta misma tarde, tráeme algo jugoso o déjenle un recuerdito.

―Sí, Kato.

―Y tráeme una garantía del resto, Kent. Quiero ese dinero.―se puso su saco y pasó por encima de mujer desmayada.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xoxoxox

El sol era amable, caía en suaves caricias jugueteando con la ventisca, sacudiendo las hojas y llevando la tierra al interior de las casas. Sentía la brisa en los brazos desnudos, lo sentía como un descanso del abrazo caluroso del sol. También lo sentía en los tobillos desnudos, a cada paso plantado en el césped.

― ¡Ya di 10 vueltas!―gritó al hombre sentado a la sombra, 10 metros por delante mirándola tras sus gafas de sol― ¿¡Cuantas más tengo que dar?!―su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

―Hasta que tu cuerpo diga que ya no puede más―dijo sin necesidad de gritar, Haruki lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Miró su reloj plateado y de apariencia costosa―. Lo que significa, que será cuando te detengas a llenar el césped de vomito.

"_Oh…maldita sea, tranquila, vamos Haruki, si llegas a las 20 vueltas puede que te deje descansar"._

― ¡Sagae, no bajes el ritmo! ¡Quiero un trote constante hasta que desfallezcas!―escuchó al otro lado del campo, su boca salivaba con el regusto de fluidos gástricos en el paladar; trago saliva y sacudió las manos, desembarazándose de la extraña sensación de entumecimiento en sus brazos y hombros.

―Dame tres vueltas más y te dejare descansar.

Pero no logro terminar la primera de estas, cayó de rodillas incapaz de contener su estómago. Experimentó una sensación similar a ahogarse cuando la basca fue imposible de controlar y atravesó con fuerza su garganta hasta salir por su boca. Los músculos dentro del cuello, tensados por la acción de arrojar fuera todo su cansancio, le transmitía una sensación similar al dolor y el asco. Pocas veces en su vida había enfermado al punto de vomitar, pero su cuerpo era perfecto para recordar y le vino a la mente una noche con fiebre, quizás de aquellos principios de memoria, vomitaba al borde de la cama y unos brazos la llevaron en boladas al escusado, dándole después un merecido baño frio.

No escuchó cuando su jefe se acercó a ella, la cabeza le palpitaba y el sonido de su estómago alimentando a las plantas era la estrella en su escenario-atención. El hombre le sujeto el cabello a la vez que daba palmaditas en su espalda.

―Ya puedes descansar, anda bebe―le alcanzo una botella de agua fresca, Haruki estaba más tranquila pero no muy segura de beberla luego de sacarlo todo; el primer trago lo escupió para quitarse el mal sabor y al segundo se atragantó un poco. Se sentía mal consigo misma, pensaba que tenía una mejor condición pero se encontraba arrodillada frente a su vómito. ―Lento, no tragues tan rápido. Normaliza tu respiración. Así, eso es. Lo hiciste bien, ahora sabemos que tu límite es 18. Pronto será 20. Buen calentamiento.

― ¡¿Calentamiento?! ¿Intenta matarme?―el hombre la puso en pie con una mano. Caminó adolorida hasta la sombra de las escaleras. Allí dejó descansar su alma.

―Ya levántate, vamos a continuar con flexiones.

―Ah…ya voy―suspiro acalorada, luego de aquello, estaba segura que el martirio al que se vieron sometidas sus piernas, estarían sometidos sus brazos.

―En la prueba diste 50 flexiones, estabas fresca como lechuga. Tienes que poder hacer 100 esta vez. Pon la punta de los pies en el primer peldaño y empieza.

Y así lo hizo, llevo un ritmo cómodo con el propósito de lograr llegar a las 50 sin muchos problemas, ahorrar energías para el verdadero trabajo.

―Señor, no veo objeto ¿por qué me obliga a hacer todo esto?―las gotas resbalaban hasta sus ojos y barbilla, un pequeño charco se formaba debajo de ella. Le dolía los brazos, la espalda y hombros.

―Porque puedes. Apenas vas por las 70, apresúrate―deposito un par de bolsas sobre su espalda, 5 kilos cada una―. Tu capacidad física es buena, pero necesitas mejorar si quieres que te entrene, no voy a tenerte consideración porque eres mujer.

―Grrr…nunca lo han hecho…no espero a que lo…gh―sus músculos ardían, temblaban y lloraban internamente con cada lagartija extra, quería doblarse pero era lo equivalente a perder la partida. Bufaba y gemía con esfuerzo a cada flexión―sea usted. No quiero consideración―con la última sintió un dolor intenso en ambos brazos y sólo se dejó caer de lado, sin energía en brazos para sostenerse―. Quiero estar a la altura, por eso peleo.

―Hablas como si toda tu vida estuviese llena de injusticias―le dijo examinando su rostro, Haruki desvió la mirada, como si aquella mirada la acusara de algo que le diese vergüenza.

―Todos tenemos vidas difíciles―las nubes se movían en el cielo tranquilo de aquella tarde, Haruki las veía sin mirar, pensaba en esas personas que ya había matado. Fotos de ellas principalmente, cuando estaba frente a ellas empezaban los gritos por saber lo que se venía. Siempre así, no intercambió palabras con ninguna, hombres o mujeres, todos reaccionaban más o menos igual, desconcierto, temor, histeria y por último desesperación, a este punto tenían un hilo alrededor del cuello estrangulándolos.

―100 abdominales―le respondió. En un suspiro se puso en posición y empezó; sus pies se alzaban un poco debido a la rapidez con que hacía el ejercicio y Sato puso una de sus botas sobre ellos―. ¿Qué tan difícil ha sido tu vida, Sagae? Quiero saber a quién estoy entrenando.

― ¿Qué quiere saber? Vengo de una gran familia, somos nueve hermanos.

― ¿Nueve?― ¿era posible que se hubiese equivocado de persona?

―Sí, 7 mujeres y tres hombres―su sudor había quedado impreso en el suelo. Ya tenía 65 flexiones completadas.

― ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

― ¿Mi padre?―se lo pensó un momento antes de retomar el ejercicio, ya sólo le faltaban quince―No tengo idea, mi padrastro se quedó sin empleo cuando llego una de mis hermanas menores y luego de un tiempo nos abandonó, igual que siempre. Mamá trabajaba de enfermera en un hospital. Sigue en uno.

"_Si es quien creo que es, al menos le va bien"_

― ¿Y tú porqué trabajas?―Haruki llegó a los 100 y se levantó.

―Porque mi familia lo necesita, por eso. Ya acabe jefe, fresca como lechuga―dijo segura de sí misma. Sato la miro un instante y derrapando el pie la hizo caer de espaldas.

―Siempre atenta, Sagae―le ofreció la mano pero la chica se irguió en un salto.―Tu estilo de pelea es bueno, pero no está refinado; tu ataque es devastador, rápido y certero, no creo poder hacer mucho por él, más no diré lo mismo de tu defensa.

El hombre comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los lentes de sol, Haruki pudo ver un cuerpo maduro y trabajado de hombre. Hombros fuertes, así como los brazos, estos tenían cicatrices y la camiseta blanca dejaba entredicho que debajo existían abdominales marcados. Sato tomó una postura abierta pero con ambos pies apoyados firmemente en la tierra, puños arriba frente a él y un poco encorvado.

Haruki usó una postura parecida a la suya pero más flexible, sus piernas estaban a disposición de saltar adelante o atrás a cualquier signo de ataque. Un brazo le brindaba protección y el otro presto para mandar todo el cuerpo delante y golpear.

El primer golpe que impactó contra su antebrazo logró golpearle un poco en la cara y que se tambalease un poco atrás. La fuerza era mayor a la del mastodonte en las pruebas. Su otro brazo tuvo que apoyarse en la tierra para que no cayera completamente al primer golpe.

―Oiga, ¿sin previo aviso?

―Jamás esperes a que te avisen, siempre da tú el primer paso―y a ese le siguieron dos ganchos más, el cuerpo del hombre se movía de tal manera que su peso también arremetía en un solo punto al golpear―. Esa es regla de oro, siempre ves por delante cuando las cosas te importen. No importa de que se trate, siempre ve tú por delante.

― ¿Así fue como obtuvo su puesto de jefe de seguridad?―bloqueo, sus brazos se entumecían, pero no estaba dispuesta a recibir un golpe directo a su cuerpo.

―Así fue como sigo vivo al día de hoy―y con una patada logró tirarla al suelo―. Detén el ataque y regrésalo lo más pronto posible.

― ¿No pudo decirlo antes?―se tocaba las costillas, mañana le saldría un morado. Nuevamente se levantó sin ayuda, tomando posición más parecida a su ahora mentor.

―Soy un vivo creyente en el aprendizaje sobre la marcha―intentó de nuevo la patada, el mismo movimiento y esta vez la pelirroja logró detenerlo, con la misma barrida que le había hecho antes lo tiró al suelo, el polvo se levantó un poco bajo su espalda―. Ugh…muy bien, Sagae, es un buen movimiento…ugh ahora ayuda a levantarme.

Al momento que Haruki le dio la mano, Sato la jaló hacia sí y con el pie logró tumbarla al otro lado, levantándose de un salto. La pelirroja notó una pequeña cojera en su pierna derecha. Se puso de pie y empezó a atacar a su flanco derecho.

―Ya veo que lo notaste―dijo evitando un golpe al rostro.

― ¿Qué le ocurrió en esa pierna?―en un no visto el jefe sacó una de sus tonfas retractiles, sintió un ardor en su antebrazo.

―No te distraigas, cuando uno se distrae hay accidentes, como los de mi rodilla. Nuestro trabajo es mantener la instalación segura junto con el doctor Hiroshi con los menores accidentes posible.

―Sí, señor.

Ambos entrenaron mientras el sol amable y vivas de poco después de mediodía, avanzó hasta ser uno de terminada la tarde, de aquellos en que se siente la noche a la izquierda del rostro. Haruki y su jefe sudaban por el esfuerzo sentados en la escalera, ella un escalón más abajo. Cada uno con una botella de agua.

―Entrena esos movimientos y planea bien tus fines de semana, quiero que vengas aquí un par de horas.

El celular de Sato sonó, era un mensaje, lo necesitaban en el sótano.

― ¿Pasa algo señor? ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?―la mirada tranquila del hombre se había vuelto una mueca de molestia en tanto abrió el texto.

―No es nada―sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un sobre pequeño―. Por tu trabajo aquella noche. No hubiera sido sencillo sin ti.

―Pero señor…

―Tómalo o lo descontare de tu paga, no lo creas algo especial, aquellos quienes participaron esa noche recibieron su bono extra. Y las familias de los fallecidos…su indemnización…

Sawada Sato era un hombre fuerte, pero si había algo que no podía soportar estoico, era perder a los hombres que trabajaban a su lado.

― ¿Por qué hubo ese ataque señor? ¿Qué pasó con los asaltantes? no escuché nada en las noticias.

―No tiene por qué haber algo en ellas, la empresa se encarga de las personas que llegan aquí queriendo perjudicar al profesor o sus investigaciones. La policía no mete las narices si no les llamamos.

―Por eso la necesidad de que los guardias sean de alto nivel, ¿pero qué pasa con los que llegan a este lugar, los hombres de anoche?

―Están encerrados, nosotros tratamos con ellos.

― ¿Y qué hacen cuando ya no les son de utilidad, los entregan a la policía?

―Sagae, hay cosas mayores a nuestro sentido moral, mayores a nosotros mismo―respondió el hombre al ver su cara de espanto―nosotros tratamos con ellos…no mueren, pero lo desean…Ve a casa, tu familia aguarda por ti. Terminamos por hoy―dijo con sus cosas bajo el brazo y caminando al edificio dos, dejando en Haruki un extraño sentimiento culposo pero familiar luego de saber el destino de los que caían presos en la empresa que trabajaba.

El camino hasta el sótano del edificio era sofocante, húmedo y lleno de polvo. Unas pocas lamparillas en las paredes iluminaban el camino escaleras abajo donde cientos de máquinas formaban pilas y pilas de desperdicio, un día tendría que enviar gente a limpiar aquel lugar; saco unas llaves de su bolsillo, de apariencia antigua, hechas para una cerradura nada fácil de forzar. La habitación estaba plagada de tuberías chorreantes o con fugas de algún gas, en medio, bajo el único bombillo de luz caliente, una jaula, cual si fuesen animales había en el suelo los hombres que atacaron los edificios, uno de ellos ya había despertado.

― ¿Le contaste?―dijo Ryu, su saco y camisa habían quedado fuera ante sofocante ambiente.

―Lo necesario―señalo al hombre despierto y jaló una silla a un rincón oscuro―amárralo aquí.

Su mano derecha abrió un par de candados y sacó al hombre, un poco confundido por el lugar en que se encontraba. Sato se acercó cuando este ya estaba atado, de un mueble a su izquierda sacó unas pocas cosas: unos nudillos ya viejos, un taser, un embudo y por último una navaja de corte militar con un ave en la empuñadura.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

― ¿A qué hora crees que regresara Haruki-nee?―preguntó Fuyuka que lavaba los platos a su hermana Hayaka, ocupada en capturar esos cabellos alborotados de su hermano en papel.

―Se-seguramente pronto.

―Chicos, por favor bajen el volumen a la televisión, Isuke-sama está durmiendo―dijo el mayor de los hombres.

Enla sala Misuki, Yuki y los gemelos veían televisión, riendo de los chistes de aquella caricatura estadounidense. Uno de los gemelos le pasó el control remoto a Misuki para que le bajara un per de líneas al volumen. Las niñas también estaban en la sal, frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Haruki donde la peli-rosa hacía de bella durmiente. La brisa veraniega le adelantó su hora de la siesta y luego de comer se retiró a la cama, algo no muy acostumbrado pues siempre prefería el sillón para dar una cabeceada, excepto esta donde los cachorros disfrutaban de la comodidad de un asiento mullido para sus traseros.

―Tú y Nee-san cuidan mucho de Inukai-san―Fuyuka ríe un poco tras su mano echa un puño―incluso se refieren a ella de la misma forma.

―Bueno, yo estaba despierto cuando ella llegó a la casa, se le veía muy dañada y me dije que haría lo que estuviese en mis manos para que se sintiera mejor y se recobrara. Me agrada.―terminó con una sonrisa.

―A-a mí también me agrada. M-me gusta dibujar su cara―dijo la otra hermana.

―Bueno, creo que a todos nos agrada. Pero lo que quise decir es que nunca habías mostrado interés en alguna chica, Sabu-kun~.

― ¡¿Eh?! Bueno…sucede que yo…yo yo…lo que pasa es que…

*puum puum puum puum

Golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la perorata de los jóvenes.

― ¿Quién será?―dijo el joven, no le gustaba que aporrearan su puerta, quien quiera que estuviera fuera.

*paam paam paam

La fuerza con la que golpeaban arrecio, igual la rapidez, llegando a asustar a los que veían televisión. Los gemelos fueron a esconderse con sus hermanas mayores. Saburo se sintió nervioso por la rabia e impaciencia de quien estuviese fuera y este se vio reflejado en el tono de su voz.

― ¿Qui-quién es? Por favor, deje de golpear de esa manera la puerta.

― ¡Venimos de parte de Kato, queremos el pago que corresponde!―escucharon la voz grave de un hombre.

―Nosotros no conocemos a esa persona ni sabemos de ningún pago, haga el favor de irse.

― ¡No nos iremos hasta que Haruki nos pague esa deuda!―y los golpes se hicieron más violentos, la puerta cimbraba en su marco y temían que crujiera en cualquier momento. Eran dos hombres, el que acababa de hablar tenía un tono más rudo que el otro.

―Nee-san no está en casa, por favor váyanse, no sabemos de ninguna deuda.

Se escucharon murmullos mientras la paz se posaba en la casa, ninguno de ellos hablaba. Creyeron que los hombres se habían ido pero los golpes se redoblaron con mayor intensidad. También le daban patadas a la puerta y empujaban con los hombros. Las bisagras de las puertas, ya viejas y descuidadas, soportaban toda la fuerza bruta que arremetía. Hana corrió a abrazar las piernas de Fuyuka, sollozando de miedo por el ataque que recibían en casa.

En otra habitación colindante a la sala, una chica abrazaba una almohada. Soñaba con lo de siempre cada que soñaba a gusto: una enorme mansión envidiable hasta para la chica ojo-sama de la clase negra, cuantiosas sumas de dinero en cuentas bancarias hechas en Rusia y sus criados vestidos de harapos, entre ellos su favorita, la que hacía barrer su piso, encerar sus autos, bañar a sus cachorros de lobo, la pelirroja. Sí. Un sueño hermoso para ella hasta que el estrepito de constantes golpes la sacaban de su ensueño.

Gruño irritada por los molestos golpes e intentó taparse la cara con la almohada de Haruki para acallar el ruido. Pero de nada sirvió con el último estrepito.

El marco de la puerta y la cerradura no aguantaron el asalto, en un crujido el seguro saltó y la puerta golpeó a Saburo, tirándolo al suelo. Dos hombres mal encarados entraron mirando en todas direcciones, esperando a que la pelirroja apareciera, cada uno empuñaba un cuchillo en el cinturón pero no encontraron nada más que niños espantados.

―Al parecer los mocosos dicen la verdad, la chica no está en casa, ya hubiese aparecido―dijo el hombre con una gran cicatriz a un lado de su cara a su compañero, este se veía muy silencioso y ensimismado viendo a cada rincón del lugar. Parecía tener una horrible quemadura en su cuello, el color de la piel era roja y arrugada.

― ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¡No pueden entrar así a esta casa, lla…!

― ¡Cállate estúpido!―el hombre con la quemadura golpeó a Saburo, este calló hasta los pies de su hermana con la boca partida y sangrando. Todas dieron un grito y Yuki empezó a llorar cuando vio lo que le hicieron esos hombres a su hermano. Todos ellos estaban detrás de Fuyuka, quien intentaba ayudar a Saburo, mareado por el golpe, a que se pusiera de pie.

―Jajaja, te pasaste Shisune ¿para esto querías venir conmigo?―el hombre sonreía mientras avanzaba un par de pasos, era muy grande, tanto que para entrar tuvieron que pasar uno después del otro por la puerta dañada.

―La chica no está, Kento ¿qué hacemos?―el hombre de la cicatriz, Kento, miro en dirección a los Sagae, el joven no podía levantarse, su camiseta se manchaba con gotas de sangre y la mayor no tendría más de 15 años. Nadie podía darles cara. Los vecinos no lo harían.

―Haremos tal y como nos indicó el jefe, estos deben ser los hermanos de la pelirroja―sujetó el bracito de Mei con su tosca manaza y la jaló; todos gritaron al verlo agarrar así a su hermana menor, que con sus infantiles fuerzas peleaba porque la soltara.―Nos llevaremos una pequeña garantía de pago.

En medio de su aturdimiento Saburo intentó sujetar, tambaleante, el brazo del hombre que agarraba a su hermana, llorando desesperada como jamás la había oído.

― ¡No, señor, por favor mi hermana no!―él también lloraba, sentía las lágrimas resbalarle por la mejilla hinchada. El otro hombre lo jaló de la camisa, se escuchaba como las costuras se rompían pero él no se soltaba. Si lo hacía podría perder a su hermanita para siempre, no podría dormir si dejaba que esos hombres se la llevaran.

― ¡Lárgate!―la fuerza de un hombre maduro siempre será mayor a la de un joven de 14 años, lo sujetó del cuello y lo separó de su acompañante tumbándolo de vuelta con sus hermanas y hermanos. Sus hermanas lo llamaban a gritos luego de la caída, Mei chillaba pidiendo que no dejaran que se la llevaran. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana mayor estuviera allí. Él no podía hacer nada.

Los carriles de la puerta sonaron cuando esta se abrió lentamente. Nadie dijo nada, inclusos las niñas que lloraban bajaron la intensidad a un quedo sollozo. Unos pies descalzos salieron por el marco dando presentación a una adolecente peli-rosa. Los hombres si miraron entre sí, confundidos de ver una chica allí pues no recordaban que Haruki tuviese a alguien más que no fuese familiar suyo en esa casa. Mientras ellos hablaban con las miradas, Isuke dio tres vistazos, uno a los niños, más específicamente al joven en el suelo sangrando por la boca; otro a Mei, la niña se veía tan frágil bajo el brazo de uno de esos brutos, cual si fuese a quebrarse en cualquier momento; y el último a los cinturones de los hombres y la posición de sus pies, ambos traían cuchillos en las fundas y estas abrochadas, sus pies no estaban fijamente plantados en el suelo.

― ¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué mierda haces? Regresa dentro, el asunto no es contigo―dijo Kento. La chica los miro, igual a quien nota por vez primera la presencia de alguien en una habitación. Alguien muy pero muy fuera de su agrado.

― ¿Y tú, quien te crees que eres para darle órdenes a Isuke?―"_Un par de brutos que subestiman a Isuke…no sería muy difícil enterrarles algo en el cuello, primero el del cuello quemado, está más atento a Isuke y es más peligroso dado que no tiene nada en los brazos"_ tocó sutilmente la navaja militar que había robado de aquel cofre ya hace unas semanas dispuesta a terminar ese asunto en tres movimientos tomándolos con la guardia baja, pero su mirada topó con la de Mei, asustada y gritando por ayuda, era la única persona que podía protegerlos de ellos "_pero Isuke no puede usar la navaja…" _soltó el mango sobresaliendo de su bolsillo trasero "_no mientras la tengan entre los brazos, podrían lastimarla o correr fuera de la casa hasta algún auto, porque ellos traen auto, Isuke está segura…tampoco puedo hacer mucho si están los niños presentes. Ningún niño debería ver eso, Isuke no quiere que lo vean. Malditos…tienen suerte."_

―No nos hagas repetirlo, vete de aquí, esto no es contigo ¿o acaso tú tienes el dinero que nos debe Haruki?―dijo Shisune, dio un par de pasos interponiéndose entre Isuke y Kento, también estando más cerca del resto de los cachorros.

"¿_Haruki? ¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?"_

―El asunto es con Isuke, desde el momento en que entraron haciendo escandalo mientras dormía y asustando a los cachorros~3

Shisune no pudo prever el golpe directo a su mandíbula, sintió una especie de conmoción, su cerebro tardó en cobrar sentido pues parecía que había vibrado, la mente estaba en blanco y sus piernas no lo soportaban. Terminó arrodillado intentando recobrarse.

"_Ese golpe no lo entretendrá mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que no vaya tras el resto ni ayude a su compañero. Isuke debe apurarse y quitarle de las manos a Mei"_

Kento estaba más que avisado luego del ataque a Shisune, sostuvo con más fuerza a la niña bajo el brazo que dio un chillido, sin que le importara hacerle daño, y llevó la mano al cuchillo. A Isuke casi se le detiene el corazón con ese movimiento. El hombre envainó el arma dispuesto a usar a la niña como rehén, pero Isuke detuvo su mano y aplicando una llave le colocó el brazo tras la espalda; su oponente aún la rebasaba en altura y sostenía a Mei, Isuke golpeó tras la rodilla obligándolo a arrodillarse y con el cuchillo en mano lo colocó en su cuello descubierto.

― ¡Suéltala!―apretó tanto al no poder controlar el temblor en su mano que le hizo un corte sin importancia, pero bastó para que este se asustara y dejara ir a la niña que gateó lejos de los hombres.

Con el mango del cuchillo golpeó directamente a la sien, paralizando al hombre y con una patada lo hizo perder la razón. Se aproximó al otro, quedando de frente. El hombre se tambaleaba y su boca se cerraba de una manera extraña, como si ambas partes no encajaran correctamente. Vio con alarma el cuchillo e intentó tomar el suyo pero Isuke le regaló una patada en la entrepierna. El dolor se le expandió por el vientre y no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar tocarse la zona afectada.

―Su error fue venir aquí pensando que podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Despertando a Isuke. Asustando a mi camada, amenazando con llevarse a mi cachorra favorita y lastimando a mi siervo. ¿Cómo creían que iba a acabar esto?―Obligó a que el hombre bajara los hombros con la palma de las manos y alzó rápidamente la rodilla dándole de lleno en la, ya de por sí dañada nariz.―Estos cachorros están bajo mi resguardo. Inútiles.―escupió, soltó la camisa del hombre y calló desmayado junto a su compañero.

Suspiró aliviada, todo había acabado. Al inicio no creía que funcionaría pero quizás sólo tuvo suerte. Suerte que esos hombres se dejaran llevar por su apariencia indefensa. "_Si hubiesen estado atentos a mi ataque…hubiera tenido que usar la navaja…y quizás no lograra evitar que lastimaran a alguno. Haruki idiota ¿cómo pudiste dejarlos así? ¿Tenías idea de que esto podía pasar?"_ apretó su puño enojada con la irresponsabilidad de la pelirroja, ya la escucharía cuando volviera. "_Los niños."_

Mei seguía tumbada de espaldas, con la mirada turbada. Isuke se acercó lentamente para no asustarla más y la levantó con cuidado del suelo.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?―quitó unos cabellos de su mojada carita y la niña empezó a llorar―Ya, ya, tranquila, Isuke se ocupó de esos gorilas, no te van a hacer daño. Lo prometo.

Abrazó a Mei contra sí. La niña encontró consuelo en el hueco de su cuello y dejó allí los bracitos. No parecía estar lastimada, sólo un poco aturdida por la escena. Miró al resto, estaban igual que la niña, no sabían que hacer. Saburo tenía sangre seca en la camisa y la cara. Eran una camada de cachorros aterrados. El chico fue el primero en levantarse, se acercó rápido y la abrazó de la cintura, sorprendiéndola, sollozaba igual que su hermana.

―Gracias, Isuke-sama, gracias, gracias, gracias.―el resto de los niños también buscaron su protección, el cobijo de unos brazos que podían cuidar de ellos en las peores situaciones. Isuke acarició sus cabellos y dio gracias porque ninguno hubiera sufrido daños. No importaba el corte en su mano, mejor ella que alguno de ellos.

**N/A: *pone temporalizado a la cámara. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que supieron de mí, porque yo estoy al pendiente de cualquier cosa que ponen ustedes, desde comentarios hasta nuevas publicaciones. Este cap debería ser largo, mucho más largo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que se tardó en subir pero pasa que se dividió en dos partes, esta y la que vendrá en la próxima entrega. Pero deberán tener paciencia, muuucha paciencia, como pueden ver ahora soy sólo yo, su otro autor no podrá estar entre nosotros por razones de fuerza mayor, pero ayudó un poco con algunos comentarios pertinentes. Si sienten que algo cambio en la manera de escribir ya saben por qué. La verdad sea dicha, estaba incluso pensando en dejar inconcluso el fic y decirles el final, pero deceo escuchar sus opiniones antes de tomar una decisión; sí, así es, esta pequeña ahora será guiada por mí, para bien o para mal. *da una pequeña inclinación, bueno es todo lo que puedo decirles, una sincera disculpa y espero que podamos vernos pronto. Dejen sus comentarios que es lo que ahora impulsaran esta historia. Nos vemos pronto. *se apaga la cámara con una chica sonriendo.**


	13. Chapter 13

De vuelta a la vieja escuela

El entrenamiento se había extendido más allá de lo planeado, y como consecuencia, las farolas de las calles, iluminaban ya la nítida claridad de aquel atardecer con distintas tonalidades sanguíneas, que iban desde la más clara hasta las más oscura en que roza la esquina con el firmamento que prometía un cielo estrellado.

Incapaz de trotar por el cansancio, se conformó con apurar el paso. Se preguntó qué habrían comido en casa con lo poco que quedaba en la nevera, los niños tenían un apetito voraz del que hacían gala cada que podía. El bulto que se formaba en su bolsillo trasero era una buena señal, una despedida a las modestas comidas sin cabida a repetir, al menos hasta que la glotonería lo devolviera a esas ya acostumbradas meriendas.

Poco a poco las construcciones y calles que le eran familiares empezaron a aparecer, caminaba con la tranquilidad de quien nada malo ha hecho y por lo tanto a nada tenía que temer, la larga caminata no era más ya que pasos contados hasta su hogar. Subiría con esfuerzo por los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso y con algo más de esfuerzo pondría su mejor su sonrisa, soportaría las estupideces de sus hermanos y las demandas de Isuke, saludaría con sinceridad a cada uno y entonces podría tomar un baño y descansar.

Sus planes se descarrilaron poco antes de empezar a subir los escalones. Al llegar frente al edificio escuchó llantos y voces que se expresaban en voz alta con una señal marcado de descontento, llantos nerviosos y voces de sus hermanos menores, asustados. Olvido por un minuto sus adoloridas piernas y subió de dos en dos los escalones que le faltaban. Sus peores miedos se vieron confirmados al ver las marcas de suela en la puerta abierta de par en par.

― ¡¿Por qué no podemos llamar a la policía, Isuke-sama?! ¡Ellos entraron a la fuerza en una propiedad privada, dañaron la morada y hasta le lastimaron, hay más que pruebas suficientes para levantar una denuncia!―su hermano hacía olas con los brazos en desesperado intento por darle razón y orden a sucesos desconocidos para ella.

Rápidamente movió su vista a través de la sala para localizar a sus hermanos y comprobar su estado. Las señoritas, las más pequeñas de la casa, se hallaban sentadas acaparando la totalidad del mueble, apretadas sobre este pero acomodadas de modo de que entraran en él, algunas se sentaban sobre las piernas de otras, otras se abrazaban y otras recargaban su cabeza en el hombro de otra, era un cumulo humano de apoyo familiar. Fuyuka se encontraba sentada en el suelo con los gemelos en sus piernas, acariciando las suaves cabezas de los chicos que mantenían su mirada en la madera semi podrida de su casa, la sonrisa usual de Fuyuka había desaparecido para ceder el paso a una mueca de preocupación por esos jovencitos. Isuke se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación, vendando su mano mientras escuchaba a Saburo. Cuando Haruki entró y sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos, generalmente jactanciosos, mostraban enojo verdadero, ese donde se echa en cara cada uno de los fallos cometidos acompañado con la frase final "me decepcionaste". Pero no dijo palabra, sino pues desvió la mirada y con un movimiento de cabeza puso en evidencia la presencia de Haruki.

― ¡Haruki-nee-san!―todas las cabezas apuntaron a ella, preguntas en cada mirada, miedo, dudas y reproche en una sola. Las niñas se levantaron de un salto, los gemelos abandonaron el regazo de Fuyuka, y hasta Hayaka, la más calmada de todos corrió con el miedo escrito en los ojos a rodearla, casi tirándola al suelo.

― ¡¿Nee-san, dónde habías estado?!

― ¡Golpearon a Sabu-nii-san, Haruki-nee-san!

― ¡Explica porque llegaron esos hombres buscándote! ¿¡Qué significa eso de una deuda que tienes!?

― ¡Haruki-nee-san, estábamos muy asustados! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

Sagae no sabía a cuál de sus hermanos hacer caso o preguntar sobre lo que pasó, nadie era dueño de sí mismo por el momento. Todos ansiosos e incontrolables exigían respuestas a sus preguntas, tenían el miedo y la angustiada grabados en sus rostros y buscaban alivio en el remplazo de su madre. No era solo el que ella fuera a quien podían recurrir en busca de afecto en ese momento, querían respuestas, respuestas que explicaran porque habían tenido tanto miedo. Y una disculpa. Buscó a Isuke con la mirada pero esos ojos le hacían sentir frío por lo gélido de la mirada.

―Isuke irá a echarle un ojo a la basura. Después hablará contigo, perro―con esto entró por la puerta que antes se apoyaba.

― ¡Chicos, por favor, silencio! No puedo entender nada de lo que dicen, uno a la vez―eso pareció calmarlos un poco, seguían llorando pero no gritaban―Eso está mejor, díganme ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué esas caras?―Todos se sostenían de ella temblorosos, aferrándose a sus piernas y jalando las telas de su ropa, no terminaban de digerir lo que pasaron una hora atrás. Eran lo que unos bebes asustados por los perros que ladraban y había llegado al fin mamá para calmarlos.

―Unos tipos entraron a la fuerza preguntando por una deuda que tienes con ellos―dijo el hermano mayor, parecía el más tranquilo de todos.

―Saburo… ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?―preguntó sorprendida, la mejilla izquierda estaba amoratada e hinchada, su labio en igual estado, además de que lo llevaba partido y con un poco de sangre seca en la herida. No había podido verlo antes pues le daba la espalda mientras hablaba con Isuke.

Trato de tocarlo pero su hermano tomó su mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas volvió a preguntarle.

― ¿Qué deuda traes con esos hombres, Nee-san? ¿Por qué querían llevarse a Mei?

― ¿A Mei?―la más pequeñita de todos, cuanto no se habrán asustado de aquel momento aún confuso para ella. Se sentía tonta, fuera de lugar, no encontraba una manera adecuada de ver a los ojos a sus hermanos ni tampoco el cómo debía actuar a partir de donde estaba. A ciegas. Necesitaba oír la historia entera.

―Eran dos hombres altos y con cicatrices en la cara, Haruki―dijo Misuki separándose bruscamente del abrazo, cansada del intercambio de preguntas, ya no quería tener miedo, quería saber por qué los atacaron de esa forma―querían llevarse a Mei, decían que como un seguro de que les pagarías.

―Pagarles…―" _¡Kato!"_

―Se decían Kento y Shisune―dijo Fuyuka―te venían buscando pero al no encontrarte querían llevarse a Mei.

Haruki aparto con delicadeza a sus congéneres hasta dar con ella, se arrodillo frente a su hermana más pequeña. Conocía a esos hombres, habían tenido una o dos diferencias en el pasado y eran de temer. Imaginarlos en la misma habitación que sus hermanos le hacía sentir un escalofrío por la espalda. Pero parecía que nada les había pasado, tampoco a Mei, salvo por el cardenal con forma de mano en su delgado bracito. Y por supuesto, su hermano mayor, valiente en comparación a esos cobardes pero muy joven para plantarles cara. Le rompía el corazón. Les hicieron daño por su culpa. Tomó sus manitas entre las suyas y dejó un par de besos a manera de perdón silencioso. Enterró la cara entre ellas, avergonzada.

―Traté de detenerlos pero no pude hacer nada, de no ser porque Isuke-sama intervino…no quiero imaginar lo que pudo pasar―dijo su hermano, sintiendo profunda vergüenza al pronunciar esas palabras.

― ¿Isuke?―"_entonces ella…oh gracias Isuke"_―Así que por ella la cosa no fue a mayores―refiriéndose a los golpes de su hermano. Recordando una variable se puso de pie― ¿Qué ocurrió luego? ¿Dónde están esos malditos?―buscó cualquier signo de mayores daños pero la puerta era lo único, ni rastro de ellos.

―Inukai-san está con ellos, los amarró y tapó sus bocas, no quiso llamar a la policía, insistía en que esperáramos por ti, Haruki, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?―Fuyuka fruncía el ceño. Haruki pasó la vista por cada mirada con ojos acaramelados, iguales a los de su madre.

―Escucha, Fuyuka, estas cosas…

―Dinos la verdad, Nee-san―. Saburo se plantó frente a ella― Nunca eh dicho ni preguntado nada sobre el origen de tu dinero, confiaba en tu actuar, pero esto es demasiado para nosotros ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿¡Por qué estaban buscándote!?

Haruki negó, no estaba lista aún para decir nada, necesitaba un minuto para pensar. Extendió la mano en señal de estar indispuesta y caminó a su cuarto, un pequeño escape o punto muerto. Intentaron detenerla, hubo quejas, llamaron a gritos clamando por respuestas satisfactorias, y por esa compañía cálida que les había hecho falta durante esos oscuros momentos.

Cerró la puerta a la fuerza y puso el seguro. Suspiraba en la habitación a oscuras llena de sombras que se movían en una esquina, movimiento parecido al de aire meciendo las hojas. Estudio la habitación, especialmente ese bulto oscuro cerca de la puerta del baño, el movimiento era casi imperceptible a la vista en aquella penumbra, pero con el saber precedente de dos hombres en ese lugar. Alargo la mano para buscar el interruptor de la luz.

―Déjala así, Isuke no quiere que sepan dónde se encuentran si llegan a despertar.―escucho desde la cama, no había hecho consideración de la joven sentada en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

―Me dicen que ayudaste a mis hermanos…―toda la situación era extraña, había llegado el peligro al umbral de su propio hogar y no había estado allí para hacerle frente, la vida de sus hermanos había recaído en las manos de esa musa caprichosa, la persona que jamás imagino movería un solo dedo por ella y sus hermanos, los salvo de la infamia de aquellos hombres.―Isuke-sama, no sé cómo pagártelo, de verdad no esperaba que ocurriese esto pero estoy profundamente agradecida de que estuvieras aquí en ese momento.

La peli-rosa hizo una mueca en que se asomaron sus dientes, apretó sus puños, se levantó de la cama y en pocos pasos tuvo a Haruki frente ella. Se escuchó una bofetada y el peso de alguien cayendo al suelo. La pelirroja apretaba su mejilla en un intento porque se alejara la picazón de aquella cachetada.

― ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Qué les hubieran hecho de no estar Isuke para defenderlos?―por la mente de la peli-rosa se transponían imágenes de un niño siendo golpeado, cayendo al suelo incapaz de sostenerse en sus débiles piernas, cubriendo su cabeza con brazos amoratados y después inerte, escapándosele un hilo rojo por entre sus cabellos. Todo eso en completo silencio sordo, porque no quería escuchar otra vez los gritos, los llantos, el sonido del cuerpo de su hermano siendo apaleado. ―Eran dos hombres, dos malditos hombres que venían buscándote, ¿Quiénes eran y por qué permitiste que supieran donde vivías con tus hermanos?

Apoyándose con la pared, Haruki se levantó, sentía su mejilla muy caliente y el ardor no se disipaba aún. No esperó aquel golpe, más bien imaginaba que la peli-rosa la haría agradecer de rodillas el levantar su real trasero del sillón para encargarse de esos hombres, que ninguna dificultad debió ser para ella, pero que había sido todo para la pelirroja. Sin embargo recibió una bien merecida cachetada y los gritos creados por un enojo justificado pero confuso.

―Eso dolió, ahu. Esos tipos vinieron porque hoy debía aparecer con dinero frente al jefe, o enviarlo como se acostumbra. Esos dos tipos son Kento y Shisune, ex compañeros míos de cuando hacía pequeños encargos para Kato―a esto su voz era un susurro. No le costaba trabajo hablar de eso con Isuke, pues sabía que la chica no tenía su historial más limpio que el de ella misma, pero deseaba por todos los medios que esas palabras no llegasen a oídos de sus queridos hermanos. Igual que ella sabría cómo eran las cosas en ese tipo de grupos―. El día en que te encontré, yo volvía de pedirle dinero. Kato era mi antiguo jefe, me daba trabajos como los de amedrentar a sus deudores o…encargarme personalmente de los que no pagaban. El muy desgraciado envió a sus hombres antes de tiempo―escupió con dureza viendo al par amarrado.

―Esa respuesta puede satisfacer a cualquiera, pero no a Isuke―sujetó a Haruki de la camisa, acercándola a su cara, Haruki pudo ver en esos ojos algo sólido y palpable, pero no podía describirlo. Eran el mismo iris naranjas pero sin esa barrera de roca y hielo, más podían golpearla con la misma o mayor solides―. ¿En qué pensabas haciendo algo cómo pedir dinero a ese tal Kato? Tú estuviste entre esos desgraciados, sabías lo que podía pasar si no llegabas a pagar. Pero lo peor, tú no importas, puedes defenderte, aguantaste un escenario sobre ti, y si llegaban a apalearte pues merecido te lo tendrías; pero están ellos aquí, joder, Fuyuka apenas tiene 15. Saburo no es ni un adolecente, ¿viste lo que le hicieron?, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos para defender a sus hermanas. Y Mei―decir que estaba enojada era quedarse corto, pero ese enojo ocultaba un temor que gracias a la bóveda celeste no se había cumplido―, deberías haberla escuchado gritar, cuando Isuke le abrazó se aferró igual que…―que ella cuando aquel hombre de cabello cenizo la tomo en brazos. Soltó a la pelirroja con un empujón que la hizo trastabillar―Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, los expusiste a un gran riesgo.

―Créeme, soy la primera persona en insultarme, no busco justificarme, pero realmente no pensaba que supieran dónde vivía. Debí saberlo, no voy a negarlo, pero había otras cosas en mí cabeza y olvidé casi por completo mi deuda. Esta noche misma iba a ir con Kato. Seguro iban a golpearme por no tener su dinero pero no iba a dejar que se acercaran a ellos. No iba a permitir que lo hicieran. No puedo hacer nada por lo que pasó y tienes razón, yo no importo y tampoco estuve allí para ellos, pero tú sí.―se arrodillo en el suelo, con ambas palmas juntas―Gracias, Isuke-sama, no sé cómo podría pagártelo, pero gracias por estar allí por mis hermanos y protegerlos. No tenías ninguna responsabilidad con ellos y velaste por su seguridad. De todo corazón, gracias.

―Tsk…ahórrate tus disculpas, no es a Isuke a quien debes dárselas―su mirada cambio a una más compasiva y triste cuando la fijo en la puerta―. Están muy asustados.

El humor en la pequeña sala era deprimente. Saburo cargaba a Mei, que temblaba abrazada a su cuello y él se auto flagelaba con el recuerdo de ella gritando aterrorizada, suplicando porque no se la llevaran. Los gemelos más pequeños que de costumbre, encogidos ante los eventos, abrazaban la cintura de Fuyuka mientras Misuki, inquieta, caminaba por la sala abrazada a sí misma intentando ser más fuerte que la situación. De pronto, se escuchó la puerta corrediza, su hermana salía cabizbaja con Isuke detrás de ella. Nadie dijo palabra sino que tomó asiento en el sofá; ellos la rodearon sin que se los pidiera y lanzó un suspiro antes de empezar.

―No sé cómo hablarles, chicos, una disculpa no es suficiente, tampoco podría compensarles algo como eso―acaricio la cara de Fuyuka y Hana―. No puedo imaginar que sería de mí si les hubiera pasado algo. Lo lamento mucho, perdónenme por ponerlos en peligro, créanme que no fue mi intención. Les fallé como su hermana, espero que puedan perdonarme, yo no me lo perdono―tocó el rostro de su hermano, un dolor en la garganta aparecía cada vez que lo veía―Saburo, fuiste muy valiente al proteger a tus hermanas, te golpearon por ser el hombre de la casa, me siento muy avergonzada contigo―bajó la cabeza―Todos ustedes pudieron desaparecer de mi vida sin que moviera yo un dedo por detenerlo, y… el solo imaginar cómo fue lo que vivieron es ya un terrible castigo que no deja tranquila mi conciencia―supiro―No podré dormir tranquila sin que me perdonen―Sus hermanos vieron el arrepentimiento genuino en la voz de su hermana, tampoco querían que ella se sintiera mal. La Sagae más pequeña se acercó, con su pequeña manito tocó su cara y al alzar la vista vio una inocente sonrisa, le decía que todo estaba bien y que no existía resentimiento.

―Sabemos que no fue tu intención, tú siempre has velado por nosotros. ―habló Fuyuka, intentando quitarle peso de la espalda. Puso una mano con las de Haruki.

―Pero ¿¡Por qué llegaron aquí esos tipos!? ¿¡Qué asunto tienes con ellos!?― exclamo Misuki. Haruki dejó escapar aire. Venían las preguntas difíciles de contestar.

―Miren, ustedes saben que nuestra vida ha estado llena de escases, recortando y recortando gastos hasta lo humanamente posible. Cada que se presentaba algo fuera de lo previsto, sacrificábamos algo para darle prioridad a este, un cumpleaños, un juguete, una promesa, un viaje ―sus ojos se movían mientras hablaba, de un familiar a otro. Primero los gemelos, le siguió Mizuki, a continuación Hayaka y por ultimo Hana ―Así pasó cuando mamá fue al hospital, o cuando teníamos la renta encima, a riesgo de acabar en la calle. Eso ocurrió, cuando mi contrato acabó, recibí el último pago pero este apenas alcanzaba para lo básico en casa y el mes retrasado que teníamos en el hospital, aún faltaban el resto de las deudas y ni hablar de nuestra comida. No podía recortar nada, eran muchas fechas límite y necesitábamos dinero en el instante―todo el mundo la escuchaba con claridad, al mencionar a esos hombre su voz se fue tornando nerviosa―. Tuve, por el bien de todos nosotros, que pedir un préstamo, no uno con el banco, ninguno nos apoyaría, este fue con malas personas. Me dieron parte de la cantidad que necesitábamos junto con una advertencia, que si no les pagaba al menos una parte al día de hoy, irían a buscarme. Y así fue.

―Debiste encontrar otra manera de buscar ese dinero, siempre nos repites que el dinero mal ganado no vale la pena. Debiste intentar en otro lugar―dijo Misuki, con los puños apretados.

―No había nadie más, necesitábamos ese dinero, créanme que no quería que viniesen, de verdad que no, pero llegaron con antelación― Todos allí meditaron sobre sus palabras, los niños más pequeños abrazaban a su hermana, pero Saburo no estaba del todo conforme tampoco, ¿de dónde conocía a esas personas?

―Nee-san, entiendo todo lo que dices, pero hay una cosa que no me queda clara ¿De dónde conoc…?

―Muy bien ―dijo Isuke al tiempo que terminaba de dar un aplauso que cortaba el hilo de la conversación ―Demasiada tensión por hoy, todos ustedes, retírense a su cuarto.

― ¡¿Eh?! Espere Isuke-sama ―se quejó Saburo ―Aun tengo preguntas ¿De dónde conoce nee-san a esos sujetos? ¿Y desde hace cuándo?

―Es verdad Diosa ―se adelantó Arashi ―Nuestros pequeños y suaves cuerpos estuvieron expuestos al peligro.

―Sí, es cierto ―continuo Akira ―Y esos hombres eran grandes como osos, nuestras vidas corrieron peligro. Merecemos saber más.

El resto de los hermanos se sumó en un coro de reclamos al conjunto. Varias respuestas habían sido contestadas, pero las circunstancias habían incrementado sus deseos de respuesta a un nivel que se obtenían hasta la edad adulta. Las voces de los menores se entrelazaban entren sí como si de un mercado bullicioso se tratase, abarrotado de mercaderes gritones y mujeres entrometidas que no cesaban el incesante parloteo que alimentaba el día a día. Los niños eran como un pueblo unido en desgracia, que se quejaba frente a las puertas de su rey exigiendo respuestas, una mejor vida, comida. Sus rostros parecían decir "Nos prometieron más".

―No hay necesidad de expresar lo que sienten. Isuke ya lo sabía por adelantado. Quieren linchar al perro que tienen frente a ustedes, pero no es el momento. Si mal lo recuerdo ustedes tienen clase mañana.

―Sí, pero… ―dijo Saburo.

―Es muy temprano para eso ―dijo Yuki.

―Baka, Isuke no cree que permanezcan dormidos mucho rato más, son niños pequeños incapaces de defenderse, y los niños pequeños deben dormir temprano ~3.

― ¿Q-q-qué se supone que ha-ha-harán con ellos?―habló por fin Hayaka, mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto de Haruki, su tartamudez había empeorado.

―Los llevaremos a la jefatura de policía, a que ellos se encarguen~3―respondió la peli-rosa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se giró a la habitación pero una mano la sujetó, era la pequeña Yuki. Bajaba la cabeza y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas.

―Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Inukai-san…gracias a usted no nos hicieron nada―eran vergonzosas pero no costaba trabajo pronunciarlas, todos estaban de acuerdo con ellas, sino fuera por la presencia de aquel demonio color chicle, la historia de los Sagae habría tomado rumbo hacia un diferente final.

Isuke puso la mano sobre la cabeza castaña, hizo una especie de caricia un poco torpe y retomó su camino a la habitación. Los niños pudieron ver una sonrisa jugando entre sus labios. Esa chica, que tantos dolores de cabeza y peleas había provocado, los cuido como si también fueran hermanos suyos. Eso no lo olvidaría ningún Sagae.

―Apresurate~3

― ¡Ya voy!

― ¿Necesitan ayuda, Nee-san?―dijo Fuyuka, aún no estaba mejor de los nervios pero quería hacer algo para ayudar.

―No, quiero que se vayan todos a su habitación e intenten dormir.

―También tú, Saburo ~3.

El joven lobo sopeso las palabras de su joven ama, y de mala gana acepto junto al resto de los inconformes. Bajo la cabeza con gesto de molestia en el rostro.

―Está bien, pero cuídense, Nee-san―dijo el joven, llevó a todos a la habitación, no sin antes cada uno despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de su hermana mayor, que dio a todos uno en la frente, salvo Misuki, esa pequeña rebelde tenía varias preguntas atravesadas en la garganta. Entró a su habitación cuando escuchó que cerraban la puerta, no quería que sus hermanos volvieran a ver a esos hombres, pero con una de ellos eso no se cumpliría. Mei abrazaba las piernas de Isuke, había tomado a la peli-rosa desprevenida y la sorpresa pintada en su cara lo delataba; la apretaba con sus bracitos y sonreía.

―Que decanshe, señorita chicle―Isuke dejo ir aire entre una sonrisa y con una mano le correspondió al gesto, luego también Mei dormía acurrucada junto a su pequeña hermana, en un sueño intranquilo pero con el pensamiento que había ahora alguien más que velaba por ella.

―Cada día los veo más apegados a ti―dijo Haruki con una sonrisa aliviada. Sonaría raro en sus oídos, pero ahora era difícil pensar en los días en que Isuke no se encontraba en casa ―Gracias por tu ayuda.

― ¿Vas a ayudar a Isuke o te quedarás allí parada hablando tonterías?―Isuke había entrado en los aposentos de la pelirosa, al salir de ellos sujetaba a uno de los hombre por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba, no sin esfuerzo, fuera del cuarto.

Haruki rápidamente se cargó el segundo al hombro, era un enorme peso que sus piernas maltrechas a duras penas sostenían arriba. Sentía que sólo del esfuerzo de dar un paso al frente, una gota de sudor se escurría por sus abdominales.

― ¿De verdad iremos a…ugggh…la policía?―bajar los tres pisos sería una ardua tarea. Isuke simplemente arrojó al hombre sin más escaleras abajo―Cuidado, por favor, te pueden escuchar los vecinos…oh romperle el cuello―susurró para sí.

―Si no escucharon los gritos de ayuda de tus hermanos, poco escucharán a Isuke sacando la basura―y con eso empujó otro tramo de escaleras al infeliz que había golpeado a Saburo―Sería mejor que se le rompiera el cuello, uno menos del cual encargarse.

Haruki sentía el rencor dentro de ella dirigido a esos monstruos, pero también su propia aversión a matar una sola persona más. Bajó al hombre de su espalda y lo jaló escaleras abajo desde los amarres en sus brazos. Llegando a la calle se ocultaron junto a sus pesos muertos a la sombra de un árbol, las farolas eran débiles y hasta titilaban. Eran menos de las 9 de la noche y sin embargo no escuchaban nada en las casas circundantes.

―Tomaremos el auto de estos desgraciados y los llevaremos a las afueras de la ciudad, Isuke conoce un terreno donde no nos molestaran~3―giraba en su dedo unas llaves, las sujetó en medio de su partitura y las guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, o el que había robado a Haruki, traía la misma blusa de la mañana y Haruki las misma ropas sudadas.

―Perfecto, quiero tener un par de palabras con ellos antes de ir a visitar a Kato, pero ¿Cuál es su auto?―dijo observando alrededor, le preocupaba que alguien las llegara a ver cargando esos bultos calle abajo.

―Siempre demostrando lo poco que sabes ¿no? Apuesto a que tus trabajos fueron en callejones o debías entrar por la ventana~3 Su auto no estaría cerca de tu casa, no se pondrían en evidencia de forma tan descarada y como este es un barrio tranquilo y pobre, nadie tiene autos en las aceras. Allí está―el vehículo se veía sucio y con una enorme abolladura en la parte delantera, pero el color y modelo ayudaban a que no desentonase en las calles. Era un transporte discreto, lo que necesitaría cualquier persona de su calaña. Abrieron el maletero del auto y entre ambas se encargaron de echar dentro ambos hombres.

― ¿Podremos cerrar? Se ven apretados―no había mucho espacio, ambos hombres estaban apretados por las extrañas posiciones en que los tenían. Isuke tenía una sonrisa siniestra pintada en el rostro.

―Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo~3―sujetó con ambas manos y cerró con fuerza el maletero, si hubo o no resistencia, no fue tomada en cuenta―Ahh~ Isuke recuerda varias noches de este tipo, el cielo es el mismo a aquellas veces―miró al firmamento estrellado con una melancólica sonrisa, apoyándose en el auto polvoso, seguramente rememorando días donde la noche era tan larga que no sentía el paso del tiempo al escurrirse entre las sombras.

―Como verdaderas maleantes ¿no?―preguntó la pelirroja viéndola.

―Isuke prefiere el termino, mercenarias~3―respondió con realce.

―Je, incluso en estos momentos, Isuke-sama me hace reír. Por supuesto, es toda una descendiente del Gatsby―golpeo un par de veces la cajuela con el puño―. Vámonos.

―Isuke maneja―dijo con voz cantarina, hace unos momentos había actuado con seriedad ante el asunto pero su humor parecía haber mejorado con el simple hecho de sentirse fuera de esas paredes y hacer algo provechoso. Algo que parecía gustarle.

―Amm ¿tú?

― ¿Algún problema?

―No sabía que podías manejar.

―E Isuke está segura que tú no. Apuesto a que no te has ni sentado tras un volante―abrió ambas puertas―Esta bien, las clases sociales son así, unos caminan y otros nos vemos geniales tras el volante~3

Y el motor cobró vida en un giro de llave. En tres cambios de velocidad avanzaron cortando el aire de la noche, Isuke había bajado las ventanas y con ello dio paso a una suave brisa huracanada que ondulaba sus cabelleras, las farolas quedaban atrás con rapidez, dando la ilusión de dejar un rastro luminoso color rojo que se desvanecía a los pocos segundos sin evidencia de que alguna vez hubiese existido.

Haruki no había visto un escenario como ese ni vivido una noche como aquella. A su lado Isuke conducía el viejo auto con una sonrisa en su rostro, evidencia de la libertad que anhelaba, con el cabello hondeando en suaves surcos, lo que daba la impresión de ser una mujer hermosa que todo lo podía, segura de sí misma y todas sus cualidades, en muchos aspectos ella era así y estaba segura que al mirarse al espejo, veía lo mismo que ella veía en aquel momento. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, haciendo parada en su corazón donde danzaba con el deseo de venganza y conservación propia y de su parentela. El auto dio un tirón cuando pasó a cuarta; el centro de la ciudad era más movido que el barrio dejado atrás. Isuke rebasaba a cuanto auto apareciera por enfrente e ignoraba la señal de topes, afanándose en cargarse los amortiguadores y rines del auto. Los neumáticos dieron un chirrido al detenerse a poco menos de 5 centímetros de un escarabajo azul, estaban en un cruce de cuatro calles y frente a ellas al menos una docena de autos, llevando dentro hombres de negocios desesperados por llegar a los brazos de una cálida amante aguardando en un cuarto de hotel barato, padres de familia que sólo quieren llegar a un cálido hogar con la mesa puesta y aguardando por ellos, personas solitarias que intentan recordar la fecha de caducidad de un bote de yogurt, jóvenes que piensan tirar por la ventana el dinero ahorrado a lo largo de la semana y chicas con la cajuela llena de dos hombres con aspiraciones de ser cadáveres abandonados.

― ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?―preguntó Haruki, sabía lo que paso a grandes rasgos, pero Isuke le brindaría un panorama más detallado.

―El de la cicatriz sostenía a tu hermana, y el otro había tirado a Saburo al suelo. Nada que no te hayan dicho, Baka―tamborileaba el volante con los dedos mientras aguardaba al cambio de luces, Haruki miraba a las personas en los otros autos, apoyaba el codo en la ventana y su cara en la mano echa puño, cada rostro era una historia muy diferente a la suya.

―Mis hermanos estaban asustados. Con trauma así, es poco probable que me contaran todo ―Isuke medito un momento mientras observaba las luces del semáforo.

―Ambos tenían cuchillos pero estaban en sus cinturones y fundas.

Haruki prestó toda su atención en ese punto, por lógica y experiencia si había que enfrentarse a alguien armado, uno de los dos salía herido. Hablando de la situación en que Isuke intervino, esos hombres tendrían que están heridos en algún lado pero ella no recordaba mancha roja en la ropa o tajada en la cara.

―No sabía que habían llevado armas. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Usaste una pistola? No entiendo cómo pudiste controlar algo así sin herirlos o que ellos a ti.

―Estaban distraídos, se confiaron e Isuke pudo aturdir al que tenía la quemadura en la garganta; el otro sacó su cuchillo pero fue muy lento al reaccionar también muy brusco.

―Debe pasarte muy seguido. Nadie se esperaría eso viniendo de alguien como tú porque, bueno, eres mujer, y luces como una bastante delicada.

―Esa es la ventaja de Isuke~3. Solo tienen unos pocos segundos para digerir la sorpresa, para entonces ya están en el suelo― "quizás si me hubiera topado con ese hombre primero, las cosas habrían sido diferentes" pensó Isuke, guardo silencio un par de segundos antes de continuar ― Isuke se cortó cuando sujetó el cuchillo y se lo quitó, al hacerlo dejó ir a Mei, el resto fue fácil. Además, Isuke puede controlar con cualquier problema y esos idiotas no eran nada en comparación~3

― ¿Te cortaste? ¿Puedo ver?―sin despegar la vista del camino, extendió la mano vendada. No era un corte muy profundo pero si un poco largo, recorría desde el nudillo hasta las líneas de las muñecas―Lamento esto, se supone que también debo cuidar de ti y fuiste tú quien veló por nosotros.

―Es correcto, mama no debería pagarte nada por tenerme en tu casa~3

―No tomaré un centavo más de ese dinero, es todo tuyo―reclinó el asiento y puso sus manos tras la cabeza.

―Isuke sólo bromeaba, Baka―empezaron a dejar las casas y edificios atrás, tomaron la carretera solitaria―. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

―No lo hago, pero me es imposible aceptar ese dinero luego que te arriesgaras a salir lastimada por mis hermanos. Je además, tu padre no ha depositado nada en esa cuenta desde hace una semana.

―Estamos por llegar―se desviaron por un camino de tierra, levantando polvo con su avance rápido y decidido.

―Es allí―había una pequeña choza, quizás d metros, era de madera y la luz de la luna era lo único que la iluminaba. Aparcaron a un lado. Era un terreno baldío, a lo lejos se veía la ciudad y sus luces, por allá su hogar aguardando por su llegada y ellas sacando hombres que se retorcían de la cajuela de un auto robado, no podía ir en ese momento. Dentro había un foco, que iluminaba dos sillas en medio del lugar y era todo, el foco estaba rodeado por un cono que evitaba que la luz se escapara a los lados. Los hombres fueron amarrados a las sillas, ambas muñecas sujetas con alambre, así como las piernas.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Su cabeza era una bruma oscura, no había nada en las distancia, ni adelante ni atrás, ni arriba ni abajo, todo era una extraña dimensión en la que se hallaba semiconsciente, ni sonido ni luz ni sensaciones, todo era un gran espacio negro en el que se encontraba mirando perpetuamente hacia el frente.

La paz fue interrumpida cuando pequeñas y breves punzadas de dolor alarmaron sus sentidos, de repente una luz empezó a iluminar su mundo en tinieblas, la sensación era parecida a mirar el solo por demasiado tiempo. Shisune apretó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando pudo abrirlos, cayó en cuenta que el dolor era provocado por las suaves bofetadas de una chica.

―Y está despierto~3 ―dijo Isuke.

―Por fin despiertas, te estábamos esperando ―dijo su compañero.

―Ah… ¿Qué sucede? ―su cuerpo recién empezaba a salir del estupor del sueño, tomando conciencia con el despertar de sus músculos, de la posición en que la se encontraba ―Eh. ¿¡Qué es esto!?―Shisune perdió su máscara de calma e intentó soltarse, logrando únicamente caer de costado y golpearse― ¡¿Dónde estamos, Kento, qué sucede?!

―Calma, Shisune, trata de mantener la calma.

―Tal y cómo Isuke dijo, son un par de inútiles~3―fijaron la vista a donde habían escuchado la voz, la luz los enceguecía pero no había duda, recordarían esa voz burlona donde fuera.

― ¡Eres tú, maldita zorra, desátanos mujerzuela, o te arrepentirás!―despotricaba desde el suelo. Kento se mantenía tranquilo y cauteloso, no había pronunciado palabra aún.

―Cállate―la pelirroja se acercó, colocándose adelante del cono del luz, pateó al hombre del suelo y este perdió el aire junto con un poco de saliva―cállate, desgraciado―le asestó un golpe que volvió a ahogarlo, la madera se quejó y esta vez fue Isuke quien levantó al hombre, sangraba profusamente del labio.

―Ahora sí la armaron buena, mira que hacerla enojar~3―susurró en el oído del hombre que veía hacia arriba. La luz detrás de ella proyectaba sombras sobre su rostro, lo que engalanaba sus iris color ambas dándole un aspecto aún más amenazador, no había escapatoria. Y no saldrían hasta que su rabia quedase saciada así como sus dudas e inseguridades.

― ¡Sagae, suéltanos ahora! ¡Me soltaré de esta maldita silla y cuídate cuando eso pase!

― ¡Dije que te callaras!―la pared de un costado se salpicó de sangre, eran gotas que caían sobre la camisa de Shisune, sentía un calor terrible en su boca y la lengua no la podía mover. Respiraba agitadamente. Sagae respiraba igual que él, de manera errática y acelerada, había descargado para de su enojo en esos golpes sin ser suficiente, pero debía controlarse.

―Recuerda preguntarle un par de cosas antes de que quede inconsiente~3―Isuke volteó a otro lado dejando al hombre a completo merced de la pelirroja que buscaba el control de sí misma; se complacía de cada golpe que escuchaba pero prefería no ser partícipe, aquello era asunto de Haruki. No podría hacer nada en el caso remoto de querer detenerla. De igual forma, había una agradable noche afuera y la chica estaría ocupada, no le prestaría atención alguna. Jaló con las uñas la oreja de Kento al pasar a su lado y cerró tras de sí la ruinosa puerta. Entró al auto e inclinando el asiento cerró por un momento los ojos, tarareando una melodía con el contrabajo de golpes y quejidos de dolor. Una tranquilidad expectante.

― ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?―no podía abrir un ojo por la hinchazón, el tabique de la nariz estaba desviado, el hueso podía verse claramente como si fuese un blanco de los golpes. Era el rostro de alguien que ya no podía mentir ni satisfacer el deseo de justicia inmediata. Haruki no era una persona que se tentara el corazón cuando se tratara de su familia, ninguno de los dos hombres le inspiraba compasión alguna y lo que ella buscaba era dejarlos a lo menos temporalmente lisiados, incapaces de trabajar para Kato en una temporada. Y de igual manera necesitaba saber cómo proceder si quería llegar con Kato sujetando ella la sartén por el mango.

― ¿Quiénes están esta noche?―lo arrojó al suelo, el crujir de la silla y los golpes escondían otro sonido― ¿Kato de verdad me dejará en paz si le pago todo o piensa jugar sucio?

―No lo sé, Kato no habla conmigo sobre esos asuntos, sabes tan bien como yo que no confía en nadie.

―Eso no es suficiente―le asesta una patada sacándole el aire. La siguiente era dirigida a su cara pero dos brazos férreos la apresaron por detrás, uno cortándole la respiración con el brazo y el segundo sujetando la muñeca aplicando más fuerza.

―Te descuidaste, Sagae―la tenía firmemente sujeta, era más alto que ella y la cargaba desde el cuello, su mente empezaba a confundirse y desesperar ante la falta de oxígeno ―. Fue un gravísimo error lo que hiciste―restregaba se cara con el oído de Haruki―. Antes sólo te daríamos un pequeño aviso, pero ahora no sólo la pagaras tú, voy a buscar a todos tus hermanos luego que termine contigo.―apretó un poco más, empezaba a asociarse―. No creo que a Kato le importe luego que le cuente lo que hiciste; especialmente si le llevo a la zorra de tu amiga como premio de consolación, ella puede pagar tu deuda en un par de noches―rio en su oído.

Intentaba jalar aire, sujetaba con ambas manos el brazo de Kento, pero sus dedos se escurrían. Estaba al borde del colapso, sin poder gritar por ayuda ni con las fuerzas de zafarse. "Fuiste valiente, controlaste los nervios, temeraria e imprudente" eran vagos recuerdos lejanos en su mente, un pequeño punto blanco de claridad ante la desesperación "Detén el ataque y regrésalo lo más pronto posible". Sujetó lo más fuerte que podía el brazo para que algo de oxígeno entrara a su cerebro. No le habían hecho antes esa llave pero ella sí, la había puesta en práctica aquella tarde con su jefe y él había logrado zafarse. Giró la cara en dirección a las muñecas de Kento, inmediatamente sintió un alivio en sus pulmones pero no podía detenerse a buscar un segundo aire, sujetó con la derecha la muñeca del hombre, con la izquierda le golpeó el rostro y también la entrepierna. Kento se encogió buscando la zona afectada con la mano, lo que aprovechó Haruki para salir de la llave sin soltarle la muñeca. El brazo estaba recto y en un ángulo doloroso, pateo la pierna del hombre poniéndolo de rodillas y siguió aplicando fuerza a la llave del brazo hasta que sintió que algo se salía de su sitio. Seguido del grito del hombre.

― ¿¡Cuántos hombres tiene Kato esta noche!?―jaló― ¡¿Qué piensa hacer cuando termine de pagar?! ¡Responde, Kento, o te dislocaré el otro brazo!―el hombre gritaba, sendas gotas de sudor invadieron su cara.

― ¡SIETE! ¡CON SHISUNE Y YO SERIAMOS NUEVE PARA CUIDAR DEL LUGAR! ¡AHHH!

― ¡¿Qué hará cuando le pague el dinero?! ¡No es de los que se conforman con un buen trato!

― ¡SABES CÓMO SON, NO ME LO PREGUNTES, NO TERMINARÁS TU DEUDA CON KATO A MENOS QUE ÉL LO DIGA, VOLVERA A ENVIAR GENTE!

―Eso es justo lo que veré―sujetó los grasientos cabellos y estrelló su frente con el piso acallando los gritos―Si aprecian su integridad física, se mantendrán alejados de mi familia, Shisune―hombre en el suelo la observaba amedrentado. Haruki tomó las cuerdas que Kento había dejado en el piso y aseguró cada centímetro de Shisune, no saldría de allí a menos que Kento despertara o alguien escuchara sus gritos.

―Tardaste menos de lo que Isuke esperaba―saludo al verla entrar al auto.

―Kento se desato―su voz era ronca, la garganta estaba muy seca y se sentía lastimada.

― ¿Qué? Pero Isuke lo amarró bien―se irguió de donde estaba acostada por la impresión.

―Estoy segura pero ese desgraciado es astuto coff, coff―frotó su garganta haciendo muecas―me lastimó la garganta.

―Esos fueron los gritos que se escuchaban―acomodó el asiento y encendió el motor, toda la carrocería estaba llena de polvo, peor a cuando abordaron en el barrio de Haruki. Dieron marcha atrás y salieron de la calzada tomando la calle de asfalto― ¿Entonces no te mato?~3―Intentó ser graciosa para ocultar su interés.

―No, no me mató―aclaró la garganta―. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres deshacerte de mí, Isuke-sama―conducían en una autopista de doble vialidad, frente a ellas una camioneta que no rebasaba los 70 kilómetros, a no mucha distancia en dirección a ellas un tráiler de carga pesada. Un pánico repentino y justificado entró al cuerpo de la pelirroja al ver el vehículo avanzar de cara al tráiler, acelerar y después el tirón de vuelta a su carril. Los bocinazos constantes y tendidos quedaron tras de ellas a como la ciudad volvía a tragarlas. Haruki rio por la situación luego de controlar su errático corazón―Me atrevo a decir que hubiera funcionado, pero ¿no te irías conmigo, Isuke-sama? Eso se llama calcular mal.

Isuke bufo con humor.

― ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

―Preferiría que no intervinieras, va a ser peligroso y…

―Y como tú no sabes defenderte, Isuke tiene que ir contigo. ¿Eres idiota? O ¿realmente crees que tú te bastas para esto? Isuke no vino sólo como chofer personal, también quiere cruzar unas palabras con ese cabrón que importunó su día con una situación tan molesta.

―Pero ¿y qué hago si te sucede algo?

―Les revientas los dedos, uno a uno con un martillo~3

―Je, eres increíble―niega―de acuerdo, pero deja que yo me encargue de los guardias y las armas.

― ¿Acaso creías que Isuke se iba a ensuciar las manos golpeando hombres asquerosos? Isuke lleva a su perro para que le abra camino.

―Sólo mantente tras de mí y si llega a pasar algo regresa a casa. Por favor. Dobla a la derecha en la siguiente.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Kato. Un criminal de poca monta que se había hecho paso entre los barrios bajos hasta llegar a tener una pequeña banda de maleantes bajo sus órdenes y negocios sin demasiada ambición. Regente de un puñado de bares y negocios relacionados con el consumo de drogas, era el padrote de unas cuantas señoritas que habían arruinado su vida antes de tiempo, muy común encontrarlas fuera de los locales que manejaba o rondando en las calles cercanas a la luz de una farola. Haruki lo había conocido en sus primeros años de reducida grandeza, pues su ascenso al poder había sido demoledor pero demasiado corto, se había estancado como un simple gangster que tenía bajo su mando a otro gangster. Nunca hablaba de ello, pero sus allegados y conocidos notaban a leguas como sus celos y su ambición por algo más, lo carcomían por dentro como su cirrosis. Sus negocios no rivalizaban con los grandes capos japoneses que poblaban su país, inclusive en la ciudad no era más que un matón con monedas sobrantes en los bolsillos, una simple conexión para realizar un trabajo sencillo o donde pudieran lavarse las manos con facilidad.

Eso es lo que era Kato para ella. Nada más que una conexión para conseguir un trabajo rápido y peligroso, pero bien remunerado. Nunca se había considerado amiga de ese hombre, en realidad, durante sus primeros años tratando con él llego a temerle. Tenía razones de sobra para creer que no cumpliría con su palabra, disparándole por la espalda con la excusa de no dejar testigos, o drogándola a la fuerza para luego prostituirla sin que tuviera idea de su nombre, pues más de una vez le había ofrecido trabajar como una de sus prostitutas, de esa forma según él, le sería más útil. "Hombres desesperados por dinero hay muchos, pero una prostituta de calidad… "decía mientras miraba su cuerpo de adolescente "…no hay muchas".

Se había logrado escapar un par de veces de la policía. No era el criminal más llamativo en la ciudad, pero era un parasito que succionaba del néctar de su sociedad. Por cuestión de suerte o de abogados, siempre conseguía escapar de la caja metálica, pero esa noche la policía no iba tras él.

El establecimiento era una casa de dos pisos, se encontraba en un terreno pavimentado rodeado por edificios de un piso más grandes, era iluminado por lámparas en cono que se sostenían de las cuatro esquinas por cada piso y un par más frente a la puerta principal. Era una zona poco animada en donde solo un inconsciente caminaría solo a la mitad, la cosa no cambiaba mucho cuando el sol salía pero podía respirarse una mayor sensación de seguridad. Haruki e Isuke caminaban sobre una calzada que sobresalía del concreto. No tenían prisa por llegar ni nada porque temer, no eran más que un par de chicas indefensas con cuentas por pagar. Resguardando la puerta se encontraban dos de los gorilas de Kato, los hermanos Chikusa. Sin duda estaban lejos de ser criminales de alto rango, sus ropas de ciudadano común lo demostraban.

―Je, mira quien viene por ahí―dijo el menor, un par de centímetros más bajo que su hermano.

―Vaya, pero si no es otra que Haruki, nuestro bombón favorito ¿Vienes a pagar por fin? A Kato no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

―Hola chicos ―dijo Haruki con calma, su rostro se mantenía estoico, dejando salir una que otra señal de irritación o de risa fingida― ¿No tienen jovencitas a las cuales manosear? Kato siempre tiene una buena guarnición con descuento para ustedes.

― ¿Estas de broma? Las mujeres de Kato no cumplen con las expectativas, son fofas, de caras feas y senos caídos. Tu siempre fuiste nuestra manzanita roja, lástima que tú dignidad era mucha cosa para ti.

―No idiota, yo era mucho, demasiado para ustedes ¿Esta Kato dentro? No quiero venir y perder el tiempo.

Daichi, el mayor, inspección con la mirada a Haruki y la chica que la acompañaba. Esta última era bastante guapa, sus atributos eran mucho más generosas que los incipientes que poseía Haruki. Aún bajo esas ropas holgadas se olía un cuerpo de infarto.

―Si. Esta dentro ¿Ese es tu pago? Kato no suele aceptar pagos en especie, pero apuesto que con este… quedara más que complacido e incluso te quedara debiendo.

Haruki volteo a ver de reojo a Isuke que lucía una mueca de disgusto e irritación.

―Es un regalo de buena voluntad. Por todos estos años juntos. Hazte un lado y déjame pasar, quiero hacer esto rápido e irme de aquí.

―Tus hermanos también querrían eso ―dijo Eiji y le dedico una sonrisa asquerosa que dejaba ver sus dientes amarillos. Haruki procuro no alterarse.

―Tienes razón. Mejor hago esto rápido.

Los hombres se habían hecho a un lado para dejar pasar a Haruki. Isuke se había quedado unos pasos detrás de ella, escuchando y observando la escena. Vio como Haruki avanzaba los metros restantes hasta estar frente a la puerta. Sintió una gran ola de satisfacción al ver como Haruki golpeaba a ambos hombres en el estómago impidiéndoles gritar, los dos se inclinaron hacia adelante entregando la vulnerabilidad de sus cuellos.

Isuke camino hacia la escena hasta encontrarse al lado de Haruki, a pocos centímetros de la puerta.

―Bien hecho~3 ―dijo Isuke antes de pisarle el pie.

― ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―Isuke no es la moneda de nadie, Baka.

― ¿Huh? Solo estaba siguiendo el juego, no lo decía en serio.

―A Isuke no le importa, no debes referirte a ella de esa manera. Solo te puede referir a mí como… ―Isuke la miro de reojo, esperando a su respuesta. Haruki sonrió antes de responder divertida.

―Sólo puedo referirme a ti como Isuke-sama―le abrió la puerta para que entrara primero, Isuke sonrió complacida y entró con la barbilla levantada; miró a ambos lados antes de entrar, poniendo seguro a la puerta―No te separes mucho―dijo en tono bajo y precavido.

**DD: *prende la cámara. Chicos! Yo pensaba en subir este capítulo tiempo atrás, antes de siquiera entrar a la escuela nuevamente, por que? Pues porque quería finiquitar mi contrato con ustedes antes de entrar, osease entregarles algo antes de un prolongado silencio. Pero, cosas buenas salieron de eso, gracias a mis encantos logré traer a alguien de la muerte y el vagabundeo, no saben dónde lo encontré, sin exagerar era como un perrito que se escapó hace mucho, todo sucio y desalineado. *sonríe y jala a alguien. Aquí está! Luego de un baño con rastrillo y un buen conjunto de camisa y pantalones, lo saque de las drogas. *sienta en el banco de al lado a su antiguo editor.**

**Alex: Gracias, esa fue una bonita introducción, no estaba preparado pero gracias por darme el valor para entrar, creo que los rumores de mi muerte fueron algo exagerados y cualquier otro rumor que mi compañera de al lado haya externado *voltea a verla. Es la última vez que no te ayudo con un capítulo porque te pones de dramaturga y me sepultas en el panteón de la esquina junto al perrito que se te murió de niña.**

**DD: No fue en el panteón…fue en el patio de la casa, y tenía todas las razones de enterrarte en ese entonces.**

**Alex: Mhhhhhhh pues reviví y tengo más vitalidad que la última vez. Hola chicos, que gusto de volverlos a ver, eh vuelto de una falsa muerte y me alegra volver a verlos, para los más duchos se habrán dado cuenta que los pequeños retrasos fueron mi culpa, porque cada cosa que esta chica le ponía la niña encima era para tardarse media hora en corregirlo a veces más, pobre de mi pequeña, no debí dejarla sola con su madre.**

**DD: Yo no iba a dejar que te la llevaras a tus parrandas donde luego te caías de borracho haciendo el ridículo y ni que decir de cuando te metías esa cosa en las venas. Niños, no hagan eso, porque luego casi casi se muere, literal. Este se la pasaba en el piso alucinando con cosas por la mugre hierba.**

**Alex: *suspira divertido. ya no te vuelvo a dejar sola porque el rencor te corrompe. Pero descuida yo sólo alucino contigo.**

**DD: je me alegra que volvieras. Bueno para no alargarlo más esperamos sus opiniones y que den una buena bienvenida porque me costó uno y la mitad del otro traer a este padre desobligado de regreso.**

**Alex: Oh vamos sabes que soy barato, espero que podamos reconciliarnos y les guste lo que la chica y yo hacemos, nos vemos pronto y disfruten la función pues yo disfrute mucho haciéndola esta vez. *Se apaga la cámara.**


	14. Chapter 14

Al fin muestras los dientes…perro~3

El pequeño edificio tenía en su interior varias habitaciones repartidas a lo largo del pasillo; muchas carecían de puertas, apenas cubiertas por un plástico transparente que se movía por las corrientes de aire. Al pasar por los primeros cuartos Isuke pudo ver en su interior por cuestión de segundos, pero los suficientes para revolverle el estómago, a las mujeres sentadas o acostadas sobre sus horribles camastros.

Vestidas de manera provocativa y sugerente, lloraban cubriendo sus avergonzados rostros con brazos que presentaban señales de maltrato, cardenales verdes, moretones, mordidas. Otras, sólo dormían dando la espalda o pretendían dormir, pues esa situación humillante, en la que sus almas habían sido desnudadas hacía mucho tiempo, debía resultarles imposible de soportar. El lugar servía para que descansaran antes de su turno nocturno o se cambiaran de ropas como hacían otras, algunas habían perdido su casa y se alojaban allí buscando techo sobre sus cabezas, otras sólo pasaban la noche escondiéndose de la vergüenza de regresar a casa y seguir rompiendo el corazón de sus hijos o familia.

Una de ellas miró en su dirección. Estaba completamente desnuda. En sus manos sostenía una falda y top provocador, no había indicio de ropa interior. Sus ojos mostraban un abandono que le produjo un vuelco al corazón, los ojos de un animal disecado podrían tener mayor vivacidad en sus pupilas que aquellos agujeros oscuros. La peli-rosa ignoraba que había dejado de seguir a Haruki, de no ser porque esta tomó su mano quizás hubiera permanecido allí, viendo la ruina de esas almas.

―No las mires por mucho tiempo―le dijo en susurro al pasar entre dos hombres que las miraban descaradamente de arriba abajo mientras sonreían. Siguió a la pelirroja tomada de su mano, pero no pudo con la indicación, cada abertura le daba una visión igual o peor a la anterior, en una un hombre disfrutaba de una mujer que parecía no estar en ese lugar, sino imaginándose en la punta de un faro, quizás caminando descalza a la orilla de un mar que jamás conocerá. En vez de eso le daba la espalda al hombre mientras la empujaba. En otra el celofán aleteo dándole la visión entrecortada de un hombre inclinado sobre una mujer desnuda en la cama, tenía una jeringa industrial cuyo contenido inyectaba en las venas amoratadas de aquella infeliz perdida, no sabía ni quién era o qué era de ella y su cuerpo, despojado de cualquier respeto o pudor, quizás una iniciada rebelde pues no se veían tantos cardenales ni su cuerpo había perdido el tono rosáceo vivo.

Varias otras habitaciones eran parecidas, tipos tumbados viendo a la nada con jeringas en sus manos, otros aspirando un polvo blanco de una mesa. Cada habitación tenía un par de ojos perdidos, hundidos en la escoria y porquería, hombres y mujeres que años atrás debieron llevar una vida muy diferente a esa y ahora se arrastraban en lo más bajo de lo bajo.

―Falta poco, tranquila, Isuke-sama, casi llegamos a las escaleras.―la apegó un poco más, intentando impedir que viese más de esas escenas. Lo mismo sucedió con ella por mucho tiempo, durante años recorrió esos pasillos viendo aquellos ojos. Esos cuerpos hacían aparición en sus sueños. La veían, la tocaban, le llamaban por su nombre e intentaban jalarla donde ellos se ahogaban. No importaba lo fuerte que fueses, lo duro que tuvieses el corazón, aquellas escenas perturban a quien sea. Extinguir una vida es una cosa, presenciar la miseria del día a día de otra, es algo muy diferente.

El olor dentro de aquella edificación estaba muy saturado, contaminado hasta un punto insoportable de tabaco, humedad, sudor, orina e inidentificables olores más. Todo eso le mareaba su cabeza rosa, un denso olor a gases extraños provenientes de otro sitio. Haruki conocía la sensación de mareo, pero acostumbrada jaló de Isuke escaleras arriba, lejos de los gases que desprendía el laboratorio improvisado que Kato tenía instalado, productor de metanfetaminas, cocaína, heroína y varios otras drogas que también le tocó llevar empaquetadas en una raída mochila negra entre calles y callejones trasnochando.

Antes de llegar con su exjefe había dos puertas de seguridad, una que daba al pasillo con cámaras de vigilancia y la que daba directo a su "oficina". Sortearon la primera con la misma estrategia de la puerta principal. Isuke era una representación joven y hermosa del enorme y majestuoso caballo que llevaron los Troyanos, ignorantes, al seno de su imperio. Llegando humildes, apelando a la soberbia y arrogancia de los guardianes del alto muro, obligándolos a poner sus lujuriosos ojos en la hermosa ofrenda dando la espada al arma que los dejaría fuera de la guerra. Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo. A un costado, instalada en la pared había un monitor pequeño donde aparecieron sus rostros en blanco y negro. Haruki tocó la puerta con la mirada fría e inexpresiva con la que hace semanas se había presentado ante aquel rey de trono banal.

―Haruki-chan, preciosa, esperaba a que llegaras antes―escucharon de la pequeña bocina debajo del monitor.

―Lo siento Kato, tenía cosas que hacer en casa antes de venir aquí.

―Ya veo, ya veo, pero mira que tenemos aquí, alguien te acompaña ¿me presentarás tan linda dama?―Haruki apretó la mano de Isuke sin hacerle daño, intentando controlar el asco y enojo que crecía de sólo escuchar esas palabras rimbombantes que usaba al hablar con señoritas ingenuas, endulzándoles el oído con promesas de trabajo bien pagado por posar un poco para la cámara. Desconocía cuanta mierda pasaba por su depravada cabeza.

―A eso mismo eh venido, mi amiga buscaba trabajo y pensé de inmediato en ti―dio una sonrisa a la cámara y también alzó el sobre con dinero que esa misma tarde había recibido de Sato―No quiero problemas, Kato, quiero pagar e irme. Déjame pasar.

―Claro que sí, adelante chica, que grosero de mi parte dejarlas esperando. Yohiru, ábreles la puerta por favor.―se escuchó como las últimas puertas se abrían dándoles paso a aquel lugar de donde provenía el vicio. El sujeto se levantó de su silla frente a un enorme escritorio, el lugar era apenas iluminado por una lámpara de luz naranja y las farolas de la calle frente a la ventana a su derecha. Llegó hasta ellas y estrechó primeramente la mano de Haruki―Me alegra que estés aquí Haruki, tu bien sabes lo que valoro un cliente que paga puntual―esa sonrisa era sucia y advertía cuidado. Haruki no le devolvió la sonrisa, lo veía con suspicacia. El hombre entendió muy bien aquella mirada y sus ojos ambiciosos no tardaron en ver directo a la pelirosa que se mantenía oculta. Relamió sus labios― Pero ¿no vas a presentarnos, Haruki? No quepo en mí por conocer a esta amiga tuya.

Tomó la mano de Isuke entre las suyas, pegajosas y frías.

―Kato ella es Isuke. Isuke este es el hombre del que te hablé, cuenta con muchos negocios.

―Un placer señorita―rio con esa última palabra y beso la mano de Isuke. Ella sintió al instante, la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel. Una ola de asco recorrió su espalda como un escalofrío. Sus labios estaban húmedos, babosos, probablemente por salivación excesiva. Su aliento era caliente. ―Entonces, ¿le interesa trabajar conmigo? ¿Haruki le contó a detalle de mis modestos negocios?―sus ojos de rata miraron a la pelirroja como una advertencia silenciosa. Haruki no se inmuto, había visto muchas veces esa misma mirada, sonrió en su dirección, improvisadamente dejó su mano en la rodilla de Isuke, acariciándola. Kato le devolvió la sonrisa complacido de saber la respuesta.

―El placer es de Isuke~3―fingir una sonrisa era su especialidad, pero jamás tuvo una situación en que sintiese los músculos de sus mejillas tensos por el esfuerzo. Pero el hombre no pudo ver a través de esa sonrisa de ángel. Complacido les invitó a sentarse en un sillón de dos plazas, este puso su enorme trasero en uno individual.―No, Haruki sólo me contó que podía pedirle trabajo temporal o de medio tiempo, que da una generosa paga.

―Pues Haruki-chan dijo la verdad, en cuanto termine mis asuntos con ella podemos hablar tu y yo más a detalle ¿Gustan un trago?―señalo la estantería con varias botellas de licores en todas presentaciones y niveles de alcohol. Haruki negó con la cabeza y fingió preguntarle a Isuke, pero sus ojos se dirigían al cinturón del hombre en una esquina.

―Isuke tiene un poco de sed, pero no bebe―un tono de voz infantil que pedía permiso por sonreír, no había mejor mentira oculta.

―Por supuesto, Yokiru, trae a la señorita ¿refresco? ¿Agua?

―Lo primero estaría bien, si no es molestia.

―Ninguna―guiño un ojo al hombre y este asintió, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bajaría hasta la nevera, sacaría unas pastillas de una caja y las machacaría muy bien para que se revolviesen con el refresco, no se notarían mucho―Bien, bien, entonces Haruki, ¿el motivo de tu visita?―frotó sus dedos con el pulgar en gesto inconfundible.

―Lo sé Kato, aquí mismo lo tengo, mi plan era traerlo ayer por la noche, pero ciertos sucesos impidieron que viniera.―se sopló con el sobre, los ojos de rata lo siguieron a cada movimiento.

―No te preocupes, chica, tu sabes que aquí todos nos apoyamos, codo a codo, especialmente tú que ningún problema me diste en el pasado―recuperó el control de sí mismo y sacó un puro del bolsillo derecho de su camisa color vino, al prenderle fuego y exhalar el vaho cargado de aquel humo, la habitación empezó a oler a mierda.

―Es curioso que lo digas, Kato.―se levantó del sofá y examinó la estantería―porque hoy tuve visitas de Kento y Shisune, en mi hogar.

― ¿En verdad?―ni siquiera se molestó en fingir sorpresa, parecía complacido de escuchar aquello―Que extraño, si mal recuerdo esta misma mañana les dije que esperaran a que tu llegaras. ¡Pero cómo son las cosas!, tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos. Espero no causaran gran revuelo ―al hablar el humo se escapaba de sus labios.

―Ninguno, salvo algo que me dijo Kento… que me dejó pensando―a la puerta se escucharon golpes e Isuke se levantó a abrirle al hombre con un vaso de vidrio en las manos; Haruki se acercó viendo a los ojos de Kato, entre sus manos tenía algo de aquella cuerda de piano, la desenvolvía lentamente sin romper el contacto visual con su antes jefe―Dijo que me darías el mismo trato que al resto de las personas. Ambos sabemos cuál, ellos no se van, tendrían suerte si tú los olvidas pero nunca pagan del todo la deuda.

Escucharon el vidrió romperse, el hombre desvió la mirada en dirección al ruido. Isuke golpeó al hombre en la garganta con el codo, el estómago con la rodilla y al momento en que este se encogía sujetaba los cabellos oscuros y estrellaba su cabeza contra la puerta. En su mano traía el arma del hombre, carga y lista para disparar. La alzó con una sonrisa nada inocente apuntando al cuerpo voluminoso de Kato. Este se levantó bruscamente, incluso llegó a tirar el sillón, buscó el revólver enfundado en su sobaquera pero un dolor penetrante impidió cualquier movimiento, pensamiento, ruido, reacción. Sólo sentía que se encogía. Nítidamente sintió se hurgado entre sus ropas, luego el ruido de algo metálico ser arrojado lejos.

― ¿Qué haces? Su-suéltame, Haruki, t-te vas a arrepentir―su voz era apenas gemidos y susurros. Todo su rostro se tornó rojo y sus manos temblaban, picaban por tocar su entrepierna pero seguía en la mira de la peli-rosa, se había sentado nuevamente en el sillón de dos plazas y le sonreía sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza. Lo tenían agarrado de las pelotas…en sentido literal y metafórico.

―No eres quien para ordenarme nada, Kato―y su mano apretaba más; sendas gotas de sudor perlaban el rostro grasiento del hombre―. Bien merecido tendrías que en este instante te arrancara las pelotas y te las metiera por la garganta, maldito infeliz.

―Vamos, Haruki ¿no podríamos hablar esto racionalmente como gente civilizada que…ghhh…somos?―el dolor se intensificaba, sentía un calor intenso en su parte baja que subía hasta el estómago, sus piernas querían ceder y sus manos acariciarse sus nobles partes.

― ¿Personas razonables? ¿Civilizadas? Por supuesto Kato, ¿Qué tan razonable te parece esto? Salgo de casa, pensando en cómo pagaría o lo que ocurriría cuando me presentara aquí contigo, tal y como o prometí, pero al regresar a casa descubro que mis hermanos fueron atacados, mi puerta tumbada y hay dos de tus hombres amarrados en mi cuarto ¿qué dices a eso? ¿Personas civilizadas mandarían a atacar a otras cuando aún no se cumple el plazo?

―Chica, comprendo tu enojo, pero debes entender cómo es el negocio, mira, podemos llegar a un acuerdo en que…―Haruki apretó, acallándolo tal como si le diese un puñetazo en la boca. La sensación era desagradable e incómoda, apretaba lo más posible que el pantalón del sujeto se lo permitía y hasta se le cruzó por la mente el pensamiento si lo que tocaba era realmente sus testículos. Eran dos pequeñas pelotas que fácilmente se le podían escurrir si no las tomaba firmemente.

― ¿Qué te parece este acuerdo? Te dejo la mitad de tu maldito dinero y en un mes te traigo el resto, yo, personalmente. No enviaras a ninguno de tus lerdos y no me cobrarás más de lo acordado. Ese será el trato―dijo en tono autoritario. Pero Kato no era de los hombre que les gustaba que le tocara las pelotas, tenía hombres, tenía armas, dinero, poder. Ninguna chica huérfana de padre y casi madre vendría a darle órdenes.

―Escúchame niña, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, no vendrás aquí ¡a darme órdenes a mí, yo te saqué de la calle y si quiero te puedo poner a ti y a todos tus mocosos a trabajar en la misma! ¡Y no podrás hacer nada!―le gritó en su cara, escupiendo al hablar y resoplando. Para su satisfacción esta lo soltó, dando un paso atrás. El corpulento hombre sonrió complacido y malicioso. Arregló sus ropas sonriendo perversamente, mirando a Isuke quien hacia el papel de espectadora de dos fuerzas diferentes en un enfrentamiento de poder. ―Y a tu amiga le esperará la misma suerte, sino es que tus compañeros la rompen primero―relamió sus asquerosos labios viéndola insinuante de arriba abajo. La peli-rosa no cabía en su desconcierto y amartilló la pistola frunciendo las cejas. No aceptaría la derrota de Haruki, ese hombre jugaba de lo más sucio al meter también a sus hermanos.

Pero no era su derrota, su puño impactó con toda la fuerza de su músculo y el peso de su cuerpo contra la rechoncha mejilla de Kato, quien tambaleante y aturdido no pudo mantenerse firme ante el golpe y calló. Más el ataque no paró allí. Haruki se abalanzó como una fiera sobre él, una mano lo sacudía de la camisa y la otra apuraba a desenvolver aquella arma tan fina como el hilo de una araña e igual de letal que su piquete, pronto su cuello de cerdo estaba en el medio; lo jalaba con afán para que se pusiera de pie y cuando el hombre se erguía tambaleante ella lo volvía a golpear, luchaba por no caer y apretar más la fina cuerda de piano. Tomándolo por las solapas lo arrojó contra su escritorio, el hilo le quemó al rozarle, los papeles volaron y ella se colocó frente a su rostro, jalando los hilos, obligándolo a rasguñarse la piel buscando el hilo. Los ojos de Haruki ardían como si el infierno se escondiese detrás de sus pupilas, llamas ambarinas que prometían oro fundido donde nadar y ahogarse.

― ¡A mí me puedes hacer lo que quieras, mandar a tus perros, hacer que me ensucie las manos con tus trabajos, pero ni a mis hermanos ni a Isuke los tocas! ¡A nadie de ellos, Kato!―zarandeó al asustado hombre, su rostro comenzaba a presentar una tonalidad azulina y su lengua se asomaba por los labios cual caricatura mórbida, se sentía estallar, su cerebro reventar y escurrírsele por las orejas y la nariz, los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas y el boqueando en búsqueda infructuosa de aire― ¡A ninguno de ellos, Kato! ¡Tócales un solo cabello, oscuro o rosa, y más te vale que te escondas bajó la piedra más apartada de Japón porque no quedará nada de ti! ¿¡Me oyes!?

Haruki estaba sobre él, invadiendo su espacio personal y marcando el poder que podía tener en su persona, por sí misma era un arma igual de mortal que una pistola y siempre había estado cargada, a la espera de un pequeño empujón que la detonara. Esperando porque Kato apretar el gatillo. Incitándolo a disparar y ver quién perdía más. Lo soltó, Kato se escurrió hasta el suelo sin fuerzas en los brazos para no quedar tendido, jadeaba igual que un perro apaleado, expulsaba saliva.

―S-sí, Haruki―su mano levantada, pidiendo piedad, temblaba. Esa chica era otra completamente diferente a la perdida pelirroja que alguna vez busco trabajo con él. Una chica fuerte e imponente y eso pudo notarlo Isuke. Esa chica siempre le sonreía complaciente con sus injustos caprichos, suspiraba con resignación sin perder la sonrisa como si fuese incapaz de negarle algo, atendía sus necesidades con paciencia. Era consciente de su fuerza y habilidad para pelear, sabía de su motor para seguir adelante, pero no la había visto así nunca, no había visto la firmeza de su carácter, el brío con que no se dejaba amedrentar. Había vivido en la incrédula idea de que la pelirroja era incapaz de gruñir, la idea que pudiese hacer algo más que sonreír no se cruzaba por su cabeza. Defendía a sus hermanos con uñas y dientes. También a ella.

Sentía como si hubiese estado abusando de lo que parecía un manso cachorro, que a la primera de amenaza había saltado cual tigre rugiente. Verla en aquella faceta coloreo sus mejillas. Cuanta fuerza, fuegos imponentes que podían arrasar con todo.

―Volveré tan pronto tenga tú dinero ―le arrojó a la cara unos billetes, que se humedecieron al tocar la saliva y el sudor del hombre―. Pero te meteré una bala por el culo si llego a verte a ti o a tus hombres cerca de los míos ―dijo. Volteó un par de segundos a la puerta y en un movimiento no visto rotó sobre sus pies y golpeó al hombre en el suelo que cayó inconsciente, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y sudor, sucio por el polvo en el suelo y rasgado en varias secciones. Tomó la mano de la peli-rosa y volvieron a recorrer esos pasillos de Sodoma a zancadas apuradas, sentían cada mirada en ellas y esperaban que se les echaran encima, cruzaron el pasillo en cuestión de parpadeos hasta la puerta de entrada y salieron al frescor de la noche, libres de aquella atmosfera que enfermaba sus mentes y cuerpos. La noche era muy hermosa para quedarse allí dentro y el peso sobre sus hombros se había ido. Así debía sentirse la libertad bajo las alas de los pájaros enjaulados al realzar al cielo.

Un sentimiento de frio frescor de la noche les envolvió y lo único cálido eran sus manos entrelazadas aún al cruzar aquel umbral.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

― ¿Estás segura de dejarlo aquí? ¿No sería mejor dejarlo en las vías de un tren?―pregunto Haruki. Ambas dejaron las ventanas abajo al salir del auto estacionado frente un extintor.

―Has visto muchas películas ¿verdad? Isuke duda que lo reporten como robado ―le puso alarma al auto y tiró las llaves al asiento del conductor.

Estaban en el parque cerca de la casa Sagae. Las farolas atraían a los mosquitos y con el reloj puesto en el centro del parque marcando las once y treinta, el lugar era casi todo suyo. Tan agradable con la brisa nocturna despeinándolas un poco y el silencio especial que sólo la ausencia a aquella hora otorgaba.

―Entonces creo que desde aquí caminamos―su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera y pateaba pequeñas piedritas al andar. Su acompañante peli-rosa no entendía su forma de comportarse, esperaba que fuese tan enérgica como siempre y escupiera la primera tontería que pasara por su cabeza respecto a la visita de hace unos minutos. Algo más sobre el auto o la forma en que entraron a ese triste lugar.

―Lo hiciste bien frente a ese tipo ―un elogio era una de las últimas cosas que se esperaría que salieras de la boca de Inukai Isuke, pero la sorpresa no parecía llegar a Haruki, esta mantenía la cabeza gacha―. Isuke se preocupó cuando lo soltaste, tenías la cabeza abajo y parecía que tu valor había escapado pero tomaste a ese hombre desprevenido y le diste lo que merecía―Haruki la miró sonriendo al recordar la escena, las palabras de Kato era una verdadera amenaza pero las suyas no eran bromas de niños―, fue asombroso…y a Isuke le gustó lo que vio… ―dijo en un quedo susurro que no alcanzó a oír la pelirroja, apreciar esa cara, aquello que se escondía bajo sus simpatías le hacía querer ver más facetas que la hicieran sonrojar. Haruki la miró confusa.

― ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? Perdón, no escuché bien.

―Que al fin demostraste que tienes dientes, perro~3―apresuró a usar una máscara que escondiese la verdadera naturaleza de sus palabras, una máscara fatua.

―Je, pues gracias creo, pero no estoy tan segura de sí lo hice bien ―detuvieron su andar a casa, el césped y arboleda que les rodeaba se veían tan relajantes y ofrecían un ambiente tan íntimo que negarse a caminar por entre su tenue luz era casi imposible―. Kato es rencoroso, en cuanto las vea de ganar no dudará en hacernos daño. Y luego de la vergüenza que pasó, no sé si podrá más el miedo o su indignación ―pateó una piedra que se perdió en la oscuridad de un árbol, las rodeaban las sombras y casi podían sentirse perdidas en un bosque, donde nadie les viera o escuchara. La voz de Haruki denotaba desanimo, también sus hombros caídos.

La preocupación también tomó lugar en Isuke, pero no por los movimientos futuros de aquel hombre o el repercutir de sus actos. Conocía a los hombres como él y sus ojos delataban verdadero miedo, no haría nada por varios días. A Isuke le preocupaba que los temores hirieran la mente de Haruki, dejando una cicatriz imborrable, y aquello no le agradaba para nada. Prefería a la pelirroja importunando a su alrededor con su ruidosa voz que la chica retraída que andaba a su lado sin decir palabra con nada de presencia propia.

―Bueno, pues si ese perro sarnoso vuelve a molestar, Isuke no se tentará la conciencia al disparar~3―dijo obstinada. Sus palabras causaron el efecto buscado, Haruki rio animada.

―Ah ¿Tú tienes conciencia?

―Claro que tengo, desde que Isuke vive contigo te has vuelto mi molestia conciencia~3

―Oh basta de halagos, harás que me sonroje―. Volvió la vista al frente ahora con una sonrisa complacida. Para Isuke eso era suficiente, hacer que esa pelirroja volviese a su estado de ánimo natural era ganancia. El paseo por el parque era perfecto para ellas, la cálida pero fresca brisa nocturna, la quietud de esa noche con cielo estrellado, la luminiscencia de las farolas perdidas entre árboles dando ambiente de media penumbra. Todo era idílico para jugueteos felinos de cierta peli-rosa. En su caminata tenían cuidado por los rociadores de césped, estos podían tirar mucha agua a gran altura y distancia. Isuke sonrió con malicia, cuando dos personas caminan juntas, inconscientemente una sigue a la otra y viceversa. Por tanto no es difícil llevar a alguien distraído de izquierda a derecha. Isuke iba a mano derecha de Haruki, caminó un poco en la misma dirección y guiada por un cable invisible la distancia entre ellas no disminuyo ni aumento; así se fueron acercando al punto de colisión en que el rociador, girando en dirección a las manecillas del reloj, llovería sobre ellas.

Para cuando Haruki notó aquello, el delgado cuerpo de la peli-rosa se encontraba tras el resguardo del suyo, sus brazos sujetos firmemente a los costados y todo su cuerpo dándole cara al chorro de agua, usándose de escudo personal. Se bañó por completo, posicionada perfectamente para que el agua le empapara el cabello, cara y más abajo.

― ¡No! ¡Oye, no! ¡Isuke, eso es trampa!― ni siquiera intento zafarse o forcejear para no mojarse. Dejó de lloverle y Haruki, chorreando por su cabello, cara y hasta barbilla.

―Ja ja ja ja pareces un perro mojada―Isuke sostuvo sus estómago por el ascenso incontrolable de risas―, no puedo creer que hayas caído. Ja ja ja ja

― ¿Ah sí? Pues reo ahora le toca al gato bañarse―sabiendo lo que le esperaba, Isuke alzó la guardia, incapaz aún de detener las risas, daba pasos atrás y con la mano extendida adelante para que la pelirroja no la agarrase―. Te irá peor.

Corrían entre los rociadores, evitando los distintos chorros de agua y charcos que se hacían en los agujeros en la tierra. Haruki trataba de atrapar a Isuke, pero esta se escurría de manera maestral entre los arbustos y arcos de agua. Incluso llegó a mojarse más aún por seguirla y a su risa burlona y divertida.

Sin embargo, sus manos lograron asir la cintura de la chica que intentaba escapar de ella. Con el brazo rodeo su estómago plano y sujetando su muñeca jaló de la peli-rosa en contra de gritos, movimientos y amenazas, sin excluir las risas de ambas. Por la tarde se habían visto envueltas de diferentes situaciones: pruebas físicas extenuantes, peleas desventajosas, abandonar la comodidad y seguridad del hogar para internarse en tierras hostiles y a la noche jugueteando en el parque, jugando con agua igual a adolecentes infantiles, tal si el estrés y preocupaciones no existieran en su mente por el efímero instante que compartían sus tonterías.

Haruki sonreía para sus hermanos, para que estos no se preocuparan de más y pudiesen ser optimistas con las pruebas que vinieran. Haruki sonreía para darles fuerza a sus hermanos. Ella se había convertido en el faro de luz que los guiaba a través de la tormenta hasta tierra firme. Pero todo el sufrimiento y dolor deben ir a algún lado, y el pesar que no cargaban sus corazones jóvenes lo cargaba su hermana, su sonrisa valía el doble pues también era mascara de sus tristezas.

Las personas aprenden a sonreír genuinamente y reír de alegría desde pequeños, es la infancia cuando la calidez del corazón se enciende por el amor que se recibe. Isuke no contaba con una verdadera sonrisa, adornaba sus gestos con sorna, burla, crueldad y orgullo. Su llama cálida estaba rodeada de hielo, más frio que el suelo donde durmió alguna vez, el aire congelado que entraba por debajo de la puerta y la comida que a veces había en su plato.

Pero allí, donde jugaban juntas, todos sus impedimentos y barreras, máscaras y no saberes, el peso en su interior se hacía menos y disfrutaban genuinamente. No tenían idea de lo que cargaban encima hasta sentir aligerarse la carga con abrazos y carcajadas, jugueteos tontos que no conocían de sí mismas. Haruki logró cargar a Isuke en brazos y corría con ella entre los aspersores; sudaban y escurrían agua. Cuando tuvieron suficiente y su cuerpo se cansó, esta tomó rumbo a una banca cercana. Más nunca se debe abusar dela suerte y hasta los mejores hechizos se pierden. Haruki sintió el peso extra en su cuello y por poco cae de cara al suelo de no meter las manos. En un movimiento injusto Isuke se las había ingeniado para zafarse de la chica, desbalanceándola y casi hacerla caer.

―No necesitabas ser tan brusca―limpio el barro de sus manos en el pantalón.

― ¿Qué esperabas, baka? Isuke no iba a dejar que la tocaras con tus sucias manos, necesitas un baño.

―Jeje, te quejas de mí pero la princesita no está impecable―. Era correcto. Estaba completamente sudada, y de alguna forma la tierra había alcanzado a mancharla.

―Ugh vámonos, Isuke está cansada y quiere un baño―empieza el camino a casa. La luna parecía seguirlas por el sendero sin árboles.

―Isuke-sama, gracias por ayudarme, creo que no lo hubiera logrado sin ti. Fuiste de mucha ayuda y… fue una grata sorpresa, no tenías obligación de hacerlo―dijo sonriente, con la vista tranquila a lo lejos. La peli-rosa no perdía detalle de su mirada y perfil, la manera de verla había cambiado―y también por lo de ahora, todo fue muy divertido.

― ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Isuke, baka? La única cosa peor que un perro enérgico es uno que anda con la cola entre las patas~3

La lengua húmeda y el aliento a chocolate golpearon su nariz y mejilla antes que un susurro.

―Pues gracias, ama―y después el sonar de pasos rápidos en una carrera a casa y el sentimiento de libertad con la amenaza de un buen golpe si la alcanzaban. Aquello era una de las mejores noches hasta ahora.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

Todos dormían a aquella hora, abrieron con sumo cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido innecesario, esta rechinaba y se trababa luego de los golpes de aquella media tarde. Saburo no dormía en el mueble como de costumbre, pero a ninguna sorprendió. Isuke se apuntó el primer baño y Haruki fue al cuarto de sus hermanos, quería comprobar que todo estuviera bien. La puerta se abrió sin delatar su presencia, casi todos allí dormían pasivamente.

Los hermanos compartían cercanía en el modesto lecho, casi todos se abrazaban en las camas y los gemelos habían decidido dormir en una sola hamaca. Su hermano estaba sentado a un costado de la puerta. Hacía guardia de todos y acariciaba el cabello de Yuki. Volteó a verla cuando percibió su mirada.

―Volvieron―susurro, levantándose. Su cara seguía amoratada pero no parecía que llegase a empeorar y su labio cicatrizaría en poco tiempo.

―Sí, ¿todo en orden?―entró cuidando no pisar alguna mano o pie.

―Fuyuka tuvo que contarles una historia para que durmieran―refiriéndose a los más pequeños.

― ¿La del dios envidioso?

―Es su favorita, oka-san se las contaba hasta que se dormían. ¿Cómo les fue? Tardaron.

―Nos fue bien, papeleo y eso, declaraciones. Cosa de nada―dijo descaradamente.

― ¿Cómo es que llegaron? No creo que los cargaran hasta la comisaría.

―Siempre has sido un chico listo―Haruki descendió y se puso en cuclillas para poder hablar más bajo, velando el sueño de sus hermanitas ―. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Apuesto a que escuchaste el motor antes de que partiera.

El chico asintió.

―Eso creí.

―No es como si pudiéramos quedarnos con el auto. Probablemente sea robado y dentro habrán pasado todo tipo de cosas―acarició los cabellos castaños de su hermana, ¿qué estaría soñando?

―Cierto, pero no lo decía por eso. Hmmmm…ahora me estoy cuestionando todo.

―Je, tu mente te está jugando una mala pasada. Pensar en exceso no ayuda en nada a dormir―arropo bien a sus dos hermanas para que no pasaran frio.

―Tu eres la que me jugó una mala pasada ―dijo en tono acusador―. A mí y a ellos.

―Shhh baja la voz por favor ―su hermano la tomó de la muñeca y le jaló fuera de la habitación.

―Entonces deja de ocultar la verdad. Háblame como debes hacerlo, de igual a igual.

Caminan hasta la sala donde ambos toman asiento. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, pero en la sala reinaba la penumbra.

―Es lo que siempre hago, hermano.

―No, no lo haces, estoy seguro que no fuiste con Isuke-sama a ninguna comisaría, estarían aquí hombres uniformados. Y todavía no me dices de dónde conoces a esos hombres.

―Les dije que no quería a nadie en casa.

― ¿Y ellos te harían caso? ¿Te dan algún trato especial? No lo creo, Haruki-nee-san, deja de mentirme, ¿por qué conoces a esos hombres? ¿Son ellos los que te han dado dinero todo este tiempo? ¡¿Y qué has hecho para ganarlo?! ―en un arranque se había levantado, apretaba los puños en un intento de no sentirse impotente ante su hermana, sabía que ella velaba por ellos pero el verse ahora dañados por personas, con las que quizás ella tuvo interacción, era algo que no lo podía dejar ir sin respuestas―. No puedo confiar más en ti si no eres sincera conmigo. Quiero escuchar todo lo que puedas decirme.

―Saburo ―alzó la vista, mirándolo directo a los ojos sin velo, nada cubría los secretos que reflejaban sus ojos, las cosas hechas y no hechas en el pasado, lo que se vio obligada a hacer para asegurar el alimento en las bocas de todos ellos, todo en sus pupilas dilatadas viendo a los café oscuro de su medio-hermano menor―. ¿En serio quieres escuchar algo que no quieres saber?

Esos ojos lo amedrentaron, había muchas cosas que el desconocía por completo, pero el ansia de respuestas era mayor al poco temple de su corazón.

― ¡Sí, sí quiero saberlo, quiero saber qué has hecho para que llegasen a la puerta de nuestra casa! ¡Quiero saber la razón por la que Isuke-sama tuvo que lastimarse por protegernos, algo que no pudiste hacer!

― ¡Más cuidado con lo que dices, u olvidaré que estás lastimado! ―también ella se puso de pie, era una cabeza más alta que su hermano, pero él quería que lo hablara de igual a igual―. Todo cuanto eh hecho ha sido por ustedes, por su bien. Las decisiones que tuve que hacer y las cosas a las que me vi forzada a mover la mano fueron impulsadas por ustedes, por el amor que les tengo y mi responsabilidad de cuidarlos y ver que nada les falte. Yo les amo y si eso no es suficiente respuesta, no sé qué lo será.

― ¡No, no es suficiente respuesta! No me basta, esos hombres eran malos ¿¡qué tienes que ver con ellos!? ¿¡A dónde fuiste realmente!?

― ¡Esos hombres son criminales y fui a asegurarme que nunca más los volviesen a tocar, a ni uno solo de ustedes! ―esas palabras empujaron a Saburo, dio un par de pasos atrás, el sentimiento que lo empujaba se esfumó y quedo él dando significado a las palabras de su hermana. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba aquello, pero no había querido darle razón a esa voz que le gritaba las respuestas en la cabeza. Haruki intentó tocarlo del hombro pero este se apartó.

―Tu hermana tuvo que hacer lo necesario por ustedes ―ambos voltearon a la chica dueña de esa voz. Isuke tenía en manos un plato con un par de sándwiches. Dejó en la mesa el plato y se acercó a Saburo con uno en la mano, se diferenciaba del otro pues estaba tostado, tal como al chico le gustaba―. Cuando quieres a alguien, no te interesa lo que tengas que hacer por su bien, la culpa y remordimiento quedan infravaloradas frente al bien que haces por esa persona ―el chico dio una mordida que supo a gloria, no tenía idea del hambre que lo dominaba hasta sentir su boca hacer agua al dar aquella mordida. Miró la mordida con el ceño fruncido, comprendiendo a medias todo lo que había escuchado de su hermana y de Isuke; esta acariciaba sus cabellos pero él estaba muy distraído e ensimismado para notarlo―. No puedes juzgar los actos cometidos por amor, pues no sabes lo que tú harías en las mismas condiciones.

―Sabu-kun, sé que he hecho cosas de las que es fácil avergonzarse, de estar en la misma situación, volvería a dar esos pasos. Solo que esta vez con mucho más cuidado. Sería la única cosa que cambiaría.

El chico agachó la cabeza, Isuke dio un apretón a su hombro en señal de apoyo y se encerró en el cuarto, dejándolos solos una vez más. Ayudó en lo que podía.

―Pero…es que no pudiste encontrar otra forma―no sabía que había hecho, pero su imaginación bastaba para apuntarle crímenes―, alguna otra solución.

―Perdón, Sabu-kun―tomó a su hermano en un abrazo―, estoy segura que si hubieses sido tu hubieras encontrado otra solución, pero no vi otra salida.

―No, no te disculpes, hiciste lo que creías que era lo mejor, yo quizás hubiera fallado. Perdón. No debí hablarte así.

―Ya está bien. Todo está en orden. Te prometo que a partir de ahora hablaré de absolutamente todo contigo―el chico asintió, más aliviado―ahora vete a acostar, yo necesito un baño, je y comerme esto―vio a su hermana darle una mordida al tentempié que la chica había preparado. Isuke se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante en la vida de su familia.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

―Es un poco difícil para mí decir esto, pero muchas gracias, Isuke-sama, de no ser por usted yo no hubiera podido contra esos hombres. Mucho menos mis hermanos. Nos protegió, cosa que yo no pude hacer―vendaba con una nueva gasa la herida vertical, se veía mejor pero no podía asegurar que no quedaría alguna cicatriz. El tacto con la piel lechosa de su mano era agradable entre las suyas, fría y suave. Allí comprendió el término "piel de porcelana."

―Hablas con verdad. Fuiste orgullo de tu hermana mayor al defender a tus hermanos y hermanas~3 ―su lengua acariciaba cada palabra que salía de su boca―. Pero sigues siendo un cachorro que actuó como hombre, valiente pero aun así muy débil para plantearles cara a esos estúpidos~3 ―con el dedo índice dio un pequeño toque en la nariz del niño joven, a la vez que le regalaba una genuina pero pequeña sonrisa.

Sintió su cara arder, sus orejas calientes y vapor imaginario emanando de sus carrillos. Sintiéndose cohibido con el casi inexistente toque. Quizá para la peli-rosa era un mero lobato al que aún empezaban a crecerle los colmillos. Pero a él se le aceleraba el corazón y este salía volando atravesando su pecho.

―Oh, Sabu-kun, pensé que ya estabas durmiendo ―dijo su hermana mayor recién saliendo del baño, tomó un alfiler y reventó su burbuja idílica.

―Sólo vine a decirle buenas noches a Isuke-sama ―trató de justificarse lo más pronto posible. Su hermana asintió pero no le prestaba verdadera atención, tecleaba en su celular y Saburo regresó la vista a Isuke―. Bueno, una vez más gracias y espero que tenga dulces sueños, que descanse ―inclinó un poco la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Siempre le deseaba buenas noches a la chica 5 años mayor que él, con esas exclusivas palabras cargadas del mismo sentimiento puro de un primer amor. Un gusto que ojalá durase por mucho tiempo.

―Ese cachorro se está volviendo un hombre, un par de años más y te quitara el puesto frente la familia~3

―Um ¿sí? ―su completa atención estaba fijada en la pantalla del sencillo móvil.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Estás escuchando a Isuke? ―el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el tonito tan conocido se veía fuera de lugar a aquella hora de la noche; en la mente de Isuke el único uso verdadero del aparato era de despertador y contadas ocasiones para hablar con su madre. ¿Sería él quien llamaba?

―Ah…un momento Isuke-sama ¿Hola? ―se levantó y fue hasta la esquina del cuarto; su voz dudaba pero se escuchaba a la vez alegre. No podía escuchar toda la conversación a detalle, pero por el tono y ademanes, caminar en círculos y esa estúpida sonrisa, debía ser amena―. Je, no te preocupes, Omuro-san, yo estoy bien. Mejor dicho ¿cómo estás tú? No te hicieron nada ¿verdad? ― ¿por qué usaba ese insoportable tonito de preocupación? A Isuke se le erizó una cola imaginaria de sólo ver a la pelirroja jugar con su cabello mientras escuchaba con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿qué pasaba allí?―. No sabes cuánto me alivia escuchar eso…sí, sí, no hay problema, raro sería que fueras luego de lo que pasó…pero aun así será una lástima, todo el día será muy aburrido sin ti ―escuchar eso la hizo enojar, ¿aburrido el día? ¿La estaba dejando a menos?―. Pues el jueves me parece perfecto…a esa hora está muy bien, puedo ir a casa y volver a la empresa antes que salgas y te paso a buscar ―la sensación del "vuelco al corazón" es ajena para la mayoría de las personas. No conocen la sensación, sólo la imaginan, escuchan de ella y su descripción, pero en el momento en que lo experimentan, no les cabe la menor duda de lo que es. Isuke no sintió un vuelco sólo al corazón, también en el estómago y sus manos se calentaron de pronto―. Bueno, que descanses y gracias por llamar…jejeje no de verdad, no me pasó nada. Hasta pronto.

Colgó la llamada y dejó el celular en la modesta mesa de su habitación, lo conectó y programó la alarma. Ajustó el pobre y desvencijado ventilador, chillaba dos o tres veces como animal sufriendo y había de darle un par de golpes para que dejase su estado moribundo y volviera al ritmo. Con esto hecho y con una buena brisa, Haruki se dirigió gustosa a su lugar designado, como cada noche sin falta, pero la mirada seria de la peli-rosa rompió en su tranquila rutina, clavándola en donde estaba parada.

―Am ¿pasa algo malo? ―preguntó con la mano en la lámpara de noche.

― ¿Con quién hablabas?

Las razones por las que alguien preguntaría algo como eso, en su mayoría, y dependiendo de la situación, sería por celos. Pero al ser Inukai Isuke de quien se hablaba, esa posibilidad estaba a años luz de ser correcta, o era ese el criterio de Haruki. De las pocas veces que la había visto hablar por celular, muchas de ellas eran con su "madre", por lo que sumando uno más uno daba la respuesta.

―Oh, no era tu madre, Isuke-sama.

Pasaron 90 segundos completos sin que dijeran palabra.

― Entonces ¿Quién demonios era?

Una variante nueva y extraña, un principio característico del demonio rosa era un escaso interés por su vida privada; sumado a que pocas cosas llamaban su atención: a había visto ignorar por completo una película a todo volumen mientras jugaba con su celular o leía mensajes viejos. No estaba muy segura de eso, ni del porqué de su actuar.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― ¿Quién es tan importante que el día entero te parecerá aburrido? ― "_Aún con Isuke aquí_".

―Ohhhh era una chica de la empresa, me llamó para disculparse porque le dieron 3 días de descanso y yo la había invitado a cenar.

―Es el colmo.

Su respuesta desconcertó a Haruki.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Te quejas de que no hay dinero, de que todo está contado y predestinado para algún gasto y no podemos desperdiciar dinero. Pero no sientes reparo en ir y gastar dinero con una desconocida que sólo te busca por eso, por dinero.

Aquello último le pareció fuera de lugar y completamente injustificado, pero respondió de cualquier manera.

―En ocasiones merezco darme un lujo ¿no?

―No si se trata de algo tan frívolo como eso―respondió cruzada de brazos.

―Claro, lo dices porque tú conoces perfecto las cosas frívolas.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó en tono amenazante. Miraba directamente a Haruki con una fina línea enarcada sobre su ojo derecho. Era increíble la habilidad que tenía esa chica para controlar sus expresiones, podía enarcar las cejas a gusto, subirlas y bajarlas por separado. La pelirroja sospechaba que esa facilidad para el drama y control facial era producto de una carrera en el teatro. Quizás hasta supiese enrojecer sus mejillas a voluntad. Pero era algo exagerado. Sagae retrocedió un paso con preocupación y eso bastó para que la agresión disminuyera―. Eso creyó Isuke. Además ―añadió― Isuke está segura que el resto no estará de acuerdo~3

― ¿El resto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

―A tus pobres hermanitos~3 A los que dejas solos nuevamente para salir a divertirte ―se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Le golpeó justo donde debía. Ni Guillermo Tell hubiera encajado con tal precisión una flecha en el corazón de una manzana, como ella había incrustado ese aparentemente inocente cometario. No era posible. No tan pronto. Hacía apenas unas horas habían pasado por un evento traumático. Y habían tenido que superarlo solos. No aceptarían ni la mención de salir a divertirse―. Me alegra que comprendas~3

Isuke alargó el brazo y apagó la lámpara de noche, sin darle oportunidad a Haruki de acostarse. Se quedó ahí, de pie, mirando a la oscuridad que hasta hace poco tenía una forma voluptuosa color chicle. Se mantuvo unos momentos parada, pensando, meditando acerca del asunto. Pero no duró mucho, se vio incapaz de permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo sin acostarse en la oscuridad para brindarle un abrazo relajado y cómodo donde la peli-rosa pudiese acurrucarse; relajarse en compañía desconocida para ella al apagarse la luz, donde los malos tratos y voces orgullosas se acallaban ante el retumbar de cada latido. Los notaba tan claro a veces, tan ruidosos que había noches que no la dejaba dormir.

**DamyD: *enciende la cámara. Grabamos esto en punto de las 12:35 de la noche, pero es probable que se suba a eso de la una o una y media. Mucho tiempo sin pasearse, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Cómo los trata la vida?**

**Alex: Alguien más se siente ya perdido en los primeros días de universidad? O la escuela a la que asistan. Descuiden. Es completamente normal.**

**DamyD: No es verdad.**

**Alex: Yo digo que sí. Me suele pasar. Pero depende de la perspectiva. No crees?**

**DamyD: Bueno eso supongo. De cualquier forma, ánimo con la escuela, tengan siempre en mente "El logro adquirido es proporcional al sacrificio y esfuerzo demostrado" en otras palabras, estudien mucho para ser asquerosamente ricos.**

**Alex: Solo piensas en dinero Damy. Donde quedaron los principios y el amor al trabajo? La calidad que profesan personad como Alex Hirsch. Where?!**

**DamyD: Enterrados bajo tierra como él lo estará algún día *sonríe con inocencia. Además de dónde hablas tú de eso? Si ni trabajas ni tienes los principios y amor al trabajo. Vago. Pero bueno, dejemos esas ideas de lado; lo siento por no subir capitulo a la brevedad posible. Unos trabajitos me tenían ocupada y aún le faltaban correcciones, pero aquí está, como pan caliente lueguito del horno, agradezco sus comentarios, en especial de esas personas que se toman un tiempo para dejar un mensaje, yo sé quién se dará por aludido. Pues espero disfrutaran y regalen un comentario, nada mantiene más vivo el espíritu que el trabajo reconocido.**

**Ah y para que vean que no somos malos, un regalito. ;)**

Omake

El frescor de la noche invadió sus sentidos, acariciando con la fineza de un buen amante la piel expuesta y sudada luego de intercambiar el libido; no eran perseguidas pero al correr sin mirar atrás se experimenta la sensación de que hay una bestia a tus espaldas intentando morderte los talones, hacerte caer y saltar a tu espalda para arrancarte la carne de los huesos. Ya sentían los colmillos hundirse en su carne, caer y la mano que sostenían sufriría de un jalón repentino; llegaron doblando la esquina, Haruki saltó la cerca de un viejo terreno baldío, en lugar de esperar que Isuke abriera la puerta. Calló doblando una rodilla, hizo amago de levantarse y seguir corriendo hasta el auto, una zancadilla detuvo su avance.

―Ya tranquilo, perro, que los casacas no vienes tras nosotras~3 ―dijo viendo por sobre el hombro la esquina que dejaron atrás. Ningún hombre corriendo o buscando en los alrededores―. Si no quieres ser foco de cualquier transeúnte responsable que llama a la policía, camina tranquila hasta el auto.

―Ok, ok, pero pudiste ser más amable―se quitó la tierra de las rodillas. El auto estaba estacionado entre un par de autos mucho más modernos y nuevos, al otro lado del pequeño terreno, desentonaba pero no era foco de atención de algún ladrón en aquellos barrios de mala muerte. ―Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Son naturales―respondió inmediatamente, con un pequeño dejo de enojo.

―Jajaja, eso creo yo también, pero iba a preguntar si… ¿puedo conducir? ―juntó sus dedos con premura.

Isuke la miró por prolongado momento al caminar; ya cerca del vehículo le tendió las llaves

―No nos mates~3

―Oh ¡perfecto! ―exclamó al tomar las llaves, abrió la puerta y entró con entusiasmo.

―Nadie te había dado un auto, ¿no? ―dijo apenas entró, la peli-rosa abrochó el cinturón grasiento y sucio, sin molestarse en ocultar su cara de asco.

―La verdad, sí. Mi familia nunca tuvo auto, pero no debe ser muy difícil ¿o sí?

―Bueno ―suspiró―ya veremos que tal sale. Enciende el auto ―Haruki metió la llave y giró como había visto en películas, pero el auto no encendió―tienes que pisar el embrague para que encienda.

― ¿Qué es el embrague? ―la emoción inicial fue dejándole paso a los nervios que se instalaron en su estómago.

―Ugh, a ver ―se apoyó en el hombro de la pelirroja y señalo al suelo―ese de tu derecha es el acelerador, el de en medio el freno y el último se llama embrague, con ese haces los cambios de velocidad.

― ¿Cambios de velocidad?

―No sabes para que sirve.

―No creía que fuera necesario un tercer pedal. Según yo sólo necesitaba adelante y atrás.

― ¿Qué…? Espera ¿nunca habías viajado en auto o qué?

―Lo más cercano que eh estado de eso es el autobús.

―De verdad eres una salvaje ―masajeo su sien izquierda.

― ¡No soy una salvaje! Tengo modales, sé comportarme.

Isuke rio por lo bajo ante la presentación de tales conceptos. Haciendo memoria de los días en la "academia", su compañera era una muchacha joven y tosca, de cabello menudo y rasgos lupinos despiertos. Su cabello, más que una llama ardiendo, era una maraña de pelo rojo mal atado.

―Eres una bruta. Tienes más parecido a un cavernícola que a un hombre moderno.

― ¿De dónde sacas eso?

―De vivir contigo.

―Eso está fuera de lugar ―empezaba a irritarse.

―Bueno, si no puedes manejar un transporte moderno, Isuke no sabe qué pensar~3

―Grrr ¿ME VAS A ENSEÑAR O NO?

―Ya, no actúes como un cachorro, altera el embrague con la llave para que encienda―hizo lo que indicó la peli-rosa, al tercer intento el auto cobró vida.

―Bueno, ahora pon las intermitentes para indicar que vas a salir―ajustó el espejo retrovisor.

―Pero no hay nadie en la calle.

― ¿Quieres hacer las cosas bien, o no?

―Vale, vale, qué carácter ―miró amedrentada la sucesión de botones frente a la palanca, la que tampoco sabía usar ¿para qué esos números y líneas conectadas? Pulsó un botón negro y los faros delanteros y traseros se encendieron.

― ¿Qué haces? Es con la palanca.

― ¿Esta? ―los limpia parabrisas empezaron a moverse y tirar agua en distintas direcciones. Estaban doblados y atrofiados―. Bueno, entonces este.

Se encendió el aire acondicionado. Los conductos, olvidados por el tiempo y los dueños, empezaron a tirar polvo dentro del auto, las chicas empezaron a toser y la serie de eventos que le siguieron sólo podían catalogarse como desafortunados. En medio del aire sucio que expulsaba el auto, apretando botones se activó la radio, las estaciones se cambiaban, el volumen distorsionado. Haruki intentaba bajar los cristales de las ventanas e Isuke volvía a subirlos sin saberlo. Los gritos no faltaban ¿Y cómo no? Si el polvo volaba de un lado a otro cual mini remolino encerrado, encontrando camino a los ojos y la boca. Sus cuerpos rebotaban por los frenos que pisaba Haruki.

Suficiente de aquel chiste, Isuke arrancó la llave del contacto, los faros se apagaron, los vidrios quedaron a mitad de camino y la radio quedó en silencio.

Haruki tomó aire agitada, quitándose el polvo de la boca y la cara.

―Vaya, eso no salió muy bien ¿verdad, Isuke-sama? ¡Ah! ―una cara casi gris, con cabellos rosas deslucidos y opacos con un par de ojos fuegos, era una imagen que fácilmente podía asustar a alguien.

―Baja del auto. AHORA.

No era necesario pedirlo dos veces, en menos tiempo que nada Haruki ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto e Isuke cerraba el auto de un portazo. Se sacudió el cabello y bruscamente dio marcha atrás.

¡CRKASH!

Sus cabezas se balancearon una vez más adelante y escucharon el ruido de pedazos de vidrio caer al suelo. Al salir, Isuke no había tenido cuidado y golpeó los faros traseros con los delanteros de auto de atrás.

Apretaba el volante y los labios. Haruki abrió la boca pero la acalló de inmediato.

― ¡NO digas nada! ―exclamó con los dientes apretados.

¡UIOUUIOUUOIUUOIUUOIU!

Se prendió la alarma del auto trasero. Haruki se carcajeo en medio del acelerón que dio Isuke para salir de allí antes que alguien saliera a ver qué era todo el alboroto. El segundo auto también se encendió cuando golpeo al arrancarse.

Hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabotaje

―No, rotundamente no, no puedo aceptar eso. Estaré de acuerdo contigo en varias cosas, en otras no tanto, pero aun así las acepto. Pero no esto, esto sí que no, no estoy de acuerdo. Es más, me gusta, ¿te quedó claro? Me gusta―dijo cargando cada palabra de reto, incitándola a alegar en su contra.

―No tienes idea de las cosas buenas. Isuke jura que si te pone en frente un summer pudding y un cono de helado, te manchas la cara con chocolate.

― ¿Qué es un chumer poding? ―Haruki inclino la cabeza y antes de que pudiera advertir la torpeza de su comentario, recibió una palmada en la nuca― ¡Auch! ¿Y ahora que te hice?

―No cabe duda de que eres un caso perdido ¿Cómo puede siquiera gustarte? Isuke está tentada a hacerle pedazos.

―Isuke-sama, por favor. A usted le gustó mientras lo estaba leyendo ¿por qué hacerlo pedazos sólo por el final? En lo personal me gusta mucho porque es lo justo, es lo que Paul merecía.

―No, no, no ―se tapó lo oídos tratando de escapar a esos alegatos, al igual que haría una niña pequeña―Isuke no lo acepta, no lo acepta. Ese tal "King"... Anne daba para mucho más, para lo que nos hizo creer, no para eso. Ella debió vivir y rebanarle la cabeza en el cuarto de hotel como nos lo hizo creer, sería el mejor final que podría haberle dado al libro. ―hacía ademanes con las manos, en un intento de imponer su juicio por sobre el de Haruki y el del propio autor.

―Isuke-sama, estás siendo infantil. King es prácticamente el dios de sus libros y por eso puede hacer lo que quiera con el mundo que creó. Y si él quiere que Paul Sheldon viva, puede hacerlo ―Haruki conservaba la calma, pero la conversación había tardado ya mucho tiempo, una sorpresa para ambas, pero de igual forma aceptado. Ambas disfrutaban debatir, usar la cabeza contra la otra sin llegar a la violencia a la que estaban acostumbradas, expresarse y compartir su forma de pensar y ver las cosas.

―Sigue siendo una pésima conclusión. Isuke sospecha que su idea original era que Paul terminara el libro y usando su piel, Anne haría el encuadernado del libro. Es deliciosamente macabro ¡Un buen final para una historia de terror!

―Quizá tengas razón. Pero puede que mientras el libro avanzaba, Paul "habló" con él, y le dijo que quería vivir. Leí mucho del sufrimiento de Paul, leí hasta la parte que le amputaba el pie y siempre peleo. Me hizo desear que viviera. Y puede que lo mismo haya pasado con el autor.

―Si Paul hubiese muerto, el libro fuera más creíble, finales en los que el bueno gana hay muchos, pero no donde el malo gana, tan crudo como puede ser la vida. Eso es digno de ser el final. Un mundo en donde los buenos siempre ganan y el malo pierde, eso es fantasía.

―Y es precisamente por eso que es un buen final. Es fantasía, los malos ganan lo suficiente en la vida real ―levanto la mano y las señalo a ambas una y otra vez ― ¿Por qué tendría que ser igual en la ficción? Sería aburrido que un libro se apegara mucho a la realidad.

―La rudeza hace un buen libro.

―La justicia hace un buen libro, escuchar al personaje cómo grita y pelea por su vida, le da derecho a sobrevivir.

― ¿Cojo? ―pasó la mano por la espinilla como si esta fuese una afilada hacha.

―Pero está vivo ¿o tú que preferirías? ¿Perder una pierna o morir?

―Conoces el pensamiento de Isuke, primero muerta antes que perder la dignidad~3

―Claro, claro. Es como la jaula con el tigre y la suela con la crema de maní.

Más de una disputa había tenido lugar en la habitación que compartían, algunas inteligentes, como el final del libro Misery. Sus opiniones respecto a este estaban más que nada fundadas en la forma en que cada una veía la vida, dando pie a un debate sobre si era correcto que el personaje principal sobreviviera. Isuke por un lado sostenía el hecho de que era una historia de terror y por ello todo involucrado en ella debía morir por las garras del asesino, pero su opinión era altamente influida por las películas que vio al crecer, cargadas de cliché y finales similares, y por el tipo de vida que hasta ese momento había llevado. Por otro lado Haruki creía más en los finales felices y en las conclusiones justas, a pesar de haber pasado por un estilo de vida similar al de Isuke, esto probablemente provocado por sus hermanos, ya que deseaba algo mejor para ellos que el mundo real.

También existían otras un poco tontas e irracionales, como el que se preferiría hacer, lamer mantequilla de maní de la suela de un zapato o entrar sola a la jaula de un tigre. Temas de conversación no hacían falta pero tampoco los silencios.

―Si conoces a Isuke, no debería sorprenderte mis elecciones―se recargo contra la puerta del baño, tomando un descanso de mantener su postura y acaricio su estómago.

―Siempre me sorprendes con algo nuevo, Isuke-sama ¿Tienes hambre? Fuyuka me dijo que hoy comiste poco, menos de lo usual ―le abrió la puerta para que pasara primero. Hacía poco que Haruki había llegado a casa y terminado de comer. Al término de la cena, se reunió junto con Isuke para leer las últimas páginas del libro compartido; fue como ver una película, ninguna decía palabra, y al pasar al último capítulo Isuke explotó de indignación, soltando injurias a cada párrafo que le disgustaba. Media hora discutiendo-alegando, a veces de forma no muy madura, pero disfrutable por la misma razón. Veía una faceta de ella que sólo se deja ver a puerta cerrada, más relajada y dispuesta a hablar sobre tonterías.

―Isuke no tenía hambre en la tarde ―tomaron asiento en el piso, Haruki en la cabecilla de la mesa e Isuke a su lado.

―Últimamente no lo tienes ¿te pasa algo? Has estado salteándote comidas. Y sabría comprender si me dijeras que es porque no te gusta lo que sirven, pero hasta lo que comías los primeros días lo rechazas.

Era martes por la tarde-noche y el comportamiento extraño de la chica dictaba desde hace varios días. Saltaba los desayunos, comía poco en la hora de la comida o sólo se quedaba acostada cama. La cena era todo lo que comía completo, con Haruki casi obligándola a sentarse y comer lo que había en el plato.

Esta sólo suspiro. Miró en dirección a los niños jugando en la pequeña sala con unos sencillos armables a los que les faltaba piezas. Misuki dormitaba en el mueble y las mayores ya servían la cena en la cocina. Saburo había llegado hace un rato y se había ido a encerrar al cuarto de sus hermanas cuando, al pasar a saludar a su hermana mayor y su huésped, vio que era el final del libro, mismo que había leído lo más pronto posible para alcanzar a Isuke y leer el final juntos.

―Hmmmm ―experimentó una sensación extraña, sentía las palabras trabarse en su lengua, como si se negaran a abandonar sus pensamientos. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con otros sus malestares, sus preocupaciones, siempre era ella y sus padres en contra de todo lo demás, pero al estar ellos lejos, Haruki se había vuelto ese pilar del cual asirse buscando apoyo―. Mamá no ha llamado, hace mucho que recibimos esa llamada y ya no se ha molestado en depositar a la cuenta…

―E Isuke-sama teme que algo malo le pasara ―la chica no movió un musculo por negar o afirmar aquello, permaneció con la mirada en las hermanas Sagae jugando―. Todo estará bien, estoy segura, no conozco a tu "mamá", pero si él te crio entonces debe ser igual o más tenas que Isuke-sama ―la chica rosa sonrió entre un bufido ―. Seguro no pasa de esta semana sin que nos llegue alguna llamada, debe estar ocupado o algo surgió con tu papá… díos, esto es muy confuso

―Supongo que Isuke puede confiar en eso. Eres una idiota, pero sabes usar la lengua~3

Mientras decían esto las chicas empezaron a llenar la mesa de platos, Isuke ayudó a ponerlos según edades y apetitos, ya conocía donde se sentaba cada uno de los Sagae. En poco tiempo todos empezaron a tomar lugar a la mesa, esperando ansiosos por hincarle el diente a esas empanadillas con carne de cerdo.

―Je, gracias, ahora come ¿sí? Tu "mamá" te dejó a mi cuidado y no quiero que te enfermes.

―Por supuesto que no lo quieres. Sabes que te pasaría algo muy malo si algo le sucede a Isuke.

Le dio una de sus simpáticas sonrisas y empezó a engullir. Lo que no sabía Haruki es que la preocupación de Isuke siempre era menos estando entre ellos, sus hermanos cachorros, siempre ruidosos, siempre molestándola, pero dándole tranquilidad para que se relajase. Su presencia, que desde hace dos días se le hacía más necesaria y anhelante, era lo mejor. Dejó de verlos y detuvo con su tenedor el robo de una de sus empanaditas japonesas.

Era lunes por la noche, los niños se quejaban de sus compañeros de la escuela, de sus mismos hermanos o sólo que la tahúr de la manada y la tormenta acababan con todo en los grandes platos de la mesa. Una noche de lo más normal con cena y todo.

―Gracias por la comida ―y los modales de cierta huésped mejoraron con el tiempo, de sólo pararse e ir directo al cuarto a dar las gracias con educación y dejar su plato en el lavadero. Al último le tocara lavar.

―Espere, Isuke-sama, siéntate un momento, por favor ―dijo Saburo. Isuke volteó a verlo, el resto de los cachorros agachaban la cabeza rehuyendo de su mirada ―, esto…queremos pedirle algo.

― ¿Pedir algo a Isuke? ―volvió a tomar asiento, mirando a todos paso a paso. Cruzo los brazos―¿De qué se trata?

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

― ¿En serio no piensas hablar conmigo del viernes? Joder, colorada, creí que éramos amigos ―Haruki abrochó el cinto con la pistolera y el radio en sus compartimientos. Se aseguró que quedaran escondidas con el saco antes de cerrar su casillero.

―Somos algo así como amigos, pero no puedo contarte lo que pasó.

―Correcto. No necesitas decir más ―sacó su propio cinto y lo abrochó sin cuidado, cerrando de golpe el casillero―. Pero no vengas a buscarme cuando necesites hablar con alguien. ¡No me busques! Porque cuando me busques…ya no estaré para ti…―el chico era muy bueno sacando payasadas de la manga.

―El melodrama no es para ti. No dejes tu trabajo ―palmeó su espalda y tomó rumbo a su puesto donde pasaría 4 horas parada. Toboe corrió para alcanzarla.

―Haruki, por favor. Se nota que hubo cosas interesantes el viernes, cuéntame. No le diré a nadie.

El día se fue entre suplicas por un chisme completo, la curiosidad está lejos de ser una necesidad para el hombre, pero se camufla perfecta con palabras escapadas de la boca, preguntas pensadas y berrinches al no obtener la información deseada. Y lo que realmente movía a Toboe, no era que quisiera saber los detalles del ataque del fin de semana, sino escuchar esas palabras "debiste estar allí, nos hiciste falta" era lo único que buscaba. Ayudar un poco a su ego masculino, sentirse indispensable.

― ¿No tienes algún otro asunto pendiente que no sea molestarme?―mordió su pan dulce, aquello era delicioso, frío o caliente. El día anterior había sido su primera paga, la sorpresa era grande y el agradecimiento mayor. La cantidad era suficiente para hacer pequeños banquetes en casa por una semana, aunque la semana faltante comieran atún enlatado; y con lo que había quedado de ver a Kato, podría llevar a Omuro a cenar.

―No, lo siento, mientras Saori-chan no venga a trabajar, te toca soportarme. Hablando de eso ¿Te enteraste lo que le ocurrió?

―No la vi ese día, le pregunté cómo estaba por teléfono pero no me dio detalles.

―Yo pregunté a Ryu-san, me dijo que la dejaron inconsciente el día del asalto. ―volteó a verlo sorprendida― De verdad. Por eso le dieron estos días. Y no sólo a ella, un puñado de guardias están mal heridos, unos pocos no lo contaron, ayer justo murió uno que le dispararon al pecho.

―Vaya… no esperaba eso… no tenía idea…

Pateó una piedra, que botó un par de veces y fue a parar al asfalto. No conocía a ninguno de los hombres que murieron, no sabía de ellos hasta ahora que Toboe le contaba. Pero no le gustaba enterarse de tragedias, no de ese tipo. Se suponía que había escapado de su antigua profesión en un intento de alejarse de la muerte. Entrar a un mundo diferente que la limpiara de todo lo hecho con el pasar de los días, donde fallecer es un hecho aislado que al llegar, no lo hace por sorpresa, sino se va anunciando con tiempo. Pero volvió. Tocando la puerta, sonriendo y afirmando su presencia, pidiendo no ser olvidada, porque ella no se olvida de la pelirroja, quien antes ayudaba en sus labores diarias.

―Oye ¿estás bien? Te quedaste callada.

― ¿Oh? ¿Qué? Ah, sí, estoy bien, malos recuerdos.

― ¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, verdad? Te hare una excepción con eso de molestarte. Soy serio cuando la situación lo requiere ―dijo Toboe con expresión solemne.

―Gracias canario, pero estoy bien de verdad. ―golpeo amistosamente el hombro de Toboe, agradecía de corazón que se ofreciera, pero sabía lo imposible que era hablar con él. No hablaría jamás de lo que hizo. Siempre estaría presente en su mente, pero jamás en sus labios. ―Pero, regresando con Omuro, ¿está de verdad bien? Quizás no me dijo la verdad por teléfono.

―Algo morado en la piel, pero nada grave, salvo por el susto de momento.

―Ya me fijaré si eso es verdad.

― ¿Sabes dónde vive?

―No, pero el jueves saldremos a cenar.

No había terminado de pronunciar palabra y su acompañante ya la sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, sulfurado por lo que había escuchado. Algunas personas que caminaban cerca de ellos se detenían a observar la escena, acalorando las mejillas de Haruki de la vergüenza, reaccionó instintivamente. El día anterior tomaba una lección con Sato, usar el peso del oponente en su contra y reducirlo. Dobló la muñeca del rubio en un ángulo antinatural e inmovilizo su brazo a la espalda. Toboe gruño en respuesta y hasta intentó soltarse, pero era imposible zafarse de ese agarre.

― ¡Me traicionaste, mujer! ¿¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!?

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué has hecho por mí? Y baja la voz, no quiero que me llamen la atención.

― Tú sabes que la secretaria me gusta ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

―No te he hecho nada, sólo saldremos y ya, cuando llegué a la empresa ella fue muy amable conmigo, fue ella la que me llamó cuando me seleccionaron para trabajar aquí, es una muestra de agradecimiento que quiero tener con ella. Cálmate ya, hombre.

Lo empujó lejos de ella, haciendo que el rubio trastabillara. Él se acomodó el saco una vez hubo recuperado el equilibrio.

―No hablare contigo a menos que canceles esa cita.

―No es una cita, me parece agradable y es todo. No tengo ninguna intención de ese tipo.

―Ya lo dije, no hablare contigo hasta que respetes la regla del "yo la vi primero". Y es mi última palabra ―Se fue pisando fuerte, casi arrollándola cuando pasó por su lado. Haruki lo vio alejarse y suspiró.

―Ahora todo el mundo está en contra con que salga con Omuro-san. Sólo me faltaría que Sato-san también se metiera. Canario está celoso, mis hermanos aún están asustados como para que les diga que saldré por la noche e Isuke simplemente no está de acuerdo.

Dejó ir el aire que no sabía que retenía y metiendo la mano en los bolsillos, haciendo que el pantalón se le pegara aún más al trasero, caminó al edificio de oficinas. Meditando las palabras que le diría a ese cabeza hueca que no entendía de razones. Quizás una de esos panes de la máquina expendedora o su café en lata favorito le ganaría su voluble disculpa.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

La luz del sol desaparecía y en consecuencia los focos tomaban la estafeta e iluminaban las esquinas de la ciudad otorgándole al ambiente un tono color naranja neón. Momento de cambio de turno, los nuevos reclutas se retiraban a sus hogares mientras los veteranos cubrían las horas más peligrosas. Otros ,como Sato y Ryu, se encargaban de ambos y otros ,como Haruki, tenían que esperar una hora más antes de retirarse.

―No te esfuerces mucho, pelirroja―se había despedido el canario en medio del patio antes de seguir su camino, comiendo claro un paquete de galletas de la máquina expendedora.

―Ve y disfruta tu tiempo libre, no aguantarías una hora más aquí―se había detenido con las manos en los bolsillos a la espera de que su jefe llegara para entrenarla, mientras el canario avanzaba de espaldas levantando la mano… Cuando este volteó su sonrisa desapareció, se encontró pensando en cuanto le gustaría tener una hora de su tiempo libre.

Iba a ser otra noche calurosa, de eso no había duda, sería un ejercicio pesado e incómodo. Así como lo sería volver a casa vistiendo su camisa blanca y el pantalón de vestir cuando su piel estaba pegajosa y maloliente, porque en las instalaciones no había regaderas para damas. Era un fallo en las reglas de la empresa y las leyes de género; Haruki no podía hacer uso de las duchas por consideración a su condición de mujer y la higiene. Pero el verdadero problema era que los directivos querían ahorrarse cualquier problema que pudiere ocasionarles un mirón entre sus filas.

Estos problemas eran irrisorios para ella. Lo único que le importaba en cuanto higiene era poder retirarse la suciedad. Aparte de eso, podía encargarse perfectamente de cualquier hombre que se atreviera a asomarse por la puerta mientras se duchaba. Pero eran las disposiciones que los ejecutivos de arriba y su jefe directo le habían impuesto. Tenía que hablar con Sato sobre eso, él le había ayudado con el asunto de los vestuarios, podría interceder nuevamente por ella.

― ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ―le llamo Sato en voz alta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se acercaba caminando a una mayor velocidad de la acostumbrada, era evidente que su cojera estaba sanando.

―Lo esperaba, jefe. Ya sabe, el entrenamiento.

― ¿Qué haces entonces portando el uniforme?

―Bueno…yo, estaba…esperando su orden…

― ¿Necesitas que te diga cuándo debes cambiarte de ropa?

Haruki tragó.

―No señor…―dijo con miedo a estar equivocada. Para Haruki era como estar de vuelta en l a escuela, ya no estaba segura acerca de si su respuesta al profesor era correcta.

―Chica lsita ―le vio sacando de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y ponerlo en su boca―. Ve a cambiarte, no quedan chicos en los vestuarios y mis hombres llegan directo a sus puestos, no quiero verte mancillando más de lo debido el uniforme.

Haruki obediente corrió hasta los vestuarios. Cambio la ropa formal por ropa deportiva, compuesta de un pans, chamarra y camisa sin mangas, regresando con prisa al centro del patio. Sato esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco. Estaba mirando hacia la puerta de los vestidores antes de que Haruki saliera por esta, cuando se acercó apago el cigarrillo con un estuche de metal que regresó al bolsillo de su pantalón. Ella temió que estuviera molesto, era un hombre de carácter recio, allegado a la disciplina y puntualidad más que nadie que hubiera conocido, pero, en cuanto más se acercó noto que poseía una mirada estoica e imperturbable.

Por su rostro se deslizaban gotas de sudor, producto de un entrenamiento continuo y sin descanso. Llevaban 20 minutos trabajando sobre la hierba, las pequeñas hojas se habían metido entre las prendas de Haruki, ya le abordaba una comezón casi imposible de ignorar.

Era momento de pasar a las abdominales cuando una ráfaga de viento atravesó el lugar. El césped se movió empujado por el aire, insectos, tierra, polvo, todo volaba en pequeñas cantidades a la vez que el cabello pelirrojo ondeaba en el espacio como una bandera. Su pelo se revolvió salvaje sobre su cara, molestándola y haciendo que se detuviera.

― ¿Por qué llevas el cabello tan largo? En una pelea es una extensión de tu cuerpo completamente inútil y una desventaja explotable por tu oponente ―dijo Sato. Había dejado de ver su cronometro para observar los problemas de Haruki con su cabello.

―Me gusta mi cabello. Me siento bien con él ―retiro las hebras de pelo rojo sobre su rostro usando ambas manos, las tomo dentro de sus palmas y las llevó hacia atrás donde era su lugar―. Aunque debo admitir que es difícil de manejar.

―Puedo notarlo. No te peinas. Usas una liga para contener tu cabello, pero tus rizos desordenados delatan que no eres amiga de los cepillos.

Haruki sonrió como si hubieran descubierto una travesura de su autoría.

―Es difícil de manejar.

―Estoy de acuerdo. No te di permiso de detenerte.

Reanudo el trabajo físico sin darse momento de prepararse. Al instante sus manos volvieron detrás de la cabeza, haciendo lo posible por no jalarse el cabello y ser regañada. Su abdomen se contraía y se estiraba, debajo de las prendas los músculos se marcaban sensualmente por constantes suspiros cuyo sonido se fundía con el anochecer.

― ¿Por qué te gusta conservarlo largo? Es obvio que no es algo cómodo de llevar y no pareces una chica interesada en su aspecto físico.

― ¿Mi aspecto…? ―se detuvo para responder.

―No te detengas ―había vuelto la mirada al cronometro.

― ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento…! Tiene razón… No me preocupo mucho por esas cosas… No soy fanática de los acondicionadores y cremas… Mi cabello esta enredado y con las puntas apuntando a todos lados.

―Y tus manos están llenas de callos, tus uñas sucias y mal cortadas. Eres tosca y ruda pero sin perder lo que te hace una chica ―dijo con tono que denotaba admiración.

―No soy como otras chicas, ya lo sé…pero ¿sabe?... uff, ufff… creo que se ve bastante cool… me gusta mi melena… ―sonrió al decir estas palabras.

―Entonces es cuestión de gustos. A pesar de no ser como otras chicas, sigues teniendo un ego que llenar.

―Bueno…ufff…a mi madre también le gusta.

― ¿Tu madre?

―Ella es… muy importante para mí… ―volteo a verla, como se esforzaba tirada en el pasto, hablando y respirando mientras se ejercitaba ―Pese a todo, siempre se esforzó por cuidar de mí.

Sato despego los ojos del cronometro y de Haruki, dirigiendo su vista al cielo. Era una bonita noche, estrellada, libre de nubes, sería algo más espectacular visto desde el campo, lejos de las luces artificiales de la ciudad. Era una vista poderosa para ancianos como él y entre más envejecía más se hacía susceptible a caer en la melancolía de la soledad al verla. Esta melancolía se atenuaba con mirar como Haruki estaba en sus últimas, dando las ultimas abdominales con esfuerzo, el cual se reflejaba en las cómicas muecas que hacía y en su lento subir.

― ¿Qué me dices del resto de tu familia? Sorprendentemente, los datos de tu solicitud decían que tenías nueve hermanos ―Sato sonrío como si le acabaran de contar un broma ―Me pareció algo irreal cuando lo leí.

―Jeje, pues créalo… tengo nueve hermanitos, seis chicas y tres chicos…

―Igualmente de sorprendente es el hecho de que no figuraba el nombre de una figura paterna. Extraño considerando el número de niños y que todos ellos necesitan comer.

Ella se quedó acostada en el pasto un momento, pensando, esta vez su retraso en la respuesta no se debía al esfuerzo físico. Sato noto esto. Desde el principio sabía que sería una pregunta incómoda para su empleada, puede que hasta difícil de responder. No le dijo nada, no ordeno que prosiguiera con el ejercicio. Espero un par de segundos a que ella reanudara por si misma el entrenamiento y estuviera lista para hablar.

―Disculpe. Pero no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar. Es personal ―dijo y reanudo las abdominales.

―Está bien. Respeto la privacidad ―le dijo a la chica que de repente parecía afligida ―Debe ser difícil. Tu madre, sola, teniendo que hacerse cargo de todos ustedes. Ahora entiendo que te trajo a nosotros, querías ayudarla con todos los gastos del hogar.

―Mi madre hace mucho que esta indispuesta… Desde hace ya algún tiempo… Soy yo quien se encarga de los gastos del hogar…

― ¿Qué le ocurre a tu madre?

―Ella enfermo… y ha estado en un hospital desde entonces…

―Entonces ¿Eres tú quien se encarga de todo? ¿De tus hermanos y de tu madre? ―se compadeció de la chica que tenía frente a él. Esforzándose cada día para llevar comida a la mesa, esforzándose una hora más en el trabajo para entrenar. Todavía era una chica joven, había tenido que madurar antes de tiempo, volverse una adulta antes de poder disfrutar la vida de una niña. De repente esa chica con el cabello revuelto, de actitud un poco masculina, era alguien más respetable antes sus ojos.

―Esa es la verdad.

―Jaja. Sabes, a pesar de que hace poco dijiste que algo era muy personal para contarlo. Acabas de revelarme cosas importantes acerca de tu vida.

―Je… bueno… Ya llevo aquí casi un mes, trabajando para usted… y me parece una persona de confianza, a la que se le puede… a la que se le puede contar los problemas… bueno, solo algunas cosas ―era grato escuchar una risa de su jefe. Siempre parecía tan serio. Se imaginaba que nunca compartía una risa, ni siquiera con Ryu, al que ya ubicaba como su amigo. La ponía de mejor humor.

―Eso pasa cuando llegas a cierta edad ―dijo y miro el reloj, que ya marcaba casi seis minutos― Alto. Ya es suficiente ―detuvo el correr de las manecillas. Haruki dio su última abdominal, quedando sentada en el césped, recargada sobre sus rodillas, inhalando y exhalando. Sato se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano. Ella lo miro sorprendida y después de asimilar lo que sucedía, acepto sin problemas.

― ¿Ahora qué jefe? ―dijo una vez arriba, preguntándose aún por el gesto de amabilidad.

―Todos estos días. Creo que ya ha sido suficiente calentamiento.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Solo era calentamiento?

―Te dije que te iba a entrenar ―Haruki se sorprendió todavía más cuando lo vio levantar sus brazos, cerrar los puños y tomar una posición con la espalda un poco encorvada, en la que sus brazos protegían su cara y su pecho, parecida a la de un boxeador― y eso voy a hacer.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

En casa, el lugar en el que Haruki gustaría de estar, una chica estaba metida en la cocina. Se encontraba mirando pensativa el refrigerador abierto ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía repetir las brochetas de la vez pasada, los malacostumbraría a comer eso. Pero tampoco algo muy sencillo, sería como empezar con el pie izquierdo su nueva tarea.

― ¿Qué hará Isuke? ―se preguntó la mayor de allí, los niños asistían a la escuela, Saburo y Fuyuka visitaban a alguien, no tenía idea de a quien, y no volverían sino hasta la hora que sus demás hermanos llegasen a casa.

―Isuke no sabe qué preparar.

―A mí me guta el miso―las cachorras más pequeñas jugaban en la cocina, cerca de la mirada vigilante de Isuke. Yuki hacía dibujos y Mei traía en brazos una muñeca de trapo mal hecha.

―Pero no es año nuevo Mei―dijo su hermana mayor sin levantar la vista de la servilleta donde hacía un paisaje.

―Oh…y ¿Cuáto falta para año nuevo?

―Muuuuucho, no podemos comer sopa de miso.

―Entonces, ¿qué comemos cuado no e´ año nuevo?

―Ummmmmm ―presionó su redonda barbilla infantil con el crayón, reflexionando―bueno, a mí me gusta mucho el kabocha.

Era una charla entre niñas pequeñas. Ninguna intentaba dar realmente una idea pero Isuke escuchó eso, y no era mal plan. Podía hacer oniguiris para complementar.

―…pero a Isuke le faltan calabazas.

―No es cierto, señorita chicle, usted tiene calabazas de buen tamaño ―la inocente niña tocó su propio pecho, que no se diferenciaba en nada al de otro niño.

Isuke miro a la niña con incredulidad, sorprendida por lo inocente que era y sin embargo por lo inapropiada que podía llegar a ser. No podía culparla, era una niña que estaba creciendo en un ambiente salvaje y aún no apreciaba cuan inadecuado podrían ser las cosas que dijera. Aun así, resultaba sorprendente escuchar que algo así saliera de su boca.

― ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?― señalo a Mei que sostenía algo inexistente frente a ella. Por lo menos por ahora. La niña parpadeo sin entender a qué se refería.

―Creo que lo saco de los programas que veían mis hermanos en la noche ―hablo Yuki, repitiendo el mismo ademán de hace unos momentos, presionando el crayón contra su barbilla.

― ¿Huh? ¿Qué programas?

―Ummmmm…. Solíamos ver un programa por la noche, no recuerdo como se llamaba, yo estaba más en mis dibujos, aparecían muchas chicas usando traje de baño y un hombre con traje.

Sonaba como uno de esos pésimos programas de concursos que transmitían por televisión abierta. Aquellos que no tenían sentido del ridículo, constantemente abusando de chistes malos y de guarradas sin clase. Isuke entendía que una familia de esa posición social no tuviera acceso a la televisión por cable o internet, y por ende a mejores clases de entretenimiento, e incluso que se enfocaran en lo más bajo de la programación, las familias de clase baja usualmente fijaban su entretenimiento en cosas de baja calidad. Pero no lograba entender que hacía una familia donde la mayoría eran críos viendo tales cosas.

― ¿Cómo es que Haruki les permitía ver eso? Es más ¿Cómo es que Saburo y Fuyuka les permitían ver eso? ―se acarició la frente con la punta las yemas de los dedos, el esmalte rosado brillaba con fuerza al estar tan cerca de la luz.

―Ummmmm…. Haruki-nee llegaba muy noche, Sabu-kun llegaba tarde de estudiar y Fuyuka-nee lavaba los platos y limpiaba la cocina cuando el programa comenzaba.

Isuke suspiro.

―Eso explica muchas cosas… Supongo que no puedo culparlos del todo pero… ― "mierda Haruki, deberías prestar más atención a lo que tus hermanos ven en la televisión, por eso tus hermanos son como son" pensó Isuke mientras contemplaba a los dos pequeñas que parecían las menos dañada de los cachorros ―Mei, hazle un favor a Isuke y no vuelvas a repetir lo que dijiste ―Isuke se cruzó de brazos y levanto la barbilla.

― ¿Eh? ¿Pero que dije? ―pregunto y dejo la boca abierta.

―Hazle caso a Isuke, es algo malo, las niñas pequeñas que hablan así son niñas malas y no merecen que le prepare comida.

―Ah, pero Mei es una niña buena, siempre se porta bien ―Mei bajo la cabeza y en cuestión de milisegundos pudo notarse el temblor de labios que aqueja a un niño cuando está cerca del llanto.

―Oh, oh, creo que va a llorar ―Yuki dejo caer su crayón sobre la hoja de papel y miro con precaución a su hermana. Isuke miro a la pequeña con pena, no había querido decir algo que la dañara, muchos menos hacerla llorar.

―Es verdad, Mei es una buena niña. Es muy linda y siempre se porta bien. Con mayor razón no debe decir esas cosas ―coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la niña, sus facciones se habían suavizado y lucía más como una madre comprensiva que como una hermana estricta ―No es correcto que una pequeña diga cosas como así. Por eso tienes que tener más cuidado en lo que dices, porque eres algo muy lindo. No llores, Isuke te preparara algo de comer.

Recordó la primera vez que aprendió una palabra mal sonante, como se había divertido con ella y como su madre había debatido consigo mismo como corregirla. Ahora que había crecido Isuke recordaba con cariño y gracia como ella no podía decidirse entre ponerle la mano encima por temor a ser demasiado duro con ella, o reprenderla con palabras por no querer ser demasiado suave.

― ¿De verdad? ―Mei se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir de sus ojos, por suerte había sido una pequeña fuga que no llego a más.

―De verdad. Pero con la condición de que no repitas lo que dijiste.

―Lo prometo ―dijo la pequeña.

―Así me gusta ―Isuke se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el refrigerador para tomar los ingredientes que utilizaría. Ya los tenía en mente gracias a ambas, no sería un gran manjar, pero con lo que tenía podía arreglárselas.

Se preguntó qué diría su madre si la viera. Si acaso se sorprendería tanto como ella por lo amable que era con esa niña, probablemente estaría igual de sorprendido que su hija quien se sentía tan rara y fuera de lugar cuando se expresaba con tanta delicadeza ante una persona, tanto que podría decirse que le tenía repelús y asco a la amabilidad. Si aprobaría o no la forma en que Isuke había reprendido a la pequeña, ¿Lo consideraría muy estricto o poco estricto?, ella había resultado bien después de todo, respetuosa con sus padres y leal a su familia, pero quizá se habría equivocado al educar a Mei.

Sea como sea Isuke era inexperta siendo "madre", y su mentor también lo fue. No se imaginaba como había sido para ambos. El encontrarse de repente, dos personas sin experiencia en el cuidado de los niños, de género masculino, y para colmar más el vaso, con una niña débil y enfermiza. Debió ser una auténtica pesadilla. Su padre era un hombre de negocios altamente versado, seguro de sí mismo y con una lengua que cortaba más que una espada. Su madre era un asesino experimentado, atlético, con nervios de acero y letal en combate. Eran de lo mejor en sus áreas, nunca sentían miedo al desempeñarse en ellas. Pero una niña probamente hizo que se cagaran en sus elegantes pantalones.

― ¿Dónde estarás mamá…? ―dijo en voz baja. Había estado recordando demasiado tiempo y se había quemado.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

Conseguir un arma en Estados Unidos podría considerarse sencillo para cualquiera, pero un asiático puede ser visto con malos ojos. Una llamada y tendría las piernas separadas con las manos apoyadas en la pared, un hombre mal encarado pidiendo su nombre y pasaporte mientras lo maltratan sin derecho a defenderse, nada conveniente. Por lo mismo cuidaría del arma en sus manos. Algo pesada, incluso ostentosa, seguramente empleada sólo para intimidar y muy contadas las veces en que se dispararía. El desastre que provocaba al jalar del gatillo era muy grande para que alguien discreto portara esa escopeta en miniatura con intención de usarla en serio. Pero era la única arma de la que los forenses no tendrían idea que se encontraba allí.

―Kao va a notar esto…demonios…―acaricio su mejilla hinchada, seguramente se veía peor de cómo se sentía. Subió la mano y dio un respingón al sentir una punzada en la cabeza, sintió en la yema de los dedos algo rugoso, sangre seca quizás―y no sé qué diré esta vez por desaparecer tanto tiempo y volver con golpes…―"_si es que sigue en el hotel"._

Puso aparte esos pensamientos. Miró alrededor sin ver realmente; en base al tiempo en que conoció a Chiko, estaba casi seguro que no enviaría muchos de sus hombres. Le dio la vuelta al tipo tumbado boca abajo, cuidando de no mancharse de sangre, esculco entre las ropas del muerto tratando de dar con su propia arma pero no la encontró. En Japón, Chiko tenía otros asuntos de los cuales encargarse, si insistía en atacarlo era con el propósito de dar mayor seguridad a los movimientos futuros de sus piezas; en la habitación continua el aire acondicionado empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, en aquel ambiente sofocante, Eisuke imaginó una corriente sucia y caliente salir por las ventilas oxidadas. Encontró su celular, cartera y algo de dinero que ahora le pertenecía.

Había estado tomando café. Kao estaba saliendo de una junta, de ser exitosa, quizás de las últimas, con algo de suerte volverían en un par de semanas. Eso estaba muy bien para él, quería regresar con Isuke y contar con terreno conocido para moverse. El café estaba muy dulce, eso lo recordaba bien, no bebió más de un sorbo y pensaba decirle a la chica que se lo cambiara-Divagaba en cuan mal la estaría pasando su heredera. Hablaba por correo con un amigo dentro de la sociedad en la que trabajaba Chiko, según decía, la atención de su excompañero de misiones estaba casi completamente acaparada por una gran empresa a la que envió hombres, buscando dar con un doctor cuya investigación no era conveniente que saliera a luz. No le interesaba, preguntó por su hija, si Chiko conocía su paradero. Allí bajo la guardia. Leía que Chiko tenía voceado con unas cuantas personas el nombre de Isuke pero sin resultados. Al segundo después, hombres lo jalaban de los brazos y un tercero le apuntaba.

Dentro de una camioneta le sacaron el aire de una patada, habían partido su laptop partida a la mitad y dos hombres esculcaban sus ropas. Otro golpe apagó sus luces, y no volvió a abrir los ojos sino hasta verse en aquel asqueroso cuarto de hotel barato, atado de manos y piernas en una esquina. Traía puesta una venda pero oía claramente, quien estuviera a cargo de ese grupo no recibía instrucciones claras de su jefe y ordenaba esperar por nuevas órdenes.

Mantener el temple y la cabeza fría era una constante batalla frente a la incertidumbre de la situación, no se movía de donde estaba, cegado y atado. Los hombres tampoco lo hacían, escuchaba muy pocas veces la puerta principal y muchas discusiones, no llamaba la atención, salvo para lo indispensable de las necesidades humanas. La cabeza le dolía a lo que suponía era la primera mañana. Nunca había estado en una situación ni remotamente parecida, secuestrado en un país que no era el suyo. Si quería escapar esperaría al momento exacto para ello. Ya distinguía la cantidad de personas en la habitación, tres lo habían levantado y un cuarto esperaba en el hotel para cuando llegaron. A la segunda llamada supo que el momento se aproximaría, uno de ellos se había ido.

―Nos necesitan allá, Chiko dice que pronto organizará algo especial para el doc y necesita gente, ustedes quédense, llamaré en cuanto reciba órdenes.

Sin él quedaban tres. La tarde avanzaba y una idea comenzó a maquinarse, sin aviso intentó desatarse, ellos se dieron cuenta y las patadas comenzaron a llegar. Una hora después, con aliento nuevo en los pulmones, comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo, le dolía cada golpe y a momentos se callaba al no sentir la boca, pero no se detenía, hasta que uno de ellos lo sujeto de cuello cortándole la respiración, forcejeaba tanto como le permitían sus ataduras. En su desesperación por aire, al sentir su pecho a punto de explotar, se preguntó si saldría vivo, si su jugada no había sido incorrecta. El resto pudo quitárselo de encima, hubo otro golpe y le quitaron la venda de los ojos, para que pudiese ver el monstruo de .50 apuntándole, se quedó completamente quieto.

Los hombres de Chiko cambiaron su conducta, veían por las ventanas, el pasillo y se les notaba nerviosos cuando escuchaban algo parecido a una sirena de policía. Eso estaba bien, porque turbados no pensarían claramente. Esa misma noche pidió ir al baño, lo mandaron coloquialmente al carajo. Pero no paró de molestar con eso, temía recibir un disparo, presentía el peligro al que se exponía, jugando con hombres imaginariamente acorralados, pero pedía ir al baño; a media mañana uno de ellos, harto, comenzó a golpearlo, los otros lo detuvieron pero la pelea se redirigió a ellos.

Gritaban, estresados por aquella situación: a la deriva en un país extranjero donde la simple sospecha podía acabar con ellos en una prisión. El que comenzó a golpearlo no lo soportó más. Tomó sus cosas y salió dando un portazo. El aire caldeado le dio la señal, era ahora o nunca. Azorados por la situación, ninguno lo acompaño al baño, lo arrojaron dentro para no pensar en él por un rato. Haciendo fuerza luego de enganchar la cinta adhesiva en una agarradera del baño, libero sus manos, arrancándose bellos y dejando pegamento molesto en la piel. Se quitó la cinta de los pies, entonces fue que golpearon la puerta.

― ¡Apresúrate, marica, termina de cagar y sal de allí!

Acabada su paciencia e importándole poco la dignidad o derecho que un hombre tiene al ocuparse de sus asuntos privados, entró sin esperar respuesta, su semblante cambió a uno de sorpresa, miedo y rabia. Su mano tomó camino a su cadera pero Eisuke lo asió de esta y tapo su boca. La puerta se cerró de un empujón algo fuerte; el piso estaba mojado y sucio, sentía la tierra bajo sus pies cuando trataba de plantarse bien y dominar al tipo que intentaba morderle la mano. Sus fuerzas no eran iguales, el hombre tenía más que él, sin duda, pero el ataque sorpresa lo tenía desbalanceado y resbalaba a cada empujón.

Quizás fue la suerte o sus intentos por inmovilizarlo hasta encontrar un punto de apoyo fiable, pero de pronto, y es que un desliz no puede ocurrir de otra forma, Eisuke resbaló al frente y el hombre de espaldas. Había un borde de concreto, un poco alto para que el agua de la ducha no mojara todo el piso, puesto allí con una mala intención. "Puamp" como si el sonido no quisiera salir del cráneo. Su rodilla palpitaba luego de golpearse contra el retrete. Tomó la pistola de la cadera del tipo; le recordó tantas películas en las que los hombres se metían el arma en la parte trasera de los pantalones, nada menos seguro y cómodo, podía dispararse, atascarse con la tela y no debía sentirse muy seguro allí.

No esperó a que los otros dos llegaran a comprobar porque tanto golpe, cuando uno de ellos llamó por el nombre de quien una vez fue, salió apuntando con el arma y disparó. Vio sus ojos, obligados a entender todo con una mirada a su pecho que parecía haber explotado de adentro hacia afuera y se derrumbó. El otro intentó alcanzar la puerta, ni siquiera trató de sacar su arma y defenderse o vengar a sus compañeros, sólo intentó huir. Una vez escuchó que disparar por la espalda era de cobardes, pero verle el culo intentando escapar le hizo ver a Eisuke que no era un hombre, era una rata y a las ratas podías dispararle como quisieras.

Un tiroteo entre ellos, la historia necesaria para los periódicos amarillistas, el intervalo postmortem no puede calcular minutos exactos. Quitó sus huellas del arma con papel de baño y devolvió la pistola a mano del original para impregnar las de él. La empujó un poco para que pareciera un estúpido accidente, los detalles lo hacían poco creíble pero qué más daba.

Prendió el celular, para su alivio quedaba un tanto de batería, sopeso la idea de llamar a Kao pero no le atraía mucho, quería saber de él, sí, pero de imaginarlo enojado, alterado o parecido… no tenía miedo, más no buscaba dar explicaciones o pelear. Kao no indagaba de más en sus empleos, sabía que algo escondía pero no una infidelidad y con eso le bastaba para acallar sus preguntas. Pese a saber la intranquilidad que pasaba, no llamarle era tranquilidad para él.

Estaba en el noveno piso, un edificio cuadrado de paredes a las que se le caía la pintura y un hedor a trasero de gordo que no se levantaba del sillón. Escaleras de caracol cuadradas al final del tercer pasillo, sin ascensor. Se preguntaba cómo lo habían llevado hasta aquel lugar sin levantar sospechas.

Miró un rato el celular mientras cojeaba por el primer tramo de escaleras, no llamaría a Kao pero tenía que usarlo de todas maneras. Marcó un número aprendido de memoria, no tenía registrado ningún contacto. Esperó tres tonos, cuatro tonos, cinco, se preguntó si los golpes no lo habían afectado de más.

― ¿Hola? Sagae Haruki ―allí estaba, la chica del momento y lugar equivocados; habló unas cuantas veces con ella pero aún no se formaba una verdadera imagen de la muchacha, salvo por las vagas características que le había compartido alguna vez su hija. Fuera de eso, se asemejaba a una voz X de servicio ha cliente. Una persona que no lo es en su mente.

―Sagae-san, llama Inukai.

―Eisuke-san, que bueno escucharlo, desapareció por un rato, Isuke-sama ha estado desanimada por… por su culpa ―su tono de voz era amable y simpático, pero cambio en la última entonación, expresando su desagrado. La chica no tenía pelos en la lengua cuando expresaba su opinión. Eisuke lo dejó pasar.

―Hubo asuntos que no podían esperar. Recientemente logre desocuparme ―se arregló la camisa y entró a uno de los baños en el pasillo. Una mala arquitectura y de mal gusto.

― ¿Está usted bien? Se le escucha agitado.

¿Cómo podía esa simple muchacha saber cómo estaba? No la detestaba ni cosa parecida, pero se ahorraba su voto de confianza, algo en ella lo repelía, era instintivo. Como agua y aceite.

― ¿Dónde está Isuke?

― ¡Oh! Sí, lo siento, usted debe querer hablar con su hija y yo haciéndolo perder el tiempo. Isuke está en la cocina, ayudando a mis hermanos con la cena.

― ¿Isuke? ¿Ayudando? ¿De qué estás hablando Sagae? ― ¿La chica le tomaba el pelo? Su hija cocinaba para ella o ayudaba a su padre, pero no creía que lo hiciera para unos infantes. Isuke siempre se había sentido incomoda cerca de niños, preguntaba siempre la edad de los implicados en una misión, un par de veces se negó a ayudarlo… "jamás tendré la sangre de un niño en mis manos". A su hija le faltaba sangre fría, pero la obtendría con la práctica, él mismo se encargaría de eso.

―Mucho que explicar, no ha estado por un tiempo ¡Isuke-sama, su… "madre" está al teléfono! ―escucho un par de voces y luego como el celular cambiaba de mano―te esperamos para la cena.

― ¿Hola? ¿Mamá, eres tú? ―la angustia y emoción en la voz de su hija lo complació, era volver a ver a esa niña asustada que se colgaba de su pierna mientras le mostraba su nuevo hogar.

―Soy yo hija, ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa a mama por no hablar mucho, pero las cosas acá no han sido fáciles―se notaba que no lo habían estado, tenía ambos ojos morados, uno de ellos inyectado en sangre, el labio partido eh hinchado, sangre seca en la nariz y parte del labio, no le habían reventado los pómulos por suerte pero su frente estaba muy roja y tenía un corte en el nacimiento del cabello. ― ¿Cómo está mi niña? ¿Dime que es eso que te están obligando a hacer?

― ¿Obligando? ¿De qué estás hablando mama?

―Sagae dijo que estabas en la cocina ¿te están obligando a algo, Isuke? Tranquila, no hagas nada, cuando acabemos hablaré con esa chica, me va a escuchar y voy a quitarle dinero por lo que te hace.

―Mama, mama, tranquilo, nadie está obligando a Isuke a hacer nada, le pidieron a Isuke a alimentar a los cachorros e Isuke aceptó. Tranquilo, Isuke está bien, estoy muy feliz de escucharte otra vez.

― ¿Cachorros? ¿Qué, tienen perros?

―No pero se parecen bastante a los perros, Haruki tiene hermanos pequeños, e Isuke les prepara comida cuando Fuyuka no se encuentra. Oh mama, Isuke te había echado de menos, tengo tanto que contarte que no sé por dónde empezar―allí estaba esa pequeña niña que tartamudeaba entre su forma de hablar en primera y tercera persona. Pero había algo distinto, un matiz extra.

La niña que crio a su imagen y semejanza, tímida y reservada, asocial, cerrada para todo el mundo salvo él y su pareja, hablaba de sus días en esa casa, como había ido conociendo a cada "cachorro", los describía y le contaba lo que hacía con ellos a lo largo de la semana ¿qué estaba pasando con su hija? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo en ese lugar? A un punto de la charla Eisuke notó con espanto la manera en que su hija hablaba de ellos, con aprecio en sus palabras, de cada uno de esos mocosos, feliz de vivir con ellos. Frunció la esquina de su labio partido. Su heredera estaba ablandándose.

―Isuke. ―No quería sonar tosco pero no podía aguantar más la forma en que se expresaba.

― ¿Sí mama? ―respondió ella, sorprendida por el tono de voz.

―No estás allí para ser niñera de un montón de niños. Céntrate, no atrofies los músculos, no pierdas el filo y tampoco el tiempo. Estoy pagando a esa chica para que te esconda y eso es todo. No tienes obligación de hacer algo.

―Mama, yo…

―Escucha. Tengo que buscar a papá, tú no lo sabes pero soy yo quien da la cara a los que te buscan, soy yo quien está poniendo el pecho a los golpes. Hija―se pasó la mano mojada por la cara, estaba caliente y palpitando―, la cosa va mal y no me convence para nada que la pases jugando con niños.

―Mamá, pero Isuke no está…

―Un amigo dice que estas en boca de algunos tipos, no salgas de esa casa, y si llegas a notar algo extraño o notas que están allí, vete. Debo llamar a tu padre. No quiero que nada te pase, así que ten cuidado―Isuke imagino a su madre, de sonrisa fría pero ojos expresivos, acariciando su mejilla mientras ella bajaba la cabeza―. Te quiero, Isuke y eres mi heredera. Así que espero que te comportes como tal.

Se escuchó la línea estática de llamada terminada, el único sonido en la soledad de la habitación. Miro el teléfono en su mano y revisó el registro de llamada, "número privado". ¿Había sido reprendida por convivir con los hermanos de Haruki? ¿Qué tenía de malo? No entendía. No lo comprendía para nada. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era ¿debía obedecer a su madre? Su respuesta debía ser sí, su madre arriesgaba su cuello, debía ser ella la que pagara los errores. Gratitud, por gratitud debía hacerle caso.

"Knoc knoc knoc"

―Isume-sama, la estamos esperando para cenar― el joven entró luego de tocar, con su inseparable sonrisa serena y educada, casi de admiración por ella―. Nee-san quiere probar lo que usted hizo, y yo también, debe estar igual o más rico que las banderillas que preparó.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al chico. Hundió la mano en el cabello desordenado, era fino y suave, y cuando frotó un poco el joven le sonrió sonrojado. La miraba con ojos profundos y brillosos. No se equivocaba, eran como cachorros ¿Y quién no se encariñaba con un cachorrito? Le sonrió de vuelta y fueron hasta la mesa donde el resto de la familia esperaba. ¿Cómo no sacarle cariño a toda una manada que le esperaba sonriente?

**Ale: Hola chicos, la chica está ausente últimamente. Ya no hay escuela pero ahora se enfrenta a otro monstruo. Así es, trabajo subordinado y remunerado, ese al que tenemos que enfrentarnos en la vida para tener algo de comer. Espero les guste, tiene algunas cosas interesantes aunque opino que es algo suave y obvio la mayoría. Esperamos le guste, ya ha pasado un tiempo y vaya que sí ha sido mucho. Disculpas. La flojera también es una enfermedad que debe ser combatida (al menos de mi parte). No me enrollo más, disfruten de esta presentación, y comenten, critiquen, si dicen que esta mal y que está bien sirve como retroalimentación para mejorar la escritura, desarrollo de personajes, etc. Tengan una bonita tarde y hasta pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

El misterio de la naturaleza

Un ave, perfecta criatura por sí misma, interpreta un trino mañanero posado en la rama delgada de un árbol. El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día que pintaba de lo más tranquilo, dejando en el olvido las penurias del ayer, el gato que casi lo atrapo, el fuerte viento que casi lo hizo caer, los problemas para encontrar comida, se veían ya lejanos durante el pacifico levantamiento del telón matutino. Con todo tan tranquilo, sin ningún predador a la vista, el pequeño pajarillo empezó a limpiar sus plumas. Con su ala derecha arriba, y con su pico escudriñando dentro, el Escribano estaba en su paraíso terrenal. Un fuerte sonido interrumpió su alegría. Había elegido mal la rama para posarse esa mañana, la falta de concentración había hecho que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la rama. Asustada y de mal humor, la pequeña criatura tomo vuelo dejando atrás esa odiosa melodía y, sin saberlo, a la responsable pelirroja que aún dormía profundamente.

―Hhhhhmmmmzzzz…―tomo con la mano izquierda el celular para apagar la alarma, deseando ser irresponsable y no abandonar la cama―. Tengo que ser más fuerte que mis deseos y levantarme… ―pero quien creería que ir en contra de lo que quiere el cuerpo sería tan pesado y la sujetaría con tanto ímpetu―. No, esto ya no es normal ―y levantando sus pesados parpados va encontrando una sorpresa que barrio con el poco sueño que le quedaba. Isuke, luciendo una sonrisa tranquila, abrazaba a medias su pecho, los delgados dedos aferraban la tela de su camiseta blanca y una de sus piernas se posicionaba sobre su vientre; era la mejor posición que una pareja podía elegir para dormir, pese a que ella misma no entendía cómo llego a ser almohada de la chica― "Si se levanta estoy muerta" pensó asustada.

Con sumo cuidado intentó salir de allí haciéndose lo más pequeña posible, pero a cada centímetro que alejaba su cuerpo de Isuke, ella apretaba el abrazo y envolvía más con la pierna, no podía tocarla, pues los pechos veraniegos la hacían dormir lo más "cómoda" posible, vistiendo blusas de tirantes anarquistas que no se quedaban en los hombros y un diminuto short que podía pasar por bóxer. La ropa de Haruki también era de ella ahora.

―Isuke-sama, despierta… ―le tocó la cintura desnuda para levantarla, pero ella respondió con un quejido ahogado y frotando su rostro en ese pequeño espacio hecho para alguien más, entre su corazón y el hombro. Aquello le parecía tierno, pero se reservaba en precauciones, la fierecilla podía saltarle al cuello a la menor provocación.

―Isuke-sama, ya despierta. Se va a hacer tarde.

La chica ahogo un bostezo contra la playera. Se estiro, sintió los músculos tensarse y algún hueso tronar y después se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la pelirroja. Haruki trago saliva al ver que empezaba a despertar.

―Buenos días ¿Ya sonó la alarma? ¿Por qué sigues acostada? Ve a lavarte o se hará tarde― dijo sonriendo, Haruki parpadeo sin tener idea de lo que ocurría. Se quitó de encima y vistió con una de las viejas camisas blancas de la chica aún en la cama, le quedaba algo holgada pero, en su opinión, eso era lo que la hacía verse bien.

―Sí, tienes razón, debo apurarme o no tendré tiempo de tomar café―se rascó la cabeza queriendo saber de dónde venía esa sonrisa.

―Oh, Isuke te lo traerá, sólo apura.

Salió del cuarto cantando bajito. Pronunciaron fuera de la habitación los buenos días, animado y despierto, de buenas ganas y humor. Ver ese despertar, tan fresco y lindo sólo le trajo algo a la cabeza.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Tomó un baño rápido, apenas y sentía el agua fría después de tantos años, pero debía pedir más gas, extrañaba los baños calientes, sus hermanos también lo merecían y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera una queja de Isuke. Probablemente la recibiría esa misma noche. Salió del baño usando solo ropa interior, usando la toalla para secarse el cabello, en verdad lo tenía largo, pero como dijo antes le gustaba, era una melena ardiente y ni siquiera una ducha helada podía apagarlo. Se había sentado sobre la cama a ponerse los pantalones cuando Isuke entro por la puerta con dos tazas de café. Una roja y la otra negra.

―Here. Una de azúcar y… con leche ¿Es así, no? ―sonreía con ambas tazas en mano, una más llena que la otra.

―Am… ¿Gracias? ―tomó la taza con premura y la sonrisa de la peli-rosa cambio.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

―No, no, no, me gusta, es sólo que….

―Isuke lo sabía, no debía prepararte nada. No sabes agradecer los gestos que otros tienen contigo. Eres una malagradecida.

―Pero ¿de qué hablas?

―De la cara que pusiste cuando Isuke te dio el café. Pero no fuese Isuke la chica con la que te mensajeas porque lames la taza ¡perro!

―Eso no tiene ningún sentido―pero la chica no dio respuesta alguna. Pasó de la amabilidad antinatural al frío rechazo ―. Isuke-sama―llamó, pero sin respuesta.

No cabía en sí de la sorpresa, no se explicaba el comportamiento arrítmico de la chica. Negó por cambio tan radical y prefirió terminar de vestirse luego de terminar en dos grandes sorbos el café. Isuke se le quedo mirando y su ceño fruncido cambio de a poco por una mirada desamparada al ver sólo la espalda de la pelirroja mientras se abrochaba los botones de la pulcra camisa, casi sin creerse que le ignorara. Tomó una almohada y la aventó directo a la cabeza.

― ¿¡Y eso porqué!?

― ¡Ignoraste a Isuke!

― ¡Tú no contestaste!

― ¡Pues responde mi silencio!

Por un momento la completa irracionalidad de la chica estuvo a punto de sacarle una carcajada mientras gruñía de frustración. Tomó un segundo el respirar y tratar de contestar de la mejor manera.

―Bueno, como fuera, quiero que sepas que me gusta mucho tu café. Sabe muy bien y aciertas en la temperatura, no tan caliente pero tampoco tibio. Es perfecto, muchas gracias, Isuke-sama―la chica bajo la mirada y se escondió tras su propia taza. Haruki termino de abotonarse la camisa y la metió dentro del pantalón. Se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de no tener arrugas y abrocho las mangas. Le siguió el chaleco y buscó en el cajón su única corbata.

―Se te ve muy bien.

― ¿Mande?

―Te va bien el saco, pero te falta la corbata―la tomó de entre sus manos y alzo el cuello, sus manos eran delicadas a comparación con las mañanas anteriores en que la ayudó, el nudo no quedo tan apretado, pero mantenía su elegancia. Sonrió por ser parte de sus atenciones, no tenía idea de porque actuaba así, pero era mucho más amable―. Listo, queda mejor y a Isuke le gusta.

―Esto, gracias, también me grada como se ve. Ammm, Isuke-sama, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Espera, un vaso de agua pasa rápido por la mañana.

Se fue al baño, sin escapar de la mirada de Haruki. Trataba de descubrir qué la tenía así. ¿Algo le habrá dicho Eisuke ayer? ¿Acaso se iría? Había algo que no le gustaba en la idea; en poco tiempo la presencia de Isuke se había vuelto agradable y si llegaba a irse seguro la extrañaría. Tomó su saco dispuesta a retirarse, pero la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a Isuke por la rendija. Tenía las mejillas algo rojizas.

― ¿Dónde están?

― ¿El qué cosa?

―Ya sabes, esas cosas para las mujeres…―ladeo un poco la cabeza, señalando que ya debería saber de lo que hablaba.

―Los rastrillos están en el cajón bajo el lavamanos.

―Esas cosas no, idiota, las otras…las que son para esos días―seguía sin comprender― ¡las toallas, idiota!

Sólo faltaba que Haruki chocara su puño con la palma de la mano para que la rutina que se estaba gestando terminara por concluirse.

―Oh, esas cosas… También están en el cajón, al fondo, son mías. Fuyuka aún no llega a esa etapa. Toma las que necesites.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, parecía molesta a ojos de la pelirroja, se le escuchaba hurgar entre los cajones con tanta premura, que estaba segura que al terminar habría hecho un desastre. La puerta volvió a abrirse y recibió en la cara un paquete de toallas higiénicas delgadas.

― ¿¡Estas bromeando!? ¿¡Dónde están las grandes?!

―Son largas, Isuke-sama.

―Esas no le sirven a Isuke, Isuke necesita de las…―se acallo avergonzada.

―De las gruesas ¿verdad? ―la chica asintió― vaya, menudo lio. Y yo tengo que irme, aguarda, ya lo resuelvo, usa una de mientras―le devolvió el paquete.

―Date prisa, Isuke no quiere pasarse el día en el baño encerrada. Necesita helado y una cama.

―Y yo sin estar psicológicamente preparada para esto… ―dijo después de un suspiro.

― ¡Isuke escuchó eso!

― ¿Algo más que necesite saber sobre tus preferencias?

―Obligar a Isuke-sama a hablar de cosas tan vergonzosas… No tienes respeto… Isuke necesita de flujo abundante y le gusta mucho las de manzanilla.

―Lo tengo. Tu espera ahí, en poco tiempo podrás salir de ahí.

Corrió a la cocina buscando a Fuyuka, pero a esta se le veía muy atareada con todos los desayunos y bentos que ahora debía hacer. Por lo menos cuando faltaba dinero sobraba tiempo. Y tampoco podía correr a la farmacia, apenas estaba a tiempo de llegar al trabajo.

―Buenos días, Haruki-nee-san―dijo la salvación en plena pubertad.

― ¡Saburo! ¡Ven aquí, ven aquí! ―lo tomó del hombro y jaló hasta la puerta, lejos del resto de la camada―. Necesito que hagas algo para Isuke-sama.

―Lo que sea, Nee-san―respondió el hombrecito con devoción.

―Necesito que corras a la farmacia y compres un paquete de toallas higiénicas gruesas, y de preferencia con alas. Isuke-sama las necesita con urgencia.

Las mejillas del chico se tiznaron al rojo vivo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Soy sólo un chico! ¿Por qué no vas tú o Fuyuka? ¿Por qué yo?

―Debo irme a trabajar y Fuyuka está ocupada. Además, no quiero que ninguno de los chicos se entere. Necesito de tu discreción, Saburo―la seriedad puede caer sobre cosas simples y triviales.

―Pero Nee-san…―quería declinar, parecer firme y decir no, era un buen hermano, pero hay cosas que lo superan, como esa por ejemplo. Pensaba alegar con que él nunca le había desobedecido, siempre servicial y obediente, tenía el derecho de declinar, pero no pudo abrir la boca sino para suspirar resignado―. Está bien, lo hare ¿qué necesita Isuke-sama?

―Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo. Isuke necesita una de esas toallas grandes para flujo abundante, son las gruesas y de preferencia que tengan alas. Le gustan las que tienen manzanilla. Si no encuentras las de día, las nocturnas pueden funcionar igual. Compra un par por favor―puso un billete en el bolsillo de su camisa y le revolvió el cabello―suerte y gracias ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

―Kami-sama ¿en qué me metí? ―tomó el billete y lo metió al pantalón.

Casi no había nadie en la tienda, sólo un par de chicas cerca de los frigoríficos del fondo y la dependienta, una señora madre de un compañero suyo de la escuela vespertina. Fue directamente con la señora queriendo evitar todo lo posible a las chicas de preparatoria que reían discretamente tras su mano.

―Buenos días Sagae-san, hoy te veo más temprano que de costumbre.

―Buenos días, Tamuha-san, yo vengo a…quería preguntarle si… ¿tiene toallas? ―la señora apenas escucho un murmullo incomprensible.

―Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste? No se te entendió bien.

―Toallas higiénica…. Mi hermana me envió a comprarlas, dígame que tiene por favor―sus orejas se pusieron rojas y poco a poco el resto de su cara, la mujer pareció entenderlo y con una sonrisa amable le indico el último pasillo a la derecha sin mediar más palabra―gracias.

Había una noticia buena, una mala y otra peor: la buena era que el pasillo estaba solitario, la mala, había cientos de paquetes de todos los colores y tamaños y, la peor, al final del pasillo estaban las chicas de preparatoria, charlando animadamente mientras escogían bebidas. La mente del adolecente trabajo con velocidad, meter las manos en los bolsillos para verse como alguien que casualmente pasa por allí, mirar los cereales como buscando algo y a la vez fingir interés en las toallas para tratar de leer lo que estas decían, cosa que no le funcionó del todo porque sólo conseguía leer los títulos. Llegó hasta la sección de refrescos, de donde sacó uno sin pensar, el aire frio le golpeo fuerte por el rubor en su rostro. Disimuladamente miró en dirección a las chicas; ellas se reían mientras lo miraban, esa risa que los jóvenes hombres detestaban, detrás de sus manitas mal pintadas, juzgando desde adentro al prospecto y no alejándose para hacerlo más complicado. Era la risa de las amigas que ven como un chico se confiesa. Esas chicas eran odiadas por cada joven enamorado.

Suspiró con alivio al verlas irse, metió el refresco otra vez al refrigerador y camino rápido al pasillo antes que llegara alguien más.

―Ok, ¿qué me dijo Haruki? Nocturnas… Flujo abundante… ¿Manzanilla? ―Saburo camino por el pasillo mirando las etiquetas de cada paquete. Ahora que observaba con mayor detenimiento los diversos tipos de empaques, se sentía abrumado por la variedad del producto que había a la venta. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar desde una esquina y moverse por toda la estantería hasta encontrar la correcta.

Nunca se había fijado en los productos dedicados al público femenino, pero ahora que se encontraba en esa situación no se explicaba la razón de las diversas presentaciones que tenían las toallas femeninas. Los colores de los empaques eran variados, iban desde el azul al rosa, del amarillo al morado. Algunos tenían la imagen de una pequeña flor blanca, otras las de una media luna. Una incluso tenía la imagen estampada de la protagonista de Sailor Moon en el frente "¿Para qué necesitan todas estas cosas? Es decir, manzanilla ¿Cuál es el punto de eso?" pensaba mientras recorría uno a uno los empaques.

―Esto es nuevo para mí ―tomó un paquete que tenía el dibujo de unas gotas moradas, sin embargo, este no decía nada sobre la manzanilla. Tomó otro que tenía una pequeña flor blanca, pero esto carecía de "flujo abundante", era de flujo regular ―Esto es triste ¿Cuál es la necesidad de separarlas? ―pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a descender por su mejilla, las chicas de hace unos momentos se habían ido ya, pero aún quedaba la posibilidad de que llegara alguien más. Si fuera un hombre no habría tanto problema, comprendería su situación, pero en caso de que fuera una mujer, se pondría rojo con solo escuchar esa risita que las caracteriza.

Había otro empaque que tenía la flor blanca y a un lado una gran cantidad de gotitas moradas, pero esta carecía de alas "Carajo" pensó y dejo enojado el empaque en su lugar. Le hecho un ojo a las que se encontraban al lado. Eran las que tenían la imagen de Sailor Moon. Desde un principio había decidido ignorarlas porque parecían ser para jovenes más pequeñas que Isuke. No perdía nada con probar con ellas.

―Sailor Moon Crystal… ―leyó en el empaque. La chica de la portada era una rubia de coletas largas y tenía todo lo que buscaba. La manzanilla, el flujo, las alas, incluso el grueso. Pero la imagen le seguía pareciendo muy infantil para Isuke, algo así probablemente la ofendería. Suspiro ante el dilema que tenía frente a él.

Unas voces femeninas interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Se escuchaban del otro lado del pasillo. Hablaban acerca del periodo de una ellas. Era seguro que se dirigían al mismo pasillo que él "¡Tendran que ser estas! Buscare una manera para que Isuke-sama me perdone si llego a ofenderla" pensó y corrió hacia el mostrador antes de que lograran verlo.

― ¿Ha florecido ya Fuyuka? ―le pregunto la señora con una sonrisa bonachona.

― ¡Ah! No ¿Por-por qué lo dice? ―respondió Saburo, que lo único que quería era correr a casa antes de que alguien lo viera.

―He sido encargada de esta tienda un tiempo. Yo estuve aquí cuando tu madre y tu hermana vinieron a comprar su primer paquete de toallas. Veo a Fuyuka aquí casi todos los días y me figuraba que pronto su carrito de comprar incluirá un paquete de esos.

―No… ella aún no ha… No las necesita todavía. Son para una invitada.

―Ya veo ―dijo la señora mientras tomaba el dinero y lo ponía en la caja registradora. ―Papel o plástico cariño.

―Papel ―dijo de inmediato y después de una pausa agrego ―Por favor.

La señora soltó una pequeña risa. Probablemente no era el primer chico que veía en una situación vergonzosa. Su ojo estaba ya entrenado para ver el rojo en las mejillas. Afortunadamente para los clientes masculinos, era una mujer discreta que sabía bajar la voz y apoyaba a estos inexpertos en su primer viaje. En el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano Saburo volvería a la tienda buscando un producto especial para los suyos.

Él tomo la bolsa de papel, la metió debajo de su brazo izquierdo, agradeció con timidez y corrió a la entrada de la tienda, aún había camino que recorrer antes de llegar casa y aún ahí se encontraban sus hermanitos, que podían meter sus narices en casi cualquier cosa.

―Ugh, pensaba que no pasaría esta vergüenza hasta que necesitara preservativos ―pensó en Isuke por alguna razón y cuando por fin lo entendió se sacudió la cabeza avergonzado. Acto seguido comenzó su viaje de regreso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los zapatos negros sonaban con cada paso que se daba. El eco parecía extenderse interminablemente por los pasillos con piso de cerámica, subiendo y bajando las escaleras hasta disolverse en el nivel inferior o superior. Si se prestaba la atención suficiente podía saber si había alguien caminando sobre sus cabezas o paseando debajo de sus suelas.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando los interiores de la construcción, revelando un gran río de polvo que flotaba sobre los vacíos escritorios de madera. Salvo por los sujetos que recorrían los pasillos con un traje negro, no había humanos de los cuales se pudiera proyectar una sombra. Ese sitio debía poder almacenar a un centenar de personar, pero solo un par de decenas atravesaban sus intestinos. Daba la sensación de que el lugar estaba abandonado, pero ahí estaba ella viendo que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Se sentía una sensación muy parecida a la soledad. Últimamente así de espeluznante le parecía el edificio. Sino fuera porque Toboe estaba a unos pasos de ella realmente se sentiría abandonada en un edificio que el tiempo termino por olvidar. Él y los pasos que ocasionalmente alcanzaba a escuchar. No estaban solos. Sus compañeros recorrían cada piso, alertas ante cualquier anormalidad, y la secretaria, aquella a quien debía una cena, se encontraba en el mostrador de la planta baja.

Era todo tan extraño. Como volver en el tiempo, a sus primeros días trabajando para Sato. Los pasillos vacíos durante el día, en un edificio tan pulcro y bien cuidado. Sus oficinas y amplios espacios estaban hechos para contener a contadores, administradores, el tipo de gente que vestía de traje gris y corbata de colores ridículos. Pero los que daban vida a esas instalaciones eran personas de traje negro cuya ocupación era más arriesgada y aun así eran muy pocos para llenar estas.

Durante ese tiempo Haruki se cuestionó lo extraño de la situación. Que era lo que tenía que vigilar. A quien tenía que proteger si no había la más mínima alma indefensa que se escondiera bajo su escritorio. Apostaba que todos, a excepción de su conocida de pelo gris, sabían defenderse. Entonces cual era el punto de su trabajo. Esas preguntas perduraron hasta el día en que los sujetos de traje gris y otros de bata blanca empezaron a llenar el edificio con dióxido de carbono, aunque, de cualquier manera, eran menos de los que cabría esperar.

Eso era algo normal y sus preocupaciones habían disminuido de momento.

Pero entonces un grupo de matones había entrado disparando por la puerta principal, rompiendo cristales y dejando heridos a sus compañeros. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que otro grupo, mejor organizado, invadiera las instalaciones.

Todo eso era demasiado raro. Solía pensar que la vida de guardia de seguridad era más tranquila. Se suponía que debía esperar este tipo de cosas, pero no tan pronto y más importante aún, en un lapso tan corto de tiempo.

Ahora los trabajadores volvían a desaparecer de los pasillos y en su lugar volvían las inquietudes a hacerse un lugar en su cabeza. Todo era tan estrambótico. Había algo que no le habían dicho al obtener su trabajo. Los ataques, el número de trabajadores, la repentina contratación de agentes de seguridad. Era parte de algo que no alcanzaba ver. Estaba segura de que esa empresa no era algo real.

― ¿Te sientes bien pelirroja? ―dijo Toboe, sacándola fuera de su mente.

―Sí, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando.

― ¿Pensando? No sabía que las chicas hicieran eso ―dijo en tono bromista.

―Lo hacemos más seguido que ustedes ―respondió y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Toboe sonrió y dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Su siguiente acto fue recargarse en la pared y cruzarse de brazo, entonces empezó a sobar su hombro derecho.

―Sí que lo hacen. Algunas incluso pegan fuerte. Con las que hacen ambas cosas una persona no debería meterse.

―Y sin embargo lo haces.

―Lo acabas de decir. Pensamos menos ―se encogió de hombros y levanto ambas manos en diagonal ―Y yo particularmente evito hacerlo.

―Je. Tu fuerte es el carisma ¿No crees que deberías estar en un escenario de madera, con un fuerte olor a cafeína y cerveza, en lugar de en este lugar?

―No sería algo divertido. Lo más emocionante que me pasaría sería que un espectador me arrojara su taza de café caliente.

―Lo cual te pasaría más de una vez si te metes con las señoritas del público ―Haruki se recargo contra la otra pared, saca la caja de Pockys de su saco negro y se lo ofreció al canario que tenía en frente.

―Estoy seguro que tú lo harías ―tomó la caja y extrajo de ella el palito de chocolate, estaba a punto de devolverle la caja a Haruki pero se retractó y tomo otro que escondió dentro de un bolsillo de su saco antes de devolvérselo.

La caja volvió a su dueña que saco uno de sus deliciosos manjares para ella misma. Lo coloco en su boca y por un momento imagino que fuera un cigarrillo. Le hizo algo de gracia. Debía parecer una versión femenina de su jefe, de cabello rojo y traje negro pero de cuerpo holgado. Escondió la caja de nuevo dentro de su ropa hasta que el próximo antojo surgiera.

― ¿En qué piensas? Te veías ausente del resto del mundo. Pareciera que tuvieres problemas económicos en los cuales pensar ―dijo con un tono de voz más serio.

Eso no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Si la hubiera conocido unas semanas atrás había adivinado su situación con mirarle el rostro. Pero ahora los problemas monetarios no eran tan grandes como solían ser, o por lo menos no lo parecían, en cualquier momento su sombra podría volver a ser tan grande como hace poco.

―No es eso. Este lugar, esta tan vacío. Me pareció raro los primeros días que estuve aquí. Con el tiempo eso cambio, cuando los topos de oficina comenzaron a llegar, pero ahora, las cosas están igual que antes.

―Sí. Supongo que eso da mala espina.

―Este lugar esta tan vacío que prácticamente me obliga a pensar en ello.

―Aún estoy aquí para hablar ―Toboe agito la mano como si estuviera saludando.

―Ja. Después de unos días tu compañía se hace molesta, como el constante canto de un canario. Canario.

―Eres muy ruda pelirroja. Deberías controlar el calor que emana de tu cabello o terminaras tan amargada como el jefe.

―Solo en tus sueños.

―Supongo que también has estado pensando en lo extraño de los ataques.

Haruki abrió los ojos de repente.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste?

―Oh vamos, no te creas tan especial. Todos los novatos aquí lo piensan. Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que vería tanta acción. Supongo que se imaginaban algo parecido a proteger un centro comercial. Un indeseable de vez en cuando, un ladrón de poca monta una vez al mes, ese tipo de cosas

―No lo niego. Yo también veía algo similar. Creí que las cosas serían más tranquilas. Pero… ―se detuvo un momento a admirar el silencio casi fantasmal de los alrededores, interrumpido por sus palabras y ocasionalmente los pasos de sus compañeros o los de un auto que pasaba frente a la calle.

Toboe miro por la venta, los rayos del sol entraban con fuerza. Era la 1 de la tarde, la hora más ocupada del trabajo. Debería ser complicado moverse por esos pasillos entre tanto ajetreo, pero tenía la libertad suficiente como para recargarse un momento a charlar.

―Quizás ha vuelto a suceder un ataque ―soltó de repente.

― ¿Otra incursión?

―Sí. Pero esta vez en mitad de la noche. Cuando es más sencillo escurrirse entre las sombras y la gente se siente cansada, ya lo intentaron a mitad del día y al anochecer―hizo una pausa y levanto los hombros― Los empleados faltarían hoy por temor a salir heridos, si fuera yo lo tendría.

―Pero ¿Por qué no nos informarían de algo así? La última vez nos lo comunicaron.

―Sí, pero tú estabas aquí la última vez. Te quedaste hasta después de tu turno. Si no nos dijeron esta vez, será porque no quieren alarmarnos más de lo que ya estamos.

Haruki bajo el semblante. Observo un momento el piso cubierto de cerámica a cuadros mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho. Tenía sentido. La última vez que había visto los rostros de los contadores parecían nerviosos. El edificio contaba con aire acondicionado y aun así sudaban como si se hubiera averiado. Estaban en todo su derecho de negarse a trabajar dada la situación. Estaba segura que varios de los nuevos guardias estaban pensando en hacer exactamente lo mismo.

―Bueno. La verdad es solo algo que se me ocurrió. Puede que esté equivocado, lo mejor será volver a trabajar antes de que nos llamen la atención. Recuerda que hay cámaras ―se separó de la pared y metió sus manos dentro del saco, avanzaba de manera tan presuntuosa que parecía que el Pocky en su boca era un cigarro.

―La verdad es que lo que dijiste tiene sentido. Me sorprende que usaras la cabeza.

―Dije que no suelo usarla ―volteo a mirarla sin dejar de avanzar por el pasillo ―pero probablemente sirve mejor que la tuya.

―Te gustaría eso ―Haruki se despegó y continuo con su ronda de patrullaje. Había sido relajante platicar con ese hombre. Era un idiota como Isuke, pero otra clase de idiota. Isuke era la clase de idiota que te pisa sin pensar en lo que puedas sentir. Toboe era la clase de idiota que te hacía reír y eso estaba bien. Sus cavilaciones casi se habían disipado, así como parte de sus preocupaciones. Pero habían surgido nuevas dudas. ¿Que era exactamente tan importante como para que tuvieran tantos ataques? ¿Era más que una simple compañía farmacéutica? Y si era el caso ¿Qué cosas sabía su jefe que no le decía?

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

El mundo vuelve a su carril una vez resuelto el primer bache del día. Isuke se paseaba por la casa alzando una cara carmín y fingiendo que nada pasaba, cuando el chico joven de la manada moría de la vergüenza de sólo verla. Y es que para él ver a su Isuke-sama, esa mujer tan hecha y derecha como lo era, necesitar que le pasaran sus toallas femeninas alargando el brazo fuera de la puerta abierta de una abertura, era un nivel de confianza rozando al de un familiar o una pareja.

―Bueno…me voy

Incapaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo la vergonzosa situación decidió tomar el resto de la mañana fuera de casa luego de dejar a sus hermanos en la escuela, volvió para tomar las cosa que requeriría para hacer las tareas de ese día en la biblioteca de su escuela y se fue. Todo esto lo vio Isuke. Fue hasta la cocina con ganas de tomar un cuchillo y machacar lo que sea que fuera comida para desahogar todo ese carmín de sus mejillas. Se dejó caer con pesadez frente de la mesa.

― ¿Sucede algo, Inukai-san?

―Esos malditos días llegaron antes de tiempo. ―estiro su mano para tomar la manzana que quedaba en el tazón de en medio de la mesa. En la mañana, antes de que los pequeños salieran por la puerta, durante el aquelarre que esa familia llamaba desayuno, habían 8 frutas, ahora sólo quedaba una, solemnemente evitada por los cachorros.

― ¿Esos días? ¿A qué se refiere?

―Ya sabes, esos días difíciles de cada mes― la miró esperando que la entendiera, pero sólo había confusión en el rostro de Fuyuka― Tu periodo.

La palabra o concepto la conocía, la había escuchado en algún momento en su día a día. Hay conocimiento que vuela en el aire, llega a oídos de distintas edades, en ocasiones sacándoles de la ignorancia y en otras asustando con lo que les deparaba el destino.

La primera vez que escucho sobre la menstruación tenía 8 años, Haruki empezaba a perder clases en la escuela. Hana tendría 2 años y Yuki seguía en brazos de mamá; fue en la escuela a la hora de receso, comía un sencillo bento a la sombra del árbol con sus demás compañeras cuando una de ellas empezó a hablar sobre eso, su madre le había dado la "charla" de mujer a mujercita. Ella decía que cuando una chica era mayor empezaba a sangrar mucho por donde hacía pis. Eso ocurría cada mes, según ella, sin falta y a veces dolía mucho, una enfermedad que daba mucho miedo de sólo oírla. Según su amiga muy pocas chicas quedaban fuera de la regla. Y de allí se sujetó, dijo, sin pérdida de tiempo, que ella no sería de ese tipo de mujeres, ella iba a crecer sin esa extraña enfermedad de la naturaleza; y a sus 15 años de edad parecía ir por buen camino, pero no muy largo.

―Bueno… sé un poco de eso, pero no mucho…― apretaba entre sus manos el paño húmedo con que limpiaba la cocina.

― ¿Tu madre ya habló contigo sobre eso?

―Am… no exactamente, mamá empezó a ponerse muy mal e ir al hospital desde hace tres o cuatro años. Y en el último se internó. No tuvimos oportunidad de tocar esos temas.

―Siéntate, Isuke te va a contar sobre el horrible destino que deben cargar las mujeres.

― ¿¡Ah!? ―los rollizos de la cara se le colorearon. Fuyuka rara vez hablaba de esas cosas, era la segunda mayor, su madre hacía falta en casa, su hermana no era la figura femenina que se esperaría y en clases sabatinas sólo tenía ojos para lo escrito en el pizarrón, toda la formula era perfecta para hacerla tímida en temas de ese tipo.

―Isuke te dijo que te sentaras, va a explicarte que debes empezar a hacer. No tardarás en ser una mujercita.

La cara de la inquilina decía claramente que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y a Fuyuka no le quedó más opción que sentarse a escuchar a la pelirosa.

7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7

― ¿Tienes el dinero? ―olía a orines y agua estancada, pero era el mejor lugar que podían escoger para ese tipo de transacciones. La transición entre el bullicio y la calma imperiosa era perfecta para verse a escondidas sin errar en la hora acordada, tampoco en el interesado y el proveedor.

― Siempre tengo el dinero―con cuidado, paso un billete con detalle enrollado de una mano a otra. Nadie debe darse cuenta. Nadie debe oler de qué se trata.

― Nunca tengo problemas contigo, salvo cuando escucho que quieres revender lo que te doy.

― Debo conseguir dinero de algún lado, Kotaro-san. Creí que ya te había explicado eso― el discreto paquete fue guardado entre su libro de matemáticas, antes de meterlo dentro de la mochila volteo de izquierda a derecha para ver si alguien venía. Llevándosela a los hombros, había dado por sentado que la transacción había ido como la leche y el pan―. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, aunque haya tardado un poco en llegar.

―Es de la mejor calidad, Mitsuki, no esperes que sea algo rápido si pides específicamente eso.

― Sólo fue un comentario. Gracias por la entrega―revisó que no hubiera nadie antes de salir de detrás de los arbustos que colindaban con el baño exterior que su escuela tenía en el patio. Debía volver con sus hermanos, seguro estarían desesperados por su retraso al "olvidar" un libro en el salón, ya los imaginaba con mueca impaciente frente al portón de la escuela. Si supieran que no había ido al salón.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Fue la charla más larga y tediosa que había tenido en su vida, el cómo se siente, lo que ocurre, porqué ocurre, remedios caseros, etc. Era la charla más larga que había tenido con Inukai, aparte de unilateralmente. No cabía duda que ese ciclo era serio, tanto para las que lo padecen como para quienes están a su alrededor. E Isuke estaba a punto de empezar con el tema de la concepción y los riesgos de practicar el sexo sin protección cuando llegaron gritando y corriendo el resto de los niños.

―Vaya, la mañana pasó volando, no me fije que ya estaban de regreso, Sabu-nii―dijo escapando en lo posible de la chica con cabello color chicle.

―Seguramente estuvieron entretenidas―respondió el chico con una línea muy fina de rojo en las mejillas.

― ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

―Muy bien, Fuyuka-nee-san, mira―sacando una examen con muchos círculos rojos― Mi primer examen ¡y lo hice bien! ―Hana era un amor con todo el mundo, luego de saludar a Fuyuka y mostrarle su examen fue corriendo con Isuke para dárselo en las manos, como una niña haría al llegar a casa con su madre.

―Nos portamos bien, como siempre― dijeron a coro los gemelos, y pudieron irse corriendo con Isuke de no ser porque Saburo había llamado a casa desde la escuela para reportar los problemas del día, Fuyuka los tomó a ambos de los brazos antes de que escaparan con su diosa y les dio el regaño merecido.

Mientras todo eso pasaba una joven de chamarra aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la televisión. Teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie se deshizo del paquete en su mochila dejándolo tras el mueble donde estaba puesto el enorme aparato, un escondite temporal. Corrió a su cuarto luego de una última mirada a la manada. Sin notar esos ojos color naranja gatuno que no perdieron detalle de sus movimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El turno de Haruki había acabado hace un cuarto de hora, estaba ya a una calle de las instalaciones de la compañía cuando se detuvo frente a un cruce. El semáforo estaba en rojo, no era una zona por la que hubiera mucho tránsito, pero respeto las leyes de tráfico para poder voltear y ver los dos edificios medianos que se alzaban detrás de los muros color gris. Hacia bastante calor para alguien con camisa manga larga, así que cargaba el saco con un brazo, teniendo cuidado de no maltratarlo o arrugarlo demasiado. El estilo desarreglado en orden no era muy bien visto por su estricto jefe.

El semáforo había cambiado a verde al poco tiempo, pero Haruki seguía con la vista en las construcciones que quedaban detrás. Las calles de alrededor eran bastante tranquilas, lo suficiente como para que un asaltante hiciera de ellas su zona de trabajo, pero también para dejar a una persona pensar en su trayecto a casa. Ensimismada en la conversación que se había dado con su jefe, el llegar a casa no era su prioridad aquel día.

Había estado entrenando patadas y golpes con su jefe en el patío como siempre; él usaba protectores en las manos a los que ella debía golpear lo más rápido y fuerte que pudiera. Sato daba órdenes constantemente sobre su equilibrio y su postura, debía cuidar muy bien de estos si no quería que saliva cayera en su rostro. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su estilo libre y sin restricciones, por lo que era fácil que descuidara su posición. El patio no sería un lugar silencioso mientras los dos estuvieran ahí. Pasado un rato de la misma rutina Haruki se animó a preguntar.

―Disculpe, Jefe, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta? ―apenas podía hablar con el resuello de su respiración. Sino mal recordaba, llevaban trabajando media hora completa sin parar.

―No hay preguntas indiscretas, pero puede que sí las respuestas― respondió en conjunto de un empujo de su brazo para que la chica aplicara más fuerza al embestir.

―Entonces, yo… me preguntaba… ¿a qué se dedica la empresa para que los tipos de la otra noche entraran disparando? ―la patada que lanzó dio en el blanco, pero el hombre pelirrojo la repelió con más fuerza de la debida haciendo que ella cayera al pasto. Recuerda que se sintió agradecida por no usar el pantalón del uniforme sino un viejo short negro.

― ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta, Sagae?

―Señor…me acaba de decir que…

―Sólo quiero saber a qué se debe―le hizo una señal de que se levantara y siguiera con el entrenamiento.

―En las últimas horas, no pude evitar pensar, que han pasado cosas extrañas en este lugar ―apoyando su mano derecha en su rodilla, Haruki volvió a ponerse de pie ―No le preste mucha atención cuando llegue aquí, solo estaba entusiasmada por encontrar una oportunidad así, pero ahora que lo pienso, estaban solicitando una cantidad bastante considerable de personal solo para la seguridad ―se dio a sí misma un pal de palmadas en las nalgas, había restos de pasto pegados a su short. Sato mantenía una mirada inquisitiva sobre cada uno de los movimientos que Haruki hacía, y ella lo notaba, este cambio en la actitud, así que volvió lo más rápido que pudo a su posición― Y, bueno, nunca espere encontrar tanta acción en un trabajo de guardia de seguridad.

― ¿Está inconforme con su trabajo, señorita Sagae? No esperaba que fueras la clase de persona que busca un trabajo en el que apenas deba mover un musculo. ¿Le sonaba cómoda la vida como guardia?

―No, no es eso. Estoy acostumbrada al trabajo duro, es solo que ¿por qué molestarse tanto por una empresa farmacéutica que, a lo mucho, sólo se dedica a preparar insulina? ¿Por qué nos contrataron a nosotros en primer lugar? ―termino de hablar. Había decidido mantener a Toboe fuera de la conversación, si decía una palabra sobre él existía la posibilidad de meter en problemas a alguien cuyo único crimen había sido conversar. Sato se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio mientras vigilaba los movimientos que esta hacía.

―Los contratamos porque necesitábamos personal. Esta es una nueva sucursal, construida hace relativamente poco por "Diamond Innovation", la compañía que paga tu sueldo. Esta sería la sucursal japonesa y a pesar de que ya contaba con un pequeño cuerpo de personal de seguridad, necesitábamos con urgencia de un mayor número de personas para llenar los espacios vacíos. Tú, y los demás de tu generación, corrieron la suerte de encontrar un lugar que precisara tan urgentemente de personal.

―Eso tiene sentido. Pero no me explicó, porque ha habido tantas incursiones dentro de las instalaciones. No esperaba quedarme parada en un lugar sin hacer nada, pero tantos enfrentamientos… parece demasiado para este tipo de trabajo.

―Tú misma lo dijiste. Es tu primera experiencia como guardia de seguridad. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre el mundo, esto no es como esos trabajos que has visto en la tv sobre un guardia de centro comercial.

―Pero, aun así, tres ataques en menos de un mes… ―los ojos de Sato dieron una señal de vida, un brillo recorrió sus ojos y su mirada se fijó de manera más penetrante sobre la pelirroja.

― ¿Tres ataques has dicho?

―Ammm… Sí.

― ¿De que estas hablando? Solo se han visto dos incursiones de esos tipos.

―Dos incursiones que yo haya vivido. Hay otro detalle, cuando llegue los pasillos estaban vacíos, no había ningún viejo administrador en ellos. Con el tiempo eso cambio, pero ahora vuelven a estar igual que al inicio. Es comprensible que los trabajadores tengan miedo de venir después de que su lugar de trabajo sea convertido en un campo de tiro. Pero después de dos de estos sucesos no habían dejado de venir, solo se veía un poco más nerviosos. Puede que tres fuera su límite.

Sin darse cuenta habían dejado de practicar. Haruki respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento y Sato había bajado los protectores y tomado una posición, parecía que su altura había aumentado y, así, se hubiera vuelto todavía más imponente. Pero una mentira. Él ya era así, lo notó desde su primer encuentro. Lo había olvidado debido a que, en días recientes, había empezado a verlo más como un amigo

―No sabría decir si eres una persona de mente despierta o simplemente tienes mucha imaginación. ¿Has llegado a esta conclusión tú sola?

―Sí. Me lo he figurado con toda la tranquilidad que hay en los pasillos ―dijo dejando a un lado a su compañero rubio. Las gotas de sudor caían a montón por su rostro, era difícil deducir si alguna de ellas era por culpa o nervios.

―Los giros de la empresa son cuestiones de los altos mandos administrativos, ellos saben cómo invierten el dinero, a quién despiden, a quién contratan. No son cuestiones que yo pueda o deba responder―una respuesta concisa que podría bastar a cualquiera, pero Haruki pudo notar cómo su jefe intensifica su mirada, sin mirarle. Justo la misma forma y gesto que ella usaba antes al amenazar a un deudor de juego―Mi única responsabilidad recae en el cuerpo de seguridad, no en el administrativo.

―Entiendo, lamento haberlo molestado con esas cosas.

―Da un par de vueltas y toma una ducha, luego dirígete con la secretaria en recursos humanos, tu paga te espera. Es todo por hoy―recogió su propio saco y se fue, dejándola pensando en las pocas respuestas que obtuvo. Uno, su jefe sabía a qué se dedicaba la empresa, él era de los altos mandos y dos, no era una farmacéutica, de serlo no tendría problemas en reconocerlo. Algo se maquinaba en aquel alto edificio de común apariencia que tanto querían esos hombres. Las cosas eran confusas, no muchas respuestas concretas y demasiadas conjeturas. Sólo esperaba estar jugando en el lado correcto del tablero esta vez.

Fue lo último que pensó. Ensimismada, había continuado con su camino ignorando lo que tenía en rededor, así hasta que, sin siquiera notarlo, había dado con ese pequeño edificio que se caía a pequeños pedazos. Su hogar. Podía ver las sombras de los niños través de las ventanas, como corrían y jugaban, incluso alcanzaba a oír los gritos que tantas quejas causaban en los vecinos, y pensó en lo que se vendría a continuación, la idea de contarles sobre su cita de mañana no le agradaba, pero era lo debido. Ya lo había aplazado bastante. Sonrió con un pocky en la boca, y tomó camino hasta las escaleras saludando al inquilino de abajo a quien sus hermanos ayudaban de vez en cuando con el jardín para conseguir unas monedas.

Iba subiendo a paso tranquilo sin sospechar que ya adentro uno de sus hermanos era regañado por la fiera de la manada. Misuki, la cachorra de zorro, estaba sujeta del cuello, en sentido figurado, por Isuke; esta había tomado el contrabando de Misuki y aprovechando que el resto estaba ocupado preparando la cena fue a confrontarla en privado en la habitación que todos los hermanos compartían de la mejor manera posible, ya antes había entrado a esa habitación y seguía sorprendiéndose de que 8 niños entraran en ese lugar y durmieran TODOS JUNTOS.

Misuki era del tipo de chicas que luego de los primeros regaños empezaba a mostrar el colmillo y con Isuke estos regaños no se hacían del rogar, era casi seguro que le tocaría al menos uno por día. Esta vez le recriminaba por traer contrabando a la casa que su hermana con tanto esfuerzo mantenía. Escuchaba cosas tales como "Ese tipo de cosas no son aptas para cachorros como tú", "las clasificaciones son por algo, para cuidar la mente de pequeños adolecentes que se quieren hacer los valientes" o "Isuke quiere saber de dónde es que pudiste sacar esto, es una película clonada, ¿sabes que eso podría considerarse un crimen? Es una falta de respeto a quienes trabajaron en esta película" casi parecía una madre, como toda chica pre-puberta en su mente Misuki le respondía y rodaba los ojos "_Por lo mismo la traje a escondidas, me quería ahorrar la charla de edades. Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse, no sé de qué te sorprendes si se nota que a mi edad ver una película de clasificació no era nada para ti. Lo que le pudieron sacar a esa peli ya se lo sacaron, no es ni de este año, por favor. " _

―A tu hermana le interesaría saber lo que traes a casa~3 ―aquello era una amenaza muy directa y fue entonces que la mirada retadora y pose avalentonada de Misuki se tiró por la ventana. Haruki ya había discutido sobre esa película con ella, no la respetaba del todo porque es casi imposible que un hermano te respete del todo, pero seguro se conseguía un castigo y ya sin sus preciadas cartas no podía subsistir sin el dinero que apenas le daban.

―Espera, Isuke, ¿podemos discutirlo? Quizás podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Ver la peli juntas y no contarle a Haruki.

―Isuke se siente tentada a dejar que veas esto sólo para ver como duermes por la noche, pero al mismo tiempo quiere saber lo que te dirá tu hermana de ver esto. Ahh las posibilidades~3―dijo abanicándose con la película y mirando a la chica de forma sádica. Disfrutando del mal que podía causarle a la gente, la ansiedad y nervios que podía hacerles experimentar sólo para su propia diversión.

―Por favor, sólo íbamos a verla Hayaka y yo.

― ¿Y dónde si se puede saber? Acaso ¿no ves cómo duermen? Aquí Arashi no puede ir al baño sin que Akira le diga a Fuyuka que no hay papel.

―Por favor, sólo será esta vez. Puedo decirle a las niñas que jueguen en otra habitación y usted puedes supervisarnos. Haruki-nee no se entera y puede que le guste, parece el tipo de persona que disfruta de las pelis de terror―pero aparte de su destreza en cartas, era igual muy buena a la hora de usar palabras.

Isuke miró por vez primera la parte de atrás de la película, la sinopsis no se escuchaba mal y conocía a los directores. Sería quizás la misma peli que no pudo ver por estar con los preparativos de su ingreso a la clase negra. Tentador, muy tentador y sólo sería cuestión de enviar a los niños a la cama temprano. Miró la portada una vez más y negó con la cabeza. Las niñas tendrían pesadillas, Misuki tendría problemas para dormir y hasta podría dejar de comer, las niñas estarían llorando en medio de la película, no quería que Haruki se preocupara por ellos, se supone que también ella los cuidaba ahora. Le entregaría la película.

―Buen intento, pero Haruki tiene que ver esto. ―no lo hizo por diversión, estaba genuinamente preocupada por esa cachorra terca y sus hermanos, sobre todo por la mayor. A Misuki se le cayó el mundo a los pies al ver a la peli-rosa irse.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió Haruki se encontró con lo que esperaba encontrarse. Como cada tarde que regresaba a casa lo primero en lo que se fijaba era en el cuarteto establecido de desastres que tenía por hermanos; Akira, Arashi, Hana y Yuki corrían alrededor de la sala esquivando los muebles, solían hacer cosas tan variadas como jugar a las atrapadas o pasarse entre ellos una humilde pelota de plástico. El plato de hoy era una pelea campal de almohadas, dos de ellas cojines del sillón de la sala y las otras dos tomadas prestadas de sus dormitorios. Arashi tenía en sus manos el arma más letal de todas, la almohada de Saburo, la cual era la más grande de las pertenecientes los menores. Lejos de ser una ventaja, provocaba que el combate pasara de un "todos contra todos" a un "yo contra todo el barrio" protagonizado por Arashi.

Aisladas en un rincón, lejos de los desastres, se encontraba Hayaka en su tradicional ensimismamiento por el dibujo junto con una expectante Mei. Era su rincón por derecho, así lo recordaba Haruki desde el día en que ella había tomado lápiz y papel y se hubiera arrinconado en una esquina de la sala. Era el lugar perfecto para evadir el relajo de los más pequeños y el calor que haría por la tarde en la habitación, no molestar en la cocina y respetar la privacidad del jefe de la casa. Mei se había unido a ella con el tiempo, atraída más por los dibujos que por el desorden del resto.

Saburo se hallaba como siempre recostado en el sillón. Con un libro entre manos y las piernas cruzadas encontraba una paz que parecería imposible de alcanzar con todo lo que le rodeaba. Recostado ahí y con esas pequeñas cosas corriendo a su alrededor, era como ver una balsa de madera siendo rodeada por pirañas cuyo pasajero hubiera aceptado tranquilamente el proseguir de las cosas.

Las únicas que faltaban en su foto rutinaria eran Fuyuka y Mizuki. Una siempre en la cocina a la hora estimada, cumpliendo con tener alimentados a sus hermanos en tiempo y forma. La otra siempre moviéndose, encima de alguno de sus hermanos, perdida en algún lugar de la casa (o fuera de ella) era la menos rutinaria de toda la familia.

Y también faltaba Isuke. Pero en su estado daba por seguro donde debía haberse escondido mientras se recuperaba.

Al ver el escenario que tanta fuerza le había dado desde que su madre fue internada en el hospital, se preguntó si sería una buena idea decirles eso. Así como podían ser un apoyo para ella podían ser su destrucción, y los niños no olvidan con facilidad. Más aún, se preguntaba si todo lo que había pasado, con su trabajo y con Isuke, llegaría a alterar la pacifica vida de esos cachorros. Si acaso valdría la pena continuar con todo eso.

― ¡Haruki-nee san llego! ―grito Mei, apuntando a la puerta con un lápiz rojo carcomido.

Ocho cachorros alzaron las orejas al escuchar a su hermana menor, la minina de la manada también pudo escucharlo desde la habitación de los niños y miró con reproche a Misuki. Esta, de tener orejas, hubieran estado pegadas a su cabeza por el peso de esa mirada. La única solución que encontró fue colgarse de la pierna de Isuke y ser peso muerto para que esta no avanzara, que no le sirvió de mucho, los entrenamientos rigurosos en combate con su madre habían hecho de sus piernas un arma mortal, se lo podían preguntar a una de sus excompañeras de clase. Esa patada fue suficiente para dejar a Shin´ya fuera de la jugada.

―Por favor, Isuke, haré lo que pidas pero no le muestres esa película a Haruki. Ya es insoportable sin más cosas que agregar a la lista.

―Debiste pensarlo antes de venir a meter estas cosas en casa. Y quizás este sería el momento perfecto para empezar a llamar a Isuke como debe ser.

―Por favor, Isuke-sama ―corrigió de inmediato; la poca intimidad del cuarto les escondía un poco del resto, pero si ellas podían escuchar la pelea campal contra Haruki, ellos podían escuchar su "discreta" conversación―Lo que sea, por favor.

―Misuki, Isuke no hace esto porque quiera verte rogar, Isuke sabe que esta película podía traerle problemas a tus hermanos menores para dormir. Además, cuando Haruki no está en casa se va confiada en que Isuke mantendrá las cosas funcionando como deben. Y es lo que Isuke va a hacer. Cuidarte y a tus hermanos. Aún si es metiéndote en problemas. Sólo de esa forma vas a escarmentar.

Y eso fue suficiente, es difícil hacer que un niño entienda que cuando lo van a acusar es por su culpa y no por satisfacción de la otra persona. Pero cuando sabe que ya no va a poder escapar de su castigo puede resignarse fácilmente. Igual Misuki, en cuanto vio que no había forma de sobornar a esa diosa sólo la soltó y caminó muy lento detrás de ella, sopesando la idea de salir corriendo por la puerta o agarrarse los shorts y plantarle cara a Haruki.

La pelirosa atravesó la puerta y avanzo por el pasillo hasta la sala, seguida por detrás por la cachorra cabizbaja. El rostro de la niña lucía enfermo, con pequeñas gotas de sudor adornando su rostro. Caminaba apoyándose con una mano en la pared y con la otra sosteniéndose el estómago. Delante de ella se alejaba su perdición hacia la sala de estar. Como un niño a punto de ser acusado por su hermano mayor, no le quedaba de otra que esperar con temor el castigo que se vendría, y aguardar que este no fuera lo peor.

Cuando Isuke llegó a la sala, Haruki se encontraba con los cuatro pequeños que hasta hace poco habían estado corriendo alrededor del sillón donde se postraba su hermano, quien por su parte se había sentado correctamente desde que vio a Haruki atravesar la puerta. Sus pequeñas manos ahora jalaban de las prendas de su hermana, cada una reclamando por atención, y las almohadas ahora se encontraban abandonadas en el piso. Haruki volteo a verla en cuanto esta se asomó.

―Ah, Isuke-sama, hola. Me preguntaba dónde estaba.

―Donde Isuke esta o que hace no es de tu incumbencia. Llegas tarde.

―Yo solo me preocupaba por… Tuve que entrenar como siempre, y me distraje un poco de camino a casa. ¡Ay! ¡Yuki, te he dicho que no me muerdas la espalda!―literalmente todos los pequeño le reclamaban a su manera.

―Mira que dejar sola Isuke tanto tiempo, después del café que te ofreció por la mañana.

Ante la situación Haruki solo pudo sonreír y cerrar los ojos. Una sonrisa estúpida que hablaba por sí misma. Era una disculpa silenciosa, que evitaba decir cualquier cosa que pudiera hundirla aún más en el lodo de lo que ya estaba. No pasó mucho para Mizuki alcanzara la escena, llegó con la cabeza metida entre los hombros, apretando los labios de manera que parecía que estaba inflando los cachetes, intentando usar la figura de Isuke como un camuflaje para su persona.

―Ahí estás Mizuki. Bien, todos están aquí, eso facilita un poco las cosas.

―Haruki hay algo que Isuke debe decirte ―dijo mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia la pelirroja, decidida a entregar el contrabando su brazo empezó a moverse para mostrar el objeto que escondía detrás de ella.

―Sólo un momento Isuke-sama, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle a usted y a mis hermanos. Me gustaría que todos me escucharan― dijo ya parándose, el momento había llegado y debía hacer las cosas correctamente, ellos iban a estar bien, sólo sería un rato por la noche y les dejaría dinero para que compraran pizza. A su edad ella olvidaba todo con un poco de pizza.

El cuerpo de Isuke retrocedió levemente mientras parpadeaba ante su declaración. Detrás de ella, Mizuki observaba aliviada como la película que casi salía detrás de la espalda de la pelirroja volvía su lugar como si no tuviera intenciones de salir, ella dio suspiro como si sus problemas se hubieran acabado, pero eso era tan falso como el ending de Shiena.

El resto de la familia miro a Haruki y guardo silencio, Saburo y Hayaka habían vuelto a sus hobbys al poco tiempo de saludar a su hermana, más luego de lo dicho sus vistas habían vuelto con curiosidad hacia la puerta. Durante un breve instante había pasado algo maravilloso, el tercer piso del edificio estaba en silencio con toda la familia reunida.

―Está bien. Isuke puede esperar.―dijo en una sincera muestra de amabilidad de su parte. Había pocas cosas que podían hacer que la pelirroja no prestara atención a Isuke y eso eran sus hermanos. Ya todos estaban más tranquilos luego de su recibimiento y miraban atentos al anuncio que quería dar su hermana mayor, todos menos una pequeña. Más que preocupada para cuando Haruki prestara al fin atención a su huésped.

―Gracias Isuke-sama. Saburo puedes ir a la cocina y traer a Fuyuka, ella también debe escuchar.

―De acuerdo nee-san ―dijo Saburo después de mirarla unos instantes.

Como tercero en la lista de sucesión cumplía su rol con eficacia, eso nadie lo podía negar, aunque eso tuviera sus lados negativos. Cuando Saburo había vuelto de la cocina con su hermana, las tormentas y sus dos compañeras de juego ya habían ocupado el sillón por completo.

Fuyuka se acomodó en el lugar que había entre la televisión y el sillón, a Saburo no le quedo de otra que hacer lo mismo. Isuke se acercó y se recargo con su brazo desocupado sobre el lado contrario al que estaba Haruki, Mizuki la siguió y se posiciono detrás de ella.

― ¿Qué tienes que decirnos Haruki nee-san? ―Fuyuka fue la primera en aventurarse.

―Realmente no tengo idea de cómo decirles esto ―se alejó por fin de la entrada del departamento, se acercó hacia el mueble y deposito sobre su respaldo el saco que cargaba.

― ¿Son malas noticias? ―dijo Saburo con una expresión de preocupación ― ¿En qué problemas nos metimos esta vez?

―No. No son malas noticias. Al menos, no creo que lo sean. Pero…realmente no sé cómo llegarán a tomárselo…

La pelirosa observaba con cautela desde el otro lado, preguntándose qué habría pasado esta vez. Hace poco matones habían interrumpido en el pacifico hogar de los cachorros y les habían dejado un buen susto. ¿Es que ahora sucedía algo más problemático, o sería acaso que quienes las buscaban la hubiesen encontrado y hablado con Haruki en su camino a casa? ¿Debía irse de aquella casa? A ella se le veía muy nerviosa, con ganas de que el suelo se abriese, cayeran tres pisos y finalmente se la tragara la tierra.

― ¿Acaso vendrán más tipos malos? ―dijo Hayaka. De inmediato un mal general se esparció por la habitación igual que la gripe en invierno. Los rostros se movieron de un lado a otro, las miradas de los hermanos se encontraban y hacían el trabajo de transmitir más rápido la preocupación por los conductos imaginarios que aparecen cuando se cruzan miradas. Hubo unos cuanto quejidos y sus infantiles caras tomaron tonos sombríos.

―Mei no quere más hombres malos ―dijo la pequeña al borde del llanto.

― ¿¡Que?! ¡No, esperen, no es nada de eso! ¡No está pasando nada de eso!

―Nee-san ¿Entonces qué cosa pasa? Dinos y ya, a Akira y Yuki les dolerá la cabeza de tanto pensarlo―dijo Arashi queriendo hacerse el chistoso a costa de su gemelo y hermana menor.

―Yo opino lo mismo, Arashi. Se te va a fundir el fusible si le piensas mucho. Nee-san, nos está matando la curiosidad ―agrego Akira ya sacudiéndose el miedo.

―Tienen razón ustedes dos…

―Por supuesto que la tenemos ―dijo Arashi.

―Seremos niños, pero no tontos, bueno Arashi sí es tonto pero porque Sabu-nii lo dejó caer de chiquito―dijo Akira, su hermano le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Haruki tuvo que hablar antes que esos dos iniciaran una de sus típicas peleas.

―Sí, ya sé que no tienen un pelo de tontos, por eso tengo que decirles… ―las palabras se atoraron en la boca de Haruki, se aferraron a su lengua, su garganta y su campanilla. Si pudieran provocarle un vomito abstracto quizás así sería más fácil expulsarlas, pero era como intentar comer más con la boca llena, solo que al revés ―Tengo que decirles que… Ufff, mañana por la noche voy a tener una cita con una compañera del trabajo y ustedes que tendrán que quedarse solos en casa. Vendré sólo a cambiarme y regresaré un poco tarde, pero no se preocupen, les dejaré para que…―Isuke ya no escuchó el resto. La mano que sostenía la película apretó el empaque al instante de escuchar las palabras "cita con una compañera".

Más silencio. Un pequeño instante que los pequeños e Isuke miraron a la pelirroja que se sostenía temblando del sillón después de sus palabras. La bruma del malestar empezaba a levantarse, ya no eran miradas llenas de miedo o preocupación, en ellas había curiosidad, sorpresa, y más sentimientos que Haruki no era capaz de reconocer. Algunos de ellos no hicieron más que inclinar su cabeza, no hubo más movimiento, aparte de Haruki, cuyos ojos recorrían la sala de lado en lado en busca de alguna respuesta por parte de sus hermanos. El silencio comenzaba a incomodarla, cuando se había decidido a proseguir, alguien se le adelanto.

―Entonces… ¿Nee-san es parte de esas personas "especiales" que salen en la televisión? ―dijo Yuki, y la bruma no solo fue disipada, sino arrasada por un gran viento.

―No sabíamos que tenías esos gustos ―dijo Akira con una lagrima emergiendo dell ojo derecho.

―Ahora entendemos porque te llevas a la Diosa contigo cada noche ―dijo Arashi con una lagrima emergiendo del ojo izquierdo.

Todo comenzó con un pequeño bufido, pero eso fue suficiente, cual chispa que inicia una explosión a esto le precedió el desafinado, y sin embargo hermoso, coro de las risas burlonas de los niños. Su pequeño mundo, el apartamento, el edificio, fue dotado una vez más de vida por el pandemónium que se había desatado en el hogar de los Sagae. No se sentía que el día llegara su fin, si alguien no subía hasta el tercer piso a hacer callar a esa manada de hiperactivos.

Todo estaba bien ahora, Haruki se reía e intentaba salirse por la tangente de las preguntas incomodas de sus hermanos. Les decía que no era una cita como tal en que dos personas que se gustaban salían para conocerse, sólo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por haberla ayudado en los primeros días en que iniciaba en la empresa. También les dijo que ese día llegaría temprano sólo para darse una ducha rápida e irse.

―Les dejaré algo de dinero para que puedan comprar un par de pizzas mañana mientras no estoy. Fuyuka ¿aún recuerdas esa pizzería por el boulevar? ¿Dónde venden 2x1 en jueves?

―La recuerdo, te gustaba pedir la mitad de todas las pizzas de una especialidad diferente y comer una mordida de cada una.

―Je bueno, de ese lugar. Se buena hermana y guárdame un trozo.

―No prometo nada, hace años que ninguno prueba pizza.

―Pues tendrán que conformarse con lo que traigan porque el dinero lo tengo contado exacto―dijo pasándole un sobre amarillo.

― ¿Qué tiene anotado?―dijo revisando el sobre.

―Es la dirección donde quedamos la chica de la oficina y su número de celular.

―Así que no perdiste tiempo en conseguir todo de ella, vaya Nee-san, me impresionas―dijo su hermana riéndose tras su mano.

―Que sólo es cena de agradecimiento, no es algo tal como algo romántico ni nada de eso.

―Nee-san―Mei le jaló del pantalón, se agachó un poco para cargarla y que quedara a su misma altura.

― ¿Sí, Mei? ―sonreía, todo era un alivio tremendo, los gemelos seguían riéndose, Hayaka y Fuyuka hablaban de lo que debería ponerse y Yuki junto con Hana las escuchaban con emoción sugiriendo ropas y lugares para una segunda cita.

―Pero… ¿la señorita chicle no se va a enojar?― Isuke. Ahora que lo pensaba. No la veía por ningún lado y tampoco a Misuki. Pensaba preguntar a su hermano pero Fuyuka le empezó a preguntar sobre qué había que pagar esa semana.

Misuki se vio de pronto parada en la cocina, no fue capaz de sorprenderse al escuchar que su hermana iba a tener una cita. Sólo sintió como alguien tiraba del gorro de su chamarra y escapaban del bullicio que sus hermanos producían con sus risas. Miró en dirección a Isuke, esta miraba por la ventana a la oscuridad de la noche, cruzada de brazos observando un cielo sin luna. La escuchó suspirar y caminar a ella con una sonrisa que nada le pareció un alivio. Algo planeaba. Recordó ver antes esa misma sonrisa…fue cuando sujetó a su hermano mayor del cuello. Sonreía de una manera que le daba miedo, miedo al porvenir.

―Ten~3― dijo ella metiendo la película dentro de su chamarra y subiéndole el cierre―Guarda la película, Isuke comprará mañana las palomitas. La casa invita y veremos esa cosa sí o sí~3

¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Qué había pasado que ahora la chica que pensaba acusarla iba a planear con ella la mejor noche de terror con palomitas y pizza? ¡Qué importa! Sonrió de oreja a oreja y no pudo evitar saltar a abrazar del cuello a Isuke. Esta también le correspondió el abrazo pero mirando a Haruki. En el pasado había tomado venganza innumerables veces. Un niño tonto se había creído con el derecho de meterse en los asuntos de Isuke y regalarle una flor a una linda niña rubia que le había gustado desde que iniciaron el curso, fue quizás en el primer año de escuela básica. No lo recordaba del todo pero sí recordaba del chicle en su cabeza. La satisfacción al verlo llorar avergonzado. Lo que en ese momento sentía era sólo un poco parecido. No se comparaba a la satisfacción de ver las lágrimas de ese niño, pero algo inventaría para emparejar las cosas.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

La cena no había ido tan mal. Haruki había pasado las últimas horas escuchando las preguntas que hacían sus hermanos, usualmente venían acompañadas de risas, respecto a quien era esta chica y que había entre ellas. Dio las mismas respuestas una y otra vez, pero la broma no parecía terminar. Incluso en la mesa al momento de la cena, los pequeños continuaron con el bombardeo de comentarios. Ni siquiera la comida podía detener a un Sagae de hablar.

Finalmente eran las diez en el reloj y Haruki pudo encontrar un momento de paz apartada de sus hermanos. Terminando la cena se levantó con las mejillas rojas como su cabello y tomó rumbo a su habitación compartida con Isuke. Parecía que sólo en ese lugar podría estar en paz, en total privacidad, pero para tener un extra de seguridad les había comentado a todos que tomaría un baño antes de dormir.

A ciencia cierta no sabía la razón por la que había pasado casi media hora dentro de la bañera. Sus hermanos seguramente seguían bromeando en la sala, a lo menos de buen humor, su pensamiento era que mientras estuviera ahí no la molestarían, solo tuvo que aguantar media hora hasta que se fueron a dormir. La temperatura era bastante agradable también, se había dejado ir a sí misma apoyando sus brazos y cabeza sobre las orillas. Hubiera estado más tiempo en ese lugar, incluso aunque sus hermanos se hubieran ido a dormir, de no ser por una voz que la obligo a salir.

―Isuke también necesita usar el baño ¿Es que no piensas en alguien que no seas tú? ―sonó la voz de Isuke desde la habitación, justo después de un par de golpes.

―Lo siento, en un momento salgo ―Haruki levanto su cuerpo perdiendo de inmediato la comodidad que había logrado, el agua se deslizaba por su torso con suavidad y regresaba junto al resto en la bañera, se sostuvo de los bordes del mueble "_es verdad, está en su periodo"_ pensó. Ayudada por sus brazos se puso de pie dispuesta a tomar la toalla. Una vez la tuvo entre sus manos cayo en la cuenta de cuan arrugados estaban sus dedos ―Bueno gracias Isuke, ya llevaba mucho tiempo dentro ―dijo para sí misma.

Una vez estuvo envuelta con una toalla blanca que iba desde sus rodillas hasta la clavícula abrió la puerta, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue a Isuke sentada en el borde de la cama que daba al baño. Tenía la mirada puesta en ella, parecía que había estado esperándola todo el tiempo con la vista fija sobre la madera. Al momento sus pies se anclaron al piso. La pelirosa tenía una mirada que no se podía describir como enojo per se, indudablemente había algo de ese sentimiento en ella pero parecía más una fría expectativa, preparada para juzgar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

― ¿Pasa algo Isuke-sama? ―dijo tanteando el terreno.

―No ¿Por qué pasaría algo?

―No lo sé. Tiene una mirada algo extraña clavada en mí…

― ¿Clavada en ti? Eso es darte mucha importancia a ti misma.

Isuke se levantó de la cama sin mucha energía, parecía como si se estuviera reservando, tomo la toalla que tenía a su lado, mucho más corta que la de su compañera, de color rosa igual que su cabello, y puso camino hacia el baño. Haruki se apartó al ver sus intenciones, decidiendo sabiamente no entrometerse en el camino de una fiera tan turbada como esa.

―También ese tono de voz, y tu actitud―para Haruki estaba muy claro que las cosas no iban bien, Isuke podía ser fría en ocasiones, pero no llegaba al punto en que la hostilidad se sentía en sus palabras.

― ¿De que estas hablando? Esta es la voz y actitud que Isuke tiene siempre ―ya estaba dentro del baño, se había dado media vuelta y sujetado la puerta para poder responderle. Al menos se dignaba de responderle, Haruki sospechaba que en cualquier momento dejaría de hablarle.

― ¿De verdad te molesto tanto que me tardara en el baño?

De inmediato la puerta fue azotada con tan poca consideración que los pequeños preparándose para dormir tuvieron un sobresalto, ya en sus futones habían volteado en dirección al cuarto que ambas compartían. Aunque de todos la más sorprendida era Haruki, al igual que Isuke hace breves momentos, tenía la mirada en la puerta mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho ahora para arruinarlo así con Isuke.

Era cierto que era una criatura caprichosa, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

"_Debe estar muy sensible por su periodo_" pensó Haruki, decidió que lo mejor sería no acosarla con preguntas, así que se acostó dejando espacio suficiente para cuando Isuke saliera del baño no tuviera problemas para acomodarse. Y así cerró los ojos.

Pero ni con todo el espacio necesario en la cama Isuke tuvo la amabilidad de no despertar al Haruki, sino al contrario, todos sus esfuerzos por darle sitio suficiente para dormir sólo eran combustible para sus ánimos de pelear por espacio en la cama. Empujó a Haruki hasta el borde, ya a esa hora de la noche las palabras no salen de una boca sellada, pero ella no se quejó, sino que intentó abrazar a la chica para no resbalar más noche. No cabía de la sorpresa por cada intento fallido de abrazar a Isuke, se quitaba el brazo de en sima cada que lo volvía a poner allí.

― ¿Isuke-sama? ―no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a intentar una y otra vez, pero con el mismo resultado, le parecía muy extraño que la ignorara de esa forma. Lo máximo que pudo obtener de ella fue que le diese más espacio en la cama, pero fuera de eso ni una sola voz se escuchó aparte de la suya. No podía dormir, estuvo viéndole la espalda y el cabello, la figura curvilínea de ella recostada sobre su costado y no se permitió otro minuto sin dormir como debían. Aún contra sus quejidos y protestas metió un brazo bajo su cabeza y le abrazó su cintura contra ella, ambos cuerpos perfectamente pegados pese al bochorno de la noche. Sólo así podía dormir y sólo así Isuke parecía más tranquila, pues hasta su expresión corporal cambió por una más relajada.

**DamyD: ¡Ok bueno ...quítate! Sólo aparece tu cara.**

**Jandro: Vale, vale. Pero ya puedes comenzar ¡Que te están esperando desde hace meses!**

**DamyD: ¡Bueno, hola chicos...primero que nada lamentamos mucho, ya sé que fueron meses no necesitas recordarlo! Chicos, no sé cómo tomarán este periodo de silencio, yo realmente espero que aún estén allí para leernos. No hay forma de disculparse correctamente.**

**Jandro: Efectivamente, hubo mucha agitación en los últimos días. Bastante prisa por terminar lo que sería la siguiente parte de esta saga. Ha tomado su tiempo a pesar de todo, espero que valga la pena y el esfuerzo.**

**DamyD: Ya no sabemos ni Cómo decir estas cosas. La única manera de redimirnos es dejándolos leer y decir que desde aquí las cosas van de mejor en mejor.**

**Jandro:** **Bueno, la mejor disculpa sería entregar un buen trabajo. Para este punto es inútil pedir disculpas si vamos a seguir igual xD. Y eso no está bien Gil, tus lectores te piden más atención a tu obra.**

**DamyD: ¡Oye! Yo hago buen trabajo, sino que me lo digan.**

**Jandro: Je, oye, que yo hablo del tiempo no de los resultados XD.**

**DamyD: Más vale...Ya no puedo decir nada que me defienda, prefiero que sean mis letras las que lo hagan.**

**Jandro: Eso es muy maduro de tu parte. Cada día creces un poco más como persona. De igual manera les digo que si algo está mal en la historia, siéntanse con libertad de decirlo. Así podemos corregir nuestros errores y la niña estará agradecida.**

**DamyD: ¿So...Es todo?**

**Jandro: ¿No lo sé, tienes algo más que agregar? ¿Quejas, comentarios, invitaciones a cenar?**

**DamyD: Jeje nop porque luego sí me invitan a cenar XD los veré pronto les prometemos mejorar y ser más rápidos.**

**Jandro: Me refería si querías invitarme a mí a cenar... Espero que seamos más rápidos la próxima vez, disfruten el contenido.**

**DamyD: Jaja con eso nos despedimos. Les veo pronto y si tienen quejas o comentarios por favor son bien recibidos.**


End file.
